big time love!
by Reinoiswriting
Summary: James Diamond has a new family, though i used an age thats closer to his real age than in the t.v. show, this story takes a different view on the life of a famous person. Reino Welker, his younger step-sister, takes a tough break up, but an even bigger question is whether she'll learn to love again...will her love interest be someone from the btr band? find out! REVIEW!PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey! I love big time rush and I hope everyone loves my story!J btw, P.O.V. stands for ' point of view' just for anyone who doesn't already know.

Reino P.O.V.

It was about 11:30pm. I was gonna invite my boyfriend 'Jaden' to spend the night with me , but we had a history test tomorrow ; we needed to pass it. I had just texted him goodnight when I heard the front door open . ' James' was home .when our parents got married he was moved out of the palm woods. I went downstairs, he looked completely exhausted as he plastered himself down on the couch.

"hey Reino" he mumbled.

"your late" I put my hands on my hips, " your dad and my mom said while they're gone you cant stay out later than 11:00pm"

"taping went late today, okay" he whined " cant expect the only un-famous person in the family to understand"

He got up and went into the kitchen . How I hated him sometimes. He had this stupid band and t.v. show , and he thinks everyone else isn't special. But with his dad being some genius professor and my mom having an amazing cooking show , He was absolutely right. I was the only un-famous person in this house. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Somebody needs a but wipe" I snorted and he dropped his head down.

" Sorry, Rein, I just get so annoyed at …people"

" who?" I cut him off

He staired at me , " Kendall" he sounded annoyed ." it cant be that bad, Jamie" I smiled slyly . He tried to hide that he liked the nickname I had given him since we had first met. He was always such a drama queen , so I told him it was more like I was getting a big sister, not brother.

James tried to hide his smile, "don't call me that"

"whatever, Jamie" I smirked

He flicked water at my face and laughed.

" Its on!" I grabbed some ice and chased him around the kitchen until I successfully dropped I couple cubes down his pants.

I laughed while he 'danced' to get them out.

"So unfair!" he laughed.

James P.O.V.

My sister Reino is always so serious about school and her future , but she's actually a lot of fun when it comes to 'Life'. she is like a ray of sunshine , so full of warmth and life , but also mature and composed.

I loved her, and thought of her as a real sister. I dragged her over to the sink faucet and . She squirmed and giggled trying to get away .

"ill get you!" I shouted and laughed as I grabbed the spray hose and started spraying her , completely soaking her .

I laughed devilishly.

" Stop It! Stop It!" she scream- laughed.

I paused , " okay but you have to say the line." I teased

" Heck No" I continued spraying her for a couple seconds then stopped to give her a second chance.

"Are you gonna say it?" I teased. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, " Never." I began spraying her straight in the face .

After a few minutes she screamed, "FINE!" I stopped and waited for her so began.

" James oh! Mighty James! With a beautiful face and glorious hair ! The best Brother in the world , no matter where!"

I let her go.

" that's more like it," I grabbed an apple outta the fridge and took a bite out of it right next to her ear before walking around to the other side of our counter top . I sat down on a stool and smiled at her , as she rung out her shirt, hair, and shorts.

"What?" she smiled back.

" my bands album comes out in 2 weeks, right before mom and dad come back from their cruise."

"Do I look interested ?" she teased

" how could you be so cold? Its your own brother's band and you couldn't care an ounce." I 'fake'- pouted.

We both smiled,

" so how's school?"

She shrugged, "the usual , im passing my classes, and having a blast in gym."

I chuckled, " I was actually talking about you and Jaden"

"oh." she paused, " why do you wanna know?"

" well, I just…I don't know, just don't let him 'pressure' you or anything." I couldn't think of any easy way to say that , but I was worried about her cus 'Jaden' seemed kinda like a player.

"Jamie ," she sighed, " im smart. I know that. Plus, its not like we already havent done it yet."

I felt a little embarrassed for even bringing it up.

" WHat?!" I lowered my voice a little for no apparent reason, "I mean, your way too young… waayyy tooo young."

She reached across the countertop and grabbed my half eaten apple. I frowned at her, as she took a bite out of it.

" I don't need to have a 'sex' talk with you. Jamie, my mom and your dad already pester me enough about it."

I mentally slapped myself, " sorry Rein, I just wanna watch over you, as a good big brother ." I emphasized 'good'.

She walked upstairs , " Goodnight Jamie"

Reino's P.O.V.

I changed out of my wet clothes, and went to bed. The next morning I got up for school.

I wore a pink mini-skirt and a black t-shirt. I went downstairs and found James asleep on the couch.

I grabbed breakfast and left trying not to wake him. 'Lazy Bum' I thought as I got in my car and drove to school. I met Jaden at lunch ,we reviewed our histoy notes and talked about his upcoming game. He was on the basketball team , which of course I was a cheerleader for.

" Do you wanna come by tonight and shoot hoops?" I smiled at him sweetly.

" Sure babe" Jaden smiled back at me.

He was the total 'ideal'. he didn't get into fads, he was independent, cared about college(unlike every other high school boy) , he was smart, goodlooking, understanding, and worked hard.

He is actually the only person I told about who my step brother was. I kept it a secret because I didn't want a stampede of girls killing me every day . Apparently Big time rush was already super famous( not like I didn't know they were) but I didn't want it to effect my 'normal' life . That fact that James Maslow lived in my house and was apart of my family , would prolly screw things up. Not that I would ever admit to him that I really thought of him as my brother and his dad as my… well I still havent gotten used to having a dad around again so he was more like an uncle or something.

"Will your brother be home?" Jaden asked.

" I don't know, taping was late last night so most likely not." I kept my voice down.

"can I also stay the night?" he smiled

I blushed, " I don't know " I teased, " if you really want to , its fine with me."

"Great!" he smiled big " theres a movie I wanna watch with you"

Jaden was into Horror movies, he liked to judge the graphics since he plans on going into filming someday.

" it's a date!" I chimed.

James P.O.V.

I woke up late the next morning. "Dang! she could've woken me up before she left" I mumbled as I scrambled to get ready for the day. I got to the studio around 10:30 am . Gustavo chewed me out about being late and how it was my own fault for being late because im an adult. He claimed our demos needed more work . " Yeah . Yeah" I sighed as he stormed away from me. Carlos and Logan came up to me.

"dude hes been mad all morning, right before you got here he screamed at kelli for his coffee being to degrees too cold." Carlos smiled.

"Plus," Logan added, " Kendall is bearly getting here too."

We all looked back at him , and raised our eyebrows

"You look terrible." carlos laughed

" You okay?" I asked

Kendall made no effort to respond.

"You don't look well man, what happened?" Logan got his attention.

" I was up all night , studying." he yawned, " Plus, Kayla wouldn't leave last night so I stayed with my landlord" Kendall wasn't as smart as most people , so he spent more time studying than any of us. We all took online classes so that we could work and go to school at the same time.

I was confused, " I thought you said your landlord was out of town?"

Kendall smiled, " exactly, that's why I stayed there"

Logan laughed, and Carlos fist-pumped him. He smirked a little but it disappeared.

" that girl wont leave me alone" Kendal rubbed his eyes and yawned as he spoke, " she keeps saying she loves me and she'll be good this time, but when we were together then she used me, cheated on me, did you know I caught her at our apartment one time with one of her other boyfriends?"

Kayla Peterson was the worst girl we had ever met. She was a terrible woman, she practically spent almost all Kendalls money , she took everything from him money , sex, and all for nothing. At first she was really nice to him they went on dates held hands and talked, but after a month she was a completely different person, she begged him for 'gifts' shopping money, she snuck behind his back, Obviously. I truly hated her for what she did and still does to him.

" Dude , don't get back with her, she doesn't love you" carlos stated

Logan joined him, "Yeah, Ken, shes just gonna make everyone miserable like before."

I gave a serious look to Kendall, " Be strong, don't let her in." He could bearly keep his eyes open

" She's been staking out my apartment, I spent last night on a rusty couch."

We all had sympathetic looks, we got him a coffee and went to rehearsals where everyone was waiting for us.

The rest of the day went smoothly, we all remembered most of our lines, we had fun, and started recording a new soundtrack. We took a break around 5:00 pm 'Camille' and 'Joe' offered to buy everyone a treat, we all agreed on ice cream and sent someone to get it for us.

"So ," Carlos said," I think we should have the CD promo party at James house.

I almost choked, I fidgeted

"ummm… why would we do that?" Logan looked at Carlos then to me,

"Ya, ever since your dad got married and you moved in with them you havent invited us over, why not?"

Kendall smirked, " Dude , im still curious why you live with your dad , I mean its not like you cant afford your own place and you are an adult"

They stared at me.

" There's no point in having my own place when my parents already live so close." my brain was working again, " Plus, it'd be empty cus im never home anyways, theres no point in waisting money." I laughed to my self 'nice save'

They still stared at me

Carlos smirked, " then why havent we been over yet?"

'Snap!' Carlos is smarter than you'd think

"I bet he has a new girlfriend" Kendall said and they all gleamed.

They Began to pry.

"Whos is it?"

"Emma?"

" say its Taylor Swift?" Kendall joked

I shook my head trying to think of an excuse, "No, its not that" I stood up deciding to mess with them ," it's a secret for a reason."

I began walking away, they jumped up after me. Kendall and Logan grabbed my arms and ran off somewhere. I just stood there confused. Soon, Carlos returned with the official location coordinator for all of the band's events. She shook my hand,

" Hello, I'm Jesse Landburt " she smiled, " I'll be stopping by to check out the place tonight then?"

I smiled, " haha, what are you talking about?"

She held in a laugh, "Carlos informed me that you volunteered to host the CD promo party, Diamond."

Crap! I just stood there unable to decide if I should strangle Carlos or tell her it was a mistake

" I'll be needing your address, should 8 be okay ?" she smiled.

I gave in, " okay" I wrote down my address and gave it to her. I smiled, "8 is fine."

Reino was gonna kill me, im sure of it. And I was ready to murder Carlos. Jesse walked away, they had been trying to find I good place for a while , I couldn't tell her it was a mistake. I glared at Carlos,

" I hate you , but unfortunately there will be a demon on my side."

They all gave me frightened looks. But all three of them still high-fived each other

" So, " Kendall smiled, " we'll meet at your house before the coordinator does?"

I gave him an annoyed look , " whatever."

I walked to my dressing room , I gotta call Reino and warn her before we all show up. I dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. For some reason I immediately remembered our conversation we had last night…she might be in the middle of 'something' ….. the more reason I needed to warn her! I throw my phone when I reached her voicemail again. Crap, crap, crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reino's P.O.V.

Jaden and I got to my house around 4:30 pm. We shot some hoops until around 6:30 , we were getting hungry , so we decided to make some dinner. We decided on spaghetti since its simple and im not a very good cook. I was chopping up some vegetables for a salad, when Jaden came up behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and rested his head on my shoulder. Our cheeks grazed one another which made my heart flutter.

" You know you suck at chopping food right?" he teased.

"Shut up." I held in a laugh. It was silent for a bit

"Hey Jade?"

"Hmm?" I could feel his breath on my neck . I put my knife down and turned to him

"kiss me" I could feel my cheeks turn a red. He smirked as he pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck , our lips slowly touched. We were kissing when the front door flew open and four men stared at us. James came over to us, I was dark red with embarrassment. James fought back a smirk,

" Why didn't you answer your phone?" he sounded calm but I knew he'd bug me about this later

I pulled my hands off Jaden , realizing they were still there, and turned to face my brother.

"What? Why are you even home, its only 6:30, and why'd you bring the rest of your band with you?"

I pointed at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Jaden fiddled around a bit before grabbing his stuff,

" I'll go Reino."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I frowned apologetically at him as he opened the front door and I followed him.

"Its cool, see ya." he waved , I shut the door. I sighed and turned around to find Kendall, Carlos, and Logan staring at me. They all had blank expressions on their faces. I went back into the kitchen and whispered to James, " Why'd you have to bring them here?"

"So you know who they are?" he teased. I frowned and slapped his shoulder, "Moron."

The three guys slowly came forward

"We can hear you" Carlos whispered.

Kendall smiles devilishly, " James now we are really confused."

Logan chimed in now, " Shouldn't you be upset man?"

James and I stood there confused , but we soon realized what they were thinking. I started laughing as I gathered up my school stuff. They all looked at me

, " That's too funny!" I looked at them, " you think James and I are…." James was smiling wide,

" Guys, this is my step-sister Reino Welker, ER, Maslow now."

" Oh." they all simultaneously sighed.

" So why exactly are you guys here, Jamie?" I emphasized his nickname

Carlos and Logan high-fived each other and took five bucks from Kendall. James just glared at his friends,

"Apparently, I signed up for hosting out promo CD party this Saturday ." James had taken over the cooking and was making all of us dinner. James and I began talking like we usually do , forgetting about the other three. But Carlos soon brought us back to their presence,

" Wait! James is this why you didn't invite us over?"

Kendal smiled with wide eyes, " Are you trying to keep us away from your sister?" everyone's attention went to James and I. Carlos shook his head while Logan added, " Not cool man." Logan came over and stood by me , this made me shift uncomfortably . "What?" I looked at him and he smiled strangely, "I couldn't help but notice your not going crazy over us being in your house or the fact that a party is gonna take place here" I stared at him not feeling nervous at all anymore, " I like normal people WAY better." they all gave me confused looks. Logan continued, " But don't you like Big time rush? I mean, your brother is in the band…." I cut him off, "First of all, I don't like all the fame, its stressing and inconvenient, James is Not my brother , my last name is legally still Welker."

Carlos frowned, " You mean you didn't tell anyone your brother was James Maslow?" I sighed, " Well, Jaden knows, but I don't want people pretending around me to get close to him," I paused and looked away from James' stare, " It's not fair to either of us." James turned away after giving a huge smile, Kendal went over to him and they started arguing , I turned to Carlos and Logan, " So, what bet did you guys make with Kendall?" they laughed remembering their bet and that they had won. Carlos scooted a little closer on his stool , " Kendal was convinced that James had a new girl friend, but Logan and I said he prolly had a new family member and they gave him some girly nickname that he didn't want us to know about. And that's why he was keeping you a secret and wouldn't ever invite us over." I smiled and grabbed an apple off the table standing up, " Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all." I grabbed by stuff, "James?" He and Kendall looked over at me I headed to the stairs , " 'I'm going to go study , so you guys stay down here and leave me alone." James smirked , "Like that's possible." all the guys laughed. I frowned " I was being serious, now just stay away from me up there." I was half way up the stairs when James zoomed up to me, " Your not really going to stay in your room , are you?" he whispered so the other 3 wouldn't hear him. If he had seen through my lie already then there was no reason to pretend her didn't. " Nope, Jaden left because you guys are here so im going to go over to his house." James gave me a worried look, "I'd rather you not, Reino." I frowned at him , " you have no say." James grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away from him. "Reino, I don't think you really know him like you think you do, he seems 'off'.." I cut him off talking louder than I meant to. " You cannot just decide what you want about people you don't know." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked at us, eyes wide open. James' head fell in defeat, He let go of my arm, "fine. Do what you want." "I will." I snapped before going up to my room and got ready to go to Jaden's.

I had decided I would surprise Jaden so I didn't text him to let him know I was coming over. I went out my window so I wouldn't have James giving me looks that would make me feel uneasy.

I walked a few blocks down the street and turned the corner, I could see his house. It was the third one away from where I was walking. I smiled when I saw that his bedroom light was still on and his window was open. It was around 11:30 now, as I climbed up the siding on the house. As I got closer to the window I could here little noises, I furrowed my brow. What was that? It became louder as I got even closer , but I couldn't believe my ears until I saw it . There was Jaden with the college tutor his parents had hired to help him get into a filming university. They were on his bed… all 'Hot and Heavy', I climbed down trying to stay quiet and not cry. Once my feet hit the ground I took off running back to my house covering my mouth to keep from screaming. The tears fell so quickly and never ceased to stop. I attempted to wipe them away so I could see where I was running. I couldn't believe Jaden would do that, but I was going to deny what I saw. I had seen it with my own eyes, I felt like this dark cloud had wrapped itself around me . I couldn't stop running I wanted more than anything to go in my room and cry away this terrible dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Reino's P.O.V.(still)

My world was falling apart within minutes. It felt like I had been so oblivious about everything. In reality, I had been that way and I felt soo stupid and used. I had witnessed my boyfriend cheating on me just minutes ago. I had made it home , but I didn't fell like climbing back through the window and I wasn't really up for bothering the guys with this. I was just sitting on one of the chairs that were on our front porch , continuing to cry my eyes out. I muffled my noise level by pulling my knees up and laying my head on them. James and his Friends were inside playing video games, I could hear an occasional shout of ' take that!' and 'No!' 's . I saw them through the window climbing all over the sofa and pushing each other. I couldn't ruin there fun, plus, I hadn't seen James so happy before , discluding when he would make me shout 'the line'.

I sat there still unable to stop crying. It was a really long time before I could calm myself down. My face was staring to get red and puffy; and it was starting to get cold outside. I cuddled myself and my face dried itself. I looked down at my watch..1:34 a.m. I pulled myself together and thought of my plan. I will just open the door walk to my room quietly and go to bed. They wont even notice anything. I opened the front door. I froze and stared at them and they all looked over at me . Their game paused, James looked at me softly, "Reino , what happened?" his question was like a knife in my heart. My face stung as tears began to fall again. I covered my face with my hands and fell to my knees. James came over pulling me up into a big comforting hug. I queezed him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Jamie" He smiled at my crying face, " So upset, yet you still call me names, " he chuckled. Kendall poked Carlos and Logan, "It's late we should go." they began grabbing their jackets. "What? But im winning!" James whined. I felt bad for ruining their game. I pulled away from James folding my arms and wiping my face, " you guys are fine, stay longer." I tried my best to give them a smile. Logan looked at me, "are you sure?" I kept myself from crying again. " Yeah, im fine." I sound a bit too happy I could tell they didn't believe me. Carlos jumped up, "Yes!" James looked at me worried but before he could say anything , "I'll eat some ice cream and be good, Bro." he smiled in disbelief, but didn't argue back with me, " if you say so." I nodded my head then headed to the kitchen as they continued their game. I pulled a gallon bucket of vanilla fudge out of the freezer and began scarfing it down.

James P.O.V.

I couldn't think straight. My little sister was upset in the kitchen . I knew that Jaden kid was a jerk but what could he have done that would make her so upset? She said she'd be fine but for some reason I wasn't convinced . 'ill comfort her tomorrow' I told myself, ' ill make her stay home from school, I had the day off anyways, it was Friday school prolly wouldn't be a good idea anyways.' thinking that made me feel better about the situation and brought my mind back to the game. I was not gonna lose again. I looked over at Carlos and Logan. " Hey." they both nodded in response. "Where's Kendall?" Carlos Laughed, "Don't distract us! Plus, I think hes just on the bathroom." "okay." I answered , but a few minutes later I glanced into the kitchen to check on Reino . Kendall was in there talking to her. Kendall was a good guy , stupid and oblivious a lot, but he would never be unfaithful and would be kind. It would actually be kinda cool if they went out , I mean, their most recent relationships , obviously had been terrible in different ways. They'd prolly get along well too, hmmmm….. But do I really want Kendall over here all the time? And what if they did it? Gross! But I prolly don't have to worry about it cus Reino isn't just gonna throw herself to him . And that's kinda the only kind of girls Kendall has been with since I've met him . O well, no use in thinking about things that are stupid.

"HA! HA!" I screamed "In your face Carlos!" I did my happy dance in front of him as he sat on the couch pretending to care that he lost. I looked at Logan he was just staring in the kitchen. "Look." he pointed at Reino and Kendall. I stopped and Carlos and I looked in the kitchen . They were both crying their eyes out and talking with mouth fulls of ice cream . I bit back a laugh. Wow, was Kendall being lame. Reino looked over at us and poked Kendall. They looked at us watching them. Kendall went red as Carlos, Logan and I walked into the kitchen each grabbing a spoon and taking a bite out of the bucket. It was silent but Logan soon opened his mouth. "You guys okay?" he was only looking at Reino but Kendall pulled him into a hug. Carlos elbowed me and we both tried our best to hide our laughs. Carlos was an obvious idiot though by asking such a rude question, "So, where did you even go earlier Reino?" I glared at him but to my surprise Reino didn't seem to look like she cared. As usual girls are unpredictable , she frowned and looked like she was going to cry again. I was about to hit Carlos when Reino smirked at that , so I only slapped his back really hard. "Stupid Carlos." Reino smiled at me, "it's fine." she whispered. We all looked at her , "Im fine" she whispered. I could see her fight back tears. I kinda hated my friends right now, for being so stupid. I gave them death glares . Kendall took another spoonful of ice cream.

"I actually went to Jaden's." Reino answered sounded like nothing was wrong. " and I guess hes a total liar , because he was having sex with his stupid tutor." she looked angry and was clenching her spoon. "im glad I never went all the way with that guy." she looked at me then took another bite off ice cream letting it cool down her emotions. I felt relieved hearing that she didn't 'give herself' to that kid. Logan and Kendall just sat there quietly but Carlos obviously was on another planet cus he spoke again. "Tutor?" I was seriously ready to kill him for not letting it go. Reino forced a smile, "ya, his parents hired her to help him get into some superficial university." Carlos went on , " whats he going to become?" Reino looked off into no where and smiled, " a film producer , his dream is to become a director." her smile made me smile a little. But then I saw another tear escape from her eyes and roll down her cheek, "I'm soo Pathetic!" she threw her head into her hands and sobbed again. Logan started rubbing her back softly and Kendal leaned her head on his shoulder. "Cry it out." they whispered to her. Carlos ran over to the case-cupboard in the living room and started digging through the dvds. He came back over and grabbed one of Reino's hands. He smiled cheerfully at her, "Reino , come watch this with me and I know you'll smile for reals this time." he led her over and sat her on the couch . After started the movie up he sat next to her, Kendall sat on the other side of her but I pushed him off and took that spot. After all she is MY sister. Logan sat on a nearby chair and after Kendall got up he in a chair across from Logan. Reino laughed when she saw the main menu pop up Carlos smiled at her. He had picked our 'BTR' movie . The tears stopped coming and we all watched it laughing and commenting on different scenes. I looked over at Reino from time to time to see her wispering that we were 'Lame' and laughing.

'Snap. Carlos is smarter than I thought, What if he….. Na, im just jumping to conclusions. I couldn't help but look over and see Carlos smiling at her…very often. O well! What happens happens . I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with something heavy on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at it. 'OMG! Its an arm' I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. I was laying next to someone, I checked to see who it was. It was Kendall. My face flushed as I jumped up. I looked over to see Carlos and Logan asleep , cuddling each other. I searched around for my brother, James , he was asleep on the chair. They had made me feel better, I felt happy that I knew whatever happened today at school he'd be there for me. I smiled at him, he was actually cute, when he wasn't talking that is. I climbed up the stairs quietly and got ready for school. When I came down I looked around and saw them all still asleep. I wanted to thank them , co I decided I could prolly make them some breakfast, and leave it out for them. I pulled out eggs, onions and peppers. Omelets sounded good and I could make those edible enough. I could be 10 minutes late for school.

I was chopping vegetables so intently I didn't notice that someone had woken up. When they stood up, I jolted and accidentally cut my finger. " AH!" I yelped as red liquid flowed from my index finger. They ran over to me "Are you okay?" Kendall took my hand and ran it under cold water. He looked at me smiling. "What?" I was annoyed a bit. "I guess that's Good morning." he laughed. I smiled a little "Morning". he turned off the water and dried my hand. Blood was still coming out. " Do you guys have a first aid kit?" I pointed to a drawyer not to far away from him. "In there." he found it and pulled out a bandage and some Neosporin . I winced when he put the goo on it . "Sorry." he mumbled . He rubbed the bandade over it , I looked at it. It was all crooked and the goo was hardly under the bandade , he did the work of a toddler. I tried not to laugh. "What?" he smirked. I pulled my hand back " it looks so beautiful." I was being sarcastic. He laughed, "shut up" he stood up and looked over at the mixture I was making. "Hmmm…" he had a worried look on his face. "What?" he just smiled, "So is this breakfast or did you get sick?" I looked at what was in the bowl. It did look like puke. "UH!" I shouted pretending to be insulted before we both laughed quietly. " Ill help you" Kendal offered and began showing me the 'proper' way to make an omelet mixture. I answered all his sentences with sarcastic comments. He just smiled every time I opened my mouth and said something. He was showing me how to crack eggs perfectly. I messed up, even though I was seriously trying. I laughed, "I suck at this." He laughed at me too, " with your mom being a famous cook it seems like you would know a few things."

I smiled , " Ya, she doesn't let me cook , at our old house I caught a pan of oil on fire and almost burned down our house." He laughed. I put on a serious look on my face. "I thought she was gonna strangle me."

He laughed even harder , "That's hilarious!" he looked at me. I tried keeping a straight face but couldn't. we both laughed , but soon it went silent . Kendall went back to cooking again but turned back to me , " So, what happened to your biological father?" I sighed looking away from his eyes. Before I could say anything he stopped me . "Sorry if you don't want to answer that you don't have to." I looked back at him, "Oh its alright." I sighed again, "I actually don't know where he is anymore, Last time I saw him he was in prison." "I'm sorry" he apologized. I smiled, "I'm fine it was years ago." He was quiet for a bit, after pouring the egg mixture into the pan and stirring it he put the spatula down and looked at me. I smiled awkwardly ,"What?" he just started laughing nervously. I got a little confused, "What?" he stopped laughing. "if I tell you , you have to promise not to hit me, okay?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "why would I hit you?" "just promise." I shrugged , "okay, I promise I wont hit you." I rolled my eyes at him. " you know your cute right?' he smiled at me. My mouth dropped, I quickly shut it, "HUH?" I was confused, "What is that suppose to mean?" Kendall chuckled his face getting a little pink. "I. think. Your. Cute." he stated. I stared at him for a really long time, still confused. My face got a little warmer than usual, "okay." I mumbled not making eye contact with him. He turned the stove off indicating that breakfast was ready. We ate in silence as I scarfed down my food so I wouldn't be too late for school. After I finished I grabbed my back pack before I opened the door I looked over at the 3 sleeping boys. James was plastered on the chair looking comfortable. Logan and Carlos still cuddling up to each other. I pulled out my phone and snapped a couple pictures of the scene. I laughed, putting my phone away.

I noticed Kendall standing behind me putting his shoes on. I gave him a glare, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Im taking you to school." I laughed and held up my car keys, "Dude, I have my own car." he face fell, but as if he had gotten the most brilliant idea ;he ripped my keys away from me. "We're going to walk" I raised my eyebrows. "Its 8 miles away and im already.." I glanced at my watch, "30 minutes late." I took my keys back from him and walked out the door.

When I got to school, I bearly made it there before last class before lunch , I avoided Jaded until the lunch bell rang.

"Hey can I talk to you?" my facial expression was completely emotionless, and my tone normal. He looked confused but smiled, "Sure." I led him behind the bleachers on the football field. I faced him , but had no idea what to say. I wanted to scream and yell, but I also wanted to keep quiet and just walk away. But I guess my mouth chose the most blunt way to start things,

"I saw you last night?"

He gave me a confused look. I continued,

"After you left I went over to your house and I saw you and your tutor" I looked him in the eyes, fighting back tears. To my surprise, he just smirked, "That's it?" I opened my mouth but closed it before saying anything. He put his hands on my shoulders, "Now I don't have to pretend anymore." he shrugged, "I just needed to pass my classes and your totally hot I was just killing to birds with one stone, and you were drooling over me anyways." a tear escaped my eyes and more started to come I wiped them. "Im sorry." I looked him in the eyes and he stopped smiling. I started walking swiftly away. "Reino, wait that's not.." I didn't hear the rest I ran to my car and drove away. I didn't know exactly where I was going I just wanted to disappear from everything.

I drove somewhere up in the mountains, it was prolly like 2 hours away from the city, I don't know exactly. I parked my car not to far away from a few others. There were a small group of people four-wheeling on little trails leading up to the top. I decided to start walking on a trail that was unoccupied. It was kinda peaceful, after I had stopped crying. It was hot too. I wished I had a water bottle or something cold. I wasn't exactly dressed for hiking either my shorts and baggy t-shirt, were starting to get wet with sweat. "Ugh!" I kicked a rock, and stubbed my toe. I dropped down and grabbed my toe. Today was worse then yesterday. Why'd everything have to suck? I stopped and sat down I was only about a fourth the way up the trail, but it felt so high up. There was a little breeze. I looked down at the city, it looked amazing up here. I smiled a little admiring the scenery.

I was sitting there for what felt like a really long time, before another group of teens come up the trail. They stopped when they saw me . A goth looking girl spoke first,

"Hey." I stood up dusted myself off. "Hey." was all I could think of. She gave me a smile and pointed to my car parked down a ways. "That your car?"

"Ya." I whispered glanced at it.

"You all alone?" a normal looking guy asked next.

I nodded yes. They group smiled at me, before a tall dorky looking kid offered, "Wanna join us?" I smiled sadly, "Sure, if that's alright?" they grabbed my arms . The goth girl shouted,, "Of course." AS I walked with them they told me all about them. The Goth girls name was Jessica, the dorky kid was Kyle, there were to other girls both latino brunettes, there names were Jenny and Joanna, there was another boy and his name was Cory. Jenny and Joanna never stopped asking questions. I couldn't even answer any of them

"Guys!" Kyle shouted, "Give her a chance to answer something." the two girls smiled devilishly. Cory and Jessica laughed. I smiled awkwardly, but didn't attempt to say anything. Jessica looked at me hopefully, "So , what makes someone come here by them selves?" I frowned. "I just felt like it." she laughed in disbelief, "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's cool." "I'm sorry, I just.." I took a deep breath to keep from crying. "There's nothing to talk about." "Whatever" Jenny and Joanna mumbled from behind us. Each of them earning a light smack from Kyle. It was silent before Cory smiled and pointed ahead, "Look!" everyone looked. "We're at the top!" all eyes went wide . It looked ten times better than before. It was like a picture perfect view. You could see outlines of far, FAR, away mountians, green grass, beautiful buildings, ect. It was like looking at everything with such a different perspective. I smiled at Jessica who was admiring it just as much as I was.

Jessica whispered, " Sometimes I think , other than my friends, everyone is out to get me."

Cory chimed in, "It helps seeing everything so small, it kinda gives a realization that the world is so small."

Jenny and Joanna were standing on opposite sides of Kyle, each leaning a head on his shoulders. I could see Kyle blushing a little. I smirked at the three, then looked back out at the city. "Sometimes, I feel like I miss everything that's important in life, im always soo focused on school ." I whispered shifted my weight onto my left leg. I smiled slightly, taking in the moment. Jessica and Cory smiled at me before they both sat down on a rock then pulling out a deck of cards. Jenny , Joanna, and Kyle came over and sat down. Jessica looked up at me , "do you know how to play poker?" I smiled at her and sat down. "Ill wipe you guys out." they laughed.

We played for the rest of the day, I won 4 times in a row. Then Cory and Jessica won a few Games. Joanna and Jenny quit after 6 rounds . Kyle lost every time but still seemed to be having as much fun as the rest of us. I looked out at the view again, noticing that the sun was setting. I stood up ,"Oh! Crap!" Jessica frowned at me, "What? Your leaving already?" Cory whined, "But I'm wining this round!" I sighed, "I gotta go my brother is probably worrying himself to death." I checked my pockets for my phone, my eyes went narrow. I left it in my car. I took off running, "See you guys! Thanks !" I ran down the trail faster than I thought I ever could've run in my life. I got to my car, climbed in, and drove home.

It was around 8:00pm when I flew through the front door. I stopped as the four guys looked at me. James looked so flabbergasted . I tried not to laugh, "What? I live her." I joked. He came over and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where were you?" I looked down at my feet. "Nowhere." Carlos, Logan, and Kendall took a seat on the couch, all with worried looks on their faces. James looked hurt that I had been gone. "Reino, why wouldn't you answer your phone?" I looked up at him, "I left it in my car." I got confused looks from everyone. "Let me explain.." I told them how I ended up on a mountain not including what had happened with Jaden at school. James let out a sigh of relief, "I was afraid you would've committed suicide or something." I raised and eyebrow, "That's exactly why I didn't come home, you guys would've coddled me and then I would still be crying." James glared at me, "Fine, just let me know where you go next time you decided to take off." he went over and sat in a chair. I stood there uncomfortably before Carlos raised his arm up excitedly, "Hey Reino?" "what?" "You should take us there sometime." the rest of them smiled , "Ya!" Logan gestured, "Like soon." I smirked , "Like that's gonna happen." James smiled evilly, "I like that idea." I stomped my foot , "Go by yourselves." I walked up the stairs to my room, plopped on my bed for a little bit, before getting ready for bed.

I heard the guys start watching a movie , deciding it wouldn't hurt to join them, I went downstairs. I looked at the t.v. and walked over to the side of the couch where Carlos was sitting. Leaning against the arm rest I got his attention. Carlos looked up at me, "Wanna watch it with us?" he whispered. I smiled, "What is it?" Logan looked over , "Its called, , its suppose to be really scary." I made a fake scared face before taking a seat between them. I took the bowl of popcorn out of Carlos' arms and began eating it. The movie was pretty scary , but it also had A LOT of relationship drama in it.

X guy-character said, "Riley , you realize I was only with you because I benefit from it."

The girl cried, "But.." then the guy walked away smiling.

Tears slowly came down my face, I tried to stay quiet to not attract attention the everyone else. But Logan looked over at me , putting an arm around my shoulder, "Its just a movie, that stuff never really happens" Kendall laughed at his comment. Logan added, "Rarely." when I didn't stop crying they stopped the movie and all of them movie closer. "What's wrong?" James looked worried. They all waited for a response, but I couldn't speak. I stood up wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry , you guys finish watching it, im gonna go to bed." Before anyone them could stop me I ran to my room locked my door and sat down leaning against it. I covered my mouth with my hands and screamed. Jaden was so much to me, why couldn't I see how things really were? Why was I soo stupid? I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

James P.O.V.

I put my hands over my face so frustrated I pulled on my hair a little bit. Reino had started crying in the middle of the movie and then ran to her room. What was I suppose to do? I wanted to comfort her , but how exactly is brother suppose to do that? Someone should write a book on it….. "Lets go." I told my friends to follow me as I went up the stairs. We stood behind her door , I could hear her crying. I knocked on the door, "Open your door, Reino." it was quiet for a bit. "Go away." she whispered. I punched the door, "Open it!" I shouted. "No." she sounded mad, "You cant come in." Carlos shook the handle then knocked softly, "Hey Reino, we just wanna help, let us in." "No." Carlos shrugged then stepped aside. Logan took his spot by the door and knocked, "Hey its Logan.." she cut him off, "I know who you are." she snapped sounding annoyed. Logan made a face before stepping back. "Okay." he said . We all turned to Kendall. "What?" I gave him a bratty look, "Do something, you let her leave this morning." Kendall opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stepped up to the door. "What do I say?" he whispered back to us. "I don't know, something comforting." Logan said. Kendall stood there for a minute thinking then raised his pointer finger indicating that he had an idea. He leaned to us, "Hey , what if we sing her a song?" we all smiled, "Good idea, what about?" they all nodded. Kendall started it , and we all sang our parts to one of our songs, called . When we finished then there was no sound at all from the other side of the door. We all looked at each other not knowing what to do . We heard her stand up and unlock the door, she slowly opened it , her face was red and puffy, "Stupid!" she cried.

I opened the door the rest of the way, and hugged her. Her crying got louder as she gripped my shirt, "I hate you guys." we all smiled. Logan rubbed one of her arms softly. Seeing this Carlos did the same to her other arm. Kendall just stood there gazing at his feet smiling. I turned my attention back to my sister. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, I didn't feel like she was my sister, and for some reason I felt so good holding her in my arms. I shrugged it off. After a while Reino calmed down, she went limp in my arms. "Reino?" when she didn't answer . Carlos smiled, "She's asleep." I chuckled. I lay her on the her bed. My friends watched as I pulled the covers over her. She looked completely exhausted. I smiled at her before looking back at my friends. Kendall raised and eyebrow and gave me a smile. I shoved him , "Lets watch the movie. I shut her door , before we went downstairs and finished the last half hour of the movie. After that I made them all go home.

Carlos kept trying to convince me that we should play games instead, "No! I have to get ready for that stupid party tomorrow, so go home!" Carlos complained, "UGH! Fine , but let me know how Reino is doing." Logan, Kendall, and I all gave him a 'spill-it' look. Carlos smiled "What? Logan said thinks she's cute too?" I glared at Logan. He held up his hands then pouted to Carlos, "SHHH! I knew you couldn't keep a secret." Kendall smirked. I crossed my arms, "So you guys think she's cute?" I looked at Logan and Carlos. "Does that mean you could like her?" Logan didn't respond. Carlos smiled big, "Dude look at her! And she's soo smart!" Logan whispered, "Plus she's not actually your sister." my mouth dropped open but I didn't know how to answer. In a way he was right but he was wrong too. Reino was my 'sister' but were not actually blood related. I just shrugged , "Just go guys, we all need to be ready to impress all those people tomorrow." I was pushing them out the door. Kendall was the last, he grabbed my shirt and pulled my ear to his mouth, "Your secret is safe with me dude." he smirked as he walked out to the street and got into the taxi that Logan and Carlos had occupied. "What?" I whispered to myself , I shrugged Kendall made no sense. But I couldn't decided if that was suppose to be his usual self or if he was onto something? O well, ill just ask him what he meant tomorrow. I closed the door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was hot so I just put on pajama pants. I wasn't shy about my body, I mean, I was hot….. I noticed that Reino's bedroom light had turned on, it wont hurt to check up on her. I knocked on the door, "Hey Reino? Can I come in?" I waited for a response. "I guess.." I opened the door and walked in. she rolled her eyes at me, I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed sitting close enough to her that our shoulders touched. She had a book in her hands, but her face looked like she had been crying again. "So how long you been awake?" she shrugged, "Not to long, I guess.." she sounded so depressed. I put an arm around her shoulder comforting her head against me, "Wont you tell me what happened at school?" I looked at her face . She looked like she was ready to cry. "What do you wanna know?" she whispered. "Everything. I want you to tell me everything." I tool a breath in preparing myself for it. She just frowned even more, which I didn't think was possible. "Jaden had only used me to get good grades. Im a laughing stalk now. And I don't know how I didn't see what was really going on." she sighed. "That's everything." I breathed deep a few times, before standing up, she looked at me curious. "Im gonna kill that punk." I paced back and forth angrily. Reino raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry about it," she pulled her book back up and began reading. I raised my voice louder than I had tried to, "What?! How can you even say that?" she looked at me , "Idk, for some reason I just feel like with time ill be alright." I looked at her a little annoyed at what she said, "But he…" she cut me off and glared at me, "I said its fine" she slammed her book on her bed and stood up. "Stay out of it James." I clenched and un-clenched my fist. "How can you be so calm?!" my face was turning red from my anger. She pointed to the door , "Go to bed, Jamie." I dropped my head in defeat, but before leaving, "Im still gonna kill him." she shut the door and locked me out. I went into my room slamming my door shut, it was like she didn't want me to help her. Like she didn't need me to hold her tight and let her cry it out? How could she be fine? She had to be lying. Ugh! But how can I do anything with her being so… so stubborn. I shut my light off and tried to sleep.

I woke up early , I didn't have a choice, the party decorators got here at 8. They had to move furniture and prepare everything for the party. Around 10 I got a call from Gustavo he wanted me to go to the studio to go over some things. Reino came down the stairs after I got off the phone. I tried to give her a smile, "Hey sis." she glared at me "Im not your sis" then she gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, what is it?" she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it. I stared at her, "Wanna come with me to the studio?" she frowned , "Nope." before she could go back up the stairs. I gave her a puppy dog look. "Please! Let me take you with me, I don't wanna leave you here…" I could tell she felt a little guilty for her comment. She tapped her foot as if to pout. "Fine" she mumbled. I smiled, "we'll be leaving in 5 minutes." she dropped her head. "Why do you even want to take me with you?" I tried not to smile. "oh right! Im not your brother." I threw it in her face. She slumped, "I said I was sorry , im just a little on edge okay?" I smiled and walked over to her, "It'll be fun, besides the best way to get over things is to get out a lot" she wouldn't look at me, "okay, ill be ready." "Good!" I smiled cheerfully. She came down after a couple minutes wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. It didn't look bad on her, it actually looked good, but I wanted to her dress how she usually does. I shook my head. "What?" she raised her hands. I smiled changing my voice to sound like some foreign designer, "No babe, you must wear something to show the world your true form." she smiled a little, "I don't want to ." I grabbed her arm and dragged her back upstairs. I started going through her closet pulling stuff and saying random words. Glancing at her I could see her smiles getting bigger as I went on. I pulled out a short black skirt and I tight white tank top that said 'Haters got no game' and handed them to her. "Go change." she hesitated before taking the clothes from me. She tried to hide a smile, "shouldn't you be the one going this is my room." I put my hands in my pockets, "oh ya. Okay hurry" I said as I shut the door behind me. She came down the stairs wearing the clothes I had picked out and had some black flip flops on. I smiled at her and thought, 'she looks amazingly hot' my eyes went wide at myself. Where the heck did that come from. I almost slapped my self for that. I shrugged at her, "Lets hurry" I grabbed my keys and we got in my car.

We got to the studio after a really quiet drive. I showed Reino around a bit before I ran into Camille and Jo. Camille smiled at Reino, "Who is this James?" Jo was smiling too, "Good job James." I could feel my face go pink a bit and Camille's eyes went wide at me. CRAP! Why was I blushing anyways? O well! No time for that. I cleared my throat , "Hey don't go starting nonsense, this is my sister." Reino shook their hands. I smirked at her, 'so formal with everyone' I thought. Jo gave me a serious look, "SO, Gustavo is waiting for you as are the rest of the guys." "Oh ya, Hey do you two wanna …" Reino mouthed 'No.' Camille glared at her before walking away. Jo smiled, "Busy." then took off. I raised my eyebrows, "Sorry Rein, just.." "Follow you?" she sounded like she knew what I was thinking. I shrugged, "That works too." I grabbed her hand and we went into Gustavo's office. Gustavo and Kelly looked at me really confused. Kendall made a really bold move, he walked right up to Reino , "Wusup?" he smiled. Reino moved closer to me obviously uncomfortable with him getting so close. Carlos and Logan got Excited and pushed Kendall out of the way. Carlos smiled, "good morning , er, I guess its not technically morning…"Logan pushed him aside , but he just smiled and laughed softly. Reino stepped behind me and whispered, "What are they doing?" I gave all three of them annoyed looks. Gustavo shouted getting everyone' attention back to him. "JAMES YOUR LATE AND DISTRACTING THE DOGS WITH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE…."He paused, "Who is she exactly?" I smiled , "This is my little sister" Kelli slapped her forehead as Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all stood up and started talking to her at once. Gustavo shouted, "GET HER OUT!" I pushed her out the door and shut it. "So whats the news, Gustavo?" Kendall asked. "The news , Kendall, is that I don't want you four anywhere near the party tonight" Gustavo said like it was so normal.

"WHAT?!" all four of us shouted. Kendall looked confused. Carlos argued, "How can you have a big time rush party with out Big Time Rush?"

"Ya!" Logan and Kendall shouted. I shook my head, "Its at my house Gustavo!" Gustavo and Kelli laughed, high-fiving each other. "I told you they'd react like that!"

We were confused now, "Wait so we can go?" looked the most confused. Kendall laughed, "So it was just a joke?" I gave Gustavo an annoyed look, "Not cool." Gustavo looked at me, " You guys can go.." we cheered, "BUT," Gustavo continued, "you will not talk to anyone , you will just smile, look cool, and perform, then I want Big Time Rush to stay away from all the important people that will be there so that you guys don't mess everything up!" we all looked at him then at each other before cheering, "Party! Party! Party!" I opened the door and Reino was gone. I stopped my friends from passing me , "Guys?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" "Reino. Shes gone." Logan looked both ways, then took off down the hall. "I'll look this way." the rest of us split up. I ran all over the building and couldn't find her anywhere. I pulled out my phone realizing I could just call her. It rang a few times before I got her voicemail. There were harldy any people there since we weren't shooting anything today. "Where could she have gone?"

I met up with the rest of my friends , none of us had found her. "James, it would ruin your rep. if people knew you lost a.." Carlos stopped in the middle of his joke, "Wait , how old is Reino?" I shrugged , "Truthfully, I don't really know I think maybe 17.." Logan and Kendal's eyes went wide, "You don't know?" they all laughed. "Shut up, I've been waiting for her birthday to come around to find out." I looked around and spotted Camille. "Hey Camille!" I shouted and she came over, "What?" she looked annoyed . "Have you seen my sister anywhere?" she smirked, "She's up three floors at the pet shop." "Thanks!" I patted her shoulder and we all ran off to the elevator. Logan pushed the button for the correct floor. When the doors opened we all flew out and ran up to a desk . There was a creepy looking nerd sitting there, "What can I do for you here at Special Griffins, Griffins?" I winced at the lame name they had. "Have you seen a girl around here?" Logan smiled, " A really hot girl?" I smacked his arm. The nerd looked at us, "She is looking at the animals ." he pointed through a doorway. I ran through it and spotted her. I ssh'd my friends when I notice how happy she looked. She was petting a little black puppy and talked to it. We all awed at how picture perfect she looked. Then Carlos snuck over and grabbed another black puppy. Reino realized we were all there. After a couple minutes we all had a puppy in our lap and were smiling. Carlos was next to Reino, "Feeling better?" she smiled, "Ya," Logan scooted closer to her other side , his closeness annoyed me a little. "Did you know dogs are soothing for people who are having a hard time." Reino frowned, "I don't think im going through a hard time." Logan realized what he had said, "Oh no, sorry, I didn't….." she smiled and cut him off, "but, thanks!" Logan smiled and played with the puppy. I petted the little dog in my lap. We were all having fun, when the nerdy kid came back and told us we had to leave if we weren't going to buy a pet. We put the puppies back, and left. Carlos, Logan , and Kendall, all got in my car. They talked the whole way chatting Reino's ear off. I smiled as she gave me desperate looks to save her from them. I figured it would be fine, talking with them during a car ride wouldn't kill her and it was a good way to keep her from going into any depression states. I only got annoyed when Carlos told her she looked hot in her skirt. She blushed lightly and just smiled. I tapped the brakes a bit and Carlos hit his head against my seat, "Sorry, brakes are touchy.." I tried to cover it up. Crap! What was I doing? I needed clear my head. I turned on the radio, but that made things worse because Kendall, Logan and Carlos started singing every song to Reino. I just writed off my feelings, and drove in silence. Why was acting like such a jerk?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Reino's P.O.V.

"How did I get into this?" I mumbled angrily as Camille vigorously pinned my hair up. I thought back to what had happened when Jo and Camille showed up for the party. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had talked them into 'fixing me up' for the party. Camille pulled my head back so she could get my hair looking just right. She smiled, "Your hair is so soft." I looked into the mirror in front of me, "Thanks" Jo was doing my makeup, "And your skin is so nice I hardly have to apply anything." "Oh" Camille smiled at me, "Are you always so uptight? Loosen up a little." I frowned, "Im not uptight." "Ya, give us some attitude atleast." Jo joked. I sighed , "I'm sorry , I just don't feel like doing all these things that James keeps pushing at me" They both paused working on me and continued with out saying anything. I figured it would be good to finally vent on someone. "I feel like I've died somewhere on the inside and I cant find myself anymore." Camille shrugged, "Relationship end recently?" I nodded, "But its weird, because I cried and cried and then I broke it off with him and then he turned out he didn't even really like me from the beginning and now I just feel so depressed." neither of them said anything. "Sorry I'm not making any sense am I?" Jo smiled, "Its really simple." Camille and I both gave her confused looks. She explained further, "So its over right?" I nodded. "And he didn't even like you from the start, that's what you said, right?" I nodded, "Your point is?" she smiled, " so all you have to do is move on, you have happy memories even if he was just faking it , so decided whether to treasure them or discard them, and get on with life. If he wasn't 'the one' then start searching for the right guy." I sighed, "Surprisingly I understood all that." Camille laughed and Jo gave me a jokingly offended look before laughing too. I sat up straight and smiled in the mirror, "Thanks guys." they finished . "Now," Camille opened my closet, "Lets find a hot dress to make every guy down their adore you." Jo joined her and I just sat on the bed as they pulled out my dresses. They agreed on a short strapless turquoise dress with gathers around the waist and a small bow on the top. I changed into it. Their mouths dropped, "You look amazing!" Jo shouted. Camille linked her arm around mine, "Lets go make an entrance!" Jo took my other arm.

They led me down the stairs, the actual party was in the backyard but Gustavo had made the guys stand at the door and greet people. They were only aloud to say 'Hello' and guide people back out to the party. As the three of us walked down the stairs Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and even James had their mouths wide open and stared at us. I smiled, as Jo and Camille went over to them, "Did we do good enough?" Camille joked. Carlos practically jumped, "Good enough? She looks so , so…" he stared at me not finishing his sentence. Jo smiled at Kendall, "So what time do you guys perform?" he smiled back then looked right at me, "In half an hour. Gustavo should be coming to get us soon to go get ready." I just stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. James was smiling like a lunatic, "Reino there's food on tables out back." I smiled slightly, "Okay ill go then." I walked swiftly out to the back.

There were a ton of people back there that I didn't know. They were all dressed in suits and fancy dresses, I fit right in. I got myself a drink and took a seat away from everybody else. I glanced over the crowd, and accidentally caught some bodies eyes. He smiled and turned towards me. I averted my eyes and turned slightly away. He was tall, with dark brown hair wearing a very nice suit that made him look handsome. He smiled and sat down next to me, I shifted uncomfortably trying not to be rude. "Hey," he leaned towards me. "hey." was all I said. I took a drink from my glass again. He just smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Kacey, im a new intern at Roque Records." I shook his hand, "I'm Reino." He looked around then back to me, "So , Reino, are you enjoying yourself here?" "Do you always talk like that?" I snorted. I looked at him ,"I'm sorry, .." He smiled and cut me off, "Its cool. Your nervous right? that's fine its my first 'Big' party too." I smiled, "I'm sorry, I just do that.. Sometimes." I realized how pathetic I sounded. "Sorry" He laughed a little, "Your not an intern are you?" I shook my head. He smiled which was starting to make me smile. "I'm normal." I joked. He laughed again, "So how does a 'normal' girl like you get to one of these parties?" I froze. I didn't know what I was suppose to say. "Ummm… I'm friends with James." I tried to say it without saying it like it was a question. "Oh, you his Girlfriend?" I smiled feeling a little more comfortable. "No, just a friend." Kacey leaned a little closer to me, "May I ask, are you dating anyone at all?" I shrugged, "No, not that I know of." I joked. He laughed, "Okay" we both smiled at each other and it went quiet for a while. He had these big brown eyes that were calming…. I quickly snapped myself out of my daze. He pulled out his phone, "do you like games?" "Depends" he smiled and started showing me a game he was into. He let me play a few times. I sucked at it . He laughed and scooted a little closer, our legs were touching. I tugged my dress as far down as it would go. We just sat there playing untill Gustavo got up on the small set-up stage, "Ladies, Gentleman, CEO's, Griffin, I present my boy band BIG TIME RUSH!" he climbed off and the guys stepped out. "Lets go!" Kacey pulled me to where people had started to gather. I awkwardly smiled at James when he spotted me. The music started and they began singing and dancing. It was cool how they were all in sync with each other, their voices were really good too. "Wow." I whispered . Kacey smiled at me , "Would you like to dance?" I looked over and almost everyone already was dancing. I shrugged, "Not really." he made a baby face, "C'mon!" I looked at James one more time , "Im not very good though." He laughed and we went over to dance. It was more fun than I had thought it would be. I started to feel a little more like myself . I loosened up and danced some more. By the time the song had ended I was laughing and smiling. "Good night everybody!" Kendall said and the crowd clapped. The stage lights went off and the guys came into the crowd. They announced that they would play some more songs for everyone. Kacey and I were getting something to drink, when James and Kendall came up to us. Logan was dancing with Camille and Carlos was just busting his own moves . James smiled at Kacey, "Hey man." Kacey shook his hand, "You guys did great" "Thanks," Kendall smiled. We started talking when a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?" Kacey offered me his hand, "If that's alright with you guys?" he asked James and Kendall. "Sure." James shrugged. I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Carlos had gone over to James and Kendall . Logan was still dancing with Camille. Kacey smiled as we danced, I tried my best to keep up and not step on my feet. Kacey laughed, "the trick is to keep eye contact with your partner and not look at your feet." my face turned a little pink with embarrassment. "Im sorry." he smiled, and I looked at him. He was surprisingly right , I was doing better not watching my feet. "So ," he smiled, "I'm guessing you don't know exactly who I am." I narrowed my eyes, "Didn't you say you was an intern?" he spun me out and pulled me back into him. "I am . Yes, but did you not find it odd that I look so young?" I thought about it then stared him down. "You do look familiar…." he nodded his head to Griffin. "That's my dad." my eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. "No way!" he laughed at my reaction. "You didn't know Griffin had a son?" he smiled teasingly, "I have a sister too." "I know that," I retorted, "I just didn't know he had another kid." I smiled. We both looked over and saw Mercedes grabbing some random guy saying, "You're my new boyfriend." and making him dance with her. The ended soon "Thank you ." Kacey smiled and walked over to Griffin and some other important associates. James looked annoyed at me, "What?" he shrugged. "I don't know." he mumbled making me feel stupid for asking. Kendall patted his shoulder, "Oh he's fine, the girl he likes just danced with someone else." James and I gave him confused looks. I beamed at James, "Who's the girl?" James slapped Kendall, "don't tell lies." I frowned. "There's a not girl is there?" Kendall looked at James tauntingly, "Oh there is." he said before walking away. I took a step closer to James, he just glared at Kendall. I put my hand on his shoulder, "thank you." he raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh?" I smiled, "Im glad you made me come, even though technically I live here.." he smiled a little, "Do you like him, Griffins son I mean." I shrugged, "He's nice and all but im not really feeling it." I smiled at James. "So, who is Kendall talking about?" he stared at me for a long time, "He just thinks he knows everything." I shrugged, "O well." James leaned a little closer and smiled, "Do you wanna dance?" I smiled, and grabbed his hand, "Of course." a fast song was playing. I smiled at him as we danced. We were both having a lot of fun untill it started getting really crowded. I bumped into a few people, "Sorry." people bumped into to me and I fell. I tried to get up but failed. I started to get frustrated. James grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I stepped forward not realizing there was hardly any space between us to begin with. "Thanks." I looked at him , he was smiling. 'wow was he cute' I pushed him away from me as I thought that. He gave me an annoyed and confused look, "Sorry!" I shouted, "Im gonna go get something to drink now," I made my way out of the crowd. ' What was my brain doing? Why would a thought like that even come into my head?' I mentally slapped myself. 'but its not the first time ether…' I felt like crying again. Suddenly I didn't feel like partying anymore. I started to walk back inside, "Reino!" I looked back and saw James calling my name and heading over to me. Before he could reach me Gustavo blocked his path and started talking to him. I used the opportunity to escape. I went up into my room, plopped on the floor , and cried. It was weird , I was so confused but what was I confused about? I stopped crying and went out onto my balcony. I sat there with my blanket over me and tried to distract my mind by looking at the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. I had fallen asleep outside and the sun was starting to get in my eyes. I went back into my room feeling surprisingly energized and got dressed. I was pulling my hair up and putting on some earings that matched my blue-one strap shirt. I couldn't help but think about last night, why was the way I see James changing. I shook my head as if that would erase the thought. I remembered what Kendall was teasing him about. If James liked somebody I was gonna find out who. I walked down stairs and found all four guys sleeping in the living area. I was feeling very happy so I decided I would do them a favor and make breakfast. It was easy to make waffled because we had one of those irons that told you when to pull them out and when to put them on. I made an enormous stack, I looked over at them and they were shifting around trying to stay sleep. Carlos lifted his head and sniffed the air, "I smell Waffles!" he shouted and ran into the kitchen. He began filling a plate, "Thanks Reino!" I just smiled at the enthusiastic guy. Soon Kendall, Logan, and James came over and joined us. I had realized something that was obvious, they were all shirtless. I tried not to stare, Kendall noticed and held up his arm showing off his muscles. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. He just shrugged and got some food. James was sitting there with an empty plate scanning the pile. I was a little confused, "What are you looking for?" he grabbed a few and smiled, "oh good! Their not burnt like usual." I slapped his arm, "I hate you." he just laughed taking a bite. I smiled once he wasn't looking at me.

After the food was gone we were all just sitting there talking, James looked at my short shorts and shirt, "What has you all dressed up?" I shrugged, "Im going out today?" "Where?" Carlos smiled wide. Logan smirked, "Maybe we could tag along." I shook my head , "Nope." but they didn't seem to notice. I sighed, their attention span wasn't long enough. Kendall stood up like he had a brilliant idea, "We should all go to that place In the mountains that Reino talked about!" they all cheered then looked at me. "Go by yourselves." Carlos and James whined, "But we don't know how to get there!" "Ill give you directions…." but before I could tell them anything they plugged their ears and shouted. I tried to escape from them since they had their eyes closed too. But they stopped , Kendall shouted, "She's trying to escape!" I face palmed my head and took off running towards the front door. All four of them tackled me down just in front of the door. OOF! THUD! They all climbed off except James he sat on my back, "Are you gonna take us?" "No!" I shouted. Carlos laughed, "You realize," he emphasized by raising his hands up, "We've already one" "Ya," Logan added, "Its four to one, and your pinned down." I struggled, "Your so heavy Jamie!" he didn't budge. I stopped almost ready to give up, "Fatty." I whispered. James just laughed, "I already know you cant be talking about me ," He made a serious face, "Because I'm hot!" I made a pouty face, "ugh! Be ready in 5 minutes an lunch is on you guys." James got off of me "Oh Ya!" they all high-fived each other. "I hate you guys." I mumbled as I dusted my shirt off. They all ran and got dressed, James and Carlos put together a picnic Basket. They practically empty the fridge.

It was an hour and a half drive. They sang the whole way. As soon as I parked I jumped out and hugged myself taking in the cool air. I closed my eyes thinking it was peaceful until Kendall came over. He put an arm around my shoulder and turned me towards the trails, "SO which one did you take last time?" I slapped his arm off of me, and pointed to a nearby one, "That one." Carlos turned to Logan "Race Ya!" and they both took off like little kids. James grabbed the food out of the car. I looked at him , he looked good in his sunglasses. I just stared at him expressionless, what was this feeling I had in my chest?

James interrupted my thoughts, "Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming too?" he smirked. I stayed silent and started walking to the trail. Kendall and James walked together just ahead of me, I could see Logan and Carlos still racing to the top. I mumbled to myself, "Boys never grow up."

JAMES P.O.V.

We had finally made it to the top, Reino had been dragged up the last part. I looked out at the view , it was amazing. I felt so high up, and there was a cool breeze up here. I looked at my friends and they were all taking in the moment too. Reino was standing there looking out too. Her hair blew a across her bare shoulder. She looked so beautiful. I smiled at myself, but then remembered what Kendall had said at the party last night. He thinks that I like her. I mean , like her ,like her. And he wouldn't let go of the fact that we weren't really related. I hated how he was right. To be honest, when I first met her I couldn't stop looking at her, but I thought I had learned to control it. I was starting to get worried, because last night I think I almost kissed her. When she was knocked down on the dance floor I had judged how light she was and pulled her way to close to me….. Besides she probably didn't feel the same way and probably never will. I was contempt with just being her 'brother'.

My thoughts were cut off, when Reino spoke, "Its time for lunch!" Carlos was obviously the first one to dig in. I sat down across from her next to Kendall. Logan sat down on the other side of her , I kind of wanted to go over there and kick him out of his spot so I could sit there. I decided it would be better if I didn't . I ate my food and tried to act normal. I looked over at her and noticed she was keeping to herself and staring at the ground. Even though Carlos and Logan Kept talking to her, but they didn't seem to notice that wasn't paying them any attention. I smiled to myself , she was so cute. She looked at me, I averted my eyes for no apparent reason. She shifted nervously, then looked back down at the ground. Crap! She probably she thinks its weird if I like her cus we like live in the same house and were suppose to be like family. that's when my phone vibrated I pulled it out and gave Kendall a confused look. I read his text

TXT from Kendall: I saw thatJ!

I looked and him he was smiling like an idiot. I gave him a stupid look. My phone vibrated again. It was from Kendall again.

TXT: Dude, your worrying about nothing, think about it! She doesn't see you as a brother, and YOU like HER. Im guessing it goes both ways…

I stared at him for a really long time before texting back

ME: I cant

KENDALL: huh? Y not?

ME: im her brother

K: no your not! Quit using a lame excuse!

M: k, im way older than her.

K: dude, you don't even know how old she is! Quit coming up with excuses and just except you like her!

I glared at Kendall who was giving me an annoyed look.

K: fine, then maybe ill get her.

M: what about Jo?

K: she's not interested plus she said she has a boyfriend

M: do what you want.

K: for reals? Your totally okay with me hitting on her?

M: changed my mind stay away from her..

K: just admit it!

M: no

I put my phone away and Kendall never text back. Carlos and Logan had started a thumb-war with Reino . She was laughing . I tried to hide my smile, cus I knew Kendall would catch it. I stood up, "We should probably get going." Carlos, Logan and Reino whined, "but we're having so much fun!" I smiled a little then looked at my watch, "Im gonna start hiking down , you guys do what you want." Kendall stood up "Ill join you." Reino looked up at me, "But, you guys were the ones that wanted to come in the first place." she frowned. "We can go ,"Logan shrugged. The three of them gathered everything up and came down with us. I was walking with Kendall, he kept nudging me to go walk with her. Then he smiled, "If you don't go I'm gonna make you hate me." I glared at him. "Please don't do anything. Just leave it alone." He gave a devil's smile, "Hey Reino," I shook my head. "James says he has to go to the bathroom and cant wait, he wants you to wait for him while the rest of us go on ahead." she looked at him in disbelief then at me. "you're a big boy Jamie," Carlos and Logan already left her side and Kendal led them down the trail. They got out of earshot really fast. I hated Kendall more than anything right now. Reino looked at me, "Hurry." I dint really want to explain to her that Kendall did that on purpose so I just went a little ways off the trail counted to 10 and came back. She looked at me , I could tell she was trying to hide a smile, "is your bladder good now, cus they got way ahead." I smirked, "It went pretty good…." she cut me off making a sick face, "I don't want the details." then we started walking down the trail. . I laughed at her. She was awfully quiet, usually we both just talk and talk to the other . Maybe I made her uncomfortable,

"Hey Reino.."

"Hey James.." we both spoke at the same time. I looked at her, "You first." she nodded, "Okay"

"Umm, did I do anything to make you mad cus I feel like your avoiding me and you look like you have something to say but…" I chuckled a little. She frowned, "What?" I started laughing, "Sorry, I just thought you were mad at me." I lied. She looked at me in disbelief, "Really?" "Ya." I said a little too fast. She smiled anyways, "If you say so." I shrugged, but before I could say anything she spoke again, "If it has to do with that girl Kendall was that Kendall mentioned you can talk about it." I froze and looked at her. She stopped walking and looked at me, "Theres obviously someone on your mind." "You have no idea." I mumbled. She smiled, "Just know you can tell me anything." I smiled deviously ,"Anything?" she raised an eyebrow, "Just not guy stuff." I laughed and gave her a small hug, and kissed her head. She gave me a weird look. I shrugged , " What, a brother cant show his sister he loves her?" I joked. She laughed a little, "Still not your sister dude." I pretended to care that she said that , but I kinda actually like hearing her say that. We walked down to the car where Logan Carlos and Kendall we sitting outside of it. I was smiling and Kendall noticed this and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you guys just sitting there?" Logan stood up, "You guys have the keys!" Carlos was smiling, "you're a guy James, you don't have to take that long." Reino gave a disgusted look and unlocked her car. Kendal Logan and I just smirked and climbed in. I took the passenger seat, as Kendall hopped in he whispered, "You owe me one." I gestured 'okay'.

Reino gave the other 3 a ride to their houses, so we didn't get home until 7:30pm. It was almost completely dark outside. We came through the front door and I dropped myself onto the couch. Reino put the extra lunch food away then came over to where I was. She put her foot on my butt, "Move over." I smiled , "This is my couch." she crossed her arms, "Ill sit on you." I teased her, "Oh no, I'm sooo scared your gonna…" she jumped on me sitting on my back. I laughed and wiggled around until I turned over so she was sitting on my stomach. She fell forward and caught herself by putting each of her hands on both sides of my head. It was like a couple's pose if they were making out on the couch. Her face turned a little red. I smirked as my body disconnected from my mind and moved on its own. I put my hands on her shoulders bracing her for a fall and rolled us off the couch onto the floor. I was on top of her now, I wanted to kiss her so bad I couldn't hardly get a hold of myself. I was bringing my face closer to hers, then I stopped and whispered, "My couch." I quickly sat myself up and laughed trying to make it seem like I had been joking the entire time. She just lay there frozen. "Uh, Reino?" I sounded a little worried. She snapped out of it, "You could've just said so." she wouldn't make eye contact with me and her face was getting darker red. I climbed off of her and sat on the couch, "It was just a joke." I tried to sound believable. She glared at me as she stood up, then gave a fake laugh and stole the remote from me. "That was kinda a dumb joke." she stated as she flipped through channels. I frowned, "Don't take it so seriously." I looked at the t.v. once she had picked a channel . I sat there scolding myself but, I didn't really regret my actions as much as I should've.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Reino's P.O.V.

I walked through the front door of my and saw James standing in the kitchen . He was cooking some kind of soup that smelled like heaven. "Hey babe." he said I looked at him confused. Then he came over to me as I was setting my stuff on the couch. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "Your so cold to me." he cried. I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck. He smiled and lifted me up into a steamy kiss…..BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I sat up as fast as I could in cold sweat. My alarm was going off. I looked around the dark room, I hugged my pillow, it was only a dream. UGH! I hit my alarm turning the noise off. I groaned and got up for school. Stupid uncontrollable dreams… why would I ever… but then I remembered what happened the previous night. How could James be so stupid as to do something like that as a joke. My cheeks got warm just at the thought. I shook my head, he was just being dumb. I got dressed and tip toed down the stairs. He most likely wasn't up yet. I grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door not wanting to risk being around him. Until I could figure out what was going on between us I was going to try to avoid him. Which will be easy since he will be shooting and rehearsing again.

I got to school early so I had decided to get the homework from the classes I had missed on Friday.

I was walking to my English class when I saw Jaden walking towards me. I tried to hide my face but he approached me, "Hey Reino, can I talk to you for a minu…" I cut him off, "Nope! Busy, sorry catch you later!" I shouted nervously as I took off down the hall. "Wait!" he was running after me. I ran at full speed and hid in a supply closet. I heard his foot steps outside as he looked around where I had disappeared. I prayed as hard as I could, "please don't look in the closet even though its so obvious…." I saw his shadow under the door disappear. I sighed , I moved around in the closet then I realized there was someone in there with me. "Is someone in here?" I whispered. "Yes!" they shouted. I screamed and scrambled out of there. The boy stood up and stepped out towards me. I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I covered my head with my hands and explained myself. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there , I probably hurt you when I dived in there, Please don't kill me!" there was no response. I looked up to find he was kneeling in front of me , he started laughing. I gave him a confused look. "Okay!" he joked "I won't kill you." he held out his hand and helped me up. I stayed quiet because I was really embarrassed. He handed me some of my stuff I had dropped. "Your Reino Welker, I think." he gave a friendly smile. "Ya, sorry, who are .." he cut me off, "the names Caleb Snyder." I gave a small smile, "Hello," I sighed, "I really am sorry, but what were you doing in there?" he smiled. "You know, hanging out, and stuff" Caleb joked. I laughed, "Is it really that much fun?" he shrugged. "When I don't have random girls jumping in and sitting on me." I blushed. "don't get me wrong your beautiful, but I like guys." my eyes went wide, "Oh." I leaned away from him in a joking way. He laughed and pulled me on to a hug, "Consider us friends, from now on." I looked around and saw Jaden, he saw me. I looked at Caleb, "Friends only if you save me from hiiiiiim!" I screamed and dragged him behind me. He ran a few feet ahead of me , "girls are so slow." "Shut up." I laughed as he dragged me faster. There were a ton of more people at school by now. I looked at my watch "Good class will be starting soon" Caleb smiled, "SO why exactly are you avoiding your boyfriend?" a small stab of pain hit my heart, but I shrugged it off, "Oh, he's not my boyfrieeeeee…!" we both slipped on the floor and crashed into a group of people. "Im sooo sorry !" I shouted as I got up to run again but Jaden grabbed my arm forcing me to face him. We stood there staring at each other. Everyone was looking at us. I could here whispers like, "are they breaking up?" I smiled awkwardly, "How's it going Jade?" he looked really sad, "Reino, I ….." the bell cut him off. I jerked my arm out of his grasp. Nobody moved though. "Well, gotta go to class!" I took off running for my homeroom. I glanced back before I walked through the door, I didn't feel the least bit bad for him I just wished he would leave me alone. Besides, he broke up with me, why would he be chasing after me? Something was off but I don't really wanna know what.

Every time a class ended I took off and Jaden tried to follow me . By now everybody was talking about us, about whether we were breaking up , or if one of us cheated or some other random story they were coming up with. I hid in the girls bathroom during lunch and I heard some girls talking about it. A girl from my P.E. class named Tracey was talking with her friends. "I heard that someone saw her coming out of a closet with Caleb Snyder." her friend Bianca , "So, everybody knows Caleb is gay." Tracey sighed, "I think it was her that messed up their relationship, shes always such a bookworm he probably got tired of her and dumped her." Bianca made a face at her, "Ya but you don't think there's anything wrong with Jaden. He's not perfect you know, I think it was his fault!" I shouted from inside the stall, "YES!" they looked at my head that was above the door. I smiled oddly and leaned on the door, "Bianca is right." Tracey made a face and Bianca grinned, but they both came over to my door. Tracey pursed her lips, "So what happened? Did you dump him?" I shrugged, "He was unfaithful, so ya, and now I don't know what he wants" Bianca clapped for herself. "Told you so." she poked Tracey . Tracey glared at her then looked at me, "So you wouldn't care if I date him?" I shrugged , "If you want to" she looked at me as if she didn't believe me, "You wont like your ninjas or something like that after me?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but then decided it would be fun to joke about it, "Probably not." she frowned, "I don't want him." Bianca's eyes went wide, "So its true then?" I sighed at her, "Yes, yes it is." they both ran out. Most likely to spread more gossip, but I was having a little bit of fun so I didn't mind.

I made it through the rest of the school day able to avoid Jaden, but all day long people were whispering behind my back and staring at me. I invited Caleb over but he was on the soccer team and they had to practice. I went home and did my homework. I was in my room listening to my ipod. I heard the door open, and darted down the stairs. "Hey James Guess Wha…" I stopped when I saw my mom and James' dad in the entrance. My mom laughed when she saw my reaction, "Sweetie, that's not way to look when your parents just got home from such a long trip." I smiled again, "Sorry I just….." I stopped myself. "How was the trip did you guys have fun?" there was a really long tense pause between the two before James' dad put his arm around my mom's shoulders, "It was amazing." for some reason it felt like something was different about them, but it probably wasn't a big deal. "Great ," I helped them carry their luggage upstairs. To avoid more uncomfortable silence I chatted theirs ears off like crazy. I told my mom literally everything that had happened, then I realized something, "Wait, aren't you guys scheduled to be gone for another week?" I regretted asking because it brought on more silence. They looked at each other then back to me, my mom smiled sadly, "Honey, I …" I cut her off looking away from them, "Its fine! don't answer that! Hey guess what? I made some really good pancakes the other day…." I was cut off by James' dad shutting a drawer a little hard as if he was annoyed about something. I flinched and jumped at the same time, "I'm sorry, I'll go." he gave me a apologetic look, "Reino, I didn't mean to do that im sorry." I fiddled with my hands I smiled and tried to sound like I was fine, "I'm fine I'll let you guys get settled back in, the time zone was different right, you just need a few days to adjust." I scurried out the room and locked myself in my own. I climbed on my bed and told myself everything was fine. I took a minute, I guess it was more like 5 minutes, and shook the feeling off. A hot bath would feel nice I thought. I got my stuff and went into the bathroom.

I stayed in the tub, for what felt like hours, but was really only 2. I thought about it , something obviously happened while they were gone, what if…. I stopped myself. No! they loved each other it was obvious, I was just looking to much into it. I didn't want an answer to my questions. I text James so I wouldn't feel lonely,

M: hey what time you coming home? Ges wut? Mom and dad are back early! Hurry home so I can get my souvenir!

I waited for a reply, when it didn't come I had just decided to go to bed. Extra sleep never hurt anyone. I turned on my ipod and out the earbuds in so I couldn't hear anything but the music. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up around 2:00 am with a growling stomach. I forgot to eat dinner. I yawned and stepped out of my room, it was so dark I could bearly see anything. I made my way down the hallway when a light turned on downstairs . I jumped back. Then slapped myself for thinking it was a burglar. I walked down the stairs and yawned again. James was in the kitchen still wearing day clothes. I gave him a confused look, "Are you just bearly getting home?" I whispered. He smiled, "SHH!" I lowered my voice even more, "Did taping really go that late?" he got a glass of milk and drank it, "We're shooting like crazy, they said we might be getting enough sponsors to go on a tour I London" he sounded so excited and was smiling like crazy. I gave him a really happy smile, even though for some reason I felt a lump grow in my chest. "That's amazing!" he shh'd me again. "Right , sorry." he smiled , "So why are you still up?" my stomach growled very loudly, which made me blush. "Oh." he laughed. I changed the subject as James handed me an apple to eat. "So if you guys get the tour when will you be going?" he shrugged, "Gustavo wants us to finish the last 15 episodes and then start it as soon as we can" he calculated the time in his head, "it could be as soon as 2 months if we stay on our strict schedule, then we get a week off, then that would most likely be when we would go." I tried not to let my smile fall. James yawned when I didn't say anything, "I'm gonna catch a few winks, goodnight." he ruffled my hair before going up the stairs. I just sat there I lost my appetite. I should be happy for him , so why did I feel like he was so far away already? I tried my best to get rid of the lump in my chest, why was it even there? I went back to my room, I had school tomorrow and if it was going to be full of as much running and chasing as today then I needed some sleep. every time I almost feel back into a deep sleep my mind trailed off about James, so I kept scolding myself and tried my best to keep those thoughts locked up.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm beeping. "UGH!" I threw my pillow off my bed. I turned off the noise and got dressed for school. I went downstairs and James was running out the door, "Bye Reino, let mom and dad know I'll be home late!" "sure" I whispered. He was completely nuts, I'm so glad I'm not famous cus that would be hard to do. I got some breakfast and left for school.

The rest of the week went by fast, I was able to avoid Jaden at school, my parents at home, who acted just as strange as the day the had come home. I didn't really see James he was at work. It was weird I think I missed him. The one thing I did though that was actually really fun is I spent a lot of my time with Caleb. I told him about the members of my family and he promised to keep quiet. He was a lot of fun.

On Saturday I took him to that awesome place in the mountains. It was around the time I should've been home but I didn't really want another evening with the awkwardness. "it looks even cooler at night," I smiled. Caleb smiled at me, "When I get a boyfriend im gonna bring him here." I laughed, "Just warn me so I don't walk up on you guys." he pushed me and we laughed. It was quiet then he gave me a serious look, "SO are you gonna tell me whats been bothering you?" I looked at him as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He narrowed his eyes, "I'll listen." he sat down and held out his arm for me since it was cold. I sat next to him and scooted closer to get warm. "I think there's something going on with my parents." he snorted a little, "Of course there is their married." I shook my head, "Not like that! Duh, .." I paused, "They keep acting weird around me and they don't look at each other like they did before, im afraid.." I tear rolled down my face and he wiped it away. "It happened a little different when it was my biological dad , but the signs are the same," I cuddled my knees up to my body and layed my head on them, "and the worst part is I don't know what the feeling in my chest is!" Caleb looked at me weird, "Okay, im lost, are we still talking about your parents?" I looked at him not wanting to say anything, but he smiled wide, "No way!" I looked at him like was crazy, "What, do you think im talking about?" he laughed a little, "Wow, this is exactly why I gave up on girls.." he paused, "No offense." I stuck my tongue at him. He shrugged, "Reino you like James , don't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth, "Ya duh, hes my brother." he shook his head, "You said your self you don't see him as a brother." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me, "Think about it, you like, maybe even, love him." I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't" I stood up and paced back and forth, but the more I thought about it the more it came to realization, "What if I just don't want my life to be boring , cus without him and his friends it would be." Caleb shook his head, "Your seriously gonna tell yourself that?" he stood up and stopped my from pacing. He shook me, "YOU. LIKE. HIM." I stood there and suddenly everything started to spill out. Caleb had wide eyes when I told him about that 'joke' James played on me. "I'm guessing he likes you too." I stared him waiting for him to say he was joking and to not take it seriously. I shook my head, "Hes the one who insists we are siblings so there's no way." Caleb sighed, "Yup, im glad I gave up girls." I slapped his arm, "What am I suppose to do if he does?" he smiled, "I don't know?" he gave me a stupid look, "Kiss him or something.." I gave him a worried look, "And if he doesn't?" I gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

James P.O.V.

I was completely swamped with work, which was a lot of fun. But I was starting to miss Reino, only a little. Who am I kidding? I wanted to spend so much time with her as soon as I could, but I was never gonna get that time because Gustavo informed us that they are scheduling our tour and were going to be announcing it everywhere by next week. I was stoked, and all of us had tons of work to do. It didn't help me keep my head clear with Kendall telling me all these 'things' I could do to make sure Reino was in love with me. "Dude, sneak in her bed when you get home and just hold her if you miss her that much." I smacked him at the thought, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID?!" I shouted and some people looked at us. I lowered my voice, "I cant do that!" Kendall laughed, "Did you tell her about our tour." I shrugged, "I mentioned it " he sighed, "Dude, you have to tell her you like her before we leave or she'll forget about you." I was offended by him saying she'd forget me, I sighed and agreed though, "I know but I think she actually might already know." he raised his eyebrows at me, then smirked, "Did you do something?" my face went red at the thought of it. "Sorta.." Kendall laughed like crazy, "When did this happen?" I couldn't keep eye contact with him, "after we dropped everyone off at home that one day." he smiled like a devil, "So you owe me more than one." I crossed my arms and looked at him, "Nope, it was all me," I paused confused, " at least I think it was me, I don't know, it was like I couldn't stop myself." he was laughing, "Its not funny, dude I almost attacked my sister!" my voice cracked at the end up it and I drooped my head. Kendall looked at me really surprised, I gave him a serious look, "Not in that way dude, your gross." he shrugged and rolled his eyes, "What exactly did you do?" I hung my head in shame and gave him the details. When I finished I looked up and him and he gave me a hopeful smile, "Dude, your face is red." I slapped his arm. "your dumb." I mumbled. He sighed, "You really like her don't you?" I nodded. He sounded hopeful, "Then find some time, hey!" he pointed up as he got an idea, "When they give us a week off before we leave then spend some time with her and tell her, then if she rejects you ,you don't have to go crazy wondering while we tour" I looked at him, "And what if she does?" he smiled then you get to kiss her once before we go and have no contact with her for 2 months and then come back hoping she still feels the same way." I frowned, "thanks man, I really needed more to be worried about." he smiled stupidly, "THat was my plan." he smiled I gave in and smiled back.

After that then we got called over to go back on set. I cleared my mind and got into character. We shot scenes until 12:00 am . We were all exhausted and ready to go home. Unfortunately Gustavo had written a new song for us to go over. It was about two people who were in love and one of them goes across the world. Kendall smirked at me when it was introduced to us. "It was written for our show!" I shouted and everyone looked at me. Logan and Carlos looked at me. "Actually you two have it backwards, its suppose to be Kendall who we shout that at" Carlos said like it was obvious. Logan seemed to caught on, "Carlos I think they might be REALLY talking about James." they looked at both of us. Kendall whispered to them, "we are." they both gleamed at me and I glared at Kendall. "Who is it?" Carlos got right in my face. Logan whispered with Kendall . Then he pointed up in the air, as Kendall told him. "Not cool Kendall!" I shouted. Carlos looked confused "Logie, who is James in love with?" before any more beans were spilled Gustavo shouted, "BE QUIET, SO WE CAN FINISH AND GO HOME!" I shrugged and we all got back in line. We went through the song a few times to figure it out. "James will be singing lead." Gustavo stated. Kendall and Logan whispered then laughed. I just glared and started singing. It was amazing how similar my love life was to Jo and Kendall's on the show. This song felt good to sing it was like it described exactly how I felt right now. "Good, for now." Gustavo stood up, "Go home and be ready for another day." I ran and grabbed my stuff as fast as I could so I could go home, this would be the earliest I would get home and Reino might actually still be awake. Logan, Carlos and Kendall blocked my path. "SO when did you start putting the moves on her?" Logan smiled. Carlos still looked confused. Kendall smiled, "Apparently the day we went to the mountains, he jumped her once they got home." Logan's eyes went wide, and Carlos caught on, "Your in love with your sister?" I frowned at Kendall, that guy couldn't keep a secret if he was paid. "Yes" I was blunt, " and I want to get home so I can possibly see her." they didn't move. "What?!" I shouted they dragged me back to my dressing room , Logan pulled out a notebook from nowhere, and Kendall and Carlos sat me on the couch. "I need to go!" I attempted to stand up but they grabbed my shoulders and sat me back down. Logan smiled, "You do realize we leave for London in like less than 2 months, right?" I nodded . "And your most likely not going to be able to really talk to her until we finish shooting and they give us a week off." I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What are you getting at?" Logan smiled then got serious, "We're gonna help you plan an epic 'I'm in love with you' moment." I looked at Kendall then to Carlos they were both smiling. I shrugged and relaxed back, then realized I had no idea how I was going to tell her. I had tons of ideas but hadn't put a lot of thought into it. "Okay." I smiled and gave in.

We ended up planning the perfect moment untill almost 2:00 a.m. we had finally come together on really good idea, but was it good enough? We needed a girls opinion. We were thinking of who we could ask. Logan raised his hand indicating he knew what to do, "Camille sleeps here some times and I think she's here tonight, we could ask her ." we all got up and sprinted to Camille's dressing room. We knocked on the door and heard her get up. I felt like a child on Christmas with all the excitement I suddenly had. Camille opened the door, "It's 2:oo am so if it is not something im interested in you will all.." Logan cut her off and gave her a super fast version of what was happening. "We need a girls opinion on a 'I'm in Love with you moment' to see if James should use it when he tells Reino he likes her before we go on tour." she smirked then Yawned , "what's your idea?" we told her and she was now more awake. "You guys came up with that?" we all nodded. "DO you think she'll like it?" I leaned closer waiting for her to give us her opinion. She smiled, "It's actually really good, if I was her I wouldn't be able to say no." we jumped for joy and ran down the hallway screaming. I looked at my watch , "Gotta go! Thanks guys!" I ran out the door and drove home.

As soon as I got home I went straight to bed. Which was easy cus my mind was at ease now that I had a plan. I woke up the next morning at my usual 6 so I could get to work just before 7. As I ran out of the kitchen towards the door Reino came down the stairs, "Bye Reino, Tell mom and dad ill be working late." she frowned, "Have fun." I stopped for a second, "Is something wrong?" she shrugged, "No, just tired." she faked a yawn. I smiled bright hoping it might cheer her up a bit, then I ran back through the front door and gave her a hug. "I only have a few more weeks left" she gave me a confused look, "Then what are you still doing here? Get your butt to work!" she smiled. And I ran back through the door and laughed to myself. She was so funny! It made me more excited to get done and tell her how I felt. For the first time in , literally forever , I felt like a I had the energy of a kid and I was looking forward to something more than work.

Word had spread fast that I liked someone, but luckily with the tour coming up it was passed off as rumors and they didn't get anywhere near the media it was just work gossip. I was full of energy, I took a few deep breaths to calm down. My work will not suffer for anything, I told myself and got into character so we could shoot. We were starting to get ahead of schedule, but still had to work like crazy. Gustavo had squished in a photo shoot for us all. Which was perfect because I couldn't start smiling . Everything was going so smoothly.

The next week went by in a flash, I was having the time of my life! Were we on a 5 min break while we changed and had make-up done for different scenes. "Why do you keep smiling like that?" Carlos gave me a confused look. I just shrugged, "I just feel really good." he pulled out a calendar and handed it to me. I looked at him and then at the calendar . He had marked how many days until we get our break. He patted my shoulder , "I did that just for you man." he walked away to get dressed. I looked at the calendar. "Wait a minute." I counted the days again. He had marked them wrong. I laughed to myself, 'idiot'. I threw the calendar on the couch. Sometimes I think Carlos needs some 'special' help. "James, we're ready for you." I smiled at the director. "Okay." I got up and walked out onto the set.

I was at work really late on Sunday night. We were finishing up recording our new song, "Well boys," Gustavo leaned back in his chair, "We'll be done in 2 weeks." all four of us cheered and jumped up. Gustavo smiled at Kelli. Kelli leaned down, "They do realize preparing for their tour is going to be one of the hardest things they will have to do?" Gustavo smirked, "Let them enjoy it for a bit." Kelli rolled her eyes. We all jumped around and happy-danced in the recording booth.

I calmed myself down, by taking deep breaths. I sent her a text , I only got to see her once every couple of mornings and I usually just said goodbye. I wonder if she missed having me around. At least my dad and her mom were back early so she wasn't just sitting at home by herself. I wonder what she was doing right now? I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. It was only 10:30pm I doubt she was asleep.

M: what you doing right now?

I fiddled around while I waited for a reply. My phone vibrated.

Reino: um, listening to music in my room.

M: Is it Big Time Rush that you listening to?!:D

R: u wish…its actually ATL

M: Whose that?

R: All Time Low! They are the best….no offense:D

M: L your so cold….

R: yupJ

I laughed to myself

M: where's my dad and your mom?

There was a really long pause before she text back.

R: I don't know, out somewhere . The smile fell off my face.

M: your all alone?

R: is that suppose to be something knew? You guys are always at work.

M: oh ya…GUESS WHAT?

R: what?

M: we get done filming in two weeks , and then I have a whole week before we prepare to tour and leave for London, lets do something, K?

R: I'll think about it.

M: What is there to think about?! Besides I've already got a big surprise for you!

R: does it include any of your friends?

I felt a little uneasy, that she would ask about them.

M: Do you want it to? I held my breath hoping she would say what I wanted her too

R: not in the slightest…again, no offense.

I laughed, she was so funny. I laughed at myself for thinking she would want them around her. Then it hit me, the 'big surprise' my friends would be there , but then I guess im worrying about nothing because they were gonna be there to help me. I smiled to myself , I couldn't wait for the next two weeks to end!

Around 11:00pm they let us go home early since we were ahead of schedule. When I got home then there was really loud music blasting from Reino's room. I was a little confused what was going on. I walked up the stairs but as I passed my parents room I could hardly hear them. But I think they were shouting. I ran into Reino's room. She was out on her balcony. I turned off her music, and she turned around to me. She looked really, REALLY sad. We both heard a crash come from the other room. I ran into the bedroom and there was a vase on the floor that was now broken. My dad and Reino's mom slumped down. I was getting upset at the thought they were actually fighting. My dad looked at me apologetically, "James.." I cut him off. "What the heck is going on?!" they both hung their heads. "When did all of this start?" I raised my hands to show emphasis. Reino's mom had tears in here eyes. She grabbed a small bag , "I think we just need some time to cool off." she walked out of the room and stopped in the hallway where Reino had appeared. "Sweetie go get your bag." Reino just looked at her, "But I don't want to go." I shook my head, I was not about to let Reino leave once I finally had a chance to be with her. "There's no need for that, just work it out!" my dad came out of the room. "you don't have to go, Katie." Reino's mom glared at my dad. "I think we need some time apart, just a few days." she turned to Reino "Go get your bag." Reino ran in her room , a few seconds later she came out with her jacket and ran down the stairs. Katie, Reino's mom, started after her, "where are you going?" I stood there and heard the sound of her car take off down the street. I turned to my dad, "What has been going on?" he drooped his head, "When we were away on our cruise, then your mother and I ran into some of her old friends , one of which she used to date….." He explained everything to me. I stood there in disbelief, "You don't have to hold her against that, just let it go!" he stared at me for a really long time. "I just cant believe …" I stopped him, "Cant you see how bad she feels?! Its over now, your just gonna let it ruin this family like that?!" Katie came up the stairs, "She wont answer her phone." my dad sighed then went and got his keys. He gave Katie a small smile and took her hand. I frowned, "It was that easy all along" I looked at them, "WOW, none of this even had to happen!" they just walked out the door and drove away. I got into my car and went to look for her too. I called her but she wouldn't answer. I used this app I had on my phone to track hers and I saw her heading towards a neighborhood I didn't recognize.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

James P.O.V.

I followed the gps tracker on my phone . I saw her car parked in front of a house I didn't recognize. She was knocking on the front door. I turned off my headlights and watched intensely. The porch light turned on and a boy that didn't look too much older than her opened the door. She practically jumped on him. Held pulled her inside and shut the door. My heart sank. She obviously didn't need me to comfort her. I called my dad and let them know I found her. I guess I had been at work for far too long. I just cant believe she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me. I was still curious though, so I decided to go peek through the windows.

Reino's P.O.V.

I couldn't stand being at home with my mom and James' dad shouting. I could see everything falling apart, and the worst part was I had finally excepted the way I felt about James but he wasn't around anymore. I had gone to Caleb instead. I was standing outside his house I was wiping away tears when he opened the door. "Reino…" I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me inside. He helped me sit down on their couch. He went into the kitchen and brought me back a glass of water. I was holding my knees up , "Reino, what happened?" Caleb sat down and put an arm around me. I wiped my face, "I think they might split up." Caleb gave me an 'its okay' look then gave me another hug, "That's not gonna happen." I held onto his jacket. "What if it does Caleb?" he frowned, "they just need some time, don't worry about it." pulled away from him , "What if it does, what if my family falls apart again?" I started crying again. He layed his head on my shoulder , "Everything will be fine, they love each other don't they?" I shrugged, "I hope so.." he smiled, "And you love James." I frowned, "I don't even get to see him anymore" I crossed my arms, "and hes going on tour." Caleb nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him. "I don't think my chances are good." Caleb smiled, "I think your wrong." his smile was getting bigger. I gave him a confused look , he pointed to the window. I turned my head over. My eyes almost popped out of my head . James looked at us and took off running. I hopped off the couch and flew through the door, he was almost to his car, "Wait, James!" he turned around and walked to me . He looked like he had been really hurt. "let me ask you something." he crossed his arms, I stopped in front of him . He was quiet for a really long time, " why didn't you tell me what was happening?" I froze and looked away from him, "I didn't want to bother you, you need to be focused on getting ready for your tour." he shook his head, " if something major like that happens I have a right to know, im still part of our family!" I sighed, "None of you are ever even home, and I spent the last three days keeping my music loud so I don't have to listen to those two fight!" I shouted louder than I had tried to . James got upset, "What, you didn't run to your new boyfriends house every night?!" I glared at him, "What are you talking about?!" he pointed to Caleb's house, "I saw you guys all cuddly and him comforting you!" "Caleb is just a friend!" I through my arms up in frustration, "Why does it even matter to you?!" he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He opened his car door, "Do what you want." "Wait…" he shut the door and drove away. I slapped myself, why did I have to ruin this…..

I drove home after telling Caleb goodbye. When I got home I was given a long talk by my mom and James' dad about how they were sorry and how our family wasn't going to fall apart. They said James came by grabbed his stuff and informed them he was gonna stay at Kendall's until they leave fore their tour. I felt so terrible, I probably wont see him for the rest of my life. And I could only blame myself.

The next day went by in a blur, but I told Caleb what we had said to each other and he kept saying the reason why it had bothered James that I went to him instead; was because he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. "THINK, about it Reino" Caleb was trying to convince me while we sat under the bleachers and ate lunch while the football team practiced. "He's just jealous that you would go to another guy before going to him." I shook my head, "IF that is true then why cant he just say that… guys are so dumb sometimes." I took a bite of my lunch, "no offense." he shrugged, "Ya, but you woman are WAY more complicated, all you need to do is kiss him or something and he'll will get over it, but instead your sitting under a smelly bench with a friend trying to find excuses to deny everything." I sighed at him, "Its not that easy." he shook his head disagreeing with me. "It is." I slumped down, "But how do I do that when I wont be able to see him? He's staying with Kendall before they leave for the tour, which , by the way, is across the world." he smacked my shoulder. "Long distance relationships can work." I sighed , "I'll just wait till he gets back." Caleb shoved me over, "You just don't get it do you." I picked myself back up, "Don't shove me!" I dusted my pants off. He gave me a stupid look, "If you wait until he gets back his feelings might change, but if you catch him before he goes he'll spend all his spare time thinking about you." I had no response. "what do you think I should do?" he smirked, "you'll think of something." the bell rang. "UGH!" I grabbed my backpack, "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't make me figure things out myself." Caleb smirked, "But your so cute when you don't understand." I raised an eyebrow at him. We both burst out laughing. "Okay, Juliet," I teased him, "Go to class."

When I got home from school I decided I would plan something out to tell James how I felt before he left. It was hard, I didn't know the first thing about him, which was kinda weird when I thought about it. Good thing, that guy was famous cus I can just look everything up about him on the internet. I scanned past pages and pages of 'Q&A's' (Questions and Answers) that all four members had done for their website. Most of the questions were pretty normal, like what's your favorite color, or food, or sport. I scanned down the page. I laughed at a few of his answers for a 'What's your most embarrassing moment' question. He had put down that everything he does in on purpose so he is never embarrassed. What a total lie! He did tons of crazy things that he is embarrassed about. I continued reading , without realizing that I was looking up things on him for 3 hours and I still had a pile of homework to do. My mom called me around 9 saying that things were going downhill at work so she wouldn't be comin home and James' dad told her he was too swamped with stuff from while he had been on vacation that he wasn't going to make it home till very late. I made myself some food. I walked around the huge empty house. I had gotten used to being alone when my mom had left my biological father, but after she remarried I realized how much I liked having James around. Even though I had always denied it . I sat on the couch, I didn't feel like doing homework, which was weird for me, I turned on the television and flipped through channels. I couldn't find anything good so I turned it off. I started thinking about that 'joke' James said wasn't a big deal. I smiled remembering how I felt. I laughed thinking at how he is jealous of Caleb. If he knew Caleb was gay, he'd laugh too. I sat there for a while thinking about how everything has changed in the past two years. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I hurried to answer it in case it was James. "Hello?" it was Kendall. "Oh hey Kendall." I tried to sound cheerful. "What? Were you expecting someone else?" I cleared my throat, "do you need something?" he laughed, "okay, fine. Hey what are you doing the Monday after next?" I shrugged, "I don't know that's too far ahead to plan." I could tell he was smiling, "Its our first day off after were done shooting, and Carlos Logan and I are going to have a party and your invited!" I tried not to sound over excited, "what time , where is it going to be, and its not formal is it?" he laughed. "It is gonna start around 8pm, it will be at the studio, and it is not formal, but wear something hot, got that?" I turned pink a little, "Got it." there was a really long pause. "K by.." I cut him off, "wait! " I paused, "How's James?" at that moment I held the phone away cus that dude screamed like death was at his door. "You like him right? I knew it!". I put the phone back to my ear, "Just answer it." he cleared his throat, "Its gotten bad, Reino, he's been so upset he wants you to hug and kiss him all-….." I hung up the phone. "James." I started talking to my phone, "I hope he is not your closest friend in the band." I put my phone back in my pocket. I stood up and yawned. Taking one last look around , I went upstairs and went to bed.

James P.O.V.

It was now Saturday, only 6 days until we were done shooting and I get a week off. After I had blown up at Reino that night I have been staying with Kendall. We were at work when He, Logan and Carlos barged into my dressing room. Kendall I had told them our plan for me to tell Reino I liked her was off. Logan shook his head, "Why are you suddenly calling it off?" I glared at him. "She doesn't think of me that way so there IS NO POINT." Carlos looked at me confused. " what makes you think that?" I sighed deeply, "She's already found someone." Carlos and Logan looked at me surprised. Kendall already knew cus I told him, that was the only way he would let me stay with him. Logan shook his head in disbelief, "Are you sure?" I glared at him, "I saw them together, I don't need any more proof than that." Carlos look at me sympathetic, "Maybe their just friends, did you ask?" I fiddled with my hands. "She said their just friends , but I'm going across the world, and all they need is a little time." Carlos smiled, "Maybe you should believe her? What if they really are just friends.." "Ya, hurry and sweep her away before he does" Logan added. I shook my head, "It's fine, she'll be happier with him anyways." Kendall gave me a pathetic look, then turned to Carlos and Logan, "Guys he wants to give up this easily and I for one think we should respect tha.." I cut him off. "Im not giving up." they raised their eyebrows at me, "I've already lost." Kendall turned back to Carlos and Logan. Logan joined Kendall, "I see, some guys I such wimps when it comes to these situations." Carlos started too, "Oh, you mean he only thinks he already lost but the truth is he can still do something?" Kendall shrugged, "I guess he just doesn't like her as much as we thought." Logan gave me a disappointed face, "Wait, till we tell Camille, she's gonna murder us for waking her up so early that one morning when now James is just giving up so easily." I frowned at them, "You guys suck." I stood up, "But im not gonna give up." I walked out of the room. I heard them high-5 and cheer. I shook my head, " I guess I'll give it another shot." I whispered to myself.

On Wednesday we were finishing the last few scenes, then all we had to do for the last 4 days was dance rehearsals and record the last 3 songs for our album. Everything went smooth the next couple of days. Before everyone left to go home on Sunday, Kendall announced that he was throwing a party tomorrow night at 8pm and it would be here at the studio in the dance hall. I know what your thinking, dance hall? Ya their filming yet another princess movie and he talked the director into letting us use the room just as long as no one gets drunk and nothing is broken. After the his announcement, he came over to me ,Carlos and Logan. Carlos and I were dancing , "Party, Party, Party!" Logan looked at Kendall, "Did you already call.. Uh, you know who?" he smirked and nodded. Carlos and I just shrugged it off and kept dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Reino's P.O.V.

It was the day of Kendall's Party. I had invited Caleb to come with me. He said he would go if I would talk to James. I was still a little annoyed at James for thinking I was 'with' Caleb. "It's not like I can avoid him if he comes up to me." I finally compromised with myself. Caleb slapped my arm, "Just make sure you like smoking'" I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled, "I'll help you." I shrugged, "I suppose…" I grabbed me and we went to my car after school. We went to his house first and I helped him get ready. I had chose a somewhat dressy shirt a pair of jeans and really cool skater shoes. I smiled as he came out and slightly spiked the front of his hair. He looked pretty good. He turned to me, "You sure this looks fine?" he was serious. I brushed his shoulders off, "All the girls.." I paused, " I mean guys, will totally dig it." he looked happy as he turned back to the mirror, "Thanks, Reino." I smiled and glanced at the clock . "Crap, its already 5:00pm" I grabbed my stuff , "I'm gonna go home and shower, just come over when your done and help me decide what to wear." he smiled, "Sounds good." I got home as quickly as I could. I showered the best I could and started working on my hair before Caleb got there. I decided I would wave it. It looked really cool once I was done. Caleb picked out three different outfits for me to choose from. There was a light pink dress that had no sleeves and ended just above my knees, there was also a pair of jeans and a silver sparkly tank top, and last but not least, there was a white ruffled fun-looking skirt with a tight dark blue halter-top dress shirt. Caleb looked over my options, "I think you should go with the dress." I smiled, "We still have time before we go , ill try them on first." I tried on the jeans first. Caleb clapped, "So beautiful." he joked and pretended to wipe a tear off his face. I looked in the mirror. "I don't know im not really feelin' it" I grabbed the pink dress. It looked pretty with my hair. And it looked really good. I stared in the mirror. Caleb sighed, "whats wrong with it?" I put my hands on my hips, "I cant breathe." he laughed. I grabbed the skirt and shirt. When I was changing in the closet I saw a black dress in my closet and pulled it out. It was simple looking. It had one strap and was loose after it showed off my chest. I put it on instead. I came out and Caleb practically fell off his seat. I laughed, "This is it!" Caleb shouted, "Definitely!" I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on a pair of shiny black heels. I sat down at my makeup desk. I didn't really wear a lot of makeup. I just applied a little bit of lotion, mascara and a very light line a eyeliner. I turned back to Caleb. He smiled, "Lets go!" I looked at the clock it was already 8:30 pm. I grabbed my keys. I called my mom before I left and let her know where I was going. She told me I had to be home before 12:00am . She had extended my curfew due too 'recent events'.

I finally made it to the parking lot at Roque Records. I turned the car off and looked around. There was already a lot of people there. I got butterflies. Caleb took his seat belt off, "Whats wrong?" I sighed, "What if he really doesn't feel the same way…." he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, he opened his door, now help me find a boyfriend of my own." I climbed out of the car, and locked the doors. We made it inside, and I nervously looked around the room. I didn't see anybody here, but Carlos soon appeared in front of me, "Hey Reino!" he smiled wide. I gave him a friendly hug, "Hey Carlos." Carlos looked at Caleb confused. Caleb held out his hand, "I'm Caleb." Carlos dropped his smile, "You brought a date?" I gave him a stupid look, but Caleb answered before I could, "I'm not her date. Just a friend." I gave him a smile. Carlos' smile came back almost immediately, "I'm Carlos, wanna bust some moves with me?" Caleb gave me a strange smile, then turned back to Carlos who had already ran into the crowd and danced with a girl nearby. I gave a sympathetic smile, "He's into girls, but I bet you guys would be great friends." Caleb shrugged and jumped in to the crowd too. I laughed to myself. I scanned the crowd and finally spotted James and Kendall were sitting in a back corner talking. They were smiling and laughing. I wanted to go over so bad. Then I saw them look over at me. I ducked my head and tried to find a good place to hide. As I searched the question, 'why am I even hiding?' , went through my head but I just ignored it. I sat down on a chair and tried to stay hidden. But my luck was against me, a slow song started and loads of people left the dance floor and flooded the snack tables. Kendall came over and sat next to me. He was just smiling, "You like sexy." he rolled that last word off his tongue. My face flushed a little bit. "thanks, I guess." he stood up , "wanna dance?" he extended me one of his hands. I took a deep breathe before accepting. We got out there and he pulled me close but still left a little bit of space between us. I tried not to make eye contact with him. "So how are things with Jo?" I asked as I spotted Jo staring at us. I felt a little bad for her. Kendall smiled, "I'm just trying to make her Jealous" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Your doing it wrong dude." he gave me a confused look, then looked at the very angry Jo. I turned to Kendall, "Do you want to know what would make her feel really special to you?" he smiled, "Sure." I sighed, "Go ask her to dance." he looked confused, "I'm already dancing with you, though." I nodded my head, 'Exactly." he caught onto what I meant. "Thanks." he said as he took his hand off my waist and walked over to a now very surprised Jo. I watched as she smiled at him and they came onto the dance floor. I looked around and saw Caleb talking with Kacey Griffin. Surprisingly they looked good together. I was smiling when I noticed I was still on the dance floor. I turned to go sit back down, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and James was standing in front of me. I stared at him , he gave me a small smile, "Dance with me?" I nodded . After a brief silence I opened my mouth to say something but James stopped me, "Wait, I'm sorry for what I said" he kept his eyes on mine. "If you find someone I should be happy for you, and I wasn't and I feel really bad about it." I stopped him by shaking my head. "Caleb and I arent together." he looked at me very surprised, "But what was with the comforting and stuff." I smiled trying not to laugh, "Caleb is gay." his eyes almost popped out of his head. I started laughing a little, "He really is just a friend with me." James started laughing at himself. He looked at me smiling big. Then I noticed his hand on my waist pull me closer. I was bearly shorter than him in my heels. I could feel him breathe as he pulled my so close there was hardly any space between us. The butterflies came back in my stomach. "James there's something.." he cut me off, and whispered into my ear. "Im in love with you." my entire body froze. The song stopped and everyone came back on the floor as a fast one started. James just gave a worried smile. When I didn't say anything he let go of me and looked at the ground. "It's true, I cant stop thinking about you, " he shrugged and looked back at me, "I guess its probably weird for you, right? that's fine I just wanted to let you know before I go." he waited for me to say something. I was dead frozen, I didn't know what I was suppose to do. He smiled and walked away out of the crowd. I stood there, and stared into the distance. After a few people almost knocked me down I got a hold of myself and made my way out of the crowd. I started searching for James. I needed to tell him that I felt the same way. I ran into Logan and Camille, "Hey Reino." Camille smiled. "Hey did you guys see James?" Logan frowned, "He said he was gonna head home a few minutes ago." "K thanks!" I shouted and ran out the door. I scanned the parking lot for him. I spotted him leaning against his car. "Hey!" I shouted and he looked at me. I ran the best I could , I stopped halfway and took my shoes off so I wouldn't fall. he had started walking over to me. "Reino, what.." I cut him off. "I know what you mean." He gave me a confused look. I continued, "It's kinda weird because we have been living as siblings for almost a year now" he shook his head a little, "I'm sorry if I.." I stopped him again, "it's like somehow in that time, you have fallen for me." I crossed his arms, "please, don't answer me . Just forget…" I waved my hand up so he would be quiet again, " I feel the same way" His eyes went wide . I took one of his hands in mine. "I fell too." he smiled really big and pulled me into a hug. I queezed back. He let go of me and looked at me. I almost smiled big too. "I want to be with you." I whispered.

We stood there for a very long time holding each other. He pulled away and moved his face in front of mine, "Say stop, if your not ready." I smiled, 'Go for it." he smiled and pulled me closer than ever , one of his arms around my waist the other on the back of my neck. Once our lips touched I relaxed and held onto the back of his neck with one hand and put the other on his back. We kissed so passionately, and for what felt like forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

James P.O.V.

When I had finally told Reino how I had felt , it was like the whole world was off my shoulders. When she just stood their frozen I figured it would be best if I didn't see her. I didn't want her to reject me like it was nothing, and I wanted her to have time to think about it. When I was outside ready to go home she had ran after me. And when she said she had felt the same way I knew I had to hold her the way I had wanted to for a really long time. When I kissed her… it was like I was on a different planet. I had finally, SLOWLY, pulled away and let her out of my grip. She smiled. I could feel my smile growing as each second passed while she stood there in front of me.

"I'm your prince charming Jamie." she teased. I smirked,

"I'm obviously the prince." she crossed her arms,

"Ya , but I ran after you." I laughed a little and looked up at the sky then back to her. There was a short silence before I took hold of one of her hands,

"Would you like to dance?" I bowed like they do in movies. She smiled and did a some-what, curtsy. I pulled her close and we danced. We talked and laughed like we usually do.

"You know.." I smirked at her,

"Now that we are like going to be together, you cant call me Jamie anymore." she raised an eyebrow, "Whatever," she smirked too, "I can call you whatever I want."

I sighed, "then I can still make you say the line when ever I want too." her eyes went wide and she frowned. "Maybe we can compromise." I shook my head jokingly,

"Being called Jamie isn't as bad as having to say the line." we both laughed. It was quiet for a while,

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she sighed heavily.

"I have school this week still." I tried not to sound like I felt bad,

"Oh right." she looked down at her feet,

"What day do you leave for London?" this time I didn't care how sad I sounded,

"Sunday morning." her jaw dropped,

"I thought they gave you a week off!"

I frowned. "Ya, but the time is different so we have to leave a day early to be able to start our training courses to be ready for everything."

she frowned. "So pretty much we have Saturday." we both sighed. "that's kinda depressing." she mumbled. I tried to perk up a little,

"But I come back in 2 months!" she just frowned. I dropped my smile,

"Your right. It IS depressing." she pulled herself away from me and we stopped dancing. She smiled a little, "But we do have right now, and an entire Saturday ."

I smiled, "that's right!" I grabbed her hand, "Lets go party !" I drug her back inside and straight onto the dance floor.

Reino's P.O.V.

We danced with the crowd for a couple of songs. After that we both agreed we needed a drink. Logan, Kendall, Camille, and Jo were sitting near the table. Kendall smiled,

"So im guessing something happened between you guys.."

Camille and Jo dropped theirs jaws on the floor. Logan laughed at them slightly. I noticed Carlos wasn't with them,

"Where's Carlos?"

Kendall pointed him out . He was in the middle of the crowd dancing with three different girl. James and Logan fist pumped while mumbling, "Jenifer's" Camille elbowed Logan. He nervously laughed and apologized. We all talked for a bit before a slow song came on again and Carlos came over to us. He high-fived James,

"I heard about what happened in the parking lot, nice man!" I blushed and kept myself from making eye-contact with anyone. James just smiled and laughed. Camille had a devious smile,

"What happened in the parking lot you two?" James and I exchanged looks. Jo chimed in ,

"So.. Are you two going to be like dating now?" I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked at James. He looked like he had a loss for words too. Carlos laughed at us. James seemed to think of a good answer,

"Ya" he looked at me hopeful, "I think.." I smiled and nodded my head.

Carlos looked at us still smiling, "You guys are brave" everyone gave him a confused look.

He shrugged then explained.

"Starting a relationship just days before James leaves for London seems kinda risky, and face it , long distance relationships for that long probably don't last long even if the couple has been together for longer than a week." he took a drink.

Immediately Camille started giving Logan 'rules' for while he would be away from her. Jo looked as though she wanted to say something to Kendall but kept her mouth shut.

I honestly didn't know what I was suppose to do. Should I think of some 'rules' for James? Technically were not really dating yet, so could I even do that? I glanced over at James he was just focusing on his shoes. I felt kinda stumped. I just shook the feeling the best I could.

I glanced at my watch.

"Holy crap, its already 11:00 pm!" I glanced around to find Caleb. I spotted him dancing with Kacey. I turned to James,

"I'm so sorry, I have school and…" he cut me off and smiled, "It's fine we should probably end the party soon too anyways." I gave him my best smile.

"Lets do something on Saturday….." I stopped myself.

But he just smiled. "Of course!"

"See ya." I gave a small wave before pushing myself through the crowd to get Caleb. I pulled him away, "We gotta go!"

he frowned. "Already?!"

I stopped my foot to stop his whining. He turned to Kacey, "Ill call you !" he shouted over the music. Kacey nodded and kept dancing. I smiled at my friend. Caleb smiled and grabbed his jacket.

We both made our way out and got in my car. The entire drive back to my house Caleb talked about Kacey. Caleb noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Reino?"

"Totally awesome. " Caleb chuckled a bit and I knew he knew I was just saying random words.

Caleb leaned back in his seat, "What's wrong?"

I glanced at him then back at the road, "James is leaving on Sunday."

it sounded even more depressing when I said it out loud instead of just repeating it over and over in my head.

Caleb gave me a warm smile, "Ya but hes coming back."

I nodded, "I know but 2 months is a long time what if he finds someone out there?"

Caleb laughed as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world. "He wont."

I frowned, "Its possible."

Caleb shook is head in disagreement, "He won't, because he knows that what you guys have has only just begun and its more important than all the random girls he will meet."

I gave Caleb a huge smile, "Your such a good friend." he smiled back his cheeks a little reddish.

When we finally arrived back at my house I told Caleb 'goodnight' and he took his car home.

I went straight to bed seeing that it was almost 12:00 am and I still had school tomorrow.

I had a major headache the next morning . Last night felt like such a dream. James was really handsome….okay he was sexy, hot, and fun! I thought about our kiss. My cheeks got a dark red as I Daydreamed in class. I wanted to kiss him at least once more before he goes. My math teacher took notice at my mental absence and he slapped a ruler on my desk.

"EEKK!" I squeaked and jumped back to reality. "MS. Welker once class is over I want you to stay seated" I groaned, "Okay." I mentally scolded myself. I wasn't about to start letting this whole thing interfere with my education. But those Dark, Brown, Teasing, eyes that James had…No! I gotta focus!.

Bring! Bring! Bring! Class was over and I just stayed in my seat. Once everyone had already left my teacher sat down at the desk in front of me and faced me.

"Reino, I want you to tell me whats going on." she gave me a stern look. I just sat there confused,

"What do you mean…"

She cut me off, "Have you even looked at your 2 last tests."

I shrugged, "Not really."

She frowned at me, 'You almost failed."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

She frowned even more and handed them to me, "You also never picked them up off my desk since they have been graded."

My jaw dropped as I looked at them. Holy cow….how'd I miss that?!

I looked at her hopeful, "I can make these up , please! Is there anything , extra credit or something I can do?"

She gave a small smile, "I knew my prize student would ask." I sighed relieved.

"If you fix every incorrect problem on your tests and write a paragraph explaining how to do each problem I will raise each score up one letter grade. And if you would still like to end with a better grade, I think a six page paper on the world's greatest mathlete, , with suffice." she winked at me.

I smiled a little, "thanks," I grabbed my tests and my backpack, but before I could walk out the door she opened her mouth again,

"I hope you have already talked to your biology teacher, because if you don't take action in that class either your GPA will drop."

I took in a deep breath and smiled. I ran down the hall to my biology class. I thought for a moment realizing I didn't even know what my grades were in any of my classes and I haven't done any homework for a while now.

I pretty much spent the rest of the day and all my between class time, begging my teachers to give me another chance and by the end of the day I had so much work I needed to get done. I had 4 essays and 2 quizzes I had to re-do for my biology class, the stuff from my math class, a 10 page report that my Spanish teacher doubled as soon as she realized I didn't know I was already a week late on turning anything in, 6 Question and answers and 4 worksheets for my history class and before I could even do any of them I had to read that last couple chapters, …lets just face it I'm doomed. I needed someone to help. I had asked Caleb but once I started telling him all that had to be done he suddenly got 'busy'.

"Stupid Caleb." I grumbled as I threw my stuff into my car and headed home. Just before I pulled in the driveway I got a text. It was from James,

He sent: Hey! Hope you had fun at school:D me , Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are all at our house!

I groaned as I got out of my car and grabbed all my homework. Since I would be seeing them in less than 10 seconds I didn't text back.

I walked in the front door and they were all in the living room playing some fighter game. I frowned hating myself right now. They paused their game and James came over and gave me a hug. I tried my best to hug back but my bag was too heavy. He looked at me weirdly, "Is everything okay? Do ya wanna play?"

"I cant," I shook my head, "I have way too much homework."

James smiled like a child, " but we could mop the floor with the three of them"

I tilted my head like my mom does when I act give a puppy dog face to get what I want.

"Maybe we could 'study' together?" James smirked flirtatiously.

I frowned, "I havent been doing my homework since I broke up with Jaden."

Logan seemed to calculate the days, "So about three weeks.." he assured James who was now turning pale. I smiled, " Its gonna take me a while and it will take even longer if your distracting me."

I started for the stairs when Kendal blurted an idea, "Maybe Logan can help you, he's smart and does our homework for us."

James smiled big, "That's right, Logan!" he shouted, "Go help her so I can spend some time with her." Logan got up and shrugged, "If you want me to ?" he smiled at me. He was pretty cute.

I almost melted at his smile, "Lets hurry." I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could with all my work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Reino's P.O.V.

It had only been five minutes and I was getting very frustrated. I threw my head down on my desk,

"I cannot believe I did this to myself." I groaned.

Logan laughed nervously, "you didn't spend all your class time daydreaming, did u?" I sat back up and brushed my hair out of my face. I gestured to my pile of work and turned to him,

"Where do you suggest I start?" he fumbled through the pile of papers and pulled out my math book.

"Math is easy," he looked at the title and frowned, "Calculus 1"

I stared at him as he laughed nervously then dropped his head on the table.

"You don't really have to hel….."

He cut me off and pointed a hand in the air, "I got it, all we have to do is read the chapters that explain how to do the problems you got wrong and then write down the explanation after we do each problem."

I sighed heavily as he picked up my test and gave me a problem to look up. We used the same strategy for my other work too.

Once we got to my history assignments, I was too tired to do any more. Logan pushed me off my chair as I attempted to fall asleep.

"Ouch, that kinda hurts you know."

He smiled, "Good now I know how to keep you awake."

I frowned and looked back at my book, "I'm too bored cant we take a break?" I whined.

He frowned, "I thought James said you loved doing homework and school and stuff like that?"

I sighed, "I did, but now I just cant wait to finally graduate, then I wont have to do any of this anymore."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "What about college, don't you wanna go?"

I smiled a little, "Of course, but I don't have any idea what I want to be"

"So, your just gonna wait for it to pop in your head or something?"

"Why not?" I joked.

He laughed " you could be a comedian" he joked making it sound the he had just said the most amazing thing.

I slapped his arm and laughed a little. "Heck to the no." we both sighed and everything went quiet. Logan was pretty hot. My mind was beginning to trail, His short funky hair, beautiful brown eyes, … I slapped myself back to reality. And quickly grabbed my book looking away from him.

"Sudden urge for history." he laughed at me.

"Shut up." I handed him the book. He gave me a confused look but took the book anyways.

"My head hurts too much to think so you can read it to me." I smirked. He just smiled and began reading.

After we had finished my history work I yawned and looked at the clock. "Holy cow!" Logan gave me a 'whats wrong?' look. I pointed to the 10:45pm on the clock. He shrugged, "Its still so early."

I slapped his arm, "Maybe for you , but I have school tomorrow."

Logan frowned, "What about all that other work you have to get done?"

I sighed, "Ugh! " I plopped back into my seat. "Its all due tomorrow."

Logan smiled, "Then I guess I get to stay." he looked around my room.

"What?" I frowned at the look he had on his face.

"Don't most girls like posters on their walls or something.?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "you mean big time rush posters and stuff?"

I could see him try to hide his obviousness, "No, like ….just , maybe.." he frowned for reals now and picked up some more of my homework, he whacked me slightly with the stack of papers, "Do your homework!"

I laughed, "Whatever."

He smiled and started helping me with my Spanish.

3 and a half hours later…

"GO! Go!GO!" Logan cheered as I wrote the last words for my last assignments. I stood up and squealed

"I'm Finally done!" we both did a happy dance. I gave him a 'thank-you' hug.

"At first I was beginning to think all James' talk about how smart you are was just him ranting…" He stopped as soon as he noticed the scowl that had appeared on my face.

"my bad." He mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets.

I smiled a small smile, "im a genius, don't forget it!" I waved the report in front of his face.

He laughed, "You practically wrote down half the stuff I said."

I smirked devilishly, "Still wrote it on the Paper!" I jumped again. He laughed at me.

"SO, should we go see what the guys are doing?" I shrugged .

He opened the door, "after you."

I walked out , "Why thank you."

We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs.

We both stopped in the living room where Kendall, James and Carlos were asleep cuddled up next to each other. I laughed to myself. Logan sat on the couch and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, thanks for the help…."

Logan cut me off, "Do you think your relationship with him will last through the 2 months?"

I froze for a minute, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged , "Im just wondering, cus a person can change a lot in 2 months."

I shrugged, "I havent really thought about it, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Logan looked at me and smiled, "Good night Reino." he grabbed a blanket off of Carlos and lay down on the couch.

I stood there for a minute, "o-okay, thanks for the help good night"

I went back up to my room and went to bed.

All day the next day I had to keep myself busy to keep from thinking about what Logan had said. He was absolutely right. People can change, especially James. He changed his mind about things a lot. But that didn't change how I felt about him. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I hadn't the time to spend other than making sure I paid attention in school from now on. I glanced around the room and noticed Jaden was sitting next to me. My face went pale as he noticed and smiled at me. 'Crap!' I thought. He had given up trying to catch me last week. 'Danget!' as the time got closer to the end of class, I prepared myself so I could dash out the room and down the hallway. It was nerve wrecking watching the second hand as it got closer to when the bell would go off. I began counting in my head '5...4...3...2...1...0...'

BRING! BRING! BRING!

I practically fell off my chair. As I scrambled up and headed for the door Jaden came up behind me. I had made it to the hallway when he grabbed my arm and made me face him. I stood there smiling awkwardly at everyone watching. The halls were quiet and Jaden had a really serious look on his face.

"Reino, stop running from me" he sounded calm

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "What do you even want from me? Do you need help getting your GPA higher, cus there's plenty of other NERDS around for that"

He looked down at his shoes for a while then looked back at me, "I'm sorry about everything."

I searched his eyes to make sure he wasn't serious. Luck wasn't on my side because he was dead serious.

He continued, "I know what I said and I regret doing what I did to you"

I looked away from him and told myself I wasn't aloud to cry.

Jaden on the other hand took a step closer and attempted to hug me. I stepped away from him and a few people I in the crowd around us shouted, 'yikes'.

I looked at him in the eyes, "So what are you saying?"

He got more serious than ever, "I want to be with you again."

I stared at him praying that this was some practical joke. But as I looked around there were classmates telling me to say yes and no. I held my breath and thought about it. I obviously didn't feel the same way. He had hurt me so much and I wasn't about to trust him again. After I didn't answer, he dropped to his knees, "Please! I didn't realize how I really felt until after you had been gone. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again, ill be faithful, I'll…."

I cut him off. I grabbed his hand to help him stand up. Everyone was gasping. He gave a small smile. He held onto my hand.

I sighed and leaned forward to him, "I will never date you for as long as I live!" I twisted two of his fingers backwards in a painful way.

He pulled his hand away and fell to the floor. I was about to walk away when I looked at him which was a big mistake. There were now people laughing at him and taunting him. "I hate myself." I mumbled as I walked back over to him. "Leave him alone!" I smacked a dude who was all up in Jadens face. Everyone took a step back.

He glared at me and jumped to his feet, "Don't help me!"

I flinched at him but stayed quiet.

Jaden thought for a minute then smirked, "what about at least being friends?"

I frowned , "No."

He frowned, "Why not?" he whined, "Just give me a chance to prove how I feel ."

There was a sudden stab in my chest. As I looked at him I had realized something. I wasn't completely over him just yet. I stomped my foot, and mentally slapped myself. I wasn't gonna let him in again. But I couldn't get my self to say no and walk away again.

"Acquaintances, but that's all. " I finally blurted out, "You can acknowledge and have a minute conversation with me once a month."

He smiled as if he was a dog and I had given him a treat. I frowned and walked away. Caleb had appeared beside me as I walked down the hall. "Why did you do that? He's a jerk!"

I frowned even more, "I don't know." I whispered.

The bell was beginning to ring and everyone ran into their classes. Caleb gave me a slight hug and took off down the hall. I took a seat in my next class, and began scolding myself.

At lunch I hurried to a new hiding spot, Jaden and I had found in the library once when he was helping me avoid Jaden.

Caleb hadn't said much he just stared at me, looking like he had something he really wanted to say.

"Just spit it out." I growled as I took a bit out of my lunch.

"I don't have anything to say." he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Whatever." I put my food down , not really feeling hungry.

Caleb was quiet for a really long time before he forced a smile and finally turned to me,

"So.. What day does James leave?"

I sighed and looked up from my food. "In three days.."

"THREE DAYS?!" Jaden almost yelled then he calmed himself down, "I thought they got a week off?"

I shook my head, "The time is ahead in London so they have to leave here a day early."

"Oh." Caleb sighed deep, "are you guys gonna do anything special?"

I shrugged, "I don't know , probably."

He nudged my arm, "Cheer up , I hate seeing you glum, its kinda creepy."

I smiled a little, then leaned over and gave him a small hug, "You're a good friend."

I looked back at my food ignoring the fact that Caleb had flinched at friend.

"Sure thing." he mumbled then took a bite out of his lunch.

After school ended I went straight home , did my homework and some more extra credit work I was able to talk my teachers into letting me have. By the time I was done I plopped on my bed. My phone went off. I jumped up and picked it up. It was James.

James: are you busy?

I smiled and text back

Reino: nope.. Just finished all my homework , wusup?

J: wanna go to the park?

R: its like almost 11:00 pm

J: Exactly my point lets go!:D

R: k, what park?

J: for reals? Okay um the park down the street to the park by our house.

R: ok what time?

J: right now!

R: Are you here?

**A/N: OKAY! I have made it this far and I still havent decided, who Reino will end up with in the end… so anyone who is following me and this story please tell me what you think! And I apologize when I do not upload for a day or two. My job and school have been starting to get in the way… anyways! Let me know out of : JamesxReino, KendallXreino LoganXreino. And I love everyone who has liked it so far and I want you to know it only is going to get better!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

James P.O.V.

Just seconds after texting her I knocked on her door. I heard Reino fall off her bed and scramble to the door. She opened it and fixed her bangs back.

I smiled, "Your so cute."

Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Lets go." she pushed me back and shut her door behind her. As soon as we got out the front door I grabbed her hand.

"Your freezing." I rubbed her hand. She just shrugged

"Ill adjust."

I frowned and pulled her a little closer as we walked down the dark sidewalk. We got to the park after a couple of minutes.

"Race ya!" she shouted and let go of my hand so she could run to the swings. I laughed and took off after her. I passed her and jumped onto a swing.

She came right after me, "No fair , your legs are longer than mine."

I laughed, "You challenged me." I stood up as she walked right in front of me. I bent down so our faces were only centimeters apart. I thought about kissing her, but teasing her was a lot of fun too.

"Loser has to grant winner one wish." I whispered.

Her eyes never failed to look right back at mine. She began leaning up to kiss me. And don't get me wrong I wanted to kiss her , but ,again, teasing her was A LOT of fun. I sat back on the seat right before she pressed her lips to mine. She looked at me confused.

I smiled devilishly, "Push me!" I started swinging softly.

She laughed, "Okay, but that's all your getting from me then."

I smirked as she walked around behind me and began pushing. She put her hands on my sides and pushed me like a little kid. It tickled every time she touched me and I couldn't help but laugh. I decided my fun was over and I really wanted to kiss her. I put my feet down and stopped swinging.

I turned my head back to her , "Your turn"

She smirked and walked around in front of me. She waited for me to move when I didn't she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled big and patted my lap. She rolled her eyes but sat down. I kicked the ground and started us off. She laughed and held onto me. We couldn't get going very high. When we stopped we were both laughing. She had her arms around my neck. We both looked into the others eyes. She smiled devilishly before pushing me off the back of the swing so we both fell on the ground. She held my wrists down and kneeled over me. I smiled back as she drew her face closer to mine. She closed her eyes slowly and pressed her lips to mine.

Her hands let go of my wrists and moved them to my shoulders. I smiled as we kissed and put my hands around her waist and pulled her down against me. She was so thin I hope she ate enough recently with everything that has happened. I ran my tongue across her teeth. I was 'asking for access' if you get what I mean. she opened her mouth and our kissing got more intense. She moved her hands to my waist and pulled herself even closer. I could feel her mouth smile, as did mine. After a couple minutes we broke off for air. She was blushing and smiling. I leaned up a bit and pushed her over. She giggled as I practically jumped on top of her. I put hand around her neck and began kissing her again. My other hand was on her lower back gripping her body and holding her body against mine. She slung her hands around my neck and ran her fingers through the back of my hair. I smiled as she tugged softly. I soon trickled my lips down her neck and kissed her there. She was giggling and kissing my neck too. I smiled and lifted my head. She kept a tight hold on me and kept going. I laughed a little.

After a few seconds she removed her lips from my neck and smiled, "Marked you." she laughed as I kneeled up over her and began feeling the small warm spot. She giggled a lot.

I smiled at her, "Nice job."

She laughed, and pushed me off of her sitting herself up.

Suddenly the mood got serious. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her back.

"Tell me what your thinking." I whispered into her ear. It crossed my mind to began nibbling on her ear but I could tell now was not the time. She fiddled with her hands a little before leaning her head against my chest.

"James, what's going to happen when you are gone?"

She sighed heavily after speaking. She was gazing at the few stars you could see in the sky. I looked up too.

"What do you mean whats going to happen?"

She took a deep breath, "We obviously shouldn't start a serious relationship before you leave for two months. What if you like, meet some girl out there?"

It was my turn to sigh, "What about you, what if you fall in love with someone here while im gone?"

She just shrugged, "I don't think its fair for me to tie you down," she paused for a bit, "theres A LOT of girls out there that are going to try to get to you, so I guess what im trying to say is, if you do meet someone im totally fine with you being with them."

I looked down out her and frowned, "That's not going to happen"

I turned her head so she had to look at me, "I will think about you all day while im gone, ill dream about you every night, and plus," I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "ill call and text when ever I can so you wont get lonely."

She gave me a smile and hugged me, but for some reason I didn't feel like I had convinced her.

After we sat there for a while we got up to go home. She yawned and stretched her arms as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. I opened my bedroom door slowly and looked over at her, "Good night Reino"

She still had a sad look on her face, but she looked at me too, "Goodnight," she kissed two of her fingers and held it up, "James." I smiled bigger. She went inside her room and shut the door. As I stripped down to only my boxers I lay down and pondered. Why was she so worried? couldn't she tell I cared for her enough to not get sidetracked? I thought about all my past relationships and realized why she was so worried. I kinda moved on quick and DID get sidetracked by a lot of pretty girls. But this time will be different, I think. I thought about things a little more before going off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and made my way over to Kendall's house. I walked through the front door and Kendall, Carlos , and Logan were sitting at the table.

"Hey James!" Carlos shouted through a mouthful of food.

Logan gave him a disapproving look before smiling at me, "Wusup?"

Kendall had his head on the table and he didn't appear to be moving. I looked at Kendall worriedly before turning to Logan.

"Is Kendall okay?"

Logan sighed, "Jo's boyfriend came to visit her and." he paused and frowned, "Turns out he was real."

Kendall groaned and lifted his head, he gave me a disgusted look, "Your so lucky , you have someone." he grumbled and looked down at his bowl of cereal. I laughed nervously,

"Actually, I don't that's why I came here" I frowned and leaned down to them, "I need your help." they all gave me confused looks and Carlos asked the obvious.

"What happened, I thought you guys just bearly confessed and stuff?"

I frowned and explained to them what happened last night. After I had finished Logan had a nervous smile on his face and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I brushed off my annoyance at this.

Carlos cheered me on, "Dang! was she a good kisser?"

I smiled, "The best!" he gave me a high-five and Kendall laughed. We all noticed that Logan was just sitting there.

Kendall nudged him, "something wrong Logi?"

Logan shrugged and looked up at us, "Im fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't sound fine." I sat down next to him.

He just looked at me and sighed, "Everything's fine , Man."

Knowing Logan he probably wasn't going to tell us. Which made even more curious about what could be bothering him. Soon, Kendall smiled devilishly and pointed his finger in the air indicating that he had an idea. Carlos and I leaned closer and waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Kendall suddenly paused and sat back down, "I got nothing." he said .

I slapped the table, "Your so dumb sometimes."

Carlos and Logan both laughed. Kendall smiled,

"James, isn't it obvious what you have to do so she doesn't get hurt?"

I shook my head, "What?"

Logan sighed, "You have to tell her not to wait for you."

I stood up, "What? But…"

Carlos cut me off, "Logan makes sense."

Kendall gave me a hopeful smile, " What if you really do fall in love with another girl?"

Logan chimed in, "It will really hurt her if you come back and you don't feel the same"

I hung my head down realizing they were right.

Kendall continued, " if you tell her not to wait then things will be easier for both of you."

Carlos opened his big mouth too, "Ya, you can still hit on like every hot girl and she technically cant get upset at you for it."

I glared at him thinking evil thoughts. Logan and Kendall both reached over and slapped his arms.

I sighed, "I guess you guys are probably right."

They all nodded. Logan patted my back. I slumped down in my chair and thought some more

"So what if I do fall in love with another girl , do I tell Reino?"

They all turned away. Kendall held his hands up in a 'not guilty' like motion,

"That's going to be your problem dude, not ours."

I frowned and stood up pushing all my worries to the back of my mind.

**A/N: I hope everyone is loving my story as much as I do writing it! Anyways…**

**What is going to happen when James leaves? Will he fall in love will another girl during his time away from Reino? Will Reino fall out of love with him? Is there a character in the story that you should be paying more attention to his actions around Reino? a lot **_**will**_** be revealed in chapter 15! Of **_**Big Time Love!**_** I do not own big time rush!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : A Secret Revealed…part 1

Reino's P.O.V.

The last two days went by ssoo fast . It was Saturday already. I crawled out of my bed and yawned as I walked down the stairs. My mom and James' dad were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sweetie!" my mom was gleaming light a bright light.

I shielded my eyes, "Soo tired.." I groaned as I sat myself down at the table.

James' dad smiled, "Good morning Reino."

I just stared coldly at him. He quickly went back to his food and newspaper. It was silent until James come running down the stairs. He was as bright and handsome as ever.

I smiled, "So what are you doing today?"

He smiled as he grabbed my arm, "WE are going to the amusement park, so go get dressed."

I pulled me up and pushed me back up the stairs.

My mom laughed, "They really are like brother and sister?"

James' dad nodded. If only they knew I told myself.

Before I shut my door to get dressed James stopped it, "I lied . Were going to the beach so bring your swim wear." he was smirking.

I shoved him out the door and shut it, "Okay weirdo."

I put my swim suit on under a t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed a hoodie, camera, towel and sun block.

As soon as I made my way back downstairs , then James and I headed out in his car.

We drove almost completely down the coast to this far away beach that James said we would have the most luck being left alone . Once we got there James took me over to this little shack that didn't seem to be occupied.

"Hello?" I shouted I half-expected some kind of echo. A little middle aged, Asian man popped up out of nowhere. I jumped back and James laughed a little, "Hey, Leo, can I get a couple of surf boards?"

The old man nodded and gave them to us. Before we walked away 'Leo' turned to me, "This man Wonderful surfer, you will like."

I blushed a little, but didn't say anything . James smiled, "Thanks Leo."

We both walked away and I turned to James, "Im guessing you come here a lot?"

He shrugged, "Ya, just not lately."

We walked out closer to the water and got ready to get wet. I slid off my shorts and t-shirt while he took off his shirt. I tried not to stare at him but he noticed after a second, he held his arm up and flexed.

"Wanna feel it?" he teased.

I laughed, "No."

"Liar!" he shouted and took off with his board into the water. I followed him out.

"Umm, James I don know how to surf?" I said as he climbed on his board and sat on it.

He chuckled, "Ill teach you."

He climbed off his board and showed me the 'proper' way to get on. I fell so many times. I was beginning to get a little frustrated. I was soaked and couldn't get on. I tried one last time…..I did it! I climbed on without flipping over or falling off.

"Good!" James gave a little clap, "Now stand up."

He slowly stood up on his board, "Like this!"

I frowned, "It gets even harder?!" I joked a little.

He laughed, "Just do it!"

I slowly and carefully attempted to stand up. I did my best to keep my balance.

"Im doing it!" I shouted and he smiled. But just as I was feeling confident I lost balance and fell into the water. As soon as my head emerged from under the salty water. I crossed my arms as James laughed.

I did a devils smile and moved over to his board. He leaned down on one knee so his face was in front of mine, "Maybe you should just watch from ashore."

I raised my eyebrows, "Im not the only one that's soaked."

He gave me a confused look and before he could say anything I grabbed the side of his board and flipped him off. I laughed for minute but when he didn't come back up I pushed the board out of my way.

"James!" I started to panick , then I felt something grab my legs. He popped up right in front of me.

I scowled at him, "Not funny!"

He laughed, "You were so scared.."

I tried my best not to smile, so I had to look away from him, "I hate you."

He laughed, and turned my face so I was looking into his eyes, "I know that's a lie!"

I slapped his arm but couldn't think of anything to say. He kissed my neck abruptly and I wasn't able to not smile at him anymore. I was doing my best to not think about him leaving tomorrow. To occupy my mind I decided to get my surf board back from the waves. Mine had only drifted a few feet away , but James' was no where to be seen.

"Maybe if you wasn't busy being a fish it wouldn't have disappeared."

He laughed and made I fishy face with his lips at me. I giggled.

I climbed back up on my surf board, and sat down with my legs still in the water. James stood in front of me and put his hands on both sides of me on the surf board.

Surprisingly he was tall enough that my face wasn't much higher than his.

He smiled but got to the point, "You know this is pretty much like a movie moment where the couple makes out."

I sighed teasingly, and made a baby face, "Too bad."

He laughed, "what, what can I say to make you kiss me then?" he smirked.

I pretended I had to think about it, "Hmmmm…. You could say the line?"

He frowned, "Something romantic."

I smiled, "I cant think of a darn thing." I shook my head.

He smirked and moved one of his hands on my upper leg and pulled me and the surf board closer.

I put my arms around my neck and tipped my head down. Putting my forehead against his , our lips barely brushing against each other.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered as we pressed our lips together.

He moved his hands around my waist and I supported my weight on his shoulders.

While we broke off for air he climbed onto the surf board and sat next to me, we began kissing again once we knew we had a good balance on the board.

Things had started getting a little intense. James had started to get a little rough , it was totally sexy , but I was hoping for some miracle something might happen to stop us. One of his hands had gotten awfully close to my chest and it was still moving . It's like I was enjoying being with him, I just was getting a little nervous at how far he wanted to go. I didn't wanna break off cus he was totally 'satisfying'. I just kept going with him. At that moment an enormous wave came crashing down on us knocking us off the board and a few feet away from each other. I felt a little guilt for thanking that for happening. James stood up and wiped his face. He started laughing and grabbed the surf board.

"Cool waves." I joked.

He laughed, then asked, "You mind if I catch a few waves?"

I shrugged, "Ill build a sand castle or something."

He laughed, " I wont be long."

I smiled and walked back to the shore. I laughed to myself as I took a seat by our stuff . At first I just watched him out on the water. He was better than I had thought. I took out my camera and zoomed in to take a few pictures. I got some really good ones of him in the air. I was standing there when someone shouted to me.

"Hey Its Reino!"

I turned my head back and saw Carlos , Logan and Kendall walking up to me. I tried not to look disappointed and gave them my best smile.

"Hi" I said as they all put their surf boards down.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You look hot."

Logan smacked him.

Carlos looked out at the water, "Is that James?" he looked back at me.

I nodded, "Yup."

Carlos ran out into the water shouting, "James! James! James!"

I knew the exact moment James saw Carlos because he fell off his board.

I laughed, "That's gotta hurt."

Kendall and Logan laughed too.

I turned to them , "Did James tell you to come or.."

Kendall cut me off, "did we ruin your romantic date?" he made a baby face.

I turned away annoyed at him.

Logan smiled , "Actually this is pure coincidence, we all had nothing better to do and James told us how this beach has hardly any people"

I shifted and let out a deep breath.

Kendall smirked, "Did we make you mad?" he stuck his bottom lip out really far.

I gave him a scowl, "No," I couldn't think of any good comebacks.

It went quiet and they both ripped off their shirts. I turned the other way so I wouldn't look at them.

Kendall put his mouth right on my ear, "I know you like it."

I jumped away from him and glared.

Logan smacked, "C'mon Kendall."

Kendall laughed and as they picked up their boards and headed out to the water, Logan turned back and mouthed, "Sorry". I gave a small smile, and sat down.

"Ugh! I hate Kendall!" I shouted to myself since no one was with in ear shot.

Meanwhile

Logan and Kendall had gotten out of earshot from Reino. Logan elbowed Kendall, "Dude leave her alone, she's on a date with James. Your best friend remember?"

Kendall shrugged, "I know, but she's sooo….."

Logan nodded, "I know."

Kendall smirked, "You her too huh?"

Logan looked away from his friend, "Did you just say 'too' as in .."

Kendall cut him off, "She's hot, and its not like her relationship with James is gonna last."

Logan shook his head, "Dude, SHE IS WITH JAMES!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows at Logan, "you and I both know how easily James is gonna change while were gone, their not going to last."

Logan frowned, "Your messed up, just don't do that anymore."

Kendall just shrugged, "Your saying your not going to go for her?" he paused, "Even if James moves on and she gets over him?"

Logan stared at his friend for a very long time before shrugging, "Ill worry about it if that happens."

Kendall accepted that answer and tried to fix the mood between them, "Lets catch some waves!" he took off running further into the water and climbing on his board. Logan smiled and did the same.

I was still sitting there by everyone's stuff snapping pictures of the guys surfing. They were smiling and laughing. My stomach suddenly growled.

I looked at my watch, "Holy cow.." I whispered. It was already 1:00 pm. I laughed to myself as I looked out at James.

"So much for not very long.." I mumbled. I looked through my stuff and grabbed my wallet. I walked over to the little hut where Leo was.

I smiled, "Hey, what kind of food do you have?"

Leo smiled at me, "burgers and chips."

I shrugged, "Ya. Can I get two?"

He nodded, turned around and turned on a small grill behind him. I stood there and waited for my food.

As soon as the food was done I smiled, paid, and started walking towards a picnic table. I sat down and James came running up to me. His hair was dripping water and he smiled. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a confused look at me, "Is one of these mine?"

I nodded and pushed it towards him.

"You paid with my money though right?" he sat down across from me.

"Umm… no" I shook my head.

He sighed, "I was gonna pay.."

I smiled, "Its fine. Just eat."

He smiled and took a bite. I took a bite of mine , it was surprisingly good.

"Holy cow! It tastes good!" I said louder than I thought and Leo looked over at me. I realized this and gave him a awkward smile, "Sorry Leo.."

James laughed, "Don't worry about him."

I smiled and ate some more.

James leaned closer to me, "I'm sorry if you feel like this hasn't been much fun."

I giggled, "It has been a ton of fun"

"Yeah?"

I smiled, "I'm glad we came here."

He smiled, "That's good!"

I pulled out my camera, "I got some awesome pics of you falling!" I teased.

He laughed, "Don't take pictures only while I mess up!"

I smirked, "I got some good ones too!"

"Let me see." he held his hand out for the camera and I gave it to him.

He smiled and laughed while he looked through them. He came over and sat next to me so we could look at them together. We both laughed when there was one of Carlos flying away from his board.

"I want that one." James laughed.

"I'll print them nest week.." my smile fell realizing again he was going.

He put his arm around me, "I have something I need to tell you."

I froze and put my camera down on the table. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for him to speak.

I could hear the sadness in his voice, "Reino please don't make such a sad face."

I looked up at him, "Sorry."

He gave a huge smile and started tickling me. I started laughing and screamed when I fell off the bench,

"James !" I squealed, "STOP!"

He just jumped off the bench and keep tickling me, "I wont stop until there's no way you can frown."

I squirmed, "Please!"

He kept tickling. I started hitting him playfully. He was laughing but finally stopped tickling me. He was now kneeling over me. We were both quiet for a moment.

I sighed, "So what did you have to…."

He cut my off by kissing me. It had sounded important but I didn't really want to spend the rest of the day feeling down and im guessing whatever James had to say would probably do that. I just cleared my mind and kissed back.

Carlos , Logan and Kendall came running up after a few minutes.

Carlos shouted, "Lunch!"

I jumped out from under James once I heard them. James smirked at how red I was turning.

Kendall smirked at James, "Oh, we saw that!"

My eyes went wide and I hid my face because I knew it was growing redder by the second.

Logan joined in with the teasing this time, "James, just remember there are other people around, so keep it at a low enough level that wont gross US out."

James glared at his friends as they teased us. I lifted my head off the table and began focusing on my camera again. James Scooted right next to me and looked over my shoulder while he finished his food.

After getting their food, Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat at the table across from us.

**A/N: Sorry.. This chapter is getting kind of loud so im splitting it into to parts. Thanks to anyone who is reading my story! I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! I want to do a special thanks to MARTI TWILIGHTER for reading! Thank you so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: A Secret Revealed …Part 2

(Reino's P.O.V. ..still!)

After getting their food, Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat at the table across from us.

Carlos took a big bite out of his food then smiled at me, "Did you take pictures?"

James nodded for me when I didn't answer.

After we had all ate lunch it was around 3:00 and Carlos , Kendall and Logan headed back out to the water. James and I went for a walk along the shore so we could talk.

We were just walking in silence for the first 10 minutes. I decided there was no reason to keep beating around the bush. I was strong enough and could handle what ever it was he had to say.

"James." I got his attention, "I have something to say."

He gave a worried smile and let me go on.

"Two months is a long time, and we cant really be together during such along time and distance," I paused and took a deep breath, " im fine if you don't wait for me."

I bit my lip nervously and waited for his response.

James gave a sad smile, " Reino, I don't want you to wait for me either."

My eyes went wide but I stayed quiet.

"I have been thinking about everything. And honestly I don't know how im going to change while im gone, or how things will change with you here." he took a long pause, "right now, I really do like you. I think about you literally all the time, but I never have stayed stuck on a girl either."

I frowned, "don't say something like that."

He just gave a serious look, "I'm not going to lie. I know how I am and its not fair to you if I tell you to wait when I don't know if I can even do something like that"

I shrugged a little, " I see. " I suddenly felt really hurt by his words, "So im just another girl, im not any different .." I started to break down in tears.

He put an arm around my shoulder but I pushed it off. James sighed,

"Im sorry, its just….." he got a little frustrated, " things are going to change we both know that, so why tell each other and our selves something we know that is a lie?"

My tears stopped and I glared at him, " your right." I whispered. He dropped his head and pulled me into a hug. "Im not saying I don't like you, I just don't know if WE are going to work."

I leaned my head into his chest and hugged back, "I feel that way too,"

James pulled away and gave me a smile, "Even if I fall for another girl, you will always be my Family."

I gave him a smile too, "Jamie." I whispered and he laughed.

We started walking back so we could head home.

James sighed when we were only about half way back, "Reino."

"What?"

"We still have today and right now."

I nodded in agreement. "So…."

He held out his hand, "Please hold my hand while we still can."

I smiled and almost started crying again. I took it and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

It was quiet again, "James," I said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Ya?"

"Can we go one more place before we go home?"

He smiled, "Of course we can."

I smiled, "we never got to go to that place in the mountains at night."

He smiled, "We still have .." he looked at his watch, "its 5 now, so 17 hours till I go."

I laughed, "You've been keeping count?"

He chuckled, "Shut up, I wanted to know so I could spend my time wisely with you."

I smiled, " your such a dork"

He laughed and we walked over to get our stuff.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were putting their shirts on and grabbing their bags. Logan raised his eyebrows as he noticed his shirt had a v-neck and was tighter than before. Everyone started laughing at him as his face turned red and he took it off. He handed it to me,

"I think this is yours."

I laughed even harder as he picked up his shirt. Both our shirts were plain black so the mix up was understandable-ish. Carlos kept making a ton of jokes about it . He killed the vibe really fast. Not that his jokes weren't funny, he just didn't stop and the rest of us got bored. I slipped my shirt on and grabbed my shorts. I was buttoning them up when I realized they were all staring at me. They all had smirks on. No doubt they were all thinking inappropriate things.

"Don't creep me out too much." I said sarcastically and grabbed the rest of my stuff.

They all snapped back to reality.

"You ready?" James smiled.

Before I could answer Carlos jumped between us, "Where you guys headed?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You cant come." James said flatly.

Carlos frowned, "Fine, but use protection love birds."

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. When they all stared at me I thought about it and realized what Carlos meant. I made a disgusted face, Kendall Carlos and Logan laughed.

James gave a shocked look at me, "That's not what you wanted to do?" he joked.

I slapped his arm, "not even."

He pretended to be offended but laughed after I hit him again.

We all got in our separate cars and left. James and I drove to that place in the mountains. I don't know where the other three went, I didn't really care either.

We just talked as we hiked to the top and sat down and looked out at the city.

"I'm a little curious, but when exactly did you realize you liked me?" I looked at him and he laughed to himself. We were sitting next to each other leaning against a rock.

"You wont believe me." he shook his head.

I elbowed him, "I'll decide that after you tell me."

He chuckled, " you remember at our parents wedding when I hit on you cousin?"

I nodded.

"well, I was actually going over to talk to you but on my way I heard your aunt say that you were actually the daughter, my new sister, and I was already so close to you guys so I just said to your cousin what I was going to say to you."

I laughed, "That's hilarious."

He laughed, "Ya….. Now you tell me when you first started feeling this way."

I shook my head, " it wasn't that long ago." I whispered.

He laughed, " how long?"

I looked at him, "Only like…" I thought about it and pretended I needed to stretch. " a little after Jaden and I ended.."

I smiled stupidly, "Im lame I know.."

James smiled, "Your not lame, just didn't realize it because you already had someone."

I nodded, "Lets go with that."

We both laughed.

I turned to him, "Soo what was you really doing when you played that 'joke' on me?"

James gave me a confused look while he thought back for a moment. He turned a little red when he remembered , "Um…" he sounded a bit nervous, "it was a joke?" he said it like it was a question.

I laughed, "Right.." I teased him.

He laughed, "I was making my move."

I laughed before repeating, "Right…" I said it slowly and he elbowed me.

We talked for a little about everything before leaving.

When I got home I was so tired, I thought I was going to fall down . I walked up the stairs and to my door. I turned back and smiled at James, "Today was awesome, thank you James"

He smiled back, "Good night Reino."

I smiled as I opened my door, "Good night."

I shut my door behind me. It was an end to a fairytale day. Tomorrow was going to come and go and he would be gone for 2 months. It was beginning to sink in a little more. I changed into some pajamas after a quick shower and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I immediately dreaded the day. I could here a ton of people moving stuff up and down the stairs. I quickly got dressed , fixed my hair into a ponytail, and ran down the stairs. I had invited Caleb to come see James and the others off. They were all loading James' stuff into the car.

Kendall smiled as I came down, "Somebody must have had a LONG night."

Carlos and Logan both smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

Before long we all climbed in our vehicles and drove to the airport. Caleb, I, my mom and James dad drove in my mom's car. The others climb into the suburban Roque Records was using to haul all their luggage. I stared blankly out the window and told myself everything was fine. When we arrived and met inside the gigantic airport, I spotted Jo and Camille standing with a skinny tall redhead and a little girl.

"Hey guys." I gave both my friends a hug.

Jo smirked at Caleb, "Who is this?"

I looked at Caleb, "A friend of mine."

Caleb slapped my arm playfully and introduced himself.

As soon as the guys appeared Camille ran to Logan and Slapped him, then she kissed him, then slapped him, then kissed him…

I gave a confused look before looking away. I looked at Kendall as he almost fell over when he saw Jo. Jo giggled and greeted him with a hug. I smiled as James came over and stood next to me. My parents introduced them selves to the mother who was there. She was Kendall's mom and the little girl was his sister.

My mom introduced me, I gave a small smile, '"Hello."

Mrs. Knight had an enormous smile, "She is so beautiful!'

My face turned a light shade of pink, "Thanks."

After we had finished talking to one another we walked to the guys over to the exit for boarding the plane. I had stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. Logan, Carlos , and Kendall all gave hugs to Mrs. Knight and Katie, Kendall's sister, and waited for James to say goodbye. He first gave his dad a hug, then my mom. When he looked at me I frowned and focused my attention on the ground.

"Reino," he smiled and made me look at him, "I'll miss you the most."

He pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me so tightly. I hugged him just as tight. I didn't want him to go but this is what he loved and it was such an amazing opportunity for Big Time Rush. I kept my mouth shut and just put all my feelings into this hug. We finally stopped after everyone started saying they needed to go.

I gave James my best smile and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Caleb shouted to him. I gave him a confused look as he walked up to James.

At first James just gave him an awkward smile but Caleb had started talking. I couldn't hear them over all the noise, but as soon as they were done James looked worried and Caleb was hiding his face from me.

Caleb whispered so Reino couldn't hear him, "Hey this is going to sound crazy but.." he looked at the confused James. "I'm not gay." James crossed his arms even more confused. "I like Reino, I told her that so she wouldn't think I was some creep who hid in closets." James gritted his teeth at the kid, "Dude, what the.." Caleb cut him off, "I wont do anything until you get back. Im going to tell her im not gay but I wont say a word about how I feel until your back." James gave a confused look, "Why that's like the best time to steal her from me?" Caleb shrugged, "Its un-cool and not fair" he smirked , "Im gonna take her from you, just not behind your back." James nodded and gave Caleb a firm hand shake. Caleb gave a devilish smile and James tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't look bad. James took one last look at the girl he was leaving behind, he smiled and walked with his friends out the exit to get on their flight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

Reino's P.O.V.

Its so funny how when some thing happens and time just seems to move slower and slower….

Its only been a week since James left for London , but so much has happened I swear it feels like its been an entire month. Jaden announced he wasn't really gay, but said he doesn't know why he would tell me that. I don't know how to act around him now, because usually I would just talk about girl stuff and James. But knowing he's not gay, makes it awkward now. I kind of wonder how I didn't notice he wasn't gay, was it obvious and I just didn't catch on or was he a really good actor? James called me last night and said since were technically not together, and so nether of us get hurt, then he is only going to call once a week and it will be to talk to all of our family. I kind of feel like I've been friend-zoned. But I wasn't really upset about it, I knew that if he came back and we both still felt the same way we could try being in a relationship, but if WE didn't work out we would always still be brother and sister. Weird to say right?

But I didn't have time to think about all this my high school graduation was in less than three weeks and then I was going to look for a summer job. Its not like I needed to get a job, I mean my parents are both rich, but I didn't plan on smooching off of them for the rest of my life. I had to show them, and myself, that I was capable. Plus, it was probably the best way to keep my mind off James.

At school we were finishing up our last big exams of the year and then it was school events, parties and graduation. I was in the library after school hanging out with Caleb and one of his friends named Brandon. Brandon was big, tall, tan skinned, had an unusual fetish with filming, and on the school volley ball team. He and Caleb had apparently been friends since their toddler days. Brandon was loud and fun, not very smart, but A LOT of fun.

We were suppose to be studying for our last biology test but got sidetracked and were watching videos online. There was a video of some dude dressed as Santa Clause sliding down a conveyer belt. he fell off the end every time he went down. It was hilarious!

I was laughing so much I put my head down on the table to stay quieter. Caleb and Brandon kept watching and just laughed even when a group of nerdy kids SHH!-ed them. Then out of nowhere Brandon stood up, "The three of us should make a video!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

Caleb just high-fived him, "Lets do!"

They both began planning their 'video' . I started putting my stuff in my bag so I wouldn't have any part in the video making.

Caleb turned to me," I know exactly what we should video!"

Brandon made a confused look, "What?"

Caleb smiled at me. I shook my head vigorously , "No!"

Brandon laughed then got serious, "I don't get it."

Caleb leaned to Brandon, "We could document the secret life of Reino, like video diaries and stuff."

Brandon shrugged, "Sound like fun, because not a lot of people know much about her."

Caleb smirked, "Somebody warned me she had secret ninjas last week."

I smiled, "How would you know that?"

Brandon shrugged, "I heard it from Taylor and she said you had proof of it."

I shook my head, "That girl….is kinda.." I stopped, "Lets just say not very bright."

They both laughed and agreed.

Brandon pulled a camera out of nowhere and turned it on.

Caleb stood next to me, "So Reino Welker, what makes you so interesting?"

I put my hand over the camera, "So your just going to follow me around from now on filming everything?"

Brandon and Caleb both shrugged and nodded. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Okay, I guess."

They followed me all the way to my house. Caleb talked a lot into the camera.

"So Reino, a ton of people have been wondering about everything you do, but an often asked question is what kind of house you live in."

I had decided I didn't have much of a choice with their video idea, so I went along with it,

"Well lets show you , " I opened my front door and they walked in.

"Holy…" Brandon gaped at the inside of my house.

I walked in like normal, "I usually come home and study or something."

Caleb smiled, "Now tell us what your parents do for a living, how is it such an ordinary girl like you lives in a place like this."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question, "Well, since this is going to be so secret revealing and I don't think many people I know will see it, my mom is famous cook and is the chef on 'Katie's Kitchen', my step-dad is the famous …" I paused, "He just has a really good job and I don't want to reveal his name for certain reasons."

Brandon raised his eyebrows but kept filming.

Caleb rolled his eyes at me, "Okay, now next question, Taylor from school has told everyone you have ninja body guards, do you really?"

I did I pose and threw my back pack across the room, "Most definitely."

Both boys laughed as I jumped over the back of my couch and knocked a picture of our coffee table.

I immediately picked it up, I was laughing softly.

I turned to the camera, "Tell no one of this!" I laughed and put the picture back.

Caleb went on, "Are you currently dating anyone?"

I frowned, "Nope."

Caleb wouldn't let it go, "Your not dating anyone? Not with someone who may be far far away at the moment?"

I crossed my arms and turned to Brandon, "Shut the camera off."

Brandon turned to Caleb. Caleb nodded and he turned it off.

I could tell Brandon was uncomfortable with the silence, "Maybe we should film something else"

"Me too." I glared at Caleb. "You guys can eat anything in the fridge, im gonna go up stairs and change."

Brandon darted into the kitchen, Caleb stared at me for a bit before following his friend. I growled to myself I don't want to publicize James, mostly because we weren't together. I suddenly really wanted to talk to him, I missed him so much already, mostly as a brother than as a boyfriend. I took a few deep breathes before I went back downstairs. I was wearing sweat pants-capris and a tank top.

I decided it would be best to get them out, "So do you guys wanna go hang out or something?"

Brandon shrugged as he ate some grapes out of a bowl.

Caleb smiled, "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged, "I know a fun place, but we'll need some snacks and a game."

Brandon smirked and turned to Caleb, "She's not as bratty as I thought."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided to take a grape from his bowl and throw it at him.

He just laughed.

"Lets go." we all took Brandon's car to that place in the mountains.

"Is this like some secret hide out you go to a lot?" Brandon said as we were reaching the top of the hike.

I shrugged, "Kind of, but I actually don't come here often."

"She only comes here when she feels sad and lonely." Caleb whispered to Brandon.

I whacked him, "Quit say everything you think idiot."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

Brandon gave me a friendly smile, "So what's got you down."

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"She's lying, her boyfriend is gone for….." I elbowed Caleb before he could finish.

"Seriously Caleb! Shut up!"

Caleb frowned at me. I sighed and turned to Brandon, "Sorry."

Brandon just smiled awkwardly, "Its cool if you don't want me to know."

Caleb frowned at me, "You can trust him you know."

I took a deep breath to keep myself from hitting Caleb again.

"Sorry Brandon, I just have a hard time telling people stuff about me."

"That's fine." Brandon smiled, "If you ever do want to tell me, I swear on my own grave if you want it kept secret I will zip my lips"

I smiled, "Thanks."

Caleb smiled, "Just tell him! You cant only rely on me for all your problems."

I sighed, "Maybe sometime."

I smiled then kept walking.

We had been sitting down playing cards for a few hours now. We had a bag of chips some Oreos and some frosting we were eating with spoons out of the can.

We were playing a game called 'SHAING HIGH'. I was losing, Caleb was winning, and Brandon had never played before.

"OH Ya! WOOHOO, I WON!" Caleb shouted and danced.

I rolled my eyes and threw my cards down. Brandon just smiled and laughed.

"I think we should probably start getting home now," it had gotten dark and I was tired of losing.

Caleb laughed, "Only because you keep losing!" he was still dancing for his victory.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything Brandon defended him.

"Its not like we have to prepare for anything at school, were done with everything so we can stay out however late we want."

"Ya, Reino, no more books!" Caleb chimed.

I finally shrugged, "Fine, but I don't want to play cards anymore."

They both smiled. Caleb sat back down.

Brandon leaned back on his elbows, "So, now what?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought. After everyone had began thinking to themselves for a couple minutes my mind began trailing off. I looked out over the city at all the lights. It was so beautiful. I wish James could be here…. I wonder how he has been. He was most likely having the time of his life, performing at concerts, hanging out with his friends, traveling, meeting millions of girls that are screaming his name…..I stopped myself. Were not together. I sighed to myself, I really wanted someone to hold me and for me to hold. Danget! Guys are starting to suck…. I looked back at Caleb and Brandon. They were staring at me intensely.

"What?" I whispered.

Brandon smiled and inched a little closer to me, "You miss him don't ya?"

I glared at Caleb who put his arms up in a I'm not guilty way.

Caleb scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay to miss him."

I hugged Caleb tightly.

A small tear fell down my face, "It's like I can feel that he's going to change so much while he's gone."

Caleb pulled away from me and made me look him in the eyes, "everybody changes, its inevitable. But that doesn't mean his feelings will ever change."

I wiped my eyes and sat up a little straighter, "Why cant you just tell me to move on."

Caleb gave me a surprised look. Brandon looked very lost , but he made it obvious he wasn't going to say anything.

Caleb smiled, "I'm only stating facts Reino,"

I shrugged, "I guess your right," I looked down at my feet, "But I feel so insecure, and were not even together yet.."

Caleb sighed, "That's why I gave up girls." He said sarcastically. I tried not to smile but I wasn't doing very well.

I slapped his arm, "Your dumb."

He laughed, "Am I? you're the one who believed it even though I wasn't."

I smiled, "So, maybe I just believe people to much, from now on everything you say is a complete lie to me." I was using a serious tone but obviously I was joking.

We all laughed and talked for a while longer before we headed back home. I went to bed that night happy. Caleb was a really good friend. I feel kind of bad about leaving Brandon in the dark about everything we talked about. "I feel stupid," I mumbled. I cant believe I was feeling insecure about a relationship that's not even real….yet. But what if James does find some other girl and we never get the chance to REALLY try out our relationship? Then what happens?

A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for a little while….I've been getting really distracted with school and stuff. Anyways! I'm very excited about what's to come of the next few chapters…Will James Really find some other girl while he is performing in London? What is Reino's summer job going to be? What moves will Jaden try to use to get Reino back into his arms? And will they work? **

**Keep reading **_**'Big Time Love!' **_** and please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: London Experience!

James P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks since I left on tour. I thought I would be more homesick, but…. It has been amazing! We had just finished a concert and were now back at our hotel, which is totally cool. Carlos Kendall, Logan and I had pressed our faces against the window staring down at the screaming fans outside.

Carlos shouted, "This is so awesome!"

Kendall nodded and waved down at the crowd.

I had this funny feeling in my stomach that was making me feel so energetic.

"Guys!" I was speaking louder than I meant to, "I think these are the best weeks of my life!"

We all jumped and screamed.

That's about when Freight-Train, Came through the door.

We all turned around and faced him.

"Gustavo said you guys are going to need to be getting to bed, you still have to get up at 6:00 am tomorrow morning to get ready for your Radio interviews."

We all cheered and he left.

I stopped jumping, "Hey, want to know what we should do?"

They all looked at me and leaned closer.

"We should go partying!"

Kendal smiled wide, "Oh ya."

Carlos shouted, "Awesome, Lets!"

Logan crossed his arms, "What about our interviews tomorrow? "

Kendall grabbed his arm, "don't think about tomorrow, think about tonight, girls, lights, parties…."

Logan was now looking off into space and thinking.

Kendall gave him one last nudge, "If you don't come and Gustavo finds out we took off he'll Probably torture you in some terrible way."

Logan quibbled then turned to the rest of us and smile, "Lets go!"

We , by 'we' I mean Kendall, came up with a plan to get out with out Gustavo being able to stop us. We, Again I mean Kendall, told everyone to leave our cell phones in our rooms.

"Once Gustavo discovers we're gone he'll throw a fit, so if he cant contact us we cant get in trouble before we get back."

He was very convincing. We all went along with his plan. We poked our heads out the door and looked down the hall. There were body guards posted at the elevator doors so no 'crazy' fans could get to us. We all pulled our heads back in the door.

I turned to Kendall , "What do we do about those guys?"

Logan and Carlos poked him until he came up with an idea.

"We'll tell them Carlos left his phone charger in the car and he needs it to call his mom."

We all shrugged , Logan smiled devilishly at Kendall, "Nice."

We all walked out of the room and towards the elevator. Kendall had to do all the talking since it was his plan. The guards looked at each other then back at the four of us before stepping aside and letting us on the elevator.

We made it out to the car successfully. Logan drove since he had the most experience with driving being so different in London than in Hollywood.

"So," Logan said getting onto a busy street, "Where should we go?"

I looked at Carlos and shrugged. Kendall played around on his phone before giving him an address and a name for a some club. Logan followed the directions carefully.

Carlos turned to Kendall , "What about Logie, he's not 21 yet?"

Kendall shrugged, "you'd never guess that, besides I hear these guys don't check ID."

Logan glanced at the blonde, "Where does all your information come from?"

Kendall smiled like the devil, "You guys know that maid that comes by and cleans up after us?"

I glared at him, "You mean after you?"

He smiled, "Ya, Well anyways in exchange for something she told me about all these fun places to go."

Carlos gave him a confused look, "What was the exchange on your part?"

Kendall laughed, "I'm not gonna tell you that."

All eyes went wide at Kendall. I mouthed 'wow'.

Kendall just shrugged, "She was cute and its not like I forced her to do anything she didn't want to."

I jokingly leaned away from him.

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not hitting on every girl I see just so I wont think about Reino."

I frowned and glared at him, "At least I have real relationships."

Kendall laughed tauntingly, "Ya, because 3 days is some serious relationship that is going to last 2 months apart."

I wanted to hit him so bad right now more than anything. But he was right. As much as I hated to think about it Kendall was only stating the truth.

I hung my head, "I know that okay."

Carlos and Logan stayed completely quiet.

I lay back in my seat depressingly, "Its even worse knowing that Caleb kid likes her."

Carlos turned back and looked at me, "I thought that kid was gay?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Ya, that's what Reino said."

Kendall stared at me waiting for an explanation.

I shrugged, "He told her that because he likes her but when she first climbed in that closet to hide from Jaden he didn't want her thinking he was some creepy guy so he said that." I looked at my friends reactions.

They all had dropped jaws and wide eyes.

I continued, "Everything is just so messed up. And the worst part is I think there's apart of me that's hoping she doesn't want me anymore."

Logan at me through the car mirror, "Why would you want that to happen, I thought you liked her?"

I fiddled with my hands for a couple minutes with out saying anything, " I don't want to talk about this right now."

I gave Kendall a smile, "Lets just have fun celebrating an awesome beginning tour tonight."

Kendal shrugged and smiled, "Sounds good, Logie we almost there?"

Logan smiled as we pulled into a parking garage, "Yup!"

As we drove to a spot there were for girls walking together towards the entrance.

Carlos stuck his head out the window and shouted to them, "WOOHOO!"

We all laughed. One of the girls waved to him. He got so excited as soon as Logan turned the car off he jumped out and ran over to them.

"I can tell he's going to have a blast tonight" Kendall joked.

I smiled and shook my head at Carlos as he ran back to us and dragged us up to the other group.

3 of them were Blondes and there was a dark haired girl, their names were Blane, Terrie, Elizabeth(Liza), and Caitlyn.

Blane smiled at me then turned back to the other three, "Man -candy." her accent was so cute.

They all giggled and I stood there smiling like a goof.

Kendall took a step forward, "You ladies look Great!"

Terrie and Liza took each of his arms and they began walking together. Flirting and laughing.

Blane was beautiful, she had amazing blue eyes, and her dress wasn't as tight to her body as her friends' were. Which was cool because I think girls that try too hard aren't as hard to get to know, and girls that take longer to get to know are more fun to be with.

I extended my arm to her and we walked together. Caitlyn and Carlos walked together, with Logan walking not to far away keeping his hands in his pockets. As we got to the club entrance the guard smiled and let us in.

"I cant believe that guy didn't even ask us anything, he didn't even make us wait in line." Logan sounded ecstatic.

Liza shrugged at him, "He's my cousin."

I laughed a little inside at my friend.

Blane pulled me over to the dancing crowd. Carlos, Kendall, Liza, Terri and Caitlyn all filed into the crowd to.

We had all started to drift away from each other. I looked around the room and saw Logan sitting down at the bar by himself. He had his phone out and looked focused on it. I furrowed my eyebrows before brushing his behavior off and turned back to Blane. We didn't really get to talk much because the music was so loud but she seemed to be having a good time. I did my best to keep my mind on track and just thought about having fun. But I kept getting Reino stuck in my head. I kept shaking my head to rid it of all thoughts. But then I looked around the room and I could've sworn I saw her face somewhere in the crowd. I looked around again, this time more thoroughly. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I sat a very young brunette bar tending. I rubbed my eyes, but all I could see was what appeared to be Reino giving out drinks to people and wiping the counter. Without even thinking about what I was doing I walked straight over there and put my hands down on the bar.

I stared at her and she just smiled, "Can I get ya something ?"

I didn't say anything I just leaned closer to get e better look.

She leaned away from me and frowned.

"The resemblance is remarkable." I mumbled.

The girl turned to another bar tender, "I think he has already drunken himself."

I snapped myself out of my daze and gave a friendly smile.

She gave me a confused look.

I shrugged, "yes?"

She threw her hands up in confusion, "D'ya want somethin' to drink?"

I smiled, "No thank you." I sat down on a seat and stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably and glared at me crossing her arms in front of her.

I smiled awkwardly, "So…" I leaned closer, "What's your name?"

She laughed and pointed to her nametag, "You can either read it yourself or leave."

I laughed nervously, "Hey , Riley."

She rolled her eyes and got called over by some drunk guy a few feet away.

I ran my hand over my hair making sure it looked nice before she came back over.

My mind was still completely blank and I was starting to feel like an idiot.

She smiled and leaned back , "I saw that."

I smiled devilishly and leaned closer to her over the bar, "So your keeping an eye on me?"

Her cheeks turned a light pink and she averted her eyes from mine, "Well , your sitting at the bar and I just so happen to be a 'bar tender'"

I smiled, "If that's the excuse your going to use…" I flirtatiously teased her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me again. She pulled out a few bottles and began mixing a drink.

I smiled, "What are you doing?"

She finished and handed me a glass, "On the house."

I furrowed my eyebrows, " What's this for?"

She smiled, " its this new drink im creating, and since your just wasting your time over here anyways then you get to test it out."

I laughed , " Perfect! Because when I go to places like this im always hoping to try some random bar tenders new drink combinations, even though they could totally poison me."

I took a sip as she laughed at me.

"Then I guess the surprise is ruined." she smiled and walked away from me.

"What?" my eyes went wide and I was shouting.

My stomach began rumbling and I could feel it coming back up. I ran towards the rest rooms and burst into a stall.

I was still leaning over the disgusting toilet throwing up everything I had eaten that day. I had been in there for at least a half hour. What the heck did she give me? I mentally scolded myself for thinking that girl might be anything like Reino. I stood up slowly and walked out of the stall. I was surprised to see Riley standing inside the empty bathroom .

She looked really worried, "Are you okay?"

I crossed my arms, "What the heck did you give me?!"

Her eyes flinched and she looked down at her feet, "It wasn't suppose to make you sick."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I guess your drink did its job."

She looked me in the eyes and got serious, "I'm so sorry…" I started walking past her but suddenly got dizzy and was losing my balance. She grabbed me and kept me from falling. She had an arm around my waist and I placed an arm on her shoulder, our faces had gotten dangerously close. I took a deep breath and she gagged, "Your breath stinks."

I frowned, "Maybe certain liquids shouldn't mix with one another."

She sighed, "I'll take you home."

She led me through the club and we walked out the entrance. I leaned on her the whole way to her car. It was small and looked very old and worn out.

"That's your car?" I raised my eyebrows

She frowned, "That's why I work." she stated like it should've been obvious.

I climbed in and she started the ugly thing.

She turned to me, "So, what hotel are you staying at?"

I had , for no reason at all, decided to be difficult , "how do you know I'm not living here?"

She laughed, "your accent is obviously American."

I frowned, "So, your accent doesn't sound completely London-ish."

She sighed, "Just give me the hotel name."

I folded my arms over my chest and told her where to take me. Before she could say anything I spoke again

"So what poison did you give me exactly?"

She looked like she felt really bad, "I really just mixed a bunch of random drinks together."

"You really wanted me to leave you alone that bad?"

"No…..I just … " she sounded a little frustrated with herself, "I don't know what I was doing okay."

I frowned, "don't they teach what can and cant be mixed or something?"

She shrugged, "kinda."

My stomach growled . I was afraid of throwing up again so I ruled down the window. When nothing came up I sighed in relief.

"I really am sorry…." she pause, "I just realized I never asked what your name was."

She gave me a small smile.

"Its James." I looked at her like she was stupid, "You know, James Diamond from Big Time Rush."

She wouldn't look at me, "Oh."

I threw my arms up confused, "Aren't you suppose to like, freak out over me or something?"

She looked at me and laughed then suddenly stopped, "Do you always have such a big ego?"

I stuck my tongue at her, "Like I care what you think."

She shook her head, "I wish I had put poison in your drink now." she mumbled, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that."

She glared at me, "Seriously , what is your problem, first your flirting with me and now you cant be a little forgiving over a simple mistake."

I just stared out the window, "You'd never understand."

She sighed, "So your not only mad about my drink."

I frowned at her but kept quiet.

She smiled devilishly, "Is it about a girl?"

I glared at her and shifted in my seat, "No."

She laughed a little then gave me a dead serious face, "Liar."

I just concentrated on the road until we pulled up to my hotel. She parked in the parking garage.

"What are you doing?" I was climbing out of the car and she had climbed out too.

Before she could say anything I suddenly felt weak in my legs and dropped to my knees. She ran around the car and grabbed me.

"Seriously, what did you put in my drink?"

She wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held onto my waist so I could walk.

She wouldn't look at me the whole time we made our way up to my room. I looked at the clock, it was almost 3:00 am and none of my friends had made it back yet. Riley helped me lay down on the sofa before going into the kitchen.

"Now, what are you doing?"

She was pulling things out of the fridge, "I'm gonna make you feel better, since I made you sick."

I could tell she really did feel bad about giving me that drink .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

James P.O.V.

I was laying down while that Bar Tender 'Riley' was making some drink that was suppose to make me feel better.

"There's some mouse poison under the sink in case you actually going to kill me this time." I whispered sarcastically just enough so she would hear me.

She sighed and came over to me a few minutes later. There was some clear liquid in the cup she was holding. She gave me a small smile before sitting on the floor next to the couch where I was.

"this will make you feel better." she handed it to me.

I looked at her and felt a little bad for being mean to her. Even if this whole thing was her entire fault….

I smiled a little, "no poison?" I joked.

She giggled lightly, "Not this time."

My smile grew a little and I sipped the drink. At first it burned my tongue , then got very cold as it went down my throat, as it reached my stomach I could feel it taking effect and my stomach was beginning to settle.

After I finished the entire glass I smiled at her.

"Feel better?" she sounded hopeful.

I nodded, "Much better." I laid my head back down and adjust to a more comfortable position.

After putting my cup in the sink she came back into the room and took a seat in a Lounge chair close to me.

She was smiling at me big.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sat up a little straighter, "James, tell me about the girl."

My eyes went wide as I sat myself up and faced her, "You really don't want to know, trust me , its really messed up."

She urged me to go on, "You may as well get it out so you don't let it upset you the next time a random bar tender poisons you."

I laughed, "I guess."

She inched closer as I told her everything. Once I had finished, she just looked at me very confused

"So you were in love with your little sister, but she's not really your sister?"

I nodded, "She's my step-sister"

"And she is only 17?" her eyes went wide.

I nodded again, "Ya.."

She shook her head at me, "Your relationship will never work, you know."

I frowned, "What makes you think that?"

She stared at me for a few minutes before explaining

"First of all, she's not interested in you in the normal Boyfriend/Girlfriend way, Second, you are 23, that's 6 years of difference, and lastly you've been living like siblings for almost a year so is it not awkward to go home together and pretend to be different around your parents?"

I took a minute to think about what Riley was saying.

"It is a little, I guess, but…"

She cut me off, "So you have to hide your relationship from everyone?"

"Well not everyone… the guys know about it."

She rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you rather be in a relationship you could tell people about , instead of worrying you might be found out?"

I stared at her for a really long time with out saying anything.. All I could think was that what she was saying made A lot of sense in a way. Plus, I don't want to have to hide things from my dad, not that he would care too much anyways. I wonder how Reino felt about all of this?…..6 years was a big age difference too. I know everybody always says "Love knows no age." but now that I was thinking about it , it was beginning to make me feel like I should never have acted on my feelings for her.

I sighed and looked at Riley, "So, what do you think I should do?"

She laughed at me and shook her head, "Do you always rely on everybody to make decisions for you?"

I frowned, "no."

She raised a brow at me

"Maybe a little." I gave a small smile.

She stared at me, "Realize this though. You told her to not expect you to wait for her, Which in its one way makes you seem like a jerk."

I glared at her but kept my mouth shut.

"Use this time to move on , find someone more suitable…."

I got up and stood in front of her. She gave me a confused look as I leaned down so our faces were centimeters apart. I noticed her face turning darker shades of pink as I got closer. I placed each of my hands on an arm rest trapping her in the chair. Our noses brushed one another and soon our lips collided.

I kissed her gently then lifted my head and looked at her. Riley's eyes fluttered open and she was terribly embarrassed.

I chuckled and she blushed.

I started to pull away but she grabbed my shirt.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. I started leading her towards my bedroom.

She pulled her hand away from me , "Wait, James…"I shrugged , "What?"

She stared at me, "I don't want to do this."

I sighed, "I'm sorry…."

Riley looked down at the floor, "I think I like you but nothing good is gonna come of any of this if your just going to leave in a day or so."

I frowned feeling like a complete idiot. I scratched my non itchy scalp and glanced around the room nervously.

She snapped her finger loudly and began smiling, "Wait , you live in Hollywood don't you?"

I nodded a little confused at what she was leading up to.

She gleamed, "I live there too!"

I raised my eyebrows, "No, you don't."

She giggled , "That's why my accent isn't the same as everybody else's"

I gave her a confused look, "Okay explain to me what your saying again."

She looked at me and smiled, "Ok. So between school semesters I come over to London to live with my Grandparents. But I go to college in Hollywood where I live with my parents."

I smiled a little at her, "Are you for reals?"

She nodded.

I laughed and clapped my hands together, "So…."

She smiled seductively and pushed me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest headache. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I smiled at Riley who was still laying next to me. I kissed her forehead and brushed a piece of hair out of her face behind her ear. She was totally hot, as much as I thought she had looked like Reino I was starting to notice how different they were. Plus, Riley was only 22 , a year younger than me. I smiled one last time and the sleeping girl before I slowly climbed off the bed. I grabbed my boxers and pants and slid them back on. I crept out the door as to not wake her up. Kendall was sitting on the couch, Carlos was making breakfast and Logan was out of sight.

Kendall smirked, "So where did you disappear last night?"

Carlos smiled at me, "Ya dude you just completely took off with out a word."I shrugged, "I got a ride."

Kendall held up his hand for a high five, "I saw that cute Bar tender you were with."

I smiled thinking about Riley.

Kendall followed me as I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out to plates.

He almost exploded with enthusiasm, "She's here isn't she?"

I tried to hide my smile, "Sh, she's still asleep."

Kendall laughed and Carlos smiled, "Oh ya man!"

I rolled my eyes at my friends as I put some eggs and bacon onto the plates before walking over to the table.

I sat down and looked back at my bedroom doorway. Riley was standing there. She looked so cute . She was wearing the shorts that were apart of her work uniform and the shirt I had worn last night.

Kendall laughed, "Gustavo would die if he burst through the door now!"

Carlos and I laughed. I waved my hand for Riley to come sit by me. She kept her face down and sat down by me. I smiled at her and handed her a fork to eat with.

She smiled and took a bite, "This is really good!"

Carlos shrugged as he took a seat at the table across from us, "Thanks….uh.."

"Riley." she smiled at him.

Carlos took a bite, "Thank you Riley."

We all sat down and had breakfast. Kendall had turned the television on and was flipping through channels.

Riley and I were whispering back and forth while Carlos was telling Kendall to go back a channel.

"Dude go back!"

Kendall sighed and changed the channel. He stood up and gave me a confused look, "Why are you on T.V.?"

I almost jumped out of my seat. I made my way over and turned the volume up. There was a picture of Riley and I leaving the club together. I turned back to Riley who looked like she was going to faint.

"Holy…." I was able to finish because at that moment Gustavo burst through the door.

"JAMES!"

I jumped back and put my arms up in confusion.

Gustavo looked at Riley, "You!"

She almost fell off her chair.

I walked over and stood in front of her, "Gustavo its not what you think!"

He raised his eyebrows, "How would you know what im thinking, what are you some kind of mind reader now?" he was being sarcastic like usual.

Kendall smiled devilishly, "Are you even mad at this I mean, don't you know of same way to change this so it doesn't make us look bad?"

Gustavo blinked a few times before thinking about everything. After a few moments he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

I leaned closer to him and gave a confused look.

Gustavo looked at me like I was an idiot, "You are going to take her to the interview with you."

Carlos, Kendall, and I both jumped, "What?!"

I quickly turned to Riley, "No offense babe."

She giggled which made me smile.

Gustavo gestured to Riley and I, "Keep that up." he paused, "Just not in front of me."

I raised my brows at him, "Please explain Gustavo."

Gustavo had this strange theory that if Riley and I follow up the picture and exploit that we are a couple then more ordinary girls will feel like the could be a gf to any other Big Time Rush member and our fan base will grow.

"..So your going to take the girl to the interview and announce that this wasn't just some 'one-night stand' stand thing, and tell some love at first sight story to touch people's hearts so that people wont think you're a total player."

Gustavo nodded to Riley, "Good with you?"

Riley smiled and opened her mouth t o answer but Gustavo cut her off, "Good."

He turned around and began to walk out of the room. Taking one last look back at us he shouted

"Now Find Logan, Get Dressed, And get your lazy butts down to that interview!" he slammed the door behind us.

I stood there a little bit in shock of everything. Then turned to everyone else, Logan sleepily walked in the room, "Lets go!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT IS FOLLOWING MY STORY! ESPECIALLY ILOVEBTR2 WHO GAVE THE MOST RECENT REVIEW! EVERYBODY ELSE WHO IS FOLLOWING THAT HASN'T GIVEN A REVIEW…..GIVE ME A FRIGGIN REVIEW!**

**LOL IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE..IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I WENT TO ASYLUM49 IN TOOELE UTAH. IT WAS SO SCARY HOLY COW! BUT ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOO HERe IS CHAPTER 19 OF BIG TIME LOVE!**

Chapter 19:

Reino's P.O.V.

It has been 3 weeks since James left for London; and 9 days since I heard the radio announcement. He is now dating some girl named Riley. She even made the radio appearance with the band. I felt really sad when I first heard about it. It hasn't even been a month and he already hooked up with someone. Every time id start to think about the topic id scold myself for thinking he was a player, but that's how it made me feel. Plus, he hasn't called since and every magazine across the world has been talking about them. I felt so lonely, Jaden got a job at this cool store in the mall and I work at a car wash , so we hardly spend any time together. Brandon went to some camp for filming so he wasn't around at all.

My summer officially sucked. The part I hated the most is there was a movie theater across the street from my job and I saw tons of couples every day being all lovey-dovey. I hated it!

I was at work right now and the overhead speakers were playing some weird old song. I was washing an SUV that had pulled up. I hid my face with the cap I wore , as part of my uniform. The best part of my job was my uniform, I wore short levi shorts, a blue t-shirt and cap that matched the logo of the place.

I sprayed down the car with the power hose, wiped it down, cleaned the windows and waved them to go so the next car in line could pull up. I loved being a girl though, because since I was pretty I got tons of tips mainly from creepy guys that hit on me, but hey….I got to keep all that I got.

I smiled and started on the next car. I repeated the same routine over and over until the day was done. I had just pulled up in my driveway when my phone started vibrating. It was from an unknown number. I opened up the text and read it

Message: Hey Reino! This is Kendall, remember me?

I rolled my eyes at the message but a small smile grew across my face.

My phone vibrated and another message popped up.

K: its obvious you've heard about James hooking up with that Riley girl…are you okay?

My smiled dropped and I suddenly felt cold. Tears began to water in my eyes but I held them back. I read the message a couple more times but didn't think before I responded.

R: Why do you even care?

I fiddled with my fingers and waited for him to reply.

K: are you all alone?

R: What happened to your jerk of an attitude towards me.

K: huh, what are you talking about? When have I ever been a jerk to you?

R: omg…don't you hate me, umm, your always trying to annoy me and make me uncomfortable cus u don't want me around.

K: wow, I seriously thought you would've caught on.

I furrowed my eyebrows even though he cant see me.

R: is that not why you did all those things?

I was still sitting in my car since I had nothing to do once I was inside anyways. I waited and waited for a reply but it never came. At first it annoyed me that he wouldn't answer; but then it started my brain to think more….why did Kendall do all those things? At first I thought he was just being flirty but then he got more mean about it once James and I….. but now things are different.

Ugh! I slapped my forehead and climbed out of my car.

For some reason every day after that I was constantly checking my phone for a reply. Kendall still never answered and it was driving me insane. I was on my lunch break at work and I was ready to throw my phone at the wall so it would shatter into a million pieces, and relive my stress.

I pulled on my hair from the roots and groaned.

"Stupid stupid, I hate you I hate you, im going to die im going to die…." I mumbled this over and over to my phone. When will all my thoughts be put to sleep?...

I lay my head down on the table and closed my eyes. A couple minutes had passed before my boss appeared in the doorway

He frowned at me, "There is someone here to see you, make it quick your break is almost over."

He walked out the doorway as Jaden walked in. my jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of my head…literally.

"What the.." Jaden cut me off.

"Working hard?" he teased, but I could feel he felt just as awkward as I was beginning to.

I adjusted myself in my chair and sat up straight, "Why are you here?" I tried not to sound cold towards him.

He gave himself the liberty of occupying the seat across from me, he went straight to talking about whatever he wanted, "So I hear your brother is dating some chick."

I looked away from him, "Yeah I guess."

He smiled, "you going to meet her?"

I shrugged, "Well since she lives across the world I highly doubt it."

Jaden laughed a little, "You do know that actually lives here in Hollywood right?"

My eyes popped out again and I coughed a little awkwardly, "What?!"

Jaden laughed again, "I thought James would've told you?"

I shook my head, "Why would he?"

Jaden shrugged, "You guys were like closer than normal siblings I just figured when he left you would always be talking with him over the phone."

I glared at him a little , then after taking a deep breath I sunk a little into my chair.

"So why did you come here? Do you like that girl or something?"

He frowned, "I came to see you duh."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion, "Im being serious..what do you want?"

He leaned back in his seat and folding his arms in a way that made me wondering what he could possibly be hiding.

"I got an interesting call last night."

I narrowed my eyes , and slapped his arm so he would hurry up and spit it out.

"You never told your parents that we broke up."

I froze for a minute while he smiled like he had been giving a thousand dollars. I took a few deep breathes and glared at him, "So."

He smiled like the devil, "She invited me over for dinner tonight at your house."

My face turned red with fury, "You declined right?" my voice got a little louder than I had anticipated.

"Nope" he leaned closer to me from across the little table.

I was completely frozen. I was angry at myself for never mentioning it to my mother. But why would Jaden torture me like this?!...

He slowly stood up and walked out the door, giving another smirk before leaving.

I began banging my head against the table, "What am I suppose to do?" I mumbled.

A few minutes later my boss, Mr. Chaffier, came in and booted be back to work. I couldn't stop thinking about everything, it was such a mess. By the time I had finished with work my mom had called me to let me know what she had planned. She was planning on taking James' dad out to a movie after dinner, that way Jaden and I could watch a movie alone. I really wanted to tell her then and there that we weren't together, but when she said how much she always loved Jaden and how wonderful he was, I couldn't shut her up long enough. I love my mom and all, but she always did these kinds of things without asking. I drove home and burst through the front door.

My mother gasped when she saw me, "Make sure you change before Jaden gets here."

I frowned , "Mom, listen.."

James' dad came down the stairs and kissed my forehead, "hello, Reino"

I cringed a little at his sudden invasion of my personal space , but forgive him since he was at least trying.

My mom pulled a casserole out of the oven and set the table perfectly. I sat down and smiled sweetly at her.

She frowned, "Go change!"

I sighed, "I'm good." I knew the best way to get her to listen to me was to annoy her.

She glared at me and crossed her arms, "Jaden must really love you, for you."

I frowned and glared at her, " oh I do hope so." I used as much sarcasm as I could.

James' dad glared at me, "Reino, use respect when you speak…"

I cut him off, "Maybe she shouldn't make plans for me with out asking!"

I glared from one adult to the other. I felt a little bad when my mom apologized. She looked like she was going to cry. But thankfully, and sadly, the doorbell rang. Jaden was here. James' dad opened the door and greeted him. Jaden smiled like an idiot and gave my mom a hug. He was being a total loser.

My mom smiled and looked at me as if to say 'be nice'. I gave a small smile and looked at Jaden.

He pulled into a hug , "Here's the best girl friend in the world." He said the words like he was baby. I had to strain myself from smacking him.

Then Jaden turned to my parents, "actually we have something to tell you.."

I cut him off, "The casserole is getting cold." I smiled awkwardly and everyone else took a seat.

Jaden gave me a confused look but shrugged taking a seat across from me.

Dinner was the most awkward thing I had ever experienced. I mean, at least for me. My mom asked so many questions, and Jaden was being a total weiner. Unfortunately , we all lived through it and my parents got ready to go out.

My mom smiled and pulled me aside, as Jaden and James' dad talked in the living room.

"Reino im sorry about planning this without asking you, but Jaden is very nice and I can tell you guys are very happy."

She kissed my cheek before walking out the door with James' dad.

I was trying to think nice thoughts but…..was she really that stupid? I mean, how could they not tell something was obviously going on.. Jaden was also acting like a total retard….and were not even together anymore? How could she not see that?

Jaden shrugged and grabbed his jacket, "Ill be going I guess."

I looked at him, "Why would you do this to me?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

he just stared at me, "I thought I was helping."

I was glaring now, "How did any of that help?!"

He frowned, "Why didn't you tell them everything in the first place, I only came so you wouldn't have to explain, your forgetting I know how hard it is to get your mom to listen!"

I shook my head, "You just made things worse and you know it.." I was crying and couldn't make contact with him. He took a few steps closer and was beginning to hug me.

I pushed him back, "You cannot do this to me!" I shouted, "First you say I was just to pass time, then you say you miss me, and now you think ill let you comfort me?!" my voice had cracked a few times.

He looked down at his feet and mumbled.

"what did you say?"

"I'm sorry okay, how many times do I have to say it?"

I wiped my eyes and glared at him. I shook my head as I began speaking, "Never."

Jaden looked at me a little confused and worried, "Huh"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down so I could lower my voice,

"It won't matter how many times you try to make it up Jaden. You broke me. You broke me into a million pieces two months ago and there is just no way I could ever let you back in."

My voice got more stern, "Just stop trying, leave me alone, and please avoid me because I don't want to see you for as long as I live."

He dropped his head in defeat and headed for the door. He turned back and looked at me, mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' before shutting the door behind him. As soon as I knew he was gone I dropped to the floor, covered my face and cried. After a few minutes I grabbed my phone and dialed Caleb's number. It rang and rang, but all I got was voicemail. I threw my phone in anger and ran up to my room.

Why did all of this have to happen, first Jaden and I break up, then I fall in love with my step brother, then he leaves me and falls in love with some random girl across the country, Caleb is hardly ever around, Jaden pulls some stupid stunt like tonight and shakes everything up once it calms down….. as wrong as I felt thinking it I just wanted James to be here. I wanted him to hold me and make everything all better. I want him to just burst throw the door and say he still loves me…but that was all impossible. He was halfway across the world and wasn't coming back for another month. And he had met that girl , 'Riley'. She was probably perfect for him. I had seen a picture of her and she was gorgeous. He hair was long and dark, she had beautiful blue eyes, and she was only a year younger than him….why do I always like the wrong guys? Wasn't there any hope that someday my love life wouldn't entirely suck?

I cried myself to sleep. I had a horrible dream…I dreamed I was in a spider web; Caught in it and no hope of ever getting out. There were two spiders who had the faces of James and Jaden they kept laughing at me.

I felt completely horrible when I woke up, but I had work and I knew if I let myself stay depressed I would never feel better. I dragged myself out of bed, quickly showered and dressed in the usual short-shorts and advertising t-shirt. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen , my mom was almost ready to leave for work.

I cleared my throat to get her to notice me. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"Mom, I need you to listen just for a minute."

I stared into her eyes mentally telling her to be quiet. She nodded and shut her mouth.

I sighed, "Jaden and I broke up."

She gasped but I continued before she was able to say anything.

"2 months ago."

She stared at me for a while before giving a small smile, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt really guilty now, "I don't know, it just never came up and…"

She cut me off, "Reino, im sorry," she smiled teasingly, "But how could you expect me to know that if you never told me?"

I frowned, "I wanted to but you seem to really like Jaden."

She frowned, "its not about whether I like him or not, its how you feel Reino."

I gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you mom."

I looked up at her and she smiled enormously. I pulled away and she handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks, mom" I took a bite.

She kissed my head and grabbed her purse heading for the door. She laughed a little and looked at me, "Reino, do you know what tomorrow is?"

I gave her a confused look, "ya its July…." I froze.

She sighed nervously, " your father …" she brushed her feelings off a little, "He gets out of jail tomorrow."

She gave a shaky smile and shut the front door behind her as she left for work. I pushed my food away from me , suddenly not hungry. I had all these knots forming in my stomach…..would tomorrow be another terrible day?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

James P.O.V.

So its 2 weeks before I go back to Hollywood. I feel like its been forever since ive been home. Im having the time of my life though, rocking out and performing almost every night. I was sitting in my hotel room playing a video game with Carlos and Logan. Kendall had himself curled up on the couch huddled to his phone, which was very unusual.

I quickly gave him a confused look before focusing on my game, "Why aren't you playing man?!"

"Ya , Kendall!" Logan shouted.

Kendall shifted in his chair uncomfortably then smirked, "Texting someone."

I shrugged and continued beating Carlos. A few minutes later our game ended.

I jumped in Carlos' face, "I won you again! Who won? ME! that's right!"

Carlos slapped my arm, "Best 3 out of 5?"

"Dude he already won us 3 out of 5." Logan stated before rolling his arms at him.

Carlos just shrugged and smiled. We stood there for a moment before looking around the room.

"Where's Kendall?"

We all stayed silent, as if he would appear. I raised my eyebrows and stared from Carlos to Logan.

Carlos shrugged, "He's been really quiet recently."

Logan nodded, "And texting a lot."

I stared at Carlos, since Carlos shared a room with him then he had to know something.

Carlos smiled, "I swear I don't know who it is." he held hands and shook his head. Logan and I looked at each other before we both took off to Kendall and Carlos' room.

We burst through the door.

Kendall jumped up accidentally dropping his phone, "What the heck?!" he shouted as he scrambled to pick up his phone. I crossed my arms over my chest, as did Logan and Carlos.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at us, "What?"

I smirked a little, "Who are you texting?"

He shrugged, "No one." I could see him hiding his smile.

Logan smirked too, "Kendall, just tell us who it is."

Logan attempted to take the phone away, but Kendall moved around the room so he couldn't . Carlos and I joined. We were all laughing as we jumped , ran and destroyed the room. It was ending with us all in a dog pile. I reached into one of Kendall's pockets, it was empty. I searched the others. I stopped and sat on Carlos,

"Wheres your phone Kendall?"

I saw a devious smile race across his face. It took me a minute before realizing where the phone was. Logan and I jumped up.

"That's so gross man!" I shouted.

"Disgusting! Never let me use your phone again!" Logan had wide eyes and high brows.

We both stood over him and Carlos who were now sitting on the floor. Carlos looked completely clueless.

Kendal laughed a little. "Really wanna know where my phone is buddy?"

Carlos leaned closer and nodded. Kendall whispered in his ear. We knew the exact moment Kendall had said it because Carlos' eyes went wide and he ran out of the room.

I tried not to laugh at his reaction , but a little chuckle escaped my mouth. Logan gave me a look, then turned back to Kendall,

"Must be pretty important if your hiding …..your phone there."

Kendall smiled, "Not really I guess, it was only….." he stared at me before saying the name of the person.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who?"

Logan and Kendall glared at one another for a second. Before Logan shook his head,

"Are you serious Kendall?"

Kendall nodded.

I looked from one of my friends to the other. Logan was now upset and Kendall looked a little ashamed. Before anything else could be said between the two of them I turned to Logan,

"Who is he texting?"

Logan glared at Kendall.

"Reino." Kendall whispered.

Logan stormed out of the room.

I pretended to clean out my ear and laughed a little, "That's hilarious, I just thought I heard you say your texting Reino…. C'mon Kendall who is it REALLY?"

He gave me a dead serious look, "Dude, you have Riley now."

My face fell and I began to get nervous, "Kendall why is Logan upset?"

Kendall's expressions made no change at all, "He likes her too."

I stared at Kendall for a long time. He stood up and walked out of the room. I stood there thinking about everything in my head

Kendal AND Logan liked Reino?…..but shes my…well now my ex- girlfriend. I do have Riley now, but that doesn't mean I forgot about Reino. How could Kendall go behind my back and try to Get her?

I could hear Logan and Kendall arguing about something. I was getting more and more upset about all of this. I stormed into the small living space we had been playing video games in.

"I cant believe you! I thought you said we wouldn't make a move until we were back in Hollywood and James was over her!" Logan hardly ever yelled, so this was a little frightening for me.

Kendall pointed at me, "I only said that because I was sure he wouldn't get over her, but he has Riley! Which means Reino is free!"

I interfered their conversation, "No it doesn't because all of us are here."

They both turned to me and looked completely confused.

I made it sound like it was obvious, "Caleb is still in Hollywood doing who knows what to get her attention."

Logan dropped his head and scratched the back of it awkwardly.

Kendall held up his phone, "ya but he hasn't made any moves the only one that has was that Jaden kid."

My head jerked at the sound of 'Jaden'. "What?!"

Kendall shrugged, "That's what Reino said."

I raised my eyebrows, "How come you know this?!"

Logan sighed, "James you havent even called her, If Kendalls been texting her for a couple of days, of course hes gonna know more about whats going on."

I felt a little guilty and stared at Logan.

Kendall laughed a little, "Ya but that's all I know."

Logan and I stared at him.

He laughed a little more and looked through messages on his phone, "Your sister, doesn't say anything. It took me 2 days just to find out if any guy has made a move on her,"

I smiled a little, that seemed so much like her. She never told anyone anything. Logan smiled a little and I could see a little pink grow into his cheeks.

Kendall's phone buzzed and he smiled, "Its Reino!"

Logan and I hurried to his sides and looked at his phone.

Message from Reino to Kendall:

'you ask so many stupid questions, why the heck would you want to know what my work uniform looks like?'

I slapped Kendall's arm and mumbled, "Your so lame Kendall"

Logan laughed, "You didn't tell her you like her?"

Kendall smiled, "I thought she would've figured it out but she is so clueless."

Logan and Kendall smiled and laughed as they looked through previous messages. I took a step back from them. They were right I had Riley…who was an awesome girl, she was like totally perfect for me. I should be happy for that…..so why do I feel like I've lost out on something?

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SOO SHORT! I HAVE BEEN TOTALLY BUSY SO SORRY ABOUT TAKIING FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE MORE TIME THIS NEXT WEEK AND UNTILL THANKSGIVING SO PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

Reino's P.O.V.

I was standing at the front door of my old house. It had gotten very run-down and the neighbor had looked shabbier since last time I was here. Memories flushed through my mind….

Screaming and yelling… dishes being smashed… sitting in my closet crying and covering my ears to muffle the sounds of them fighting….I few tears welled in my eyes and I turned around and stepped back from the door.

"I cant do this." I whispered to myself. My mom had suggested I come see my dad after he got out. I had really missed him after everything that had happened, but so many things had changed. I havent even spoken to or seen him in 3 years. And my parents divorce was soon after he had gotten arrested. He had gotten drunk and assaulted the cop when he was pulled over on the freeway, the judge had given him 3 years jail time and granted the divorce because of my dads behavior. My dad wasn't a bad person , he was actually a lot of fun but once my moms cooking show had gotten big, he thought she was having an affair and everything went down hill from there on.

I walked back over to my car and climbed in. I took another look at the place before driving away. I wasn't ready to see him yet…I really wanted to , but I just couldn't. I made my way back home. I walked through the front door and my mom looked at me from the kitchen

"did you not go yet?"

My brain scrambled to give her an excuse,

"Umm, he wasn't home." I sighed heavily feeling like I was out of her 'claws.'

She raised an eyebrow at me, but fell for it, "So, are you going to go back tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, he might be busy and…stuff."

Before she could slip out another word I ran up to my room and changed out of my work clothes.

I lay spread out on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep my mind from thinking about everything. After a moment of failing, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it thinking it was Caleb, I had really missed my friend I needed to talk to him. I glanced at the number, my face fell, it was unknown.

"Hello?" I sounded a bit annoyed.

" don't be so mean when you first pick up the phone." the voice was recognizable, but I couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Who is this?"

The guy pretended to cry.

I sighed heavily, "im hanging up."

"Wait! Its me Kendall"

I was quiet for a minute..

"oh hi.."

He laughed, "thanks , I feel loved"

I lay my head back on my pillow, "Sorry, I've.. never mind. Do you need something?"

He began talking, "So did you figure it out?"

"what are you talking about?"

"im talking about why I tease you all the time, you havent even thought about it have you."

"oh I've been busy, and I kinda don't get what you were doing." I was playing with a piece of my hair, before I changed the subject, "hey isn't it like 5 am over there, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He laughed a little, "Aww, so sweet your thinking of me" he teased.

I laughed a little, "no."

"So cold to me!" he whined playfully.

I laughed, for some reason I felt a little better now that I was sidetracked, "So how have all you guys been?"

"Pretty good. James spends a lot of time with Riley though." I felt a little tense at hearing her name.

"Oh, sounds fun." I tried not to sound like I felt bad.

"Reino, you tensed up didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes even though he cant see me, "How would you kn.."

He cut me off, "I know how every girl is."

"do you always act so smart?" I was beginning to get annoyed with him.

He just laughed, "Yup"

I rolled my eyes, "Your annoying you know that?"

"And your rude, but hey, im not bothered by that." he was being flirty.

"Seriously what do you want, " I was losing my self control, "I've had like the worst day ever, so if you don't need something then just leave me alone!" I had started to shout.

He was really quiet for a while.

I paused and dropped my head, "im sorry…."

"Tell me." he whispered

"What?" I didn't really want to tell him anything , because it was none of his business.

I could tell he was smiling when he spoke again, " just tell me what has made things so terrible, I want to know, plus arent we like friends?"

I sighed, " I didn't think we were…." I joked a little.

"Hey!" he laughed.

I giggled a little, our laughing faded out quickly and we stayed quiet.

"So.." he said slowly.

I cut him off before he could continue, "Hey I thought I had your number, why did your call show up as unknown?"

He paused and then laughed.

I just waited for him to tell me.

"Oh this isn't my phone, mine died about a half hour ago, so I stole Logan's phone."

I laughed a little, "Wouldn't your phone be charged by now if it died half an hour ago?"

He laughed again, "Not if I didn't plug it in."

"Oh brother.." I sighed, happily this time.

He yawned.

I smiled to myself, "Go to bed im hanging up now."

He yawned again and didn't answer.

I assumed he fell asleep and hung up. I lay there thinking about the conversation I had just had with him. He always acted so flirty and dumb, but he seems a little different ….im probably just reading to much into it.

I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying beep an alarm clock could make. I rolled myself out of my bed and on the floor, I hated getting up. I stood up slowly and stretched, I still had to go to work.

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs.

James' dad was down there, "Morning Reino." he smiled.

"Morning." I went straight to the fridge and grabbed some apples and a sandwich. I threw them into a bag so I could take them for lunch , then popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. While I waited for them to pop back up there was a weird silence between him and I. I gave an awkward smile and prayed that he wouldn't try to start a conversation. He just sat there reading the newspaper.

I sighed in relief once my toast popped up and I was able to run out the door. Its not like I was trying to avoid him I just knew my mom told him about my dad and I didn't really want to talk about it with him.

I drove to work and began doing the same thing I do every day, wash cars. Things had finally calmed down , excluding my dad though, other than that though everything was how it should be and I was beginning to feel better. At lunch I got a text from Kendall

K: you never told me what was bothering you yesterday? Is it a boy?!

I rolled my eyes, and mumbled to myself, "And now hes back to being dumb."

I figured id just tell him about Jaden , even that was FINALLY over, because I didn't want him to know about my father.

R: its just Jaden , but everythings fine now

I assumed he would drop it but….another text came in. I took a bite of my sandwich.

K: U back 2-gether with him?

R: no, Im not stupid.

K; What about your friend Caleb?

I was a little confused at what he meant.

R: what about him?

There a few minutes before he text back.

K: U not hook up with him?

I laughed a little at him, even though he cant hear me. Before I text back he sent another to me.

K:U just laughed didn't you?

I glanced around the small lunch room expecting him to pop out of somewhere. Since I was in a good mood I decided to joke with him.

R: your minions get you information faster than light!

K; haha their watching you :O

I laughed.

He sent another message

K: So are u with him? Or anybody else?

I took a deep breath and text back.

R: nope, just enjoying my beginning of summer…. What about you? James' new girlfriend have a friend?

K: nope, and even if she did…..I wouldn't even put in the effort, girlfriends are hard work.

I rolled my eyes.

R: lazy dog, no girl is ever gonna like you for that.

K: ya but my last girlfriend was a total witch, if a girl likes me she's going to have to like me the way I am

I thought of a brilliant comeback, that I know would make him laugh.

R: and so, Kendall dies alone after living a lonely life from the age 20 to 99.….

K; don't Jinx me!

I laughed to myself then glanced at the clock.

R: bye gtg to back to work.

K:U work? Where?

I packed up my lunch before texting him back.

R: at a car wash.

I threw my wrapper for my sandwich away and the apple core.

K: what does your uniform look like? Send me a pic of you since im so lonely!

I furrowed my eyebrows, and quickly answered him.

R: u ask so many stupid questions, why the heck would you want to see my uniform?

I put my phone away in my bag and headed back outside to work.

It seemed like the time just went by in a flash. I had stayed at work until 6pm since there were a lot of customers. Even though I just washed cars all day it was a lot of fun and I worked with a couple of people around my age. There was a boy, Nathan, and three other girls, Aaron, Leah and Jessica. They usually only worked from 2-6 and I normally got off work at 4 so I never had the chance to hang with them like this before. We had closed the locked the doors and were eating ice cream bars, compliments of our boss, in the lunch room.

Nathan , Jessica and Leah were all in college and Aaron would be starting the same time I did( in the fall of this year)

"So its still early do you guys want to go see a movie or something?" Aaron was always smiling whenever I saw her and she was very friendly and fun.

Jessica turned to Leah and they both smiled, "Sure, what about you Nathan?" we all looked his way.

He shook his head, "I cant my girlfriends waiting for me" he stood up.

Leah made a huge frown on her face, "PLEASE!"

He threw his garbage away and walked out the doorway, "See Ya! don't get those little girls in trouble!"

We all giggled and bid our goodbyes.

They all stared at me, I shrugged,

"what?"

Aaron reminded me a lot of Carlos except she was a little more open about when she didn't get something.

"I really don't know they were just staring so I joined in." she smiled and continued, "So what movie should we all see?"

Leah smiled and threw her garbage away, " you guys wanna go to a college party instead, their a lot of fun!"

Jessica smiled devilishly, "We shouldn't their too young…" they looked at us and laughed.

All three of them stood up and began walking out. When they noticed I wasn't following them they turned and looked at me, Jessica smiled,

"Are you coming, Reino?"

I fidgeted with my fingers, "I don't really think I should."

Leah raised an eyebrow at me, "They are actually a lot of fun, plus its not always crazy like on those movies and stuff."

I looked at them, "that's not it I just don't really want to."

Aaron frowned and leaned down putting her face right in front of mine, "We want to see you all crazy and having fun, so come with us!"

A small smile crept onto my face and I couldn't keep serious with her so close to me. She grabbed my arm, "Lets go!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

James P.O.V.

Riley had gone back to Hollywood for summer college classes yesterday. I was bored out of my mind. I had made the decision that I was going to stick with Riley, because I didn't have to hide anything with her. She was funny , sweet , smart, and im not going to lie, she was totally sexy! I had just text her and was waiting for a response.

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the kitchen planning all the fun things they wanted to do with Reino once we got back home.

"We could go surfing again !" Kendall sounded like he was gonna explode with excitement.

Logan sounded the same, "Ya! Only this time James wont be the one kissing her I will!"

Kendall laughed, "Ya, uh no, its gonna be me!"

Logan frowned, "She doesn't even like you!"

Kendall tackled him to the floor, "We don't know that yet!"

They rolled around , they were both half serious and laughing while they fought about who would be kissing her. I sighed and repeated in my head, 'Riley , Riley, Riley…'

Carlos walked in the room dressed like some weird German guy.

Logan and Kendall stopped and raised their eyebrows at him . They both stood up and Kendall started laughing, "You look ridiculous!"

Logan went over and spanked Carlos playfully.

Carlos threw his blonde wig off and Tackled Logan down. Carlos was wearing super tight pants, which you could tell were hard to move in because….well he couldn't really move in them. Kendall was laughing like a maniac. I shook my head jokingly , "Now, now little boys…"

Logan popped is head up, "We are men!" then he went back into wrestling Carlos. I laughed.

Soon there was a bang on the door and Gustavo came in. he looked so mad I thought he would actually explode. Everyone went quiet and stood up staring at Gustavo.

"CANT ANYBODY ELSE GET ANY SLEEP HERE?!" he paused glaring at Kendall, "Don't even think about saying another smart remark!"

Kendall made his, 'who? Me? Never…' face and Gustavo continued once he was sure Kendal wasn't gonna say anything.

"You dogs are driving crazy!" he looked at a broken vase on the floor. "WHAT THE?! WHEN DID YOU…"

Kendall cut him off, "Ya that was an accident" he pointed to the broken pieces on the floor

Gustavo turned more red with anger but Carlos spoke before he could

"Maybe if you'd let us out of the hotel in the mornings we wouldn't get so crazy!"

Gustavo yelled, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD LET YOU DO! Especially after you snuck out and the paparazzi got pictures of James and some strange girl!"

I crossed my arms, "Hey I Really like Riley!"

Gustavo rolled his eyes at me, "I'm sure you do, I see her come by every couple nights and you guys have you kid 'bedroom' fun, but .."

I cut him off, "I thought you said that was good for our image?"

Logan helped me defend myself, "Ya , and we did get more fans after people saw that we like ordinary girls to."

Kendall joined in, "Hey Gustavo , can I get a girlfriend?"

Logan jumped him down and they began fighting again.

"She's mine!" Logan was half laughing.

"Never!" Kendall shouted.

Gustavo looked at me, "Usually I would say Kendall was the normal one but, this time you make sure he snaps out of this phase and gets back to normal before we leave on Friday."

Gustavo left with out saying another word.

I jumped up and did my happy dance, "Were going home Friday! And Riley and I can " I made my voice sound very low, "…be together again!"

Carlos laughed at me, "Hey wanna play that game again?"

"Sure!"

We both grabbed a controller and Carlos turned it on.

"This time im so gonna kick your butt James!"

"Hahaha taste my defeat once more!" I laughed and we began playing. Kendall and Logan still wrestled.

After 4 and a half hours of video games, which by the way I won most of them. We had to get ready for our concert that night. After lunch we headed over to the amazing outdoor theater we would be at. We ran through songs and dance steps for hours and practiced back flips on these very small stage trampolines they had. After that was all done it was time to get dressed for the concert.

Kendall and I were hanging out waiting for Logan and Carlos to be ready. We could hear the crowd cheering, "BTR! BTR! BTR!"

It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. Going out on stage , performing in front of millions of people…. It was something I had always wanted and now I have the chance.

Gary, our sound guy, came over to us, "ready?" his accent was a little funny.

I nodded , I was bouncing on my feet. Kendall smiled, "Lets do this!"

Carlos and Logan ran up to us as we heard them play this pre video they played at the beginning of every concert on our tour. After a few minutes it was ending and we all took our places and began the concert.

As we sang their were thousands of girls holding posters, shouting our names, there were even a few at the front that fainted. I made heart shaped with my hands and pointed to random girls in the audience. Each one that I smiled or pointed to screamed and flipped out. I laughed a little to myself. I loved this part of being a performer. Making millions of people literally get to have a 'big time rush' was what I had always wanted to do.

The concert ended around 11:00pm . All four of us still had the energy and excitement in our bodies.

Carlos was smiling and laughing, "Did you see that girl that fainted when I touched her hand?! That was so insane!"

Logan nodded, "And when we called her up on stage for the Worldwide song, I thought she was going to have a heart attack!"

"You guys saw that group of girls who were dancing on the right side towards the back, that was so cool!" I shouted. We all talked and talked about everything like we usually do after concerts.

Once we got back to our hotel their was a mob of people standing outside screaming our names. Security guards helped us get inside safely. Once we were in the elevator Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"Whats wrong man?" I looked at him.

He had wide eyes, "Somebody grabbed my butt on the way in."

"That's hilarious.." Kendall laughed.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on our floor Carlos dashed to the balcony and shouted to the crowd,

"You guys were awesome!" he screamed. The mob got even louder. Logan , Kendall, and I walked out there too.

I smiled and waved. Logan took off his hat signed it and threw it down to one of the girls at the back of the crowd. She screamed and jumped up then shouted, "I LOVE YOU LOGAN!"

He smiled and laughed.

Kendall turned to him, "Im going to give them a t-shirt!"

He ran back in grabbed a plain white t-shirt that was his and signed it.

"Let me sign it to!"

"ME too ,"Carlos whined.

All four of us signed it.

Then Kendall held it up over the crowd, "WE all signed it with love to who ever catches it!"

The crowd screamed even louder, as he threw it out into the crowd. We all laughed when the girl who caught it screamed and jumped the highest I had ever seen a girl jump.

I waved bye and blew a few kisses, "Goodnight everybody!"

I came back inside and Logan, Carlos, and Kendall followed me in.

"That was so insane!" Carlos threw himself on the couch.

After we had all taken a moment of reliving the last few seconds,

Logan sighed, "We go home in 3 days."

Kendall smiled, "I cant wait till Friday!"

Carlos gave a sad smile, "but all of this is going to be over."

I smirked at him, "Yes, but then we get 14 days off until they make us work more"

Carlos stood up off the couch and stretched, "Im going to spend my 14 days hiking and climbing and hanging with my friends back home."

Logan smiled big, "my sister is going to be coming up to visit me for a couple days so im going to take her and Reino sight seeing"

Kendall shook his head, "Not if Im going to be going on a date with her everyday."

Logan frowned, "She doesn't even like you!"

Kendall pretended to be offended, "How dare you?"

I started laughing awkwardly then looked at both of them, "Shes still my sister , and she is not aloud to date either of you!" I pointed to them.

They both frowned.

"What, but I'm a nice guy!" Logan complained.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me, "C'mon, she would have so much fun with me, plus….ummm." he paused, "Let me put this delicately, SHES NOT YOUR SISTER!"

I stood up and crossed my arms, "You cant date her!"

Logan glared at me, "Why not? You have Riley! Reino and I deserve to be happy to!'

Kendall shoved Logan, "You mean Reino and ME!"

I sighed, "Only if you promise it wont get between the two of you and she is happy."

They both cheered and high fived.

"But," I interrupted them, "Once she turns you down you have to leave her alone"

They both pause and though it over before nodding.

I walked over to my bedroom, "See ya in the morning"

I closed the door and stripped down to my boxers. I lay in bed. What if Reino really does fall in love with one of them? What about me, she still likes me right? I mentally scolded myself for thinking this. No, I have Riley, Reino is my baby sister and I just want to watch over her and make sure she does not get hurt…..but why cant I stop wanting her to keep thinking about me, knowing her she probably wouldn't let herself think of me, but just a little bit every day I want her to think about me….No, Riley is my girlfriend and she is better than Reino…..

The next couple days went by in a flash. We only had one more concert we did, before leaving. The last day was spent sight seeing, which we had been dying to do but Gustavo held us off from it. I took pictures of everything. The city was beautiful, it was like stepping into one of those paintings you see hanging in a dental office waiting room.

We were now packing to go back home and I was beginning to get nervous of what was going to happen once I got back. What if I cant control myself when im around Reino? I don't want to lose Riley but will Reino and I become strangers after everything? Will either of them be at the airport when we get there? Riley will understand right? Crap.. What am I saying? I turned on music to block out my thoughts. I shoved everything back into my suitcase and attempted to zip it up. It took more effort than I thought to get ready to go, but we managed. Out of all of us I had the most luggage. I only had four suitcases but Carlos only had 2, Kendall had a duffle bag and a suitcase, and Logan just brought a carry-on and a duffle bag.

Gustavo had someone pick up our stuff and a driver took us to the airport.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

Reino's P.O.V.

I had gone to the party with Leah, Jessica and Aaron. It wasn't too bad. Everyone was going crazy and getting drunk. I just sat in a corner somewhere so I wouldn't be bothered. If there wasn't so many people drinking I would've went crazy and made the most of it, but people who drink are just dumb.

There were tons of people making out and playing beer pong.

I made a sick face, how could these people possible find this fun?

Around 12:30 am I was yawning, I began searching through the crowd for Aaron. I spotted her talking with some college guy.

"Hey Aaron, im gonna go.." I sadi after tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She was clearly drunk, "NOoooo, Staaaayyy…"

I covered my mouth her breath stunk of alcohol.

I frowned and yawned again, "See ya at work tomorrow."

She started laughing hysterically and turned back to the guy she had been talking to.

"SSSEEEE YAAA!" she shouted and then waved her hand in the air.

I walked out to my car. There were two people kissing on it. I tapped them on the shoulder, but they ignored me.

"Uh, excuse me this is my car."

The guy broke of from the girl, and they climbed off. There were cups all over the top of it too.

"UGH," I mumbled and took a deep breath. This was literally the dumbest party I had ever been to.

I grabbed the cups and threw them in a near by garbage can. I climbed in my car and drove home.

I crept in the house so I wouldn't wake my parents. I turned around and a light flipped on, they were both standing there in there pajamas, not looking to happy.

I gave an apologetic look, "Hey…" my voice got quiet.

My mom looked like she wanted to strangle me, "Where have you been?! Do you even know what time it is?!"

James' placed a hand on her shoulder , as if it would calm her down, he gave me a cold look

"Reino …." he took a breath, "Why do you smell like alcohol?"

'oh great' I thought, now my mom is going to blow a fuse!

My moms face turned red and she took a few steps closer to me, she didn't say anything just looked in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I promise you I wasn't drinking….I was with some people from work and they invited me to this party.."

My mom cut me off, "Reino, don't you dare lie to me!"

I stomped my foot, "it's the truth! I ddint do anything I just sat there and did nothing!"

My mom looked down at her feet and shook her head, "Why would you do such a thing? I don't understand why you…"

It was my turn to cut her off, "I didn't! I promise, im telling you exactly what happened!"

My mom glared at me, "Your grounded" she pointed to the stairs, "Now get up in your bedroom and well deal with everything at a reasonable time."

I grumbled and did as I was told.

I got in my room and threw my shoes off…..I cant believe she wouldn't believe me! I would never behave like the people at the party, I would never drink, because those things just ruin your life! Ugh, it made me so mad! She wouldn't even listen!

I changed into my pajamas, but was too angry to sleep so I pulled out my phone and called Caleb.

It rang a few times before I got his voicemail.

"Ugh!" I screamed and threw my phone across my bedroom.

I walked outside onto my balcony and sat down. I sat down on a chair I had out there and pulled my knees up to my chest. I lay my head on my knees, letting a few tears escape.

I felt so alone…everybody kept leaving me. James, Caleb, and now my mom wont believe me. It felt so unfair. Maybe once the guys come back on Friday then my mom will have cooled down and she let me hang out with them. It would be nice to do something that WAS fun. We could go back to the beach, I wouldn't even mind if James invited Riley. Maybe I should think of finding someone, other than JUST a friend, someone who would believe me and hold me saying everything will work out…but where am I gonna find someone like that? And what if I do and then they leave me all alone and find someone new?

I was hoping James wouldn't move on, but if hes happy I should move on too.

I started getting cold, so I went back in and did my best to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a minor headache. After I got dressed and made my way downstairs I did the best I could to hide, because if my mom even thought I had a headache she wouldn't believe that I didn't drink anything.

I sat down at the table across from James' dad. My mom stared at me.

"What?" I tried not to sound annoyed.

"Reino, your dad and I decided you are not allowed to go out, drive your car, or use your cell phone for the next week. And if you don't tell us what really happened last night ill make it 2."

My jaw dropped and was beginning to turn red, "I didn't do anything!" I shouted and stood up.

My mom frowned at me, "Reino, just tell us the truth!"

I threw my hands in the air and walked back towards the stairs in frustration,

"I AM! But you refuse to believe that I wouldn't drink! " my mouth began running away with itself

"I know what alcohol does to people! It ruined Dad so what makes you think I would ever think about touching that crap?!"

My mom had wide eyes and looked like she had seen a ghost.

I stormed up the stairs and back into my room.

"UGH!" I shouted and threw my pillow at my door.

I paced back and forth taking deep breaths so I would calm down. I stood still and breathed slowly. After a few minutes I changed for work and went back down the stairs. My mom had left and James' dad said he would drive me to work.

It was the most silent and awkward ride. James' dad talked the whole way about how my mom is just worried that something bad could've happened to me and how I should've called them before going to such a party. I just nodded and stared out the window. Once we were there I climbed out and went to work with out looking back. I felt like I was being really mean towards him, but he should at least defend me if he thinks I'm telling the truth.

Around the time for me to go home my mom pulled up and walked over to me. She gave a small smile,

"You ready to go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, are you gonna believe any answer I say ." I sounded sarcastic.

She slumped and frowned, "Reino I believe you, ok."

I looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled again, "Im sorry for not believing you, I was just so upset at the thought that you might do something like that."

I gave her a cold stare.

She pulled me into a hug , "I was wrong, im sorry."

I felt a little guilty for being cold towards her. I hugged her back. After a few minutes she pulled away from me

"But, " she went on, "Your still grounded."

I frowned and gave her a confused look.

She sighed, " you still went to a party without permission and didn't come home untill after midnight."

I took a deep breath , "K." I mumbled before we both climbed in her car.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet but I had decided being grounded wouldn't be that bad, besides James was coming home and what seemed to be the shortest two months were finally over. Though everything, wasn't going to go back to how it was before, at least He would be home and I could have my BROTHER back.

After I got home and we all ate dinner I was up in my room reading.

' _yo, you have an awesome phone call..' _my phone sang the most annoying ring tone, but I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound like I was overly excited.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and do something ?" it was Caleb.

I frowned to myself, "Sorry, im grounded."

He sounded a little concerned, "What did you get grounded for?"

"Just something stupid, but you could probably come over to my house?" I sounded hopeful

"Isn't you being grounded suppose to prevent you from hanging out, so if I come over wont I have to leave?" he laughed a little.

"I don't know, cus my mom isn't upset anymore ill ask and then text u k?"

He laughed a little more, "K."

We hung up and I ran downstairs to my mom and James' dad. They were sitting at the table talking.

I smiled and stood in front of them. I was fidgeting with my fingers

"So I know im grounded and all but, Caleb hasn't been able to hang out almost at all the last couple weeks and we wont be doing anything or going out anywhere, but can he please come over?!" I had got down on my knees and was begging.

They exchanged look between each other, my mom frowned and took a deep breath, "Your door stay open and no funny business."

I jumped up and screamed. I hugged my mom and James dad, "I love you guys!"

My mom gave me a funny look and laughed. I ran up the stairs and back to my bedroom.

I was so excited, Caleb and I hadn't been staying close lately but I still wanted us to be friends and he was a lot of fun.

Exactly 32 seconds later Caleb had arrived and we were playing cards in my bedroom.

We were playing Texas Hold'em. I was losing. Caleb couldn't stop smiling and kept looking at me.

Before I could say or ask anything he spoke,

"So James comes home Friday morning right?"

I felt a little uncomfortable with him talking about James. I tried to not sound sad,

"Ya I guess."

Caleb nodded his head and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

I couldn't concentrate on the game anymore and I was always curious what Caleb had said to James at the airport.

"SO… " I spoke as he turned over another card and placed it in the line where it belonged. "Are you going to tell me what you said to him?"

Caleb looked at me and shifted uncomfortably.

I smirked a little, "You told me you would tell me when the two months are up and he comes back."

Caleb smiled a little and his cheeks lightly went pink.

"Well actually, I could've told you when James announced he was dating that girl from London."

I gave him a confused look, and wrinkled my eye brows. The pink in his cheek got darker and he looked at his card instead of me. I waited for him to continue.

" what does any of this have to do with James?" I broke the silence.

Caleb stared at me for a long time then smiled a little.

"I told him I would wait for him to come back before I make my move."

I raised my eyebrows and my eye went wide.

"I don't get what you mean."

He set his cards down and leaned closer to me. He slowly grabbed my hand and started moving in. I frze but quickly collected my thoughts and moved back, "Caleb, I don't understand."

He let out a deep breath and smiled.

"would you ever be able to see me as more than a friend?"

My mind went blank as I sat there staring at him trying to figure out what he meant. After I didn't answer his question he leaned back over kissed my cheek and decided he should go home.

Long after he left the room and had left I was still sitting there thinking about everything.

_Did Caleb like me? that's the only thing it could be right? _

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT THIS NEXT WEEK PLEASE KEEP READING, AND I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS AND LIKES IT. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24:

Reino's P.O.V.

The next few days went by so quickly. I had come to the conclusion that Caleb did like me, but now I was having trouble figuring out how I should act around him.

It was Friday morning, we were at the airport waiting for James. We walked into the area toward the south part of the airport where they would be coming in. My mom, James' dad, and Caleb were standing next to me. I had my hands in my shorts pockets and looked down at my flip flops , I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt like throwing up but didn't eat anything for breakfast this morning, so I couldn't.

I didn't feel like standing anymore so I took a seat on a chair not too far away. I sat there for a few minutes before someone stood in front of me. I looked up and it was Riley, the girl James was NOW dating.

She smiled a little, "Your Reino right?"

I nodded my head and she took the seat next to me. He was gorgeous, with long dark hair and green eye that looked like emeralds.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Ya, im assuming your Riley."

She smiled and put her arm around my back. I gave her a weird look and she laughed.

"Your so cute!" she stared at me then got serious, "James told me EVERYTHING, you know."

My eyes went wide and I stood up pulling away from her arm. She giggled softly then came over to me and got right in my face.

She frowned, "Stay out of my way and we can be friends," then she gave another smile and walked back over to the crowd waiting for the people off the flight to come in. a few people had begun to come and the suspense of seeing James was making me shake like crazy.

Caleb came over to me, "They should be coming in soon."

I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground.

Caleb put his hands on my arms, "Reino, are you nervous?" the corners of his mouth curved up slightly.

I tried not to smile back, "No." my face got really warm.

Caleb laughed and looked over at the entrance, then he turned back to me,

"Did you think about what I said?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "You like me."

He turned slightly pink, "So…"

I leaned up to him teasingly, "You'll have to give me some time."

My mom Screamed a little and I looked over just in time to see The guys walk into the airport.

"don't hate me." Caleb mumbled.

I started to give him a confused look, but he threw his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

I froze completely, I didn't kiss back, but I didn't pull away either. I felt a small flutter in my stomach, but there were no sparks or fireworks. After a few seconds Caleb pulled back and let me go. I didn't even look at him my eyes went straight to James, who was standing there looking just as shocked as the rest of his friends. Riley walked over to James, snapping him back to reality, they began their hello's and hugged.

I looked at Caleb…..I suddenly was full of anger and felt like crying. What was I suppose to do?

Caleb was blushing a lot and started talking to Logan and Kendall. They all looked back at me then went back to their conversation. I stood alone for a while before James came over to me. Riley glared at me from behind his back, but he obviously didn't notice.

James held open his arms, "I missed you."

I practically leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly , I had missed him in so many ways for so long. It felt good to be in his arms, he smelled nice and felt warm. I opened my eyes and looked at Riley who had her eye twitching in anger. I gave a teasing smirk before pulling away from James.

I smiled big, "Welcome home, bro."

He laughed a little and grabbed his suitcases. Riley made sure to keep her arm around him , as if he was her property. I laughed a little to myself about this.

We were almost through threw the airport when Logan, Kendall, and Caleb made their way next to me.

"So, like, are you and this kid dating?" Kendall messed up Caleb's hair.

I looked at Caleb then back to Kendall, "No,"

Caleb just smiled at me. I couldn't look at him, I felt terrible.

Logan smiled, "We have two weeks off , lets all hang out and stuff!"

I smiled, Logan was so cute, "Sounds good."

They began telling me everything, soon Carlos joined in the conversation, and we were all laughing and talking.

Kendall looked me up and down, "Is this your work outfit?"

I glanced down at my t-shirt shorts and flip flops. "Ya, " I gestured to my clothes, "see why asking for a pick of it was stupid?" I joked.

He laughed, "I see what I was missing if that's what you mean."

I blushed a little and looked away from him.

Logan linked his empty arm with mine, "Isnt today so exciting?!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "Ya, but I still have to go to work."

My mom turned back to me, "I called your boss this morning he said you can have the day off to spend with your family"

"Great!" Kendall smiled and linked my other arm.

My mouth twitched a little, but let it go. My mom was so nosy about everything.

Caleb slinked his arms around my shoulders, "Guys." he got Logan and Kendall's attention, "she looks hot washing cars."

My face went dark red and I pulled away from all of them.

Kendall and Logan laughed with Caleb at my embarrassment.

I walked away awkwardly and annoyed. Caleb was starting to get on my nerves, would things always be this way from now on?

We left the airport, James made plans to meet up with Riley later , Caleb had to go back to work, My mom and James' dad also had work too.

My mom was getting ready to leave once we got home, "why did you tell my boss I wouldn't work so I could spend time with my family, when your not even going to be here?"

She smiled, "You and James can hang out, you know, brother- sister bonding."

I rolled my eyes, so she didn't know James wasn't going to be around either.

"K." I mumbled as she kissed my forehead and ran out the door.

Once her car was out of sight, I plopped down on the couch . This was totally lame, I had nothing to do now.

After I had been laying there for a while, then James came down the stairs. He smiled like an idiot.

"Hey sis."

I grumbled and he ignored me.

He was now wearing clean jeans and plain black t-shirt, that looked soo good on him.

I sighed when I heard him grab his keys, "Have fun with Riley."

He froze and walked over to me. I sat up lightly and stuck my tongue out.

He gave me a confused look, "What was that for?" he sounded annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, and pretended I didn't do anything, "What am I suppose to do now?"

He stared at me strangely then walked back over to the front door, "You could go visit Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

I shrugged, "Why would I even do that?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "just do what you want, Reino." he gave a small smile and closed the door behind him.

I let out a deep breath, im totally bored. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a few minutes.

Not too long after that the front door flew open. I jumped out of fright and fell off the couch onto the floor. Kendall and Logan were standing there in swimsuits and t-shirts.

Kendall laughed as they both darted towards me. I fumbled around trying to make an escape but Logan grabbed me , threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door.

He pushed me into the car and climbed in too. Kendall started the car and we drove away.

I sat upright and leaned forward, "Where are we going?"

Logan looked back from the passenger seat and smiled, "WE are gonna go catch some waves!"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, "Why the heck did you waist your time in getting me?"

They both laughed, Kendall smiled, "We figured you needed the cheering up and your kinda fun."

I sighed, "I don't even have a swim suit with me."

Logan handed me a bag, "Don't worry we got one for you on the way here."

I raised my eyebrows and looked in the bag. There was a black and white bikini and white swim shorts in there. The bikini had BTR in red and black on the left side. I laughed a little at that.

Kendall smirked, "What?"

I giggled and pulled the top piece out of the bag, " You seriously want me to wear this?"

Logan looked back at me again and smiled, "Its Spicey!"

I laughed a little, their were so weird sometimes.

I put the bag aside and glanced out the window. "What beach are we going to?"

"we wanted to go to one with lots of people, so you can advertise for us" Kendall joked a little.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wont people like recognize you guys ?"

Logan shrugged, "We should be fine, but thanks for the concern." he teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

As soon as we got to the beach and climbed out of the car, Kendall and Logan both ripped their shirts off. I noticed Kendall had a tattoo on his arm. My eyes trailed to his body, he was VERY well built, he was so skinny but had muscles that looked so hot…

I snapped myself back to reality.

"I guess ill go change then." I grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom.

The place was surprisingly occupied by a lot of people, so once I had changed I was too embarrassed to come out. The swimsuit fit it was just so showy and I didn't want everyone to see everything. Kendall and Logan were standing outside the change room I had gone into.

"Its cute and there is nothing wrong with it come out." Logan knocked on the door.

Kendall wiggled the handle, "Reino if you don't come out then we'll come in."

I rolled my eyes to myself, "You cant you wouldn't be able to fit in here."

Logan laughed and I heard Kendall whack his arm.

"You look great theres nothing to be embarrassed about." I could hear Logan smiling when he spoke.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. My head came out first, but Kendall reached in, grabbed my hand and pulled me out. My face went pink and I folded my arms across my chest.

They both smiled, "You look great!' Logan assured me.

I smiled awkwardly , "So now what, we gonna surf or something?"

Kendall smiled, "Yes, only this time YOU have to surf, no sitting down being lame."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

Logan ran off and came back with 3 surf boards, "Shall we go?"

I grabbed a board and they both smiled as we walked towards the water.

"I suck at this just so you know." I laughed a little at myself.

Logan patted my bare back, "That's why we are going to help you"

I looked at Kendall and he nodded.

Once we got out into the water, deep enough to get on our boards, then they began teaching me how to surf.

I climbed on and stood up slowly, "Now what?" I asked nervously.

Kendall stretched his arms out, "First you need to be able to keep your balance."

I stretched my arms out, which surprisingly did help with keeping balance. After a few minutes, and I fell off a couple of times, then I figured it out.

Logan smiled, "So you ready to get some waves?"

I shrugged, "I guess.."

They both laughed and lay on their boards. We paddled out a little farther and they shouted instructions for me to follow.

"Stand up now!" Kendall said then showed me by standing up himself.

I followed and stuck my arms out to keep from falling off.

"Now pretend your on a skate board and just ride with the waves!" Logan shouted as he road past me and headed for some bigger waves.

I had seen so many people ride skate boards, it couldn't be that hard. I took deep breaths and went slowly since I was afraid of the waves. As I approach the first wave, which wasn't to big, I road with it. It was really fun, surfing wasn't too bad. I made it over a few more and smiled,

"This is amazing!" I shouted to Kendall.

He gave me two thumbs up and pointed in front of me. As soon as I looked my smiled fell and I began panicking. There was an enormous wave that looked like it wanted to swallow me whole.

I shook me head, "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped off my board as it hit me. I got pushed down under the water, I felt a small pang in my ankle. I swam hard and made my way to the surface. My board had gotten so far away from me and I was beginning to get scared. My mind kept thinking of every show that had shark attacks in it. I looked around and saw Kendall making his way over to me. I swam towards him.

He smiled and helped me climb on his board, we both sat down hanging a leg off each side.

"wasn't that awesome?" he teased.

I grabbed his arm, "Take me back."

He didn't realize how scared I had become, he wiggled me pretending he was going to push me into the water.

"Kendall please stop it!" I shouted as I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his body.

He stopped, "What got into you?" he raised his eyebrows.

I was frantically looking around for sharks or something scary like a giant octopus.

"I just want you to take me back to the beach okay?" I tried not to sound scared , but wasn't really doing a good job at it.

Kendall smirked as he pulled me off of him and started paddling us back, "Reino what are you looking for, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"Yes, there is" I looked around even more, " it's the ocean, there are sharks and stuff out here."

Kendall laughed, "Your worried about a shark?"

I crossed my arms, "So, thousands of people don't like sharks there's nothing wrong with that."

He smiled even bigger, "Sorry, I just thought you weren't one of those girls who got afraid at everything, guess I was wrong." he teased again.

I slapped his arm, "I'm not afraid of everything, I just don't like this."

He rolled his eyes and kept paddling untill we were back on the beach. I took a step on my ankle, which had become numb. I winced as a sharp of pain shit throw it. Kendall turned back at me to say something. Instead, he gave me a confused look. "You okay?"

I gave an enormous smile and pretended nothing was wrong, "Ya its all good." I gave him a thumbs up.

He shrugged and turned to Logan who was walking towards us.

"Hey , nasty fall Reino, u good?" he was smiling big and drenched in water.

I smirked, "Im not the only one who fell."

He laughed nervously and pretended to scratch the back of his head while looking at the ground.

"Yes." he looked back up at me, "but at least I still have my board." he teased and laughed.

Kendall gave him a high five and I rolled my eyes.

Kendall turned to Logan and pretended to whisper, "She was afraid of the sharks."

I crossed my arms as they both laughed hysterically.

"Sharks?! that's hilarious!" Logan laughed.

My face was turning dark with embarrassment.

Kendall made frowny faces in a teasing manner.

Before I could say anything , and before they could make any more cracks at me then a few girls approached us.

There were two blondes and a brunette. The girl in the middle handed Kendall a marker, "Your in Big Time Rush aren't you?"

Logan and Kendall both made poses. " yes we are." Logan rolled the words off his tongue.

The three of them squealed , "Will you sign our arms?" the brunette held her wrist out.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other then smiled at the girls.

"Why not!" Kendall smiled and began writing.

While they were distracted, I had decided to make a brief escape back to the car.

The windows had been rolled down so the car wouldn't be a sona once we would be leaving. As I reached in for my phone, I realized I didn't bring it. When they had 'kidnapped' me, I dropped it on the floor in my front room. I hung my head, "Ugh!" I shouted. I looked up from the ground to see a mother giving me a frightened look and dragging her child away. I rolled my eyes at her, what was scary about me? Im in a freakin bikini and shorts. I leaned against the car and glanced around.

"_you have an awesome phone call…" _

_Hearing that ring tone I practically jumped in through the window. I picked up Logan's phone, _

"_Hello?"_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: HEY BIG TIME RUSH FANS WHO LIKE MY STORY! CH24V WAS KINDA LONG…..AND I LEFT OFF AT SUCH AN INTERESTING PART… BUT ANYWAYS I WANT TO DO A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU TO :BTRlover James is mine, I LOVER BTR2, KIMBEAUTY, LEXXXA, MARTI TWILIGHTER, RIKKU94, SCHMIDTLUVER98, KELCEE0218, !**

**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING ME! ESPECIALLY IF YOU GAVE ME A REVIEW! WHICH ISNT ALL OF YOU, SO PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE REVIEW I WANT MORE FEEDBACK, I WANT TO GO FAR WITH THIS STORY! AND I NEED THE PUBLICS HELP (PUBLIC MEANING YOU!) LOL ANYWAYS I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND I LOVE IT EVERY TIME MY PHONE BUZZES SAYING SOMEONE NEW IS FOLOWING IT! IT REALLY BRING JOY TO MY HEART( A TEAR FALLS FROM MY EYES). WITH FURTHER DISTRACTIONS FROM ME REINOISWRITING! HERE IS THE CHAPTER 25! (OH YA MOST A THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE ONLY GOING TO BE REINOS POV)**

Chapter 25:

Reino's P.O.V.

I answered Logan's phone, "Hellos?"

There was a pause before the person calling answered, "Is this not Logan Mitchell's phone?"

it was a girl. She sounded so young.

"Oh ya this is his phone." I was quiet for a minute before she said anything.

"Can I speak with Logan?" she sounded annoyed as she stated the obvious. .

I mentally slapped myself, "Ya, sorry, hold on." I covered the end of the phone, where you speak into, and made my way to Logan and Kendall who were waving goodbye to the fan girls. I looked at each girl oddly , they had black marker all over them.

I turned to Logan and handed him the phone, "it's a girl!" I teased.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me a confused look as he took the phone, "this is Logan."

Kendall took a step closer to me as Logan wandered off while talking.

"are you hungry yet?" he gave me a devils smile.

I glanced around at the little food shacks.

"Only if your paying, since I kinda got kidnapped and didn't grab my wallet." I tried to stay serious but Kendall slapped my arm playfully, "Of course ill pay!"

I smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me over to a nearby food shack.

I looked around the beach while Kendall ordered us food. I spotted Logan, still speaking on the phone.

I tapped Kendall's shoulder, "Who do you think that girl he is talking to is?"

Kendall shrugged, "Probably his sister, he mentioned she was coming for a visit."

"Logan has a sister?!" I squealed, louder and very unusually.

Kendall laughed a little at my reaction, "Ya, she's like 14 or 15 I think."

I jumped then remembered the attire I was wearing probably shouldn't be jumped in.

"that is great! Logan is so lucky, I always wanted a sister, James…" I stopped myself. I covered my mouth and started to feel cold inside.

Kendall said nothing, he stood there untill our food was finished, then led us over to the car where Logan was STILL on the phone. He set everything down on the hood of the car. He took a seat on the car and gestured for me to do the same. Not really caring, I plopped myself down next to him. He handed me a hamburger. I just set it down next to me and sighed.

I just stared into space, thinking about how James was off on some magical date with his NEW girlfriend. Why was I such a pushover, people just keep using me, how to I keep from feeling this way?

I sighed deeply this time, and I was sure Kendall was going to say something but Logan had finally gotten off the phone.

"Hey guys.." he said nervously.

Kendall laughed a little at him, "What was that all about?"

Logan put his hands in his pockets, "My mom and my sister are flying in today."

I stayed silent, not feeling like talking.

"What time?" Kendall said taking another bite out of his food.

Logan was smiling awkwardly, "In like an hour and a half."

Kendall almost choked on his food, once he caught his breath, "Dude it takes half an hour to get back home!"

Logan looked at his watch, then frowned, "I know. I have to go home get ready for them , then pick them up and settle them in."

Kendall was smirking devilishly for some unknown reason.

He slid off his car, "What about that to do list your mom said needed to be accomplished next time he visited?"

Logan's eyes went wide and he fumbled around for his keys, "Get off the car Reino! I gotta go!"

I sighed again and slid off. They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Is everything okay?" Logan gave me a serious look.

I thought to myself for a minute. I didn't want them to have to listen to my problems. Besides James was their friend, I couldn't speak poorly of him to them. I just need an excuse for the quiet behavior so they will brush it off.

I gave a smile, "im just a little cold." I rubbed my arms to make my statement seem more realistic.

Logan smiled and reached through the car window.

He handed me a towel, "Here."

I smiled, grabbing it, "Thanks."

Logan just stood there smiling at me. I started to fidget as I wrapped the towel around my slender body.

Kendall waved, "We'll see you later buddy!"

Logan smiled at him, "I better see BOTH of you later!"

He opened the car door and climbed in. I moved over by Kendall, so I was out of the way.

Logan pulled away and gave us one last wave before driving off.

I turned to Kendall and got serious, "Wait, how are we going to get back?"

Kendall laughed, "You just thought of that?"

I rolled my eyes, but waited for Kendall to give an idea of transportation.

He shrugged, "There are busses that come here all the time, we'll just catch one back home."

I sighed of relief, "Your smarter than I thought."

He shook his head and acted like I had offended him, "I cant believe you just called me stupid."

I slapped his arm, "Get over its not like you didn't know" I teased.

He laughed, "Hey what time is it?"

I gave him a stupid look, "Don't have my phone remember, just look at yours."

He checked his pockets. After he didn't pull it out of either pocket he started searching frantically.

I frowned, "don't say you left it in…"

He cut me off, "Its in the car."

I drooped my head then looked up at the sky, I mumbled, "Idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "We don't need it anyways, besides are we not going to stay longer? Hence the point we didn't go with Logi?"

I let out a deep breath then nodded, "I suppose."

He grabbed my hand, "Then lets go!"

He began dragging me across the beach.

Since he wasn't looking back at me , every time I stepped on my ankle and winced in pain.

We got out into the water,

"Wait!" I shouted, "Neither of us have a board."

Kendall smiled devilishly, "We don't need them….for now"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

He grabbed my hand, "Were going to go with out them!"

He started pulling me towards a less tense part of the ocean, where it would be easier to swim.

We stopped by some rocks and Kendall gave me a smile.

I was holding onto a rock, I looked around getting nervous about being in the water again.

"Oh come on, Reino there are no sharks, would you just calm down?" Kendall put his hand on my shoulder.

I frowned at him, I took a deep breath but when I looked down into the clear water I saw a giant fish.

I panic and screamed. I started climbing up the rocks. I was just above the water.

"Reino, Seriously calm down!" Kendall reached up and grabbed my ankle.

I yelped in pain, and fell back into the water. "why did you grab me?!"

Kendall gave me a confused look, "why would you climb out of the water like that?!"

I pointed down in the water.

Kendall looked down at the fish, he looked at me , he started laughing.

I turned red and held back onto to the rocks.

"Haaaa…your scared of a fish!" Kendall laughed hysterically.

After he didn't stop laughing I splashed him with water, "its not that funny." I mumbled.

Kendall wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. "Okay, okay, im done laughing."

I let out a deep sigh and looked down at my ankle. I could feel it begin to swell, and the numbness was gone and pain was beginning to grow.

Kendall grabbed my hand off the rock, "Just calm down, Reino."

I hung my head down, "why are we even out here Kendall?"

He winked and smiled, "How long can you hold your breathe?"

I gave him a confused look, "A few minutes…"

"Good lets go!" he let go of my hand and started going under the water.

He started swimming down to the reefs below us.

I just watched him , after a minute he came back up.

He wiped his face and smiled, "Are you not coming?"

I shook my head, "No . no way im going down there with you!"

"Come on!" he whined,

"What if I get stuck, what there's a shark!"

He laughed a little, which was kind of adorable,

"Reino, your being ridiculous, now ." he got serious, "Im not letting go of you , your going to get your butt down there and have fun."

I grabbed onto the rocks again, "im not letting go of this rock." I looked at him then glanced down into the water. It looked harmless, but that didn't mean it was safe. I looked nervously at Kendall as he moved closer towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me. He was obviously WAY stronger than me but I was managing to keep my grip on the rock.

He pulled harder, "Let go Reino!"

He gave one last tug, my hands slipped and I fell back into the water.

Kendall smiled and grabbed my hand tight. "now are you ready?"

I felt a little embarrassed for acting like such a child, my face was getting warm.

I glared at him, "if I die down there its all on you."

He laughed, "Your going to be amazed at what im about to show you and your going to be so happy you'll kiss me"

The edges of my mouth curved up the tiniest bit. I raised me eyebrows at him, "Oh, is that what you think is gonna happen?" I teased.

He started slowly going under the water, he shrugged his shoulders and began pulling me down too. I took a slow calm deep breath before my head merged under the water.

I did my best to keep calm as we swam closer to the reef where there were tons of fish. Most of the fish were small and colorful. The reef was a purplish red color, with green moss patches on it. Kendall let go of my hand and swam around with the fish; the fish would scatter away from him, then he'd swim over to them and they would swim away again. Kendal shrugged and smiled at me. I laughed to myself since I couldn't open my mouth. I swam around a little, it felt so amazing. I felt like I was swimming through a picture you see on postcards and stuff. I suddenly felt like everything was fine, my worries were gone, I could be myself again.

\Kendall swam back over to me and pointed where he had just come from. I smiled at him, as if to thank him, then looked at what he was pointing at. A rock grew in my throat once I saw what it was. An octopus.

Kendall grabbed my wrist and pointed up, I nodded and we began swimming towards the surface. Once our heads emerged from under the water, I screamed with joy.

"That was amazing!" I squealed.

Kendall smiled big, "told you so."

I laughed a little , "thank you, for that…." I paused, " its like a whole different world down there!"

He laughed, "All that, and we were only down there for a mere 2 minutes."

I laughed, "It just feels so…."

"ecstatic." Kendall smiled and finished my sentence, " adventurous, awesome, AMAZING?"

I nodded, "How did you know about all this?"

He stared at me blankly for a minute, "First lets get out of the water."

I was confused, but didn't fight it since I felt so good at the moment.

Once we were out of the water we sat at a bench near a snow cone shack. Kendall got us some snow cones and we started talking.

"So.." I started, " you've obviously been here before, who showed it to you?"

He sighed and gave me a small awkward smile, " I know your not into the whole celebrity thing but, you do know who Kayla Peterson is right?"

The name echoed in my head, I thought for a minute as it processed, "She' a model isn't she?"

He smiled, "Ya, well she showed it to me." he scratched his head a little.

I took another bite of my snow cone, James had mentioned a few things about what had happened between the two of them.

"Oh , im sorry."

He gave a confused look, "Why are you saying sorry."

I fidgeted with my fingers a little, "For making you talk about her?" I tried to sound sincere but it sounded more like a question as the words came out of my mouth.

He smirked then took another bite of his cone, "Oh, Im over it, it was a while ago."

I smiled a little, "what was she like?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh?"

I smiled "was she fun? Did you guys go on romantic dates? You know, what was she like?"

He shook his head and mumbled something to himself, "You really want to know?"

I nodded.

He bit his lip a little bit then started, "She was really funny, and nice, and cool. When she first showed me that spot, I felt the same way about her as it felt to see and do something like that."

I smiled and he looked at me. He froze for a minute. He was looking past me, I turned around and there she was. The witch in her flesh. She was with another guy, he looked familiar but I didn't get a long enough chance to look. Kendall grabbed my arm, "We gotta go" he took my snow cone from me and threw it in the garbage.

"Hey.."

He cut me off, "stay low and quiet." he huddled both of us down and we made our way towards the bus stop.

He searched around, when he found she was out of our sight, he sat down on the ground and leaned against the sign.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "what was that all about?"

He reached up and gabbed my arm, yanking me down next to him, "its better that I stay away from her."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He continued, "you know, like, precautionary of all the awkwardness it will cause for everyone."

I frowned in disbelief, "Sure that's what your thinking."

It was quiet for a really long time. We just sat there waiting for the next bus. It felt like it had been an eternity.

Kendall nudged my arm a little, "Reino, what time is it?"

I turned my head towards him and gave a stupid look.

He frowned, "oh ya nether of us have our phones our a watch."

I shrugged, "Its probably around 4 or 5"

He smiled, "The bus should be coming soon then."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, not really thinking or caring about my actions, " You and Logan dragged me all the way out here, and there's no reason we really have to leave."

Kendall frowned at me, "I just don't want to see her."

I gave a surprised and confused look.

He smirked at me, his cheeks went a little pink, "Your so cute, Reino."

I leaned away , my face burning red, I couldn't look him in the eyes, "what? No. I just…" my mind went blank and my mouth ran dry.

Kendall laughed. I fidgeted around, but thankfully got saved from the moment. The tour bus was making its way over to the bus stop we were waiting at.

I cleared my mind and focused my attention elsewhere, "the bus." I stood up and dusted my shorts off.

Kendall still giggled at me but stood up too.

**A/N: OKAY SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LONG BUT I COULDN'T FIT THE CHAPERS ENTIRE PLOT IN IT SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER OG BIG TIME LOVE! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26:

Reino's P.O.V.

Kendall and I boarded the bus once everyone had gotten off. I glanced at the aisles of seats going down each side of the bus. I sat down in a window seat, Kendall grabbed a bus map before taking the seat next to me. He opened it up and handed it to me.

"what's this for?" I grabbed it and looked at all the lines.

Kendall smiled , "aren't you like a genius or something? I don't know how to get us back home, so I got you a map."

I rolled my eyes and began studying the bus route. The bus made the most loud and annoyed squeal as it pulled away and headed back to the road. Kendall glanced over my shoulder and watched me. Im not going to lie, I had no idea what I was doing; but Kendall thought I did. I nodded and smiled to myself every once in a while. After we had been riding for longer than ten minutes Kendall took the map from me.

"Hey!" I tried not to laugh.

He smiled, "I bet you don't even know where we are going, do you?"

I giggled a little, "Of course I do." I pointed to the colored routes on the map, "We are greeny road right now, but soon we'll be…" I tried to make out the letter code things the had marking the highways and streets, "Bh43?"

Kendal crumbled up the map and slouched in his chair, "ya, I don't think that's how you read it."

I laughed, "so how do we get home?"

He shrugged.

I frowned, "Im trying to be serious, Kendall you DO know how to get us home right?"

He smirked at me, "I seriously have no clue, maybe if we just ride this thing untill it goes on a street we recognize."

I shook my head smiling like a fool, "Okay."

There wasn't much to entertain myself with, so I mainly just stared out the window. There was a clock on the bus, so we knew what time it was; but as every hour went past I got more nervous and anxious to get home. People had been getting off and on, more people on than off. It had started to get crowded.

A middle aged man approached us, he asked Kendall if there was any way we could make room on our seats. I smiled friendly and slid over to the side of the bus, Kendall slid over too. I shivered as his leg touched mine. He put his arm around the back of my seat and was now up against me. It wouldn't have been to big of a deal, except for the fact that He had no shirt and I had left my clothes in Logan's car, so I was still in my bikini. The man sat down and thanked us for making room. I was turning red, and couldn't stop squirming in my spot. Kendall lay his other hand on my knee, which didn't help the situation.

I leaned me head away from him, but couldn't get any space between us since there simply was no more space. I looked at Kendall, he was smiling like a devil, and moving his head closer to mine. I moved my head back again and it hit the window.

I felt my face get darker as Kendall laughed at me.

I lifted my hand against his chest pushing him back, "there's no room on this side." I pretended I hadn't a clue as to what he was doing.

He smirked , "you sure are taking your time pushing me away."

I realized my hand was still on his chest, I pulled it away quickly and turned back to looking out the window.

A few minutes later he placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered random things in my ear. He mainly just whispered about everything we drove past.

"Been there, been there, performed there, want to go there.."

I pushed his head away and crossed my arms. I looked up at the clock. 7:13 pm.

I turned to Kendall, "Has it really been that long since we got on?" I whispered.

Kendall looked at the clock and shrugged, "Guess so."

Before anymore was said the bus drive announced the next sight we would be passing. I listened carefully, I couldn't believe it. It was only a block or two away from my dads house. I wiggled nervously and turned to Kendall, "Were getting off at the next stop."

He gave me a confused look, "This isn't even near ether of our houses."

I stared at him for a few minutes as the bus pulled to a stop. I stood up

"Excuse me." I made my way past the middle aged man. I turned back to looked at a very confused Kendall who was making his way to the door. I stepped off and started walking, Kendall hurried behind me and caught up.

"where are you going?"

I ignored his question, mainly because I didn't want to tell him anything. The sun had already began to go down , so I wasn't too worried about Kendall getting recognized. I looked at the way we were headed, since I had lived there the place had gotten pretty junky looking. But it had still been my home for longer than where I lived now. I wonder if my dad looked any different from the last time I saw him?

Kendall grabbed my arm and interrupted my thoughts, "Reino." he stopped walking and wouldn't let me continue. "tell me right now, where are we going?"

I thought for a minute then gave a stupid look, "do you want a ride home or not?"

He crossed his arms, "Just say where we are headed."

A blinked stupidly, he gave a dead serious look and waited for my answer. "Just a friends place.."

I looked down at the ground nervously.

Kendall pointed ahead, "In a place like that?"

I gave a pleading look, "please don't ask any questions, ether come with me or don't, just never mention this to anyone once we get home."

His eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow, "what kind of FRIEND is this anyway?"

I sighed, "No questions, got it!"

I shook his arm off of me, "You can wait here of you don't want to come."

He smirked, "Im not going to let you go by yourself."

I gave a small smile, "then lets go."

I started walking but Kendall came up and grabbed my arm pulling it around his shoulders.

"What are yo.."

He cut me off, "At least let me help you, so your ankle doesn't get any worse."

I pretended to be dumb about it, "what are you talking about my ankle is fine."

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "James said your one of those girls who don't always ask for help, even when its needed." he got serious, "Now I don't know when you hurt it, but.." he pointed to the purple bruise that had formed, "Its obvious."

I felt stupid , mainly because I had thought he didn't notice.

"You've been pretending it doesn't hurt almost the entire day, Logan told me before he drove off the you had been limping when you thought I wasn't looking."

I was completely embarrassed, he was calling me out on something that could've been serious.

"so how come you haven't said anything until now?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged and tried not to smile, "I wanted to see how long you were going to keep quiet about it."

"your dumb." I mumbled, even though I knew he was just teasing.

He laughed a little, and I felt his muscles move against me. We were way to close, it made it hard to breath. I tried not to think about, but every time he breathed I could feel him move. Again, it didn't help that we were only wearing our swimwear.

We had walked about a quarter of a mile before we turned down the street where we were headed.

"so, are you going to tell me exactly where we are going and who your FRIEND is?"

I stayed quiet.

"Reino, its not that Caleb kids house is it?"

I shook my head and gazed at the street. It felt like one of those cold refreshing nights I used to ride my bike. I smiled letting the memory come back into my mind….

It was so cold I would get goose bumps down my arms and legs as the wind whipped my skin. My hair would flow like leaves being blow away. It was so perfect, the night , the sky, I remembered the time I had my first kiss, it was with a kid in the neighborhood, his name was Laden Crossier. He was in my 5th grade class and our friends dared us to kiss on a night just like this…

I sighed as the memories turned to the nights where I would run to the park and cry on a bench after hearing my parents fight. How could such a happy home be destroyed by a cooking show in almost less than a year? How could my dad have made so many mistakes that he became a drunk towards the end before he was arrested?

With out thinking I let a tear roll down my cheek. I went to wipe it away but Kendall beat me to it.

"What's wrong, why are you crying Reino?"

I shrugged, "I guess its just been a while since I've actually been here."

Kendall gave ma a very confused look, but kept his mouth shut realizing it was a touchy situation.

We walked to almost the end of the street before I stopped and we looked at the house.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know whether I wanted to continue or not.

Kendall picked me up, bridal style, and headed for the front door.

"Wait, Kendall , this is the wrong house, put me down!"

He smirked, "your not heavy and the way you were looking at this house says it is the right one."

I squirmed violently, "Put me down!"

I tightened his grip around me and pushed the doorbell.

I got the chills, and finally escaped from Kendall's arms. I step on my ankle, and tried not to shout. It hurt like heck, I grabbed Kendall

"Please, lets go, I don't think their home anyways."

He laughed , "their lights are on, besides you know them don't you? I'm curious who your friend is anyways." he knocked again.

I listened carefully and heard someone walk up to the door. I got so nervous, I felt like I was going to puke.

I heard the latch be undone and the door slowly opened.

Kendall smiled to him, "Hey, sorry to barge in and all but, you see Rein…"

I cut him off, "Can we use your phone?"

My dad stared at me, narrowing his eyes. I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me. He stared for a very long time, "May I ask who you are exactly?"

Kendall looked at me confused then turned back to him once I didn't answer.

"Sorry, I think we have the wrong house.."

My dad gazed at me, I felt as if he was reading my mind, "Excuse me for being pushy but who are you?"

Kendall smiled nervously, "I'm.."

My dad cut him off, "I know you, your that boy from some band or something.."

Kendall frowned obviously he took that as an insult.

Both of them turned to me as I fidgeted nervously. Still holding onto Kendall , I dropped my hand I looked straight into my dad's eyes.

He looked so much older than before, he had a bit of a beard , but he didn't smell like alcohol as I remember right before ….well, everything.

I stayed quiet and let my hair fall in front of my face as if it would make me invisible.

After a moment I realized I may as well answer. I was going to come visit him anyways and now was as good as time as any.

I fought back tears and my voice cracked a little when I spoke, "Dad." I whispered.

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

He squinted, "Reino?"

Kendall looked at us then looked down at me, "Babe, you didn't tell me this was your Dad's house.."

I looked at him as if he was some unknown species that appeared out of no where. I pinched his arm hard enough he jumped but soft enough it wouldn't leave a mark.

I turned to my dad, " I know its really out of the blue but can we use your phone?"

My dad gave a sad look, he talked as if I hadn't asked any thing, "I missed out didn't I, you mom told me you graduated this year, im so sor…."

I cut him off, mostly because Kendall looked like he was being fed ice cream , "Dad, I just need a phone." I sounded so cold, but I didn't want any one else to be around when I had THAT discussion with him.

Kendall frowned at me, but I glared and tried my best to send some kind of telepathic message to him telling him to keep quiet or I would kill him.

My dad look liked he had been shot, I looked away from him, "I'm its just…. We'll talk some other time, I just need a phone"

He nodded and let us in. Kendall gazed around the house, "So this is where you lived before.."

I sighed, feeling exhausted.

My dad walked into the kitchen and came back with his cell phone, "the main was disconnected when I .." he looked at Kendall then back at me, "Went away."

I nodded and gave a small smile, "thanks."

I took the from from him and dialed a number before handing it to Kendall.

"It's your cell phone."

Kendall smirked, "How sweet you remembered my number"

I rolled my eyes, "Just hope Logan answe.."

He did and Kendall started talking to him.

He held the phone away from his mouth, "whats the address to get here?"

I gave it to him and he repeated it into the phone.

I sat there awkwardly as my dad stared at me. I played with my fingers nervously until Kendall got off the phone. He handed it back to my dad.

I stood up and grabbed Kendall's hand and looked at my dad, "Well we will be going now,"

My dad crossed his arms , "Reino, im sorry.."

I cut him off, "I know, and we will talk later." I gave a sad smile, I was feeling guilty for barging in and then just disappearing. I looked at Kendall then back to my father, "When its just us, then I want to talk."

My dad gave a small smile then came up to me pulling me into a hug. I was a little surprised since my dad hadn't hugged since I was 10. I squeezed back wishing I didn't need to leave.

I smiled as I grabbed Kendalls arm so I could walk out with out him knowing I was hurt. I tried to give a big smile, "Ill see you later."

My dad looked at me with sad eyes, but he too smiled, "Make it soon, Reino."

I walked out the door with Kendall, taking one last look at my dad I shut the door behind me.

"So why are we not waiting for Logan to come here?" Kendall looked at me confused as to why we were leaving.

"Because, the address I gave him isn't here" I mumbled but made sure it was loud enough for him to hear me.

Kendall elbowed me softly and smiled once I looked up, "You don't want anyone to know about your dad do you?"

I glared at him coldly, but my facial expression soon turned into a frown, "No, I don't want anyone to know." I poked him with my finger very seriously, "you cannot tell anyone about this, that we came here, or that you know about him."

Kendall smirked evilly, "that's a high price your asking."

I jerked my head and looked at him fearing what he was going to say next.

He leaned closer, "in return for keeping all of this a secret, you have to do whatever I tell you to."

I felt goose bumps run down my arm and my back. I shivered and let out a small sneeze.

Kendall pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. I snuggled up the best I could, not caring that he had no shirt on anymore.

Kendall shrugged, "So you agree to do what I say in order for this to stay quiet?"

I thought it over in my head, he wouldn't make me do anything against the law or morals …right?

I shrugged, "I will, BUT" I paused thinking he would cut me off, when he didn't say a word a continued,

"It cannot be against the law, if it involves another person it has to be moral."

Kendall made a pouty face, "Whats the point now?" he laughed and squeezed my waist with his hand.

I giggled a little, he acted like such a boy.

As we walked to the gas station at which was the correct address we gave Logan we sat on the bench in the front waiting for him to drive up and take us home.

Kendall just kept staring at me , I pretended not to notice. He slid a little closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kendall what are you doing?" I tried pushing him off of me. I failed since he is so much stronger and bigger than I.

"Im cold, and your cold, if we snuggle then both our butts will be warm."

I rolled my eyes and gave in.

Kendall moved his mouth close to my ear, "Hey does James even know about your dad?"

I froze completely. But saved by the honk of Logan's car. I jumped up and kept from making eye contact with Kendall, "hey look Logan's here."

Kendall gave a suspicious look but stood up and waited for Logan to Park.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27:

**A/N : SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE I WAS ON TRACK AND TOPIC WITH EVERYTHING, I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT EASY FOR READERS TO UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON…ANYWAYS! SPECIAL THANKS TO MOST RECENT FOLLOWER ARLOWNAY15! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME!:D **

**DOES JAMES KNOW ABOUT REINO'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER? WILL HE EVER MEET HIM? IS THERE ANYTHING IN SPECIFIC KENDALL WANTS REINO TO DO? WHAT WILL HE MAKE HER DO IN ORDER TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT ABOUT SUCH A BIG SECRET? WILL REINO DO IT? WILL SPARKS IGNITE BETWEEN KENDALL AND REINO? OR WILL THEY BECOME UNLIKELY ENEMIES OVER EVERYTHING? SIMPLY PUT, WILL REINOS COMPLICATED WORLD BECOME MORE COMPLICATED OR WILL THINGS SLOW DOWN SO SHE CAN FALL IN LOVE? IS JAMES AND RILEY GOING TO LAST AS A COUPLE? IS RILEY GOING TO MAKE REINO MISERABLE IN ORDER TO KEEP JAMES AWAY FROM HER? IS CALEB GOING TO ASK REINO OUT, OR JUST LEAVE THINGS AFTER THAT ONE KISS HER STOLE FROM HER LIPS? IS LOGANS SISTER GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT EFFECTS THE WHOLE GROUP, OR IS SHE JUST GOING TO WANDER OUT OF THIS STORY THE SAME WAY SHE IS BECOMING APART OF IT?**

**TO ANSWER ALL THESE VERY INTRIGUING QUESTIONS, PLEASE! CONTINUE ONTO CHAPTER 27 OF BIG TIME LOVE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, CREDIT FOR THEM GOES TO ALL NICKELODEON PRODUCERS AND WRITERS. THE SONGS AND CONCERT ( AND THE PLACE THE CONCERT TAKES PLACE) ARE ALL THE SAME FROM THE TV SHOW SERIES OF BIG TIME RUSH EPISODE 1 OF SEASON 2. **

**ENJOY READERS, AND LEAVE A COMMENT!**

Reino's P.O.V.

Logan laughed at us as we climbed into the car, both of us climbing in the back seat, "How'd you guys end up all the way out in a place like this?"

I shrugged, " I guess taking the wrong directions and hopping on a bus we had no idea where it was going wasn't a good idea"

Kendall smirked, "But we did have fun, didn't we?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I suppose we did."

Logan pulled out of the parking lot, "So where exactly did you call from?"

I looked over at Kendall. 'please keep my secret..' I prayed to myself.

He smiled, "Guy inside the gas station let us use his cell phone"

I sighed heavily. Kendall smiled at me then mouthed, 'you owe me'

I changed the subject, "So how did things go with your sister?"

He laughed nervously then stopped, "I think she hates me."

Kendall and I burst out laughing, "What did you do?"

Logan laughed a little to himself then shrugged, "She's 13, she felt bad that I didn't drag Kendall with me when I got them from the airport"

Kendall smirked, "she still wants to marry me?"

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, " a 13 year old wants to marry you?"

Logan laughed.

Kendall stuck his tongue at me jokingly "Jealous?"

I acted as if he had just insulted me, "Eww no." I wrinkled my nose.

Logan laughed again.

I could see Kendall smiling out of the corners of my eyes.

I let out a yawn and stretched out my arms.

Logan looked back at me for a second then smiled, "theres a blanket back there, you can use it ."

I searched around until I found it, "Thanks."

I yawned again, I leaned my head back and against the window, wrapping the warm blanket around me I closed my eyes and with in a few minutes I was asleep.

When we had got to my house , Logan violently shook me to wake me up. I yawned and snuggled into the seat of his car. He ripped the blanket off of me, it was immediately cold. I sat up tiredly and let out a groan. I sleepily climbed out of the car, "im up." I mumbled.

Unluckily for me, once my ankle touched the ground I yelped.

Logan grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. I looked at my foot, my ankle was bruised pretty badly and swelled a little too.

I leaned on Logan as he helped me walk to the door. I glanced back at the car then gave him a confused look, "hey Where's Kendall?"

He shrugged, "We dropped him off at his place before coming here" he smirked, "you must have been really exhausted."

I gave him a very small and tired smile. With out warning we entered my house, immediately getting three very intense glares.

My mom , James' dad and James were sitting around the living area on the sofa.

My mom glared at me, then noticed Logan helping me walk, "What happened?!"

She shouted so loud I'm sure the neighborhood could here.

James gave me a cold stare as he walked over to us. He looked at Logan and smiled, "thanks for bringing her back." he turned to me and frowned.

Logan laughed nervously, "about that…"

This gained him attention from everyone in the room.

"Kendall and I kind of kidnapped her, with out letting her bring her phone or wallet so she had no way of getting home unless we brought her" he paused, " so don't be mad at her"

My eyes went wide, Logan was totally awesome, though I know im still going to get in trouble, he was actually defending me.

My mom stared at him inn awe. James looked pretty surprised too.

James' dad stood up and looked at my foot, "that's a nasty bruise, what happened?"

I looked at Logan, then at my worried mother, then skipping over James and back to his dad

"I was surfing.." I whispered, "and I fell."

My mom gasped and pulled me into her arms, after a minute or two, she let go running around looking for her car keys.

James' dad calmed her down when she couldn't find them, "Katie, its fine."

My mom spoke frantically, "but she needs a doctor to look at it, what if its.."

He cut her off smiling at her weariness. " lets just have the doctor make a house call, that way Reino wont have to walk in and out of the house and buildings."

Logan perked up, "I could carry her along."

This earned an instant glare from James.

Logan took a step away from his friend and held his head down, "ill go instead."

James walked him to the door, whispering in his ear, I couldn't hear what they were saying but Logan looked confused.

My mom hugged James' dad as he called a doctor to came by so late in the night.

After he got off the phone my mom and him walked into the kitchen talking.

I was sitting on the couch fidgeting nervously as James stared at me. It had started getting on my nerves so I made eye contact with him, "What Jamie?" I said coldly.

He just stared blankly, "Did you have fun?" he sounded as if he didn't really want me to answer his question.

I gestured towards my ankle, "how much fun do you think I had ?"

He looked away from me and smiled a little. After a moment he looked back at me his face with a completely different expression. He was looking at me the way he did before anything ever happened between us. How could he be so back to normal so fast?

"Did you meet Riley yet?"

My heart sank a little inside, was he seriously going to talk about her with me?

I shrugged, "ya, she's a total witch." I mumbled.

James gave me a confused look. But before he could say anything,

My mind got mixed up and I started spouting what ever I could so he wouldn't think the only reason I said that was because I wasn't over him, " she approached me at the airport saying I shouldn't get in her way of being with you," I tried to speak normal but every word sounded completely idiotic, "as if I'd want you back."

I couldn't look at him after saying that. I had just hurt him and I knew it. I felt so pathetic , why would I even say that?

I snuck a peek at him, he looked totally surprised. I stared longer, he looked sad but a little relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't me.."

He cut me off, "Hey, its good" he gave me a smile but looked more serious than happy, "Were still family, and that's how things should be, right?"

I felt a little guilty for starting all that, but before I could say anything he stood up and walked out.

I slapped my forehead, im so stupid! How could I do that?

But like any normal person I started trying to justify my actions… he is the one who started most of this by leaving me behind then hooking up with some chick only 3 weeks later. He started making moves on me 'in that way' which even made me start to feel this way about him, its not entirely my fault right?

I sighed and threw my head back into the couch, im becoming hopeless, its not his fault…completely. I just need to figure out a way to move on from this so we CAN be the way we were before. It should be easy since he has Riley, just as long as I stay away from her and try to find something to occupy myself with then everything will be as it should.

Once the doctor arrived and looked at my foot, he said I had cracked the bone and needed to get a cast on and I would need crutches for the next 6 weeks. My mom took me into the hospital as the doctor suggested. They x-rayed foot, since just looking at it wasn't enough even if the guy had been an expert. After the x-rays they nurse showed us that it was only a hairline fracture, but said I still needed crutches but instead of an actually cast they were only going to put a foot brace on it.

I chose a black brace, since it was the only one they had that wasn't a bright neon color. I didn't exactly want to draw attention to my injury. After they gave me crutches the nurse gave my mom a list of instructions of things I shouldn't do and when I should come back in for them to look at it.

By the time all this was done it was almost 1:00 am.

I stared out the window on the car ride home.

My mom finally spoke "Reino you really should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes and yawned before speaking, "Maybe if I had gone to work instead then none of this would've happened."

My mom frowned angrily, but let out a sigh before speaking again, "I got you the day off so we could all spend some time together."

I turned to her, "Ya, and then everybody went to work anyways, so I was just all alone like usual." I snapped annoyed.

She frowned even more but somehow kept calm, "Reino do not start with that." he tone of voice very serious.

It was silent for a while, "if you were surfing why were you out so late?"

I felt stupid for the reason but thought it would lighten the mood between us.

"Logan had to pick up his family from the airport so Kendall and I tried taking the bus back home," I paused and the ends up my mouth began to curve up slightly, " we got lost"

My mom raised her eyes at me, then gave a small laugh, "sounds like quite the day."

The air around us felt lighter and the tension shrunk, my mom and I never stayed mad at each other for very long so it was easy to move past times when one of us said something we didn't mean.

A few minutes later we pulled into our driveway, I made my way using the crutches inside and up to my room. I could finally go to bed. I changed out of my bathing suit and into a pair of very warm pajamas. I lay on my bed , closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got drug out of bed by my mom. She helped me stand up and handed me my crutches.

"James' cute friends are here to see you!" she looked very excited for a reason I don't know if I wanted to grasp it.

I blinked a couple times and let out a yawn as my mom went through my closet pulling out all my clothes.

I stood there tiredly waiting for her to tell me what was going on. I hung my head down and closed my eyes.

After a moment, or two, she smacked the back of my head playfully and tossed a pink shirt and white slim t-shirt.

I yawned , "what am I getting dressed for?" I sat back down on the bed and lay down, "cant I rest longer?"

My mom gave me a disappointed look, but she still smiled, "Reino, shouldn't you be excited that there are people downstairs waiting for you?"

I sat up and gave her a confused look, "what people?"

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Get dressed so you can have some fun with your friends!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, I thought about asking her if this meant I wasn't grounded …..but I don't want to

Be grounded so I let it go.

I pretended I wasn't going to say anything, but then she looked at me suspicious.

"what is it?" she said, taking a step closer to me.

I looked around then back at her, "what about my ankle, I don't think I should go out today."

She looked at me happily, "Oh Reino, you need practice walking with those crutches anyways, plus the

Exercise never hurt anyone."

I frowned, "your not worried about me at all?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're a big girl " she brushed my cheek lightly with her hand, "Go have fun"

She smiled joyfully until she was out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I glanced at the clothes she picked out for me. I would rather wear pants but to bother with getting my leg

Brace through the leg-hole , made me accept the skirt.

It wasn't hard getting dressed, but I took my time anyways since I wanted who ever was here so early to

Leave me behind.

I braided my long chocolate hair into two braids. It made me look more childish , but it was more

Convenient than having it all over it all over the place. I was fumbling on my crutches as I made my way to

The top of the staircase. I glanced down to see, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and very young looking girl looking

At me. The girl looked not more than 13, and had black hair put into a side ponytail. She was wearing short

Shorts and a big time rush t-shirt. I wouldn't have paid so much attention to her, except for the fact that she

Was clinging to Kendall and glaring at me like I was rotting away or something.

She turned to Logan, "Brother, why did we have to get her to go shopping again?"

Kendall smiled at her and tapped the end of her nose with his index finger, the girl turned pink and kept her

Eyes so intently on him, "Mikayla, you shouldn't be rude to people you haven't met."

Her eyes fluttered. Logan smiled at them keeping in a little laugh. Everything about Kendall and the girl

Seemed cliché. He even sounded like some fairy tale character when he talked to her.

I stood at the top of the stairs and stared at them.

Carlos gave me a confused look, "Reino, before we can go you need to walk down the stairs."

I looked at the stairs then back at the four of them.

I gave Kendall a cold glare, "Maybe if my foot was.."

He cut me off, "you cant possibly blame your clumsiness on me."

I huffed a breath. Why'd he have to be right?, this sucked….

Carlos looked at me with his friendly warm smile, "Do you need help getting down?"

I nodded. He happily walked up the stairs to help me.

"so how should we do this?" he didn't know how he was suppose to help me walk down.

I put my arm around his shoulder, "just put your arm around my waist so you can support this side of me."

He turned a little pink and giggled as he did what was said.

To me, Carlos seemed the most childish relationship wise. Not that he wasn't capable of being in a serious

Relationship, just that he got embarrassed at little things like that. It was definitely cute he is like this, but

He just seemed like a cousin to me, which was cool.

We began walking down the stairs, with each step I leaned on him as I hopped down. Once we reached the

Bottom I smiled, "thanks "

Mikayla stamped her foot, "can we go now, shes down the stairs?"

Logan smiled and sighed, "And were off!"

They began walking out the down and I hobbled trying to keep up not too far behind.

The whole way to the mall Mikayla rambled on with Kendall about their future wedding and life together.

Kendall was obviously teasing, Mikayla was soo happy every time her said something sweet or funny.

couldn't criticize them. I could already tell from the beginning she didn't like me, so if I did cut in on their

conversation she would probably get upset or feel bad if I pointed out how unlikely her idea of marrying

Kendall was.

"for the cake topping we could do a frosting replica of your guitar and one of my pink cow girl boots!" she

Sounded like she really planning a wedding.

"of course, sweet." Kendall sounded so sweet. He was smiling at her but when he noticed I was staring at

the from the front seat he stared and smiled back at me. I quickly looked forward again and slouched down.

**A/N: SO I KNOW AT THE BEGINNING I HAD ALL THOSE QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? WELL, I GUESS THEIR GOONA BE IN THE NEXT FEW, SO BEAR WITH ME AND KEEP READING! JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UPLOADED AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT TOO LONG SO….YA!BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:

Reino's P.O.V.

Before we pulled into the mall parking lot , Carlos, Logan and Kendall all put on hats, big jackets and sunglasses. As if it wouldn't draw anymore attention to them.

I tapped Logan's arm, "wouldn't Gustavo want you guys to stay away from such a public and crowded place?"

Before any one could answer Mikayla leaned forward and gave me a stupid look,

"Uh, Logan has to take me where ever I want."

Logan just smiled, "Lets just go in."

Mikayla leaned back to Kendall and held his arm closer to her, "you don't mind do you?"

Kendall put his arm around her back, "Of course not"

I looked at them and turned to Carlos then , with out making a sound, pretended to puke. Carlos laughed. I quickly turned back around and stopped when Mikayla and Kendall looked my way.

Kendall was acting like such a child, leading her on like that.

Once we parked and everyone started getting out of the car, I grabbed my crutches and stood up. I wobbled a little, but caught my balance. Everyone else was already heading towards the mall entrance, I sighed, their probably going to forget they even brought me with. I went as fast as I could, which was like the pace of a snail. I was breathing heavily, walking was getting frustrating, I topped to rest when I was about half way to the doors. I looked ahead, none of them were in sight.

"Oh great.." I mumbled to myself.

Once I had made it inside, I glanced around. Still no sight of anyone I knew. I decided I was going to make the best of it, I was here anyways I might as well shop too. I started making my way towards '_**5-7-9' **_I started flipping through their sundress collections. They were all very pretty but none caught my eye.

I made my way over to there Capri's. I pulled out a white pair in my size , they were adorable! They had rine stones sewn on the back pockets in the shape of butterflies. I smiled looking at the tag and seeing they weren't very expensive. I slung them over my shoulder and went to look for a shirt to go with them. It felt like for ever before I found one that I liked. I searched through three racks of shirts before coming across a black, thick-strapped, tank top with a big butterfly on the front. I set it on top of my shoulder with the capris and looked around the store a little more.

I soon decided that I wasn't going to buy anything else there, so I paid for my clothes and left.

I was making my way towards _**'sweet 16'**_ when I saw someone coming out of it.

I froze dead in my tracks. My dad was with a girl around my age. They turned my way, I ducked down and hid my face. I waited a few seconds before poking my head up, they were walking in the opposite direction away from me. I grabbed my shopping bag and followed after them.

What the heck is going on? Who is that girl? Why are they here?

They were getting way to far ahead of me, I hurried after them. They went inside a store , this was my time to catch up to them.

I made it to the window, they were in one of my favorite stores, **'20/20'**

I peeked through the window from behind a small tree. They were looking through racks of clothes, and talking. I narrowed my eyes, what was going on?

I was staring at them when someone tapped my shoulder, "What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around to find Kendall standing there.

I let out a deep breath, while he looked through the store window.

He smirked and looked back at me. I frowned and glanced back in the store. I changed the subject,

"So where is everyone else?"

He turned around and pointed towards the food court.

"You spotted me from all the way over there?"

He shrugged, "I was buying lemonade when I saw you hobbling like a crippled." he held in a teasing laugh.

I picked up my bag and started 'walking' with him towards the crowd. I was having trouble making my way through the crowd with my crutches and stuff.

"Excuse me…sorry…can I …" people kept bumping into me. I scowled at a few people and everyone cleared the way. I lifted my chin a little bit as Kendall looked back and gave a surprised look. Kendall took a seat next to Mikayla once we got to the table. She glared at me as Logan and Carlos gave apologetic songs.

Logan gave a warm smile, "We're sorry Reino, "

Carlos finished for him, "We forgot you couldn't walk as fast ."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Its all right, besides I liked finally getting some time away from you guys."

They all smiled except Mikayla she gave me an annoyed look then whispered something to Kendall. He smirked looked at me then whispered back to her. I rolled my eyes and rested my head and arms on the table.

Carlos looked down at my shopping bag, "So what did you buy?"

I sat upright and smiled a little as I pulled out the tank top.

Carlos gave me a high five and smiled widely.

I felt my cheeks get warm as I looked at his smiling face. He was so excited just like a child, even though buying clothes wasn't something that most guys seem interested in.

I smiled feeling childish at the thought.

Kendall pulled out his wallet and handed Mikayla some money, "Hey cutie, want to go get us some.." he looked around the food court for a second before continuing, "Some food from _?"

She took it and smiled. As she stood up and saw how long the line was for it she frowned at him,

"But the line is so long?" she whined.

Kendall batted his eyes like a girl , Mikayla's smile returned to her face and she started making her way towards the end of the line, which was surprisingly VERY far away.

While my attention had turned away from Carlos and Logan they had began talking about a hat store.

Logan smiled at me, "Reino you wouldn't mind if we left you here with Kendall and Mikayla , would you?"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head just enough so they knew I didn't want to be left with them.

Carlos stood up and nudged my arm, "We wont be long, and Mikayla is actually really nice."

Logan punched his arm softly, "Hey, that's my sister," he laughed a little even though it seemed like he was meaning to be serious.

They started walking away and gave smiles as they began to get out of my sight.

I looked around everywhere but at Kendall. I would've rather had Mikayla over here dangling off of him then it to just be me and him…all alone.

Kendall let out a small laugh.

I couldn't help but look his way, but once I did I couldn't remove my gaze.

Whether I had pretended not to notice before, Kendall was intoxicatingly handsome. His eyes, drew you in like they could take you some where else, his hair fell over most of his forehead , and he always had a devilishly smirk that taunted you.

I shifted uncomfortably and frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

He lay his arms on the table and leaned across towards me, "Your so adorable Reino."

I stared at him stupidly. He obviously wasn't being serious, Mikayla probably fried his brain with all her love-dovey talk.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

He smirked, "You do remember you promised to do what I say in order to keep your secret , right?"

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair, "Yes…" I paused, "As long is it morally okay and doesn't break any laws."

He laughed a little, "I have an idea of what I want you to do."

I suddenly got the chills, and began getting terribly nervous, "And…" I urged him to continue even though I didn't want hear it.

He stood up and put his hand in his pocket. I gave him a confused look as he handed me and envelope.

He took he seat as I opened the envelope and pulled out a concert ticket.

I gave an even more confused look and held it up, "What's this mean?"

He gave me an idiotic look, "You are going to go to that concert"

I narrowed my eyes, "And this is what you want me to do in order for you to keep my secret? Is go to a concert?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if to think it over in his head, "Ya.." he smiled, "For now."

I blinked my eyes stupidly then focused on the ticket. On the back it had names of all the bands/artists that were performing at the concert. I didn't know most of the groups, since they are all upcoming musicians. When I got to the bottom it read, 'Big Time Rush'.

I looked up at Kendall, then back at the ticket. I awkwardly set the ticket on the table and slid it towards him

, " I'm sorry but you'll have to pick something else for me to do."

He raised his eyebrows at me and gave a confused look.

"Why not?!" he whined a little to loud, that we got a few stares from people at nearby tables. He settled back down and slid the ticket back towards me.

I slid it back to him.

He glared, "You have to go."

I thought it over, why exactly do I not want to go?….first James will bring Riley and they will be there, im on crutches so I cant possibly stand in a crowd with pushing and jumping people for 2 hours, besides I've seen them perform before so I didn't need to go.

"I don't want to." I glared back.

He let out a breath, "Its because of James is it?"

"No!" I answered swiftly, "This has nothing to do with him."

He slid the ticket towards me.

"You have to do what I say or ill tell everyone about your dad."

I huffed, "You wouldn't, just pick something else, besides how do you expect me to go to a concert when I cant even walk?"

He thought for a minute, then picked up the ticket, he looked back at me after a moment. He held the ticket right in front of my face and pointed to the date on it, "Its not for 3 more weeks, you should be fine by then."

I opened my mouth to say something but my mind was blank. I slowly lifted my hand and took the ticket in defeat, " fine." I mumbled and Kendall gave an enormous smile.

It was silent for a minute, then he began talking again,

"So, who was that girl your dad was with?"

I gave a cold stare, then shrugged, "I don't know, just some girl."

"His girlfriend?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "No…" my mind began polluting itself with all sorts of questions, but before to many of them appeared Kendall started with his own questions.

"What if she is like your long lost sister or something? What if they are dating, but their relationship is so scandalous with him being triple her age that your not going to ever know? What if…"

I cut him off, "Alright, story teller I don't think we need anymore nonsense to think about."

He laughed and I couldn't help but give a little smile.

My mind began trailing off….but seriously who was she, why was she with my dad, and most importantly

WHO THE HECK WAS SHE?

_**A/N: **_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT, THE NEXT CHAPTED IS GOING TO BE ABOUT JAMES SO THIS IS KINDA THE DROP OFF….SORRY BUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND LEAVE A COMMENT , EVERY WRITER NEEDS FEED BACK! LOVE TO ANYONE WHO LIKES, FOLLOWS, AND COMMENTS ON MY STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ 'BIG TIME LOVE' AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER REINOISWRITING…AND LETS ALL STAY RUSHERS!1 AND SUPPORT OUR FOUR LOVABLE MEN, JAMES, KENDALL, LOGAN AND CARLOS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: SO I HAVENT WRITTEN A CHAPTER ABOUT JAMES IN A WHILE…SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF HIS POV.!**

Chapter 29:

James' P.O.V.

Since I've gotten back from my London tour I haven't really spent much time with my family. I mainly hung out with Riley and her friends, which was a lot of fun. Right now I was at her college visiting her. Her friend Christy was there too, they were studying for a math test they had coming up.

I was sitting with my arms around Riley while she giggled and scribbled down math problems in her notebook.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked down at her scribbles.

I let out a really loud laugh, "Your not even doing the problem!"

She giggled. She was doodling little cartoons on the page.

Christy smiled at us, "Your so cute James."

I gave a friendly smile and scooted my chair closer to Riley's.

Christy went back to her notebook and mumbled, "Still cant believe how you guys met."

Riley smiled at me then stared at Christy. She smirked and went back to doodling.

I shook her shoulders playfully, "You should be studying Riley!"

She dropped her head on the table and spread out her arms, "I cant concentrate!"

Her voice was mumbled by the table.

I laughed and pulled her back up making her face me. She gave a pouty , tired smile.

"Im sorry but your gonna have to go James."

I frowned, "What.."

She cut me off, "I cant concentrate with you here." her cheeks turned a lightly pink.

She was so dang cute! I titled my head slightly, and smiled,

"Don't kick me out, maybe I can help you."

I picked up the book but before I could really look at anything Christy spoke,

"How would you be able to help?"

I laughed at her a little,

But she was serious, "There's no way you went to college before your whole career."

I just smile nicely, "I take online classes."

Riley put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, "I didn't know you took classes."

I shrugged, " I didn't tell you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope.."

She was so cute , I bopped her softly on the head with the book, "Ill help you."

I started looking at the next problems, it was like another language. I didn't understand any of it.

Christy started laughing once I didn't say anything and was only paying attention to the book.

Riley took the book from me, "Maybe you should just go, and we'll do something later."

I raised my eyebrows at her, " your not even going to give me chance to help?" I whined.

She raised an eyebrow at me and held up the front of the book, "You know calculus two?"

My jaw dropped, "Your in calculus two?!'

She laughed a little, "You should probably let me study."

I stood up, before I spoke I leaned down and pointed to the doodles on the page, "Just finish 'studying' so we can do something later."

She patted my cheek like I was a child, "Okay bye."

She turned back to her book.

I sighed, "no goodbye kiss?" I teased.

She sighed and shook her head teasingly. I chuckled and leaned down next to her ear and kissed her cheek. I was pulling away when she grabbed my shirt. I smiled and we kissed softly.

I left after that and felt tingly inside. Riley made me feel so happy inside. I practically skipped like a little girl all the way to my car. I started thinking about where I should go and what I should do until Riley was done studying.

Well, her birthday was coming up in a couple weeks, I could go and look around for something she would like. What do girls like?

I figured there would probably be a sales-person or something that could help me. When I got to the mall I parked, went inside, and started looking around. I had no idea where to start so I just walked around. I saw a cute show store with boots and stuff that looked like the ones riley wears. I walked in and looked around, after a few minutes the girl at the counter came over to me, "Can I help you with anything?"

I turned around and she started screaming. I forgot , I shouldn't have just been walking around in such a public place. I covered her mouth until she stopped. I put my hand down and smiled sweetly.

She whispered very excited, "Your James, from Big time rush!" she started jumping up and down.

I patted her shoulders to make her stop. She covered her mouth and lifted her shoulders to her ears,

"can I help you with anything?" her voice was really high and she kept blinking.

I let out a small laugh and put my hands in my pockets, "Im actually looking for a present for my.."

She cut me off excitedly, "your girlfriend! I read all about it!"

She ran over to the cash register and picked up a magazine with a picture of me and Riley back in London.

I felt my cheeks get a little red and I let out another small laugh.

I made a happy-serious face and took a step closer to her, "Maybe if I hang with you for a little while in here you could help me find something?"

She squealed. I nicely sshh-ed her and she covered her mouth. She cleared her throat and continued smiling.

"so what are you looking for?" she gestured to all the shoes and boots on display.

I looked and pointed to a pair of boots with buckles on the sides, "do you have those in size 6?"

She shook her head, "Your want to get her boots?"

I shrugged, "ya, is that okay" I paused, " as a present for a girl, you know?"

She giggled, "what is the occasion?" she seemed more interested in what was going on than the boots.

I cleared my throat trying not to laugh, "Its her birthday, and I want to get her something she'll really like."

She nodded, "and you wanted to buy her shoes?"

I re-thought it over in my head, "Ya is that not a good gift?"

She dropped her jaw at me, "even you have trouble with things normal people do.." she was talking to herself aloud.

I tried not to laugh , again, "Uh..what?" I pretended I didn't hear her.

She shut her mouth pretending she hadn't said anything, " its not that it's a bad gift, its just you want to send the right message don't you?"

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this..

"do you love her?" her eyes went wide and she spoke fast.

I shrugged and nodded, "Ya, of course I do."

She smiled, " a girl doesn't want to accept shoes for her birthday, she wants something that lets her know how you feel."

I gave a confused smile, "and shoes say what exactly?"

She raised her eyebrows at me and frowned, "My grandparents get me shoes for my birthday every year."

This girl, she was such a cute fan.

I smiled, "Okay…" I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms giving a serious look,

"so what would you like to receive from guy?"

She looked into my eyes, and her knees wiggled.

I did my best to not laugh at her, by clearing my throat. She turned dark red and took a step back from me and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I cleared my throat and touched her arm, "Im sorry, maybe I should go .."

She cut me off, "No, sorry.." she scratched her head awkwardly, "Im just so nervous, I mean your like, …."

I nodded, "Would you like a picture?"

She froze.

I cleared my throat, "Umm…" I looked at her name tag. "Cassie?"

Her eyes began rolling back into her head and she whispered, "You know my name…."

She fainted.

I looked down at her, "Umm…hello?"

She was laying there looking completely lifeless, people walking by starting looking inside curiously and pointing.

I gave a small wave to some girls who looked worried. They hurried away. I frowned and started picking Cassie up off of the floor. I dragged her behind the counter and placed her in a chair where nobody would see her. I was about to leave but then remembered I was going to take a picture with her. I searched around for her phone or a camera or something. Luckily it wasn't hard her phone was on the counter, as were a pen and a paper.

I figured I'd leave her a note and give her a picture for causing such a commotion for her. I held the phone out and leaned next to her limp body; I took the picture and wrote, on the piece of paper:

"_Cassie, _

_Your obviously an amazing Big Time Rush fan. I think you look very cute and seem like a good shoes salesman. I hope my girlfriend will like what ever gift I get her since you told me shoes was a bad idea. I hope you feel better and im sorry if I startled you. Please continue to love and support, me and the rest of the guys!_

_Love, _

_James Diamond__J"_

I read over the note once more and patted myself on the back, figuratively speaking. I put the note in her pocket and her phone back where I found it.

Though, it was fun meeting an ordinary everyday fan, I still needed to look around for a gift for Riley: otherwise, I would've stayed until Cassie woke up.

I left the store and turned to walk when I saw the most shocking thing. Kendall, and Reino were right there walking towards the food court. 'Were they on a date?' I watched them, Reino was smiling and talking with him. For the first time I didn't think it bothered me. I suddenly remembered what she said to me last night. I felt a rock weigh in my chest. I brushed off this feeling the best I could, but my curiosity was getting the best of me and I started spying on them. They were walking through a crowd of people and Reino was almost falling over. I glared at Kendall for not helping her, but smiled when Reino practically growled at everyone and they cleared the way for her. I made my way a little closer to them. I saw them sit at a table with Logan, Carlos and Mikayla. They all looked like they were having a good time even though Mikayla was glaring at Reino. I felt an urge to go up to them and join in, but turned away remembering I only have a few hours until Riley would finish studying. I just needed to kill some time before she called/ text me that she was ready to hang out.

My mind trailed on about Riley, she was smarter than I had thought…not that I thought she wasn't smart, just that I looked at her math book and it was like nothing I knew. She said she was getting her degree in chemistry, then she was going to start working in some lab or something. She was so pretty, smart, funny, sweet, had an adorable accent mix between American and British, …..though she did make me sick when I first met her, and I never expected all this to turn out the way it did. I really did like her, maybe even love.

I smiled at myself thinking at the thought and continued walking. I wanted to go see her. I pulled out my phone and text her

M: Hey, you done studying?

I waited for a reply, it came after a short moment.

RI: no L but my brain is fried and I need a break anyways…

I smiled happily and sent

M: Already on my way.

I headed for the exit and made my way to my car. Her birthday wasn't super close so I had time before I actually had to buy anything.

Once I got back to her college, she was still in the library where I had left her. She turned and smiled when I walked up. Christy was there, too, packing up all her books.

Riley giggled, "I feel so stupid."

Christy laughed a little, "We'll just work on it later after we refresh our brains."

I laughed. Christy zipped up her backpack, grabbed her water bottle and gave a friendly smile,

"I'll see you later Riley, bye James."

"See ya." I smiled back at her as she started walking away.

"Bye." Riley waved then started gathering up her books too. They were all over the place every where and she looked really tired and worn out.

I sat in the chair next to her, "Want any help?"

She smiled at me, "I don't want to make you.."

I cut her off , "Allow me."

I grabbed her books out of her hand and placed them in her back pack. I slung her back pack over my shoulder and smiled as she looked at me as if I had saved her life. I held out my hand for her .

She let out a small laugh, "Your so sweet James." she intertwined her fingers with mine and we headed for the door.

"So.." she asked, "what do you want to do?"

Before I could say anything she yawned. Her face flushed.

I smirked, "sounds like you should get some sleep instead."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine lets do something."

I gave her a suspiciously look , but she blink a few times and acted like she was wide awake. I saw right through it but figured if I just pick an activity that will make her tired enough to sleep then she wouldn't put up a fight.

I pretended to think about it, "How about we…" I dragged the word out then paused, "Lets go back to your place and just watch t.v."

She leaned her head against my arm, "sounds good."

We got to my car and I put her bag and stuff on the back seat before climbing in. they entire ride home Riley tried her best to hide her yawns and to stay awake.

Once, we got to her apartment we went inside and plopped down on the couch. Her parents rented this apartment for her so that she wouldn't get distracted with family issues, which I didn't know exactly what those were…

I knew she thought that sports were boring and lame so I turned on a basketball game. She didn't say anything just leaned against me and stared at it. I watched her more than I did the t.v. she kept blinking a lot and let out an enormous yawn.

She was trying so hard to not fall asleep, I smiled to myself. I slumped down a little on the couch and grabbed a pillow. Riley gave me a confused look. I put the pillow on my lap and pulled her down.

"Im sorry." she mumbled, but didn't fight laying down.

I chuckled, "Go to sleep." I whispered and started stroking her side.

She was so warm. After a few minutes her eyes shut and she was breathing deep.

I moved a little and she didn't wake up. I turned the T.V. off and slid my arms under her. I carried her into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and fluffed her pillow. She looked so peaceful to be sleeping. I didn't want to leave her, so I lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

I stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I enjoyed it , I studied every detail of her. She had long eyelashes, her hair smelt like strawberry shampoo, her cheeks were soft when I grazed them, her lips a soft pink, I noticed she had a necklace. I twisted it back to the way it was suppose to be. I noticed it read a name. My heart fell when I read it.

'Adam' is what it said. She said she didn't have any other siblings, and it wasn't her dad's which meant it was from another guy. I shifted feeling a little betrayed. I tried clearing my head, it has nothing to do with me, its in the past, I am the one Riley likes…but who is Adam?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: SO IM BACK ON TRACK AND IM GOING TO CONTINUE DOING EVERY OTHER CHAPTER AS THE DIFFERNET P.O.V.'S….. I HOPE EVRYONE LIKES IT SO FAR, I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT, PLUS I WANT TO THANK THE PERSON WHO GAVE THE MOST RECENT REVIEW IBIZA AVILA! THANK YOU FOR READING Big time love! **

**EVERYONE ELSE….GIVE A FRICKING REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! **

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE EVERYONE CONTINUE TO READ, AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 30:

Reino's P.O.V.

Yesterday had tired me out so much, that I just spent the next few days being lazy at home all by myself. James would come and go every once in a while; and my parents would come home just before dinner.

I was so bored, but I figured I could use this time to think about everything that had happened.

So Caleb liked me, and he kissed me…..I haven't really seen him since. I feel horrible, how did I not catch onto any of that? But I liked him as a friend, I needed to tell him that, but I didn't want it to make things weird between us. I thought about it a little more. But once summer is over I wont really see him anyways, it would be rude to not give him an answer until the end of summer so I needed to tell him before then. I looked over at my desk where the ticket Kendall had given me was. Why did he even want me to go? Its not like he even liked me, we don't even know each other, and just harmlessly tease one another. Im not looking for someone to be with, I just wanted to be alone, stand on my own two feet and concentrate on important things. Having a boyfriend or whatever, isn't important, I would be starting college in the fall, once my birthday was over I would be moving into a small apartment near my college and I needed to be totally concentrated and prepared. I remembered the date of the concert, I stood up, grabbed my crutches and walked over to my desk to confirm the date. It was on my birthday, how crazily weird was that. I'd be 18. My mother was most likely going to through some big party and invite my cousins and neighbors. Thinking of my mom reminded me of my dad. I still couldn't figure out who that girl was, and having Kendall worry me with all those ridiculous scenarios wasn't helping. I wanted to visit him. I almost slapped my self for my stupidity. I should be over there now, instead of wasting all of this time alone.

Before leaving I took a moment to mentally prepare myself. It would be very emotional, I knew that, he had been gone for 3 years and before that…I took a deep breath, was I really ready to do this? I shook my doubts. Whether I was ready or not I had to face these things, I needed to have a relationship with my dad again. Just before I grabbed the handle to open our front door, it turned and James came in. I almost fell from the shock.

He smiled and walked in, "Hey Reino."

I gave a fake smile, "hey…"

He went straight to the fridge, "Where you headed?"

I froze, 'Kendall wouldn't have told him would he? No. he said he wouldn't.

I answered nervously, "Out to the.." there was a short pause in my speaking, "library. Im headed to the library."

He looked at me in disbelief.

I smiled big, stretching my face out, "I'll see ya later bro." I wobbled out the door as quickly as I could. Fearing he might come outside I hurried the best I could to leave.

As I drove away I thought, 'why the heck am I avoiding him?' I mentally scolded myself. 'we're going to be in the same family for the rest of our lives I couldn't avoid him forever, I just needed to deal with one problem at a time then everything will go back to the way it should.'

Since I knew exactly where I was going it didn't take too long. The hard part was driving with out my right foot. I used my left foot instead which was a little tricky , but I was getting used to it. I grabbed my crutches off the passenger seat and made my way to the door and knocked. It took a minute but my dad slowly opened the door and smiled.

I walked in and followed him quietly into the kitchen. We sat across each other at the dining table and awkwardly waited for the other to start talking.

My dad folded his hands in front of him and began, "I'm so glad you came by."

I didn't say anything .

He continued, " I was beginning to think you might not some, but I was hoping you would."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I was just thinking about all the memories I had of my mom baking in this kitchen. This is where her career literally began. It was such a happy place…my mind polluted those thoughts remembering how it was also the place where the fighting had first started…

The memory was so clear, I remembered like it had happened not that long ago. My mom had been cooking a tomato soup she loved. I even remember how it had smelled, sweet and salty. My dad had just come home from work. I was at the table doing homework when he sent me upstairs, telling me to wash up for dinner. I was in the bathroom when I heard muffled shouts. I quietly turned off the faucet and crept back to the top of the stairs. My dad was leaning against the counter, he looked so angry in a way I had never seen before.

I couldn't help make out the words they had said but my mom had dropped the glass bowel she had in her hands. I assumed this was when he had first accused her of having an affair. The bowel shattered across the floor and both my parents looked hurt. I was only 13 years old and had never thought that in only a few years my life would change so much…..

I snapped myself back and cut my dad off, "What made you think mom was having an affair?"

The room got quiet and my dad gave a shocked look.

He sighed, "you havent been listening to anything I said did you?"

I shook my head, I wasn't going to lie to him. He took a deep breath, "I thought she was having an affair because her job had been changing her so much."

I shook my head, "that not it." I gave him a serious look, "That makes no sense there had to be a reason you thought that."

He stared at me and leaned back in his chair, "There was a co worker your mother worked with who

Had taken a liking to her and he told me that he and your mother were…" he searched for the word, "Involved."

I looked at him and looked for any little expression that would show he was lying. He wasn't, he was completely serious.

I sighed, "So then what happened, why didn't you believe mom?"

He let out another deep breath and looked at me, "honestly Rei I don't know."

I froze at him using my nickname only he used.

I looked away from him, "I don't want things to be like this."

He looked at me confused, "What are you…"

I cut him off, "I want you to be around."

He looked down at the table, "Rei, I don't think that's gonna work."

I jerked my head back and looked at him.

He cleared his throat, "I selling the house and moving out to Sacramento."

I felt an urge to tell him that's where I was going to be moving, but kept quiet.

"Your selling our house?" I whispered.

He gave a smirk, "you mom said that's where your going to be starting school in the fall this year."

My eyes went wide, "you talked to mom?"

He shrugged, "Ya, she thought it would be good for me to go with you so you weren't all alone."

I shifted nervously. I was beginning to get annoyed, "you mean you guys just started talking again, just like that?"

He frowned, "Rei, we're both different people now. But we still have to look after you."

I shrugged and folded my arms.

He stood up and walked into the front room. I sat by myself until I heard him begin playing the piano.

It was one of my favorite ballads, he use to play and make me sing to. I felt a tug on my stomach, so I stood up and walked into the room. I hadn't sang since then. I had closed off that part to me which held onto my father so closely. He was a singing teacher. He was good too. I stood with my crutches on the side I would stand on before.

He began singing. His voice was low and clear, just as remember. I closed my eyes and remembered the words to the song. He looked at me as he hit the key in which I was suppose to start. I opened my mouth and began singing. I forgot how it felt to sing. I did my best and to my surprise, I was still just as good.

He continued to play and sing with me. The room began to feel warm and I felt more comfortable.

My dad turned to me and smiled as he joined his voice with mine. We were in perfect sync and harmony. It felt jut as it did before.

The memories flooded my mind as the song continued….. When I was in fourth grade my dad had first started teaching me to sing. Before that he used to tell stories about how he would perform in a small homey theater for fun. He had gone to college to become a music teacher but had ended up going into the music industry instead. After he quit from performing he met my mom, who was much younger than him but they fell in love. He became a singing teacher as a more permanent job. But I remember I few times when he was asked to play the piano music for that theater and he took me with him. I told him someday I wanted to be the girl onstage singing her heart out while he played the music for it. When he had began my lessons he made me work hard, and toned my voice into that of a song bird.

I had closed this side of me off, swearing to never use my voice unless I got to be with my dad again.

I missed this side of me, I hadn't showed it to anyone. I didn't want them to see it. I wanted to keep it special for my father who had created it.

Once the song ended, a tear rolled own my cheek and I took the seat next to him on the piano bench. I hugged him softly, "Daddy.." I mumbled.

He put his arms around me and I could feel him smile.

"Its been far too long Reino."

After a moment I collected myself and looked up at my dad.

He smiled, "I missed you so much."

I smiled widely, " me too."

He let out a deep breath and suddenly the atmosphere of the room felt much lighter.

My dad looked through the old piano book, "You mother also said that you haven't practiced singing even once."

I swallowed feeling like I had done something wrong.

He smirked, "Does that mean you'll be coming by everyday for you lessons?"

My whole face lit up and I looked at him. "Can I?"

He brushed my hair back behind my ears, "Of course you can.."

I smiled excitedly.

He continued, "But, there's I much more you have to tell me."

I raised an eyebrow at him , "Like what?"

He put his arm around my shoulder, just like he used too. "And she says there is a potential boyfriend in the midst."

I looked at him completely confused and blinked, "Mom said that?"

He titled his head and smiled, "and that there was a boyfriend."

I looked around the room nervously, "Mom sure likes to talk nowadays doesn't she?"

He chuckled and stood up, "why don't you stay a while and we can get to know each other as we are now?"

I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back, "I have some apples in my fridge…" he paused, "you still like apples don't you?"

I laughed, "Ya I do.."

"Good!' he sounded so cheerful, "Ill be right back."

I heard him walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. He came back into the room and handed me and apple, as he took a bite out of his. This was a habit my dad had given me. When I was younger and whined for sweets and candy , he would give me an apple. He told me of magical powers a single apple had inside each bite. My dad was always eating apples as snacks and during singing lessons, so I had developed the habit too.

I took a bite and smiled. It tasted like the greatest food in the world. I felt like such a child, but couldn't care less. I had my dad back, and I couldn't be happier.

"So ," he began, "tell me about…Jaden is it?"

I nodded, "we were only together for a little while, it wasn't serious."

He sighed and nodded, "And the boy who was with you the other day?"

I sighed, "Well, he's not my boyfriend, and weren't not really friends and I don't really like him all that much, ….." I paused, "so I don't really know what he is." I was half-joking.

My dad chuckled again, "I see. But I hear your step brother is in the band with him and a few other boys."

I nodded , "ya , "their fun but a little annoying."

He laughed again, "I see your sense of humor and judgment of people hasn't changed."

I frowned, "what is that suppose to mean?"

He laughed a little to himself then looked up at me, "im guessing your friend count is the same isn't it?"

I raised my eyebrows and thought for a minute. I never really had any close friends and he knew that.

I smiled feeling happy that he still remembered something so little.

He laughed again, "I know im right."

I rolled my eyes, but not to be disrespectful, it was playfully, "I don't like showing my weak side to others."

He laughed again. And I got very confused, what was so funny about this to him.

He calmed himself down, "You don't remember do you?"

I shook my head stupidly, "Remember what?"

He smiled big, "When you started first grade and your teacher told us you wouldn't play with the other kids that's what you said. You told me that being friends with someone meant you know all about them including the bad and the weak, so you didn't want to make friends because you wanted to be strong for others since they always cried for their parents"

I sat there and thought for a minute. I smiled recalling the memory, I had said that. Which was peculiar for such a young child. I laughed a little, "I cant believe you remember that" my face flushed with embarrassment, "I was such a weirdo."

He laughed even more, "how could I forget, the only friend you had for a long time was our cat , 'Sprinkler'."

I laughed at myself, "I used to tell him everything."

I looked up at my dad who gazed at me, his voice quiet, "Do you want to know what I did for those 3 years in prison?"

I smiled at him, "what?"

He smiled, "I recalled how much I loved you."

I felt my face fall and my eyes welled up.

My dad continued, " I thought of all the ways I was going to fix everything, when your mother remarried I told myself over and over that wouldn't stop me from being with you again."

I tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it and smiled at him, "How'd you know I wouldn't give into the other father?"

He smirked, "cus you are my daughter, and you couldn't ever replace me with someone else."

I smiled. My dad had always been the only one who knew me inside and out, even now not being together for 3 years, he still knew me so well.

I smiled and wiped another tear away.

He smiled, and it emphasized all the wrinkles he had gotten, "how about we warm up your voice and you start practicing again?"

I nodded and we both moved back over to the piano.

Music had been such a big part in my life, but the root of it was my dad. Now, that he was back I could be my old self again; and I could open my mouth and sing the way he had taught me.

**A/N; IIIIIII HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SUCH A LOVELY REUNION BETWEEN A FATHER AND HIS DAUGHTER(VISA VERSA) I HOPE I TOUCHED ALL YOURHEARTS WITH SUCH TOUCHING SEENS, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE CONCERT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SOON BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT JAMES SO HOLD YOUR HATS OR HEADS OR WHATEVER…. AND CONTIUE TO READ BIG TIME LOVE! CHAPTERS! AND DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE A COMMENT! OR TWO OR 3 OR 7! JUST GIVE FEED BACK OR TELL ME TO UPDATE SINCE I FORGET SOMETIMES! LOVE, REINOISWRITING ( REMEMBER THE NAME BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE A WRITER SOME DAY WHO WILL BE KNOWN WORLD WIDE!)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31:

James P.O.V.

I was pacing my room nervously. I had attempted to ask Riley who 'Adam' was but I couldn't bring myself to ask. What if it something I really don't want to know about? What if it brings back some terribly memory for her? What if…..

"Ugh!" I shouted. I accidentally hit my toe on the corner of my bed frame. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I took a few deep breaths. Im reading too much into this, if it was something like that then it's none of my business. My mind trailed back to what was really bothering me….then why does she wear the necklace everyday? I hadn't noticed before because I didn't pay to much attention to it, but now that I know its there, I noticed I never see her with out it. I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I was going to meet up with her for lunch. I walked outside, noticing that Reino was still home. She was probably asleep…ugh, so many things are happening right now and on top of that Gustavo called us back for a 'quick' meeting about our live concert we were going to have in a few weeks. I really wanted to talk with Reino, but since she snapped at me that first night back, I assumed she didn't want to talk to me for a while. Before I left we both agreed that no matter what we would be happy and stay brother and sister…so what was her deal?

I shook my head and took a breath, pushing these thoughts out of my head.

I was about a third of the way to Riley's when I realized I had forgotten my wallet. I laughed at my stupidity for a minute while I made a u-turn and drove back.

I ran up to the door and opened. I stopped surprised when Reino was standing there with her hand sticking out, as if she was about to open the door.

I gave my 100 watt smile, "hey Reino."

I walked past her and into the kitchen to get my wallet; I placed it on top of the refrigerator since it was easy to spot up there.

She didn't answer me, and the awkward silence was killing me.

"So…" I started, "where are you headed?"

She kept quiet. I looked at her confused, and was getting curious.

"Out to the…" she stopped, then spoke way too fast for anyone to believe her, "Library. Out to the library."

I knew she was lying.

But before I could say anything she smiled , "See ya later bro!"

She stumbled out the door, and I heard her pull away seconds later.

"Ya…." I spoke to myself, "that wasn't suspicious."

I shrugged to myself, I had to hurry if I was going to be on time.

I ran out the door and headed back over to Riley's.

I picked her up and we went out to T.G.I. Friday's. she was wearing skinny jeans, and a tank top. Once we were seated at our table, she smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

She cleared her throat nervously, still keeping her smile, "So what's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gazed at her, her bangs swept across her forehead neatly , her lips lightly glossy pink…..my eyes trailed down to her necklace. 'Adam'.

I focused my attention back to her and she was frowning.

I gave a confused look, "What?"

She folded her arms, "Arm you mad with me James?"

I got even more confused, "Huh?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "You looked at me and frowned." she sounded annoyed.

'crap!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Its not that I was just wondering…." I figured my best save was the truth, plus, I couldn't think of anything else that she would believe that made sense.

"I was just reading your necklace." I gave a smile.

Her face went pale and she looked down at it. "Oh." she laughed nervously.

Which made my curiosity go high-wire!

"So Adam.."

She cut me off, "Its not some ex if that's what your thinking."

I felt a little better now, knowing it wasn't some other guy(even if it was in the past)

I furrowed my eyebrows, "So who is it?"

She cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at me.

After a few minutes with out getting a response I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes locked with mine, she looked scared.

I knew the best thing to do is let her know she could tell me,

"Riley.."

"He's my son." she mumbled quickly.

I froze for a second, I'm sure I heard that wrong.

I smiled again, "Hahaha…sorry, what?"

She shrunk in her seat and looked like she was going to cry.

I leaned back in my seat and suddenly got serious. The air around us felt heavy, I was on thin ice now. If Riley really had a son then, wait what if…

"Your not married are you?" I whispered but apparently not quiet enough because the people at the next table looked over at us.

Riley scowled, "No!"

I felt stupid, of course she wasn't. she's only 22, …but a son?

I gave a confused look. But kept my mouth shut when I saw her looking at me. She looked heart broken.

Maybe I shouldn't have even brought it up. She looked around the room, there were quite a few people staring over at us. She looked embarrassed and hurt. I felt guilty for being the cause of all of this.

I reached over and patted her hand, "Its okay."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

I smiled, "If it's something you don't want me to know about I understand." I looked at her and continued,

"Im sorry if I ruined our lunch right at the beginning."

She laughed a little and suddenly I felt warm inside. She dried her eyes and smile. With out even saying a word I knew she would tell me. Now, that I thought about it. If her son is half as cute as she is, he got to be adorable.

I took the liberty to change the subject since I had caused the awkwardness,

"So, are you and Christy ready for your exams in…" I looked at her, "Is it in 2 more days?"

She smirked, "4"

I made a funny face, "good to know."

She giggled lightly and picked up the menu, "So, what's good here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I usually look at pictures and stuff." I joked.

She smiled bigger and rolled her eyes, "such a child."

Her last word rung in my ears, I couldn't help but ask.

"Can I ask…" she looked up at me, "Where is your son?" I made sure to lower my voice.

She smiled in a way I ad never seen before, " he lives with the people who adopted him."

I stared at her she had a glow about her that seemed so grown up, I smiled feeling so lucky to see such a side a person could have.

"Have you ever met him?" I didn't feel bad for asking.

She looked at me and nodded, "Ya." she stared off into the distance.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 4 next spring."

I felt a small tug in my chest. Riley looked so beautiful. And I just wanted to hug her and tell her how much I liked her.

The waiter interrupted , what I thought was a perfect moment; but others might disagree. I liked getting know every side of a person, to be able to make it past the walls they built up around themselves and it was making me fall in love.

The waiter cleared his throat, "Are you ready to order?"

Riley pointed to a dish- name on the menu and smiled.

I hurried and ran over the names of all the food. Got to hurry and pick something…

I felt stupid when I held up the menu and pointed to a picture, "I'll have this."

The waiter looked at me, I could tell he was holding back laughter. Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The waiter didn't speak he just scribbled words down on the notepad and nodded.

I felt my face grow warm once he walked away. I dropped my head down on the table, I was an idiot.

Riley started giggled, which soon turned into her putting her head on the table to quiet her laughter.

I sat back up and tried not to smile. She lifted her head and pointed at me then put her head back down.

I glared at her, "That's how I order food okay." I took a drink of water and looked around the room. People were staring at us again. Mainly, at Riley once she had pounded the table and kept laughing.

After a minute it wasn't funny to me anymore and I wanted her to stop. I poked her shoulder,

"Riley its not that funny."

She lifted her head and looked at me, she covered her mouth, "Im sooo sorry.." she looked away from me and laughed some more.

I folded my arms trying not to smile. I re-played what I had done in my head. I acted incredibly lame, like a little kid that couldn't read yet.

Riley had stopped laughing once our food came back. But once the waiter smirked at me she let out another laugh.

"We should eat out more often." she joked.

I smirked, "Nope this is the last time."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" I looked at her worried.

She swallowed before speaking, "This is good!"

I looked at her plate. I reached across and stole a bite.

She reached across and did the same to my plate.

I laughed a little, then remembered I had that meeting with Gustavo, it wasn't for a few more hours but I wanted to tell Riley about the concert.

"So.." I got her attention, "I'm going to be performing at a mix-concert and I was wondering if you want to come?"

She smiled, "Hmm. My exams will be over next week so I should be able too."

I nodded and smiled. I pulled her ticket I was carrying around in my wallet and handed it out for her.

"You'll need this."

She smirked and took it, "thanks James, im looking forward to it."

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Maybe I could stay at your place afterwards?"

She raised her eyebrows, "If you wash my dishes for me then you can." she teased.

I laughed, "Riley." I looked up at then ceiling then back at her, "I would love to come wash your dishes after performing."

We both laughed and continued to eat our food.

After lunch, I hung out with her until I had to go meet at Roque Records. I was trying to leave but she wouldn't let me.

"Riley, you have to study anyways."

She grabbed my shirt and clung to me, "But it gets sooo boring." she whined.

I chuckled, "I have a meeting."

She pushed out her bottom lip and made a pouting face.

I smiled, "Riley…"

She pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back. Her lips were so warm and soft…. My hands grabbed her sides and I started pushing her towards the wall. Her fingers trickled down my torso, then shr brought her hands up and grabbed onto my neck. Our kissing grew deeper. Once I had her against the wall I put hands on both sides of her head. I pulled away, not that I didn't want to continue, but I really did have to get to the meeting or Gustavo would kill me.

She pulled her arms off my neck and hugged me. "Okay you win." she wispered

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, "want me to come back later?"

She pulled away and smiled, "You wish," she made a serious face, "I have to study."

I took my arms off her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at this then fluttered them open with flushed cheeks and her gorgeous smile.

"I love you." I whispered, and opened the door to walk out.

"I love you too James." she smiled as I shut the door behind me.

If I didn't have that meeting with the company I would've stayed with her.

I got to the meeting a few minutes late. I strolled into the office and found Gustavo and Kelli sitting alone.

"Your late?" he looked behind me, "Where's the other three?"

I shrugged " I wouldn't know." I looked down the hallway, it was empty.

I took a seat farthest from Gustavo.

There was a very awkward silence. I smiled nervously at Gustavo, then looked around the room trying to find something a bit more interesting.

After a few minutes, we heard people shouting and familiar laughs.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos stumbled into the room soaking wet.

Kendall smiled trying not to laugh, "Hello, sorry we're late Gustavo." he sat down next to me.

Carlos jumped up and screamed, "I feel so alive!"

Logan poked his head down the hall, "they're coming!" he slammed the door shut.

I looked from my friends to Gustavo.

Kelli got on her phone and called for security, While Logan held the door shut until the pounding and shouting went away.

Gustavo started talking before I could ask what the heck is going on, "It seems the fans of the other two bands have gone NUTS!"

My friends laughed but I gave a confused look, "what?"

Kendall turned to Gustavo and pointed to me, "James doesn't know whats going on, hes been with Riley."

I gave him an annoyed look but turned to Gustavo.

"All of the 'fans' don't want you guys to open the concert since your music careers have just begun. They think the company should pick a band who has been working harder at their jobs should play instead."

My eyes went wide and I had an annoyed look, "We have worked just as hard as anyone else!"

Everyone nodded.

"That's why I called this meeting," Gustavo continued, " Griffin wants you guys practicing and working until the concert."

We all stood up and started protesting it at once.

Kelli shouted over us, "Griffin will extend your time off afterwards if you do."

Carlos narrowed his eyes, "and if we don't?"

Logan and I both elbowed him.

Gustavo answered his question, "then everybody thinks Big time Rush is full of wussies who cant prove them wrong, and you don't get to PERFORM!"

I shrugged, Riley had to study anyways, and when I wasn't with her I wasn't do much anyways. "I'm good with that."

My friends all exchanged looks and shrugged, "we're not doing much anyways" Kendal admitted.

Logan and Carlos nodded, "nothing we cant do later" Logan smiled.

Gustavo and Kelli smiled, the Kelli blew a whistle.

"GET IN THE PRACTICE ROOM BOYS!"

Gustavo shouted and we all scrambled out of the office and into our practice room.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT! AND IF ANYONE DIDN'T LIKE IT…ILL CURSE YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA HHA…LOL ITS REALLY LATE AND IM DEAD TIRED BUT I REALLY LOVE WRITING IT IS SUCH A PASSION. AND I GET TO MIX IT WITH BIG TIME RUSH SO ITS EVEN MORE FUN. I REALLY LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!**

**I AHTE IT WHEN I HEAR PEOPLE CALL THEM DUMB OR COMPARE THEM TO JUSTIN BEIBER AND ONE DIRECTION. I AM NOT A JUSTIN BEIBER FAN, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO IS BUT I JUST DON'T GET IT, HE DOESN'T REALLY SING HIS SONGS, HE SEEMS CONCEITED, AND HIS PANTS SAG! PEOPLE WHO SAG THEIR PANTS BECAUSE THEY THINK ITS COOL ARE DUMB! I DON'T HATE ONE DIRECTION, I DO LIKE SOME OF THEIR SONGS, BUT I , EVEN IF I TRY TO, I JUST DON'T GET INTO IT. SORRY NOT TRYING TO DIS ON OTHER BANDS AND PERFORMERS AND STUFF I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS HOW AMAZING I THINK BIG TIME RUSH IS TO ME! IF I COULD EVER GET THE CHANCE TO MEET THEM ID PROBABLY THROW UP, SAY ANYTHING THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD NO MATTER HOW RANDOM, THEN DIE OF HAPPINESS! **

**BIG TIME RUSH IS THE FIRST AND ONLY BAND SO FAR THAT I HAVE EVER GONE CRAZY OVER, BUT I DO ADMIT I GET MORE INTO CHARACTERS IN BOOKS THAN I DO CELEBRITIES AND STUFF. WHEN I FIRST SAW BIG TIME RUSH, THE TV SHOW, I THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE CLICHÉ AND SILLY BUT THEN I STARTED NOTICING HOW DIFFERENT THEY REALLY ARE FROM THEIR CHARACTERS. SO I STARTED TO ADMIRE THEIR ACTING. THEN WHEN I HEARD THEM SING , AND I MEAN LIKE REALLY SING, I WAS LITERALLY SPEECHLESS. TEHN I STARTED WATCHING VIDEOS OF THEM ON YOUTUBE AND STUFF. I SAW HOW MUCH FUN THEY WERE HAVING AND HOW MYUCH THEY WORKED FOR ALL THAT THEY HAVE, THAT'S WHEN I FELL IN LOVE! EVEN NOW I GO CRAZY REMEBERING HOW I FELT WHEN I FIRSTSTARTED GOING CRAZY OVER THEM! THEN THIS YEAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY THEY CAME TO SALT LAKE CITY AND PERFORMED AT THE USANA AMPHITHEATER! AS A SURPRISE MY SISTER GOT ME TICKETS ! GUESS WHERE OUR SEATS WERE?! THIRD ROW FROM THE FRONT! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WET MY PANTS WHEN ONE OF THE SECURITY GUARDS POINTED OUT OUR SEATS TO US WHEN WE GOT LOST… I HAD THE BEST TIME I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! I TOOK SO MANY PICTURES I SAW SO MANY OTHER CRAZY FANS THERE AND BEST OF ALL I GOT TO BE SO CLASE TO THEM AND LISTEN TO THEM LIVE! AT FIRST I WAS NERVOUS THAT THEY WOULDN'T SOUND AS GOOD IN REAL LIFE, BUT ONCE THEY CAME OUT ON STAGE AND STARTED WITH THEIR SONG 'ELEVATE' I JUST JUMPED SCREAMED AND DANCED WITH MY SISTER! **

**WE HAD SO MUCH FUN! AND WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED THEY WERE GOING TO BRING GIRLS UP ON STAGE FOR THE 'WORLDWIDE' SONG. I FELL TO MY KNEES AND ALMOST CRIED. I WASN'T EVEN PICKED BUT THE THOUGHT THAT FOUR OTHER GIRLS IN THE CROWD WITH ME WHO SHARED THE SAME LOVE FOR THESE FOUR AMAZING MEN, I WAS JUST SO DANG HAPPY. CARLOS DID PICK THE GIRL STANDING NEXT TO ME, IT WAS INDA FUNNY BECAUSE SHE IMMEDIATELLY STARTED CRYING AND RAN UP. HE TOLD EVERYONE THE REASON WHY HE PICKED HER WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS JUMMPING THE HIGHEST. IT MADE ME WISH THAT INSTEAD OF FALLING TO THE GROUND IN SHOCK I SHOULD'VE JUMPED, BUT I WAS SAD I WAS HAPPY FOR THE GIRL! EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE GIRL, BUT WHEN THEY SANG THEIR SONG 'INVISBLE' THAT CARLOS WROTE ABOUT A TWEET SENT TO THEM BY A GIRL. THEN THAT SAME GIRL WHO HE PICKED THAT WAS SITTING NEXT TO ME BURST INTO TEARS . I TURNED TO HER FRIEND AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG HER FRIEND SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW, BUT THE GIRL LIFTED HER HEAD AND SAID, "THAT WAS ME.." I SCREAMED AND JUMPED FOR HER! I COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW AMAZING MY NIGHT WAS BECOMING I GOT TO MEET AND SIT NEXT TO THE GIRL THAT BIG TIME RUSH WROTE A SONG FOR! AFTER THE CONCERT ENDED I HUGGED THE GIRL TOLD HER SHE SHOULD KNOW SHE WAS SPECIAL AND ALWAYS LOVE BIG TIM RUSH…WHICH IM NOT GOING TO LIE SHE ASKED IF SH E KNEW ME AND GAVE ME A WEIRD LOOK: ( WHICH MADE ME LAUGH BUT SHE STILL SMILED AND THANKED ME! HER FRIEND TOLD ME TO LEAVE HER ALONE THOUGH…..EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T BEING CREEPY I WAS JUST SO HAPPY FOR HER, HER LIFE HAD TO HAVE BEEN THE BEST ON THAT NIGHT! ANYWAYS I HOPE I DIDN'T RAMBLE TOO MUCH…LOL AND I DO WANT TO SAY THIS REALLY DID HAPPEN! IM NOT MAKING ANY OF THIS UP, I REALLY DID HAVE THIS MOST AMAZING EXPERIENCE AT THE BIG TIM RUSH CONCERT! I GOT SOME AWESOME PICTURES OF THE BIG TIME RUSH GUYS TOO….HEHEHE, I HAVE ONE THAT MAKES JAMES LOOK LIKE HES CRYING…LOL I LOOK AT IT AND LAUGH MY HEAD OFF! BUT I GOT COOL ONES OF THEM TOO, LIKE WHEN THEY POSE AND SING THEIRS HEARTS OUT AND WHEN THEY DANCED AND STUFF, I EVEN VIDEOD WHEN THEY FRIST CAME OUT ON STAGE AND THEY PLAYED THAT SHORT VIDEO RIGHT BEFORE….MY HEART ALMOST STOPPED. I CANT LIE I AM A VERY GULLIBLE PERSON, IF SOMEBODY TELLS ME SOMETHING IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I FALL FOR IT..WHICH ISNT FUN MOST OF THEM TIME BECAUSE MY FRIENDS ALWAYS TEASE AND MAKE FUN OF ME….BUT I LOVE THEM ANYWAYS! BUT ANYWAYS WHEN THEY STARTED PLAYING THAT VIDEO, I WAS LIKE "WHAT?! THEY ARE AT THE FRICKEN' AIRPORT?!" MY SISTER LOOKED SO CONFUSED WHEN I SAID THAT SO DID THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME, THEY TURNED AROUND AND WERE LIKE, **

'**iT'S JUST A VIDEO!"**

**I WAS SO EMBARRESSED BUT THEN THE GUYS CAME OUT AND I DIDN'T REALLY CARE THAT EVERYONE WAS THINKING I WAS AN IDIOT!**

**LOL ANYWAYS…..I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE! WHICH IS A LOT! THEY ARE THE INSPIRATION THAT MADE ME WANT TO ACTUALLY START WRITING AND THEIR SONGS ARE AMAZING, FUN AND THEY ALL FOUR GUYS CAN SING AND I WISH THEM THE BEST, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THEIR FUTURE ALBUMS AND SONGS! I HOPE THAT SOMEDAY I COULD MEET THEM IN PERSON AND TELL THEM ALL THIS IN PERSON, BUT KNOWING HOW CRAZY IMPOSSIBLE THAT IS, I WILL JUST CONTINUE TO EXPRESS FEELINGS THROUGH MY STORY AND FUTURE STORIES! **

**PLUS KENDALL IS MY FAVORITE! JK I LOVE THEM AL EQUALLY WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT BUT RIGHT NOW, IM FOCUSSING ON HIM AND LOGAN! **

**LOVE, **

**REINOISWRITING!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32:

Reino's P.O.V.

I was spending all my time with my dad. He loved making me practice singing all day, and on our breaks we would go through the house and talk bout how things used to be. I told my mom and everyone else that I was hanging out with my friends from work. I didn't want to lie to them, but would rather everyone not know what I was really doing. Especially my mom, if she knew I was singing again she would go crazy and spill it to the whole world. I like just sharing my voice with my dad since he was the one who shows me how to use it.

We were running through scales and higher notes. I was having a little trouble getting a high c.

My dad stopped, "take a deep breath Rei, you've hit it before."

I nodded and took the time needed to get ready to try again.

I started at the beginning of the scale, I neared the end high c and relaxed my diaphragm.

My voice stayed clear and went higher. I stayed strong and held out the note even as the loss of oxygen made me started to feel light-headed.

My dad ended the scale and I finished. He jumped up and hugged me, "That was wonderful!"

I giggled happily. I had done it! I felt so ecstatic. My dad put me down and handed my crutches back to me.

"lets take another break."

I whined, "But I want to keep going."

He flicked my nose, "im not going to let you pass out from becoming light headed, Rei."

I nodded in agreement, my dad knew best.

I followed him into the kitchen to get a drink, I sat at the counter and gulped my water down.

"So when do you get off your crutches ?" he pointed at them.

I shrugged, "Im going in to see the doctor later today and then we'll know."

I remembered the concert Kendall wanted me to go to.

"hey dad.."

He looked at me, " what do you think of my brother's friends and their band?"

He thought it over in his head, "they seem like good guys."

I shook my head, "I mean as performers."

He smirked, " they have to be very talented im sure.." he narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Well I just ….their having a concert next week and I have a ticket to go and im just curious what you think of them."

He stared at me for a very long time before speaking, "should I tell you what I really think?"

I nodded.

He sighed and folded his arms, "I think they have talent , and you do to."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "huh?"

He chuckled then gave me a serious smile, "Reino don't you want to perform someday too?"

I shook my head, "No I just.." I stopped as he gave me a cold disbelieving stare.

" I only want to perform in the theater , like you did."

He shook his head, "But you could do so much more with your voice than just being in the theater."

I leaned back from him, "I don't want to." I said sternly.

He sighed, , "We'll see."

I glared back but kept my mouth shut.

After our break ended, I practiced a few more songs before I had to leave to make it home for my doctor appointment. I had only been home for a few minutes when my mom burst through the door,

"REEEEEIIIIINOOO!"

I jumped at the shocked. She noticed I was in the same room as her and she smiled, "You ready to go?"

Before I answered she ran back out the door and got in the car. I made my way out , not really trying to go fast but going.

Once we got to the hospital , we waited for what seemed forever. Maybe I was just being impatient, but I hated my crutches I wanted them to be gone. I want to be able to put both shoes on my foot not just one.

A nurse walked into the room, "Reino Welker?"

I stood up and made my way over to her with my mom close behind.

The nurse smiled, "Follow me."

She led us to another room where we waited for the actual doctor to come in. it didn't take as long before but I was being so impatient for no reason.

He walked in and smiled, "im Dr. Johnson.."

I cut him off, "finally. That took like forever."

My mom scowled at me and started to apologize. Dr. Johnson just laughed and said he feels the same way when he's waiting for his wife to get out of the bathroom. I laughed and my mother gave a disgraceful look.

He took me back into the room where they would do the x-rays. The table I lay on was so cold and it felt so weird to have that heavy lead coat placed over part of me so I wouldn't get any internal damage from the x-rays. After they got them they led me back into the room I was in before, also where my mom had been waiting for me to come back.

And guess what? Even more waiting came. The nurse assured us the doctor was on his way , but it had already been 20 minutes since they took the x-rays.

"what is taking so frickin long?!" I was wiggled my good foot in an agitated manner.

My mom gave a stern look, "Be Patient Reino." she scolded.

I drooped my head as if I was going limp.

The door opened and Dr. Johnson walked in with a white envelope in his hands.

He smiled , "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic but my mom spoke hastily, "Is her foot better?"

He smiled and held the x-rays.

"Your foot is almost completely healed…"

I cut him off, "so I don't need crutches anymore?" I gave a hopeful look. I was tired of using those things, they hurt my under arms, and I took forever to get up and around.

He smiled, "Yes.."

I smiled wide. He continued, "But, your going to be wearing a foot brace."

I gave a confused look, "Huh?"

He leaned back against the small counter in the room.

"Its like, a really big shoe, its going to support your foot so you don't have to walk with crutches."

My mom nodded and smiled.

I frowned, "And how long will I have to wear it?" I groaned annoyed that I still wasn't going to be able to wear both my shoes.

"Just a week maybe two."

I groaned again. Dr. Johnson just laughed and talked with my mother for a few minutes before leaving the room.

The nurse came in not too long after that and put the brace on my foot.

She helped me stand up, "Okay, now I want you to try walking with it."

I went to pick up my foot. It was heavy. I sighed and tried again. I picked it up and dropped it.

I frowned at the nurse who was smiling.

"Its too heavy." I whined.

She patted my shoulder assuring me, "you'll get used to it, its not that heavy."

She smiled and asked my mom to sign some papers before she told me I could go home.

I felt like I was walking with a big brick tied to my ankle. I was getting frustrated when I got home and had to walk up the front porch stairs.

I picked up my leg with my hands and lifted it up.

My mom rolled her eyes at me, "Reino, you'll get used to it in a few days."

I glared at her as she shut the door behind her leaving me outside alone. I took my leg off the stair. I usually didn't give up easy but I was so annoyed right now. I was hiding my visits with my dad, I was going to a concert next week, I couldn't work anymore and my boss told me I had been replaced since I still couldn't come in….this all sucked. I scooted over to the grass and sat down. I looked at the houses across the street from mine. They were all just as huge and painted the same color as mine.

I remembered when we all first moved here. The only reason I got the room with the balcony was because I told James I should get to have it because I would actually be home. After my mom and I had moved out of my old house we had just been living in an apartment, but when she got married to James dad we all knew we were moving. I was sitting on the grass today was a very nice day, it was warm and sunny. I relaxed as I sat there by myself. My mind started wandering…..I haven't really seen the guys since I started going to my dads house every day. I wonder if Logan's sister is still in town? She's probably hanging all over Kendall…..but that girl is still so young she shouldn't be thinking about boys and getting married, she should be running around playing with her friends. That reminds me I need to start looking for an apartment in Sacramento so I have a place to live when I move up there for school this fall…..I wonder if my mom will be too busy with work to go with me. She has been swamped with summer holiday cooking specials. I suddenly got an idea and almost slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier. I should go with my dad. He said he was moving up there anyways for his job he was getting. Maybe we could get a place together? I was feeling so excited when I thought more about it. Would he want to live in the same place? I mean I am going to be very busy with school, it wouldn't be a burden to him if I asked to live with him when he moved, right? I threw myself backwards so I was now lying on the ground,

"UGH!" I groaned.

I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I immediately diverted my attention to it. James was home. I smiled and began to stand up when I realized he didn't come alone.

My smile fell but I was trying my best to put it back as I watched Riley climb out of his car. Her hair was curled nicely and she was wearing a semi formal summer dress. Both James and her smiled at me and intertwined hands.

"Hey Reino." James called out and waved to me.

Riley gave a confused look and pointed to my foot brace, "What happened to your foot dear?"

I almost fell over from the shock, she was completely different when I first met her. I remembered her telling me I'd better stay away from James. My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped, I thought of saying something rude but realized it wasn't worth it. James was obviously happy with her, I didn't want to ruin that.

I regained my smile, "You staying for dinner?"

James turned to Riley and smiled then looked back it me. My heart felt a small sting if pain when the way he looked at me changed from when he looked at Riley.

"Ya is mom inside?"

I nodded. They both smiled and walked inside. I stood outside for a few more minutes before gaining the courage to join then inside. I dragged my 'brick' for a foot behind me and went inside.

The three of them were in the kitchen my mom had started on making dinner and James sat with Riley talking with her.

I stared at the scene in front of me, my mom looked so happy that James wanted her to meet Riley. Riley actually looked very pretty, and she spoke so nicely…she did threaten me didn't she? Or did I imagine it all?

I shook my head , it wasn't my interest anymore. I walked into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the fridge.

Before I could take a bite my mom took it from me, "Reino don't snack just before a meal."

I scowled.

I looked at James and Riley. They looked really good together and it was beginning to get on my nerves, why couldn't she have been or ugly or have a big nose or something?

Riley smiled at me, "So I hear your starting college next year Reino?"

I shrugged, "Ya…"

Everyone had turned their attention to me.

My mom was so enthusiastic, "She going to be going to The university in Sacramento!"

I leaned against the counter and looked around the room uninterested of talking about myself. I glanced at James who looked very surprised.

Riley smiled, "a university on your first year?" she sounded excited and smiled even bigger at me.

I stared blankly at her and James. I stole my apple back from my mom and hurriedly took a bite out of it.

My mom glared at me and opened her mouth, "REINO NICKY WELKER"

My eyes went wide, I hadn't been called by my full name since….I had never been called by my full name all it once.

Riley looked dead-panned. I raised an eyebrow at her.

She cleared her throat, "Your last name is Welker?"

My mom forgot she was upset with me and turned towards her.

Riley looked confused, "did it not change when your mom got married?"

My mom smiled sweetly and started talking before I could stop her,

"Well, Reino wanted to keep it the same as her fathers so he…"

My eyes went wide and I cut her off, "As to remember him, " I looked up with an overly dramatic effect, "rest his soul."

Riley looked guilty for asking, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

James narrowed his eyes at me and my mom looked at me very confused. I had always found some way to cut her off when she spoke of my dad through out the past years. I didn't want everyone to know. The topic hardly came up, but when it did I made sure to change the subject. I had to think fast before my mom started asking me why I had just implied her was dead, when she knew for a fact he wasn't.

I looked around frantically as my mom began to open her mouth to speak.

I panicked and just screamed, "EEEKKKK!"

My mom jumped back and looked at me surprised and worried at the same time. James narrowed his eyes even more realizing a little of what I was doing. Riley was totally fooled and was looking at me worriedly.

I thought quickly, "I just saw a mouse run behind you!" I pointed behind my mom who looked around and didn't see anything.

Riley and my mom looked around frantically. I looked at James who looked at me suspiciously. He was seeing right through my plan. I pretended to play it dumb so I could get out of the situation,

I tried to stay serious which was a little harder than I had thought, but I managed, "O well, it must have gotten away."

I shrugged taking another bite of my apple and making my way out of the kitchen. I could feel James' burning stare going through me, but kept myself from looking in his direction. Once I was out of everyone's earshot I let out a deep sigh and relief. That was the closest my mom had ever gotten to telling someone.

I sat down on the couch in our living room. And glanced back in the kitchen My mom was back to cooking , only Riley had offered to help and stood next to her ,chopping vegetables. My mom looked like she was having an amazing time. She finally had a girl around who knew what she was doing. My mom didn't have to tell her how to do anything, the two of them just talked while James stood up and looked my way.

He had a smirk on and I sunk into the couch as if it would make me disappear. As I felt his presence stand right behind me I looked around for the T.V. remote pretending not to notice him. It was just a few feet away, but before my hand reached it James snatched it. I jerked my head around and looked at him. He looked so triumphed at getting my attention too easily.

I mentally scolded myself for looking his way and not being able to look away, our eyes locked as James bent down on the back of the couch behind me and smirked.

I leaned away from him trying not to act too nervous around him and fearing what he was going to ask.

"that was quite a performance back there." he gave a devil's grin.

I just stared at him blankly.

"So, your hiding something about your father?"

I froze at his words. 'snap, snap, snap….what should I tell him? My brain scrambled quickly. I frowned at him and gave sad eyes, "Didn't you hear me say 'rest his soul'?" I quivered my lip slowly and acted as if I was going to burst into tears at any moment.

James stared at me for a few seconds before buying it. "sorry, I've just never been told what exactly happened to him." he reached out and patted my shoulder, "Its all good." he smiled and handed the remote to me before sitting down on the couch.

I was a little surprised he would give in so easily, but I didn't want to bring it back up.

I flipped through channels until I found something I liked. I stopped on an episode of 'TEEN WOLF". it was a show I had liked watching just recently.

As I sat there in silence watching the show, I prayed over and over in my head that this dinner would go by in a blink and no other questions or topics about me and my dad would come up.

Once James' dad got home and James, Riley, my mom and I were all ready to eat, then my mom talked and on about how proud she was of me getting into a good college.

She kept ranting but it was better than her speaking of my dad.

James looked very confused, "wait, how is she going to go to a school that is so far away?"

My mom laughed slightly, "She'll be moving out around the time her classes start."

James almost spit food out of his mouth. He coughed violently, and Riley, who was next to him, patted his back softly and handed him his glass of water.

"But she's only 17" he coughed out.

My mom smiled even bigger, no doubt she was just reminded my birthday was in a few days,

"That's right!" she clapped her hands together and turned to James' dad, "Reino's birthday is next week!"

His dad nodded and ate more of his food. He smiled at me then turned to my mom, " how should we celebrate it?"

My mom squealed with glee and started planning it out. I turned back to my food staying quiet. This was terrible…I had worked so hard to keep all that from being said when she just blurted it out. After a few minutes of that short chaos James wasn't coughing anymore and my mom turned her attention back to Riley. James was just giving me cold heartless stares from across the table. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and focused my attention on my plate. This was going to be a while….

It actually ended once everyone had finished the pie that was made for desert. James and Riley left after James informed us he wouldn't be coming back home tonight. I sighed as I went up to my room and plopped on my bed. At least that uncomfortable meal was finally over and I could just lay down and sleep.

I was drifting off to sleep when my phone started buzzing.

I groaned before answering the call, "Hello?"

"Hey you busy?" It was Caleb.

I scowled to myself, "What the….why.." I was getting to my boiling point and ready to scream.

He cut me off, "I know your mad but Reino, but if you come outside I can explain."

All my attention turned towards one word he said. "Your outside?" my eyes went wide and butterflies were beginning to grow in my stomach.

I heard him laugh a little, "Open your balcony doors."

I dropped my phone on the floor and drug my leg behind me as I made my way onto the balcony. I looked around before going over to the edge and looking down.

He was standing there smiling like crazy. I noticed he was dressed in the clothes I had picked out for him for that party for Big Time Rush we went to before their whole tour. I stared blankly at him, I couldn't tell if I should be happy, annoyed, angry or if I should make him leave.

"Caleb.." I whispered just loud enough so he could hear me.

He held up his arm and walked towards my house, "Wait, ill climb up then we'll talk."

He grabbed onto the bricks that lined our house and started climbing.

He was almost up over the edge, I ran over to help him climb over it. I grabbed his lower arm and he held onto my upper arm. He smiled and pulled me down a little so my face was close to his.

We both kept quiet as I helped him up over the edge and onto the balcony where I was. I walked over and shut the doors so no one would hear us. I sat on one of the chairs I always had out here and gestured for him to sit in the other.

I sat quietly waiting for him to speak first. When he didn't , I stared at him. He was looking out at the view I had. You could see lights from the bigger parts of the city, and a few stars were visible in the sky.

He smiled and folded his hands together, "So, I have been thinking about you."

I shifted nervously and he chuckled a little at me. He looked back out at the sky, "I know you still love James, but" he paused, "I have been wanting to tell you that I like for a very long time, at first I couldn't believe you bought when I said I was gay…"

I frowned at him, "How was I suppose to know, when you always talked about why you gave up on girls?"

He sighed and smiled at me, "I only always talked about that cus I didn't know what real gay guys talked about."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little stupid, and looked away from him. Before he spoke again he scooted his chair closer to mine, "Have you thought about me at all?" this time his voice sounded nervous.

I felt guilty, not that I havent thought about it, I just didn't know how I could look at Caleb in a romantic way or as a friend.

I fiddled with my fingers, "I have…"

Caleb spoke to fast and excited, "And?"

I looked him in the eyes, "I don't know…..all of that happened so suddenly and so much has happened in the past couple weeks, and you haven't been around hardly at all.."

He gave a sad smile, "Oh,"

I felt like crying thinking about everything that has happened, "But I do need a friend."

The word 'friend' reminded me of why I never let anyone get close to me. I could hear my dad saying the words in my head, ' to have a friend is showing them your weak side..'. I quickly gathered my thoughts.

Caleb smiled and stood up holding out his hand, "I'm sorry I have been distant, I was afraid you were mad at me for kissing you."

I smiled slightly and stood up in front of him. I pulled him into a hug, he seemed surprised but soon wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"I missed you, I felt like you had abandoned me" I confessed in a whispering tone.

He stroked the back of my hair softly, "do you remember when you dressed me for that party Kendall threw before their tour?"

I smiled knowing where this was going, "Your wearing it now."

He laughed and pulled back from me, "So you did notice."

I pulled my arms back to my sides and smiled, "of course your closet was so crazy I took for ever to find those."

He laughed and sat back down on the chair. He smiled at me, "What?"

I was smiling happily at him, "so what exactly have you been doing lately?"

He shrugged, 'Well , I've just been working and hanging out with people from school, but Brandon will be coming back from camp in a week or two."

"oh," I paused, "What about college next year?"

He laughed little, "im just going to a community college untill I get into a university."

"Oh." I sat back down in my chair and leaned back.

He slapped my arm playfully, "what about you?"

I felt my face get warm when I answered, "im moving up to Sacramento in August so I can attend the university."

His eyes went wide and he dropped his jaw, "You got into a university on the first year?!"

I shrugged and smiled a little at him, "Ya.."

"And your moving away in August?!"

I nodded, "ya so , I have to start looking for an apartment up there soon."

He leaned back in his seat, "Maybe I should hurry and apply to get in." he made himself sound serious,

I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed quietly, "I'm kidding."

I let out a sigh and leaned over so my head rested on shoulder.

"I want you to come visit me when you can, so I don't get lonely ."

He gave me a happy surprised look. I scowled at him behind a smile, "That's not what I meant."

He laughed, "Your so easy to tease!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

"are you going to be living alone?" he looked very curious.

I hadn't asked my dad anything yet, so technically if I told him I wasn't I wouldn't be lying.

"As far as I know, I will be."

He seemed relieved and grinned at this, "So I can visit when ever I want?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, you have to call first."

He gave a stupid look, "Of course I will."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, "its nice to have you as a friend Caleb."

He cleared his throat slowly , "is that all im gonna be?" he sounded calm, but serious.

I yawned, "I don't know, yet."

He smirked and lay his chin on top of my head, "Good answer."

I giggled tiredly ,suddenly unable to keep my eyes open.

I let out one last yawn and mumbled, "We'll see…" I felt so warm next to him, I cuddled closer and went to sleep.

**A/N: SO THIS CHAPTER HAD A LOT HAPPEN BUT THERES NOT A LOT OF SPARKS BETWEEN REINO AND CALEB, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE THE STORY WILL NOT TURN OUT THAT WAY….BUT ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE CONCERT CHAPTER, INCLUDING REINO'S BIRTHDAY! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY LEFT ONE, EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO TELL ME TO UPDATE SOON! JUST TALK TO ME! LOL HOPE VERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY AND CONTINUES TO READ MORE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I DON'T CLAIM ANY TITLES FOR THE TV SHOW CAST PEOPLE(WHO WILL BE MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS THAT I PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_**TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU **_**AND **_**THE CITY IS OURS, **_**I DON'T NOT CLAIM THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM BUT MY CHARACTERS SUCH AS REINO, CALEB, AND THE OTHERS THAT ARE NOT IN THE ORIGINAL ARE MINE: ) **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33:

James P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes realizing it was now morning. I had my arms wrapped around Riley, I snuggled closer to her and took a deep breath. She smelled so nice, I gently pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She hummed slowly in her sleep. I smiled, she looked so peaceful…..WHACK! Her hand came up and hit the bottom of my chin.

She tiredly opened her eyes, "good morning." she whispered and sat up slightly.

I moved my chin with one of my hands, the strength this girl has when she is asleep…

I smiled at her, Riley had finished her exams a few days ago and we've been inseparable since.

I stretched my arms out and sat up on her bed, "good morning." I leaned over closer to her and smirked.

She blushed lightly and leaned closer so our lips just slightly brushed the others.

"So.." she whispered keeping a flirty sound to her voice, "What should we do this morning?"

I just smirked and began pressing my lips to hers. Just as I did, she jumped off the bed,

"I was thinking we should go out," she teased me, "Like shopping or, to the park,"

I lay back in the bed, "You read my mind like an open book." I played her game.

I reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the bed. She giggled and moved in towards me.

I quickly sat up and leaned away from her, "The park is sounding the best, what do yo.." she cut me off from teasing her, Attacking my lips and pushing me back down.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She tangled her fingers in my hair messing it up even more. I was already shirtless, but I placed my hands under her tank top and ran my hands down her back. Kissing her was like giving a dehydrated person water, I just couldn't get enough, I needed more, I had to have it. I pulled her right up against me, and drew my lips down to her neck. I placed passionate kisses until I was beginning to leave a mark. Riley giggled slightly and gasped as I did this.

'the perfect way to start the day..' I thought and smirked to myself as Riley and I continued.

After we had officially gotten up and dressed for the day, we ate breakfast before leaving her apartment. It was the day of the concert and I had to meet up with the rest of the guys to practice. I was meeting everyone at the location where the concert was being held. Riley said she wanted to come watch the rehearsal since before her exams ended then she didn't pay a lot of attention on me.

Once we got there, I locked my hand with hers as we approached the entrance. She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh softly and kiss her forehead. She turned pink and looked ahead as I saw my friends looking at us. I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming…

Carlos shouted and jumped crazily, "AWWWW! James and Riley are so cute together!"

They all came over and greeted us.

Kendall winked at Riley, "I assume James resent maturity is a thanks to you."

Riley looked down at the ground and her face was growing darker.

Logan high-fived him and laughed, "So , now I get why your so late," he leaned closer to me whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "lucky you, getting some every night."

I laughed nervously and felt a deep embarrassing blush grow over my face. Riley wouldn't look up at them but she turned to me, "I'm gonna go sit down over there." she whispered and hurried away.

She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

Carlos found this completely amusing and couldn't stop laughing. Logan and Kendall kept saying remarks like this to me and high-fiving each other.

I rolled my eyes, "At least I have some one."

Kendall smirked, "Im working on it."

Logan smacked him, "TO bad I'll be winning."

I sighed, "You guys still going on about getting Reino?"

They both shrugged their shoulders, Logan saying, "Its a lot harder when you don't understand what she's thinking."

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Ya, she doesn't like to talk about herself, so its hard."

I smirked knowing exactly what they meant. Even I didn't understand a lot of things about Reino, but it wasn't so much a big of deal anymore.

Kendall got lost in his thoughts and smirked to himself.

Then after a moment, "but I did get her to agree to coming to the concert tonight.."

Logan , Carlos and I jerked our heads to look back at him, "What?!"

I started, "How.."

Carlos cut me off, "When.."

Logan cut him off, "huh?"

Kendall looked at us smiling devilishly, " I just asked her if she wanted to go and gave her a ticket."

I furrowed my eyebrows, 'that didn't sound like Reino..' I thought.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I thought she said she didn't like concerts?"

We all gave Kendall skeptical looks sensing he wasn't telling us everything.

None of us got to find out , because Gustavo and Kelli came over to us, "GET BACK STAGE NOW SO YOU CAN PRACTICE!"

We all jumped and ran to do as we were instructed.

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes. I noticed Caleb asleep in a chair across the room. I smiled slightly, he was really good looking, I just didn't feel that , I don't know, connection. I decided I was going to try and look at him in a different way, what if there was something there? But I didn't want a relationship like that now I needed total focus on preparing for my move. I climbed out of bed noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I went into my clothes to pull out some new clothes. The door creaked loudly and Caleb jump out of the chair. He blinked a few times before looking at me.

I tried my best to keep from laughing but his reaction caught me off guard. I covered my mouth as I laughed. Caleb started laughing too. Until there was a knock on my door, "Reino?"

It was my mom. Both Caleb and I exchanged worried looks before he ran over and jump in the closet; I slammed the closet door shut, as my mom opened my door letting herself in.

She looked at me curiously, "Reino.."

I gave a cheerful smile, "Just getting up, "

She narrowed her eyes, "I thought I heard people laughing?"

I looked around the room then started laughing forcefully. Then I laughed higher, then lower.

My mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"Im, …uh.. Trying out different laughs." I continued with the weird laughs.

My mom stared at me blankly for a few minutes before smiling, "Hurry and get dressed."

I leaned my back against the door and let out a heavy breath once she left and shut the door behind her.

I heard Caleb whisper from inside the closet, "that was the lamest cover ever."

I turned around and opened the door staring at him, "what else was I suppose to do, she would've assumed the worst and killed me on the spot!" I tried keeping my voice down.

Caleb smirked. I grabbed his arm and yanked him up out of the closet.

"just hurry back home." I pushed him towards the balcony doors.

He walked out willfully. As he started to climb over the edge he grabbed my hand, "What are you doing today, lets do something."

I dropped my shoulders remembering today was the Big time rush concert I had to go to, "Im going to my brothers concert."

He frowned, "Why?" even though the expression on his face told me he had already thought of a reason.

I couldn't think of anything to explain why I had to, "Im not going for the reason your thinking,"

He gave a suspicious look, "then why are you going?"

I shrugged, " I don't know.." looked down at my feet and lied.

Caleb looked at me and sighed before giving a smile, "then I guess ill go get ready for the concert!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled, "If that's where your going to be and I want to spend time with you, then ill just have to tag along."

I rolled my head and slapped the top of his head slightly, "Just hurry before my mom comes back."

He smiled and started climbing down, "I feel like I did something obstreperous, sneaking back out."

I rolled my eyes and smiled after walking back inside from my balcony. I shut the doors behind me and went back over to my closet.

I was about to get dressed when my mom burst back through the door, this time with 3 people I had never seen before behind her.

I looked confused and worried at the same time, "What are…"

She cut me off, "I want you to look perfect today!"

I felt slightly insulted by this but knew my mom meant well. I frowned remembering it was one of the most dreadful days in the year. My 18th birthday had arrived. I had been dreading it since my mother had begin anticipating it. She was going all out.

My mom introduced the people trespassing with her, she pointed to a tall guy with a GO-T holding a hairdryer and had a belt with other hair products and tools, "This is Wesley, an amazing hair dresser from my studio who has volunteered to be on the team today of making you look perfect today!"

Wesley did a pose as my mom clapped and moved onto the short Latino brunette who was next,

"Nancy is a makeup and nail artist who is going to make you look like super star!"

My mom was talking like a game show host, after Nancy posed the next girl stepped forward,

"Next, we have Laney! Laney is a clothes designer and stylist who is going to make sure your wearing something that catches the eyes of every guy today!"

Laney posed with the other two as my mom ran forward and hugged me, "Oh! Reino, im going to make sure today is absolutely amazing for you!"

She kissed my forehead before smiling and turning to her hired help,

"Make her look like a model!"

The three nodded as my mom gave one last wave to me before leaving the room.

She was way too excited about this, but I didn't exactly hate the idea being fixed up and dressed by professionals.

Laney smiled and came over to my closet, "Lets find you something to wear."

Wesley gestured for me to take a seat at my desk in front of the mirror. Nancy pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch!" I glared and rubbed them.

She sighed, "Give me your hand." I obeyed, because she sounded so serious. She looked at my fingers.

"Terrible." she shook her head softly and started pulling out tons of tools out of her bag.

Wesley tapped his chin wonderingly and looked at my hair.

He looked around the room and noticed I had a bathroom attached to it.

He pushed me out of the chair, "Lets move her into the bathroom."

They picked up their gear and I followed close behind them. Wesley washed my hair in the sink as Nancy worked on my nails.

I wanted to be excited about the situation, I mean seriously, not many people have their parents 'rent' professionals to get them ready for their birthday. I appreciated that my mom would go to such lengths, but these three people criticized everything wrong about me. How my hair was too dry at its end, how my nails were weak, and occasionally I heard Laney shout from inside my bedroom words like, 'eww' and 'ugly'. I didn't care what she thought I liked the clothes in my closet.

I was doing my best to relax when Wesley pulled a bottle of hair dye out of his bag.

I grabbed his arm, "What is that?"

He smiled assuring, "im going to give your hair a tint of color."

I let go of his arm, "I like my hair color though." I folded my arms, even though Nancy yanked them back and continued working on them.

Wesley frowned, " I was given permission to do what it takes to make you look amazing" He looked up into the air as if imagining it, then turned back to me, "I am a professional. And I know that with your skin tone a dark purple tint .."

I cut him off shouting, "Your going to make my hair purple?!"

He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "no im just going to tint it, its going to look dark purple only in certain lighting."

I let out a deep breath, "You really think it'll look good on me?"

He smiled and pulled my hair back, "I know it will."

I felt a little more at ease, but couldn't quite imagine if it would look good.

Once the tinting was done, Wesley pulled to top of my hair up into a little pony tail.

He smiled at me, "Your hair is so long and beautiful when you don't notice the ends are dried out."

By this time I was getting used to their insults. I shrugged and he smiled.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and before I could protest against it he snipped the hair he had pulled up off.

I dropped my jaw and flipped around looking in the mirror.

My face went red with anger, "You cut my hair!"

I stopped and looked in the mirror the purple tint did look good on me…I went back to the real problem.

I turned towards Wesley giving a death glare. He looked scared and took a step away,

"Girl, let me just show you…"

I lunged at him , "I loved my hair and you ruined it! How could you do this to someone!" I was being overly dramatic, but seriously what did he do that for?!

I pinned him down on the floor ready to punch, when Nancy ripped the ponytail out of my hair. I jumped up and faced her, "Ouch!"

She smiled and turned me towards the mirror. I froze completely. My hair wasn't ruined, it looked like some kind of anime characters. I had bangs parted slightly to the side the swept down across my face, it was I little poofy and looked good. I knew I was pretty but this was like steps above that.

I turned red with embarrassment at how I had just acted. Wesley stood up and laughed at me staring at myself.

Wesley sat me back down and I just kept staring at myself still not believing I looked that way.

"Its called the emo-cut," He pulled out a comb and held his scissors back up, "Im going to put in some layers if you don't attempt murder again."

I turned red and nodded, "I'm sorry.."

Nancy smiled and began painting my nails a glossy light pink, "We're professionals sweetie, plus your mom paid us already, were not going to make you look bad."

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I just get so protective of my hair."

Wesley smirked as he snipped little by little, "So we see." he joked.

I giggled, still embarrassed with myself. Nancy started talking with me and Wesley as they both continued to 'work' on me.

I continued to look in the mirror as Nancy finished up my makeup. Wesley had finished my hair moments ago, after toping it off by placing a small crown in the top. He was now helping Laney make the final decisions on my clothes.

Nancy smiled and turned on the radio, "everything is always more fun with music playing."

She mumbled the words to the song that was playing. I had a small part of me urge to start singing, I was going to scold my self, but remembered what my dad told me.

'_Reino, you cant only share your voice with me, someday I know you'll want to share it across the world and millions of people will fall in love with the sound of it'. …_

I sighed, and felt that this one time would be okay.

I opened my mouth and started singing, Nancy smiled and sang louder with me. She finished up final touches and we both started singing even louder.

Wesley and Laney entered the room with shocked expressions. I felt so happy inside and butterflies made me gain courage to stand up on my chair and burst even louder into song. They all danced around and smiled. I shook my hair like I was some kind of rock star and danced.

Out of no where I heard a scream and fell off the chair. I looked up to see my mom run into the room.

I froze and stared at her as she squealed, "You sang?! You really sang again! Reino!"

She looked like she was going to cry as she darted at me and pulled me up into her arms.

She smiled and looked back at Wesley, Nancy, and Laney, "AND she looks absolutely wonderful!"

The three pro's smiled and nodded as my mom fussed over me.

I groaned, "Mom…."

She let go of me and stepped back, "Now hurry up and get dressed if your going to make it for your brothers concert!"

I smirked at her as she danced out of the room. I looked at my watch, only 45 minutes untill the concert started. I wouldn't mind being late but Kendall made sure I knew he wouldn't keep quiet unless I was there on time and didn't leave until the end.

Wesley and Nancy grabbed my hands and led me out of the bathroom and in the bedroom. My mouth dropped at the sight of clothes and shoes everywhere.

"what the heck happened?" I narrowed my eyes at Laney.

She smiled, "I have finally narrowed it down to 3 outfits that are …presentable."

I folded my arms and glared around the room.

Laney pointed to the three outfits she approved of that were laid in a clearing of all my stuff.

The first one was a black sundress, matched with converse shoes and beaded necklaces and bracelets; the second was skinny jeans, a pair of black flats, purple tank top, and a leather jacket; the last outfit she had laid out was black t-shit and shredded black skinny jeans.

I raised my eyebrows, the three options were all so different from each other. I looked at Laney as she stared me down.

"Spin around slowly.." she instructed as Wesley and Nancy stood beside her staring too.

I did as she said, feeling weird as they look at me from head to toe.

Laney smiled, "Not a bad figure…."

I turned red and looked down.

Nancy narrowed her eyes, "And she had nice legs.."

That complement made me feel good, it was like letting me know all the running and workouts I do , don't go unnoticed.

Wesley smiled and picked up the black sundress, "With her hairstyle and color, I think this should suit her the best."

Laney frowned, "But the purple tank top will look so good with her hair"

Nancy looked from one outfit to the other, "Personally I like the shredded skinny jeans."

They all smiled at me waiting for me to agree with one of them.

I shrugged my shoulders, " I wanted to wear shorts actually."

Laney jumped over to a pile of clothes and stood up holding a pair of dark blue shorts that had faded lines going across them.

She smiled and handed them to me.

"Now for a shirt.." Wesley looked around in a pile near him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I thought you a professional?" I turned to Laney.

Nancy smirked, "She is still 'in the making', but once people see the job she has helped do on you then it should boost things."

My eyes went wide, "what do you mean 'when people see the job she did on me'?"

She gave me a stupid look and laughed a little, "Aren't you going to become a singer?"

I looked away from her and sat on the edge of my bed, "not really.." I mumbled.

All their eyes looked at me in surprise and the room went quiet.

Laney cut off the silence as she grabbed a thick strapped purple tank top and held it up, "this should look great!"

She threw it at me along with the shorts. I made my way in the bathroom to change.

After I came out they all turned around and looked at me.

Each of them gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Laney handed me a belt that matched my shorts and smiled, "You look awesome!"

Wesley clapped, "Your mom gave us this an said you have to wear it."

Before I could see what was in his hands he slapped a sticker on my shirt.

I looked down it, it read 'I'm 18!' in pink sparkly words. I smiled and rolled my eyes leaving the sticker where it was placed. I took a look in the mirror, the transformation was incredible and I felt like a completely new person.

I turned back to the three of them and smiled, "Thank you!' and turned to Wesley, "im sorry for attacking you.."

They all laughed and Wesley smirked, " A first time experience is something everyone needs, even if it truly feels like they were going to kill you."

I laughed with them and they gathered up their things to leave. Laney and I worked on putting all my clothes back into there places.

Once they were done cleaning up and my room was almost back to the way it was before my phone buzzed.

It was a message from Kendall

K: Concert starts in 5 minutes, where are you?

I looked at the clock on my wall.

"Oh no.." I whispered as I grabbed my keys, ticket to get in, and ran out of the door.

My phone buzzed again and I looked down at it,

K: if your late there is a penalty: ) so, no rush I already have the perfect thing in mind.

I growled and drove as fast as I could. Knowing Kendall he will make me take the penalty if I'm one second late. I smiled to my self a little, today was definitely going to be fun though.

Once I got there, I looked at my watch. I was late, and still couldn't find a parking spot. The place was crowded, everyone looked like they were having fun though. I could hear the music start from the concert as I finally found a place to park. I took off running towards the entrance. As I got closer I could see the stage. Big time rush was starting their song, '_Til I forget about you'._

I handed my ticket to the person at the gates before making my way threw the jumping ground and screaming girls. I bumped into a few people,

"Ou, oh sorry.."

I did my best not to fall down. I spotted a few familiar faces and made my way towards them.

Caleb was standing next to Jo and Camille dancing and cheering. There was another tall guy holding Jo's hand smiling like crazy.

I looked their way and shouted to them, "Caleb! Jo! Camille!"

They couldn't hear me. I let out a deep breath and forced my way to them.

Caleb looked over at me and froze. Camille Jo and the other guy noticed this and looked my way.

Camille smiled at me, she was the only one not frozen, "Oh my gosh!" she grabbed my hand and squealed.

The guy with Jo leaned down to her, "Who is that and why are we staring at her?"

Jo smiled, "that's Reino, she's a friend." he nodded and they both greeted me.

"You look amazing!" Camille screamed.

I turned pink, "thanks."

Camille looked forward and grabbed my hand lifting it up, "Lets cheer for the guys!"

I smiled at her, she was so full of life. I looked up at the stage. It was seeing those for weirdo's performing. They looked so serious and really got into the song.

Kendall was singing the lead part as the others did the back up,

"_..Dance hard laugh more, turn the music up now, _

_Party like a rock star, Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to…_

'_Til I forget about …_

_Jump up fall down, gotta play it loud now, _

_Don't care, my head's, spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to,_

'_Til I forget about you…" _

He looked right at us. I stared at him, noticing that he was looking at Jo.

Once Carlos took the next lead, Kendall looked away and smiled at the rest of the crowd.

I suddenly felt really sad for him, he really did like her. I looked up at James, I knew how Kendall felt. I wanted to be with someone I couldn't. I sighed, maybe he'll be cheered up at least a little that I made it.

I know what I'll do! Once there done performing I'll do what I can to cheer him up. I smiled to myself, I didn't want anyone to feel that way, and it will be a good way to keep my spirits up too. It's my birthday, no time to feel bad or sulk!

I started dancing to the beat of the song, I felt really good listening to them sing. And they looked happy, despite the looks on Kendal's face ,he did look happy just to be singing up there on stage.

I didn't know the words to the song but when they sang the words I felt I twist in my stomach, not in a bad way.

After they ended the song, I screamed and shouted with Camille.

"WOOOOO!"

She was so giggly and excited. Her enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't stand still. Caleb smirked and laughed at me as I danced and screamed in the crowd.

Big time rush sang one more song before exiting the stage.

To my surprise, they all, with the exception of James, appeared next to us in the crowd.

I did something that even I was surprised at, I practically pounced on Kendal. I hugged him.

He stood frozen before he spoke, "Reino?"

I pulled away and nodded enthusiastically. Logan and Carlos dropped their jaws and hugged me too.

Kendall just stared at me with wide eyes.

Jo nudged him, 'You guys did great!"

He smiled and nodded still staring at me.

Carlos was overly excited just like I was, "What happened to you?!"

I shrugged and smirked at Camille, "she rubbed off on me."

Camille smacked my arm and smiled.

Kendall finally snapped back to normal, "Ya, what happened your so different.."

Logan pointed to the sticker on my shirt, "It's your birthday today?!"

Everyone looked at me shocked. My eyes narrowed and I lost all the excitement.

I ripped it off my shirt and frowned, "so?" I mumbled.

Carlos scowled at me, "don't loose all your excitement just like that!"

I laughed at him. He frowned at Logan, "you made her normal again."

Logan gave Carlos a funny smile.

Kendall finally smiled, "You made such a drastic change, and you didn't even tell us it was your birthday!"

I shrugged and looked back up at the next band, I leaned closer to them, "Lets talk later!"

I started jumping again , and they soon joined in with me.

Kendall made his way next to me not long after. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear,

"You still have a penalty for being late, princess," he smiled at the crown in my hair.

I felt a lump grow in my stomach. I pushing the feeling away and ignored him.

Maybe I wont try to keep his mind off of Jo…..oh well its not the penalty will be anything I cant do, besides he promised nothing against morals or the law…so why im I getting worried about it?

**A/N: SOOOOOO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I LOVED WRITING IT, I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL INTERESTED AND LOVES READING MY STORY! IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE SOME MORE THIS WEEKEND SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON. BUT I AM A BIG TIME FAN (LIKE MY CHOICE OF WORDS LOL) AND THIS IS FANFICTION! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THEIR SONG **_**TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU**_**, THE CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO ITS OWNER, (WHICH I DON'T KNOW IF THAT EXACTLY GOES TO NICKELODEON, I WOULD ASSUME THEY OWN IT TOO, BUT WHO KNOWS HOW THOSE THINGS WORK) ANYWAYS, KEEP READING, COMMENTING, AND LOVING!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34:

Reino's P.O.V.

After the concert ended everyone came back to my house for the enormous party my mother was having for me. When I first walked through the door I saw all of our neighbors and a few people from my school, literally only like two, and tons of people I seriously didn't know.

My mom smiled and hugged me tight, "did you have fun sweetie?!"

I looked around at all the people, very confused.

"Mom, who are all these people?"

Smiled and looked around letting me out of her grasp, "its everyone that wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

She brushed my bangs out of my face and pushed me towards the crowd before disappearing.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Riley, Camille, Jo and her boyfriend all came in , grinning as they looked around.

"Sweet!" Carlos shouted and jumped. He almost knocked me down as he pulled me into a hug so tight I couldn't breathe, "Happy Birthday Reino!"

I smiled, but when he didn't let go and I was feeling nauseous from lack of air I pushed him off of me.

I gasped for air as he laughed then turned to the crowd and started dancing to the music.

I rolled my eyes.

Camille smirked and stood next to me, "Epic party!"

I looked around and frowned. Jo smiled and left with Camille and her boyfriend, who I don't remember the name to.

Logan smiled and took a step closer to me, "You should have told us it was your birthday, we would have gotten you something."

"Exactly." I stared at him.

He shrugged and laughed nervously before turning to take a step away, "Save a slow dance for me?"

And gave a small friendly smile, "Sure."

His smile grew just a little bigger before he went over to join Carlos on the dance floor.

Kendall moved closer and I jumped away before he could speak. I was dreading what he would come up with as a penalty for being late. Though the concert was actually a lot more fun then I had anticipated, but somehow I could tell he was planning something terrible for this next one.

Caleb stared from me to Kendall before steeping closer to me, "Reino, how about we go over there?"

He grabbed my arm , without a second thought I escaped with him away from Kendall; who was smirking like the devil.

We stopped next to a huge table full of food, and Caleb crossed his arms and stared at me,

"what was that all about?"

I gave a stupid look and lost eye contact with him. He let out a sigh and lifted my chin so I faced him.

He immediately assumed the worst, "What did he do to you?"

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, "Nothing!"

He gave an unbelieving look, "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

I frowned and crinkled my nose, "its none of your business." I mumbled.

He frowned and his eyes went wide, "So something did happen.."

I rolled my eyes, "Not what your thinking, THAT would never happen," I pushed past him and walked away. It wasn't his business and he should know better than to assume such nonsense.

I sighed and looked around at everyone.

A small tingle ran across my skin, I started to feel lonely, I wish my dad was here. My mom most likely didn't invite him, which I appreciated and loathed. I leaned against the wall and scanned the room before spotting James and Riley dancing together. James was smiling and laughing, Riley smirked and watched him intently. The look in her eyes was just like the one my mom once had for my dad. I sighed, I wanted to feel happy with everything I have, not that I'm not grateful, I just feel alone. I stared at James and Riley a little longer before deciding to find somewhere quiet for a while.

I noticed everyone was inside so I carefully made my way out on our back porch. I shut the door behind me and sat down.

"I cant wait 'til I move" I mumbled to myself. I moved onto the grass and laid down looking up at the night sky. It was so dark already, few stars were visible, but the moon look so bright and full.

I smiled to myself and took in a deep breathe as I closed my eyes. I let all my worries go, and just thought about how someday I will shine bright too. Just as my dad did in theater on the stage, I too, would become have that spotlight on me and sing my heart out in some play….. I couldn't wait until I moved to Sacramento, I can leave so many things behind and focus on my career. I needed to start looking for an apartment. I went over my schedule in my head for tomorrow, the only thing I knew I wanted to do was visit with my dad like I usually did. He could come with me, that would be fun, just me and him driving out there getting to talk and hang out the whole day…..my smile grew, it would be a perfect day tomorrow.

I was laying there for a little longer before I heard the back door open, I sat up quickly and turned around. My eyes met with a pair of green/hazel eyes and a knowing smirk. I slumped my shoulders and lay back down ignoring Kendall.

He laughed a little as I heard him make his way over to me. He sat down next to me and gave a confused look, "what are you doing?"

I ignored him and stared at the moon, again.

He rolled his eyes and looked up too.

I sighed, "ever notice that you always seem to ruin my perfect moments?"

He laughed and turned to me, "Nice, that's what I was going for." He sounded sarcastic.

The silence was beginning to annoy me so I gained the courage to ask, "Are you gonna give me my penalty or do you just like torturing my mind?"

He laughed and this time I made eye contact with him.

He smirked and hesitated a little, "You have to take me with you."

I sat up slightly and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Huh?"

He elbowed me teasingly, " When you move, I want your address."

I froze and narrowed my eyes, "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged then gave an evilly happy look, "James."

I looked down at my feet and scowled. All my happy thoughts polluted themselves with being visited by everyone when its most inconvenient for me.

I groaned, "Cant you pick something else?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "I have thought of other things , but this is what I want from you the most."

I frowned even more and my eye twitched. I thought about it and an idea came to me, "What if I be your slave for a day?"

He looked surprised but took a minute to think it over, "You promise to do exactly everything I say for an entire day?"

I nodded not thinking about it, "Yup."

He leaned closer and smirked, "Everything?"

I stared at him as if it would let me read his mind, "But, it still has to apply the previous rules, about nothing against morals or the law."

He acted as if he thought it over again, "Ya,…..a no."

I frowned, "Why not, wouldn't you like ordering me around for a day?"

He chuckled, "as fun as that sounds…..I like my idea more."

I laid my head and my knees and groaned, "I hate you." I mumbled.

He put his arm around my back and leaned closer, "Isn't this romantic.." he paused "staring at the moon like this?"

I rolled my eyes and pinched his arm. He yelped and pulled it away.

"I don't even have a place yet?"

He seemed in shock that I would tell him this.

I smirked thinking I had gained an upper hand, "I cant give you an address that doesn't exist, so you have to pick something else."

He stared at me for a moment before smirking back, "You have plenty of time before you move to find a place, you just have to give it to me once you know it."

My smirk fell and I growled annoyed at him. Feeling a little stupid for thinking he wouldn't say something like that.

"And.." he continued, "If you don't give me the right address…."

I cut him off giving in, "Fine, if you want something so stupid then I'll give it to you."

He smirked as I continued, "But there will be rules. If you decided to come you have to let me know before hand and you cant come if its an inconvenience for me."

He looked back up at the sky, "Don't worry, ill do 'exactly' what you say."

Somehow he seemed more to be teasing than actually meaning his words.

I slumped on the grass and let out a sigh.

"When are you going to look for your apartment?"

I shrugged but before I could speak he went on, "It's decided, I want to go with you then."

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, "No!"

He smirked.

I glared, "You cant."

He stared at me for a long time before responding, "who are you going with?"

I leaned away from him and bit my lip.

He smiled even bigger, "I bet your dad would love to have me come along." he whispered.

I scowled and groaned, "You cant come."

He ignored me and asked, "When are you going?"

"I don't know.." I lied, unfortunately he saw through it.

"Tomorrow isn't it?" he sounded way to happy about all of this.

I stared at him in fear, if I had to pick someone I hated the most right now it would be him. Behaving so arrogant and acting like he knew everything….ugh, I need to find an upper hand so he cant use my secret against me.

I turned around and walked back through the door, hearing him follow and laugh to himself behind me. Once I was inside Logan appeared in front of me as a slow song started.

He smiled with light pink cheeks, "You mind if I steal this dance?"

I took a deep breath so my annoyance at Kendall wouldn't get to me.

I gave a small smile and followed him into the dancing crowd.

We assumed dance position and stepped to the music. Logan was surprisingly a good dancer, me on the other hand I kind of sucked at it.

I stepped on his foot. I was so embarrassed and my face showed it, "I'm sorry.." I mumbled.

Logan just smiled, "its alright my shoes are pretty thick, so it didn't hurt."

There was a little awkward silence between the two of us before I spoke,

Completely changing the subject, 'Is your sister still in town?"

He smiled, "No, she and my mom went home last night."

"Oh," I nodded trying to think of something else to say.

Logan spoke before I could, "So, and I know this happened a while ago, but I never got the chance to ask how your graduation went?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good, I mean I graduated."

He laughed a little, "Did they have a graduation dance or something like that?"

I took a minute to think about it, "I think so…"

He smiled, "There were better things to do right?"

"Exactly." I smiled and agreed with him.

He laughed which made me confused.

"I was being sarcastic." he laughed a little more and his smile grew.

I looked away from him, "Oh." I felt stupid, so I glanced around the room.

James was walking out the door with his arm around Riley. I sighed and turned my attention back to my dance partner.

Logan noticed this and gave a cheerful smile, keeping his mouth shut. I smiled as if to thank him for not prying.

The song ended and Camille grabbed his arm, "Lets dance the next one!"

Logan looked at me. Camille turned to me, "Is that alright with you?" she sounded more like she was trying to tease us than ask permission.

I shrugged, "Ya, go for it!"

With that said, she dragged him out and they began dancing like crazy people. I watched for a few seconds before looking around the room, a familiar face stuck out in the crowd. The girl that I saw with my dad at the mall was staring at me. She smiled and averted her eyes before moving out of my view.

I suddenly felt nervous and started making my way through the crowd to find her again. Why was she here? And again, WHO THE HECK IS SHE?

I searched and searched but couldn't spot her again. I sat down on a chair frustrated, trying to think of who that girl was… she obviously knew about my family and my dad, but what did she have to do with all of this? She wasn't going to tell people right? Did my mom know her too? I thought about her longer before realizing seeing her with my dad wasn't the first time I saw her. Her face was soo familiar, I had to have known her from somewhere else…..but where?

Towards the end of the epic party my mom had for me, then everybody sang 'Happy Birthday'. after about an hour after that James' dad came downstairs and started kicking everybody out.

I stood still with my mom and James dad once the room was clear of people, it was a total disaster!

My mo sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't as crazy as I had thought."

James dad smiled and handed me a garbage bag.

I protested, "This wasn't my idea, so I don't see why I have to…"

Their glares cut me off and my voice fade out.

"Fine." I grumbled.

My mom hummed as she picked up plastic plate, cups, and stray utensils. I walked into the front room and gazed my eyes upon the enormous pile of gifts.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Wow…."

My mom came into the room, "I Really do hope you had fun…"

I was mesmerized by all the different wrapping papers and bags.

My mom smiled and elbowed me, "Don't open them all at once."

I snapped out of my days feeling embarrassed.

"That's way too many gifts." I contradicted myself, I loved them all! Even though I had no idea what was what. Having a pile of gifts in front of you makes you feel like a spoiled little kid, in a good way though.

My mom laughed, "Reino, I know your just being modest."

She saw right through me.

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, for today mom, it was a lot of fun."

She squealed and squeezed me back, "I cant believe my baby is 18..." she sounded like she was about to cry.

I laughed and pulled away from her, continuing to pick up trash. She smiled and laughed a little,

Changing the subject she asked, "Are you going to go look for an apartment soon?"

I gulped and remembered I hadn't talked to her about it yet, I turned to face her,

"Ya…" I paused, "Dad and I were going to drive up tomorrow.."

I was a little worried she would be hurt by this , but to my surprise she smiled, "Im so glad, let me know when you find a place!"

I smiled, "I will."

I stood for a minute smiling at her as she cleaned.

I was going to miss her. I loved my mom, she gave me a lot to be thankful for, and tried her best at things. Moving away was going to be so lonely, I hope I could handle it. This made me think about how people are always looking forward to moving away from their parents, I never got that. Your parents raise you and take care of you all your life, to look forward to never having to be around them was insane. I sighed heavily, I felt like crying suddenly not wanting to make such a drastic change. I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't going away forever and id come back to visit on holidays and breaks. I took in a deep breathe and regained my smile, everything would be fine…., Right?

After cleaning up, which took forever….. My mom, James dad and I carried my presents up to my room.

After I opened a few, the two of them went off to bed. I glanced at the clock, 2:43 a.m. I sighed not feeling tired at all and continued opening my gifts.

I got tons of dresses, clothes, shoes, a desk lamp, boots, jackets, money, and even an electric guitar along with a book of songs. The guitar was from James dad, I smiled to myself, I liked having him around, he made my mom happy, I appreciated the effort he put forth for me. The guitar was amazing! It had pink and black flowers painted across it with white as the solid color. I didn't know how to play guitar , but I pretended and strummed the strings a little. I laughed to myself, and noticed a note tape to the back of it.

It read:

_In hopes that you will become a great musician one day.._

_Love, _

_Daniel Diamond._

I smiled feeling a little weird, but realized my mom most likely told him about that.

I smiled and set it up against the wall.

I opened the next present, it was from my aunt and cousin, I read the card first,

_Happy Birthday Reino!_

_Sorry we couldn't be there, but we hope your having fun, you need to come visit us soon, South Dakota is awesome! Anyways, We love you and tell Aunt Katie to call us!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Lily and Cuz' Susan._

I smiled and my eyes almost popped out of my head once I saw what was inside. There was a plain black shiny snowboard , snow boarding boots and a tan adorable coat. I squealed and hugged the board.

I set them aside, and continued on. As I opened each present I smiled and put it away nicely.

By the time I had finished it was already past 5 am. I yawned and lay down closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when my phone started vibrating I answered tiredly.

"What? Hello…."

I heard a light chuckle, "Rei you up?"

It was my dad. I yawned and sat up, "Why are you calling so early?"

"We have to drive up early so we can have enough time to look at all the available apartments for you."

I yawned again, "Cant we go later?…" I threw my head back down on my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly I remembered Kendall wanted to try and come with us, maybe if he knew we were going at this time of the day he'll change his mind….

I sat up quickly, "ill be over to your place soon."

I put a shoe on my one good foot and grabbed my keys.

My dad laughed a little, "Im already outside your house, your friend is here too."

I froze and set down my keys, "What?"

I prayed to myself that he wasn't talking about Kendall.

I heard a few noisy over the phone before hearing Kendall speak, "Rei, better hurry up we've been waiting for a long time now."

I grumbled and hung up, "Lets get this over with.." I mumbled before changing into some sweat pants and a white tank top. I didn't like wearing jeans on long drives.

Kendall was sitting next to my dad on the front seat, they were talking and laughing. I rolled my eyes and hopped in the back.

Kendall turned back to face me, "Don't you think this is fun, Rei." he kept emphasizing the nickname only my dad used for me. My tired eyes twitched in annoyance, but I didn't have the energy to fight him on it.

My dad drove away and I soon fell asleep.

…_I was walking through a hospital. Glancing around I noticed insane people running all over the place like wild animals…blood smearing them and the walls. I hid as a group of them ran past me, the stench of blood filled the air and I covered my mouth….._

"_what the hack happened here?" I mumbled to myself as I pursued walking down a long hallway. I felt agitated and anxious as I peeked in each room, all of them with walls dripping blood. _

_I coughed, almost to a point of puking, "why am I even in a place like this?"_

"_Reino…" I heard a womanly voice sing my name. I jerked my head around but saw nothing. _

"_REINO…" she sang louder. _

_I began to sweat terribly, but headed towards the voice…. A group of blood covered dogs headed towards me. I lifted a leg up and held my arms against my body and screamed. The animals past and ran further down the hall. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. _

"_what the heck…"_

_The voice sang again, "Reino…HAAhaa" this time cackling at the end. _

_I covered my ears and sat on the floor in the hallway. The laugh pierced through my skull like the scratching of a chalk board. _

_It stopped and I put my hands down. I looked from left to right, it looked completely empty. I stood up and began searching for the source of the voice. I started running getting faster and faster….I glanced behind me to see a group of blood covered , insane patients chasing me down. _

"_Shoot….." I started running faster. _

_The woman's voice sang out to me again, "OOOHH, REEEEINNOOO….."_

"_UGH!" I screamed in aggravation. The 'zombie-like' mob was gaining on me…_

_I jumped into a room after turning a corner and waited for them to pass. _

_I sighed in relief and leaned my back against the door. _

"_You've finally arrived, Heheheh…" the evil voice and laugh caught my attention as a crimpled old lady stepped into my view. _

_I wiggled the door handle to get out , but the handle fell off. _

_I looked nervously around the room trying to find some way to defend myself. _

_The woman laughed as she got even closer and reached her hand towards me, "this wont hurt a bit…" _

_She closed her eyes and began singing. I looked at her confused, I was hearing my voice come out of her mouth. I felt a small burning pain in my neck as she sang. _

_A small blue light started to glow from her hand and she continued to sing. _

_I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but she grabbed my tongue. Pinching it hard I could feel it bleed. I grabbed her wrist with both of my hands and ripped her hand away. _

_I looked into her eyes trying not to show fear. _

_The woman laughed, "Just let me get what im looking for and ill leave you alone."_

_I pushed her away from me, "which is what exactly?" I swallowed and could taste all the blood running out of my tongue. _

_She looked at me with the most evil smile, "Rei" she paused and tilted her head, "Rein, or should I call you Reino?"_

_I shook my head not keeping my eyes off of her. _

_She cackled and continued, "Your such a good girl, helpful smart, spoiled, practically a teenage princess…"_

_I glared and let out a deep breath, "what do you want?"_

_She glared back , but still held a smirk across her lips, " and with a voice like that you can have anything in the world."_

_I looked at her not feeling threatened anymore, and remembering it is just a dream. _

_I smiled and took a deep breath, "I cant believe I actually got scared but something in a dream."_

_The lady looked at me and frowned, "You think this is just a dream?"_

_I shrugged and nodded taking a step closer to her, "That's right," I paused, "You cant hurt me and ill probably wake up any minute now."_

_She started laughing which made me a little nervous again. She looked down at her feet and her face started to move in weird ways. _

_My eyes got wide as she lifter her head and laughed, "Its not what I want , its who I am and what I will take from you!"_

_She pointed at me and laughed terribly. She had the face of that girl. The one I spotted with my dad and who disappeared at my birthday party before I could catch her. _

_I started shaking my head and screaming as her laugh pierced deathly through my mind. _

_I slowly sat down on the floor and she stood over me laughing like a lunatic. I felt anger and rage build up inside of me and I got the courage to throw a punch right in her face. _

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my war-cry as I punched up. Unfortunately this brought me out of my dream as I realized I had actually hit someone. Kendal's face was thrown back and away as he grabbed his nose in agony, "What was that for Reino?!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes making sure I was awake. I looked around and noticed we were in a parking lot next to a building. My dad wasn't in sight, I looked at Kendall who now had a bloodied nose.

I shook my head and jumped out of the car, "I am sooo sorry!" I shouted and started helping him tip his head back and walk inside the building.

I held back a smile as I found this all very amusing.

Once we were inside the older lady at a front desk gave us confused looks.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked as she pointed don the hall,

"Third door on the right?"

"Thank you, " I nodded and helped Kendall make his way there.

I unrolled a handful of tissue and handed it to him. He grabbed it pressing it against his nose and wiping the blood away.

He sat down on the close lid toilet and glared at me.

I turned away and smirked holding in a laugh, while I got paper towels damp for him.

I handed them to him and he gave an annoyed look.

I felt slightly guilty, but he was the one who wanted to tag along…..plus, sometimes I really wanted to hit him.

After the blood stopped coming out of his nose he stood up in front of the sink and started cleaning his face.

"I cant believe you actually hit me.." he mumbled.

I stayed quiet and watched intensely as he tried wiping the blood away. The paper towel ripped and he threw it in the garbage can. The air around us felt intense and I suddenly didn't feel like laughing.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know, it was an accident…" I mumbled looking down at the floor.

Kendall had grabbed another paper towel and attempted to get the blood stains out of his shirt.

I felt obligated to fix this mess since I caused it.

"Take your shirt off." my voice was plain.

He stopped and looked at me confused, "what.."

I cut him off, "Just take it off."

I could see a small smirk grow and he purposely took his short off slowly. I rolled my eyes and took it from him once it was off.

I ran it under cold water and rubbed the shirt together.

Kendall stared over my shoulder and a smile grew across his face, "Its coming out!" he said excitedly.

I smirked happy with myself, " Ya, that's because I know how to get these out."

He folded his arms and continued to watch, "You also know how to throw a good punch." he joked.

I let out a small laugh, "im sorry, you caught me at an intense part…"

The stains had washed out and I started ringing out the shirt.

"Most have been on intense dream." he joked, "Was I in it?"

I rolled my eyes, "PSH, No why would I dream about you.."

He noticed I couldn't ring all of the water out of his shirt and took the liberty of invading my personal space.

He put his arms around me, gripped the wet shirt in my hands and helped me ring it out.

He whispered, "your string enough to knock me good but you cant ring water out of a shirt.." his voice was a little taunting.

I nodded and my head began to go blank. I suddenly couldn't think and could feel my heart beat just a little bit faster. My face started to get a little warm, I felt a small tug inside my chest. What was that…..? I blink stupidly and told my self, 'anyone would feel this being in some coincidental position like this. My heart beat went back to normal and my brain went back to normal, though I cant think of a reason why the tug in my chest staid present.

Kendall finished ringing the water out of his shirt and stepped away.

"How do I dry it out?" He looked around.

I smirked giving him a stupid look and pointing to the blow dryer on the wall.

I noticed the tattoo he had on his arm and back.

I leaned against the wall and watched, very amused, as he held the shirt out under the dryer while keeping the machine going.

He took note of my staring and raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

I pointed at his arm, " you seriously got a tattoo?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Ya.." he paused, "Do you think it looks hot?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "I think you're an idiot." I crossed my arms and stared at the wet shirt in his hands.

He just laughed and went back to drying his shirt.

I suddenly remembered, "Hey im gonna go find my dad and let him know where we are at."

He nodded as I opened the door and walked out. I walked back into the first room and saw my dad outside looking in. I waved and walked out to him.

He smiled and handed me a pile of papers he was holding, "The real estate agent is going to take us to all of these apartments today."

I smiled back looking at the stack, "That's Great!"

He looked around confused before asking, "Where's Kendall?"

"He's in the bathroom." I didn't think he really needed to know what had happened, but I held in a small laugh thinking about how I had secretly gotten my revenge on him. Even if I it wasn't intentional it still counted.

My dad smiled and nodded as a woman walked out of the building. She looked a little older than my mother, but dressed in style. Her skirt suit, made her look younger. She smiled and shook my hand as she introduced herself,

"I am Ms. Diane Zane, I assume you are Reino?"

I nodded and shook her hand firmly. I read in a book once that when shaking hands a firm hand shake shows seriousness and is very business-like.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Zane." I smiled.

My dad grabbed her attention as he spoke, "We'll be on our way once our last companion returns."

She smiled sweetly and stood with us as we waited for Kendall to come out of the building.

He came out and we all climbed into Ms. Zane's company SUV.

My dad took the shot gun seat, making me ride with Kendall. I stared out the window before asking,

"What are the apartments like?"

Ms. Zane smiled as she drove, "They are all close to your college, and very nice I assure you."

I nodded and sat back in my seat. I was beginning to get cold feet about moving again. I sighed and stared out the window, I didn't recognize the people on the streets, I didn't know the roads here, or the sights, or places to relax, and I needed to learn my way around the campus before school actually started….. So many things to do. It was so troublesome, but THIS is the school I want to attend, I just have to get past all these small things.

Ms. Zane pointed out the window, "This is your college." she stated as we drove past the big buildings.

I studied it the best I could as we drove by, I saw people all over the grass, couples , friends, …..nerds.

I sighed again, for the first time in a long time I wished I had a friend. Someone to take with me on this new journey, so I wouldn't have to face it all on my own. I remember the first I got close to making such a friend, Caleb doesn't count because the situation is complicated, …..

_It was after my parents told me they were going to seperate _, I felt my smile fall, _I was sitting in the park at night all alone. The wind blew in my face and my hair whipped my tear stained cheeks. I wanted to reach out to someone and be told 'everything will be alright'. I wanted someone to sympathize and hold me close making me feel safe. I wanted a 'friend', I wanted to show someone I wasn't strong enough to handle it all, and to have them try to understood how I felt. _

I took a deep breath, 'oh how things are changing'….. I thought and watched the buildings as we past them. Once my dad moved too, I could no longer go there. Its likely someone else will move in and it will no longer be 'my home'. I closed my eyes, I was beginning to feel more anxious…

I was beginning to feel as if my head would explode from the huge head ache I felt coming on. that's when Kendall placed his hand on mine and smiled.

I looked at him, his green eyes had stars in them and his smile wasn't his usual devil-like one.

I blinked a few times in disbelief, before moving my hand out from under his and giving a small smile.

We finally arrived at the first apartment.

**A/N: AND PAUSE! I KNOW I HATE LEAVING OFF AT THIS PART… BUT I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD EXCUSE, THURSADY DECEMBER 13****TH**** OF THIS LAST WEEK I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT. SCARY RIGHT YA! MY SISTERS AND I WERE BOTH INJURED , BUT LUCKILY THE WORST THING WAS MY SISTER GOT STITCHES AND I SPRAINED MY BACK AND STUFF. THE CAR WAS TOTALED WHEN I SAW IT THE NEXT DAY… IM SO GLAD IM ALIVE! MY SISTER, WHO WAS DRIVING HURT HER LEG, BUT SHE WAS THE LUCKIEST OF US ALL! SO I WOULD CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER, BUT MY BRAIN HURTS AND I CANT SIT VERY WELL SINCE IT HURTS XD…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HOPE EVERYONE IS SAFE THIS WINTER AND NOBODY GETS HURT AS WELL! ILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH AND UPDATE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER ASAP!**

**OH YA! AND A SPECIAL 50****TH**** BONUS CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON, ILL WRITE MORE ABOUT IT LATER BUT YA! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:OKAY SO IM FINALLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER, ITS NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST BUT THE END OF THE SUMMER IS NEAR AND REINO IS GOING TO MOVE TO SACRAMENTO FOR THE APPROACHING COLLEGE SEMESTER….. NOT ONLY THAT BUT SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN FOR THE UP COMING FAMOUS FOUR GUYS!1 SO PLEASE ENJOY CH35(36) OF BIG TIMELOVE! AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW! OH YA AND IM ALSO GOING TO BE STARTING ANOTHER BIG TIME RUSH STORY, HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP BEFORE THE NEW YEAR, BUT WHO KNOWS…BUT IT IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SO PLEASE EVERYONE READ IT! REVIEW IT! BUT DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS AMAZING STORY EITHER! ALSO THANKS TO THE GUEST WHO LEFT THE MOST RECENT COMMENT, IM GLAD WE ARE ALL OKAY TOO, AND THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, NICKELODEON DOES. I AM A SUPER BIG SUPPORTIVE FAN AND HOPE THEM THE BEST OF LUCK!**

Chapter 35:

Reinos P.O.V.

"UGH!" I slumped back into the seat of the car. We were running out of time and still haven't found an apartment.

Ms. Zane glanced back at me from the driver's seat, "I think this next one you will like, it kind of screams…" she cleared her throat making her statement seem un-real, " Home."

I crossed my arms and stared out the window. Out of the 27 apartments we had already visited, I hated them all. They were close to my school, but they all just seemed to different. They made me feel uneasy and I want to find something that makes me feel like I have a little bit of home with me. Maybe im just too picky..

Kendal smirked and poked me.

"What?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Why cant you just pick one, the one with the hot tub had nothing wrong about it?" he looked at me as if he could predict my answer.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper showing the next apartment we were heading to,

"It was too…" I thought of a good word to describe it, "Extreme."

Kendall patted my cheek. I slapped his hand away glaring at him.

He leaned next to my ear, "I would've loved visiting you late nights where we could relax in there with nothing on."

I turned red with anger and took a deep breathe. Ignoring his stupid comment and leaned forward in my seat.

I read the aspects of the apartment written down on the information paper I was given earlier , "It says, its furnished with desks, a couch, t.v., computers, beds, basic kitchens appliances, such as refrigerator, stove, blender, toaster….." after I finished I smiled feeling good about it.

Kendall bit his lip and ripped the paper out of my hands.

I growled but before I could say anything to him he read ,

" ….shared with room mate."

I felt a little down. I wasn't looking for an apartment I had to share. I shook my head and slumped back in my seat, 'and I was feeling so good about this one..' I thought.

Ms Zane laughed a little nervously and spoke quickly, "I know her! She is a top student at Sacramento University, ….very easy to get along with, im sure it wont be a problem for you."

I looked at her awkwardly then to my dad.

He shrugged and smiled, "Rei, lets look at the place before you decide anything, who knows, maybe it will be fun living with another student like yourself?"

Ms. Zane piped her voice up, a little to happily, "She is also around the same age as you, a little younger, but she's very serious about her studies, so if your worried of being bothered by having a roommate, you have nothing to worry about."

I stared at the two adults in the front curiously. I shrugged off the thought of Ms. Zane's sudden 'happy' behavior at the mentioning of the roommate. Maybe she wont be so bad….

We got to the apartment, I stared at the apartment building as I climbed out of the car. It was brick like my present house, but the bricks were the same dull color as my dad's house. The place a old looking , but as we walked up the flights of stairs, since their was no elevator, I had a small warm feeling, growing in my stomach.

Ms. Zane seemed to be eyeing me nervously as she unlocked the apartment door and let us in. it was surprisingly spacious. I looked around, it looked normal. I rolled my eyes at myself, for thinking it would be weird. I looked into the kitchen and saw two glass doors with curtains over them.

I tried to contain my excitement, "Is that a balcony?" I pointed and looked at the three people giving me strange looks. I understand their amazement after listening to me criticize and reject everything else.

Ms. Zane quickly smiled, "It is."

I lifted my shoulders excitedly as I walked over and out the doors. The balcony reminded me of the one I had in my bedroom at home. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath , it smelled like …it smelled good. My dad and Kendall came out, each taking a side beside me.

"No objections?" My dad joked. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder,

"Actually, it feels different…somehow." I looked out at the view we had of the street.

Kendall cleared his throat, " But the other one had a hot tub." he mumbled.

Awarding himself with two stupid looks from both me and my father.

I turned back to Ms. Zane,

"How much is this one any ways?"

She smiled and walked over to me, "Since you and your roommate will be sharing the monthly fee, is only half the normal.."

I cut her off, "HALF?!"

She seemed happy at this and continued speaking with my dad as I smiled at Kendall. He gave a confused smile which made me realize I had no idea why I was smiling at him. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away.

"What if your roommate is really a murderer or something.." he joked.

I frowned at him, "Sure.."

We both started laughing but Ms. Zane laughed nervously and jumped on the topic,

"I assure she is not. She's totally normal, heh heh, normal, just like you." she pointed to me.

I gave her a confused look, what was my roommate like.

I walked back inside the apartment, "Where is she anyways?"

"Gone." Ms. Zane shouted. Gaining everyone's undivided attention she laughed awkwardly and walked over to a door reading a sign across it, followed by the rest of us.

"Sorry, I mean she is home for summer vacation."

I blinked stupidly, "So I don't get to meet her?" I looked at the name written across the door. It was a normal name, original but used.

"She is…"

I cut Ms. Zane off and said the name.

"Melinda is….what?" I crossed my arms feeling a little uneasy at the way it was making her act about the girl.

My dad looked at her then put his hands on my shoulders, " Melinda is an outstanding studious student like Ms. Zane stated earlier, " they both exchanged now soothing smiles, "im sure the two of you will get along fine."

I raised my eyebrow and stared from my dad to the still nervous real estate agent.

"Who said I liked it?" I said sarcastically.

They all smiled and rolled their eyes.

Kendall laughed, "we all saw your face when we came in, it practically read 'this is the one'."

I gazed around the apartment, I did like it for some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"And a balcony," my dad gestured to the two, now closed, glass doors, "You love balconies."

Ms. Zane joined in with pointing things out, "Half the rent, for a full sized furnished apartment."

They all continued until I finally put my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine."

They all cheered, which made me smile. Even though I could've had maybe an even bigger smile if Kendall wasn't here. I sighed to myself, maybe my roommate will hate him and he wont try visiting like he said.

I smiled to myself at the thought…all these wild scenes flashed through my mind, I wonder who exactly this Melinda was? As long as she didn't bother me I was cool with that, if she bothered Kendall I could enjoy sharing a place with a total stranger… 'total stranger' the words rang in my head. What if she was weird? What if she talked a lot?…..I shrugged, no. if she was serious about her school liked Ms. Zane said I probably don't have anything to worry about.

After signing all the paperwork once we got back to the Real Estate office, Kendall, My dad and I began our journey back to Hollywood.

Kendall sat on the back seat next to me, this time. The sun was beginning to set and I was admiring it through the window. Kendall unclipped his seatbelt and forcefully plopped his head on my lap.

"get off." I bounced my knees to make him move. I kept my voice down not wanting to distract my dad from driving.

Kendall frowned, giving a tired yawn, "Hey, please, im really tired."

I put my elbow against my door and placed my chin in the palm, looking back out the window,

"what time did you get up anyways?" I mumbled, figuring it wasn't too big a deal for him to lay down.

"Four." he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

I looked down at him, "why?" I barely spoke , but he heard me.

"I wasn't sure what time you were leaving and figured you'd try to ditch me.."

I smirked to myself and looked back out the window, "Idiot." I rolled my eyes.

It all went quiet for what felt like forever, Kendal relaxed and fell asleep. I sat there trying not to move so he wouldn't wake up.

My dad broke the silence, "So today was nice wasn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Im glad I found a place."

My dad chuckled, "After the first 10, Ms. Zane thought you'd never be able to decide on one."

I glanced down at the sleeping boy in my lap.

My dad went quiet before speaking again, "So what's your relationship with the pop star back there?"

I quickly looked up at the back of his seat and gave a confused look, "Huh?"

My dad shook his head a little before continuing, "You like him?"

I stared wondering whether he was being serious or not. I soon realized which it was and answered,

"No, if anything I loathe him."

My dad laughed again, "So he's a friend?"

I shook my head before looking down at the blonde, he looked so peaceful. "No, more like an enemy."

I mumbled.

"Okay." my dad didn't sound convinced but stopped talking.

I yawned feeling tired too.

I stared down at Kendall…he was more like a pain in the butt. Annoying, always saying stupid things, wont leave me alone, …I brushed his bangs back gently. He was amazing when I saw him perform at their concert the other day. His voice was so brisk and he sang so naturally. He was a good dancer too…

My mind trailed back to the first time I had actually talked to him.

_I had burst through the door after having my heartbroken seeing Jaden with another girl. I was in the kitchen scarfing down spoonfuls of ice cream, as if it would mend my heart. Kendall came over and sat by me as James, Logan and Carlos continued playing their video game. _he had done the most lame thing when he sat down next to me, _he said, "My heart ache is bad too so lets eat our feelings away." he started shoving down ice cream into his mouth. I thought he was making fun of me at first, but when I kept crying he looked at me and started crying to. I looked at him and felt stupid because I was certain he was trying to annoy me or be mean. I stopped crying, when he turned to me, "Seeing you cry makes me cry…"_

_I noticed the other three staring at us with curious looks and I poked him before pointing to them. _

I laughed to myself thinking of this, since the beginning this guys has been on my nerves. I stared down at him again, he had the moves, a voice, and definitely the looks….if only he could keep his mouth shut and mind his own business, he would be a much better person.

I smiled feeling my face get a little warm, I noticed the feeling in my chest came back. I shoved it back down and shook my head looking away from him. What was this, did it grow? What the…..

I turned my attention back out the window noticing how close we were to getting home. I was beginning to feel ready for this move, and needed to pack everything up in the next few days.

We pulled into my driveway, James car wasn't here.

I mentally slapped myself for letting the be the first thing I noticed. Seriously how long was I going to hold onto that?

I sighed and tried to sit up when I remembered the sleeping 'child'.

I shook him lightly, "Kendall. Wake up."

He didn't respond.

My dad looked back at me, "im going to tell your mom the good news."

I nodded as he climbed out leaving me with Kendall. I noticed the smirk on his face as he walked up to my house and entered.

I stretched my arms and began shaking Kendall vigorously, "WAKE UP!" I shouted, my voice cracking.

I cleared my throat and noticed the smile growing across his face as he opened his eyes.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes, " your annoying."

He laughed.

I glared down at him, "Remove your head from my lap."

He snuggled his face into my stomach and I turned red with embarrassment.

"Kendall!" I shouted as I attempted pushing him off of me.

He slid his arms around my waist and held himself in place.

"Your so soft.." his mouth tickled my stomach as he spoke.

I squirmed and he lifted his head bringing his eyes the same level as mine. He smirked, my eyes un able to leave his.

"what?" I spoke annoyed at his closeness.

He laughed looking away then staring straight back bringing his face even closer this time, " you don't really believe you loathe me do you?"

I swallowed and turned my head away from him. My cheeks burning with fury at the thought that he had been awake the entire time. I felt nervous and stupid thinking he heard everything, not to mention touching his hair, that could be taken in the wrong way…

I turned back to him, two can play at this game, im going to get him back for that, for all his stupid comments about hooking up with me, if that's the game he really wants to play im gonna get him good….

I turned back to him giving a small smirk leaning my face so close to his our noses almost touched.

I put my hands on his arms feeling his muscles. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously,

"your right.." I breathed heavily , "I don't loathe you."

He seemed to think over the words, before giving his devil's smile. "So how do you really feel?" he whispered.

I looked him in the eyes and smirked. I aggressively pushed him back against the seat and pout my self on his lap. He was believing it all, and getting into it. I felt so happy finally finding a vulnerable point I could use against him.

I brought my lips closer to his, but just brushed them against his before pulling myself closer and wrapping a hand around his neck. brushing my lips across his neck and back to his ear before changing my tone of voice completely and speaking,

"I completely hate you."

I pulled away and climbing off of him. He sat there shocked. I opened the door and climbed out, taking another look at him before shutting it.

He was staring at forward , as if he had seen a ghost.

I shut the door and high-fived myself.

"Got him.." I laughed quietly to myself. I had finally got him, in a stupid and risky way, but I still got my revenge. He is gonna be so pissed once he comes back to reality and realizes how easily I played him. Since, he is always attacking me when my guards is down, he is gonna hate that I learned to play his stupid game.

I laughed to myself as I got inside and talked with my parents and James' dad. Kendall never came inside, and after my dad left I went to bed. For the next three days I would be packing up , moving and making my leave to prepare for the new school year. I needed to enroll in classes, buy books, get settled…it was all going by so fast, but I felt ready for a change. I felt a little like I was growing up more and more as it got closer to this time.

_The three packing days went by so quickly, My mom, James' dad, James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and even Riley helped. I had never realized how much junk and miscellaneous objects I had, before I had to decided what to take and what to leave behind. Moving felt like such a pain and my mom went through and talked about everything I had to the world._

_Though after spending so much time with Riley, she didn't seem so bad, and with knowing I wouldn't have to be around James all the time anymore, I was able to act around him the way I did before. Kendall was being a little quieter than usual, but I was enjoying it. every time an opportunity came up that he usually poked fun at me for, when he didn't say a word I smiled and patted myself on the back. 'Score one for Reino' I joked to myself. _

_The mover's and all the guys loaded the boxes in the truck and I was ready to say my goodbyes. _

_I was driving myself so this was where it all ended for now. _

_I smiled at my mom who had tears in her eyes. I went to give her a hug, she jerked me into her arms and squeezed so tightly I couldn't breathe. _

"_Your so grown up, Reino!" she cried. I tried not to laughed and hugged her back. _

_I loosened her grip and started pulling away_

"_Make sure you call, and if you need anything let me know, and come back for holidays…and.."_

_James' dad cut her off, "Katie, she's not leaving forever."_

"_I know.." she cried and smiled at the same time. _

"_I'll call you when I get settled in." knowing how much it would mean to my mother, I figured I could do as much as tell her about things._

"_I'm j-just s-so p-proud!" she cried and everyone smiled. _

_I hugged James dad, "Take car of her.." I whispered. _

_He nodded and smiled at my mother. _

_James was the next person standing in the line going across the porch. _

_I smiled as we hugged, "Good luck Reino." he said as we pulled away and I looked at a Riley who twitched her eye. _

_I gave a small nervous smile, once James looked at her she pulled me into a hug, _

"_I feel as if you are my sister too." he voice sounded so sarcastic and she put too big of an emphasis on 'sister'. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from her. _

_Carlos the next candidate to say goodbye to. _

_Since I haven't known these guys for so long, along with the exception of Riley, I didn't feel like I had to hug them. _

_I nodded and shook his hand, he laughed and pulled me into his arms. I was so surprised I couldn't escape._

"_We'll miss you so much!" he picked me up and cut off my breathing. I patted his back and laughed a little. Once he set me down I fixed my shirt and took in a deep breath, suddenly loving air more than I did before._

"_thanks Carlos." I smiled as I turned to Logan. _

_He gave his charming smile and gave a normal hug. At least until I went to pull away and he didn't let go. _

"_Uh.. Logan?" he started swaying softly. _

_I squirmed awkwardly and gave him a shocked look as he let go. _

_He laughed nervously and seemed embarrassed. _

"_call us too," he smiled not making eye contact with anyone. _

_I laughed and looked at Kendall, who was staring at me weirdly. He seemed so different and I froze not stepping forward to give him a goodbye. Everyone looked at us, and I shook my feelings away and smirked, _

"_You want me to say goodbye or not?" _

_Kendall came out of his daze and smiled putting his arms around me, "Hope you have fun, Rei.." he stopped remembering that was a nickname no one but my dad used, _

"_Reino, I said Reino…" he pulled away. _

_And I gave him a small glare before turning towards the porch steps. My mother let out another cry and they all waved as I started my car and began my journey. _

_I was helping the mover's carry the boxes into my apartment. I big built dark man was carrying a box of pictures. _

"_Be careful…" I warned but he dropped it on the floor in my room. _

_I growled and set down the box I was carrying. After they brought in the rest of my stuff they left, leaving me with no idea of where to begin. _

_I took a deep breath as I grabbed my car key and began opening the boxes. My room was actually very large, I still couldn't believe it was going to be so cheap living in such a nice place. _

_I still hadn't met the girl I would be living with but Ms. Zane told me she was coming back tonight when I picked up the key from her earlier. _

_I started putting my clothes into the closet and dresser that came with it. It made me wonder why someone else hadn't already moved in before me? I shrugged maybe I just have good luck….._

_I smiled and fixed my jeans on my waist as I bent down and put stuff away. After hours and hours of putting my things away and throwing out boxes, I glanced at the clock. 7:45pm. _

"_Wow…" I mumbled, "This takes longer than I thought."_

_I stretched , feeling like I deserved a break. My stomach growled and I laughed to myself. I hadn't bought any food yet, and I doubt there is anything in the fridge. _

_Just as I stepped out of my room, the front door flung open and a short dark haired girl was standing in the doorway. Her eyes darted at me and she gave a toothy smile. _

"_Hey im Reino.." I waved a little as she took a few steps towards me. _

_Before I knew it that crazy girl charged at me, crushing and squeezing me. _

"_I heard so much about you roomie!" she squealed and rested her head on me hugging me. _

_Her luggage cut off my air and I tried to pry her arms off of me. _

"_Can you please get off?" I whispered, though I was trying to yell._

_She looked up at my eyes and smiled, "I'm Melinda King," she went back to hugging me. _

_I gripped her arms and finally ripped her off of me. Gasping and stepping away from her, I leaned down putting my palms on my knees. _

"_I.."_

_I cut her off, "What the heck? Were you trying to kill me?!" I shouted. _

_She immediately pulled her knees to her body and hid her head. _

'_what the..' I thought. I thought about what had just happened, maybe I was too harsh. _

_I heard little sounds come from her, I felt guilty. I wasn't totally serious about her trying to kill me, but is she actually crying?…no, nobody would take what I said that way would they? But I just bearly met her, _

_I felt slightly guilty for making her cry. _

_I bent down next to her and tapped her arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_She didn't move. _

"_Melinda?" I shook her slightly._

_She tensed up and I began getting annoyed with her. _

"_Get up!" I pulled on her arms and yanked her up. She immediately cringed onto my waist tightly. _

_I looked down at her surprised and confused. She lifted her head and smiled evilly. _

_I had a nervous weird feeling in my stomach, why was she smiling… I pushed her away and tried to change the atmosphere around us. _

_She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Reino."_

_I gave an awkward smile and shook her hand, "Same."_

"_Are you hungry?" she perked up and had wide eyes. _

_I stared at her as she dropped her bags off her arms and went into the kitchen. _

_Was something wrong with her? I watched her closely, she was just crying a moment ago I was sure of it, how could she possible have such a dramatic change. My head was beginning to hurt thinking to much into all of this. _

_She was humming lively and started pulling food out of the cupboard. For some reason it surprised me the box of cream o' wheat she had pulled out didn't have dust on it. _

_She noticed my staring and smiled at me, "don't worry I'll make something to eat in no time."_

_She started cooking. _

_I couldn't bring myself out of my thoughts. First she tackles and smashes me , then she cries, and now she brought the feeling in the air of one who was cooking for a beloved family member or spouse. _

_My mind complete jumped to the worst conclusions…..what she was some crazy fanatic room mate like from the movie 'the room mate' and she was going to kill everyone around me….I mentally slapped and scolded myself, but my mind continued with the next scenario….what if she was a murder and that summer old oatmeal was secretly poisoned and she has killed all her past room mates. that's why no one lives here with her and the rent is so cheap, the neighbors and other building tenants have heard the screams and despairing moans of the victims…_

_I shook my head, ive been watching to many horror movies. _

_I looked up realizing she was looking at me waiting for me to say something. _

"_Um, nice…" I looked around and couldn't think of anything, stupidly I picked up one of her bags and pointed to the teddy bear pattern, "…bag."_

_She smiled and giggled like a child , "Do you want one? I have two!" she sounded so excited. _

_I cleared my throat and walked over to the small counter she was on the other side of. _

"_You really don't have to make anything.." I felt stupid to make her do something like make me dinner. _

_She shrugged, "You didn't hear what I said before did you?"_

_I looked away from her and kept quiet. I cant believe I had been so rude, to just meet someone and ignore them. _

" _I asked if you wanted pees or carrots in your bowl." she placed the bowel in front of me. It smelled good, not like normal oatmeal…..my mind wandered, it's the smell of the poison…._

_I rolled my eyes at myself and smiled to her, "Thanks."_

_She screamed and I jumped back wondering what happened. _

_She climbed onto the counter and grabbed my hands, holding them. _

_I looked at her worried, scared, and confused. _

"_You're the first to accept my cooking! I just know were are going to be best friends!"_

_She smiled at me happily and hummed. _

_I pulled my arms away and stared at her. She wasn't crazy was she? How could someone behave in such a way? _

_I pulled my hands away from her and she giggled grabbing her bowl of food and eating it. _

_She raised her eyebrows at me, "Are you not going to eat?"_

_I blinked stupidly before snapping back to myself, "Ya, thanks again.."_

_I grabbed my bowl and sat down at the table. While we ate Melinda talked , and talked and talked and talked. That girl did not shut up. _

_But I did come to one conclusion she wasn't mentally insane, just VERY annoying and friendzy. _

_Though I did learn a lot about her. _

_She's 16, in her second year of college, has five older brothers, that live with her parents not far from here. _

_She majored in arts, literature and math. Her five older brothers had a band that played in a small café, a few blocks away from the college campus, every Friday and Saturday night. Her parents owned a grocery store nearby, and they have been happily married for over 23 years. Her brother's names were, Aaron, Jacob and Jack who were twins, Ethan, and Sloan. Theirs ages were, 22, 19, 19, 18, and 17. _

_I looked at her confused, "If your family lives so close, why don't you live at home?"_

_I regretted asking as soon as she responded. She jumped up , standing on our counter, and pointed up at the ceiling, _

"_That is an excellent question, which I shall answer!" she shouted and smiled at me, "Its because of the 'birds and the bees'."_

_I stared at her waiting for her to laugh. When she didn't I got very confused. _

"_the birds and the bees?" I shook my and furrowed my eyebrows. _

_My mind went through terrible scenarios, what if it was like some terrible brothel, but with guys. And she was sent away to be kept out of trouble with sex-crazed brothers…._

_I shook my head, clearly I have been spending too much time around the stupid guys back home, and their craziness had got to me. _

_That kind of scenario is not even possible, blood related relatives wouldn't do that to one another that was just wrong. ….but what did 'the birds and the bees' possibly have to do with why she doesn't live at home._

_Melinda got a very serious look on her face and came over to me. She looked around as if to check for someone who would be spying on us, and lowered her voice looking straight into my eyes, _

"_My brother Aaron told me about the birds and the bees."_

_She paused and looked around the room again, "And I just had to move out after that, I was afraid of being attacked."_

_She stood up straight and I sat in my seat. Frozen. Did she just say 'attacked..' …I shook my head. There is no where such a crazy scenario could be true. _

_I looked at her, I couldn't not ask, "What are the birds and the bees?"_

_She shivered and looked away from me, "the birds hide in my closet and the bees wouldn't leave. They just kept flying into my window and I couldn't concentrate. Aaron said they were trying to attack and college girls are their only prey."_

_I blinked and started laughing at her. That was an epic joke, I cant believe how on edge she had me. _

_I wiped a tear from my eyes and patted her arm, "that was good.." _

_After taking another bite of my food, I looked up at her. She was looking at me like a confused kid. _

_I stopped smiling, "that wasn't a joke was it?"_

_She turned her head slightly sideways, "Aaron would never lie to me, he told me himself, so I had to move out it was the only way.." she sounded like she was going to cry again, "Why would you laugh at my biggest fear, friends don't laugh at one another.."_

_She somehow sat down in a corner and the aura around her was like a sea of despair. _

_I shrugged, " I just met you, I can hardly agree we can call each other friends." my voice sounded slightly cold towards her. _

_I put my bowl in the sink and looked at her, "Melinda, you do realize that's not what the birds and bees really are?" _

_She stood up and slowly marched towards me. Grabbing onto my leg , _

"_Not gain…." u grumbled and rolled my eyes. _

"_They are the most feared creatures on the planet! I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I just couldn't stay there any longer I had to move out! Or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on school with all there noise and taunting! Please forgive me!"_

_I rolled my eyes, finally realizing how I was going to have to interact with this crazy girl so she would come out of her moments of despair and overdramatic cries, which were getting on my nerves._

"_Melinda!" I shouted, getting her attention before continuing, "if you don't let go of my leg…" I quickly thought of a threat, a stupid one, but it was all I could think of, "..Or I'll call the birds and the bees!"_

_Her eyes went wide and she let go of my leg, "you can do that?" she whispered. And began mumbling to herself. _

_I was surprised something so stupid would make her let go of me but if she seriously believed that, im guessing her brother's use her gullibility to their advantage. _

_I walked over to my bedroom door feeling tired and wanting to go to bed. _

_Melinda ran over and stood in front of me blocking the way. _

_She held out all her finger s right in my face and shouted, "Rule #1 of life long Friendship: Sleepovers are always required."_

_I rolled my eyes and shoved her out of my way, "No."_

_I quickly slammed my door shut and locked it, so she couldn't come in. _

"_tomorrow works for me too." she yelled from the other side of the door before walking away and going to her own room. _

_I sat down on my bed and yawned. That girl was tiring, I put my head in my hands frustrated, what if she wouldn't let me study once school starts? What if every day is just as unexpected and crazy like tonight was? _

_I don't think I can live with such a person….._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36:

Reino's P.O.V.

Its been a week since I moved in with that insane girl. I talked with Ms. Zane about moving and she laughed telling me I already signed the lease and couldn't get out of it. I didn't believe her, but school started today and I didn't have time to move either. I would just ignore Melinda and avoid her the best I can, which was going to be hard. Every time I left the apartment she either followed me or sat like a dog waiting for my return. Though yesterday I helped my dad move in with his friend, so I didn't have to deal with her.

She keep calling us 'friends' and 'roomies', but she only ever talked about her family. Which was nice that she didn't ask about me cus im sure she would through a fit about it if I didn't answer, and I wasn't going to tell a blabbermouth like her about my family.

I woke up and showered. I heard an annoying beep noise come from her room.

After a few minutes I invited myself in to stop the annoying alarm she had going on.

I flung the door open and ripped her alarm clock cord out of the wall. Glaring at the sleeping girl I turned towards her and shook her violently.

"Get up!" I screamed.

She tossed and turned, "5 more minutes…" she mumbled.

I groaned frustratingly…..a few days ago she made me get up at 5am to help her buy food from the grocery store… but when something important like school starts she stays like a rock.

I stormed out of the room and came back with a jug of water.

"Rise and shine!" I shouted as I splashed her.

She jumped up and stared at me then smiled.

I looked at her confused but as she started running towards me with her arms open, I escaped the room.

"You do care about me! You do care about me!" she laughed and screamed merrily as she chased me around the apartment, trying to hug me.

I frowned and kept a good distance between us as I avoided her arms, "I did it because I despise people who aren't serious about school!"

She stopped and went into her 'sea of despair'

"you despise me…?" she mumbled and a tear fell from her eyes.

I felt sad inside and looked at her . I made my way next to her and she immediately grabbed my arm pulling me into a hug. I groaned , I fall for her sad eyes every time, when was I going to be immune . I was getting used to her invading my personal space and didn't try to break free.

I hid back a smile and looked at my watch, 7:45am. "WE gotta go!"

She let go of me and ran into her room. I jumped up ,grabbed a few pieces of bread and two apples out of the fridge as breakfast for the two of us.

Melinda appeared out of her room dressed in a pair of odd looking pants and a t-shirt with a teddy bear on it, I swallowed the wanting to ask what she was wearing, realizing we were going to run out of time to get to school. Once we parked I took off sprinting and Melinda ran towards the art building.

My first class was Math 10/50. I ran into the room and took a seat. Right as I sat down a bell rang and everyone else sat down. I let out a deep breath , "I made it.." I mumbled as the teacher introduced himself and my first college semester officially began.

The day went by in a blur. I ran from one class to another, took millions of notes and wrote down lists of books I needed to buy.

I sat down in the campus library waiting for Melinda to get out of class. I wonder if she even gets along with anyone? If I didn't have to live with her I wouldn't pay any attention to her at all. She was so weird and crazy, but I guess there has got to be more than one person out there like her, maybe she has friends she will hang out with them, then ill be free of spending so much time with her.

I looked up when I heard laughing. Melinda was walking with a group of people and they were all smiling and laughing. Though it looked as if they were all friends, something seemed off about it.

I stood up and approached them with a small smile, "Hey Melinda, you ready to go?"

She smiled, but I noticed the group walking with her all froze.

"Yup!" she waved to the group.

I stared them down, ignoring my urge to ask about things, I grabbed my backpack and walked outside with Melinda.

"Are those your friends, Melinda?" I looked at her.

"No…." she wouldn't look up at me, "their just people I had classes with last semester."

I ignored her answer, "that's good that your friends keep in touch with you, if you want to go hang out with them Im sure they'd give you a ride home."

She shook her head and grabbed my arm, "Reino, is my only friend. I don't know those other people."

I gave her a weird look and we walked to my car.

For the first time Melinda was silent. The whole car ride back to our apartment she didn't say a word. I looked at her every now and then. Her expression was one I didn't think a hyper person like her could portray.

Once we got 'home'. I realized I needed to buy all my books before I could study anything.

I looked at the weirdo walking into her room.

"Im going out…."

She cut me off turning around swiftly and almost smiling, "to buy your books?"

I shoved my list into my back pocket and smiled, "Ya…"

She cut me off again, which made me annoyed at her.

"I know the best store to buy them at! And they have them for a good deals too!"

She gleemed and dropped her backpack on the floor then ran into her room and returning with a child's teddy bear backpack. That girl had everything in teddy bears. Childish, right?

"I need a book for my literature class anyways."

She appeared next to me. Smiling at me like a lunatic.

Did I really want to take her with me? I'd probably have to give her a ride anyways…..

I slumped my shoulders and headed back out of the apartment as She linked our arms and skipped.

I went to get into my car.

She pulled on my arm and pointed down the street,

"Its just down that way next to the café,"

She paused before holding up two fingers in my face, "Rule # 2 of Life Long Friendship: Friends take opportunities to go on walks where they can talk and enjoy such beautiful days together!"

I shrugged and started walking next to her. She squealed and held onto my arm.

"So.." I started, "What's with those friendship rules and stuff?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Aaron told me the 12 rules of life long friends. Jacob and Jack told me how to find who would be my life long friend."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Which is…?"

"they said my life long friend would be cute and want to meet my brothers."

I narrowed my eyes, she didn't realize her brothers are using her to meet girls. She believed so many things and most of them were told to her by her brothers. I felt a little bad for her , that her own brothers would do that to her, but if I had someone like her in my family I would do the same thing.

I smiled at her, "so im your life long friend?"

She shook her head and I gave her a confused look.

"You're my spirit sister."

I laughed a little, "what's a spirit sister?"

She pointed ahead of us , "There's the book store!"

She smiled at me before running ahead and spinning around in front of the entrance doors.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a small smile. Okay, so maybe I had misunderstood this girl…..but I still don't think were friends or sisters, or whatever she thinks. Were just roommates.

I opened the door and we both walked in. Melinda spoke casually with the clerk handing him her list of books and he went to get them for her.

I looked around, it was a music slash book store, they had posters on the walls of bands and cd's covering one side of the store, and college books on the other.

They cashier came back with a stack of books and turned to me, "Do you have a list too?"

I nodded and pulled it out. He took it and disappeared again. Melinda wandered around on the music side of the store.

I noticed a big poster of Big Time Rush on the window. They also had their own display for their album.

I walked over unknowingly and stared at them.

Melinda noticed this and popped up next to me, "Are you a fan too?"

I stared at her, "No."

She picked up a copy of their CD, "I love these guys!" she squealed and grabbed a poster.

"Lets hang this up in our living room!" she raced over to the register and set her pile of stuff down.

I followed her and shook my head, "No, if you want it hang it up, it has to be where I don't have to look at it."

She made a frowny face and stuck out her bottom lip.

I looked away from her, not giving in.

She gave up , "Fine, but you will love these guys once you hear them sing," she looked up for emphasis, "their voices are like those an angel would have."

I smiled to myself while she mumbled about her love for them. Man, if those guys heard her they would laugh so hard their pants would get soaked. My mind trailed, Kendall wasn't acting so weird those last fews days because of that joke I played on him, was he? My thoughts got deeper, it couldn't have been that right? I mean he's always joking about 'getting' with me, but he's not actually serious….o my heck, what if he was serious, I mean it seems to be happening a lot lately that ive been oblivious to people liking me. But is it too conceited to assume he might actually have feelings for me? I mean , now that I consider it, it kind of makes sense. He's been teasing me since I first met him, he hits on me like when ever he comes around, and he did try to kiss me that night we got lost on the bus…..but if that's all true then why hasn't he asked me out? The mere fact that he's doing all that, without stating how he really feels makes him come off as a jerk…..and I have been seeing things different than what they really are, like Caleb not being gay. I still cant comprehend how I didn't catch that one….. So, if Kendall likes me then the reason he's acted weird since that night is because he really wanted me to kiss him, but the fact of knowing that I don't feel the same way by it all being a joke to me hurts him so he has been quiet and cant find it in him to mess with me anymore… I went over all this in my head. No, its not possible. Im just being conceited thinking he likes me. I laughed, 'cant believe I actually thought he could like me. I really need to lay off the tv shows, their frying my brain and keeping me from using common sense'

I rolled my eyes at myself, Kendall liking me….what a joke.

Melinda and I left the store and walked back to my apartment. The books I got were heavy.

"..and James is so amazing.."

I cut her off, not caring about everything she had said the whole way back, "How do you carry all that up all these stairs?" I complained.

She shrugged, keeping everything in her arms. How did she make it look so easy?

"Do you want me to carry some of yours too?"

I looked at her already full arms, I couldn't so that to her…, I shook my head and she continued walking up the stairs.

"Seriously this place should have an elevator," I mumbled as I tried my best keeping up with her.

After taking a five minute break once I got to the apartment, I set spread out all my books on the desk in the living room and began studying. Melinda promised to be quiet and not bother me, which I wasn't sure how long she could keep that promise.

I studied for a few hours and finished all my assignments I was given that day. I stood up stretched and let out a yawn. I looked around and Melinda was cooking in the kitchen. Surprisingly she was making absolutely no sound.

I gave a tired smile and walked over there, "Smells good."

She didn't even look at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her.

"Melinda?" I leaned a little closer, still not getting a response.

What could possibly be wrong with her now, usually she jumps at the chance to speak. Maybe I broke her or something…..

I waved my hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink.

I rolled my eyes remembering I told her to be quiet until I said I was done.

"I'm done." I mumbled and she immediately lit up and jumped.

"Awesome!" she squealed and clapped her hands, "Dinner is almost ready darling!"

She stirred what ever was in the pan.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Why'd you call me darling?"

She held up three fingers and gleamed, "Rule #3 of Life Long Friendship: we use pet names for each other, while during sleepovers and meals."

I gave her a confused smile, "Why?"

She looked at me like I was stupid, " in movies how couples do that for each other it actually originally started with friends who spoke to each other under those similar circumstances and Life Long Friends always do it to , to carry on the tradition of the first ever friends.."

I finished the last part of her sentence with her, "Your brother Aaron told you that."

Though she said, "My brother Aaron told me this."

She looked at me and smiled, "We just finished a sentence together!"

She go excited and mumbled before spouting out, "This type of bond is like the ones I have with my teddy bears!"

I stopped smiling and looked at her but figured she would tell me what she meant whether I asked or not.

And she did,

"this is a secret only me and my brothers know," she glanced around the room, then turned back to me,

"My teddy bears always finish my sentences, in their heads" she pointed to her head.

I bit back a small laugh as she continued, "Jacob, Jack and Aaron, told me that stuffed teddy bears have this ability to hear everything you say around them and in their heads they can always predict what you say and they finish your sentences with you."

I nodded, and figured I would have some fun with her too, "did you also know they can predict when its going to be cold?" I gave her a dead serious look and she leaned closer to me.

"Aaron said that was only a myth back in the 80's" her face was even more serious than mine.

I blinked stupidly, "Okay, remind me to never meet your brothers."

Melinda dropped her jaw and frowned, "but I want you to meet them, they would like you and you would like them."

I shook my head, "I don't think so,"

She shrugged her shoulders and dished our food into bowls, "You'll change your mind."

I smiled at her as I ate my food and she went back to talking about Big Time Rush. If she met them her heart would probably stop. She went on endlessly and I just let all her words pass in one ear and out the other. Mostly, because I already knew about everything and didn't care too much for it.

I started thinking a little about what James was probably doing right now….he and Riley were probably on some romantic date together. Holding hands, hugging and kissing…. I felt jealous that I had to hide everything when I was briefly with him, but she didn't. there were pictures of them everywhere. I didn't want everyone to know about us, drawing that much attention to myself would've been annoying and inconvenient, but I didn't want to just keep it all locked up inside my heart, wishing and dreaming that someday Riley wont be around and I might be able to take her place next to him.

I frowned at myself, who was I kidding? I should just let go of it and move on, he was happy and I didn't need to worry about him…..so why did I feel torn inside? I cant decide whether to move past him or wait for another opportunity. I mentally scolded myself, I cant believe Im letting myself think about all this again, just move past it already and focus on whats really important in life, like school and actually deciding on what im going to become…which reminded me my dad wanted me to come over for dinner tomorrow I could practice and he could meet Melinda.

I smiled and cut her off from what ever she had been saying,

"Hey , do you wanna go somewhere for dinner tomorrow?"

She crinkled her nose and held up her hands, "I am so sorry but im not a lesbian…if.."

I burst out laughing and she gave me a confused look.

"im not asking you out, my dad invited us over to his house for dinner and he wants you to come.."

I wiped a tear away from my eye and smiled at her, giggling again.

She blushed and stared off into space, "No one ever invited me to meet their dad before.."

She looked at me nervously her face getting darker red, "Sorry but Aaron told me any girl who says that is a lesbian, but I know your not and im sorry for doing that.."

I decided to tease her, I stood up as I walked past her to put my dish in the sink, I put my mouth dangerously close to her eye and whispered seductively, "It can be a date if you want.."

She turned to mush and mumbled to herself letting her face almost turn purple with embarrassment.

I shook my head as I put my dish aside and laughed quietly at her. She was squealing and squirming in her seat at the table.

Maybe this weirdo is actually kind of fun to be around….

I went to head into my room, and she ran in there.

I raised and eyebrow and walked over opening the door. She was holding onto the leg of my bed.

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "You want to have a sleepover?"

She looked up at me hopefully, "Yes! Can we.."

I cut her off coldly, "No."

I started prying her arms and legs off the bed.

"PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! I want us to have a sleepover!" she cried out.

I yanked on her, "No, I don't want to sleep with you, now get out!" I growled and finally pulled her off.

I carried her to the doorway and literally threw her out of my room.

Slamming and locking the door before she could come in.

"Fine, tomorrow then, "She paused and started walking towards her room, "Good night Reino."

"Good night, Melinda." I whispered to myself knowing she couldn't hear me.

**A/N: SOOOOO! I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE WHAT IS HAPPENED! I LOVE THIS NEW CHARACTER I HAVE ADDED , SHE IS SO MUCH FUN TO CREATE AND WRITE! I LOVE THE 'MELINDA' CHARACTER! I KNOW THIS IS KINDA OF A STUPID PART TO END THIS CHAPTER BUT IM GOING TO BE UPDATING A LOT SINCE I HAVE TIME OFF CUS MY ACCIDENT AND CHRISTMAS AND I FEEL UP TO IT! **

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A LOT OF FUN THIS YEAR FOR CHRISTMAS! I USUALLY DON'T GET INTO THE SPIRIT UNTIL LIKE THE DAY BEFORE BUT THIS YEAR I FEEL SO INSPIRED AND JUST LOVE EVERYTHING THAT IS HAVING TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS! OH YA , IM GETTING READY TO START PLANNING MY SPECIAL FIFTY CHAPTER!**

**STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT YET, STILL DECIDING…**

**BUT IF THERE IS ANY PARTICULAR THING THAT ANY OF YOU READERS ARE CURIOUS ABOUT OR SOME KIND OF EPIC RANDOM THING SOMEONE IN THE STORY COULD DO… **

**THE THINGS I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT WRITING THIS SPECIAL 50****TH**** CHAPTER ABOUT ARE **

**1. SOMETHING IN MELINDAS PAST , LIKE BEFORE SHE EVER MET REINO.**

**2. OR A SINGLE CHAPTED COMING FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF MELINDA**

**3. OR A CHAPTER WRITTEN FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF KENDALL…**

**YOU GUYS DECIDE! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THE 50****TH**** SPECIAL CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**

**WHAT EVER MOST READERS CHOOSE WILL BE WHAT I WILL WRITE IT ABOUT! **

**SO PLEASE, DON'T BE SHY!, LEAVE YOUR ANSWER AND A COMMENT/ REVIEW!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**___BIGTIMERUSHER422, BLUERAGINGFIRE, THE GUEST WHO LEFT A REVIEW, AND LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!_

_THANK YOU FOR LEAVING A REVIEW!PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS!_

**AND TO THE 13 FOLLOWERS I HAVE GOTTEN! YOU MAY THINK ITS NOT A LOT BUT, IM GLAD TO BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR PEOPLE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE NICK PRODUCERS AND ACTORS. I LOVE THE FOUR AMAZING GUYS WHO ARE BELOVED BY MOST! **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: HEY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! NOT A LONG AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE I WAS PRETTY EAGER TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SO PLEASE ENJOY : )! AND IF YOU LOVE HARRY POTTER! READ alternate universe BY blueragingfire! ITS PRETTY FUNNY AND IDK, AMAZING! BUT ANYWAYS READ ON AND SOEEY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE…..**

**I SIMPLY AND MOST OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the song I use in this chapter. It's called "Love Alone" by Katelyn Tarver. The credit for it goes to her, and btr is nickelodeons**.

Chapter 37:

Reino's P.O.V.

As I walked up the steps to the red brick house I turned to my weirdo of a roommate and smiled.

Melinda was wearing a light pink summer dress with a teddy bear pattern. This girl seriously had weird taste, but in a strange sort of way it actually suited her short dark hair.

Her cheeks were a light pink and I laughed again to myself. She has been so overly cautious around me since my joke last night.

She was looking down at her feet mumbling when I pushed the doorbell.

I took in a deep breath and leaned next to her ear, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

We heard the lock unlatch and I looked up as my dad smiled wide, "I'm so glad you came"

He gave me a warm hug and turned to Melinda.

He completely froze, staring at the way she was dressed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and introduced them, "Dad, this is my roommate Melinda," I turned to Melinda, "Melinda, this is my Dad."

She smiled wide, "Hello, it really is a pleasure to meet you, I wish I could say I knew more about you but Reino doesn't have a diary, so im kinda at a loss."

She held out her hand and h shook it. A smiled grew across my dad's face and he invited us in.

Stupidly, I only just realized what she had said. I turned towards her grabbing her arm tightly and scowling,

"you went through my stuff?!"

Melinda smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "was I not supposed to?"

I looked into her eyes, and hit my forehead with my hand. Knowing how these things usually went im guessing her going through my stuff was something her brothers told her to do.

And right on the mark.

"Aaron, said that friends are supposed to in case they are hiding secret-loves from one another." She spoke a-matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off turning back to my dad.

He clapped his hands together, "I made your favorite, rice and chicken."

I smiled as he continued, "And apple cobbler for dessert."

Melinda gleamed and jumped, "I love food!"

My dad gave her a confused look before laughing with me.

He leaned closer to Melinda, "I bet Reino didn't tell you about her special talent?"

Her jaw dropped and she lit up like a fire. Before she could say anything my dad turned to me,

"We still have some time before dinner if you want to practice?"

Melinda turned to me nodding her head vigorously and drooling like an idiot.

I glanced over at the piano, then back to my dad, "I guess…"

Melinda cut me off by screaming and jumping.

I smiled at her and followed my dad over to the piano.

He took a seat and handed me a paper.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I want you to try a new kind of song."

I looked back down at the paper as he started playing the piano…

The piano intro was soft and soothing. I read the first line and waited for my starting point in the music notes.

I glanced back at Melinda who was watching so intently as she waited for me to start singing.

I gave a small smile and began.

"_I told you my hearts leaning towards you, a little more than I knew something was scaring you."_

James' face flashed in my mind and I suddenly felt a breeze in the room, but I didn't let it stop me.

"_is it too much, or too fast, or too forward?_

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?_

I suddenly felt a small pain in my chest as I continued to sing the next part..

"_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold , _

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone_

_I can't love alone."_

I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep James out of my mind.

Instead I looked over at Melinda as I started the next verse. She was completely in shock staring at me with wide eyes and her jaw to the floor.

I smirked and started singing the next verse.

"_I tried not to fall so far for you, _

_Now I can't get away from anything you say._

_You make me feel nervous and stupid, _

_Whenever I tell you, I'm tired of playing games._

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide."_

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath before beginning the chorus again.

"_it's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same. _

_I need to know if, I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go. _

_I can't love alone."_

My dad smiled up at me and nodded for me to continue as he sang the next part with me.

"_Oh, I can't stay here wondering if you want me, _

_If you don't take me you should leave."_

My dad nodded again and let me finish the rest of the song alone.

"_it's on the line, I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone, _

_I can't love alone." _

I almost whispered the last line,

"_I can't love alone…."_

My dad finished the rest of the piano part and turned to me, "That was very good,"

He turned and looked at Melinda, "I think you broke her."

I gave a small smile and looked at her, she was staring off into the distance.

"Melinda?" I walked over and poked her.

As if it was a reflex she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I looked down at her, before I could speak Melinda did,

"I never leave you alone! I promise, so you'll never have to love alone," she cried into my t-shirt.

I smirked and pulled her off of me, ignoring what she had said, "So what did you think?"

My dad leaned closer to hear her answer.

She looked at him then back at me before shouting and swinging my arms with hers into the air,

"It was amazing! I didn't know you were a singer, your voice is so beautiful!"

I yanked my arms from hers, "I'm hungry, let's eat."

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and led us into the kitchen.

I took a seat at the table and Melinda sat next to me.

After bringing the food and dishes over to the table my dad sat across from us.

"So, how long before you get your own house up here?" I started filling my plate with rice.

My dad shrugged, "Once business makes it possible, but Ed told me to stay as long as I want."

I looked up at him and took a bite of my food, " Is he not here tonight?"

"No, his mother-in-law recently passed away so they are out of town at the funeral."

I nodded my head and turned to Melinda.

She was staring from me to my dad and back.

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

She looked at my dad then back at me. This time my dad looked up and her with the same confused expression.

My dad and I glanced at each other before looking back at the quiet girl.

"You didn't choke and die?" she stared at us confused.

I blinked a few times and furrowed my eyebrows at her, "Excuse me?"

My dad looked at her double the confusion on his face.

Melinda pointed at our plates, "You guys didn't choke and die?!" she sounded frustrated.

My dad frowned at her, "Why would we choke and die?"

Melinda looked at me then to my dad, "If you don't bless your foo before eating it, then you're supposed to choke on it then die."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. My dad's curiosity got the better of him and he asked,

"Who told you something so ridiculous?"

Melinda frowned, "Aaron said…" she mumbled the rest.

My dad looked at me for an explanation. I just made a coo-coo sign and shrugged.

He nodded and smiled at the now very depressed girl, "Then we shall say grace."

I started choking on my food, and Melinda jumped up and started patting my back.

I put my hands down on the table and coughed violently.

Once I stopped, I stared at my dad, "say grace?"

"There's.."

Melinda cut him off, " Aaron never lies! We have to say grace Reino, im so sorry you almost died, I was going to say something before you took a bite but I would have hated to ruin meeting your dad for the first time by pushing my beliefs onto you guys." She rambled, "I will never let it happen again I promise."

I stared at her weirdly, her eyes pulled me in and I couldn't not give in.

"Okay.."

I looked up at my dad, and we connected our palms together across the table.

Melinda began saying grace.

We had never said 'grace' before. It was kind of weird, but thinking about Melinda It kind of makes sense. Everything I've heard about her family is strange, her brother, her parents, even her pet goldfish she told me about.

We all lifted our heads once Melinda finished, and began eating. I ate more carefully and slowly as to not choke again.

Melinda talked up a storm with my dad. She told him about school her family and asked millions of questions. Every now and then my dad would smile at me and answer her inquiries.

I was mainly quiet and studied the house we were in.

It was actually quite large, with tall ceiling and brown-red furniture, each matching one another. The floors in the kitchen were a bright white tile pattern, and the carpets matched them. Thinking about it now, I don't remember my dad having a friend named Ed.

I gave him a skeptical look before looking around as I ate, this place was pretty high-class, I was beginning to wonder about Ed.

All my dad told me was that he was a 'friend', but what kind of friend exactly? Was he some old college acquaintance? He couldn't be someone that my dad used to give lessons to, I knew all of his students and 'Ed' wasn't one of them…..and who else knew about my dad? He was in jail for the last 3 years, was he able to keep contact with many people he knew? There had to be someone, someone who knew who I was, someone who was a 'good friend' of my dad's, someone who knew….everything.

I let out a small sigh before taking another bite of my food, did such a person exist? I thought about more intently, resulting in figuring out nothing.

Maybe it's someone I don't know, I thought about it….someone who knows about my dad, my mom, my 'new' family members, my birthday, and is a good friend to my dad…..

A headache started coming, but I couldn't stop. I felt like I was getting closer to figuring it out…and someone I don't know…

I thought more about it before coming back to reality, something was definitely off about this 'Ed', and my dad was hiding it from me.

I broke into Melinda and my dad's conversation, "I don't remember an Ed.." I looked my dad in the eyes.

He froze for a second before smiling again, "Sweetie you don't know Ed.."

Melinda cut him off, "Is he like some famous star your training?" she sounded excited and slid to the edge of her chair waiting for a reply.

I stared at my dad trying to read his mind. If he was worried at all by my question, he was good at hiding it.

"Ed, is a…" he looked away for a split second and I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth, "Ed is an old friend, I never brought him by when you were younger so you probably don't remember him."

I stared at him, why was he lying? But knowing how he was, I knew he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pried.

I nodded and gave him the benefit of the doubt for now, "Oh, that makes sense, I guess." I mumbled and finished my food.

Melinda began talking again as if nothing had happened and we all finished our dinners and cleaned up after dessert.

The quieter I was the more my dad gave me worried glances. He didn't like my silence, but didn't address it and kept talking to our guest.

Melinda gleamed and squealed every time my dad would tell her something about me.

My dad smiled and laughed at her silly behavior and listened to her crazy stories about her family and her brothers.

"My brother's band is so cool! You should come with us to watch them perform at the café!"

We were now all gathered in the living area sitting on the couches; Melinda clung to my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder.

My dad smiled at her, "that sounds like fun," he gave me a small smile, "Maybe, I will."

Melinda continued to ramble on, "But I guess there not as good as this other band."

She gave a hopeful look to him, "have you ever heard of Big Time Rush?! They are so amazing and so much cooler than my brothers!..."

My dad gave me a skeptical look and nodded, as if to acknowledge the fact that I hadn't told her about my 'family'.

I looked away and kept quiet, I didn't want to give the girl a heart attack she'd probably die if I told her.

Melinda rambled on a while longer before, beginning to yawn.

My dad chuckled and stood up looking at his watch, "It's getting late and I'd hate for you guys to be too tired for school tomorrow.."

I nodded, "Ya, we should probably go."

Melinda gave a tired smile and followed me over to the front door.

"I'll see you later dad." I smiled giving him a small hug before opening the door.

Melinda shook his hand, "It was nice to meet you and I enjoyed the food, except the part where Reino almost died, and I love her, but not in the way she has told you her love interests are, im sorry I cant make her happy in that way," she gave an enormous smile, "Goodnight!"

My dad began to nod his head and smile until he realized what she had said. I knew the exact moment when he caught on because his eyes went wide and he shouted, "Wait….my daughter what?!"

I opened my car door and shook my head at Melinda as she climbed in the car.

"Reino!" he shouted again before watching us drive away.

It wasn't worth explaining, besides Melinda just likes to talk; my dad will forget about it soon enough.

Melinda smiled at me as we drove back to our apartment, I decided I was going to have some fun with her; since apparently she thinks I'm a lesbian.

"So…" I cleared my throat, "You've met my dad now, does that mean we can take our relationship to the next step?"

Melinda blush violently and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

I looked away from her so I wouldn't laugh and she would realize I wasn't joking.

Melinda seemed to be thinking it over in her head. After getting no verbal response I started to worry, maybe I was joking too much about this 'in that way', what if she takes me seriously….she wouldn't right?

No, this gullible girl wouldn't be like that, she'll probably just decline like girls do to guys.

I decided I had enough silence trying to figure out what Melinda was thinking, but just before I could say anything she finally answered me,

"Does that mean we can have a sleep over?!" her voice was high pitched and girly and she leaned over from her seat to cling to my arm.

I didn't attempt to push her away because I was driving, and obviously I don't want to wreck.

I thought about this for a minute…I could turn her question into something obscene, she'd most likely turn beet red and giggle.

I smirk to myself as I spoke, "You do realize what that means, right?"

I looked at her and winked.

Just as I predicted she immediately turned beet red and giggled nervously. She covered her cheeks with her palms innocently, and I couldn't hold back.

I started laughing, and once I started I couldn't stop. She looked at me confused and tilted her head slightly.

This made me laugh even harder, she was so innocent and infantile.

Tears began to come into my eyes and I wiped them away as we pulled up to our apartment building.

I felt a warm feeling inside me, it was a new feeling to me something I began trying to identify.

I looked at this girl and my heart melted, she was entertaining and always made me give into to her silly acts of randomness…..I'm not saying im in love with her, trust me I'm not like that, but she was growing on me, slowly each day, instead of finding her annoying im starting to play along with her and tease her….. I've never had someone like this before around, she was so weird….maybe this is the starting of something everyone calls 'friends'….but its different than I had thought it would be. Friends are people who are obligated to tell each other their weakness'. …..and I would NEVER tell her about my secrets, though other than my dad and mom she IS the only one I have shared my voice with, but that only was because if im going to start practicing and performing in theater it would be inconvenient keeping it from her when we live together…at least that's why I thought I wanted to show it to her….

Maybe friends arent people who just show others their weakness' and secrets, maybe friends are people who trust one another and care for them in a non romantic but still special way?


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: FINALLY! I KNOW I HAVE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE UPDATING, ITS BECAUSE OUR COMPUTER IS BEING STUPID, SO ITS BEEN A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO WRITE BUT IM WORKING ON IT SO I HOPE I HAVENT DISAPPOINTED ANYONE BY TAKING FOREVER! And sorry I jump past such a huge timeline, but not a lot happens for college people during the school semesters so I couldn't come up with much to write…so sorry in advance, but you'll still love this chapter so continue! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**BUT ANYWAYS CH38 IS HERE!**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH( SAD I KNOW, JK) BUT THEY ARE FOUR TOTALLY AMAZING GUYS WHO I HAVE FALLEN MADLY IN LOVE WITH! PLUS ITS REALLY LATE RIGHT NOW SO I LIKE TO RAMBLE, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!1**

Chapter 38:

Reino's P.O.V.

"Ugh!" I threw my arms in the air before pounding my head down onto my apartment kitchen table.

Melinda was down the street at her parents grocery store buying food to fill our fridge with. I was trying to study but my brain was completely fried.

This week was getting so hectic. Midterms were coming up and I needed total concentration so I could pass. I wasn't failing my college classes, but I wasn't planning on failing that's why I am studying so hard.

I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. It had small teddy bears on the ends of each hand.

I smiled, Melinda had some pretty weird fetishes. 6:03 pm. She'll probably be a while at the store, maybe ill walk there so she wont have to carry everything back by herself.

Last week I made her buy groceries too. That crazy girl carried 16 bags all the way down the street by herself. I played the short memory in my mind…

_I was cleaning up the apartment so I could study in a more tidy area. The front door flew open and a pile of bags came barging in. _

"_What the….did you buy the whole store?" I ran over to help her carry the bags into the kitchen. _

_Melinda gave an exhausted smile, "I bought everything that was apple flavored…." she was breathing deeply from such a hard trip back. _

_I stared at her raising my eyebrows, "Why would you even do that?"_

_She pulled apple flavored crackers out of a bag and apple juice out of another, _

_I looked at the crackers with disgust, but she just smiled, _

"_Because you like apples and I wanted to get you something you would like.." she hugged me tightly and closed her eyes. _

_I pulled away from her grip and she watched as I pulled everything out of the bags and placed it on our counter…she wasn't lying everything she bought WAS apple flavored. _

_I gave her a disapproving look, "was it really necessary to buy everything that said apple on it?"_

_She slowly started to frown and went into a state of depression, mumbling, "But it was for you….."_

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Taking a deep breath a mumbled, "thank you.."_

_She beamed right back to her 'happy-go-crazy' self and started showing me everything again before putting it away. _

_I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm for finding all these strange foods. _

It was warm, like always, so I slipped on my flip flops and headed out the door. I'll make sure we only get what we need instead of whatever she sees.

I felt happy getting out of the house, and taking a break from all that homework. I smiled to myself as I approached the store and opened the door, its funny….I've met her parents dozens of times here at their store, but not once have I come in contact with her brothers. Which I am VERY thankful for.

I walked into to be greeted by Melinda's father, Jerry.

"Hey Reino, lovely seeing you" he smiled wide and pointed down an aisle, "Melinda is right over there."

I smiled and headed in the same direction, "Thanks, Mr. King."

He nodded and greeted a few more people who walked in.

Melinda looked up at me from the pile of apples that were in front of her.

"Hey Dear!" she dropped her bags she was filling and jumped at me.

I took a step to the side, not wanting to be knocked over, and she fell to the floor.

That didn't seem to phase her, since she stood back up and smiled at me, "Did you come to shop with me?"

I looked over at her shopping cart, it was full of all the same apple products she came home with last week.

I shook my head, "No, im here to make sure we don't get anymore apple flavored crap that you keep finding."

She gave me a confused look.

I stared at her stupidly, "Im getting sick of the apple stuff, so quit buying it, " I paused, "unless you want to take responsibility for making me hate my favorite food?"

Her pupils went small and she shook her head vigorously. I smiled and nodded grabbing the shopping cart,

"Good, then lets get only what we need."

She nodded and began helping me empty the car as we returned all the apple-flavored items back to their places.

I lifted my finger up to show emphasis, "Now, to decide what we NEED," she was totally serious and looking at me waiting for me to finish,

"we NEED healthy food, so lets get some.." I led her to the dairy section of the store, "We need eggs, milk, and cheese."

Melinda quickly pulled out everything I said and then turned back to me waiting for my approval of what she grabbed.

I nodded and laughed at her behavior, "Yes, that's good." I looked around, "Now," I pointed my index finger into the air and shouted childishly, "To the bread section!"

I pushed the cart and raced Melinda through the store. We both smiled and laughed as we behaved this way as we got the rest of our necessities.

After paying for our groceries, I turned to open the door, only to be pushed down by five very obnoxious people. The bag of eggs was smashed , I dropped my jaw in disbelief.

Melinda didn't seem to notice, she just smiled and shouted, "Hey guys!"

Before anymore words were exchanged I stood up and pointed at them with the same death glare I only gave when I was seriously mad.

Inconsiderate, annoying, loud, stupid, men….I was boiling over with anger.

They all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

" WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I shouted, my face getting red with anger.

They all blinked stupidly as if they couldn't comprehend what I was talking about.

The tallest one in the middle, took a step closer and went to open his mouth.

I cut him off before he even could start, " DOES COMMON CURTISY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU PEOPLE?!"

I felt as if steam was coming out of my ears, "I HOPE YOU KNOW YOUR PAYING FOR THOSE!"

I gestured towards the broken eggs and the soggy carton.

Everyone was quiet and Mrs. King walked in from the back room. She gasped when she saw the seen before her eyes, " Aaron! Go get a mop and you boys clean this mess up!"

She turned to me grabbing my arms softly, "I am so sorry Reino, ill go get you a new carton."

She walked away heading towards the aisle with eggs.

The five boys smirked and started cleaning the mess up.

Melinda looked a little confused but she kept smiling like a dope.

I suddenly realized something, there were five boys, and Mrs. King addressed them like she does Melinda which means…..I just had my first encounter with the dreaded brothers I've been hearing about.

I watched them closely, remaining silent, remembering who they all were. Aaron was the eldest, also the one with the mop, he was tall with bright blue eyes and dark hair that looked messy and playful. Jacob and Jack were the easiest since they were twins, and seriously identical. Every line, muscle and piece of hair looked exactly as the others, they both had dark brown hair and green eyes. Despite their normal looks, they had something mischievous and unsettling about them. Ethan and Sloan were harder to figure out.

They were last two left, one had a few piercing down both his ears and bleached hair, while the other was dressed in a opened button down shirt, showing off a plain t-shirt, and jeans.

I watched them carefully, they all seemed to notice at the same time and smirked as they stood up.

The air around us suddenly felt tense, and I could feel a lump growing in my stomach.

I swallowed thinking of what I just barely did. I yelled at them, not even knowing who they are, I just shot my mouth off in anger…but they should have been watching where they were going so something like this wouldn't happen.

I narrowed my eyes at them, trying to seem as if I wasn't afraid; even though I was beginning to go scared out of my mind. What they are mad? What if they torture me or something…..oh no what have I done?…

Melinda seemed to pop up at just the right moment, her happy mood seemed to bring me back to reality.

She smiled at Aaron, " Hey Aaron," she waved her hands at the other four, "and you guys too. This is my friend Reino."

Aaron smiled at her and took a step towards me.

Melinda pointed to the rest, "And Reino these are my brothers."

Jacob and Jack frowned and simultaneously spoke, "Hey, you cant only introduce Aaron. We wanna know your friend too."

The boy with the bleached hair stepped past Aaron and leaned down towards me. All five of them were way taller than me, since Melinda is so short I didn't really imagine her brothers to be much taller.

He smiled flirtatiously, " Im Sloan, and obviously we'll be going out soon," he smirked, " So why don't we save the long talks and find a vacant room or storage space and move things along."

My eyes went wide and I pushed him away from me and stood behind Melinda. The other four boys rolled their eyes at Sloan and Ethan smacked the back of his head with a newspaper he grabbed off a counter nearby.

Ethan smiled, but it wasn't very friendly more of like he didn't like me, "sorry for his behavior, he's an idiot. But I may suggest wearing longer shorts in public."

I raised an eyebrow at him an looked down at my shorts. They weren't THAT short.

I stared at all of them and Melinda seemed to be enjoying me holding onto her, since she was daydreaming and grinning strangely.

Jacob and Jack stepped closer, they body movements and gestures were in perfect sync.

They pushed Melinda's head down and stared at me , "You do realize you us an apology right?"

I pulled my head out of the clouds and folded my arms, "What?"

Aaron stepped forward next to the twins, "Ya, yelling at people when you first meet doesn't really give a good impression."

I rolled my eyes but Ethan spoke before I could get a word out, " Ya, if this had been somewhere nicer that humiliation would cost us reps, and we would hold you responsible."

It was like hated emitted from Ethan's body when he spoke to me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I swallowed the feelings of fear and remembered it was THEIR fault in the first place,

"I do not owe you an apology." they all looked shocked at this and I continued, " and I don't care what kind of impression you have of me, im only waiting for my replaced eggs and then im going home."

I looked at my roommate, she was still in her own fantasies. I slapped her arm and she came back into reality, "Huh, whats going on again?"

Aaron slyly put his arm around her shoulder, "Melinda, your roommate is being completely rude to us,"

Melinda looked at me as if she was going to cry.

I shook my head, "No, he's lying to you, you were here when they bumped into me and broke our eggs."

She thought about it and nodded, "that is true Aaron, you guys broke our eggs…"

Aaron smile innocently, "But we didn't know any better, besides we didn't mean too"

Melinda nodded , "Reino," she spoke slowly, "You don't think you were a little harsh on them, it was just an accident.."

I blinked at her stupidly not believing her brother could have such an effect on her. She practically idolized me at home, or am I just too conceited….

I shook my head, her brothers were taking advantage of her and I wasn't gonna let this all turn on me,

"Melinda, your brothers are not innocent for this, cant you see how their always taking advantage of your gullibility?"

Melinda looked at al her brothers, who were putting their thumbs down and shaking their heads at me.

Aaron leaned down next to her ear, "Does she always try controlling you like this…"

I cut him off and growled at him, "I am not the one controlling her! She is always talking about the things you guys tell her and I think its just wro…"

"Stop it!" Melinda shouted and everyone looked at her shocked.

I blinked at her a few times.

To my surprise she frowned at me and glared, "Reino, my brothers would never do that to me, how could you say such a thing?" her eyes filled with tears and she dropped the bags in her arms before running out the door.

My heart felt as if I just got stabbed, I didn't realize she could respond that way to something. I never thought she could be hurt by anything…..

I fell to my knees in despair, she's always so strong willed, and happy….I never thought I'd see her look angry or hurt. But seriously, how can she not see how her brothers are using her?…..I thought about it a little more, but it wasn't exactly my place to say that to her. I just got so angry seeing how Aaron was talking to her only because he knew she would believe him.

Jacob and Jack threw their arms in the air, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to cancel that date we made for Melinda and that guy she really liked."

Sloan sighed and crossed his arms, " I cant screw around with a girl who hurt my sister so badly."

Ethan, rolled his eyes and gave me a piercing stare, "you really thought telling her that would make her happy, she practically worships us. I suggest you fix this before we find Melinda a new roommate."

I looked up at the five of them…..she seriously loved her brothers that much? Maybe im too used to Melinda always being by my side and doing what I want, and I didn't know she had a date tonight, oh no, what have I done?…..

I stood up quickly and glanced outside where Melinda had ran, " How do I fix it?"

They all looked at one another before a smirk grew on each face. I swallowed hard regretting that I had asked them. I was thinking since they obviously know her way better than I do they'd help me but I feel as if I've fallen into a set trap.

Aaron took a step closer, and I backed up as he kept coming closer. I was watching and my back hit the store window, where I stopped, and feared what was happening.

He put a hand on the window next to my head and pointed to a piece of paper, "Just bring her here and we'll fix it so you don't mess up."

I let out an angry breath feeling insulted, " honestly I was thinking her brothers couldn't possibly be as ignorant as she said, but.."

Jacob and Jack moved to both sides of me and leaned in closer with annoyed looks on theirs faces, "But what?"

I glanced at them then brought my eyes back to Aaron's big blue ones. I felt my eye twitch, I had never felt this angry before.

I glared straight into his eyes, "But I cant seriously believe people could treat their own family like this!"

I kept on going, " Do you guys not feel any sympathy for her? Just because she's gullible and believe whatever you tell her doesn't mean you can do tha…"

I immediately regretted letting myself get trapped, because Aaron cut me off. It wasn't by speaking he crashed his lips on mine. I was in shock for the few seconds, but I got back into my head and pushed him off of me.

I wiped my mouth and looked at him disgusted. I could feel my face slowly getting red, I was gonna kill him…..but seriously again. Caleb did this to me at the airport, but for something like this to happen again. I have got to remember to keep my guard up about these things, I forget what jerks surround me.

"You weren't shutting up and were all tired of listening to you." Aaron spoke nonchalantly , but the ends of his mouth were curved up into a well known smile. The devil smile.

I began shaking with anger and was ready to explode.

Mrs. King finally came back with my new carton of eggs, and at a perfect time too.

"so, sorry it took so long Reino, I…"

I cut her off, "Its fine." my glare never left Aaron's.

I angrily grabbed the egg carton and opened it.

The five brothers looked at me worried and took off running out of the store.

I ran after them, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I screamed and kept my eyes and aim on Aaron as I chased them down the street.

I threw an egg and it splattered on his head.

I felt happy and grabbed more eggs. I missed a few times before hitting Ethan and Sloan. Jacob and Jack were ahead of the rest of us, so I couldn't throw far enough to hit them.

I grabbed the last four eggs and dropped the carton as I hurried faster to get closer to Aaron. He was going to pay for that, oh I was gonna beat him to a pulp.

Aaron looked back and noticed I was gaining on him. He knocked over a few garbage cans that were on the sidewalk to try and slow me down.

I rolled my eyes he was an idiot, I was jumping over the garbage cans as I neared him, he was only slowing himself down since he had to stop to knock them over.

I shouted with victory as I took one last leap and tackled him to the ground.

"HAHA, your going to pay."

I held the eggs above his face as I sat on his stomach so he couldn't get up.

I was about to do as I planned when I realized he was smiling.

I frowned, "What?" feeling angrier that he would think this is funny.

He laughed, "girl are so much fun when their angry."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Really?" I said sarcastically before crushing the eggs in my hands as I dripped it all over his face.

He grabbed my hands and sat up almost dumping me on the sidewalk.

I let go of my hands and pushed me away from him as he began to wipe the egg off of his hair and face.

I laughed a little, he looked so stupid covered in yolk and slime.

He wiped his eyes and looked at me smiling.

Both of us burst out laughing. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.

He chuckled and tried to rip the phone out of my hands.

"No, no, no,…" I held onto it and tried to pull my hands out of his grip.

"You cant take such an embarrassing photo…"

It's weird, seconds ago I wanted to kill him and tear his guts into bacon strips, but since I don't really stay mad for very long, and if you've ever seen someone covered in eggs, you'd laugh too. Then I think we can probably start over again. Plus, I needed to buy some more eggs…..

I stood up and offered him my hand to help him up when a black car stopped by us and a blonde girl lifted her glasses to the top of her head.

She cleared her throat and gave me an annoyed look, "Aaron.."

He smiled at her , "Hey Chelsea,"

He pointed to me, "this is my sisters new roommate.."

She cut him off, "Just get in the car."

He waved to me before going over and climbing in her car.

She looked at me before turning over and pulling him into an aggressive kiss. I rolled my eyes, wow some people get jealous easy…..wait a second. If he has a girlfriend why did he kiss me? Oh right to shut me up…even though that is such a lame excuse im going to go along with it for two reasons; one, he obviously has a girlfriend. Two, when he kissed me I didn't feel a thing it was like kissing a pillow or the mirror or something…guess that's what happens when you kiss to many people. Every kiss is just less and less….

I started walking back to my apartment so I could go find Melinda and apologize. I hated her brothers, not her, so she does deserve an apology…

I shrugged to myself, I feel like I've changed so much since I met Melinda. I act all crazy and insane, like just now, and I think I asked them to help me…..though I'd hate to admit it aloud, I didn't ask people for help whether I needed it or not. But when I saw the look on Melinda's face, I felt so guilty to have caused it.

I don't know if I could live with myself if I ever made that happen to her again

I walked up the four flights of stairs and opened our apartment door Melinda looked up from the floor and jumped at me,

"IM SO SORRY REINO, I SAID SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS!"

She hugged around my waist tightly and I stood there blinking stupidly.

Did she just apologize? For not taking my side and glaring at me?

I started to giggle and it turned into a laugh when I realized what was going on. She felt the same way I do about what both of us said. I laughed more, yup, I definitely have a friend.

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes, her voice going back to normal, "Why are you laughing?"

I couldn't help but smile and feel a little extra happy, I looked at her and laughed a little more before mumbling, "Im sorry too."

I pulled away from her and she stood up following me into the kitchen.

"Did you…" Melinda pointed at me confused, "Apologize?"

I looked at her and decided to tease her, now that I knew she didn't hate me, "Me apologize?"

I shook my head as I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it.

Melinda smiled and shouted, "Yes! YOU did apologize! I heard it!"

I walked into our living space and sat on the couch as she followed me and sat down next to me.

I gave a teasing smile, "Me? Apologize?" I laughed to myself.

She laughed and slapped my arm softly before leaning her head on my shoulder, " I was so afraid you would be angry at me.."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Its fine," I mumbled and turned on the tv.

I regretted turning on the t.v. as what appeared on the big black screen. It was some 'POP, reality tv thing', and you'll never guess who were the special guests…yup, BIG TIME RUSH.

I was about to change the channel when Melinda practically climbed on top of me to steal the remote so I couldn't.

She begged me after throwing the remote across the room, "PLEASE, PLEASE, let us watch this!"

I stood up, "You can, but…"

She cut me off and held onto my arm, "I want you to watch it with me too!"

She stuck out her bottom lip and gave me her most pleading puppy dog eyes.

I looked at the screen, I hadn't seen them in so long…though I was expecting Kendall to try showing up unannounced a long time ago. I let out a deep sigh and looked back down at the 'child' holding onto my arm , which was starting to hurt.

I caved, and mumbled, "Fine, " as I sat back down. Melinda squealed and turned the volume back up.

I looked up at them, beginning to feel homesick. I didn't even tell Caleb I was leaving that day, I felt a little guilty. He hasn't text or called, I assume he's mad at me for just leaving with out a word. Its not like I was bad at goodbyes, I just wasn't thinking.

The girl that was interviewing the four crazy guys asked, " So, Theres been a lot of talk about this already, but" she took a sep closer to James, "…every one is wondering, what really happened in London when you met your current girlfriend ?"

James laughed slightly and gave his million dollar smile, "Well," he scratched his head awkwardly and glanced at each of his friends, "When I first met her , we just really connected and everything just kind of worked out from there."

I frowned to myself feeling a little cold inside. I was such a sucker for him, though I can feel im slower getting over him as the pain I was feeling wasn't as bad as before. I felt like moving away was a good idea, though I feel like ive just been ripped out of their world. I was living an almost completely different life now, not really contacting or spending any time with anyone from back home.

I let out a really deep sigh but my attention snapped up when the pretty interviewer turned to Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"So are any of you seeing anyone serious?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

Carlos sighed and crinkled his nose before shaking his head.

Melinda was watching so intently and giggled as her face turned a light pink.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and laughed lightly.

Logan put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Right now, I have to say no,"

The girl laughed and smiled at them, Logan continued, "But you can find an amazing girl almost anywhere so, maybe we'll find someone soon."

Kendall smacked his arm and laughed, "actually, im going to say Yes."

Logan, Carlos, James and the interviewer turned to him with surprised looks.

Melinda was on the edge of her seat waiting for him to continue.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "When did that happen, I spend like every second with you,"

He turned to the girl and smiled flirtatiously, " Kendall lying, hes totally and completely single!"

Carlos and James laughed and joined in on making fun of Kendall saying he likes to 'pretend' theres someone but there's not.

I stared at the t.v. for some reason I was actually interested. Kendall? Seeing someone? No way…..

Kendall put his hands up in defense and smiled at the interviewer, " These like saying im not in a relationship, because things are really hard…"

His three other band mates started laughing, James clapped his hands together and jumped up with Carlos, "Your so full of it! She doesn't even like you!"

Carlos nodded, "Ya," he smiled at the girl, "Hes a little girl crazy, he thinks every girl is into him.."

The girl laughed jokingly and Logan slapped Kendall's back, "Ya its not a relationship, he IS single."

Kendall shook his head and laughed with his friends. It seemed like he wasn't even serious, I was feeling sorry for what ever girl caught his attention and they were making fun of on television.

Melinda laughed then looked back up to the tv.

Kendall did the most embarrassing thing, he turned straight to the camera,

"Girl, you know who you are.." he paused and laughed looking down before putting his attention back to the camera as his friends all laughed in the back round, "Actually you probably don't, your not that smart, but I love you! And ill see you soon!"

Carlos and James grabbed Kendal by his arms and dragged him away, while they laughed.

Logan stuck his face in the camera and screamed sticking his tongue out, then giving a 'piece out' sign as he followed his friends off the screen.

The Lady interviewing them was laughing and announced their names again before the show ended.

I started laughing terribly and fell off the couch onto the floor, Kendall was the biggest idiot! I feel bad for the girl, he just told the whole world she wasn't smart and made a fool of himself.

Melinda smiled at me and started praising each member of BTR. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Oh how I wish I could meet James' girlfriend! I bet she is the sweetest and most amazing girl you could ever come into acquaintance with!"

I looked up at her furrowing my eyebrows, but continuing to listen to her.

"And Logan is always to happy and full of life! Carlos is always that way too!"

I looked up at the ceiling laughing silently to myself, the guys would totally get a 'kick' out of this girl.

Will I ever tell her…?

Melinda continued grabbing my attention back, "And Kendall is so good looking and real!"

I gave her an odd look. My eye twitch a little as she began to express how 'hot' she thought they all were. I didn't mind very much , but did notice when ever she spoke about Kendall I felt unsettling and suddenly wanted to shut her up. I didn't want to hear what she thought about his abs, or his strong arms….. Why was I only feeling this way when she spoke about Kendall?

I felt a small butterfly in my throat as I remembered watching him when I had thought he was sleeping , in the car ride back when I found this apartment. That was almost 3 months ago, I havent seen or talked to him since.

I mentally pinched myself , why was I even thinking of that? I stood up and walked into the kitchen as if it would help me escape Melinda remarks or comments.

Once she finished she came over and sat on one of the three counter stools we had at our kitchen bar and watched me re-organize the food in the freezer.

I couldn't think of anything else to occupy my mind with, and after I let the thought of Kendall into my mind I couldn't get rid of it…..

Was he really beginning to see someone? Though she is an idiot if she still likes him after that weird 'interview' they had….why was I suddenly getting so concerned about this? Why did I care so much about what was going on with them? Why was it bothering me when Melinda spoke about him and not the others?

Thinking about it I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor realizing why I was feeling the way I did.

Melinda jumped up and ran over to me, "Omigosh! Are you okay Reino?"

She helped me up and I shook my head and realized what had happened.

I smiled the best I could with how shaken up 'emotionally' I was becoming. I tried to smiled at Melinda who sounded and looked very concerned.

I brushed my shorts off, "Im fine …" I pointed at the floor, "I..uh, just. Slippery floors."

Melinda smiled and shoved me out of the kitchen. I completely forgot about this,

"Melinda?"

She looked at me happily and nodded for me to continue.

I smiled, "Your brothers want us to go to _ café tonight!"

Her eyes went wide and she pounced on top of me making me fall to the ground.

"YOUR FINAALY GONNA GO SEE THEM PERFORM!" she squealed and began telling me everything she had mentioned dozens of times about her brothers and their band.

I shrugged my shoulders, if they perform as bad as their manners, it would be fun to laugh at them and make them feel stupid. Mostly because they all pretty much hate me. It'll definitely be a interesting experience…..

**A/N SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! ITS THE LONGEST ONE YET: )!**

**BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, AND I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW, AND IM SORRY THE GUYS OF BIG TIME RUSH HAVENT APPEARED TOO MUCH LATELY. BUT I PROMISE YOUR GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE the four guys do come back into the story, so please continue to read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: SO I KNOW I LIED ABOUT Kendall and the rest of the big time rush members actually being in the last chapter…THAT'S WHY I ADDED THAT TV REVIEW, BUT YA, I PROMISE THEY ARE IN THIS ONE! AND IVE BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK…APPPARENTLY TO WRITE A LOVE STORY YOU HAVE TO KNOW HOW PEOPLE IN LOVE FEEL, SINCE IM…..UH, 'INEXPERIENCED'. THEN IVE BEEN MAKING TIME TO SPY ON RANDOM PEDESTRIAN- COUPLES AND PEOPLE AROUND ME WHO ARE IN LOVE….ITS BEEN TAKING SOME TIME TO GET THIS, BUT SINCE REINO HAS FINALLY REALIZED SHE LIKES HIM, THEN THINGS WILL START TO MOVE FORWARD….BUT NOT AS FAST AS SOME PEOPLE ARE HOPING (SORRY; ) BUT IT WILL PROGRESS SO PLEASE READ AND GIVE A FREAKIN REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING YOUR GUYS' INPUT AND THE SPECIAL 50****TH**** CHAPTER I WANT TO WRITE IS COMING UP SOON SO PLEASE PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT IT SHOULD BE ABOUT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH..(SAD I KNOW..) I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER LIKE **_**You suck at love by simple plan and I've come down with love by all-star weekend. **_

**Though I do suggest youtubing these songs so you can get the feel of the songs in this chapter, and plus I love simple plan! And all-star weekend!**

Chapter 39:

Reino's P.O.V.

After getting helping Melinda get ready to go to the café place, that her brothers told me to bring her to tonight. I opened the door for her and she blushed deeply. I laughed to myself; she's such a funny kid.

To my surprise the place was actually pretty packed with people.

I looked up at the walls, they were covered in plastic music notes and posters that didn't match the bright orange and maroon and bright painted walls. It smelled like coffee and cakes, and there was round tables and turned towards a small 2ft stage at the back side of the room.

Melinda spotted Sloan, Jacob and Jack sitting at a table in the middle of the entire place.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me over with her as she shoved her way through all the people. I sighed as they looked up at us. I kept quiet and just listened to them. I was still a little shook up about how I felt.

I couldn't possibly like Kendall…..I felt my face flush and looked around the room. I pinched myself, who was I looking for? He won't be here; he's off chasing some girl he thinks he's dating… why did I have to realize something like this now? Why couldn't I like someone else…..I shook my head to myself it's all in my head, if I don't want to like him I don't have to. I imagined grabbing that stupid fire I had in my stomach whenever he had been around and shoved it into box locking it away.

I forced a smile; now all I have to do is occupy my mind with something else so I will get over it.

I noticed the four other people I was sitting with staring at me.

Sloan leaned closer to Melinda, "and I thought Melinda was weird.."

Jacob and Jack nodded at the exact same time.

I frowned and ignored the comment, "So is this that café you guys perform at?"

The twins rolled their eyes and wrapped their arms around the back of Melinda's chair.

Sloan smiled slyly, "Yes and," he pointed to a man dressed in a suit standing at the back wall, "That is a talent scout."

I gave them a confused look, "So you guys are actually good?"

Jacob and jack spoke simultaneously, "That wasn't rude, but we forgive your ignorance since you haven't seen us perform yet."

Sloan's eye twitched and he scowled, "You love us once you hear us."

Melinda nodded at me, "You really will they are so cool!"

The three boys smiled at her, and I couldn't hide a small smile at her excitement.

Aaron appeared on the stage and squinted as he looked out at the audience, his stare stopped when it reached our table, he glared, "Sloan, Jack and Jacob get your butts up here!"

There were giggles that swept over the crowd as the three boys jumped up and ran on the stage. They disappeared behind the black curtains with Aaron. I let out a sigh as I set my chin into the palm of my hand.

Melinda moved into the seat next to me, "You're going to love them Reino." She smiled and squealed excitedly.

I looked at her; "Really?" my voice was full of disbelief. For some reason I couldn't imagine those five idiots actually performing good.

More people crammed themselves in through the doors, most of them were college students but some looked younger.

After a couple minutes the boys and the blonde girl named 'Chelsea' walked out from behind the curtains and took their places.

It was obvious who played what, as Aaron and Chelsea took the front and center with mic's in their hands, Sloan was back at the drums, Jacob and Jack played the electric guitar and bass (though I wasn't sure which was which) and Ethan stood at the keyboard.

Aaron smiled down at the crowd and Chelsea, blew a kiss to a table of guys near the stage.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Melinda who giggled with excitement and couldn't sit still.

I was here for her not them. I felt less like I was wasting time telling myself this.

Aaron's smile actually made him look cool….and I'm not going to lie, he was pretty cute up there.

"Hey everybody!" he shouted and a wave of shouts, claps and whistles swept loudly over the crowd.

I smiled lightly and stared up at them, maybe they were good, and I just mainly wanted to insult them earlier.

Chelsea smiled, "We wrote this song, it's called, you suck at love!"

The crowd shouted as the song began.

It was actually pretty cool; Jacob and Jack shook their heads up and down as they began playing the guitar parts. Sloan shook his head from side to side as he played his drums.

It sounded good so far and then the singing began.

Aaron sang so well, I dropped my jaw when he started singing,

_We started off incredible_

Chelsea sang the next two words

_Connection undeniable._

Her voice was strong and sweet, she was really good too.

Aaron continued, while Chelsea smiled at people.

_I swear I thought you were the one, forever_

Chelsea sang the back ground echo, "Forever..."

_But your love was like a loaded gun, _

_You shot me down like everyone, _

_Cause everyone's replaceable, _

_When you're just so incapable, _

_Of getting past skin deep_

All the boys leaned to the microphones in the stands near them and sang,

_WOAH….._

Aaron sang the chorus alone,

_Guess what?_

_Another game over, _

_I got burned, _

_But you're the real loser, _

_I don't know why, _

_I've wasted my time with you_

All the band members joined in for the next word,

_WOAH!_

Aaron sang alone again,

_Your bad news, _

_A history repeater, _

_You can't trust a serial cheater, _

_You're good at hooking up, _

_But you suck at love!_

Chelsea sang the next line,

_You suck at love.\_

This continued with the next chorus. I looked around the room most everyone was standing up jumping and dancing.

Melinda was running everywhere cheering them on and dancing like a weirdo.

I laughed as she yanked some guy out of his seat. The man frowned and sat back down.

To my surprise Melinda shoved him off his seat and ran away with his chair in her hands.

I laughed whole heartedly; her weirdness was so awesome sometimes. The man shook his head and leaned against the window.

Melinda appeared at my side and pulled me out of my seat, "Isn't this fun?!"

She shouted over the song.

I looked up at the stage and furrowed my eyebrows. I looked around the room again.

Okay. So it was fun, and her brothers were good, but was I having fun?

I couldn't tell exactly, I was smiling but I didn't know exactly if this is what you would call fun…

Melinda frowned when I didn't answer, "You don't think their good, do you?"

I put my arm around her shoulder, "I wouldn't say their bad…" not really wanting to praise people I didn't like, "But, I'm here with you, so let's have some fun together."

Melinda lit up and screamed jumping while not letting go of me.

She dragged me closer to the front of the stage, "Lets jump in the crowd!"

I shrugged, and started jumping with her.

I listened to the song as it ended,

Aaron was singing alone,

_And now I kinda feel bad for you, _

_You're never gonna know what it's like, to have someone._

_To turn to, _

Chelsea sang the next part alone,

_Another day, _

_Another bed, _

_It's just a game inside your head, _

All the band members sang the 'whoa'

_WOAH!_

Aaron and Ethan sang the next chorus together,

_Guess what?_

_Another game over, _

_I got burned, _

_But you're the real loser, _

_I don't know why, _

_I've wasted my time with you, _

_WOAH!_

Ethan's voice was good too, and it shocked me for a second until Melinda nudged me to jump with her again.

Aaron sang the next parts by himself,

_You're bad news, _

_A history repeater, _

_You can't trust a serial cheater, _

_You're good at hooking up, _

_But you suck at love!_

Jacob and Jack jumped all over the stage while playing their guitars.

I raised my eyebrows as they each did backflips off the enormous speakers on each side of the stage, how exactly could they do that without even messing up their playing?

Aaron and Chelsea sang the next chorus together,

_Guess what?_

_Another game over, _

_I got burned, _

_But you're the real loser, _

_I don't know why, _

_I've wasted my time with you…_

_WOAH…_

_You're bad news, _

_A history repeater, _

_You can't trust a serial cheater, _

_You're good at hooking up, _

Jacob, Jack and Ethan sang the background with Chelsea

'_, good at hooking up.. .'_

Aaron sang again, with Sloan singing his back up,

_You messed this whole thing up_

_(This whole thing up)_

_And you were such an awesome (beep) _instead of singing the last word to this line Aaron just smiled.

_(But you suck at love)_

Aaron finished the song,

_You suck at love!_

Everyone cheered as the song ended and the band members smiled and shouted with us.

I clapped and smiled as Melinda screamed and jumped.

Once the noise slightly died down Aaron smiled and spoke into the mic.

"We're going to take a five minute break, everyone help themselves to some coffee cake over at the counter."

He pointed and winked at the cashier.

Everyone screamed and ran over to the counter to buy the food. Aaron, Chelsea and the rest of the guys, all climbed off the stage as the man in the suit walked up to them.

I watched as they spoke with him for a couple of minutes. The man handed them a piece of paper and an envelope before walking out of the coffee shop.

All six of them smiled as Aaron held the card up into the air.

I rolled my eyes; they looked at the paper like it was gold or something…

Melinda grabbed my arm, "Let's go see how it went!"

She dragged me over to them and Aaron sprung onto her. They toppled to the ground, unfortunately Melinda held onto me even then, taking me down with them.

"Ouch!"

I screamed and scrawled out away from them, fixing my shirt as I stood back up.

Chelsea stared at me and rolled her eyes. It was obvious she didn't like me. I shrugged and ignored her stare.

Jacob and Jack shouted together, "Group-topple-hug!"

They jumped down at Aaron and Melinda hugging her.

Sloan and Ethan shrugged before jumping down and joining the 'group' hug thing.

I raised my eyebrows and took a few steps back. They seriously were the weirdest family I've ever met.

Chelsea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she kicked Aaron in the side, "Get up!"

Aaron stood up and frowned at her, "You can go away now Chelsea, until we start performing again."

Chelsea gave a cold glare and walked away towards a group of people she obviously knew.

I blinked suspiciously and stared at the five guys and Melinda who noticed my quietness.

I looked at Aaron, "How could you be so cold to her like that?"

He rolled his eyes and his four brothers did the same, "Too complicated, we'll let Melinda spill the beans for this one."

With that said, the four guys turned and walked towards the blushing girls standing nearby staring at them.

I turned to Melinda, "You have to tell him he can't treat her like that."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "Why would he need too?" she looked at me curiously.

A gave her a confused look; maybe she didn't know her brother was dating her…

I lowered my voice and leaned down to her ear, "Isn't that his girlfriend?"

She blinked at me then furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you think that?"

I stared at her, Aaron said she would explain but I seem to be asking the wrong questions, because I'm just getting more confused.

I thought about it for a minute, I don't know what I should say or ask to make her tell me everything.

I just blurted out what was making me think this, "But I saw them kiss, and…"

She cut me off, "Oh that..."

I stopped talking, surprisingly, not annoyed that she cut me off.

Melinda smiled and pointed to Chelsea, "Aaron doesn't like her, but they needed to have a girl in the band and Chelsea only agreed to do it if could do whatever she wanted to him."

I raised my eyebrows, 'wow, so girls can be terrible people too... .'

I looked at Melinda, "Why did they have to have a girl in the band, they sound great?"

Melinda sighed, "The record companies said their band would have a better chance and be more appealing to people if there was a girl mixed in with the five guys."

I nodded, I guess that kind of made sense. Melinda got a sudden urge of energy and jumped up, "Let's get some cake before they perform again!"

I laughed a little, before she dragged me by my arm into the messed up line of people.

After we got our cake, the guys, and Chelsea, got back up on the stage.

This time Aaron was at the keyboard and Ethan at the front mic with Chelsea.

Ethan smiled, which made me almost choke on nothing.

"Holy cow he can smile nicely!" I didn't think anyone could hear me since everyone was screaming, but Melinda leaned her head on my shoulder and cheered.

Ethan waved to a few girls, "this next one is a love song, written by yours truly!"

Everyone cheered. I raised my eyebrows; he didn't seem like one to write a love song.

I laughed to myself, for some reason we just don't like each other, not to be rude, but I hope this song sucks….

Aaron pushed a button on the keyboard and the beat started.

I frowned, it was catchy.

Melinda was the first to jump out of her seat and start dancing and screaming. I smiled at her, I feel bad she grew up with those guys.

Ethan smiled as her began to sing,

_I've been stopping at green lights, _

_Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night, _

_I put my shirt on inside out, _

_Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds_

_My friends just laugh at me, _

_There's only one thing it could be.._

I was so surprised at his voice I was just sitting at my table with my jaw on the floor. Holy cow, these guys are good, not just one of them...I was completely shocked.

He jumped up and sang even louder as the chorus started.

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug!_

_I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, _

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough!_

_I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug.._

Chelsea joined him singing back up for the next two lines,

_I've come down with love, _

_I've come down with love._

I felt a little bad for Chelsea, she was singing back up for Ethan. Ugh, I hate that guy…even if these guys are most likely going to get a record deal.

I sighed, how such a cold blooded creature could write such an amazing song...

Maybe I'm just turning into a brat; I looked at Melinda and everyone else dancing to the song.

I wonder how Melinda would feel if her brothers became so far away from her that she didn't even talk to them? It would probably be good for her to get away from them since they always tell her strange things, but I just can't imagine her to be any other type of person. Her brothers are at fault for making her so weird, but as she gets older and grows up will she still get to spend time with them? After all they are her family, and her brothers seem to dote on her, in their own twisted way, but will feel as lonely as I do when I think of home? Even if all my troubles are there, even if it still slightly hurts to see James with another girl, and now I think I like Kendall…things were so complicated there, I was nervous and could hardly relax unless I was alone, but I miss it all so much…

I laughed a little to myself, "I've come down with love..." I mumbled.

Or at least that's how I felt; I love everything…with the exception of Melinda's brothers.

Ethan was finishing the song,

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug!_

_I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true, _

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug!_

_I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true,_

Chelsea sang in the back ground,

_I've come down with lo-ve…_

Ethan continued smiling as he sang,

_I've come down with love, I can't get enough_

_I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true_

_I've come down with love, got bit by the bug!_

_I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug.._

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_We've come down with love…._

Everyone cheered loudly and excitedly as the song ended and Ethan smiled.

Chelsea just sat there with a tight smile on her face, she didn't look happy at all.

I shrugged to myself; it must suck singing back up only. I smiled inside; I almost forgot I was a singer. I'll never sing back up to anyone, I will be the star of a theater someday….. I suddenly remembered why I even wanted to go to school here.

That's right! I didn't feel homesick anymore; I needed to sing up for those auditions soon.

Melinda appeared next to me and screamed, "That was so amazing!"

She squealed and shook her head.

I laughed feeling relieved.

After talking with some people who Melinda just walked up to, then I was feeling tired so Melinda agreed we could go back to our apartment.

I was about to open the door when we heard a loud shout.

"I HATE YOU!" a girl screamed.

Melinda and I averted our heads at the same time looking in the direction of the scream.

It was Chelsea; and she was yelling at Aaron and the rest of the guys.

Jacob and Jack stood behind Aaron looking bored. While Sloan and Ethan glared ate Chelsea as Aaron shouted.

"You Annoy me so bad sometimes!" Aaron gritted his teeth.

Melinda clung to me while watching.

Chelsea crossed her arms, "Om my gosh Aaron, I thought we had a deal!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "That's only because I thought we needed you!"

He paused as his face got red with anger, "but I actually thought we do better without!"

Chelsea shrieked, "That's not what you said last night!"

By this time the entire shop was silent everybody was watching them. A few people left quietly, but most everybody stayed to see how this was all going to end.

Aaron put his hands in the air in frustration, "Ya, and I thought we only had a deal, but you keep bringing up all these stupid things that don't mean anything!"

Chelsea's face was red too and she sounded like she was going to cry, "Nothing?! Are you saying that I don't mean anything to you?"

I suddenly felt terrible, if she was in love with him I knew exactly how she felt to be told your nothing.

I swallowed any thoughts of Jaden that had tried to surface.

I looked at Melinda she looked worried.

Aaron let out an aggravated sigh, "I told you I never liked you before and nothing has changed now"

He pointed to the door looking her straight in the eyes, "Your out, I don't ever want to see you again, now leave."

His voice was so cold, and Chelsea stamped her way out of the shop, pushing past everybody.

Maybe she was an idiot, and I didn't even know her, but I felt sorry for her.

Men were such cold creatures, it probably doesn't matter where you live, but its seems they all are jerks or idiots….

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and opened the door for Melinda, "Let's go.."

She ignored me and ran to her brothers hugging Aaron.

I sighed before, Melinda started laughing, and "Finally, the witch is gone!"

I raised my eyebrows, what the….

Jacob and Jack didn't seem fazed their expressions didn't change until they saw a few girls stand up. They smiled devilishly at each other before escorting themselves over to the girls.

Sloan and Ethan climbed onto the stage and started packing up all their instruments.

Everyone else in the room went back to normal and I just couldn't comprehend any of it.

'There was just a fight here, wasn't there?'

I sighed feeling a headache come on, I needed to get home and get some sleep.

I yawned slightly as I made my way over to Melinda and her brothers.

Aaron frowned once he saw me, "Oh ya, you're here.."

I rolled my eyes and decided it wasn't worth the trouble or energy to answer him.

Sloan lit up and jumped off the stage taking a few steps towards me.

He smiled friendly, "so, what did you think….Reino, right?"

I looked at him then back to Aaron giving a slight smirk. Aaron glared at me, I could tell it was eating at him that Sloan was being nice to me.

Before I could answer Aaron turned to Sloan, "She thinks we did amazing and doesn't want anything to do with you."

I held back a laugh, wow, he was so childish…

Sloan didn't seem to mind that his brother was being such a jerk, "Great! So do you want to meet me later tonight, or should we just walk into the bathroom together?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and let Melinda out of their very long sibling hug.

He sighed at Sloan, "Bro, she's not worth it.."

I slapped his arm angrily and turned to Melinda, "I'm tired, and this place is full of bugs lets go home."

Aaron's eye twitched , but thankfully Melinda screamed.

"There's bugs?!" she grabbed my arm , "By Aaron, im going !"

She drug me behind her out the door to the car. I smiled to myself , some times I seriously loved this girl's naïve personality.

After we got home, I yawned and sleepily walked towards my room.

Melinda turned to me before opening her door, she smiled hopefully not showing any sign of being tired,

"Sleepover?!" she asked enthusiastically.

I slumped my shoulders and shook my head. Surprisingly she just smiled and didn't throw a fit, probably because she could see how tired I was. Otherwise I would fight with her on it, I'm not going to lie, but I did love fighting with her on that because it had become such a nightly routine for us.

"Good night, Reino." she smiled sweetly and went into her room.

"Ya…." I mumbled as I yawned before entering into my own room.

I slipped into pajama shorts and climbed into my bed. I curled up and started drifting off…

"_scratch..scratch….sshhhkkkk…."_

I yawned one last time….my heads so tired out I'm hearing noises…

"AHHHHHHHHH! PERVERT!"

I jumped out of my bed and ran into Melinda's room.

BANG!

I flung her door open to see Melinda standing shakily with a bat in her hand and a lifeless body on the floor.

Melinda's eyes filled with tears, and she ran to me, "REINO!"

She hugged me tight while I turned on the light.

I almost choked on thin air when I saw who had broken in through her window.

"Oh boy…." I mumbled.

Melinda looked over my shoulder from behind me, "Wait, is that…"

She pointed to the poster on the wall, stepping out from behind me she looked at the blonde on the floor.

She looked at me, "Kendall from big time rush is a pervert.."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH SPYCH! HAHA LIKE HOW I ENDDED THAT LAST CHAPTER?! HAHAHAHHA…SORRY LET ME CALM DOWN. **

**OKAY SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE THAT LAST CHAPTER, BUT DIDN'T YOU GUYS JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH IT?! JKLOL AND REINO HAS FINALLY REALIZED HER FEELINGS FOR KENDALL! BUT WILL SHE ACCEPT THEM?! THINK ABOUT THAT HAHAHAH….SORRY JUST GOT SOME REALLY EPIC REVIEWS LATELY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO I KNOW I HAVENT DONE THESE FOR A WHILE BUT HERE IS MY FEELINGS OF GRATITUDE TOWARDS THE FEW WHO HAVE REVIEWED/LIKED/FAVORITED/AND FOLLOWED MY STORY…**

**A THANK YOU TO**

**ANASH, **_**AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO EDIT MY BOOK…BUT THERES I REASON WHY YOU HAVENT…AND PLUS IT WOULD SPOIL EVERYTHING IF I LET YOU READ IT BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE(SORRY ABOUT THAT)**_

**BLUERAGINGFIRE, **_**UGH, DON'T CALL ME A BOTTOM, YOU STINKER!JKLOL I CAN ONLY SAY THAT CUS WE ARE SISTAS! LOL BUT KEEP COMMENTING SINCE YOU NO LLONGER LIVE HERE!**_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE GUEST WHO SAYS MY STORY IS AMAZING WITH A CAPITAL A. I THINK SO TOO: ) BUT NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!**

**LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON, **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!1 I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD FOR YOU! AND I LOVE MELINDA TOO! SHE MAKES ME LAUGH AND THIS MAY SOUND KIND OF LAME BUT I READ MY STORY WHEN I GET BORED OR HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I FORGET SOME OF THE OUTRAGIOUS THINGS THAT GIRL DOES! BUT I DO LAUGH MY BUT OFF AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AS THIS STORY CONTINUES: )**_

**BIG TIME RUSHER422, **_**YOU GET SPECIAL TREATMENT BECAUSE YOU WERE THE FIRST TO READ CHAPTER 40! AND YOU READ IT SO QUICKLY WHEN I BEARLY UPDATED IT! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS JUST AS ENJOYABLE AND I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS LIKE THE ONES YOU ALWAYS LEAVE! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**_

**IBIZA AVILA, **_**IM ALWAYS WORRIED I SPELL YOUR NAME WRONG…SO I CHECK IT LIKE 5 TIMES CUS, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SPELL MY NAME WRONG, SO IF I EVER HAVE OR DO SPELL IT WRONG IM SORRY…I JUST LOVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DO MEET BIG TIME RUSH I DARE YOU TO KISS LOGAN LONG AND PASSIONATELY! LOL, BUT SERIOUSLY….**_

_**I WOULD SAY KENDALL BUT HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY FUTURE HUSBAND SOMEDAY AND THAT WOULD BE A LITTLE AWKWARD…..JKLOL IF YOU EVER DO GET THE CHANCE TO MEET THEM I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE YOU TELLING THEM ABOUT MY FANFICTION: ) I TWEET THEM ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME, BUT NO REPLY….: ( BUT ITS OKAY CUS WHAT LIFTS MY SPIRITS AND DRIVE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS IS ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO COMMENT/REVIEW MY STORY AND LOVE IT! AND IF YOU EVER GET THE CHANCE TO MEET BIG TIME RUSH! DON'T WET YOUR PANTS AND CRY, CUS THAT'S HOW I WOULD REACT! JKLOL BUT SERIOUSLY, IF YOU MEET THEM YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! AND I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK IN GETTING BACK STAGE PASSES TO ONE OF THEIR CONCERTS IN THEIR UPCOMING TOUR NEXT SUMMER: )**_

_**NOW THAT IVE FINISHED RAMBLING…LOL I REALLY DO LOVE ANYONE WHO REVIEWS AND READS MY STORY, CUS IT ALWAYS MAKES ME WANT TO PURSUE MY DREAMS OF BECOMING A FAMOUS WRITER SOMEDAY..BUT SINCE IM YOUNG ILL START HERE. SMALL AND SILLY, BUT SOMEDAY YOU'LL HEAR EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT ME! REINO WRIGHT! THE MOST FAMOUS AND LOVED AUTHOR OF ALL! JUST KIDDING J.K. ROWLING AND TAMORA PIERCE ARE JUST HUGE IDOLS OF MINE. ALONG WITH BABARA PARKS AND JAMES PATTERSON, THESES GUYS ARE MY MODELS, AND SOMEDAY I WANT PEOPLE TO SAY THAT I CAN MATCH THEIR WORKS AND MY BOOKS CAN BE JUST AS ENJOYED! BUT BABYSTEPS, CUS THAT'S OBVIOUSLY STILL ALONG WAYS AWAY, BUT SUPPORTERS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE JUST WHAT I NEED! THANK YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**ANYWAYS…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SADLY NO ONE HERE CAN SAY THEY OWN BIG TIME TUSH, NICKELODEON DOES, AND THEY'VE DONE A GOOD JOB WITH THE FOUR AMAZING GUYS IN WHICH I LOVE ALMOST TO DEATH(ITS AN UN-DYING LOVE…LOL GET IT?)**_

_**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS I REFER/USED IN THIS CHAPTER LIKE, **_

_**REACH THAT FAR **_**BY ELEVNTYSEVEN**

_**OPEN EYES **_**BY THE BEAUTIFUL DEBBY RYAN**

_**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART **_**BY THE MAINE**

**THE CREDIT FOR THESE SONGS IN WHICH I LOVE GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF Them….**

**ANYWAYS IVE HELD YOU FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADOU…**

Chapter 40:

Melinda helped me drag Kendall's limp body into our living room.

I was beginning to get worried. A huge lump was growing on the side of his head where Melinda hit him with the bat….I looked at her curiously, where the heck did she get a bat from? I have honestly never seen one in her room….

Melinda looked down at the him, "So what should we do?"

I lifted my hands up, "Well, we should try to wake him up and if he doesn't then we call an ambulance…"

I sounded more like I was asking a question. I looked at the blonde and held back a smirk, he must have been very surprised to get hit when he climbed through the window.

I felt the bump on his head, watching him closely he didn't respond. I was no doctor, but I wasn't an idiot either. When I was younger my dad taught me basic first aid.

"The bump is forming on the outside of his head.." I mumbled as Melinda stood nearby watching me, "That's a good sign…"

I patted his cheek slightly and shook his head, "Kendall, Kendall…"

He still didn't respond. Melinda started pacing frantically.

I sat back and stared at her, "what are you doing?"

She threw her arms in the air, "I killed him!" she cried.

I laughed a little, "He's not dead we just need to wake him up.."

Melinda looked at me then to the body I was next to.

She ran into the kitchen, "I saw this in a movie, water always wakes people who have been knocked out!"

Her voice was back to its normal carefree cheerful sound.

She came over and brought the cup next to his face. I watched her as she kneeled down and leaned closer.

She splashed the water on his face. His body didn't move.

"Hmm…" she stood up thinking again, "that didn't work."

She cradled her chin lightly and started pacing again. I looked down at Kendall, he was really cute…

I know its not really anything to laugh about, but for some reason I was feeling all giggly. I had missed him, though it does surprise me he made such a bold move of climbing in through the window….im guessing he didn't think it was my room mates bedroom. I felt my cheeks lightly blush, he wasn't trying to come through my window….was he?

I shook my shoulders and shut my eyes tightly. Im letting this all get to my head, I mean seriously, I cant like him. He's just always flirty, hes probably that way with every girl….

Melinda screamed and jumped up, "I know what we need to do!"

I stood up and held her down by her shoulders, so she couldn't jump.

"What?" I looked at her curiously. What could this girl possibly come up with…..

Melinda smiled and folded her arms, "Love's true kiss always wakes the sleeping princess."

I blinked stupidly, "What?"

She nodded and pointed at Kendall, "Only a kiss will wake him."

I patted her shoulder softly, obviously I didn't agree with her, "Melinda, You hit him in the head with a baseball bat."

She was looking me in the eyes and listened, but for some reason I felt she wasn't really listening and that she had something else planned in her head.

I finished my plain statement, " I don't think a kiss is going to fix this."

She shook her head, "It will! Aaron said that the reason it happens to all the people in the movies is because everyone needs to know that it really is a cure for waking those who are asleep!"

She stuck out her bottom lip and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

I smirked and pushed her towards him, "then you kiss him."

She looked at me nervously and shook her head violently, "No…"

Her face turned red as the smile on my face grew. I sneakily crept my hands on her shoulders and spoke into her ear, "It was your idea, you do it."

She gulped and took a step away from me, "I cant have my first kiss with a pervert…" she mumbled and looked down at Kendall.

Before I could say anything she lit up, the way she does when an idea comes into her head, and ran into her room.

I laughed a little before realizing she had just abandoned me with the person she knocked out. I looked down at him. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't seen him in a while, but he looked very …..um lets just say I was feeling very attracted to him at the moment. And the image of that little 'joke' I had played on him was haunting my mind. Maybe the reason I was so excited at that time wasn't because I had started learning to play his stupid games…maybe it was because I liked him. I knelt down next to him and pushed his bangs aside his forehead.

"Cute now, but once he wakes up.." I mumbled a shook my head lightly smirking to myself. He's probably going to hate Melinda and I for this. It was kind of his own fault for acting like some prowler sneaking in through the window and not telling me he was coming. I leaned down closer, and stopped myself. What the heck was I doing? Kissing him wasn't going to wake him up, that's just something stupid that Aaron told Melinda. I sat back up . At least he's breathing.

I thought about it some more, he is unconscious, and I am curious if I really do want to kiss him? I cant really tell if that's what I wanted to do or if its just that he is something that reminds me of the home I've been missing and I was felling homesick…

Ya, that's probably it…

Ugh! Im going to pull my hair out….I was started to feel annoyed at him for coming and making my mind and emotions go AWOL.

I leaned my head on his chest, his heart beat was so soothing…I mentally scolded myself, duh I'm a girl he's the guy I happen to like of course that's going to make me feel calm. I lifted my head and glared at the lifeless guy. I started to stand up when Melinda flew out of her room with the largest teddy bear I had ever seen.

She shoved the teddy bear down, pushing me out of the way, and lay it on Kendall. She made kissing noises and made the bear literally kiss Kendall.

I rolled my eyes, Melinda was seriously weird, but I couldn't help but smile.

We waited for a reaction. Soon there were muffled sounds and Melinda cheered as Kendal pushed the bear off of him.

"what the heck?!" he stood up too fast and his head ached.

Melinda hugged me, "My plan worked! Aaron was right!"

I laughed and shook my head, how this girl gets the world to give her unbelievable timing in the crazy things she does, I have no idea…..

Melinda turned to Kendall and pointed, "NOW! As a pervert you must leave!"

Kendall looked at her confused and sat on the couch, "What?! Im not a pervert!"

He turned to me for help.

I let out a teasing sigh, "You did sneak in through the window and tried to attack her."

He gave me a disbelieving look and shouted, "That's not what happened! I thought it was your room!"

Melinda stood in front if me, "Reino, doesn't want to be near a pervert either!"

Kendall stood back up, "Im not a pervert!"

Melinda didn't look fazed, she just stood in front of me and kept calling him a pervert.

I know its rude, but this was hilarious!

Kendall stopped shouting and took a few deep breaths, "Let me explain….."

Melinda seemed suddenly 'okay' with this and walked him over to the table, "I'm Melinda."

Kendall sat next to her at the table, but before he could start explaining anything Melinda screamed and pushed him onto the floor.

"What was that for?!" he shouted and rubbed the other side of his head.

He stood up and sat as far away from her as he could.

Melinda frowned, "I don't want to sit next to a pervert."

I held back my laugh, she didn't even look like she was worried about hurting him. She looked so serious when she called him a pervert.

I sat down next to Melinda trying to hide a smile, "Yes, please do explain why you are creeping into our house so late at night."

Kendall looked at me as if he didn't know who I was.

"I was coming to visit Reino, since we havent seen each other in a while."

Melinda looked at me, "you know him?"

I went quiet and I didn't think any of this was funny anymore. I looked at Melinda, "Ya, kinda.."

Melinda just stared blankly, "how?"

I looked at Kendall and shrugged my shoulders, "it's a long story.."

Kendall cut me off, "She didn't tell you her brother is James and she knows all of us personally and we used to hang out at her house all the time?"

He looked at me hiding an evil smirk, "Such a cold room mate.."

I glared at him, yup, im glad I did not kiss him. My feelings must be mistaken, because he just opened his mouth and said the most annoying things.

Melinda looked at me confused, "You brother is James? As in James Diamond?"

I gave a slightly apologetic smile, "Ya….." was all I could think of to say.

Melinda looked at me then beamed at Kendall, "Tell me more! Reino never talks!"

Kendall smirked at me, "Its late, but ill be here until tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes annoyed at him. Well, he fixed one of my problems, I am no longer homesick and I want him to leave.

I put my arm around Melinda, "Ya it's late, lets get some sleep."

Melinda nodded and I turned coldly to Kendall, "Leave. Now ." I pointed to the door as I stood up from my chair.

Kendall whined, "but, I don't have anywhere to go."

I shook my head, "Not our problem."

"I was thinking I'd stay here tonight." He smiled evilly.

I folded my arms, getting more annoyed at him the longer he was here, "What about the rest of the guys, don't you all have a hotel room somewhere?"

Kendall leaned back in his chair and sighed, "No, see they all drove home once our concert ended, but I decided to stay here the night and visit you since I have the day off tomorrow."

Melinda looked from me to him then started walking around the room, surprisingly quiet.

I looked away from Kendall, knowing I wouldn't be able to look at him and say this, "I don't care. You cant stay here."

Kendall blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Melinda?"

She looked up at him and listened.

He smiled brightly, "I can stay here cant I?"

Melinda looked at me, then back to him.

I feared her answer so I spoke just before she could, "No, just drive home like the other guys did!"

Melinda grabbed my arm, "He can stay.."

My eyes and ears were playing tricks on me. I looked at her not believing what I had heard.

Kendall stood up and started walking over to my bedroom. Melinda ran over and jumped in his way,

"But you'll stay in my room and I will stay with Reino."

Kendall laughed and looked back at me, "Tell her that's not how its going to be."

I raised an eyebrow at him and yawned, "I'm tired. So if your staying its not with me."

He frowned. Melinda gave an evil smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her, why was she…..oh no, what did I just agree to?

Melinda smiled and pushed Kendall towards her room, "Reino and I will have a sleepover! You get some sleep in here!"

He looked back at me, as if I was going to change my mind and let him stay with me. I thought about it, I'd rather have a dreaded sleepover with Melinda than let Kendall get what he wanted.

I gave my most evil smile as I slung my arm around Melinda, "Ya, Melinda lets do what we've been wanting to do for so long." I put an emphasis on 'so', knowing Kendall he is going to take what I just said in the most 'creative' way.

Melinda smiled and we made our way into my room; as I shut the door and smiled to Kendall, whose face had grown white and he looked worried.

I rolled my eyes, locking the door before turning around to Melinda.

She yawned and smiled climbing onto the bed. I curled back up under the blanket and closed my eyes trying to find my peace of mind I had before.

"Reino?" Melinda whispered.

"What.." I mumbled tiredly.

"How come you never told me about your family?"

I sighed to tired to find an excuse that made sense, "You never asked."

She turned onto her side and lay her head next to my back, "Were you worried I would tell people?"

I didn't answer, pretending I was asleep so she would be quiet.

Melinda kept talking, " Reino, you could've told me when I talked about big time rush."

I yawned, "Go to sleep.." sliding a few inches away from her so her head wasn't near me.

It got quiet for a minute, but she kept dragging this out, "so, all those times I talked about wanting to meet them, you didn't think to say anything?"

I sat up now annoyed and getting more tired, "Melinda."

She looked up at me in the dark.

"if you really can keep this a secret, then I will take you to meet them once this semester ends.."

She started to squeal but I covered her mouth with my hand, "But you absolutely cannot tell anyone."

She nodded her head vigorously and 'zipped' her lips shut.

Why exactly I was trusting such a blabber mouth like her I have no idea; but since I actually kind of like her then I hope for my own sake that she can stay quiet about this.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, trying to doze back off. Melinda scooted right next to me, her fingers and toes were freezing.

"Melinda!" I whisper-screamed.

"I'm sorry, its really cold without all my teddy bears." she whined.

I sighed pulling her closer, like she was a little child. It was too late to fight and I was too tired to be mean; besides something about being around this girl made me feel like an adult. I had gotten used to taking care of her, and it was actually kind of fun.

Once Melinda warmed up, we both dozed off.

_I was walking through a park at the brink of dawn…..or was it the setting of the orange and pink sun?_

_I couldn't tell. I sighed, "why does this place feel so creepy?"_

_I looked around expecting to notice anything out of place…..their was a light breeze the clouds were colorful….I took in a deep breath_

"_Maybe im just paranoid.." I mumbled as I kept walking down towards the water. It was then I noticed I was wearing a plain white summer dress…I walked slowly with almost foggy air around me. I felt so light on my feet. My stomach filled with butterflies and I had the strong urge to sing. _

_I slowly lifted my head and began singing a soft sweet note. Tingles and goose-bumps ran down my arms and legs as I looked down towards the water and kneeled. _

_I lay down and looked at the water. Closing my eyes and mouth I hummed and stirred my finger in the water next to me. It felt so peaceful and heavenly….I wish I could just stay here._

"_HHMMM.." the sudden voice made me sit up and jerk my body to face the source of it. There was a little girl in a red hood looking down at the ground. _

_I let out a deep breath, "You scared me…" I mumbled and gave a gentle smile to the girl. _

_I reached out and touched her shoulder, "Are you lost little girl?"_

_She didn't move. I raised an eyebrow and inched closer to her, "hey what's your name?"_

_I kept my voice not wanting to sound mean towards the child. _

_I noticed a small blue light on her face. _

"_what the…" I put my finger under her chin and lifter her face. Her eyes were glowing a pale blue. _

_Her stare scared me and I jumped back and away from her. _

_Her eyes followed me and she stared. _

_I looked around frantically and grabbed a small stone off the ground. _

_The little girl took a step closer to me. I held my hand up , "Stay back! don't come near me!"_

_I felt a little silly about taking such an aggressive approach with a child, but something was definitely off. _

_The girl turned her head. I was more confused than ever…what was she looking at?_

_She slowly lifted her hand and pointed at nothing, "She's ready to meet you.." her voice sounded so childish. _

_I looked at her and to the 'nothing' she was pointing at. _

_Not thinking I grabbed the child and made her face me again, "Who wants to meet m….."_

_I was cut off as somebody pulled my hair back. _

"_Ouuuu….!" I screeched . _

_I looked back at my attacker and my whole body froze. I looked back at the little girl, for some reason hoping she could help me. _

_The girl's expression never seemed to change and she began to speak with an icy cold voice. _

"_Reino. Your ignoring what has been given to you. You are guilty of ignoring fate handed out to you by the gods, your penalty.."_

_The crazy blood covered lady from my last nightmare laughed as she yanked my hair more. _

_I squinted in pain and shouted, "What the heck are you talking about?!"_

_The cackling witch that held onto my hair pulling it back farther so she could speak to me, " If you want to meet HER your going to have to do something for the universe."_

"_Who is HER?!"_

_The two of them immediately turned and looked at a woman with a hood of white. I could see a small smirk across her lips as she hid the rest of her face and approached us. _

_Something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. _

"_Let go of her hair." she commanded the blood covered lady. _

_The lady did as she was told. I stood up feeling deep anger rise up as the lady smiled under her hood. _

_I was about to shout when the lady in white lifted her face pushing back her hood. I fell to my knees and dropped my jaw in fear. It was __**her.**__ I had almost forgot about her. The flashbacks refreshed themselves in my head. The familiar face at my party…the girl with my father at the mall…. But that was all so long ago?_

_Tears of fear began to sting my eyes, but I kept any from actually falling down. _

_She grabbed my hand and smiled separating the few steps between us and the lake. _

_I looked at her feeling confused, frustrated, scared, angry…._

_Her smile was the most frightening and she turned to me gripping my shoulders, "I'd hate to come visit you like this again, so please hurry and figure out who I am."_

_I glared at her, "It doesn't matter who you are, your just some creepy person I dream about every once in a while."_

_She frowned, " Really? Then why wont you ask your father who I am?"_

_A shot of annoyance hit me and I could feel my eye twitch. _

_She smirked again and leaned closer, " Reino. So innocent and more naïve than you think. Your probably too stupid to even comprehend how I fit into your world."_

_I shook my head and shouted, "Your not in my world! So get out of my head and dreams!"_

_She pinched my nose and glared straight into my eyes. _

_Im not going to lie, she scared me so bad I felt like I had to pee and throw-up at the same time._

_I kept quiet and flinched but she grabbed my hand before I could stop her from pinching my nose even harder. _

"_Im not just some imaginary friend you made up in your head." her voice sounded so devilishly scary, " your such an idiot!"_

_She grumbled before letting go of my nose and pushing me backwards into the lake. _

_I opened my mouth to scream but just as I felt my body emerge with the water…._

Melinda was shaking me by my shoulders.

As I came out of my dream I grumbled and let out a deep breath.

Panting I looking over at my alarm clock, "Melinda it's only 5 am!"

She looked at me worried, "But you were making too much noise I couldn't sleep.."

I shook my head and climbed out of bed. I might as well get up since I don't exactly feel like trying to go back to sleep after such an intense dream.

Melinda climbed out of bed and hugged me around my mid-section before I could walk out of my room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled and started prying her arms off of me.

Melinda let go and smiled up at me, "Can we have a sleepover tonight too?"

I blinked at her stupidly, she seriously thought we had fun last night….i guess to her it probably felt that way, since she learned something about me, hit a creeper with a baseball bat, and got to finally sleep in my room with me. Ugh, now that I think about it how long does that guy plan on staying here? Not exactly that I want him to leave but I don't exactly want him to stay here either….plus I have school Monday so he'll have to leave by then.

I walked out of my bedroom as Melinda followed me into the kitchen for breakfast.

When Melinda doesn't wake up and make something then we usually just eat cold cereal. I pulled out the bowls and spoons to fill up; but Melinda grabbed my arm.

I raised a confused eyebrow at her.

She smiled and lit up, "Don't you want to make a proper meal for your.." she giggled like a little girl, "…boyfriend?"

I looked at her and shook my head happily, "He's not even my friend, what made you think we could be that close?"

She shrugged her shoulders and let go of my arm so I could reach for the box of cereal, "I guess I just assumed because you're so pretty and he came all the way here to visit you."

I felt like she deserved an explanation, I mean if I was going to tell anyone who makes it convenient for me then I might as well….

"Well, you see…" I pondered on how to explain to her the situation, "James is my step brother, and what he said last night is true.."

Melinda lit up as I continued, " But we're not as close as he made it seem. We barely even know each other as it is."

"But you like him don't you?" she gave me a hopeful look.

I frowned, "No, we're hardly friends."

Melinda's smile grew and I could see a small spark of the deviousness that Aaron always has, "You like him?"

She whispered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes but could feel a small pink grow on my cheeks, "Let's just eat."

Melinda smiled and we both began eating our food.

I explained a few more things to her….not anything super personal. I just talked a little about how they occasionally played video games with James at our house and how we used to text now and then when they went on their first tour.

She was happy to finally hear me tell her something about myself, but I left out all the drama of it all. How James and I went on A date, and anything that had to do with Jaden and Caleb. She didn't really need to know the whole story, just briefly how things were.

After about an hour then we heard a knock on our door.

I froze and silently prayed…please don't be someone I know, please don't be someone I know…

Melinda got up and skipped over to open the door.

I let out a small sigh when Aaron walked in.

Knowing I could annoy him I rolled my eyes, "Oh, it's only you…"

His eye twitched and he ignored me.

Melinda was hugging him and smiling, "Aaron, why are you here so early in the morning?"

He gave me another annoyed look before smiling down at her, "I couldn't sleep princess."

I rolled my eyes.

Melinda squeezed him tighter and walked him into the living room to sit down on the sofa.

"What should we all do then?"

Aaron shrugged and turned on the tv. Melinda smiled as he flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch.

Melinda shouted to stop when the morning news had a picture of 'Big Time Rush'.

Aaron grumbled, but stopped for his lovable sister.

The news man was talking excitedly but his face looked like he was going to throw up,

"The hottest new boy band who only debuted a year and a half ago, have already gained popularity all over the world and reached the top of the charts…"

The news anchor continued.

I slumped myself down onto the couch next to Aaron, whose but was taking up most of the couch, and Melinda was at the edge.

"That news guy looks like he wants to throw up.." I mumbled not thinking either of them had heard me.

Surprisingly Aaron answered me, "Yah, I'd want to barf too if I had to announce that. .."

I looked at him and bit back a small smirk. He just leaned back into the couch, looking bored.

I looked him over curiously….he never came to Melinda apartment. Why would he choose to now?

As if a light bulb went off in my head I realized why he came here. He's sulking because of last night.

I bet he feels bad for what he said to Chelsea , and came here since being around Melinda would make anyone feel better. Wow, and I thought he didn't have a heart or a soul…. I laughed a little to myself. Guys are so dumb…..

As if to be right on cue Kendall opened Melinda's bedroom.

All heads turned towards him. Aaron with the most annoyed look.

Kendall looked a little confused; but soon leaned forward to introduce himself.

He offered a handshake, "Hey I'm…"

Aaron stood up and cut him off angrily, "I know who you are! But you better have a good explanation as to why you are coming out of my sisters' room half naked!"

Kendall turned white and froze.

I let out a sigh, "this could get ugly…." I whispered under my breath. Not making any effort to come between the two of them.

Aaron clenched his fists looking like he was ready to throw a good punch. Melinda saw this and stepped forward, "Aaron, I stayed with Reino last night so this pervert could have a place to stay."

Aaron glared at Kendall before turning to his sister confused at her explanation that was supposed to explain it all.

"And why did you have to give a ," he looked at Kendall with disgust, "Pervert stay with you guys?"

Melinda grabbed Aaron's arm and they crouched down on the floor as if have a private conversation,

"You see last night…"

She told him exactly what happened.

I watched them as I could see Kendall watching confused from the corner of my eye.

Aaron patted Melinda's shoulder with the most serious look on his face, "Good work Melinda. I knew that bat would come in handy for you."

I started laughing and covered my mouth as Kendall stared at Melinda and Aaron.

Aaron stood up giving him an evil smirk, but before speaking to him he turned to me,

"Funny, you never mentioned you had friends so I just assumed nobody liked you."

I glared and shrugged off the comment.

Kendall stared at me as if he was offended I didn't speak back.

Aaron turned to the blonde, "If you're going to grope someone you should probably get your girlfriend instead of someone whose relatives will kill you."

Kendall dropped his jaw, but took a few seconds before coming up with a good comeback, "Dude, before you threaten someone get your facts straight." With that he bopped Aaron on the bottom of his chin like he was child.

I couldn't decide what I liked better….that Melinda annoyed Kendall; Kendall just treated Aaron like he was superior; or that Aaron looked determined to get rid of Kendall for treating him like a child. It was like some drama show right before your eyes so early in the morning, the only difference was instead of a love circle it was a hate circle.

I patted Aaron's shoulder and he looked at me angrily.

"He won this round.." I mumbled as Aaron gave me an offended look.

Kendall's eye twitched at me, but he looked away and forced a smile, "How about we try starting this again," he held out his hand for Aaron, "I'm Kendall. I'm 22 and I'm in a band."

I got scared when Aaron shook his hand smiling, "I'm also 22 and in a band."

Melinda and I stepped back as the air grew intense around those two.

Both boys stated at the same time, "This means were rivals!"

Melinda smiled and turned to me, " this is so exciting!"

I shook at my head but kept my mouth from speaking. As much as I wanting to think it was exciting, i had an unsettling feeling that this was not some friendly relationship that they were starting. They had just started a war.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and let out a relieving sigh.

"Okay, boys, men, dudes.." I pulled their hands apart, " Why don't you guys both find your ways to your houses and leave the rest of us alone?" I put an emphasis on 'your' because…obviously they are going to be a headache about to explode of they didn't leave.

Aaron smiled evilly, "I have an idea, buddy."

Kendall glared just as dangerously as he smiled, "Go for it."

"I say we do a little battle between the two groups, what do you say?" Aaron looked so confident.

Kendall smiled stupidly and shook his head, "Your funny. You see, my band actually has a contract so we aren't allowed to perform outside of what they tell us to."

Aaron chuckled, "So your scared?" he was taunting him.

Kendall frowned and shook his head, "No, I just have a job!"

Aaron made wide eyes and sat back down on the couch, "I bet you can't even sing," he crossed his arms, "and your just going to do exactly what they tell you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "you wouldn't understand, since you still cant make it with your band.." He mumbled.

Aaron smirked, "Is the little baby boy scared he'll lose in front of his girlfriend?"

I never would've stepped in but this was just ridiculous and Aaron just referred to me as Kendall's girlfriend twice.

I kicked Aaron's foot and put my hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Aaron shut up."

I looked at Melinda who didn't look upset I was speaking to her brother that way.

Aaron glared at me. I ignored him and turned to Kendall, "tell me what you want to do today so you can hurry up and leave."

Kendall frowned at me, "Your not even going to defend me from him?"

Aaron cut in, "And you need a girl to stick up for you? Lame.."

I reached over and slapped him across the top of his head, "Aaron!"

He looked up at me and glared before standing up, "Melinda!"

Melinda jumped over and smiled at both of us.

I turned to her first, "Tell Aaron he cant treat people like this anymore!"

Aaron pulled Melinda's arm and jerked her next to him, "Tell your friend she can't hit me like that!"

I huffed angrily, this jerk! Oh, I hated him!…..

I turned to Aaron, "Just because your sulking about breaking up with your girlfriend last night doesn't mean you can just come here and try bossing us around!"

Aaron turned red with fury and took a step closer to me, "She wasn't my girlfriend! And you let a Pervert attack Melinda last night!"

Kendall crossed his arms and grumbled, "Im not a pervert."

I rolled my eyes, "Find a better place to sulk Loser."

Aaron grabbed Melinda, obviously mad about me picking at his weak point, "I will! And im taking Melinda with me because she shouldn't hang out with people who are nerds!"

With that her drug Melinda out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Forgetting Kendall was there , I fell to my knees and sighed, "He's such an idiot…"

A few minutes of silence went by before Kendall kneeled down next to me and gave a small smile, "Good morning…"

I sighed and frowned, "I wish it was."

I stood back up and tried to push all the angry thoughts I had about wanting to hurt Aaron. He was such a brat, coming here for Melinda, and making such a big scene so early in the morning.

Kendall put his hands in his pockets and lifted his shoulders, "He doesn't come over here every morning right?"

I shook my head, "No."

Kendall smirked, "So, how is it living in Sacramento?"

We both sat down on the sofa. I frowned, " Just tell me what you want."

Kendall's smile grew, "What are you talking about, I don't want anything.."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So I can kick you ou.."

He cut me off, "If you don't mind your secret being known."

I leaned back into the couch, "I knew it." I stated coldly.

Kendall leaned across the couch and whispered in my ear, "I think you know exactly what I want to do with you."

I turned red and felt my heart beating faster. I stood up off the couch and walked towards my room as Kendall followed me.

A surprised yet devil smirk growing across his lips.

I bit back a small smile, and turned around to him, "Let me get dressed first."

He chuckled as I shut my door and changed out of my pajamas into a pair of short shorts and a at shirt that hung loosely on me. Ever since I started college I haven't always been eating like I used too. It wasn't like I was starving myself or purposely skipping meals, I just get so tired after a long day of studying that I fall straight to sleep every second I get.

I had gotten skinnier, but not enough to tell right? I looked in the mirror, I was still healthy; I just got smaller.

I brushed through my hair and smiled once before walking back out of my room. Kendall was browsing around the apartment studying everything around the room.

He turned and looked at me, "Dang, you took forever."

I frowned not feeling bubbly around him anymore. "Lets go and get this over with."

Kendall laughed a little to himself and we left. It felt like we were heading out on a date, but Kendall liked that other girl he talked about in their interview. I scolded myself, 'your not in love with him. Its just a tiny crush that is going to pass soon.'

We drove around in Kendall's car before he pulled into a park parking lot.

"A park?" I gave him a confused look, "You couldn't just come here by yourself?"

He gave me a stupid look, "No, coming here alone would be boring."

I looked at him, why'd he have to be so dang cute? Ugh! I shook my head. I must have fried my brain so much from school I'm not thinking right.

He turned and smiled at me, "I wanted to show you something."

I looked at him confused but kept my mouth shut as he gestured for me to follow him.

"When I was younger," He began talking like we were friends, "My dad used to take me and my sister to the park by our house."

I listened while looking around at all the families , teenagers hanging with their friends, and couples there were.

"He was always so much fun." Kendall sounded so grown up and happy as he went on, " He would push Me on the swings. Show me how to catch Katie when she came down the slides…I even got my first guitar at my seventh birthday party we had at that park. I loved it so much and I had so much fun then.."

I started noticing how serious what he was telling me was. I took a deep breath and looked at him as he smiled at a father playing with a baby.

"But," Kendall looked down at the ground and his voice got a little cold, "When I turned fourteen my dad left us."

He looked at me his eyes showing that he was being completely honest. I looked away from his stare and tried not to speak too coldly towards him,

"Kendall why are you telling me this?"

He stared at me for a long time before speaking again, "aren't we friends?"

I blinked thinking to myself….what exactly was he trying to say? Were we friends, I didn't know…and this is all so sudden, why would he want to share something like that with someone he hardly knows?

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know…I actually kind of thought you never really liked me."

We started walking slowly as he couldn't come up with a good explanation as to what I said.

I'm not going to lie, I said that mainly to see If I could figure out whether he did at least like me a little.

From his 'uh's' and stuttering to find the right words, I got the feeling he only sees me as a friend since he didn't just come right out and say some 'playboy' remark I would've expected him to say.

After I was starting to feel a little embarrassed about doing such a sneaky thing to him I just smiled,

"Let's just agree were friends in the making, okay?" I gave a hopeful smile that I was forcing not to fall.

Kendall sighed heavily and smiled, "Okay."

I smiled lightly…his lips looked soo kissable as he smiled back. I mentally slapped myself, what the heck was I thinking? I don't want to kiss him…somehow I had to force myself to believe this.

"So, I visited your dad last night."

I gave him a sharp and annoyed look, "What?"

He chuckled , "He asked me to stop by."

I felt something turn in my stomach, at least I didn't think I wanted to kiss him anymore.

I gave him an angry look, "Why would my dad want to see you?" I had disgust in my voice.

He was seriously in my nerves, how could he go see my dad? And why did my dad invite him with out telling me?! It was all hurting my head, this was just retarded. Everyone is sneaking behind my back…it wasn't fair.

Kendall rolled his eyes at me and spoke nonchalantly, "He just wanted to ask me a few things.."

I cut him off, "Like what?" what could my dad possibly think Kendall would know?

"He said your room mate made a comment about you…..being…"

I let out a sigh, remembering what Melinda had said that night I let her meet my dad. I smiled a little to myself remembering the scared and surprised look on my dads face.

Kendall started sounded a little worried, "Wait, its not true right?"

He started speaking faster, "Because I told him it wasn't and.."

I cut him off laughing a little, "No, of course its not true."

He sighed and I slapped his arm playfully, "You guys seriously worried about that?"

I started laughing and Kendall looked relieved. He laughed a little and smiled.

I shook my head and laughed, "No, that's disgusting," I paused, "No offense, but that's not exactly who I am."

Kendall smiled and pulled out his phone looking at the time, "Well, that's good to know…"

I stopped laughed and tried not to let my smile fall, "whats up?"

He put his phone away, "I gotta go now, since I only came here to help your dad figure that out…"

I could feel myself grow cold and stupid for even feeling the least bit happy around him.

He smiled, "Oh, are you feeling bad?" He teased.

I forced a smirk, "No, I'm just so annoyed that you would cause so much trouble for something so stupid."

His smiled tauntingly, "Your feeling sad, I know it!" he flicked my nose playfully.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "Your so annoying, now take me back home."

He laughed as we turned around and headed back to his car. Honestly, I wasn't exactly feeling bad. I was annoyed he would be such an idiot and make such an inconvenience for me, just to make sure I was straight. Of course I was! I did date a few guys, though none of those relationships worked out very well, doesn't mean I've given up on men. (though it is tempting….) but I don't exactly 'like' girls…. So if anything, im neutral or something.

After he dropped me off, he went back home. Or so he said….

I felt dumb. I sighed as I began walking up the four flights of stairs that led up to my apartment. Melinda will probably be gone all day since I cant imagine Aaron not sulking for such a short time.

I let out a deep sigh as I walked into my lifeless apartment and plopped onto the couch…why was I such an idiot? I felt like being around Kendall this time was so weird and different. Why would he randomly tell me something like that? Though I was only thirteen when my parents split…it must have been hard on him. With a younger sister to help look after…

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, if only he didn't talk I think I would accept liking him. Though I do admire him…he's talented, successful, handsome….passionate….can be nice instead of speaking of just hooking up…cares about his mom and sister…..

I shook my head, 'ya but theres more cons than pros…'

Sneaky, nosey, playboy type, annoying….and , I laughed to myself, he's a pervert.

Hahaha…I loved Melinda and her quirky ways…..

**A/N: HAHAHHAA YA I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO WRITE IT COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A SETTING THAT SHOWED HOW DIFFERENT REINO HAS ACTUALLY CHANGED SINCE SHE MOVED AWAY.. NOTICE HOW DIFFERENTLY SHE BEHAVES AROUND Kendall? SLOWLY SHE'S GROWING UP, AND Kendall CAN SEE IT BECAUSE SHE HAS CHANGED MORE THAN YOU WOULD NOTICE! DID ANYONE ALSO NOTICE HOW HE ALSO TESTED HER? BY LEAVING AFTER CAUSING SUCH A RUCKUS?!BUT, PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41:

I didn't have much time to worry about Melinda's whereabouts. I quickly took a few deep breathes remembering I was going to audition for a theater today. I haven't really been focusing on it lately…scratch that. I haven't even thought about it at all.

I swiftly walked into the building and was directed by a short plump woman where that auditions were. I tried to be quiet as I heard music, indicating the auditions had already started; but the huge wooden door squeaked earning me a look from everyone. Even the guy at the piano stopped playing, the girl who had been singing on stage crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

I did my best not to make eye contact with anyone and mumbled 'Sorry' to anyone I passed.

I could feel my face get warm with embarrassment. I crunched down in my seat, and the piano started up again.

The girl started singing again and smiled like she had never been interrupted. I noticed everyone was holding a script while they waited their turn to audition.

I shifted uncomfortably, crap! I had no idea what I was supposed to do….

A dark, thin and lanky guy came up and sat next to me.

He smiled brightly and whispered, "Names DeeJay."

I nodded, "Im Reino."

He looked down at my fiddling nervous hands, "You don't know what your doing do you?"

I shook my head.

He sighed, and handed me his script, "I bet you haven't even looked at the script."

I refused to take his script from him, "No, its fine you need it."

He pushed it at me, "I know this play by heart," He smiled even bigger, "and I have been taking acting classes for years, take it."

I let out a small smile. I glanced over the cover of the script it was supposed to be some mix between Romeo and Juliet in a high school setting of dangerous cliques.

The girl ended the song and claps finished around the room.

The director put on her glasses and read the next name on the list.

She looked around waiting for someone to own up to the name, "Reino Welker."

I sighed and stood up, my voice cracked when I spoke, "That's me."

She glared, "Oh, yes, the late girl who so rudely squeaked the door in the middle of a performance."

I blinked stupidly, "In my defense I didn't mean to.."

She cut me off and walked up right in front of me, "Miss Welker , the theater is not just play. We are serious here and if you do not respect that, then I suggest you walk right back out that big loud door so we can audition the serious actors."

I felt like she was trying to dare me to audition. I twisted my fingers angrily and kept in all the mean things I would've loved to say to her. Just because of one simple thing she's practically telling me I shouldn't even try.

I glared at her and lifted my chin up, "I'm definitely serious."

She gave me an annoyed smile and hit me softly on the head with the papers in her hands, "Go!"

She shouted and I ran onto the stage. Partly scared at her shouting, and partly because I didn't want to talk with her anymore.

She sat back down in her chair and opened up the script she had, "Turn to the song on page 38, read the lines before and then sing.."

I nodded and did as she said.

I read the lines, which seemed so cheesy to me.

"_But Ryan (romeo) we cant quiet our love just because our families and friends tell us we are not to be in love with one another."_

I paused feeling like it gave a small effect and read the next line.

"_I know its tough right now.." _I squinted at the script , "Julia, waits for piano.."

I heard a few people giggle. The director shook her head and gestured to the guy sitting at the piano.

He started playing and I felt stupid.

I cant believe im such an idiot, but maybe once I start singing I can turn it around….

" _Look around its dead of night, _

_You've been losing every fight, _

_Your hope is feeling broken.._

I noticed everyone sitting in the audience started paying attention and their jaws dropped. I smirked a little thinking, 'haha stupid lady, im actually good…'

I closed my eyes getting into the song and actually feeling tingles on my arms.

_Your feet are rough their scraped and bruised, _

_But still have strength to take you through, _

_Into the dark._

_Just close your eyes, _

_And push right through , _

_I know its tough right now, _

_But this was meant for you, _

_When the clouds are gone, _

_Not a shadow in sight, _

_You'll be drenched in the sun_

_With open eyes…._

I actually liked the song and the expressions I was getting from everyone while I was singing.

I looked down at the script, 'Julia' was supposed to speak a few words Ryan in between the chorus and the next verse.

The line was so lame, if I wasn't the one who had to say it I would've laughed.

"Ryan, just because its tough right now, doesn't mean we can give up. We were meant to be together, no matter what your best friends and mother say."

The director let out a deep breathe and started scribbling down on a sheet of paper.

I smiled as the song continued,

_at the beach the waves will crash, _

_Tug and grab and pull you back, _

_The sun may, be covered in gray, _

_The sand will itch, itself may burn, _

_Hurricane will take its turn, _

_Until, the dawn_

I sang with the deep calming voice down inside of me, how I loved singing…

I felt like I was doing my best until the director stood up and walked over to the piano man.

With out even a hesitation, she banged keys. Making everyone go silent.

I felt insulted, and crossed my arms.

"What.."

She cut me off.

"Its pure torture to my head!" She shouted and shook her head.

I turned red with anger and rolled my eyes, this lady clearly had bad hearing or something.

She pointed to the girl who had performed before me, "Acting. Acting is an art, "she glared and pointed an accusing finger at me, "You better not be joking the way you read those lines."

I raised an eyebrow at her and bit the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from spitting out nasty words to her.

I didn't say anything, just glared back. I thought a bit about it, well its not like I practiced reading the lines. I mainly just focused on the song.

The director walked circles around me as she pointed at everything wrong with my acting,

"You can sing child, but clearly your acting is dry, unrehearsed and to sum it all up when you weren't singing I just wanted to rip my ears off and cry."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "So, what would you suggest?" I tried my best not to sound sarcastic.

She blinked and leaned away from me, "Well, honestly with how terrible that was I hope this is not your dream," she frowned at me, "and such a shame, you had a recommendation from your father and everything. I was expecting more, but I kind of want you to leave now."

My eye twitched with annoyance, this woman was asking for it. Oh, how I wanted to give it to her….

I took a deep breath and clamed down, only a little though. This was my dream, and im not giving up that easily, but it seems my pride and ego had been growing, as I opened my mouth,

"Actually this is my dream, and I'm going to achieve it with out you and your insanely rude insults!"

She gave me wide eyes and rolled her eyes, "Oh, your just a child, go cry to your father and maybe earn some acting while your there."

I was at the edge of my rope and through the script at her.

I scrammed out of the room angrily and mumbled to myself. Once I was out side I screamed and kicked a bench. Unfortunately for me my toes aren't made of steel and this really hurt.

I screamed in pain and dropped down holding onto my throbbing foot.

"Ugh…"

Today was just not my day…..I mean first stupid Aaron, then Kendall just leaves….ugh. How was I suppose to deal with all this crap?

Now, I have to achieve that stupid theater dream just because of that idiot director.

I mean is it really such a big deal the way you read lines? All you do is read a few things and then sing. No one even remembers the dialogue as much as the songs and the singing.

Ugh…I hate that women.

My Phone started buzzing.

I answered it, "hello.."

It was my dad, "Rei, I just got a call from Karen Switch."

I was confused and suddenly forgot the pain in my foot, "who the heck is that?"

He didn't sound happy at all, "The director at the audition you were just at!"

I felt stupid, "Oh ya…so hey is there somewhere I else I could try to get into?"

I could hear my dad groan frustratingly, "Reino, what happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders, feeling upset he assumed it was my fault, "She told me to leave!"

"She said you were late." He accused.

I went quiet, and felt like such a brat that I wasn't willing to take responsibility for my actions.

My dad continued, "I've been telling you all week, that you cannot be late!"

I was confused again, "Huh, when did you say that?"

I could hear him take a deep breath to calm down at me, "Rei, I told you yesterday that you had to be on time."

I thought about it. How come I didn't remember this? But my dad wouldn't say he did if he didn't, I probably just forgot with everything that happened.

"I'm sorry.."

He was quiet for a while before speaking again, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

This shocked me. He knew it was, why would he question it…..

I started getting a little suspicious, "Yes, it is…"

I listened carefully and I heard a door close on his side of the phone.

I changed the subject, "Oh who's there with you?"

"N-Noone." his voice went slightly higher than usual, "No ones here, Rei."

I thought about what I could say, that would make him give away some kind of information. My guess was he didn't want me to know about who ever it was. Which makes the most sense if it's a girl, which means its possible it could be 'that girl'…..

I sighed speaking casually, "so I can come over and practice with you?"

My dad cleared his throat and tried to sound normal when he spoke, "Umm, actually I was going to go out to .." he paused, "Work!, ya im heading to work and it wouldn't give us enough time for a session, how does tomorrow afternoon work?"

I sighed and agreed, "Okay, tomorrow sounds fine."

My dad let out a deep breath, "well, I gotto go…love you Rei."

"love you too dad." I smiled and narrowed my eyes. Yup, definitely hiding something from me.

After sitting there for a second I jumped up. If im going to figure this out I needed to get my butt over there as soon as possible.

I just needed to leave a note at the apartment for Melinda in case she got home.

I ran up the four flights of stairs…

I rested for a second at the top, "they should really install and elevator.."

I opened the door, happily thinking I was finally going to be able to figure out what my dad was doing that he wasn't telling me about.

"BANG!"

And the last thing I remember seeing were numerous shadows standing over me.

**A/N: YUP I ENDED THERE…SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN GETTING REALLY DISTRACTED AND NOT WANTING TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE…SO I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE FOR THAT…I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, ITS NOT LIKE SUPER ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY LINE BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY…..AND SINCE I GAVE CREDIT FOR THE SONG I REFERRED TO IN THIS CHAPTER IN THE PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTES OF CHAPTER 40, THEN I DIDTN WRITE THEM FOR THIS ONE. BUT NO ONE EVEN NOTICED THAT I GAVE DRECIT TO LIKE 3 SONGS BUT DIDN'T EVEN USE ONE OF THEM…SORRY, ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN SINCE IM BACK INTO THE WRITING ZONE..**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: HAHA SO I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPTER COuLD'VE BEEN BETTER. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT MAKING IT AS GOOD…. BUT LIKE I SAID IT WASN'T AN ESSNTIAL CHAPTER IT WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT NEEDED TO HAPPEN SO REINO CAN DO WHAT I WANT HER TO! MUHAHHAHHA EVIL RIGHT? JKLOL**

**SO THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER THAN THE REST AND YOUR GOING TO LOVE IT AND LAUGH! SO PLEASE ENJOY AS MELINDAS BROTHERS MEET BIG TIME RUSH AND THE ERA OF BATTLES AND a WAR BEGINS!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN AND BLUERAGING FIRE!**

**LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! AND HOLY CRAP I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THAT WAS SO FAST! I LOVE YOU!**

**BLUERAGINGFIRE: I LOVE ALL THE HELP YOU GIVE ME AT WORK AND I LOVE YOU SIS!**

**OH YES AND EVERYONE PLEASE READ alternate universe AND moonlight and shadows BY BLUERAGINGFIRE! THESE STORIES ARE HILARIOUS! READ AND REVIEW THEM!**

**OH DANG…LOL YA I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NICK DOES. BUT THIS IS MY LOVE AND SUPPORT TO THEM…AND CUS I LOVE THEM!**

Chapter 42: Battles and War!

I sat up and fell off a couch. My head was pounding like crazy and my vision was blurred from my sudden fall.

"What the heck…"I whispered.

I was in a house, not mine. I looked around the room. It was oddly quiet, and I had the feeling something was going to bite me in the butt…

Right on cue, Jacob, Jack and Sloan all jumped up from behind the couch and shouted.

"AHHH!" I screamed and jumped to my feet, which was a terribly idea. My legs wobbled and I tumbled down to the floor again.

The three of them laughed. I waited for my head to calm down and sat up on the floor slowly. I should've known it was these demons…

Aaron came walking down the steps and glared at me, "Took long enough for you to wake up."

I glared at him even thought the anger I was boiling inside made my head hurt.

I rubbed my temples, "You do realize I can sue you for kidnapping me?"

Aaron smirked, "Aw, but not if you cant get away."

Jacob and Jack leaned against the couch and tilted their heads exactly the same as each other, "Aaron, just tell her why we even brought her here." their voices in sync.

Aaron helped me stand up and smiled, "We have Melinda."

I looked at him confused, "And…." I motioned for him to tell me something that explained all of this.

Aaron smiled, "You want her back , don't you?"

I stared at him stupidly, "Did you take her?" I asked sarcastically.

Aaron wasn't joking and frowned at me, "Since you think its so funny, then ill let you know we decided to move Melinda back home."

I was still confused, because everything he was saying didn't match with the tone he was using. He was acting like I was supposed to try and get her back, but its not like I could really do anything so it didn't make sense to me what he thought he was doing….

"Okay, sounds okay…I guess."

Sloan jumped into the conversation, " which means she wont be living with you anymore."

I turned to him and stared blankly, I turned back to Aaron, "Your going to have to spell it out for me since im not getting what you think is so terrible for me that your moving Melinda back home."

The twins rolled their eyes and mumbled, "and Sloan said she was smart…"

I ignored them and Aaron began explaining, "since you let your pervert boyfriend attack Melinda last night, then we have decided she is no longer aloud to live with someone who is so low."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, feeling insulted in everyway. Somehow I still didn't understand why they thought they had to kidnap me to tell me that…

I glared at him, "so the kid napping was because….?"

Jacob and Jack answered as they shrugged their shoulders, "Ethan told us everyone has a pressure point somewhere in their neck that knocks them out…"

Jack smiled slyly, "But we were afraid of getting it wrong.."

Jacob continued for him, "so we hit you over the head with Melinda's math book."

They both shrugged again acting like they had done nothing wrong, "We've never knocked someone out before and wanted to try it!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head angrily, "And so what? Im just something you try stupid things out on?!"

My head hurt when I shouted so I stopped and ignored the two boys who nodded to answer my question.

I turned to Aaron my last bit of tolerance indecisive of whether it would hold up or not.

"So you obviously want me to try and get Melinda back, that's why this whole idiotic scheme was thought up right?"

I suddenly remembered why he was behaving so childish today.

I hid a small smirk, "This is what you came up with to make yourself feel better, isn't it?"

His three brothers in the room all gave confused looks and Aaron glared even more angrily at me.

I turned and walked towards the door, "This is all stupid, I'm not going along with whatever tactics you think you can use."

I opened their front door and just before I stepped out Sloan shouted,

"But if we take Melinda back you'll be lonely!"

I shook my head and took another step.

Then Jack and Jacob joined in with Sloan on shouting pointless things.

"What about Melinda's yummy food she always makes for you every day?" Jacob tried.

Jack added to his twin's comment, "Ya, cant live with out that, what about Her friendly love that keeps you going each day?"

I shouted back without turning back, " I'll be fine with out all that!"

That was when Aaron shouted, "What about your rent?"

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back.

Aaron grew a devils smirk across his face, "without her half of the rent I doubt you can afford to live there."

I counted it in my head, it would go up to 300$ a month. Not including all the free groceries Melinda's parents give us every other time we bought food.

I swiftly walked back into their house.

I mentally slapped myself, Aaron was right. I did need Melinda.

I folded my arms and glared at all of them, "Fine, give her back to me."

Aaron's smile grew, looking even more evil, "Now we're getting somewhere.."

He leaned back and I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up.

"fine, what do you want?" I asked plainly.

"Hmmmm, what do we want guys?" Aaron turned back to his brothers.

They all shrugged suspiciously, even though it was obvious they already had a plan.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and turned back towards the door, "fine, then im leaving."

"Fine, "Aaron grumbled, "Taking the fun out of it all…"

I turned back and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at me and all four King brothers spoke together, "you have to do exactly what we say for an entire day."

I almost started laughing until I realized that really is what they wanted. I looked at the smiling weirdos.

Wow, boys are so much alike….but at least they gave themselves a deadline, unlike Kendall , who is still sticking his nose in my business.

I thought it over, one day…all I have to do is do whatever they say for an entire day….obviously its going to be a lot harder than it sounds. But if I go along with their little scheme ill get Melinda back, I would hate to have my mom to pay 300$ a month plus more grocery and school bills than she already pays…I couldn't do that to my mom.

I sighed out loudly as they all forced their smiles not to fall since I still didn't answer.

I'll still make them apply the same rules I gave Kendall. Nothing against the law or my personal morals.

I looked at Aaron who I could tell was growing impatient with my silence.

"Do we have a deal?" Aaron tried not to sound angry as he spoke through gritted teeth.

I smirked, " I guess we do."

They all cheered, and Ethan came walking down the stairs, "I've already checked your school schedule and you don't have classes for a couple days," he smiled, but didn't look pleasant at all, "So if anything happens to you , you have time to recover."

This sent chills down my spine, but I stood still and tried not to show fear.

If you show fear to a beast it will only attack sooner…..

I shook his words off, "So, ill just come back here tomorrow?"

Aaron and Ethan exchanged evil smiles. Aaron turned to me, "Around 5:30 should be fine."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Okay…." I emphasized my uneasiness by holding out the 'o' sound.

5:30? Why the heck so late…and it hit me. They meant 5:30 A.M!

I let out a deep breath, I could do this, and I needed Melinda's rent money.

I lifted my chin and gave a persistent glare, "I'll be here."

Aaron chuckled , knowing I was already dreading it.

I walked all the way back home, up the four flights of stairs and got an apple out of the fridge.

Taking a bite I tried to reason with my own stupidity. Ugh! I hate mornings why'd I even agree to that stupid thing…..I tried to look at the bright side….but there wasn't one. Why does it seem like people love the thought of being able to control someone else like a slave? And why do I always turn out to be the slave?!

I threw my self on the couch, my head still hurt. I felt the small bump on the back of my head.

I'm not their stupid toy…. Once I finish tomorrow im going to make that clear, and seek some type of revenge on them…ugh, but midterms are just around the corner…and im going to be losing the next few days to recover from them. If my grades drop, then im really going to get pissed at them.

I sat up straight on the couch, im an idiot for agreeing. I just got cornered…stupid Aaron. I yawned realized how late it was becoming. If I was getting up at 5:00, im going to need as much sleep as possible.

I got ready for bed and finally falling asleep after reminding myself, that if I was going to be so dumb that I agree everyone a guy(s) traps me into becoming their slave I had to follow through and put up with my consequences. …..

And the war begins!

Day:1 5:30 am

I yawned heavily and entered then Kings' house. It was quiet and nobody had answered the door when I had knocked. Everything appeared lifeless, and for the first time there was total silence.

I started giving myself a tour opening any door I passed.

I opened a bedroom door and became very disgusted with what I saw. I had found Jacob and Jack's room, and they were holding each other in their sleep. Gross!

I quickly shut the door and kept walking down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Seriously, if they wanted me here this early they should've at least gotten up too."

I opened another door and was surprised at the cleanliness of the room. Their sat a black dresser that matched the bed frame. The walls all painted white and not a speck of dust out of place.

I took a few more steps in the room and observed a few more things.

I stretched my neck up to see who was asleep in the bed. It was Ethan.

I suddenly became uninterested in the room and walked out quietly as to not wake up the devil.

I opened the door across the hall. It was the exact opposite. There were clothes, food, garbage, dirty socks, ect. The walls were covered in posters of girls on motorcycles and bands that I had never heard of. I rolled my eyes, so typical of the male species…then I noticed the poster above his head board was of 'AXEL', their band. I made my way over next to the bed, so I could get a better look. It looked so cool…. They were all dressed in black and surrounded by fog. Chelsea was looking off to the side, with a angry look, by slung her arm around Aaron sexily. Jacob and Jack stood back to back holding theirs guitars, mirroring each other. Even the small spikes in their hair looked exact; if I didn't know they were twins, I would've assumed it was one person standing next to a mirror. Ethan and Sloan stood next to each other; Ethan with a friendly arm around Sloan's shoulder while Sloan crossed his arms while holding his drum sticks. He looked the so punk. I couldn't help but smile a little as I stared into Aaron's eyes. He was such a liar, saying he didn't have feelings for Chelsea.

I stared at the bed. Sloan was plastered half way off the bed, as if he had passed out there. I bit back a laugh, he was so young and thought he was some kind of player.

I exited the room and opened the last door in the hallway. I could assume the owner of the room, since I had already entered the rest.

Aaron also had his wall displaying the poster I had seen in Sloan's room. I frowned when I noticed Melinda asleep in the bed with him. He seriously had a sister complex.

I noticed his night stand drawer was slightly opened. I slipped my hand in the pulled out the only thing I could feel in there.

My eyes almost exploded. It was a picture of Chelsea, but he had drawn on it. The blonde girl now had a mustache with a matching go-T and uni-brow.

I put the picture back and glared at the sleeping boy, what a child. But…..he's only mad because he does like her…haha, now I can I use this in some way to get them back?

I left the room and walked back downstairs, if they weren't going to wake up, I was going home. I yawned loudly and waited for any noise to come from any member of this weird family. I looked at the clock on the wall and watched the slow hand tick.

THUD!

I quickly turned my head and looked at the stairs, it was Sloan.

He ssh-ed me. I rolled my eyes and whispered, " Where's Aaron?"

Sloan furrowed his eyebrows, "it's my day today." he stated like I was an idiot.

"Oh." I mouthed and sighed, "Okay, so nothing against the law or my morals."

Sloan nodded as he started putting on his sneakers. After he was done and two perfect bows stood on each shoe, he looked down at me, 'So you ready?"

I gave him a tired and confused look, "umm, where are we going exactly?"

Sloan opened the front door and gesture for me to follow him.

"I run at this time every morning," He paused, "And its so boring running all alone, so as the first thing your doing today is going with me." He smiled.

His cute boy face, looked even better when he smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." I nodded.

First we started walking as a warm up, but once we reached the park Sloan linked his arm with mine and we started running. Since, Im not out of shape it wasn't too hard to keep up…at first. After the first 10 minutes he had to drag me the rest of the way. He totally had an advantage with longer legs and running like this all the time. Since school started I was only working out about once a week.

I was breathing heavily and pushing myself to keep up with him.

Sloan stopped and jerked my arm back so I would stop too.

"What….was…..that…for..?" I could barely speak between my gasping.

Sloan rolled his eyes, "Its obviously too hard for you."

I shook my head, even though it was obvious.

Sloan messed up my hair and smiled, "Its fine we can walk the rest of the way."

I glared at him for ruining my hair, and quietly walked next to him.

He started pointing out everything and telling little stories about his brother's and Melinda.

"….And that's where Chelsea was first admitted to becoming a member of the band." He pointed to a park bench, "That's where Ethan and I had an ice cream war. We got ice cream all over anyone who was around us and somebody even called the police on us.."

I laughed slightly and tried imagining it. I just couldn't picture Ethan being fun…he always looked so serious , almost like Aaron.

"So that snake wasn't always so cold..?" I whispered.

Sloan glared at me, "My brother's not a snake."

I stared at him, "So how come he treats everyone the way he does?" I was being more sarcastic than serious.

Sloan looked away from me, " Okay, so he is really rude to everyone, but its not his fault."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

Sloan frowned at me, "He sort of lost the girl he likes to another guy."

I sighed, "Oh." even though it isn't an excuse for someone to act the way Ethan does, the subject wasn't any of my business, so I left it alone.

I looked back up at him and smiled, "So what's next?"

Sloan gave a devilish smile, "I'll show you."

Approximately 3 and a half hour later. Sloan and I were now running away from some kids at his school.

I threw my head back and laughed as we ran down the street.

"That was awesome!" I screamed .

Sloan laughed and grabbed my hand so I could keep up with him, "It was, wasn't it?!"

The 3 boys chased after us, almost at our heels, they cursed and shouted how much they wanted to kill us now.

I couldn't remember ever having such a thrill run through my whole body like this before. I felt so silly helping Sloan pull a prank on the boys, but I had never done anything like it before.

It was totally worth it.

We started to get more space between us and them. As we ran around a street block corner, gaining just a few seconds out of their sight. Sloan pushed me down and alley and we both jumped into the dumpster. It smelled like death in there, but I felt so ecstatic that I wasn't very worried about how dirty it was.

I covered my mouth to stop my giggling. Sloan smiled at me as we heard the foot steps of the boys chasing us.

One of them shouted, "Check down the alley!"

I tensed up and held my breath as I could hear them walk down past the dumpster.

After a few minutes, we heard them leave.

Sloan slowly stood up and lifted the lid and looked both ways. He looked down at me , "Coast is clear."

I stood up and giggled, "that was so much fun!" I squealed.

Sloan laughed at me as we both climbed out of the garbage can and walked out of the alley.

Sloan looked at his watch, " It's almost lunch time, shall we head back to my house?"

He jokingly bowed his head slightly and held out his arm for me to grab.

I smiled, "Of course we shall, sir." I laughed and grabbed his arm.

Turned out once we got back to the King's house, I had to make lunch for all six of them.

I was having trouble, since im not a very good cook, and none of those brats would help; and Aaron wouldn't let Melinda help either.

After lunch, Sloan made me clean his room, wash his dirty laundry, organize his CD's and movies, and do his homework. I refused the last one at first, but gave in after over 20 minutes of arguing. I wouldn't have given in but Aaron came in and made me.

I growled as Sloan lay on his bed tossing a bouncy ball into the air and catching it repeatedly.

I sat at his desk working as fast as I could.

I grumbled, "How long has I been since you did your homework?"

Sloan shrugged, "I don't know, probably like a month or two."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I continued to work.

Once I finished it was late in the night and I was falling asleep.

After they all went to bed I crashed on the couch, falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow, I was under the twins control, I wonder how it would go….

I woke up to a blow-horn shouting into my ear. I jumped up and covered my ears,

"I'm up!" I shouted as the twins stared at me evilly.

Jack frowned, "You didn't sleep on our couch did you?"

Jacob looked at his brother, "since your still wearing the clothes from yesterday, we'll assume we're right."

I let out a small sigh and stared at them, "So, what do you want me to do today?"

The twins exchanged a look before smilingly at me, which was very unpleasant.

Jacob started, "Actually, for the entire day we only have two things we want you to do…"

Jack finished, "…first, whenever you address either of us, you have to call us Master…

Jacob continued , "…and Second is we only want one thing from you."

Their evil smiles made me shift uncomfortably and I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen today.

Jack gave a disgusted look, "but, first hurry home and change."

Jacob gave me the same look, "Ya, shouldn't being a girl give you the natural instinct to not stay in the same clothes for very long?"

I figured it was best to ignore their rudeness and hurry to do what they said. Besides, after today I was halfway done with this whole thing, then Melinda would come back home and I didn't have to worry about any of this nonsense.

Once I made my way back to the Kings' house, the twins started handing me camping chairs and papers.

After they filled my arms, we started walking towards the park near their house.

I took angry deep breaths as I stumbled with their belongings in my arms and the both of them made no effort to help.

"So.." I mumbled, " What exactly did you want me to do?"

Jacob and Jack frowned and turned back at me.

Jack pointed at me accusingly, "You already forgot the first thing we wanted from you!"

Jacob followed him, "You didn't address us as your master!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, MASTER, what was the other thing you wanted me to do?"

They both began to smile like crazy and stayed silent. Once we got to the park I dropped their stuff on the ground and blinked stupidly at what was in front of me.

Maybe I was just imagining it…..I blinked and rubbed my eyes but the image wouldn't go away.

The park was filled with what looked like middle scholars'.

I stared at the twins…what exactly did they want me to do?…..

The twins clapped their hands loudly,

Jack beginning, "Hurry up servant, our chairs wont set them selves up!"

Jacob added, "CHOP! CHOP!"

I set their seats up and just listened as they explained what exactly was going on.

" We gathered as many kids that live with in a 4 mile radius..." Jacob started, as he gestured to the enormous group of kids.

Jack finished for his brother, " …They all need a tutor, so we brought them here for you."

They both smiled at me as if I was suppose to thank them. I blinked a few times before responding,

"Umm…gu…" I stopped and cleared my throat, "I mean masters. How many kids are there exactly?"

Jacob looked to his brother, who seemed to be estimating the number of children.

Jack , after a few seconds, shrugged his shoulders, " Probably about 200..."

"200?!" my eyes bulged and my voice went high.

They both nodded and patted my shoulders, "Better start soon!" the spoke in unison.

I stepped forward towards the kids. 200? What the heck are they thinking, nobody can tutor that many kids in one day….and why did they choose something like this for me to do?

I stared back at them suspiciously…something was off….but, if this is all they want me to do, I should just get it over with as soon as I can.

Maybe if I tutor 2 or 3 at a time, then maybe it will be possible for me to help all of them….

You know when you have an idea that seems like it'll make things better, but as you actually go through with it then things just get worse?

I screamed frustratingly and had the urge to start pulling my hair out, the worst idea I ever had was trying to help more than one kid at a time.

I was now surrounded by 200 kids who were shoving books in my face and shouting questions at me.

I looked over at the twins who were sipping lemonade that they had made me go get for them.

I glared at them, everything was fine a few minutes ago when I was helping these kids before, but once I came back with the guys' lemonade it was just chaos. They had to have done something….

I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath before shouting, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

The park went silent and I let out another deep breath, as I decided what my plan was.

I calculated the odds in my head…there were 200 kids. None over the edge of 14 and none under 10. Which meant all their homework was from grades of 5th-9th. The main subject was math that they all needed help with, so around a 75-100 should be in pre-algebra. 50-75 will be in a little lower math than that; and the last 25-50 are in a algebra or geometry.

I made my to the front of the crowd and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Now, since this isn't exactly working. Im going to need you guys to get a few things for me."

After they all ran off to get what I needed, I looked over at the twins who smiled as they flipped through a TON of money that appeared from no where.

I stared at them surprised, "Where did all this money come from, masters?!"

They both smiled at me and simultaneously took a drink out of their glasses before answering me.

" from the pockets of frustrated children." Jacob wore a devils grin.

Jack followed the expression of his brother perfectly, " easiest 4,000 ever made."

They both smiled up at me, "thanks for helping us, now we can buy ourselves a nice car!" theirs voices were in sync.

I slowly started to shake my head as I processed what they just said, " but how much do I get?'

The raised their eyebrows at me, "Um, you don't get any." Jack stated.

I glared, getting angry, there's no way im going to let them use me to make 4,000$ and then not give me anything at all!

"What?!" I tried not to shout.

Jacob smirked, " you see we need money to buy a car, driving around my dad's old truck doesn't really suit us."

Jack nodded in agreement, "and since we think your really smart, we gathered up as many kids as possible for you to tutor. Then charged them 20$ each….and WA-LA! 4,000$!"

They both smiled and went back to their counting.

I shook my head, "But im doing all the work! I should be the one to keep all that money!"

They both let evil smiles creep across their mouths. Ignoring what I just said they leaned back into their chairs and started counting their money again.

I reached down and grabbed the bills in Jack's hand…..at least I think it was Jack.

He wouldn't let go and I frowned at him.

"C'mon," I whined, "You cant just keep all of that when your not even doing anything!"

They both shook their heads teasingly and one of them pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at them.

"We already thought about that." Jacob smiled at his twin.

Jack showcased the same smile, "That's why we need you to sign this."

I looked down at the paper and read it.

It read:

I, _ promise to give any earnings I make to the King twins, Jack and Jacob, and will not go back on my word no matter how many days pass from the day I signed this. I also promise to never make claim that the money is rightfully mine or threaten to sue for the approximate 4,000$.

Signature:_

I thought about it for a minute, before totally deciding this was so unfair!

I crumbled the paper and tossed it away, turning back to the twins I let out an annoyed sigh, " No way am I going to sign that."

**A/N: HAHAHHAHAH I KNOW THIS PART SUCKS TO END AT…..BUT SERIOUSLY IVE BEEN TAKING WAY TOO LONG TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO IM JUST UPLOADING THIS MUCH SO FAR AND IM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON… PLUS I TOLD **_**BLUERAGINGFIRE**_** I WOULD UPDATE TONIGHT. I CANT LIE….AGAIN:p LOL SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT UP THE REST OF THIS SOON!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: SO I KNOW I CHEATED ALL YOU GUYS OUT WITH THAT LAST CHAPTER…AND IM REALLY SORRY….BUT I HOPE YOU ALL DIDN'T DECIDE TO STOP READING THIS STORY CUS I AM GOING TO START UPDATING AND WRITING IT AGAIN SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**ITS SIMPLE, I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

Chapter 43:

Ugh, I was pouting as I helped all the kids the twins were making me tutor while they counted all that money they were making. They tricked me into to signing that stupid contract and now no matter what I thought of doing I wasn't getting any of that money.

I let out a deep breath and helped the kids. Teaching them how to do the problems on their homework was actually kind of fun, now that I had figured out how to do it. I had separated the kids into 3 groups and everything was actually going smoothly.

-hours later-

I stretched my arms into the air as the last few kids were gathering up there books and heading back to their homes. I smiled and yawned at the same time as they waved goodbye to me.

It had already gotten dark outside and the twins started instructing me to carry all their stuff back for them.

I picked up their chair and glasses, from all the lemonade they had drank, and walked behind them with full arms.

Jacob and Jack smiled at each other and spoke with out looking back.

"You know your actually really smart.." Jack shrugged his shoulders and stared up at the dark sky.

Jacob mirroring his brothers image, "…ya, the way you were helping those kids kind of reminded me of Melinda."

I raised a confused eyebrow, " What do you mean, 'like Melinda'?"

They both glanced back at me, "Melinda's practically a genius." Jacob stated.

I didn't know whether to be surprised, or laugh, frankly since it was hard to tell if they were joking or not.

I narrowed my eyes, "Your not joking?"

They both shook their heads as we walked up to their house.

As they opened the door and I followed them inside, they both smiled happily at me, which was kind of strange, and shouted, "You passed today!"

I gave them strange and confused looks but before I could ask anything they mumbled something about it being Ethan's day tomorrow and went upstairs to bed.

I checked my watch , 1;30 am.

I yawned and headed to my apartment…yesterday with Sloan, and today with the twins seemed like a piece of cake compared to all the horrible things I bet Ethan was cooking up.

Ethan's day:

…and the dreaded day began.

I slapped my alarm clock until it shut up and sleepily rolled out of my bed and onto the floor.

"UHHHH…." I groaned and stood up slowly.

I could just feel it, today was going to be terribly exhausting; and the devil was going to be telling me what to do.

I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the King's, afraid he might make things worse I made sure I was on time.

Once I got there Sloan and Ethan were eating breakfast in the kitchen, each had a back pack sitting by there feet.

I gave them a confused look, "what are you doing?"

They both looked at me, Ethan frowned and Sloan smiled.

Sloan spoke right after filling his mouth with cereal, "Going to school today."

I leaned tiredly against the wall, "I thought you didn't have school?"

Ethan sneered, " neither of us are old enough to be out of high school," he pause and glared at me, "Im assuming Sloan skipped school on his day to just 'hang out' with you."

I gritted my teeth, as every annoyed nerve in my body started to cringe.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything that would upset him anymore than he already is with everyone.

I decided my best choice would be to stay completely quiet and just make it through this day without dying.

Sloan just nodded to his brother and finished his food. Ethan ate quietly until Sloan left for school…..if that's even where he was actually headed.

Ethan leaned back in his chair , not making eye contact, "Just come sit down so I can tell you how today is going to go." he spoke as he pointed to the chair across from him.

I quickly and quietly did what he said and just stared at him as he started to explain everything.

"Today you are going to clean this house from top to bottom while im in school."

He stared at me as if I would've tried to refuse. Once he realized I wasn't going to say anything he continued,

" I get out of school at 2pm. From that time on you will act as my girlfriend."

I stared at him in disgust and disbelief. He had the look of disgust on his face, but also he was totally serious.

I raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat, "Um….why?"

He held his hand up and shook his head, "AND you are not aloud to ask any questions. Anytime you do ask a question you have to eat a spoonful of Lima beans." he slightly smirked at me, "I'll be kind and let that one go since I didn't get the chance to finish explaining the rules."

I shook my head vigorously, " You obviously hate me, I can clean your house, but why in the world would you want me to be your girlfriend?!"

He sighed pleasurably and pulled out a spoon and a container from the refrigerator.

I stared cautiously as he scooped up some Lima beans and held out the spoon for me to take.

I stared at him stubbornly, "Im not eating that."

Maybe, I was being a brat but, he couldn't be serious about making me eat lima beans! that's just disgusting, lima beans are gross…..

Ethan rolled his eyes, "If you make me force these down your throat ill make today the most miserable day of your life."

I spoke with out thinking, " Why do you have to be so mean?! and weird?! I mean who makes someone eat Lima beans?!" my voice was getting loud.

There was no way I was going to give into this 'Satanist.'

Ethan shook his head and smiled….which sent strange chills down my spine.

He looked at me , very pleased for some reason, " that makes four."

I leaned away from him, "Huh?"

His smile grew wider , "Five!" he cheered.

I narrowed my eyes, until I realized what I had just done. I counted back the last few things I said.

I covered my face and screamed, "I'm sooo STUPID!"

I just asked 5 questions, which meant five spoonfuls of lima beans.

Ethan laughed and slid the container of lima beans towards me.

His voice grew taunting and lets see…..Evil!

"Unless, your so much of a loser that you cant even follow through with problems you make for yourself…" he sighed, "and I was being so kind and letting you off with the first questions consequence."

I could feel the anger inside of me boiling over and I just couldn't hardly stand it.

I grabbed the spoon and swiftly shoved the lima beans into my mouth; then I dipped it into the container and shoved more into my mouth until I was chewing the five spoonfuls and fighting every urge I had to spit those nasty things out of my mouth.

Ethan looked at me surprised and looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

I threw the spoon down on the counter and crossed my arms while giving an annoyed smile.

"HA! I ate your stupid lima beans, what you gonna do now?"

He laughed, "Question." he picked up the spoon handed it back to me and walked out of the room.

I grabbed the sides of my hair and screamed, "UGH! Why am I so stu…" I stopped.

Ethan shouted from the other room, "Theres a list of things you need to have done by the time I get home from school, you'll find it on my desk in my room."

I heard the door slam.

I took a deep breath and whispered to myself, " okay, I can do this…..all I have to do is not ask any questions, I can do that right?"

I shouted through gritted teeth, why do I keep asking questions?! I hung my head down and took a few dep breaths.

I picked up the spoon and ate 2 more spoonfuls of lima beans. I did think about not eating them since Ethan wasn't even here anymore, but I wasn't going to let him be right about me not being able to follow through with what I agreed to.

That kid made me so mad…..

I did my best to get rid of all my anger as I headed up to his room to get that stupid list I had to do.

I found it easily since it said, 'For the idiot girl' at the top of the page.

My eye twitch and all my anger boiled over again. I ripped the words of the top of the page and shredded them.

I sighed, "Just let it go Reino….let it go."

I read the list.

It was pretty simple, all I had to do was all the boys and Melindas' laundry, the dishes, sweep, mop, and go into Sloan's room and find out what that hideous smell was.

I nodded in agreement with Ethan. Sloan did have some weird smell coming from his room.

I shoved the list in my pocket and began with the first thing on the list. I was so going to have all these things done, or that demon might make me eat more disgusting lima beans. Just thinking about it brought the taste back into my mouth and I wanted to thro up again.

I jumped up and squealed with joy.

"Hurry! Im almost done, take that Demon King!"

The only thing I had left to do was find the weird smell in Sloan's room.

I hurried up the stairs and opened the door. My jaw dropped and all my excitement died as I looked at the 'pile' that was in front of me.

I looked around the room, there were blankets, comic books, dvd's, cd's, cards, clothes, containers of food, and smelly socks everywhere.

I covered my nose and ran over to his window and opened it.

"Holy crap.." I whispered, "Its like a garbage tornado hit this room."

I took in a deep breath of fresh air and turned back to the room. The only I could do was clean the entire room and get rid of all the smelly things.

I shook my head….but where exactly should I began? I slapped my forehead, no questions, no questions, no questions…..as long as I don't say it out loud.

As I started cleaning the room, I started thinking about the other weird request he was going to make me do.

Pretend to be his girlfriend…..why would he want me to do something like that? He hates me. And I obviously hate him just as much….besides the devil cant have a girlfriend as nice as me, should find someone like the 'witch of the west' to do it for him.

I giggled to myself, remembering how Melinda had called Chelsea a witch after that whole incident at the café that night Aaron threw her out of their band.

I snickered to myself, maybe Ethan and Chelsea could hook up since their both devil spawns.

Ya, right…like 'big brother Aaron' would let that happen…..

I laughed lightly again and continued cleaning.

I heard the front door open and I completely filled with fear.

I was almost done with Sloan's room , but for some reason I couldn't figure out what it was.

I looked around the room in a panic as I started to hear mumbled words and foot steps come up the stairs.

I shook and clenched my hands in frustration. The room was spotless and I sprayed loads of air freshener all over everything, so why did it still smell awful?

I heard the front door open and close again. Maybe Ethan isn't coming….my thoughts were to hopeful.

Ethan opened the door and stared at me.

He looked around the room and nodded approvingly, "So I see you finished almost everything," he paused so he could smile at me, "But you didn't find the smell."

I whined, "I know! But I've been looking forever and I still cant find it." I grumbled.

He chuckled lightly, "Im surprised you didn't ask a questions since this morning you were so 'curious' about everything."

I rolled my eyes, and thought out my words carefully, "you know where the smell is coming from."

He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the lava lamp and threw it out the window.

I bit back a small smile and took a deep breath., it was the lamp. The room smelled like the air freshener I had sprayed and the stench was gone.

I followed him as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I thought of I way to ask him what was going to happen now, but there's not exactly a way for me to ask without…..well you know, asking.

Thankfully he started telling me what to do next.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Now lets get everything straight."

I nodded when he glanced back at me, so he knew I was paying attention.

Even though I didn't really want to listen to him talk.

"So you are going to act as if you're my girlfriend for…" he thought about it, "approximately 3-4 hours, then ill count that as your full 24 hours and once its done your free for the rest of the day."

I looked at him , and thought of the best way to say what I wanted without asking a question.

"I really don't think you want me to do that."

He gave me a confused look, "And what makes you think that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, you hate me, and I feel that same way. So don't make me do it."

I made sure I was careful to not ask any questions.

He just stared blankly at me, before giving a mean smile, " I see the little puppy has learned to speak with out asking questions."

He reached over and patted my head aggressively, "Good puppy!" he laughed.

I slapped his hand away and bit the insides of my mouth again. If I keep letting him make me mad like this im going to bite a hole through my cheek.

He sighed, "Okay, if you do this I will allow you to ask questions to other people, does that work?"

I thought about it. Im not so dumb I couldn't realize what he was doing. The only person I would even care to ask anything would be him. And the only question I wanted an answer to is to why he would want to make everyone think I was his girlfriend. AND THEN IT HIT ME. Even though agreeing to this doesn't really make a difference in making it any easier to not ask questions…..if I go along with it maybe ill find out why he would even want me to do this…Sloan did also say that the reason Aaron is like this is because of some girl…..maybe im suppose to make her jealous or something? Its worth the shot in finding out since he's probably so desperate to get the girl that he would ask someone he completely hated to help him. Though I doubt he'd admit this is his way of asking for help.

I turned to him and nodded, "That works for me."

He handed me a paper, "Meet me here at 6pm ," he gave me a dead serious look, "and make it believable or ill make you eat all the lima beans I can get my hands on."

I nodded and once he turned around I had to submerge the urge to hit him over the head.

I had just forgotten the disgusting taste of those beans, but he just had to bring it back up and now I feel like barfing again.

I went home and did the rest of my homework I hadn't done. I didn't have school tomorrow either, but the day after that I have 3 classes and all the homework is due, so it had to be done. Seeing how each day I spend with another one of Melinda's brothers just gets worse, no matter what Ethan makes me do today, I'm sure Aaron has something even more horrific planned tomorrow.

I let out a happy sigh, but then after tomorrow I wouldn't have to spend hardly any time around these guys, and I'd get Melinda back…

My thoughts grew deeper, which makes me realize…all this time they've had Melinda. But not once have I seen her in the last few days…..oh well, im sure she's fine, they do dote on her like crazy.

I pulled up to the house and double checked the address Ethan had given me. The house had a ton of high scholars everywhere, most of them lined up to get inside the house.

I climbed out of my car and looked down at myself, I would've changed if I had known it was a party.

My ripped jeans with paint stains and plain black tank top matched my frizzy ponytail, though.

I frowned and mumbled to myself . High school was such a dumb experience for me, why did I have to get involved in his high school stuff…

I looked around for Ethan. People looked at me and snickered as they walked past. I rolled my eyes, like I cared what they thought about me; besides they look like their dressed for the 'Oscars' or something.

I looked at my watch, 6:13 pm.

I tapped my foot annoyed, I started mumbling again, "Ig he told me to be here at 6 he should at least be on time too…"

That was when I felt someone nudge me from behind. I turned around and Ethan was standing there smiling at me.

"did you wait long?" his voice was frighteningly sweet.

I blinked at him, then looked around at everyone who was staring at us,

"This is starting out weird…." I whispered.

He started laughing as if I had said something hilarious.

"Oh, Reino your so cute, when your flustered!" he slung his arm around my shoulder and led me to the front of the line to get in.

Surprisingly Chelsea was standing at the front door. She was wearing a light pink ruffled dress and looked like she had stepped off of a poster.

Ethan gave a small smile, though something about the way he was smiling at her was cold, "Hey Chelsea." He mumbled as she glared at me as we walked past her.

I turned to Ethan and gave him a confused look. He looked around before glaring at me angrily. He lowered his mouth next to my ear so no one else could hear what he was saying,

"Didn't I tell you to make it believable? Just act how you would if I was someone you liked okay?"

I nodded and took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and repeated this line to myself. ' if you don't make this look good you'll have to eat lima beans. If you don't make this look good you'll have to eat lima beans….'

I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly at him, which was harder than expected.

He smiled back at me , "Now lets go."

He started pulling me through the crowd until a small group of girls shouted out to him.

He smiled at them, "Here, im going to go hang outside for a little bit, will you guys take care of my girl, she cant go outside its too likely shell get sick?"

The girls nodded and Ethan pushed me towards them. I walked the rest of the way willingly, I mean seriously how long could I stand to smile while im with that devil, and im pretty sure that's why he's making me hang out with these girls….

They started introducing me to lots of random people and trying to get me to drink something. It didn't look like it had alcohol in it, but people are so sneaky nowadays it wasn't worth the risk to eat or drink anything they had.

The girls also started telling me everything about Ethan.

One dark skinned girl who wore a beautiful yellow dress, which made her look amazing, smiled at me, "I am surprised Ethan even has a girlfriend."

A blonde girl in purple joined in, "Ya, I mean he's hot and cool, but theres not a single girl I know who can stand to be around him."

I red head with curly hair in tight jeans and a green sparkly top nodded in agreement, "I know! He treats everyone like there stupid, but he treats girls like we just simply don't know anything at all that there is no point in talking to us."

"Ya.." the rest of the girls mumbled and nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders, "So he was always like that?"

The yellow dressed girl shook her head, "No, he use to treat everyone like they weren't worth his time, but for some reason about a year ago it changed and now he only treats girls like that."

The red head took a sip of her drink, "Ya, except their wack-job sister."

All the girls nodded again. I shifted uncomfortably and averted my attention elsewhere.

The blonde turned to me, "Ya probably havent met her, but once you do your going to run away screaming."

'yellow dress' nodded to me, "Ya, she's like really weird and they all obsess with her in like the creepiest way."

I was starting to get annoyed as they continued to make fun of Melinda. Though it kind of made since why Melinda never had any friends around, and why she clings to me the way she does.

I cleared my throat very loudly and they all looked at me surprised.

"Actually, she's really smart.."

The red head cut me off, "Ya, and so is my dog." she paused and turned to all of her friends, "Except my dog knows a few tricks and Melinda's just a freak!"

They all started laughing.

I was so mad, how could people be so mean. Just because Melinda was different that doesn't make her a freak.

I tried to not get angry and mumbled to myself, "I think she's unique…"

Unfortunately they heard me and started laughing even harder.

The blonde girl pointed at me and started laughing, " This girl actually likes that space-case monkey show!"

After that I turned and walked away. Anything was better than listen to a bunch of snot nosed girls talk about someone they don't even know. The only thing I hate more than people like those girls was Ethan; and hanging out with him seemed like more fun than being around all those girls.

I searched for him through the crowd as I walked around, unfortunately annoying girls don't just disappear.

Chelsea stood in front of me with arms crossed over her chest.

I wanted to just ignore her, but she spoke before i could make an escape.

" you wouldn't happen to know if Ethan invited Aaron to come do you?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, "No, he didn't."

I Finally spotted Ethan with a group of only guys, so I made my way over there.

Ethan looked up at me with the rest of the guys. I could see an annoyed twitch in his eye but he smiled and spoke so naturally, "Hey babe, what's up?"

I clammed up a little at the word 'babe', but let it go, I batted my eyes and tilted my head slightly, " I want to have a word with you…..babe."

His friends all mumbled 'OH's'

Ethan nodded and stood up from the group and smiled back at his friends, " ill be right back."

One of his friends called out to him, "Hey if you need a room, there's one upstairs you can use!"

All the guys laughed and high-fived the idiot who spoke.

I gave Ethan a stupid look as we walked away from the big room down a hallway that was empty.

Once we were alone he glared at me, "What's your problem? Just leave me alone and tell everybody how in love we are or something."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. I don't usually approve of violence, but I wanted to hit him so badly.

"Hey, " I stopped him, " im not going to sit there and listen to all those girls talk about your sister like that."

He looked curious now, "Wait, their talking about Melinda?"

I nodded, very annoyed with his stupidity, "Yes!" I shout-whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "And you didn't join in with them because your and idiot?"

I stared at him with disbelief. There's no way he really expected me to go along with that.

I screamed with my mouth shut and shook my head at him, "Of course not! I refuse to agree to this any longer if you seriously think that I would just go along with whatever everyone else is talking about, especially if its about Melinda and they have nothing nice to say!"

I looked at Ethan, who stared at me as if he had seen a ghost. I waited a few seconds before shaking my head. I noticed somebody watching us. Once my eyes met Chelsea's she ran off.

I raised a confused eyebrow until I finally caught on.

Chelsea liked Ethan. And I bet that's who he's trying to make jealous. Wow, these kids are kind of childish for how old they seem to think they are.

I frowned at him, "And instead of trying to make Chelsea jealous just get her , her spot back in your band and she'll jump into your arms."

Ethan snapped his head to look at me. The era around him was growing colder and darker, and the look on his face made him look as if he was ready to kill.

I regretted blurting something so stupid out, without even thinking of the type of consequence he might give me.

I started to take slow steps away, but he reached out angrily and grabbed my arm. He shoved me aggressively and glared straight into my eyes, " don't assume I want that idiot. I want nothing to do with, my total objective wasn't to make her jealous."

He bent down to where he had shoved me, "though I cant stand the sight of you, your perfume makes me want to puke, its been almost 2 hours and you can leave then, but if you repeat a word of what you just said to anyone I will hunt you down, and sadly you passed."

He stood up and walked away from me. I sat there frozen for a few seconds. I was both scared to death, I mea the devil just threatened me, but I was also confused.

What the heck did I pass?

Oh well, I was right about one thing. But seriously he liked Chelsea? Does he still like her?

I looked around, ay least im done with the whole pretending girlfriend thing. Though I didn't really do a great job at it. But it'd probably be better if I leave before he changes his mind and makes me do something worse than this.

As I drove home, I thought about it all. It reminded me a little of why I didn't make any real friends in high school…why I never completely opened up to Jaden….why I try to focus on school more than anything 9even though that hasn't exactly been the case since I moved here)…..maybe high school just sucks for everyone?

**A/N: SO HAHAHAHA I KNOW THIS CHAPTER COULDVE BEEN A LITTLE LONGER BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

**LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE READER! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW! AND LIKE 20 MINUTES AFTER I UPLOAD A CHAPTER YOU'RE THE FIRST TO COMMENT AND YOU ARE ALWAYS SO EXCITED IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU! I ACTUALLY WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER UNTIL TOMORROW BUT I DID MY BEST JUST FOR YOU SINCE IM LOVING YOU SO MUCH!**

**BLURAGINGFIRE; YA HEY I WASN'T BLAMING YOU FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE A LIAR! BUT HERE YOU GO! I KNOW ITS DIFFERENT THAN WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT! BUT YOU'VE GOT TO LIKE IT JUST AS MUCH!**

**THANK YOU GUYS! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44:

The next morning Aaron , Jacob, Jack, Ethan and Sloan brought Melinda back over to our apartment.

Melinda didn't seem phased or anything at all, she was her bright cheerful self. When she practically tackled me to the floor for a hug, I realized how much I actually missed this girl. Even though I had been telling myself all I wanted was her half of the rent…..I don't know. She just 'grew' on me, and I'm kind of curious what kind of adult she'll become in a few years. I kind of felt like her 'older sister or something…even though that seems totally crazy…

After my warm filled greeting ,only towards Melinda, I remembered today I was supposed to be Aaron's slave.

I stared at him, "Hey, so what about…"

He cut me off, " Melinda was more than ready to come back, besides I'll just hold that over your head until I find something I really want you to do."

I nodded, even though he spoke casually I felt uneasy about what he exactly meant.

I brushed off the feeling squeezing my arms around Melinda tighter as her brother's shuffled out the door.

I sighed and smiled at Melinda. I couldn't think of anything to say but thankfully she did.

"Did you miss me?" she asked hopeful, but spoke again before I could answer, " I missed you so much! Aaron made me go to my Aunt's house and all I got to do was play video games all day long! But when I started to get good Aaron would make me stop cus he wasn't winning anymore!"

I laughed and shook my head slightly at her. With out thinking I brushed her bangs out of her eyes, I felt so fuzzy and …I don't know. I never really liked anyone as a friend before. If I had, had a little sister I think I would've been more familiar with this feeling. …..

After we talked for a while and Melinda told me almost every detail of what she did for that last few days.

I smiled, listened and laughed.

I mumbled, "I don't think I've ever really missed someone like this before.."

Melinda heard me, and hugged me again. She closed her eyes and held on like a child, "I'm so glad Reino is my friend."

I thought about whether I should hug back or try to push her away like I normally do, but I just patted her head until she let go. She didn't seem to care…..actually I think she liked having her head patted, seeing how she giggled and smiled even bigger.

Things went back to the way they were before. School resumed, Melinda was home with me, and I started having more acting sessions with my dad so when it came time for auditions for the spring plays I wouldn't 'bomb' them.

It felt like hardly anytime had passed at all but Thanksgiving break snuck up on us so fast. I had packed my bags and said goodbye to Melinda, I was heading back to my spend thanksgiving with my mom, James and his dad.

I hadn't really talked to any of them lately, but things seemed to be going good since Big time Rush was practically everywhere now and rumors of another tour were spreading like wildfire.

I took a deep breath as I stood at the front door. I felt relieved and nervous. Relieved because I was getting an entire 12 days without Melinda's brothers; nervous because there was a possibility a lot of things had changed since I left. I mean it had been 4 months, but I'm sure it wont be that different.

I reached forward and twisted the door knob and stepped into my house. My mom and James' dad looked up whatever food they were making in the kitchen.

I looked over at the living room and James, Kendall, Logan Carlos, Melinda and her brothers all smiled and greeted me.

I blinked a few times before dropping my bag from my hand and shouting, "WHO? WHAT?! WHEN?!…..MOM!"

And the boys started laughing and Melinda walked over and hugged me.

"Welcome home Reino!"

I started at her my eye starting to twitch with anger, "Why are you in my house?! And who invited the demon king and his four dark angels?!"

My mom gave me a funny look, as did everyone except Melinda.

Aaron smirked evilly, "AW, but we wanted to spend thanksgiving here because we like you so much."

James shoved him playfully and smiled at me, " Kendall invited them and mom said it was okay."

Kendal gave a guilty smile.

I whined, "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Before he could answer Sloan gave me sad eyes, " I thought we were friends, but you don't want us here…"

Carlos raised his hand vigorously and wiggled excitedly.

I looked at him oddly, "Yes, Carlos?"

He smiled, "Reino! There are twins! Twins!"

All the King brothers looked at him like he was an alien or some creature from the beyond…

Logan elbowed Carlos, "Dude, why are you excited about that?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and confessed, "Aren't guys supposed to get excited if there are twins around?"

James shook his head, "No, that's only if its girls that are twins."

Carlos nodded, "okay, now that makes more sense."

The King brothers all whispered, 'wow'.

I rolled my eyes and let this all sink in. okay, so I wasn't getting a break from Melinda's brother. BTR was here so all these guys are likely to fight about something, knowing Aaron he'll start it. And who made all these terrible things happen at once?

I glared at Kendall. "I blame you…" I mumbled once they all turned back to the television.

I picked my bag back upstairs and nodded to my mom, "I'm just going to put my stuff away."

She smiled , "Okay sweetie!" she went back to cooking with James' dad.

I walked into my room and dropped everything onto the floor. For some reason my room looked so different, nothing seemed to have been changed since I moved all my stuff out, but it felt different.

I started putting the clothes from my bags into the small dresser I had left behind.

After I finished that I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a LONG thanksgiving. And thanksgiving wasn't even until tomorrow. Why would Aaron and those guys even want to come here and more importantly why would KENDAL invite them? When he and Aaron first met they hated each other right off the bat…..so why did Kendal give them my address and let them come here?

I closed my eyes frustrated, nothing made sense anymore and …..guys are just stupid.

My door opened and Melinda walked in. her jaw dropped on the floor when she saw the balcony doors,

"Is that a balcony?!"

She ran over to it and opened up the doors.

I gave her a half hearted smiled, "Why are you so excited about that, we have a balcony at our place?"

I got up and walked out onto the small deck with her.

She giggled and jumped like a little kid, "Yes! But not in either of our bedrooms!"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out at the familiar view.

"does it echo when you shout?" Me asked excitedly.

"What?" I reached over to cover her mouth but I was too late.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed and smiled as she listened to the echo of her voice.

I covered my face with my hand and bit back a smile. I really was turning into a weirdo because I swiftly leaned out and screamed too.

"THANKSGIVING IS GOING TO SUCK!" I shouted and smiled at Melinda as we listened to the echo.

We could hear dogs starting to bark at us. Melinda giggled while I laughed.

Melinda turned to me, "I got a good one.."

"FOR NARNIA!" and she pumped her fist into the air.

I laughed and we heard someone shout back at us.

"SHUT UP! (SHUT UP) (SHUT UP).,….."

We both laughed and sat down staring back into my room. Which was when we saw all nine of the guys and my mom and James' dad standing there staring at us.

My mom tapped her foot and frowned at me, "Reino you should know better."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile, which was very hard to hide.

"I'm sorry.."

Melinda suddenly kneeled down and bowed her head, "I sincerely apologize."

My mom gave her a funny look before looking back at me, "Just don't shout anymore girls."

I nodded and Melinda stood up after my mom and James' dad walked out.

The members of Big Time rush were staring at Melinda oddly, but her own brothers looked as if it was nothing new.

Out of no where Carlos came at me and smiled as he pulled me into a hug, "Welcome home Reino!"

I hugged him back and sniffed jokingly, "Thank you Carlos, you're the only who has said that to me."

Melinda tapped my arm and shook her head, "No way, I said it when you first got here."

I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned, "That doesn't count since you don't live here."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Its not like saying that is important."

Kendall nodded, "Ya, but ill say it anyways…" he smiled, "Welcome ho.."

I cut him off, "Ya that doesn't count."

He frowned, "Why not?"

Logan put his hand on Kendal's shoulder, "Because she had to ask for it."

"So…" Kendall gave an innocent look at his friend.

Sloan jumped into their conversation, "If your going to welcome her home you have to do it right or its not special."

Jacob and Jack, who seemed to have been being awfully quiet so far, slung the arms around Kendall,

"That's okay, because we wouldn't want a pervert like you…" Jack spoke slyly.

Jacob shook his head in agreement, " around our girls."

Before anyone could say anything else James , Logan and Carlos all turned towards Kendall.

"What?" James crossed his arms over his chest.

"why did they call you a pervert dude?" Logan was hiding a smirk.

Carlos looked at his friend puzzled, "how did they know?"

Kendall gave his first two friends an 'I don't want to talk about' look, but he turned to Carlos and narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"What do you mean, 'how did they know'?"

Carlos stared at his friend before smiling, he covered the side of his mouth the was near the King siblings and shout-whispered, "I'm trying to ask how they knew you were a pervert?"

I held in a laugh, Carlos was now my favorite I decided.

Kendal started to turn red with anger but before he could say anything, the King twins started to walk down the hall,

"Kendal is a pervert , a pervert, Kendal is a pervert, a pervert,

He snuck in at night,

Gave 2 girls a fright, "

Jacob shouted the next line so we could still hear the song,

" I bet his eyes were averted!"

Jack finished the song, " And now we all know he's perverted!"

We could hear them start singing again as they got farther away.

Kendal stared at his friends for help, but everyone was trying to hard not laugh at the song.

He turned and ran after the twins, "I'm not a pervert! It was a simple mistake!"

Everyone let out their laughs, and the room began to grow silent.

Aaron was the first to break the silence, "So Reino, where are we all going to sleep?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a stupid look, "Um, I don't know at YOUR house." I purposely made my tone of voice sound like a child.

James stared at Aaron, who took a few steps closer to me.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "So we can sleep in here, with you?"

I narrowed my eyes, he was such an annoying person, "why would you even ask that?"

He smiled and turned walking away, "Because I know how much it bugs you!"

James rolled his eyes at me, "Their obviously staying in the guest room," he pause, "Unless you want all FIVE of them in here?"

I glared at him, even if it was a joke I didn't find it very funny. He soon took note of my annoyance, as did everyone else in the room, and they all exited out. Except Melinda who wrapped her arms around my neck and hung on my back playfully.

"I'm so excited!" she whispered and jumped lightly.

I took a few seconds and got rid of all the annoyance that was building up inside me. There was no way I was going to be mean to her just because I was mad at her brothers.

I raised an eyebrow at her and gave a confused look, "What is so exciting about all of this?"

She giggled, "I get to have another sleep over with Reino!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly. I don't remember how I hated her at first….or how I ever got frustrated with her. She was nothing but fun and nice, how could anyone hate someone like that?

Melinda and I sat on my bed.

"Do you know if James' beautiful princess girlfriend is coming to have dinner with you guys?"

She sounded so excited.

I thought about it for a second. I haven't really heard anything about that for a while….was James still dating Riley? What if they had broken up? Okay. So I know I'm suppose to be over him and all, and I am; but what if he was single again…..then maybe I can at least get my brother back. The brother before any of that drama happened. I started to feel a little excited, if Riley wasn't with him anymore we can go back to being the small family we were before, then there won't be anymore awkwardness….

I smiled to myself, its rude of me to hope for his relationship to have fallen apart, but everybody has something they want right? And what I want is the James Diamond who is my step-brother. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I tried to keep my usual nonchalant expression, "I don't know."

Melinda lay her head on my shoulder, " I hope she comes, I would love to meet the divine goddess."

I sighed, "Why exactly is she a divine goddess?"

Melinda smiled, "Because he cant have anyone short of the perfect woman."

I saw this as a perfect opportunity to tease her a little, " And if she's not, are you going to steal him away?"

Her face went red and she sat up straight, "No that's not what I me…"

I cut her off , giving a disbelieving evil smile, "Ri-ght, so your saying your not interested in him at all…" I winked at her, " I 'WONT' put in a good word for you."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I just meant that he seems perfect." she mumbled.

I leaned over so I could look her in the eyes. She turned her face away, which was still red.

I laughed and pulled her into a small hug, "I know I'm just teasing."

She looked at up at me confused, "Why…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "C'mon your like a little sister to me, how could I not tease you about my brother?"

She finally looked up at me, "you really think of me as a sister?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she spoke again before I could.

"You don't think of me as a potential lover?"

I leaned my face down next to hers, "Nope."

Her eyes shot open wide and she looked at me funny . I stood up off the bed and laughed at her, "lets go get something to eat."

She smiled brightly and followed me downstairs.

The boys were all sitting at the table eating, each of them looking up when we came down the stairs.

I went straight to the fridge and grabbed an apple; Melinda sat down at the table and joined in what ever everyone else was talking about.

My mom stood up from the table and grabbed the apple out of my mouth.

She frowned, "Rei, I would've thought you got rid of such a bad habit."

I smiled. My mom couldn't help but smile back, she gave me a small hug, "Now, just because im smiling doesn't mean you don't have to go eat dinner."

I frowned, "Do I have to ?" I mumbled.

She gave me a funny look, "Yes, and if this is how your eating at your apartment I'm going to move in with you."

I gave a small laugh.

She gave a half serious half joking look, "Don't push it."

She lightly kissed my cheek, "Tomorrows a big day, I'm heading to bed."

"goodnight, love you mom." I whispered just before she walked away and went upstairs.

Once she was out of sight I grabbed the apple back, "Though I wouldn't want to waste such good food…"

I mumbled before walking over to take a seat next to Melinda at the table.

I looked up and Aaron was sitting right across from us.

I stuck out my tongue and frowned.

He gave a sarcastic smile and shoved more food in his mouth, "Reino, it would've been kind if you had mentioned your mom was a professional cook."

Sloan , who was sitting in the farthest seat away from us, shouted , "Ya, I mean things like that are worth mentioning."

Ethan, for the first time since that day, spoke to me with an evil grin, "Yes and the fact that your James' sister," he paused to make his words more effective, "Or are you hiding it for some reason?"

Now the whole room was silent and everyone was staring at me.

I looked at Melinda's EVIL brothers, then to each member of big time rush. I thought about it as I took a bite from my apple. I guess it didn't really matter if they told everyone, I mean I'm in college now and I don't really like the thought of them thinking they could hold that over my head.

I glanced at Kendal, for a reason I don't even know, and looked back at Ethan, "No, you just never asked."

I took another bite out of the apple in my hand.

Before anything else could be said I turned to Aaron, "So when exactly do you guys leave?"

He frowned. Melinda leaned against my arm, "I wish we could stay with you forever."

All the members of big time rush tilted theirs heads slightly and exchanged curious and confused looks.

Aaron glared at me, "Maybe we'll just stay longer since you hate it so much."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you dare…"

He stood up swiftly and I did the same. Each of us giving the other looks that could 'kill'. no literally he looked like he was going to murder me, and I didn't hesitate to give the same look back at him.

In the middle of it all Carlos leaned over to Logan, "Has anyone else noticed how much she has changed since the last time we saw her?"

Logan nodded his head slowly as he stared at me, "Ya, she hardly even spoke to anyone before."

James, Logan and Carlos all turned to Kendall.

Kendal thought about it before glaring at Melinda, who was now happily eating her food again, "It was her, 2 months ago when I ….uh, visited, then Reino was about half and half from before and now; but none of us have really seen or talked to her since and the people around her are these guys."

Logan, James, and Carlos nodded and stared at me as I continued to glare at Aaron.

I don't know why, but somehow mentally I told myself if I blinked in this glaring contest that meant I lost. So, when Aaron blinked I pointed and shouted, "Ha! You blinked!"

He crossed his arms, "that doesn't mean anything!"

Jacob and Jack both stood up and yawned, "Well, we would love to watch you two fight, again…"

Jacob finished the sentence for his brother, "But we're kind of tired."

They both turned away and walked up the stairs.

James intervened, "Now," he turned to me, "Reino,"

Tingles ran down my spine at the sound of him saying my name.

"shouldn't you be nice to your friends?" he spoke to me like I was such a child.

I frowned and rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't find any words to express how much this annoyed me.

I grabbed Melinda's arm, "I'm going to …"

I looked around for something I could possibly do that could get me away from everyone.

I looked at the door in the kitchen that led to our backyard.

I pulled Melinda out of her chair and stared at everyone, "WE," I pointed to Melinda who was smiling for no apparent reason, "Are going to stay outside until YOU," I pointed to Aaron, "are asleep so I don't have to look at you."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "And if my sister gets deathly sick you'll take full responsibility?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Um, she wont!" I slightly raised my voice.

Ethan stood up and grabbed Melinda's other arm, jerking her away from me, "No, she is not going outside."

I pulled her arm, jerking her back next to me, "She is!" I shouted this time.

Aaron went over to Ethan and picked Melinda up , slinging her over his shoulder, "She's not a rope, and she's not leaving my sight."

Melinda gave a big smile and slightly waved, "Goodnight, Reino!" her voice was too upbeat for what was going on.

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan all looked at Aaron strangely as he carried his sister up the stairs. Once they were out of sight I glared at Ethan, "This is your fault…" I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and elbowed me as he walked towards the stairs, "you know its not."

I stood there, what was wrong with me? When did I get so over protective and possessive? I took in a deep breath, and why did I feel so embarrassed and want to cry at the same time?…..

If the King's hadn't come here, I wouldn't be so mad right now.

I looked at the 6 guys still in the room. Sloan was oddly still eating his food.

Everyone else was staring at me like I was strange…..which was right.

Carlos was the first to break the silence, "Whoa, Reino I never thought you'd fight over something," he paused, "Even when James came back…"

James, Logan and Kendall cleared their voices loudly and he stopped talking.

James wouldn't make eye contact with me, "How about we call it a day, everyone should cool their heads so that when Riley comes over for dinner tomorrow it doesn't have to be awkward."

With that , all four members of BTR stood up and walked upstairs.

I stared down at my feet and sighed. It wasn't that awkward was it?…..well, I guess I was dreaming when I hoped coming back home for the holidays wasn't going to be awkward.

I sat back down at the table and lay my head down, I could hardly believe that what just happened really did happen. But I didn't feel like I was acting weird, I was just acting the way I always do.

My thoughts averted to a completely different topic,

And I cant believe James is still with Riley. He didn't have to bring it up so obviously either, it felt like he was making sure I knew he was still taken. I felt horrible.

Sloan cleared his throat and I looked up at him. I had totally forgot he was still there.

"do you still want to go outside?" He stared at me.

I looked at him in disbelief but shrugged my shoulders, "I guess…"

Sloan and the twins weren't as annoying at Ethan and Aaron. At least most of the time, they were just joking around…and since that whole day I spent with Sloan, I don't know…spending time with him was a lot like how I spent my time with James when our parents first got married. I kind of saw Sloan as 'the younger brother' I wish I could have.

Sloan gave a small smile and we both walked outside and sat on the grass. There was a light breeze, but it felt good since I was so steamed up. I just stared up at the few stars you could spot in the big dark sky and grew deeper into my thoughts.

It was silent until Sloan nudged my arm, "So, are you going to tell me what all that was about just now?"

I looked over at him, thinking about whether it was worth explaining to anyone.

When I didn't say anything Sloan pointed up at one of the stars and gave me a dead serious look, "You see that star right there?"

I stared at him, not knowing what he was trying to do, "Ya…"

He nodded his head softly, "that's the milky way."

I scoffed a small laugh, and he smiled at me. I shook my head and tried my best not to laugh.

Sloan acted like he was offended, but I could tell he was fighting his own laughs, "What? You don't think that's the milky way?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and elbowed him, "Your such a dork."

He let out a small laugh, before everything went quiet again.

"I'm not saying this because it seems heroic or anything, but you know you can tell me anything Sis."

I jerked my head and looked at him, "Did you just call me Sis?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ya….is there something wrong with that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it before making a sound. Words scrambled inside my brain, trying to find what I wanted to say, but nothing came to me.

Sloan got a little more serious, "you know, you're the first person any of us have gotten so close to," He paused and looked at me, "Even though Ethan and Aaron act like they hate you….none of us have ever excepted someone outside of our family before, so it kind of feels like I have another sister."

I nodded slowly as it began to sink in. I didn't know they…am I really like a sister to them?

I stared at him, double-checking, to make sure he wasn't joking. He wasn't.

I couldn't help but smile a little, "oddly as it seems, that's actually nice to know,"

Sloan smiled back at me, "So from now on expect for me to call you 'sis'."

I gave him a small hug, "I'd love to be your sister…little bro."

We talked and joked around for a few more minutes, before we went back inside and retired to our rooms.

Melinda was already asleep on my bed, so I just changed and went to sleep.

_I was riding my bike down my old house street. Orange, red, and brown leaves slowly fell to the ground and the smell of new cut grass filled the air. I had shorter hair back then…..back at that first Thanksgiving when my parents had told me they were getting a divorce. _

_The countless nights of crying myself to sleep and sneaking out to avoid my parents finding out I could hear them fight. I remember how hot the tears were when they stung my cheeks. I remember how I had thought things were getting better since they hadn't been fighting as often. _

_I was looking forward to thanksgiving since we had planned to go visit my Aunt and the rest of my mother's family in South Dakota. _

_It was just a few days before I was told we were leaving and my parents asked me to sit at the table. _

_I remember not knowing why they'd ask me to do that, since it wasn't a meal time and they were just drying the dishes. _

_I sat there trying to remember if I had done anything they might scold me about. I knew there wasn't anything so I just sat there waiting until they both took a seat across from me. _

_When they did, they explained that my dad wasn't going on the holiday trip with us. That while we were in South Dakota, dad was going to move out of the house._

_I felt so betrayed and wanted to fix everything myself, I hid my tears and angry face the best I could and just nodded as they finished telling me everything. _

_Thanksgiving was so lonely and I hated it that year. I felt completely emotionless and just stared at nothing most of the trip. When we got back, it took me forever to get used to not having my father around. It was then I had stopped singing. My mother would beg me to sing for her, but I couldn't. my body felt like ice and it seemed my throat was always too dry. The words just wouldn't come and soon after that she stopped asking me to sing at all. _

_Thanksgiving was a holiday I had learned to hate over the years. I always felt just a little more in the dumps this time of year than any other. I was never in a good mood this time of year, that's probably why I was acting so weird last night_ at dinner…..

Whack!

I woke up to a foot being shoved into my face.

I sat up and groaned as I moved Melinda's foot away from my face. Like it was a magnet to my face or something her foot moved back. I grumbled and pushed it away. It moved back, I pushed it away. Her foot moved back into my face and I gave up.

I climbed off the bed and looked around the room, it was still dark outside. I frowned and looked at the Melinda who was now taking up my entire bed.

I thought about my dream and decided sleep wasn't important anymore.

I put on my bathrobe and tiptoed downstairs. None was awake, but a few limp bodies covered the living room floor.

I raised a confused eyebrow and walked over to each of them.

Sloan was curled up on the floor next to Logan.

I smirked, "And guys think girls cuddle too much…." I whispered to myself.

I turned towards the being who occupied the sofa. It was Kendal. I leaned over and stared down at him.

Why did he have to invite the King's? I seriously thought he hated them….

I felt my face grow a light blush, and I was sort of secretly hoping he'd not annoy me when I came back then maybe he'd have some way to keep my mind off…..well, what usually occupies it this time of year.

I looked down at his sleeping face, his blonde hair was messy and he looked peaceful.

I rolled my eyes to myself, "and, just like last time once he wakes up everything will become uncomfortable and he'll be a ….."

I stopped, with Aaron being the demon king, Kendal actually didn't seem so bad.

I kneeled down on the floor and silently admired him. Did he like me? I mean he made all those jokes about 'getting with' me , but was that just for his own amusement? Or did he really want something to happen between us? Why cant he just be more clear about everything? If he likes me he should just come right out and say it…but then I don't really want to be in a relationship now. No matter how much I just want a small taste of what his kiss would taste like….

My face turned red and hot, and I stood up and walked away from him.

I mentally slapped myself, I was a total idiot. Reading too much into things again and now my mind has been polluted.

**A/N: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**IM LEAVING AT SUCH A CRITICAL PART! LOL BUT IM GOING TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN SO HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS PEOPLE!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LOSTDAUGHTEROFPOSEDIAN! AND BLUERAGINGFIRE!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE…LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW! ID LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!**

**NOW IM GOING TO WRITE TONS OF QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!YA!**

**SO….WHY EAXCATLY DID KENDAL INVITE THE KING KIDS? IS ANOTHER TERRIBLE THANKSGIVING EXPERIENCE GOING TO HAPPEN FOR REINO AGAIN? IS THIS HOLIDAY JUST CURSED FOR HER? IS THAT MYSTRIOUS GIRL SPOTTED WITH Reino's FATHER GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER RANDOM APPEARANCE?AND IS REINO STILL GOING TO SUCCEED AT HER NEXT AUDITION? WILL HER CAREER TAKE OFF? OR WILL THINGS HEAD IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT DIRECTION THAT YOU MIGHT NEVER EXPECT? WILL YOU FIND OUT MORE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ETHAN AND CHELSEA? DOES ETHAN REALLY NOT HATE HIS BROTHER? WILL KENDAL CONFESS TO REINO? OR IS THERE SOME SUPER SECRET REASON WHY HE HASN'T JUST TOLD HER ALREADY? MAYBE HIS FEELINGS HAVE CHANGED, THE SAME WAY REINO CHANGED AFTER BEING AWAY FROM HIM FOR 4 MONTHS? WILL SHE CONTINUE TO CHANGE? AND WILL KENDAL FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH HER AS SHE GROWS UP? OR WILL HIS LOVE BE DEEPENED? IS THERE A CERTAIN REASON WHY JAMES STATED SO CLEARLY THAT HE AND RILEY ARE STILL TOGETHER? IS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH THE 'ACCIDENTAL' GIRLFRIEND AT ITS END? OR HAVE THEY PROGRESSED MORE THAN EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS? OR IS IT JUST THAT REINO DOESN'T KNOW HOW THINGS ARE GOING FOR HER STEP-BROTHER? MAYBE ITS GOTTEN SUPER SERIOUS? MAYBE THEY WILL EVEN ANNOUNCE A BIG STEP FOR SUCH A YOUNG COUPLE? AND WHAT MIGHT THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT BE?**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH…..I WONDER?**

**WELL I GUESS YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT , READ AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**PLUS, I. DO. NOT. OWN. BIG. TIME. RUSH.**

**(ITS SIMPLE REALLY…I JUST LOVE THEM!)**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO NICKELODEON. AND I SPECIALLY THANK THEM FOR EVEN CREATING SUCH AN AMAZING BAND AND TV SHOW. I CANT GET ENOUGH OF EITHER AND AM VERY EXCITED FOR THE FUTURE OF THESE VERY SPECIAL GUYS!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR LEACING OFF AT SUCH A SUCKIE PART IN THE LAST ONE…..BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ CH45!**

**PLUS I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLOWING, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS:**

**Big Time Rush-Nickelodeon**

**Paralyzed-Big Time Rush**

**Intermission-Big Time Rush**

**Pretty Handsome Awkward-the Used**

**Listen to your heart-The Maine**

Chapter 45:

I had tried my best to get a little more sleep, but Melinda was terrible at sharing a bed.

I showered, which I took the longest time ever, and by the time I was out everyone was waking up.

My mom was down stairs preparing breakfast. James' dad sat at the table reading the newspaper and sipping freshly made coffee. He offered some to Melinda, but luckily Aaron advised other ideas.

Breakfast was a little awkward at first but, I kept quiet and hoped that was making things more peaceful for everyone; and mostly I just didn't feel like I had the energy to do anything more than eat.

Kendal was sitting across from Aaron, they were discussing some type of war, game, thing…

The two of them turned to me, "You'll be a judge right?"

I stared at them confused, "For what?"

The twins cheered, "For our epic battle between AXEL and BTR!"

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought about it…wait, that's not why Kendal invited them here, is it?

I turned to the person sitting next to me, which I didn't realize it was James until I spoke.

"you guys are having a battle?"

He gave a soft smile and nodded, "Ya, Aaron thinks we have no talent, so we're battling."

I stared at him , I know what Aaron had said to Kendal , but they weren't actually going to do it right?

"your not actually going to battle though are you?" I looked around the room.

My mom smiled, "Oh its just, a little battle," she looked at me oddly, "I thought you knew, I mean, that is why your friends came up here…"

I turned to Melinda, who sat directly across from James. "So your not staying for thanksgiving?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, mom wants the rest of us back home once the war is over."

I looked around the room at all the faces. I started to get annoyed again.

I glared down at my food and took a deep breath before speaking, "And not one of you bothered to tell me this last night?"

They all noticed the sudden anger-state that I was back in.

James' dad gave me a stern look, "Now, Reino, you don't have to get so…"

My mom loudly cleared her throat and cut him off. She gave him a hopeful look and he didn't finish his sentence.

I couldn't help but think of all the things James' dad knew. The only reason he would not finish his sentence is if my mom told him why I was so 'on edge' this time of the year. I mean it was our first thanksgiving together , and its not likely she'd keep something from him. It's not like I didn't know she didn't tell him every detail…but what really surprised me was how they never told James. Which I greatly appreciated, but I didn't really like the thought of my mom telling James' dad every detail either.

Kendal, James and Logan were taking a biggest interest into what just happened.

I wasn't worried about the King's finding out, Aaron made it clear that they don't care about anything that has to do with me other than Melinda.

I couldn't stand the stares I was getting from the three particular guys.

Without making contact with anyone I stood up from the table and mumbled, "I'm not hungry anymore."

My mom just nodded and excused me. I put on my jacket and grabbed my car keys.

I could see the curiosity grow in my brother and his two interested friends. I glanced over to see what Carlos was doing. He and the twins were in a very intense talk about sports. Melinda, Aaron and Ethan were talking about the 'war'. Sloan was enveloped in his phone.

Nobody asked me a single question as I walked out the door and drove away.

I know it was raising curiosity in people's heads but there was somewhere I wanted to go, and if I didn't go right away I probably wouldn't go at all.

Once I parked my car across the street from my old house, I sat there and stared at the house.

It had been bought. It was no longer 'mine'. I ducked down when the front door opened and a girl about 12 walked out.

I watched as she pulled out an Ipod and smashed the buds into her ears. I sighed, I couldn't come here anymore. This had to be the last time, and I've got to stop relying on all these things in the past. I needed to once and for all say goodbye to them.

I looked around, the girl who had walked out was out of sight. I climbed out of the car and looked at the house.

"Okay…" I mumbled to myself, "Lets make thanksgiving a fun holiday again."

Instead of thinking about the memories that storm my mind of the last things that happened here around this time, ill only remember the good times. The times when I actually went full on eating contest with my dad.

I smiled to myself and leaned back against my car.

And when I'd pass out from a turkey coma and then wake up around 3:00am for black Friday shopping with my mom.

I hadn't done , or even thought, about any of that since that first bad Thanksgiving.

I took in one last breath and blew a kiss towards the house. Now I could leave in peace and not come back here.

I climbed in my car and drove home, first I'll apologize to all the guys, except Aaron and Ethan, I don't feel back for being mean to them; then we can all have fun….I hope.

Once I got back inside the house, nobody was there.

I looked around confused; until I heard the crashing of drums coming from the back yard.

I stepped out onto the patio and stared at James, Kendal, Logan, Carlos, Aaron, Jacob, Jack, Ethan, Sloan and Melinda. There was a half set up drum set on the lawn and speakers everywhere.

I blinked stupidly a few times, before looking at James and Kendal, " I would ask what all of this is…."

I paused, "But you'll probably make me help in someway."

I gave a quick smile and ran back inside the house. Outside I could hear James shout, "GET HER! We need one more judge!"

I could hear, what sounded like a mob of feet, start chasing after me.

The excitement of running from them made me feel ecstatic. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the spray hose from the faucet.

Once all the boys and Melinda were standing before me, I held it up and tried not to smile, "I will use this!"

Carlos smiled and jumped up, "She's normal again!"

He went to take a step forward but I squirted a little bit of water into his face.

James stepped forward and made some kind of ninja pose.

I couldn't help but smile, and think that maybe I was the reason everything wouldn't go back to the way between James and I.

He gave a jokingly serious look, "Your power source is not stronger than my chi." he spoke with a low voice.

I gave wide eyes and sprayed him down. Jacob and Jack started laughing, "So this is what she is like when she's not fighting with everyone."

I yelped, "HIYA!"

I turned and started spraying them .

Sloan and Melinda snuck next to me, The each patted one of my shoulders.

"Nice, you got them good!" Sloan laughed

Melinda high-fived him in front of me, "This is so much fun!"

I stopped spraying the twins and stared at each of them, "And what makes you think your both safe."

Kendal and Logan laughed, "Ya, what makes you two so special?"

I stared at them, and Sloan folded his arms giving a bold smile, "Reino likes me."

I looked up at Sloan skeptical before shrugging my shoulders, "Sloan's safe."

I high-fived the bleached haired boy and we both laughed.

Melinda slung her arms around me, "And she doesn't think of me as a potential lover, so I'm safe too!"

Seeing as how the looks that gave me from the guys I nodded and laughed to myself.

James and Kendal stepped closer, "But I'm your loving brother!"

Kendal nodded, "and I'm…I'm…" He stopped and started thinking about what he was.

Logan shrugged, "I've never offended you in any way, so….."

I put the hose down and sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't make a mess anyways…"

Carlos frowned, "What?!"

Aaron glared evilly, "Ya, you cant give up once your turn is over.."

I looked at him, "Wha…"

With out even a second to spare, everyone toppled down and started fighting over the hose.

"Give it to me!" Aaron shouted and yanked on it.

"You didn't even get sprayed!" James and the twins shouted.

Everyone was wrestling, for some reason even Sloan , Melinda and myself.

I didn't think clearly about trying to get away from the pile of bodies, and before I knew it Kendal was so dangerously close to me and nobody else even noticed.

I tried to push him away, but wasn't strong enough.

"Kendal!" I grumbled.

He smirked and for a split second had the end of the hose in his control. He sprayed my face, but only a little since Aaron yanked on the hose.

I glared at Kendal, I was so going to get him back for all of this.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and James, Ethan and Aaron all let go if the hose.

"It wasn't me!" they all shouted.

The twins stood up and shrugged, "you three were the only ones holding onto it!" their voice in perfect sync.

That was when my mom and James' dad walked in through the front door. My mom's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the soaked kitchen.

I raised my shoulders slightly, "It was for a good cause…."

Both of the adults frowned and glared at me.

Melinda and Sloan both kneeled down on the floor and bowed.

They each shouted, "We sincerely apologize!"

Everyone looked at them strangely, even the rest of the King siblings.

My mom made us all clean the kitchen back up. Once we finished , we hauled groceries inside the house and then everyone else went back to setting up in the backyard.

I sat on one of the lawn chairs and watched them, "So, what exactly is all this for?"

Everyone of them stopped and gave me a stupid look.

"Wow, and you were even there," Aaron continued to set up.

Kendall gave a slight glare towards Aaron before smiling at me, " Remember when I visited you?"

Logan smiled teasingly to his friend, "So, there was more that happened than you just being perverted?"

Melinda laughed and fist pumped with him.

Kendal snared at Logan and Melinda before continuing, "…..Anyways, I was serious about putting Aaron in his place about saying we were just posers."

Aaron smirked, "And still haven't proven it!"

The twins nodded as they finished up with putting the drum set together.

James rolled his eyes, "Yes, but the battle hasn't begun, so get ready to cry!"

Ethan stared at him nonchalantly, " How about we make it a little more interesting?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing looked his way.

His evil smirk, that seems to be very popular in his family, started to show, " how about we make the judges, your producers secretary, a random pedestrian, and ….."

He looked straight at me, and I saw right through what he was trying to do.

"…Reino."

James, Kendal, Logan and Carlos all laughed,

"Umm, isn't that a little unfair to give us the first vote?" Logan gave him a stupid look.

James joined in, " Ya, including my sister would just makes us look bad since the vote is already decided."

Aaron smirked, "Or is it?"

All the members of Big Time Rush stared at me. Each of them undecided as to whether they really wanted to know if I'd give them a definite vote.

I face palmed and glared at Ethan.

Melinda smiled at me, "Wait, cant I judge since I'm a sister too?"

Sloan patted her head, "No, because you'd have to vote for us no matter what."

She looked at him confused, "But what about Reino?"

Sloan sighed, "She obviously wont just vote for her brothers, but she doesn't want to vote for us either, so her vote will have to be completely honest."

"Oh." Melinda nodded as she caught on.

Carlos pulled out his phone and called Kelli. Aaron sent the twins to go find a random pedestrian willing to participate.

James, Kendal and Logan all smiled at me.

James gave a cutesy smile, "I'm going to go practice baby sister!" he turned and started walking away.

Logan gave a nervous smile, "You hair looks great today!"

I frowned at his 'easy-to-see-through' compliment and stared at him, "Go."

He turned and followed James.

Kendal smiled, "Wish us luck!" he leaned closer to my ear, "I allow you to vote fairly." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and he walked off after his friends.

I sat back down in my chair, this was going to be a long afternoon.

A few hours later there was a random girl, that none of us knew, Kelli from Roque Records, and myself sitting at a table a few feet from the 'stage' area the boys had set up.

Melinda sat next to me and giggled excitedly as BTR grabbed their microphones and got ready to sing.

Logan smiled and started singing first.

'_You, you walked into the room,_

_On a Friday afternoon,_

_That's when I saw you for the first time,_

_And I was paralyzed._

The random girl, that none of us knew, smiled and started to dance a little in her chair.

Kelli, Gustavo's assistant/secretary, smiled as the boys performed.

I had decided I was going to be completely fair and just watched them closely, as I graded their performance.

Logan, James, Kendal and Carlos all did synced dance moves as their song continued.

'_I had a million things to say, _

_But none of them came out that day,_

'_Cause I was never one of those guys, _

_Who always had the best lines, _

James gave us all a million dollar smile as he sang the next lines,

'_Time stopped tickin_

_My hands keep shakin',_

_And you don't even know tha-t,_

Kendal smiled directly at me as he took the lead in the chorus. It was hard to ignore so I just fought the blush I could feel growing in my cheeks.

'_I try to speak,_

_But girl you got me tongue tied,_

_I try to breath but I'm f-f-frozen inside,_

_Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes, _

_You got me, paralyzed, paralyzed_

_p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walkin', _

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk, _

'_cus words don't fall into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to, _

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, _

_p-p-p-paralyzed._

Logan winked at Melinda as he started singing the next verse. I couldn't help but tap my foot against the floor to the beat. Their song was so catchy and I did want them to win; but if I choose them right off the bat Kendal is going to assume it's because of him. I want them to know that whoever I pick it was because in all honesty, I thought they did better than the other.

'_Now, I've learned a lot from my mistakes,never let a good thing slip away, _

_I found a lot of time to look back, _

_And my only regret is, _

James took the next lead,

_Not telling you,_

_what I was going through, _

_you didn't even know that,_

Carlos took lead this time and stared at the 'stranger' girl. I rolled my eyes, if the King boys didn't have some trick up their sleeve then big time rush was going to win that girls vote easy.

_I'm tryin' to speak, _

_But girl you've got me tongue tied, _

_I'm tryin' to breath, _

_But I'm f-f-f-frozen inside,_

_I try to move, _

_But I'm stuck in my shoes,_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed_

_p-p-p-paralyzed, _

_I see you walkin', _

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk, _

'_cus words don't fall into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to, _

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, _

_p-p-p-paralyzed._

Kelli, Melinda, and the other girl all stood up and clapped to the beat as the guys looked satisfied.

I rolled my eyes, but stood up with them. I didn't clap but I watched their footing secretly hoping at least one of them would mess up just a little so this competition would be somewhat fair for Melinda's brother. Even though it's obvious that the band with the actual experience in performing was going to win.

James stood up from and center as he sang the next part by himself,

_As the years go by _

_I think about you all the time,_

Logan and Carlos sang a backup '_WOAH'_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be, _

_Paralyzed, paralyzed,_

_By you,_

Logan took the next lead and I caught him glancing at Melinda again, I wouldn't think anything of it but I could see his smile grow just a bit bigger when she turned pink and averted her eyes from his.

'_You walked into the room, _

_On a Friday afternoon,_

As Kendal sang lead again, my mind filled itself with that first time I saw him perform. He was so passionate and amazing to watch when he sang. I let off a small smile and he closed his eyes singing his heart out in the chorus,

'_I try to speak, _

_But girl you've got me tongue tied, _

_I'm tryin' to breath, _

_But I'm f-f-f-frozen inside, _

_Try to move, _

_But I'm stuck in my shoes, _

_Got me, paralyzed, paralyzed_

_p-p-p-paralyzed._

_I see you walkin', _

_But all you do is pass me by,_

_Can't even talk, _

'_Cus words don't fall into my mind,_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to,_

_But I'm _

_Paralyzed_

_Paralyzed_

_P-p-p-paralyzed_

Logan sang

'_Paralyzed, paralyzed….'_

While Kendal smiled and sang,

'_you got me tongue tied…'_

Kendal:

'_paralyzed, Paralyzed..'_

Logan:

'_You got me frozen inside…'_

Kendal:

'_you got me paralyzed, paralyzed..'_

They all joined for the last word of the song,

'_P-P-P-Paralyzed'_

I clapped with everyone else as the guys stood there waiting for the 'judges' to give them a grade.

We were supposed to grade them from 1-5, and after each band sang a couple songs then the winner would be determined.

First up, was the random girl.

She smiled and held up a '5'.

The boys high-fived and then turned to Kelli.

She flipped her paper around enthusiastically. 5.

They all jumped again and then turned to me. I looked around at everyone there. The King boys were sitting behind me, Ethan giving an evil smile. I felt like they already knew the same thing as me. They knew they weren't going to win from the beginning, that's why they made me a judge knowing I would even it out for them. I sighed and looked back at the four guys who were starting to get nervous from my silence.

I cleared my throat, "Well, it's kind of obvious…"

I picked up the number 5 and held it up unenthusiastically.

They all cheered anyways. I sighed, it's hard to judge when I already know that no matter what I give them their going to beat 'AXEL'.

Big time rush left the 'stage' and the King's took over.

Each of them stationed at their instruments.

I took in a deep breath and their song started.

The guitars and drums started first with a hard rock beat.

After about a 20 second intro Aaron started singing in a strong voice,

'_your dream vacation is my hostage refuge,_

_A work in progress you bleed just like you puke,_

_While running a mile,_

_I beg to differ, make me an offer._

_Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile,_

Every single one of the band members jumped up and landed at the exact same time,

This was pretty impressive….

Aaron began the chorus while Ethan sang backup.

'_Are you okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very handsome awkward._

_Do you feel okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very, handsome, awkward._

The Twins stood back to back as they played bass and lead guitar. Sloan shook his head and banged on his drums. Ethan was standing at the keyboard, but wasn't playing it; he just sang backup to his brother.

Even though they all acted like they got along in a strangely weird way, how did he not hate his brother? I mean if Aaron wasn't in their family it's obvious that Ethan would be their 'leader'; and then Ethan would've got the girl he liked. But instead he lost her to Aaron and he almost only sings backup for him too.

I would feel sympathetic for him, but he's the reason I have to be a stupid judge. Though I don't hate it, I'm just not positive this isn't going to reflect on me somehow once I get back to Sacramento for the spring school semester.

Aaron was now singing the next chorus,

''_hey, are you okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very handsome awkward._

_Do you feel okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very, handsome, awkward._

_You look pretty low._

_You look pretty low._

'_your dream vacation is my hostage refuge,_

_A work in progress you bleed just like you puke,_

_While running a mile,_

_I beg to differ, make me an offer._

_Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile,_

''_hey, are you okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very handsome awkward._

_Do you feel okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very, handsome, awkward._

''_hey, are you okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very handsome awkward._

_Do you feel okay?_

_You look pretty low._

_Very, handsome, awkward._

_Kickin' it out!_

As he sang that last line, the twins jumped onto the two big speakers on the sides and back flipped off of them. Everyone, excluding me since I've seen it before, stood up in amazement.

I could hear the four guys sitting behind me whispering as they all noted that not one of them messed up on their guitar playing.

I sighed at least they knew they were going to make it pretty close. Not that they weren't just as amazing as big time rush. But if you add up each band BTR will win them no matter what.

1. Big time rush dances the whole time.

'AXEL' only has the dancing done by the twins when they decide to.

2. Big time rush has songs that everyone loves and can find catchy.

'AXEL' has songs like…this one.

Which made me wonder, why they weren't performing the songs that even I couldn't resist liking…

3. Big time rush are all professionally trained by now in performing.

'AXEL' has only ever performed at the café and their garage before.

It was just too obvious that they were going to lose, though I will admit they are a worthy opponent for Big Time Rush.

After the song ended and all the members of AXEL stood together and smiled. I couldn't help but hang my head down at them. I bet they only sang I weird song like that because they already knew they weren't going to win; and just wanted to perform it.

The random girl stood up and smiled, " I like the look of the band…" she held up a 3, "But your song was really….different."

Strangely none of them got offended and they all cheered at their score.

Kelli stood up, "I'm only going to make my comment long because…I've always wanted to feel like some kind a game show judge!"

Everyone laughed lightly, and Kelli continued, "I agree the song was a little strange, your voice was amazing."

She held up a 3 too.

They all high-fived and everyone turned to me again.

I sighed, and held up a 3.

They all clapped and cheered.

Aaron and James both grabbed a mic and announced the next round.

James started, "Now, we have decided the next round will be love songs!"

He spoke like a game show host.

Aaron smiled, "It can be a break up song or a happy love song!"

I rolled my eyes. They were so into the game show host thing, now that Kelli had pointed it out.

AXEL took the stage again. Only this time Ethan was at the drums and Aaron and Sloan stood at the front.

Sloan smiled, "this is a song I wrote called 'listen to your heart'!"

Everyone lightly clapped and the song started.

This time the guitar wasn't so hard rock. I started to tap my finger on the table, after all my 'little brother' was singing the main part. Plus, Sloan is still the only one I can stand, and the only one I haven't heard sing yet.

'_We're too young,_

_This is never gonna work_

_That's what they say,_

_You're gonna get hurt,_

_But I know something they don't_

_I hear your heart beating right in time,_

_Right from the start,_

_Knew I had to make you mine,_

_And now I'll never let you go,_

I sat in 'awe'. His voice sounded so clear and …..not at all what I had to imagined. Not that I thought he wouldn't be bad, it just wasn't what I thought.

I smiled to myself, even if I hated most of them they were quite the talented bunch. Each of them was amazing singers and played an instrument like they had been born with it already in their hands.

Aaron sang the next line with his brother,

'_Don't they know that love won't lie?_

Aaron just sang back up for Sloan on the chorus. He smiled as he watched his younger brother in the spotlight. Even though their voices sounded so different alone, they mixed perfectly when they sang together.

'_Don't listen to the world,_

_They say we're never gonna make it,_

_Don't listen to your friends,_

_They would've never let us start,_

_And don't listen to the voices in your head,_

_Listen to your heart.'_

Melinda squealed and leaned on my shoulder as she sang the words to her brother's song.

I smiled and watched them, now this is the kind of song they should've started with.

Sloan smiled as he let Aaron sing the next part,

'_This promise doesn't have to be too loud,_

_Just whisper, 'I could find you in a crowd,'_

Aaron passed off the lead to Sloan,

'_I think it's time we ran away,_

_Your father,_

_Says I'm not good enough,_

_And your mother,_

_She's thinks that this is just a phase,_

_I think that we should run away,_

'_Don't listen to the world,_

_They say we're never gonna make it,_

_Don't listen to your friends,_

_They would've never let us start,_

_And don't listen to the voices in your head,_

_Listen to your heart.'_

All the other siblings leaned into a nearby mic and sang,

'_Whoa…'_

While Sloan sang,

'_You gotta listen to your heart!'_

'_Go on and listen to your heart,(WHOA, WHOA)_

_C'mon and listen to your heart,(WHOA, WHOA)_

_It'll tell the truth,_

_It'll set you free,_

_It'll think that you were meant for me,_

_And this is where we're supposed to be, YEAH!_

As the guitar solo came in Sloan smiled and winked at the tiny crowd of almost 10 people , as if he was performing on a real concert.

We all got up and moved to the music, even the members of big time rush.

They all agreed that AXEL was their only worthy opponent.

The twins stood right in front, facing each other as they poured their souls into the guitar. I smiled; maybe they weren't trying to lose on purpose…

Sloan leaned his back against one of the twins as they continued playing; and he began singing again.

'_Don't listen to the world,_

_They say we're never gonna make it,_

_But I know we'll make it!_

_Don't listen to your friends,_

_They would've never let us start,_

_And don't listen to the voices in your head,_

_Love will never ever let us fall apart!_

_You gotta listen to your heart (WHOA, WHOA)_

_Go on and listen to your heart (WHOA, WHOA)_

_You gotta listen to your heart (WHOA, WHOA)_

_C'mon and listen to your heart (WOAH, WHOA)_

_Listen to your heart…_

They all smiled and stood to the front.

Everyone turned to the stranger, she smiled and cleared her throat,

"I think that was…Amazing!" she held up a five. All the guys cheered.

Kelli smiled wide and nodded her head, "I also agree with my co-judge, you guys are really are talented."

She held up the number five.

Sloan smiled like crazy and Aaron playfully messed up his hair, "Good job bro!"

They all took a minute and calmed down before turning towards me.

I stared at them and smiled.

Right as I opened my mouth to speak, the members of Big Time Rush crowded behind me and grabbed the paper that had a 5 on it.

"Reino gives you a five too!" Kendal , James Carlos and Logan shouted.

AXEL all cheered and nobody even noticed that I wasn't the one who decided that last vote. Not that I cared, I just smiled and sat down once Big Time Rush got to the front of the stage.

This time they sat down on stools, that seemed to come out of nowhere…..

Logan smiled, "This one is a little slow…"

They all took in a deep breath and put on serious faces. As the music started I could feel goose bumps form on my arms.

Logan started,

'_curtains open up the scene,_

_The spotlight shines on you and me, _

_Tonight,_

_Pretending for the crowd below,_

_Ya we put on a real good show,_

_But it's a lie,_

Carlos took the next part, his voice so soothing it fit the song perfectly,

'_we can help but cause a fight, _

_It's the same old drama every night,_

They all sang the next part together,

'_I walk off stage,_

_Cus this whole play, _

_Is more than I can take…_

Logan took lead as the chorus started and the others sang back-up,

'_Whoa, I don't want it to be over, _

_But we need a break before, _

_You break my heart,_

_And OH, we can't live this scene forever, _

_Right now you and me are better, _

_Better off apart,_

_But ill still love when the lights come on, _

_For our intermission,_

They all took in a deep breath , which in a way added some effect to the song.

Logan sang the next part by himself,

'_I was one foot out the door, _

_I couldn't play that part no more, _

_With you, _

_The chemistry just wasn't there, _

_I couldn't act like I didn't care,_

_When I do, I do, _

Kendal gave a slight smile to me as he sang the next part,

'_We can't help but cause a fight, _

_It's the same old drama every night,_

Logan sang the next line a little softer,

'_I walk off stage, _

_Cus this whole play, _

_Is more then I can take,_

They all went back to singing the chorus , with Logan leading the song,

''_Whoa, I don't want it to be over, _

_But we need a break before, _

_You break my heart,_

_And OH, we can't live this scene forever, _

_Right now you and me are better, _

_Better off apart,_

_But ill still love when the lights come on, _

_Ya ill still love you when the lights c'mon!_

They all whispered

'_when the lights come on…'_

And James took the lead,

'_We're like actors in a play, _

_Living out our love on stage,_

_And your just saying the same old lines, _

_To me, _

_Somewhere we fell off track, _

_But now our love will lead us back!_

Logan took lead again,

'_No, I don't want it to be over, _

_But we need a break before, _

_You break my heart, _

_And OH, we cant live this scene forever, _

_right now you and me are better, _

_Better off apart,_

_And I'll still love you when the lights come on, _

_Ya, ill still love you when the lights come on, _

_Who-o-o-o!_

While Logan held out that last 'whoa' the others sang the backup lines a little louder,

'_Baby I'm gonna love you when the lights come on, _

_I'm still gonna love you when the lights come on,_

_Baby I'm gonna love you when the lights come on,_

_Whoa, for our intermission…._

I couldn't think of anything to say or do. I just sat there completely stunned. I had no idea Logan could sing like that. That song put me in a trance….and I wanted to hear it again, and again, and again…

I snapped out of it and clapped with everyone else.

I grabbed my paper and held up a 5. Carlos pointed at it and they all clapped.

AXEL made their way over to the BTR members and started shaking theirs hands.

Aaron and Ethan both smiled, "Congratulations!"

James and Kendal smiled.

Kendal laughed a little, "Yes, but we're going to have some serious competition once you guys win your record deal!"

Melinda jumped and hugged her brothers. "That was so amazing!"

Logan smiled at her and held open his arms, "We did good to right?"

Melinda nodded vigorously and hugged him.

Aaron's smile completely dropped at the sight of his sister.

He pulled them apart and gave Logan a 'not-so-friendly' smile, "Haha…..let's not get to friendly, Melinda."

Melinda smiled and let go. I gave a pitiful smile at Logan. Melinda actually looked good standing next to him. Her short, bangs and hair were cute…she almost looked like she belonged next to him.

Kendal smiled at me, "And our winning vote!"

I rolled my eyes, but he and Carlos quashed me in a hug. I patted their backs and tried to breath.

The king twins grabbed the random stranger's arms and started escorting her out. Kelli came over to the group of teens and smiled,

"I know a ton of company's that would love to take you guys on, right now even"

Aaron and his brothers all exchanged looks, after they made some kind of telepathic decision Aaron addressed her, "We know, but we're aiming for a certain company and are already working on it."

Kelli nodded and smiled, "Okay, but…" she pulled out a small business card, "If you need anything here's my card."

They all gave her friendly smiles and she left. I stared at them, so they can be nice…oh well.

I was finally released from the 'sandwhich' hug.

Kendall turned to Aaron as they all grabbed their guitar's and were getting ready to leave, " If you guys' don't win your competition, I'll kill you myself."

Aaron smirked, "It's on!"

With that said, everyone went inside and the King's left shortly after gathering their things.

Things settled down and I was lazily sitting on the couch with the rest of the guys, as we waited for my mom to finish making dinner. I would've helped but my mom wouldn't let me.

I was playing some game called 'Castle Bashers' that Kendal showed us.

I wasn't particularly good at video games, but I was bored. We all synced our games together and played together. Every time I died they laughed.

Kendal reached over and grabbed my phone, "Here let me show you…"

I leaned over his shoulder and watched as he explained everything.

Logan laughed as he killed Carlos. Carlos jumped up and screamed, "That was my last Troll!" he tackled him down and they started fighting.

James started laughing evilly, "Haha! Killed Logan!"

Logan and Carlos, then jumped up from wrestling each and pulled James out of his seat, joining him into their small fight.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as they fought. Kendal elbowed me, "Are you even paying attention?"

I pushed back softly , "Yes, now keep playing for me."

He chuckled, "No way!" he handed my phone back to me and picked up his own.

"It's me and you now!"

I looked down at my screen and his player appeared and started fighting me.

"Hey go easy on me!" I whined.

I started pressing every button until his guy disappeared.

I looked at him, "Did I win?"

He laughed, "You wasn't even trying?"

I shook my head as I held back a laugh.

He shouted and pushed me off the sofa. I laughed and grabbed a couch pillow; I began hitting him with it.

In all the uproar we heard a loud voice, "STOP!"

Each of us stopped and looked up to see Riley standing near the entrance dressed like she was a model ready to walk down the runway.

My jaw dropped to the floor. James stood up quickly and ran to her side greeting her with a light kiss.

Kendal looked at me, I gave him a weird look and took a few steps closer to my brother and his girlfriend.

I did my best to smile, "Hey, Riley…."

She smiled at me, "I haven't seen you for a while, didn't you move away?"

James laughed lightly, "She came home for the holidays,"

Riley stared at me, "Oh, well, that's great!"

She didn't sound very convincing but James led her into the other room.

I turned back to Kendal, Logan and Carlos, "Is she like that towards you guys?"

They all just stood there completely frozen. I stared at them, "Guys?"

Kendal snapped out of it first, "Maybe they had a fight?"

Logan snapped out of it now, "James didn't say anything…"

Carlos snapped out of it last, he looked at me before turning to his friends, "Maybe its her?"

I gave them a confused look, " Maybe what's me?"

Logan tried to give me an assuring smile, "We've just never seen her that way before…"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Its probably just your imagination.."

I turned and walked into the kitchen. The three boys soon followed.

My mom smiled and handed me a pan, "Will you go set this in the dining room?"

I took the pan and headed towards the dining room, which we rarely used.

I sat it in the center and poked my head out the door, "Mom, do you want me to set the table up?"

She shouted back at me, "Would you?"

Kendal smiled at my mom, "I'll help!"

He ran towards me as I stepped back into the room.

I started pulling out the special china plates and setting them on the table.

Kendal smiled at me, "is there something I can do?"

I pointed to the cupboard below mine, "Get the cups out of there."

He hurried to follow my instructions.

It was silent for a few minutes before Kendal looked up at the ceiling, "Why isn't there any lights in here?"

I opened a draw next to me and pointed to the pure white candles in it.

He nodded his head and everything went quiet again.

I started setting the plates around the table, "So, is your family coming here for dinner?" I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

He shook his head, "No, they got snowed in."

I gave him a funny look, "So, how come you didn't go to them?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Because if their snowed in then the airport is closed, so I couldn't really get there."

I felt kind of stupid for not realizing that myself, "Oh."

His voice got a little quieter, "So, how long are you staying here?"

I almost dropped a plate and suddenly got nervous. I averted my eyes from his and felt embarrassed for fumbling.

I squeaked, " 'Til new year's"

He smiled and walked over to me. I swallowed nervously and fidgeted with my hands. Why was I so nervous?

Kendal pointed at the table, "It looks pretty good, wouldn't you say so?"

I nodded and stared at the plates and cups which were placed carefully at the chairs.

Kendal walked over and pulled the candles out of the drawer, "Shall we light them?"

I blinked a few times and gathered my thoughts, "I'll grab the matches."

Kendal placed the candles accordingly down the center of the table until I lit a match and set a flame on each candle.

He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled like an idiot, "How's school?…" he paused, "Is it very enlightening?"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile, "Duh.."

He laughed and stood behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "It looks beautifully."

He purposely made it sound like he was going to cry.

I laughed, "Your such a dork."

I walked out of the room and he followed.

"How am I a dork?"

I turned back at him.

He smiled, "I'm actually very cool, you know."

I ignored him and turned to my mom, "Tables set!"

She smiled sternly, "Reino you don't have to yell. Thank you."

I looked around for something to do; but my mom had already make Logan and Carlos start moving all the other pans into the dining room, she also had James and Riley placing the last few toppings on the chocolate strawberry cake she made.

James' dad came down the stairs and turned on the t.v., "hey guys, the games on!"

Nobody went over to join him on the sofa. My mom looked at me. I could see her begging through her eyes.

I shook my head and whispered, "I don't even like football!"

She frowned and stared at me. Before I could say anything else Kendal popped up, "Hey, here's a crazy idea, why don't Reino and I join him?"

I glared at Kendal , as my mom nodded and I was dragged to the couch.

It wouldn't kill me to act like I wanted to watch it, but watching sports is really boring. I mean, wouldn't people rather play the game than sit down for 2 hours watching other people play? Maybe I just don't get men logic…and they think girls are weird.

Kendal sat down next to James' dad and they started discussing the game.

I slumped into the chair and stared at the television.

After about 20 minutes of football. My mom made me go change for dinner. I didn't feel like dressing up so when I came down my mom sent me back up, this time she asked Riley to help me.

I kept silent as she followed me up to my room.

All these crazy scenarios went through my mind of her silently murdering me while we were alone upstairs.

I shook my head, I was acting ridiculous. If I didn't want to feel weird around her, it was up to me to change that.

I smiled at her and pulled out a blue dress from my suitcase, "So, what do you think?"

She rolled her eyes, "and you couldn't just put that on by yourself because?"

I sighed and ignored her rude way of speaking to me. I gave her another slight smile, "Hey, were both adults here, if you've got a problem with me then just say it."

She folded her arms angrily and glared at me, "I know James and you dated okay. it's a little unsettling for me you know."

I cleared my throat, that was kind of a lot to take in from someone I hardly knew.

"Your worried about him leaving you for me?"

She rolled her eyes and took a step closer to me, " I just don't want to lose him, okay?"

I held up my arms innocently and gave her a serious look, " you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't do that to either of you," she gave me a disbelieving look. "cant we at least try to be friends?"

She stared at me coldly before mumbling, "Fine."

After she walked out I changed and made my way back to the dining room.

My mom smiled and pointed to my seat, which was across the table from her, "Now, you look ready for eating."

I sat down and Kendal smiled at me from across the table. I did my best to smile back, but my mind was busy thinking about Riley. Was she honestly still afraid I was a threat to her? Or is she just edgy? I mean here relationship with him, seeing as how they met, it has been surprising that their still together. It would be crazy if he did just dump her randomly. I looked up at James as he smiled at Riley. I sighed, she doesn't have anything to worry about. His eyes say that he is still completely in love with her. He whispered in her ear and they both giggled. I smiled, they did look so cute together. They were both unbelievably good looking, and her height was just perfect when she was next to him… I stabbed my fork into some of the food my mom had put on my plate, they love-dovey looks were starting to get on my nerves.

My mom elbowed me, "Reino, don't eat that way.."

I took my attention from my brother and sat up straight.

James' dad smiled at me , "So, how has school ?"

I glanced around at everyone who was now staring at me. I mentally scolded myself, if your going to perform in theater you cant be upset with the attention of the entire room turning to you.

I smiled, "It's going good."

My mom smiled, " Reino, and how are your lessons going?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite of food, " I'm getting better."

Kendal raised and eyebrow, "Lessons?"

My mom smiled brightly, "Yes, her acting lessons!"

Everyone ,excluding Me, Kendal, James' dad and my mom, started choking on their food.

James and Riley looked at me confused, "What?!"

Logan cleared his throat, "You want to be an actor?"

I felt slightly offended at him for saying that.

My mom acted as if nobody had almost died from the shock of my career, "She has been dreaming about it since she was little."

James was staring at me coldly. But the person that surprised me the most was Kendal. He looked as if he already knew all this and continued eating …..I narrowed my eyes and remembered. That time when he visited he said he came from my dad's house. What exactly did my dad tell him? Everything?!

I grumbled to myself, and most parents think it's the kids that cant keep their mouths shut.

James glared at me, "What other announcements has Reino not told us?"

I feared that my mom was going to talk about my dad, and was trying to think of something I could say so she wouldn't….

My mom stood up and held James' dads hand, "Speaking of announcements,"

I dropped my fork and stared at her.

James' dad smiled at her and she squealed, "We are going to have another kid!"

I stood up quickly, "What?!"

James did the same thing and we both stared at our 'parents'.

My mom nodded happily, "Isn't that just great news?!"

I completely froze as she pulled me into a hug.

**A/N:**

**AND STOP! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA….BET NO ONE WAS EXPECTING THAT!**

**OH! NO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?! NOBODY KNOWS BUT THIS AMAZING WRITER! JKLOL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BLUERAGINGFIRE, LOSTDAUGHTEROFPOSEDIAN, AND MY NEWEST FOLLOWER ON THIS STORY SUCKERFORLOVESTORY!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING BIGTIMELOVE!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I LOVE YOUR GUYS INPUT! ECSPECIALLY YOU LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN! I KNOW YOU SAID IM SWEET….BUT I'M KIND OF EVIL!MUHAHAHHAHAHA JKLOL I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: HAHAHHA,… SO I KNOW I LEFT OFF AT SUCH AND EDGY PART LAST TIME, I APOLOGIZE, BUT IT WAS KIND OF FUNNY TO ME….. ME EVIL, I KNOW. JKLOL THE WORST PART IS IVE BEEN TAKING FOEVER TO UPDATE AND IM SORRY. IVE ACTUALLY BEEN PLANNING OUT THIS CHAPTER CAREFULLLY BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE IT PERFECT FOR EVERYONE READING…WHICH I LOVE ALL THE NICE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS IVE BEEN GETTING ON IT!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I FALL IN LOVE AND CRY EVERYTIME YOU GUYS LEAVE COMMENTS!**

**AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T….( LAUGHS EVILLY) IM CURRENTLY SEEKING OUT WITCHES AND WORLOCKS THAT WILL TEACH ME HOW TO CURSE YOU FOREVER AND ALL ETERNITY! MUHHAHAHHA . **

**JK I WOULDN'T DO THAT…..OR WOULD I?**

**JUST REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING BIGTIMELOVE!**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF NICKELODEON. **

Chapter 46:

I stood up swiftly out of my seat not believing what my mother had just announced. I mean seriously was she completely insane?!

How could she possibly be having another kid?

But I wasn't the only in shock; James was giving our 'parents' the same confused/ surprised look.

He looked at Riley, before staring at the rest of us then gazing back to his dad.

I couldn't think of what I should ask, and the words just came out wrong,

"But? Um, like aren't' you too old for that?"

My mom glared at me and I heard a few chuckles come from Carlos, Logan and Kendal. I shot them a look and they just stared down at their plates.

My mom cleared her throat and frowned at me, "You didn't let me finish, Reino, yes I did say we were having another kid," she paused, making me hang onto her words, ", But we are adopting."

Silence took over the room. I lost my appetite as I sat back into my seat and stared at nothing.

Adopting? The word rang through out my head. My mom was going to adopt a kid?

James forced a smile and took his seat, "okay…" was all he could mumble.

His dad clapped his hands together and spoke loudly, "I am very disappointed in you two."

James and I both hung our heads.

"We have both thought this over very carefully, and having another kid around the house would be exciting."

I looked up at him.

He pointed to me, "With Reino in college and James getting ready to move, the house is too quiet."

This caught my attention, I looked over at James and Riley. Riley wouldn't make eye contact with me and James looked away after a few seconds.

James' dad continued on, his next words were directed towards what I had said, "And your mother is still young enough to raise another kid."

My mom smiled at him as he sat back down.

I guess it made sense why they wanted another kid. I should be happy, and its not like ill have to spend time with them since I no longer live here. Why did I feel so against it, I mean what if the kid turned out to be like Melinda then I could have that sibling relationship with her? Isn't that what I had been wishing for the past few days? I was looking at this situation from the wrong perspective, I should just be happy about things…

I swallowed hard and slightly smiled at my mom, " When will the kid come here?"

My mom gave me a warm tear filled smile, " 3 days before Christmas!"

I nodded and played around with the food on my plate. The dinner conversation started back up and everything started to go back to normal.

I stayed zoned out as dinner was finished and cleaned up.

James walked Riley out and the three of his friends started watching football with his dad. My mom and I washed the dishes as she told me all about the 'new kid'.

I just nodded and listened. It was going to be 9 year old girl. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and played soccer at the school she went to. Her parents died not long after she was born, and she has just lived from foster home to foster home.

After all the dishes were washed, I was drying them and putting them away. My mother went upstairs to bed once the football game ended.

I thought I was all alone once I heard all the boys go upstairs to sleep, but when I felt a warm body behind mine, I sighed and stepped away.

Kendal smiled and took the dish that was in my hand and put it in the cupboard.

I raised an eyebrow at him , "What are you doing?"

"Helping." he took the rag from my hand and started drying the dishes then handing them to me.

I could just tell he was up to something, but for some reason I was hoping he was just being nice.

Kendal smiled at me, "So are you ready?"

I stared at him blankly, "For what?"

He frowned, "Christmas shopping, tomorrow is black Friday."

I shrugged, "I do all my shopping online every year."

An evil smile formed on his face, "Really?"

I got chills on my arms as I took another plate from his hand and placed it in the cupboard. I knew it. There was no way he could do something just to be nice.

When I didn't answer, he continued, "then this year will be different, I don't want my gift to be shipped and handled."

I raised and eyebrow and had a teasing look on my face, "Oh, and what made you think I would get you something?"

He pretended to be insulted before smiling again, " do you not remember who is doing what who tells them too," He leaned his face close to mine, "Or shall I pick something else?"

I stepped away and frowned, "fine, what do you want?"

Kendall smiled, "That's better, now, I want you to get me something warm, heartfelt, bought on black Friday," he glared at me, " bought from an actual store, not online, and you have to put thought into the gift."

I saw this as an opportunity to tease him a little, but this time with a little more class.

I gave my normal nonchalant look and nodded, " So socks, ill just get you socks."

He frowned and pouted, "No, No, No, you cannot get me socks. You have to get me something you think I would like."

I laughed on the inside but acted normal towards him, " What about…"

He cut me off, "And you have to surprise me, you cant tell me what your getting me."

I stared at him, so cute when he's like this, " and it has to be warm and heartfelt?"

He nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What if I don't know your size?"

He smiled thinking I was being serious, "What size, like for a shirt?"

I shook my head, " If I'm buying you socks, then I only need your foot size."

He frowned and groaned, "No, No Socks!"

I couldn't not laugh anymore, his reaction was just too funny. I fought the laugh but a smirk showed itself and Kendal glared at me.

My smile grew and I laughed quietly, "your so fun to tease." I whispered.

Kendal stared at me, frozen in his spot. When he finally came to, he covered his face and turned away from me.

I felt a small pang inside.

As he walked up the steps, "Just remember, you have to buy it, not online."

I waited until I heard a bedroom door shut before making my to my own room. His reaction was funny, but I didn't make him angry with me did I? he just walked away like that, maybe teasing him wasn't such a good idea?

I fell asleep as I thought about this. He was really hard to understand.

Maybe that's why I like him…..ugh, what am I saying. It would be weird if we dated. I mean, he's one of James' friends and a famous person. It would just be inconvenient if I was to say anything to him.

But every now and then I get the feeling he likes me too? But what if I'm wrong and things turn out bad. I mean he'll be working all the time and ill be in school…it just wouldn't work out.

Like any other year my mom woke me up around 3 am to go stand in lines for shopping. Even though I never went before, she still wanted to give me the chance every time black Friday came around.

This year she was completely overjoyed that I had decided to go shopping.

I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas, I just stuck flip flops on and sleepily made my way downstairs.

All the boys were already ready to go. Greeted by their smiles, I tried to keep my eyes open.

My mom pulled out 'the hat'. 'the hat', is what she used to decide who your shopping buddy was, so nobody got lost, or left alone; even though we're all adults, she still thought it was fun.

My mom held the hat in front of Logan, who smiled at me as he pulled a piece of paper out of the hat,

He gave an awkward smile as he read the name, "Mrs. Diamond…."

My mom smiled and moved the hat in front of Kendal. He gave an overconfident look and drew a name, after reading, "James," He glared at his 'shopping buddy'.

Carlos , who was way too excited so early in the morning, pulled out the last name, "I got Reino!"

He shouted and held up his fist for me to pump.

I gave a tired smile and yawned, "great…"

After everyone was ready, we left for the stores…..

On the ride I leaned my head against the car window, as my mom gave us all instructions.

She also informed James and I , that she expected us to buy something for our soon to be little sister.

Once, we found a parking space, which took forever, everyone headed into the mall.

Before we all separated into our groups, Kendal whispered to me, "Remember, something you put thought into…"

I nodded and walked off with Carlos, frankly I didn't have the energy to respond more than this. Carlos gave me a puppy dog smile, "Can we please, go to this one store first, I want to buy my brothers their gifts first?"

"Ya,"

He smiled and started talking as we pushed our way through crowds, " So, what are you getting all of us?"

I blinked stupidly before realizing my situation completely. I had to get Kendal something, because I kind of have to. And my mom would murder me if I didn't get James something, he is my brother now, after all. That just leaves Carlos and Logan. It would be awkward if I bought everyone a gift but them. Plus I wouldn't want to make them feel bad….so now I really have to do some shopping.

I smiled at him, "Why don't you just pick something out while were shopping all day?"

Carlos gave me a confused look, "But doesn't that defeat the purpose of surprise?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, it's not like I know what any of you would want, so why don't you help me pick out their gifts too?"

If we're going to be shopping all day, at least he can help me. Carlos smiled and nodded as we continued to make our way to whatever store we were heading towards first.

We stood in line for what felt like eternity. Carlos had to keep me awake until the store was getting ready to open.

Carlos was jumpy with energy and turned to me, "This isn't your first year going black Friday shopping is it?"

I know everybody talks about how crazy it is, but the last time I went I was 12. It wasn't too bad; and it's not like things have changed since, right?

I started to fear the enormous crowd around me, "In a while yes, but I've gone before."

Carlos grabbed my arm and held it tight, "Don't worry, I won't let you die in there."

I frowned. That was seriously not funny. To top it off, the doors opened and people started shoving and climbed over each other to get in through the doors.

I screamed and Carlos dragged me behind him, so I wouldn't get trampled, and the crazy shopping began!

Meanwhile, in front of the Macy's entrance, Mrs. Diamond and Logan stood as they waited the last few minutes before the doors would open.

Mrs. Diamond smiled happily, "if there is anything you need help finding, I'd be happy to help you."

Logan returned her friendliness, "oh, I only have a few gifts I need to get, but I always end up getting my little sister the wrong thing every year."

Katie, Mrs. Diamond, laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "pre-teen girls are so hard to communicate with," she stared off as she remembered her own daughter, "And even after they grow up you'll be lucky to get a single word out of them."

Logan gave a confused smile, "Was Reino a lot of trouble when she was younger?"

She shrugged and laughed, " No, but don't you boys already know how she is? From the time her father was gone, she would never do anything," the woman sighed, "she practically gave up on everyone around her."

Logan was completely confused now, how could a girl who was dating possibly have given up on other people?

"But I thought Jaden and her were…"

Mrs. Diamond cut him off, " I know that's what I had thought, but she never really opened up to him."

Like any other mother, she spoke endlessly of her daughter, "but no matter how close they appeared Reino never spoke seriously with him about anything, so obviously when her relationship ended it wasn't to much of a shock."

Logan coughed awkwardly, like any other boy would when topics like these came up.

Katie realized how far she had trailed off from the original question, "Oh, I'm sorry, she would probably kill me now, if she knew I was talking about her."

Logan smiled, "oh, your fine Mrs. D., mothers have every right to spout off about their children."

She laughed and both their attention turned ahead as the doors opened and the line started moving.

Just as they walked through the doors, Logan turned to her, "But there is one girl I was hoping you could help me find something for..."

Mrs. Diamond guided him off and the journey of endless shopping began!

James and Kendal stood in line at a jewelry store as they waited for it to open.

Kendal smiled at his friend, "So you're getting Riley something expensive?"

James peeked ahead before turning back to his friend, "Yeah, I mean she's kind of special to me."

After an odd silence, James turned to his friend again, "So, are you getting Reino anything?"

He shrugged, "Yah,"

James slapped his friend on the back, "good, because I have no idea what I'm getting her."

They both laughed and the awkward silence fell upon them again. Despite all the time they spent together each day, neither of them had actually talked about Kendal liking Reino; or James liking Reino.

Even though James had Riley, it was still obvious he had feelings for her; which is what steers Riley into jealousy.

Even though it could ruin this whole shopping trip, James couldn't hide anymore in front of Kendal. They were best friends; Kendal deserved to hear the truth.

James sighed and smiled, "Kendal, I know you know what I know."

Kendal raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What you know, that I know, that you know, I know?"

Both boys looked confused at each other and shook their heads.

James spit the words out, "I know you know that I still like her okay."

Kendal smirked, "Oh that." He looked at him still slightly confused, "what about it?"

James cleared his throat, "well, now that you guys are like 'together' you don't have to hide it. I love Riley, and I'd be happy for you guys."

Kendal stared at him, completely lost with his friends' words, "What are you talking about? Reino and I are nowhere near becoming an item."

It was now James' turn to be confused, "But I thought, and last night when you came upstairs all embarrassed, didn't you guys…"

Kendal laughed and fought back the small pink color returning to his face as he remembered.

Shaking his head violently he smiled, "No, nothing happened."

James rolled his eyes, "don't even lie to me dude."

Kendal shrugged his shoulders, "I'm serious, and she just teased me, nothing else."

James smirked evilly, "You got embarrassed from a girl teasing you," He gave him a disbelieving look, "you must really be changing her."

Kendall frowned and shook his head, "No this is all a result of that girl she lives with."

James laughed, "Oh right, I forgot, the one who shouts pervert every time she sees you."

Kendal rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, her."

James smiled, "So, one thing I don't understand is, you like her right?"

Kendal nodded.

"So why haven't you told her yet?"

Kendal smiled, remembering his ingenuous plan, "you remember when you told Logan and I that if she shot us down we had to promise to leave her alone?"

James nodded.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that if I'm not the one confessing."

James shook his head , "Kendal, what happens if you like get stuck in the friend zone or something; she'll never fall for you."

Kendal smirked, "I've already got that taken care of, there's no way that will happen."

The dark haired boy was curious how he did that, but was too afraid to ask.

But something still got to James, "And what if she never confesses?"

Kendal smiled to himself and faced back towards the beginning of the line, "Don't worry, she will."

Before anymore conversing could be exchanged between the two boys the doors opened and they began looking around for things to buy.

James tried to stay calm inside. Knowing his friend, he was messing with Reino's head, but there isn't any way he can get in the middle of it without making Riley mad or Reino knowing he still liked her.

Maybe what Kendal was doing would help her in some way, but if it was to ever hurt her deeply, that would be when he can no longer hold back, but then he could lose Riley…. He shook his head lightly and forced these depressing thoughts to die down. He was Christmas shopping, and how could you enjoy finding great gifts is he wasn't happy?

The craziest morning was finally coming to an end. I had bought something for everyone, everyone except Kendal. Carlos picked out things for James, Logan and him; but I was having trouble finding something I could imagine Kendal wanting.

I was not going get him socks, unless I couldn't find anything else. Plus, he's blackmailing me into getting him something and I'm going to let him win whatever game he thinks he's playing.

Carlos and I walked with our arms so full of shopping bags they stuck out straight.

I took in an enormous breath and sat down on a bench, "Carlos, let's stop for a while."

Carlos sat down next to me and smiled, "That was so crazy! Sales get crazier every year!"

I laughed, " I thought that old lady was going to kill you over one of those sweaters."

He laughed, "I know, and I wasn't even trying to get one of those, I thought those were skirts."

I leaned my head back and glanced around before noticing a store I hadn't seen before. They had skateboards hanging outside, I imagined Kendal opening something like this. Yup, I could totally imagine him using it, wanting it, and loving it.

I felt kind of weird thinking about him. I know I like him and all, but I had so much more fun when I was making fun of him. He wouldn't laugh if I got him something like this would he?

I shook my head, even if I don't get him one; it's not going to hurt if I look….

I emptied the bags off my arms and smiled, "you wouldn't mind watching all of our stuff for a few minutes would you?"

Carlos yawned, "No problem."

"Thanks."

I made my way into the store and looked around. I didn't know much about skateboards, but they all looked really cool.

The young salesman smiled at me, "Looking for any particular board?"

I looked around, "Are there different kinds?"

He laughed and began explaining each type of board. One particular board he was obviously trying to sale was called a 'swivel board'.

It didn't look like an ordinary skateboard. It went in in the middle, only had two big wheels, and the end pointed instead of curving.

I looked around, "I don't know, it looks kind of weird."

The guy laughed it off, "It's actually a lot more fun, here, let me show you."

He placed the board on the ground and stepped on. It looked a little weird at first, he kind of like…..swiveled his feet. Ha, Ha, I get it now, 'swivel board'.

He road it back and forth a few times before picking it back up, "I'll give it to you for only 20$"

I thought about it for a few moments before nodded and making the purchase.

Once I got back to Carlos, who had fallen asleep, I felt relieved knowing I was finished with all my shopping. I sat down, holding onto my bags and closing my eyes, boy was I worn out…

"Reino, sweetie…."

I jumped up quickly off the bench and opened my eyes. I looked around and my mom, Logan, James and Kendal all laughed.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "what time is it?"

Logan pointed to his watch, "Almost 2."

I gave him a look of disbelief.

James laughed, "You and Carlos looked so peaceful all snuggled up with each other."

I looked back at the wide awake Latino.

He shrugged, "I tried to wake you up but, you wouldn't budge."

I grabbed my bags and yawned, "Let's just get home."

Kendal smirked as we walked to the car, "so what did you get me?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "And what makes you think she got us something?"

My mom stopped and looked back at me, "You did get them something didn't you?"

I grumbled, "Yes."

Kendal smiled evilly, "So?"

I shook my head, "you have to wait," I gave him a stern look, "and if you even think about peeking, I'll return it and get some nice cozy socks!"

He held up his hands, "I won't snoop."

Carlos smiled, "I got to pick out my gift!"

James frowned, "that's not fair, I want to see my gift too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Carlos got to see his, but only because he's kind of my favorite."

Carlos smiled, and I couldn't help but join him.

Logan, Kendal and James frowned. I shook the bags in my hands tauntingly and walked off with Carlos.

I'm seriously going to need to find the best hiding spot for these, because without a doubt those boys are going to snoop.

**A/N: OKAY SO IM STOPPING HERE FOR NOW BUT ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REALLY SOON! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW!**

**SO, JAMES HAS CONFIRMED THAT HE STILL LIKES REINO. AND RILEY KNOWS THIS, SO WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP LAST OR HAS IT BEEN DOOMED FROM THE START?**

**KENDAL'S PLAN IS KNOWN NOW, BUT WILL IT REALLY WORK? WILL HE GET REINO TO CONFESS TO HIM? OR WILL HE HURT HERE AND SEND JAMES RUNNING TO HER SIDE? OR DOES JAMES REALLY NOT KNOW HOW STRONG OF A GIRL SHE IS?**

**AND LOGAN HAS MENTIONED SOMEONE SPECIAL, WHO IS IT? WILL HIS LOVE BE EASY TO FIND THAN KENDAL'S? OR WILL AN UNEXPECTED FRIEND BE IN HIS WAY? **

**MORE IMPRTANTLY WHERE DID HE MEET HER, AND WHO IS SHE? MELINDA PERHAPS? DARN IT, THE AUTHOR ALREADY GAVE IT AWAY! **

**SO STAY WITH ME AND FIND OUT IF LOGAN AND MELINDA ARE A 'THING'!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE NEXT CRAXY CHAPTER TO BIGTIMELOVE! **

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! I SERIOUSLY CRY LIKE EVERYTIME, IM LIKE, "OH GOSH, AN ANGEL IS SPEAKING TO ME…..:')"**

**YA, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER, YOUR GOING TO BE METTING THE NEW 'ADDITION' TO THE DIAMOND/ WELKER FAMILY. **

**OH YES AND I KNOW AT THE BEGINNING I PUT MASLOW INSTEAD OF DIAMOND. SO SORRY IF THAT CONFUSED ANY OF YOU, JUST TO ASSURE YOU ALL IM NOT USING 'JAMES MASLOW' (THAT COULD GET IN TROUBLE) I CAN ONLY USE HIS CHARACTERS NAME. I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING, THIS STORY DOESN'T REALLY HAVE A LOT TO DO WITH THE TV SERIES. TRUE, IT DOES NOT. **

**BUT I AM MORE LIKE STEERING MY STORY TOWARDS WHAT LIFE AS A FAMOUS PERSON COULD POSSIBLY BE LIKE. I MEAN THERE ARE TONS OF US THAT SO WISH THEY ARE CRAZY AND FUN AND SOOO PERFECT AS THEY ACT ON TV. AND I KNOW THIS IS REALLY CLICHÉ BUT, NOBODY IS PERFECT. AND NOT EVERYONE CAN HANDLE THE PRESSURE AND STANDARDS EVERYONE HOLDS YOU TO. THAT IS A LOT OF WHAT MY STORY IS ABOUT, THOUGH I HAVENT PORTRAYED A LOT OF THAT RIGHT NOW, ITS MORE OF WHATS YET TO COME. **

**ANYWAYS SPECIAL THANKS TO suckerforlovestory!**

**YOU ROCK! AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/REVIEWING' AND READING MY STORY!**

Chapter 47:

The last 3 weeks went by like a wink. It was 3 days before Christmas and my mom's 'new' kid was going to be dropped off soon. Its still a little weird thinking that I'm going to have another sibling, especially one that's as old as this girl. It was going to be weird having a 9 year old around, but then again I'm going back to my apartment once New Year's is over.

My mom handed us a photo of the girl. She sure was cute, short blonde hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes… she looked like a doll. James ripped the photo out of my hand.

Carlos peeked over his shoulder, "Aw, she's so cute!"

Logan peeked over James' other shoulder, "almost like a Barbie doll."

Kendal rolled his eyes, "and you guys thought I was a pervert, your talking about a 9 year old."

I nodded, siding with him.

My mom ran back into the room and ran her hands down her pants, straightening them out, "She'll be here any minute!"

James' dad came walking down the stairs, smiling at me as he took a seat on the sofa, "You and your brother both got her a Christmas present, didn't you?"

"Ya." I shouted, "Mom, didn't you guys go meet her before you picked her?"

It felt weird talking about the girl as if she was some furniture my mom had picked out that was being delivered to us.

Mom took a few deep breaths and calmed down, "No, we just saw her picture."

I wrinkled my nose, "Wait, wont that make her mad, knowing you picked her solely on her appearance?"

My mom slightly laughed, "Really?" her deep breathing took off again and I thought she was going to faint.

James' dad grabbed her hand and calmed her, "Katie, it'll be fine, she will love being apart of this family."

My mom smiled, "I know."

I rolled my eyes, having parents that were lovey-dovey all the time could get annoying, even if they mean well. I pulled out my phone and started playing a video game.

Kendal sat down next to me, "Are you not worried?"

I ignored his questioned, not really seeing a point in answering him.

James stared at me, "She's just acting like she's not worried."

I shook my head, "No, Kendal's right I'm not worried at all."

My mom glared at me, "Aren't you excited sweetie?" I could hear how nervous she was.

I finally looked up and smiled, "Ya, I think it would be cool to have a little sister, but I don't get what there is to be nervous about."

Carlos and Logan raised their eyebrows,

"What if she doesn't like you?" Carlos gave me a worried look.

Logan nodded, "what if she finds someway to mentally torture you?"

I laughed, "You guys are being silly, she's 9. Plus, a little kid, I don't care what she thinks,"

I noticed my mom glaring at me, so I didn't stop there, "And no matter what she'll love us and become apart of the family in no time."

My mom rolled her eyes, but I could tell she felt better that I was at least trying.

It went silent for a few seconds before the doorbell rang. I couldn't completely lie to myself, I had a sickish feeling in my stomach that made me want to throw up.

My Mom and James' dad opened the door. There was a short plump woman standing there with the little girl from the picture.

She smiled at the little girl, "Skye, these are the Diamonds, they are your new family."

The blonde girl didn't smile once, she looked at my mom then back to the lady who brought her here, "Permanently?" her voice was so cute.

The lady nodded. Skye looked back at us then stomped on the woman's foot.

All of our jaws dropped, and my mom forced her smile to stay, "Skye, wont you come inside?"

The plump woman scowled and handed James' dad a suitcase, "Here's her belongings, and like I said before, if you decide she's too much to handle give me a call."

The blonde girl never once changed her expression, she just frowned.

The lady left as soon as everyone was back inside.

My mom smiled and patted her shoulder, "Skye, this is your new brother James,"

James smiled and waved, "Its nice to meet you."

She stared at him before slowly lifting her finger and pointing, "Your on t.v."

James' smile grew and I rolled my eyes. Sky looked around the room and noticed that everyone in the room was someone she new, with the exception of me.

She pointed to my mom, "Your on that old lady's cooking show,"

I bit back a laugh as I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone. My mom's eye twitched but she waved it off and continued to smile.

Skye next pointed to James' dad, "You teach at (such and such) university at the head of the curriculum."

James' dad smiled and took a small bow. She stared at the rest of big time rush and pointed, "you not so dumb that you think your all really brothers right?"

I laughed as I played on my phone, to bad that drew attention to me.

My mom glared, "Reino, get off your phone now." she gritted her teeth through her smile.

The members of big time rush now glared at the little girl who had just insulted them.

I put my phone down and nodded, "He…"

Sky cut me off, "Is she the maid or something?"

I frowned and stood up. This time Kendal , Logan , James and Carlos laughed.

My mom laughed too forcefully, "I'll put your things upstairs Skye."

James' dad smiled, "I'll help you."

After they disappeared, I leaned down and patted Skye's head, " and you thought the boys were stupid."

James grabbed Skye and pulled her away from me, "Reino, be nice."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Your going to take the side of a kid who just called you an idiot?"

James shook his head and glared at me, "She's just a kid," He smiled down at her, " You really like me don't 'cha little girl?"

She raised and eyebrow and kept her unwavering frown before leaned her head by his arm and bit him.

He screamed and pulled away from her, "What the?! She bit me!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Skye's arm, "That should do it." she mumbled.

I gave her a confused look, but my parents came running down the stairs.

They spoke to James first before coming over to Skye.

My mom frowned and crossed her arms, "Now, Skye, you a far too old a child to be biting people!"

James' dad gave her a stern look, "I know you just got here, but this isn't going unpunished."

I smirked down at the girl who didn't looked phased at all. Skye obviously knew exactly what she was doing. My mom grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

I sat back down on the couch and pulled out my phone. Kendal and Logan took a seat on each side of me and James stood in front of me crossing his arms.

He cleared his throat but I ignored him. I really wanted to play this new game Kendal showed me, but everything was interrupting. Now that I met that demon girl that is my new sister, I didn't want to do anything but play my game.

James cleared his throat a few more times before giving up and just speaking, "Reino, what are we going to do about that, that kid?!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know let mom and dad take care of it."

Kendal stared at me, "She called you our maid?"

This annoyed me and I put my phone away, so I could think.

"didn't they say she was bounced around from one house to another?"

James nodded.

"then maybe she just needs to fit in somewhere in our family, and she'll stop going on a biting spree."

James stared at me, "As cliché as that scenario is, it appears to be true."

He started pacing back and forth before snapping his fingers, "Kendal! You could help us!"

Kendal shook his head, "no way, that girl bit you! I'm not getting anywhere near her."

James pleaded, "But you have a little sister, how old is Katie 9, 10?"

Kendal stood up and frowned, "She's almost 15, the same as Logan's sister, and she is not like that!"

Logan nodded, "That is right, Mine and Kendal's sisters are nice."

I sneered at Logan, not believing his sister could be nice.

Logan rolled his eyes at me, "To a certain extent,"

I gave a disbelieving look , just to tease him a little.

He lightly shouted, "She can be nice! If she wanted to.."

Carlos laughed, and I looked at him, "Don't you have three brothers?"

Carlos nodded, "Ya, so I cant help you here.'

James snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

We all gave him a confused look. He smiled, "Okay, she's a little girl right?"

Every nodded and wondered if he actually had a point , or if he was just going to state the obvious.

"Well," he pointed to his friends, "We have fans that are only 5 yrs. Old, maybe if we sing to her or make her feel special or something then she'll warm up to us!"

His friends all nodded and they huddled together forming a plan.

Logan leaned over and spoke, "Reino, don't you want to help?"

I pulled out my phone and lay down on the couch, "I'm almost to level 27 there's no way I'm going to waste my time on that."

They all frowned at me before continuing with their plan.

I mainly just focused on my game, I mean whether we tried to get that girl to be happy or not, she wasn't leaving this house. I knew my mom too well to think she'd actually give up on her. I mean, she never gave up on me, when I practically closed off my whole world, I wouldn't sing, speak, eat or move. So, no matter what problems that little girl has, my mom will get her through it….I smiled to myself, Skye will find happiness here whether she wants to or not.

I got so into my game and completely lost the world around me.

Once I finally passed the next few levels, I looked around the room. It was quiet, way too quiet. Also dark, as if everyone had gone to bed.

I looked at my watch and blinked my eyes in disbelief. It was already 12:30 a.m.

I was about to climb off the couch when I saw a certain blonde child sneaking down the staircase.

I watched her curiously as she made her way into the kitchen. She quietly searched through a few cupboards before finding a box of cookies. Opening the box she pulled one out and started eating it.

I stood up and walked in. She froze at my presence.

I could see how scared she was, I didn't say anything. I opened the fridge as she stared at me and pulled out 2 nice juicy apples.

I snatched the box of cookies and put an apple in her hands. Thinking about what my dad used to tell me I smiled,

"did you know apples have magical powers? They keep you healthy, thin, and beautiful."

For the first time I saw her expression change, but she gave a confused and annoyed looked, "What, your not going to tell on me?"

I took a bite out of my apple and ruffled her hair ,the same way I do Melinda's, "that would be too much explaining, plus I'd get in trouble for being awake at this hour."

Skye gave me a funny look, "Don't touch my hair."

I smiled at her and ruffled it again.

She hit my hand away and I ruffled it again.

"STOP!" Skye shouted.

I laughed and walked towards the stairs, "If you don't want to get in trouble I suggest you follow me."

Skye hesitated for a minute before following me. When I wasn't looking I heard her take a bite out of her apple. I smiled, she reminded me of Melinda in the slightest way, but reacted a lot how I did when I was just a few years older than Skye is now.

I led her into my room and opened the balcony doors.

I looked back and saw her hide a small smile.

I whispered, " Come sit out here with me, I have a proposition for you."

She quietly followed me out and sat down on one of my chairs.

For some reason I didn't feel like she was some dumb kid, I could tell she was intelligent.

I didn't feel like I had any reason to hide why she was chosen, mostly I figured she was used to it and already knew why.

"You know my mom picked you because of your looks right?"

She frowned at me and threw the apple off my balcony.

"So, what, you going to try to mess up my face or something?"

I gave her a strangely worried look, frankly I didn't want to know if she was speaking from experience.

"No," I took a bite from my apple, " at first I didn't even want you here."

She raised an eyebrow and became interested in me again.

I sighed, " my mom is not going to give up on you. Its not just a matter of your looks, she's just one of those moms who meddle until the end of the world." I chuckled lightly, thinking how this was one of the things I loved and disliked about her.

Skye crossed her arms, "How would you even know?"

I stared off and took another bite out of my apple, "Because she really does care about people."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me this is one of those families where all of the kids are adopted, so they think they understand each other."

I frowned at her, "Not even close."

She rolled her eyes again, "What's your proposition?"

"If you be nice and try, ill give you my room."

She stared at me for a few minutes before shrugging her shoulders, "So you think you can bribe me into pretending to me your mommy's little angel?"

I stared into her eyes. I could read her like a book. The contradictory was written across her face, she wanted me to tell her some story about how that's not what I'm doing, but she also didn't want me to lie to her when she already knew I was openly bribing her.

I nodded, "So we're on the same page then?"

She gave me an annoyed look, "Why are you treating me like this?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Like what?"

She stood up from her chair, "I'm just a kid."

She started to walk away ,but I mumbled, " yes, you are a kid, with more knowledge about the world than most adults."

I had a hunch that I knew exactly how she would react to me saying this. She was only 9 years old, but hearing just a little bit about here living arrangements, there's no way they were all good experiences and most adults wouldn't try to just understand they would just write her off as some dumb kid, and assume she doesn't know anything about life.

Just from the fiery look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't just some kid, she probably went through a lot. People lied to her, treated her poorly, and she just cant understand why out of all the families in the world why did hers have to fall apart so quickly? I may not have been through they same things, but I am at least understanding how she feels; and now I already know I've gotten through to her. Ha, exactly what my mother did for me. Funny how things seem to be 'putting the shoe on the other foot'.

Sky stopped and stared at me, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug. Something I could tell she was longing for.

"How do I know your house is any different?" she mumbled between tears falling down her face.

I smiled and pulled away from her, " because here, you no longer have to worry about whether you'll be loved. You'll just have to open your heart again."

She stared at me.

I smiled, it felt so amazingly good to help someone, "I'm not asking that you change, or you make a 180 turn around my tomorrow, but my mother really needs to have someone to take care of and you've already been caught on her radar."

She laughed slightly.

I smiled even greater, "I knew there was a smile in there."

I never knew how much these words effected the person saying them, though I was repeating the same words my mom had said to me back then, I felt twice as relieved saying them to someone knowing it was changing their life for the better.

She hugged me tightly and cried some more, "I'll try." she whispered. She smiled again, "If I take your room where will you live?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have my own apartment out in Sacramento, so this room is vacant."

She gave me a strange look, "So this room was going to be mine anyways?"

I nodded, "Yes, but now you've already promised me to behave."

She hugged me again, "Your different from all the other girls,"

I held her tight in my arms and smiled. Just like Melinda, this girl first came as a shock but easily I adjusted to her quickly; though it was a different kind of shock, it felt similar in more ways than one.

Even though Skye was already 9 years old, she was so small and I didn't squeeze her too tightly, because I was afraid of breaking her.

I let her hold onto me, after a while I noticed she went limp.

I looked down at her, she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and lay her down on my bed.

Yup, I was defiantly going to like having a sister. Maybe someday it wont hurt her to open up to people. I felt slightly guilty, or she'll turn out like me. I lay down next to her and thought about everything as I drifted off …

…..now that I think about it , I haven't opened up to anyone either. Not even my mom completely, and I never told Jaden hardly anything about me. Sure, I trusted him with the secret about James being my brother, but I never told him about anything else; but I don't feel like it was a trust thing…..I think I just didn't want to open up about it. I laughed a little to myself, maybe that's the real reason I like Kendal. Though I'm not exactly opening up to him, he's forcing his way into my business, which is annoying, but from the beginning didn't I just want someone to know everything with out having to explain it all?

No, Kendal probably isn't doing it for some heroic reason like that, he's just really nosy….

But even though I'm silently mocking him, it feels as if I'm right. In that case wouldn't that also mean that he likes me? And if that is true, I guess I'll just have to wait until he tells me or I'll never know for sure…

The next morning when I woke up, Skye was gone. I smelled chocolate chips, hmmmmm… it smelled delicious. I got up and hurried down stairs.

The guys were all downstairs and Skye was helping my mom cook the chocolate chip pancakes.

She had a small smile on her face as she tried to shape them perfectly. She looked up at me and blushed lightly. I winked and sat down next to Kendal, his plate was completely full of food.

I laughed, "Whoa, I hope you didn't eat all of them."

Carlos , Logan and James all laughed.

Kendal shot James a 'See, I told you' look.

He smiled at me, "Hey first comes first served."

I rolled my eyes playfully, before turning to everyone else. For some reason I was feeling so happy and ecstatic this morning, "Today is such a beautiful day!"

My mom gave me a weird look along with everyone else.

Carlos smiled, "The Fun Reino is back!"

I laughed, "No, I just feel happy this morning."

Carlos frowned and kept eating his food.

Logan cleared his throat nervously, "So, I was wondering if you had some way you were getting your presents to your roommate back in Sacramento ?"

I slapped my forehead, "Oh yah, I was going to mail those today."

Logan smiled, "mind if I tag along?"

I nodded as I got some pancakes and ate breakfast.

Once I was ready to go to the post office, Skye came up to me.

She looked up at me but didn't say anything.

James came walking in the room, "Hey Skye, want to help me get ready for my date with Riley, she said you could tag along with us!"

I stared down at Skye and caught on.

Skye glared at him, " I don't like you leave me alone."

James frowned, "But I'm your new brother, don't you want to hang out with me?"

She nonchalantly shook her head.

Logan, who was next to me, coughed back a laugh, earning himself a glare from his friend.

I smiled, "How about I take you with me Skye?"

She gave a small smile and put her shoes on.

James stared at me, "How'd you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

He pointed at Skye, "She smiled at you."

I rolled my eyes, "don't worry about it, just get ready for your date."

I smiled to myself, I didn't even feel weird telling him to get read for his date, which meant I was finally back on the road of no awkwardness at all.

Once we got to the post office, I noticed Logan was carrying his own package, which was oddly small. Was he sending a gift too?

"Whose that for?"

Logan smiled and I could see a slight blush sweep over his face, "well," he spoke like he was just barely making up his reason for it, "I figured since Kendal scared Melinda, that if we all send her a gift maybe she wont think we're all gross."

I laughed disbelieving, but Sky spoke from the back seat of the car, "You mean so she wont think your gross?"

Logan couldn't say anything he just laughed nervously.

Skye looked at me curious, "Who is Melinda anyways?"

"My roommate," I smiled at her, and whisper/shouted, "I think somebody likes her!"

Logan laughed and couldn't keep eye contact with me.

Skye spoke plainly, "Is that why he cant do anything but smile and his face is all red?"

Logan shook his head, but still only smiled and lightly laughed.

I laughed at how childish his reaction was, "It seems that way doesn't it?"

Logan finally got himself to speak, "I just think she is different and," he paused, "Really cute."

I laughed and clapped my hands together, "that's so funny! I never thought you'd like such a weird girl!"

He laughed, "She's not that weird."

"Right," I gave him a sarcastic look before smiling back at Skye.

Once we got back home the day went by very slowly. My mom took Skye shopping for a few more things; then made her help make Christmas candy. I played the video game on my phone until I fell asleep on the couch. That game was so addictive; I never played many games before Kendal started showing them to me. They were fun and passed time quickly; now, that I don't have homework every night I was getting bored way to easily.

When I woke up I had an enormous head ache, and my stomach felt like it was going to burst. I covered my mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet, I started spilling my guts out. I kneeled down and coughed after the last of 'it' came out.

I hung my head and closed my eyes. Why did I feel so terrible? I haven't even eaten that much lately….

I heard a knock on the door.

I cleared my throat, which tasted disgusting, "Who is it?" I tried to speak normally, if my mom thought I was sick she'd go into some kind of panic attack and act like I was going to die.

"Are you okay?" it was Kendal.

I tried to stand up, but my head started spinning, so I sat back down.

"Ya, fine, peachy…" talking was making me feel worse.

Twisting the doorknob, I heard a click and Kendal stepped in.

He looked at me worried, "Reino, you don't look good…"

I whispered and held my hand to my forehead, "and I don't feel so 'hot' either."

He kneeled down by me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get your mom?"

I tried to smile, "No, I'll be fine."

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me towards him.

I closed my eyes, but didn't fight back, "what are you doing?"

He grabbed my waist and started helping me stand up, "Well, if you don't want anyone to know you're sick, we should probably get you out of the bathroom."

My head started spinning as I stood up, so I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"You ready?" he tried to give a happy smile.

I nodded, which was a terrible idea. I groaned from the pounding in my head and closed my eyes again.

Kendal checked the hallway before helping me out and into my room. He walked me over to my bed and set me down.

Not thinking I kept my arm around his neck so he couldn't pull away.

He laughed slightly, "Reino, what are you doing?"

I must have had some serious head problems, because I was thinking crazy things. I thought about saying something like, 'I'm cold, stay with me' but that would be crossing the line.

I finally came to and pulled my arm away, "Sorry…"

He stood up straight, "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

I put my hand over my eyes, I was too embarrassed to look at him, "Will you stay here for a while?"

He blinked a few times before sitting on the edge of the bed, "Sure."

With my other hand I reached for one of his hands before falling asleep. Why I reached for his hand, I just wanted to know he wasn't going to leave. I was acting like such a babe, telling him to stay here; but he agreed anyways. I couldn't believe how clingy I was becoming, and to someone I'm not even with. He's probably going to tell someone though, I would.

What was even making me sick anyways? I felt just fine earlier, and then I slept for so long…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48:

I could hear faint voices in my sleep. As I slowly came out of my dreams and back to reality, the pounding in my head continued, though not as badly as before. I opened my eyes to see my mom and Skye standing over me, each with a worried smile on their face.

The light hurt my eyes, making me blink rapidly, "What are you guys doing?"

My mom had all kinds of bottles and jars sitting on my nightstand, "Kendal told us you were sick, so I made you something that will help."

I closed my eyes, just wanting peace and quiet.

Skye sat next to me and made puppy eyes, "Don't you want to get better?" she mumbled.

I stared at her before frowning back at my mom and gesturing for her to give me whatever medicine she had come up with.

It tasted completely disgusting, I coughed heavily as it burned my throat.

Before I could say anything, Skye smiled and turned to walk out of the room, "puppy dog eyes work every time."

I lay back down, "I'm tired, don't you want to let me rest?"

She gave a stern parenting look and shook her head, "Reino you've been asleep all day, tomorrow is Christmas for heavens sake!"

I bolted up, surprisingly not feeling nausea, "I've been asleep since yesterday?"

She nodded, "And we don't want you to miss out on Christmas tomorrow," She squealed as she continued to speak, "And Skye, especially wants you to feel better!"

I thought about it for a few minutes. Skye wasn't the only one, I wanted me to feel better too. I stared at the container in which my mom had poured the liquid she had given me. I grabbed the bottle and drank some more. I gulped down a load more before my mom pulled it away.

"Reino, if you drink too much it won't help one bit!"

I frowned, letting go of the bottle completely, "how'd you even know I was sick anyways?"

She glared at me, probably glad someone had told her or else she couldn't attack me with 'motherly love'.

"Kendal, told us you had passed out after saying some weird things." even though she spoke like it was nothing, I remembered what I had said to him before I fell asleep.

I turned away to make my blush less noticeable, Kendal wouldn't have told them would he?

' stay with me.' the words rang in my head, I was so embarrassed. Even if that was what I had wanted to say, couldn't he have kept it to himself? I'm jumping to conclusions, he probably wouldn't have told anyone.

My mom felt my forehead, "Goodness, your completely flushed!"

She counted to 10 before removing her hand, "But, you don't seem to have a fever."

I lay back down and forced a yawn, "I'm sure if I sleep some more after drinking that," I started speaking sarcastically, " 'delicious', stuff, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

My mom smiled and turned the light out as she left me alone. I sat in the dark for a while as I listened to the guys downstairs, it doesn't seem like Kendal would tell everyone what I said, but maybe I don't know him that well…I'm embarrassed thinking they might all know that when I get sick I get clingy and say weird things. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow and make a good guess on whether he did or didn't tell them. Maybe he doesn't even remember….

My bed started bouncing, forcing me to wake up. I sat up, no headache, no nausea…..but Skye was jumping on my bed to get me up.

"You slept forever, I was starting to think you were gonna die."

I smiled, feeling way better than I did yesterday.

Skye smiled as she jumped up and down, "Its Christmas! I never get excited for Christmas!"

I laughed, "Really?"

She shook her head, "Never, but I like you so I bet you got me something expensive!"

I climbed off the bed and she stopped jumping.

I slipped on my bathrobe and tied it, I was feeling terribly hungry. This usually happens when I get sick, I throw-up, sleep for a day or two, then I'm totally fine.

Skye stepped off my bed and crept over by me, "Your not feeling sick are you?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but…." I drug the word out, as a playful smirk swept across my lips, "I'll race you downstairs!"

I bolted out the door; I could hear her footsteps behind me, "No fair Reino!"

I laughed harder as I began to step down the stairs.

Skye screamed and I turned back just in time for her to come flying from the top of the stairs, and making the two of us fall the rest of the way.

I lay at the bottom of the stairs, with Skye on top of me. She laughed whole heartedly, "That was so much fun!"

I laughed, and looked up at the people who I hadn't noticed already occupying the living area. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendal all laughed as they sat around the room dressed in their pajamas and looking amused.

James flashed Skye a smile, "You look like your having fun!'

The atmosphere Skye was giving off completely changed. As she climbed off of me, Skye gave him an annoyed look, "Oh ya, you're here."

I stood up and tried to keep from laughing at how insulted James looked. Kendal and Logan didn't hold back their laughing, and Carlos smiled at Skye, "Reino is so lucky that you're her sister, she never had fun like this before."

Skye winked and sat down on the floor near the tree. I stretched my arms and looked in the kitchen before turning to James, "Is mom not up yet?"

He shook his head. I noticed that Riley wasn't here, I thought she would've made sure she was here since she acts so overprotective of James.

I tried my best to speak normally, "What time is Riley coming?"

He stared at me, a little confused, before answering, "She flew back to London for Christmas."

I noticed Kendal closely watching my reaction. I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed an apple. It tasted so sweet and juicy, like I hadn't had one in the longest time.

When I entered back into the living room, everyone was holding a gift, lightly shaking it before guessing what was inside.

I laughed as Logan couldn't guess his from me and Kendal teased him, "I bet she got you socks."

Carlos laughed, since he already knew what it was.

Logan gave his friend a 'stupid' look, "Its way to thin to be socks," He smiled at me and stared at the gift, "Its more like…Paper?"

I shrugged and smirked. I never imagined my first Christmas with James and his dad feeling so normal, and then we added Skye. I looked at the little girl, her blue eyes sparkled, I felt so happy thinking I'm an older sister. Melinda had really grown on me, I felt so strange not having her around; but with Skye here I feel some what at ease. Maybe I need someone crazy in my life to make me feel whole. I laughed to myself at this thought, now I feel like I'm the crazy one…

Both James' dad and my mom had a rule that no presents were to be opened until the parents came down. It wasn't too bad at first, we all took turns guessing and joking about what was wrapped up for us; but once it had been over an hour and neither parent had been heard coming down the stairs, all the guys started getting agitated. They wanted to finally be able to satisfy their curiosity. I sat with Skye, neither one of us at the point of insanity by not knowing what we got.

Skye pulled out my phone, from nowhere, "Hey can u show me that game you always play?"

I nodded and grabbed the phone. I opened up the game and Skye watched as I played. I was totally off my game, but it was still fun. Skye laughed every time I died, which was a lot. I paid more attention to her than to my game. Its too bad I didn't live here anymore, I would've liked living here with Skye and everybody. Somehow it kind of feels like distance has grown between me and everyone here. They all spend their time together, and I live all the way in Sacramento. I'm living a totally different life, I'm also the only one who doesn't understand them, I mean I am the only infamous person. I don't understand what they do everyday, or 'inside' jokes they all make. Vise/versa I spend so much of my time, in school, studying, with Melinda and her family…sometimes I kind of forget I have a whole entire family here. Now, I'll be going back to Sacramento, I wont be spending as much time with Skye as these guys.

I let out a deep sigh, it just feels like things are moving at different paces here and in Sacramento.

My mom and James dad finally appeared and came down the stairs.

"Finally!" the guys all mumbled.

My mom smiled and sat down on the sofa, "Before you open any of your gifts, Your dad and I have something special for you."

James' dad pulled out an envelope and a video camera. He pressed record before announcing the big surprise, "We thought about getting a family gift this year since its our first year as a family."

James and I exchanged glances while Skye looked at all of us strangely.

My mom finished, " We're all going a Ski trip for New Years!"

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

Skye stopped cheering and pointed to the three guests that weren't members of the family, "What about Logan, Carlos and Kendal?"

The three guys that were named stopped cheering as they realized the same thing.

My mom shrugged her shoulders, "The Resort was having a great holiday deal so there coming with us!"

This time as everyone cheered, I stopped. A family trip, with all four of the guys.

But as James' dad spoke again, the news got worse, "And since Riley is coming back in town for the new year, we got her a ticket too!"

James smiled extremely large and laughed. I tried not to seem like this had just ruined the surprise, but just like Surfing, I was terrible at skiing and snowboarding, now I have EVERYONE that will be laughing at me. Though my cousin did get me a snow board for my birthday months ago…..wait does that mean were going boarding there?

I tried not to get my hopes up as I turned to my mom, "Wait are we going to …"

She cut me off, "Yup!"

All my energy came back and I jumped up and down! Now things were starting to light up! South Dakota here we come!

After we all cheered for a few minutes longer, the present opening began. Wrapping paper flew off of the gifts and everyone thanked one another.

Logan and Carlos practically squished me to death, which was a little confusing since Carlos already knew what their gift from me was; I think he just wanted someone to hug since he was overly excited.

Kendal had already got his skateboard, but I looked over as I saw him pick up the small box. I got him the watch, because it sort of looked like something he would wear.

He had an odd look on his face as he unwrapped it. I started getting nervous, what if he doesn't like it….I mentally slapped myself, I was being such an idiot. He just said I had to get him a gift other than socks.

He opened the box and his face completely froze. He stared blankly at the watch, like he could no longer hear or see anything that was around him.

I stared at him, did he dislike it? Maybe he wouldn't wear a watch? Or he didn't think I was actually going to get him something nice? Somehow I felt like I was wrong about any reason for his reaction.

Carlos accidentally bumped into him, knocking him out of his state of hypnotism with the watch.

Kendal stared at me, his eyes had an odd look in them. One I couldn't comprehend. I tried not to make eye contact with him, but I could feel him staring me down. Great, I did something wrong again…..now im either going to have to pay for it or Kendal is going to tell everyone about my dad…though at this point its not such a big deal anymore, but that's not the point. If they all know about it, then they'll ask tons of questions and then get nosy and want to meet him. The one thing I refuse to with anyone else is my dad. He can be peoples teacher and friend, but only can he be my father.

I decided it was best to ignore Kendal, if he had a problem with the gift he'll just find some way to talk to me later.

Skye opened her presents and her eyes lit up stars.

"Wow…" she mumbled as she looked at the pretty clothes she was given.

I smiled and she clung to me, "best Christmas ever."

I laughed and began to open my presents. Most of the presents I got were pretty normal, mom got me clothes and shoes, James' dad got me pink and black seat covers for my car, James got me a very elegant looking bracelet and matching earrings….all things I loved, but the strange gifts came from the 3 other boys and Skye. Skye got me a neck pillow, Carlos got me and enormous vase of flowers, Logan got me a surf board, and Kendal got me sun glasses and a towel.

I gave them all strange looks, and they began to explain why they gave such odd things.

Skye gave me a ' your not smart enough to understand' look, "I got you a neck pillow, so when you fly back and forth to visit you don't have to borrow someone else's sweaty pillow!"

I nodded, not quite understanding her thought in mind.

Carlos grabbed one of the flowers and ate it. I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue, "Why did you eat that?"

Carlos smiled wide, "Because I got you EDIBLE flowers!"

Everyone smiled and grabbed a flower before taking a bite out of it. I gave a skeptical look before trying one myself. The petal practically melted in my mouth, and the sweet taste spread out on my tongue. I smiled and nodded, "Sweet."

Carlos cheered again. And everyone continued eating the bouquet.

Next, I turned to Logan giving him an odd look at his gift.

He shrugged his shoulders, " What, I got you a normal gift?"

I raised an eyebrow, "But you know I'm bad at surfing….Oh." I caught on.

I smiled, "We'll have to catch waves then, I guess."

He smiled and nodded as he took a bite out of another flower. I was going to make Kendal explain his gift, but I couldn't keep contact with him; plus, he was awfully quiet.

After everyone had opened their gifts, My mom announced that we were going to leave around 11:00 p.m. for South Dakota; So, everyone began packing. Which was easy for Carlos, Logan and Kendal, because they already were living out of suitcases.

Skye was in my room packing up with me. It had been quiet for most of the time, but Skye ended it.

"So are you excited to be going on a trip?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not looking away from the piles of clothes I was packing up, "Not really, we go to South Dakota almost every year."

Skye sighed annoyed, "Let me re-phrase that, Are you excited to be going on a trip with Kendal, or have you guys already gone on one?"

I stopped packing and turned around, raising an eyebrow I gave her an odd look, "What?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "Well, you two obviously aren't dating but, you like him, so again I ask, aren't you excited?"

I stared at the little girl, wow was she observant, but how did she exactly figure it out? I haven't done anything that would make it obvious, have I?…..

I blinked stupidly, if I deny it, she'll just prove it since she's already guessed right.

I continued packing my things again, "The thought of being on a plane and at the lodge for hours with him, isn't exactly a dream come true."

Now it was Skye's turn to stare at me. I sighed and began explaining what I said, "You are right about me liking him, but its not exactly the kind of 'like' you would act on."

Skye shook her head, "But why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess, I just think dating someone like 'that' isn't in my best interest."

She raise an eyebrow still confused, "What do you mean, 'like 'that''?"

I let out a deep breath before I stopped packing and faced her again, "You know," I mumbled the last words, "He's famous and all…"

Skye crossed her arms, "I want a big sister I can look up to, but isn't that rude to keep something bottled up because 'you' think its in your best interest?"

I shook my head, "No, besides it would just end up badly."

Skye gave me a look I would only expect getting from my mom, "and what about his feelings?"

I swallowed hard, "He doesn't have any,." I spoke coldly.

Skye raised her voice slightly, " Ye…."

I cut her off, "Just pack your things!" I didn't realize I had shouted at her until everything was quiet again.

Skye glared at me.

I took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry I yelled, I just really don't want to talk about it."

She was looking down at the floor, I felt bad for yelling at her.

"You understand?" I spoke normally, "I just don't want to ruin anything.."

Skye looked up, forcing a smile, she whispered, "It's fine, if you really don't want to talk about it."

After Skye had finished packing she walked out, I felt terrible for making her feel bad; I wanted to make things not awkward, but I don't want to talk about it either. Sometimes it is better to just keep quiet and pretend everything's fine…but I wasn't quite sure if this was one of those times.

We all spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, hanging out, eating the delicious food my mom made, and joyfully wasting time as it closer for us to leave for the airport.

I was getting all giddy, I hadn't seen my cousin Susan for so long! Just thinking about it gets my blood pumping.

Let me back up a few feet for all of you. Now, Susan and I are not friends. I know, I know, it really looks like we are, but ever since we were little my mom and Aunt Lily used to dress us up and tell everyone we were twins. Well, Susan and I both hated it and in result it made us pretty much what you'd call 'Arch Nemesis'. in front of our parents and the rest of the adults, we ACT like we love each other; but deep down we're always battling it out! Since I never really got along with 'people' the highlight of my years are when we go visit them and our unending battle continues…at least until my mom remarried, James became my brother, I have Melinda and Skye now too…..but that in no way means I'm going to give up what Susan and I do best! Besides, after last time, I'm in the lead. Susan practically froze like a popsicle, and this time I couldn't wait to see how'd she seek revenge.

I mean doesn't everyone have that one person you hate sooo much that causing them pain makes you smile?

We wouldn't ever kill each other, but it has been some fun and interesting years…I laughed to myself, I still need to be prepared for her attacks and come up with my own, but I'll just think of something after she gets me.

Skye yawned and pulled her backpack onto her shoulder as we exited the house, "Why did we have to fly so late at night?"

James' dad smiled, " This is the least busiest time out of the entire year to travel," he looked at his watch before shouting, "And we need to hurry!"

Everyone shuffled out, as we climbed in the car, Logan, the only one who realized who was missing, turned to James, "Hey wasn't riley coming with us?"

James smiled, "Ya she's going to meet us in South Dakota."

We all nodded and turned our attention to my mom, She turned back from the passenger seat, "Reino, why don't you tell the boys about your cousin?"

An evil smirk ran across my lips but before I could get a word out my mom spoke again, " Reino and Susan look exactly alike, when they were little, Aunt Lily and I couldn't even tell them apart," She laughed lightly, "There was even one time when I accidentally took Susan home to California and left Reino in South Dakota!"

All the guys laughed and I frowned.

Carlos spoke way to excitedly, "So its going to be like having two hot Reino's?!"

Kendal smirked.

James bit back a smile.

Logan looked off into space, probably imagining something that should never be spoken of.

Skye stared at me, "So do you and your cousin get along?"

I looked at my mom as she nodded, I smiled and turned back to face Skye, "Almost like we really were twins."

I shivered thinking about what I just said, yup, I was definitely going to get Susan so bad this year, she was going to cry 'uncle'.

After approximately 8 hours on the plain, Carlos and Logan both got sick, James and Kendal never took off their headphones, Skye and my parents slept the entire flight, we finally landed in the nice cold state of South Dakota.

Once the flight attendant started instructing us on how to exit the plane, I grabbed my carry-on bags and felt so relieved. Flying wasn't one of the thing I enjoyed the most.

After making it through the security and check out area where we grabbed our bags, we searched around for my Aunt.

My mom scanned the crowds before shouting, "There they are!"

I glared merrily as I saw my cousin waving at us. As we all got closer to them, Carlos, Logan, Kendal and Skye all stared the two of us down.

"Holy cow.." Logan whispered.

"Their exactly the same.." Kendal noted.

Skye dropped her suitcase onto Kendal's foot, "They look nothing alike!"

I smiled at Skye, "I like you twice as much now."

Skye smiled back and glared at Susan.

, but Carlos grabbed her by her shoulders, "Cant you see how freaky this is?"

Susan smiled and stepped closer, "I see you brought the guys with you cuz'"

Logan gave her a confused look, "Reino told you about us?"

Kendal began listening intently.

Susan rolled her eyes and pinched my arm, "Not even, her mom told my mom."

The boys all smiled and stared at her, knowing how true they thought this was. I rolled my eyes and noticed James was still scanning the airport.

He mumbled, "She should be about…" a warm hearted smile grew across his face and a certain half British girl approached us.

Riley ran over and they both had some kind of 'movie-scene' hug, "I missed you!"

James lifted her lightly as they hugged. I rolled my eyes, and make a disgusted face at Susan.

She slapped my shoulder, really hard I fell forward slightly, "Oh come one cousin, your hot new brother and his famous friends are so cute!"

I stared at her like she was crazy.

My mom and Aunt Lily turned to all of us, Aunt Lily putting an arm around my shoulder, "Let's head to the lodges!"

Everyone cheered, and my mom began complimenting Susan, as did my aunt did the same for me.

"You still look so much like Susan, Reino."

I forced a smile, "Cute as ever!" I tried not to sound sarcastic.

Susan did the same thing as my mom spoke to her.

"Ya," She smiled, "But Reino is still the only one with a boyfriend."

My mom cleared her throat nervously.

Susan raised an eyebrow at me and smirked tauntingly. I faked a smile, hiding my annoyance the best I could, "Nope, single as an ugly shirt."

I gestured to Susan's' shirt. She frowned and we both faked smiles at our mothers who were giving me an odd look for my comparison.

We threw our arms around each other and smiled widely.

"yup! Missed you too cuz!" Susan squeezed me and I couldn't breath.

I tried not to speak too loudly so my mom couldn't hear me, "Ya, 'n' I missed your shirts."

She narrowed her eyes and pushed me away.

I tripped over my own feet and fell.

Me and Susan both gave scared looks to the parents who had turned around at my fumble.

Susan jumped down, "You really should be careful." she extended and arm and helped me up.

I laughed nervously, "Ya, Almost like 'somebody' pushed me."

We both laughed nervously hoping our mother's would believe our way too obvious lies.

They both turned back and continued with their conversation.

Both of us let out a sigh of relief before realizing the weird stares we were getting from everybody behind us.

We both growled, "What?"

They all shook their heads and held up their hands innocently, until Susan and I turned back and went silent.

I sighed and Susan gave me a small smile that no one else saw. Truth be told we loved having the other around, because it always made us feel better to make the other miserable.

I lightly pinched her arm and she rolled her eyes.

Susan's mom led us to the rental van that was taking us to our hotel/lodge/resort.

The ride was silent between me and my clone, while everyone else talked. At least it was quiet until Carlos leaned forward from the seat behind Susan and I, "So are you and your family staying with us at the lodge?"

Susan smirked, "Ya, I guess you could say that."

I elbowed her and turned to Carlos, "They live there."

Logan leaned forward next to his friend, "So, you guys like own the place?"

Susan smiled at the two of them, "Ya, something like that…"

Kendal leaned forward next to his two friends, "See! You guys are alike?"

Susan and I glanced at each other before glaring at him.

"Not even.."

Susan finished for me, "…Close."

We both looked at each other before shaking our heads.

Carlos nodded, "You guys just finished each other's sentences."

Logan nodded and pointed too, " and she didn't give us a straight up answer, just like you Reino."

I cleared my throat and stared at them oddly as I noted the things they just pointed out. We're not the same!

Not even close! A few hairs and a face maybe, but not in personalities at all!

Skye rolled her eyes, "I agree with them on this one."

Susan surprisingly didn't look angry at all, she smiled at me, "maybe we are alike.."

I dropped my jaw and turned away from them, "I'm nothing like her." I mumbled. I could feel the fire burning with anger in my stomach, how could she agree with them? She was really an idiot…

I stayed quiet for the entire time it took for us to reach the lodge and get sorted into our rooms.

Skye stayed with my mom and James' dad. Carlos and Logan shared, James and Riley shared…..

Susan smirked as she announced, "and the only two left are Kendal and Reino."

I turned to a smiling blonde and shook my head.

My mom, who I would've thought would be on my side, just smiled, "Oh Reino, every room can be separated into two."

Susan smirked at me, "See its all fine.."

I was in no mood for her to start pulling such a hideous prank. Though I knew something was coming, I didn't think she'd try to pull something like this; I mean, this was like something totally different from what we usually do. The only other person who seemed to dislike this was James. He tried his best to hide it, but it was obvious to Riley too. I started getting annoyed at this too, what was wrong with everyone, its like they forcing Kendal at me. He already has someone he likes, he should be just against this as I am…

My mom frowned at my pouting and pulled me aside from the group, "Reino, just divide the room and everything will be fine."

I whispered, "Are you seriously okay with this? I mean we're not…"

She laughed and hushed me, "usually I would, but your young and its been so long since Jaden and you broke up, move on."

I didn't believe what I was hearing, "What, but mom..!"

She covered my mouth, "Kendal is a girl name to, just pretend he's a girl or something."

I gave her a weird look and shook my head, "I'd rather sleep in the rental van."

She shook her head frustrated, "Reino, we bought this trip for everyone," she crossed her arms, "and I have been meaning to tell you, that those were some expensive gifts you bought for someone without a job…"

I snorted and tried to hide my fear at to where this conversation was headed, "But you said you would pay for them."

She gave me a stern look, "sky diving tickets, an expensive watch… want me to continue?"

I folded my arms, "So this is your way of me paying you back?"

She smiled evilly, "No, but your getting a job once you go home, and unless you be happy about the arrangements I'll add interest onto it."

I frowned, wow my mom was totally insane. Get a job? I'm in school almost 24/7. She's making me think that she is the one who arranged the rooms this way….shouldn't she be proud that her daughter isn't bringing her family shame by sleeping around or dating everyone?

I knew I couldn't argue my way out of this, though none of it made sense to me, I hung my head and mumbled, " cant I bunk with Skye and you guys?"

My mom tapped her foot, "No, I want to spend time with Skye, so you should spend time with your friends on this trip."

"ugh… fine." I pointed a finger at her, "But no interest on the presents, I'll pay you back in full."

She immediately turned back to normal and smiled as she turned us back to everyone else, "It's settled then!"

I stared at Kendal before walking past Susan and grabbing my room key from her, "I'll get you back for this."

Susan raised her eyebrows at me confused, but I walked away before she could say anything. I was going to get her back, more than I ever had before…because she just crossed a line, that she should have never even got close to it.

Kendal came running up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, "Hey, it wont be that bad," he smirked, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

I shook his hand off my shoulder and ignored him. It wasn't like I hated him, though I am annoyed, it's just that now that it's hitting me I'm getting nervous. We were staying here until New Year's, so at night it was just going to be the two of us.

My mind wandered to scenes of us sitting down together. Watching TV., cuddling because of how cold it was here, laughing, smiling… I slapped myself back to reality and tried to get rid of the small blush in my cheeks. Something was seriously wrong with me, sure I liked him, but it wasn't serious….or am I wrong? Well, why exactly am I not addressing my feelings….one, he likes that co-star of his, Jo. Or at least he did last I knew….but then he came and visited me after I moved, and he made all those jokes about the 'two of us'…..then I almost wanted to kiss him….but then he got me all upset again by inviting the King's to my house…..ugh, and now that I'm thinking about all of this why is my heart beat speeding up?

I stared at the blonde, but what if he didn't like Jo anymore?

He gave me a funny look for staring, "What?"

I sighed, "Sorry," I felt bad for treating him poorly because of Susan, "I'm being rude."

He smiled, "Oh no, your cute when your angry."

I raised an eyebrow a him and frowned, " just remember one thing, the room is two, not one."

He shrugged, "Okay."

I stared at him for a few seconds longer before we reached our room. I could hear my heart start to speed up again, I repeated this to myself, 'if I'm rude it'll only be obvious, if I'm rude he'll find out about my feelings, just act natural, act natural…act natural… the 'prank' I played on him back when he went apartment hunting with me and my father burned into my thoughts, our lips so close, his breath on my neck….my hand on his neck and practically nibbling on his ear….I shook my head. Ya, I don't know how long I'm going to last before he finds out…

**A/N: SOOOOO! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS LITTLE TWIST TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW, I LOVE YOUR GUYS' FEEDBACK! OH AND SPEAKING OF FEEDBACK! THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO BE THE FIRST TO COMMENT ON MY NEXT THREE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET TO PLAY A EXTRA-SPECIAL PART IN THIS STORY…..SO COMMENT IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE FANTASY OF MAGIC!**

**NOW HERES THE PART WHERE I WRITE DOWN TONS OF QUESTIONS THAT WITH MESS WITH YOUR BRAIN, BUT MAYBE EXPLAIN THINGS THAT HAPPENED….**

**SO, KENDAL AND REINO ARE GOING TO BE STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM, WHATS UP WITH THAT? WAS IT REALLY A PRANK BY HER COUSIN? AND HOW CRAZY IS THAT, HE COUSIN LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HER, WILL A CERTAIN SOMEONE GET THEM CONFUSED? AND WHY DOES IT SEEM REINOS MOTHER WANTS HER TO STAY WITH KENDAL? HAS SHE PICKED UP ON HER DAUGHTERS FEELINGS? OR JUST ANOTHER MEDDLING MOTHER? AND HOW IS RILEY GOING TO RESPOND TO JAMES' REACTION TO REINOS ROO ARRANGMENTS? SHE'S GOT TO BE BOTHERED BY IT, I MEAN SHE IS PLANNING TO MOVE IN WITH HIM SOON, IS HER JEALOUSY GOING TO LEVEL UP?**

**STAY TUNED! FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BIGTIMELOVE! AND LEAVE A COMMENT!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So this chapter isn't super long, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! AND SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET IT UP…WRITERS BLOCK! BUT IM OVER IT NOW SO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP REALLY SOON! AND REMEMBER FOR THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS OR SO, THE FIRST 3 PEOPLE TO LEAVE ANY KIND OF REVIEW WILL BE IN A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! SO LEAVE A REVIEW YOU GUYS!**

**DREAMER1992.….OKAY! SO I STARTED COUNTING THE FIRST 3 PEOPLE AT CHAPTER49! YOUR NUMBER ONE SO KEEP IT UP AND YOU'LL BE APPEARING IN A CHAPTER SOON!**

**ADDICTEDTOMUSIC18.….ya, I want them to get together too. I have that power! Muahhaha….and just hold onto your seat because your infor a surprise(spoiler alert!) and make sure to be one of the first three to leave a review on this chapter, so you can appear in this story!**

**SUCKERFORLOVESTORY….heres! The update! Hope you love it! And leave a review cus you were lucky number 3! Keep leaving reviews if you want to be in the story!**

**BLUERAGINGFIRE… so I was reading reviews and saw yours…got me thinking, so I hope you like the way things turned out!**

**IBIZA AVILA….you will find out soon whats going to happen for those two! Love your enthusiasm! Just keep reading and I know you'll be happy!**

**OREOSTEREO….. 4 days? Now that's dedication! Lol thank you for reading my story! I apologize for taking so long but the next few chapters are going to be up soon! Please enjoy and please continue to keep leaving reviews!**

**Chapter 49:**

**So how exactly did I end up in this situation? Here I am standing at the top of the Black Hills Mountains, next to Susan. **

**Let me back up for you guys,**

**So two days have passed since we arrived in South Dakota. Since I suck at snowboarding I hadn't gone out at all, but this morning….**

**Susan was staring over me as I woke up, a creepy smile plastered on her face. **

**I flinched and lay my head back down on the pillow, "didn't they make a song about you once?"**

**She was confused, "Huh?"**

**I sat up, and smiled, "You know," I sang jokingly, "ding, dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead.."**

**She smacked my head with a pillow, "don't make me smother you!"**

**I laughed and kicked her off of me. I climbed off the bed and started pulling out some warm clothes. **

**Susan laughed, "Your such a city kid, you know that?" she pointed to the clothes I was putting on. **

**I rolled my eyes and pulled on some sweat pants over my pajama pants, "What, its freaking cold here, how you can only wear a t-shirt and jeans, is something I will never understand."**

**She shook her head, " It's not that cold."**

**I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, right."**

**She climbed off the bed, "So I've been talking to your super hot new brother,"**

**Her words made me freeze. I figured it was best to hear what he told her before jumping to any conclusions; I prayed that James didn't tell her anything weird.**

**Susan continued, all to obvious she was planning something, " He told me you're an excellent surfer."**

**I gave her a confused look, why would James tell her that…he knows I suck at surfing.**

**I stayed quiet while my conniving cousin continued, " It got me thinking., Snowboarding and surfing are practically the same thing, so how about we both take a spin down the mountain?"**

**Still confused as to why James would flat out lie to her, this was a challenge from her and I wasn't about to wimp out…even if I already knew I wasn't going to win. **

**I couldn't get the words to come out and Susan pointed to my snowboard, "I bought you a brand new board and boots for your birthday, you wouldn't waste them would you?"**

**I kept a strong front and smirked, "As much as I'd love to waste something of yours, I'll totally kick your butt."**

**She laughed and walked over to the door, "Great! I was beginning to think you were avoiding snowboarding so your new family wouldn't think you were such a loser," she opened the door and stepped out, "See you in half an hour."**

**I kept my smirk and glare until she shut the door. I pulled a sweat shirt on over my pajama top and Kendal pulled away the dark curtain that was suppose to disconnect our rooms.**

**He gave me a confused look, " You do remember that your terrible at surfing right?"**

**I sighed, "Yup."**

**He stepped into my side of the room, "So you agreed to race her for what reason?"**

**I shook my head, "Fun, I guess…" I was obviously lying, but my real reason was to complicated for him to understand. Or I just didn't want him to know I had such an embarrassing quality like pride.**

**He gave a disbelieving look, but pulled on his snow pants over his clothes. He slipped his gloves on and his jacket; without realizing he couldn't zip his jacket up with the gloves on.**

"**Hey, you wouldn't mind…" he gave a pleading smile. **

**I rolled my eyes and smiled as I walked over, "You should've thought about it before." I grabbed the bottom of his jacket and started putting the zipper end together. It kept slipping so it took me a few tries. **

**Kendal's warm smile showed as he explained his reason for getting dressed this way, " I don't like having my gloves over the end of my jacket, so I put them on first."**

**I smiled, "I guess that makes sense."**

**I finally got it zipped up all the way and made a big mistake. I looked up at him. His green eyes stuck on my brown ones, I felt like I was about to melt. Neither of us spoke we just stood there. I couldn't decide what was more weird, stepping away quickly knowing I would blush or giving into the thoughts of wondering what kissing him felt like…**

**I was the first to step away, knowing I was just thinking like an idiot. I smiled and grabbed my own snow gear to put on. Kendal walked back to his side of the room and put his boarding boots on. **

**I wanted to die, I cant believe I was acting so reckless…I mean just because you want something doesn't mean you can have it. But is it alright to try? I shook my head, no, this is Kendal. Nosy, annoying, blackmailing me…..so why was I finding more and more things I liked about him. He acted like such a child, and made me agree to so many dumb things, but it didn't bother me anymore. I liked having him around, he knew everything about me that I hid from everyone else, he didn't think I was being dumb and practically forced his way into my world…..though that was still very annoying, I think I finally understand what he's been doing all this time. **

**It's like he purposely planned all of this. Maybe even helping James and I have our little fling…..wait a second. I get it, Kendal.…he…..**

…**And after that I headed up the side of the mountain with Susan. **

**She smiled at me, "Don't die, on the way down, maybe I'll make some hot chocolate when I beat you?"**

**I smirked, "More like I'll save you some when I get down first."**

**She laughed, "Ya, you'll be the first one down… in the snow flat on your face!"**

**I shouted, "enough talking , I'm ready!"**

**We both counted off, "3.…2.….1...GO!"**

**I leaned forward slowly and started sliding down the snow, while Susan practically took off at full speed. **

**I already knew I wasn't going to win, she boards everyday; I suck at pretty much every sport you could think of, hence that's why I was a cheerleader in high school, plus, I only made the team because I was cute.**

**I concentrated on boarding, I was doing pretty good. Then the mountain started getting steeper, I tried to keep my balance, but**

"**AHHH!" I screamed as I fell flat on my back. I groaned in pain, and tried to get back up. I tried pushing against the snow, but my arms just went into the snow. I could wait for someone but that would be a while, I mean who is dumb enough to board all the way from the top? Hehe…me. I'll blame Susan ,though.**

**It was hard to get up without being able to bend your ankles in such stiff boots. **

**I dug the side of my board into the snow and tried standing up 3 times before I finally got back up. **

**I was hoping to catch a break, but silly me, I forgot I was on a mountain and my board began going again. **

**My arms flailed and I screamed as I flew down the mountain. **

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HHHEEELLLPPP!"**

**I looked ahead and felt fear like I never did before. There were trees coming up. **

**I looked up into the sky and cried, "PLEASE! I've never done anything too bad before, don't let me die by hitting a tree! that's just sad!"**

**I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms as I flew into the tree patch. I hadn't hit any, but just as I felt brave enough to open my eyes, I slammed into a branch and flipped over onto my back. **

**I took a few seconds to catch my breath, "At least I didn't die…" I grumbled. **

"**Ouch." I whined, my back hurt like heck. **

"**I can just see it now, Susan's going to be like, 'where did you board, you look like crap!'" I spoke annoyed and sarcastic. No matter how much pride I had, I never should've agreed to board all the way from the top. **

**I reached my arms up and grabbed the branch that had flipped me. Pulling myself up I hugged the tree, "I wish I could just walk the rest of the way down." I frowned at my boots and board, "But I cant reach my feet in all these clothes. I was currently wearing 4 shirts, 3 jackets and 4 pairs of pants. I wasn't exactly a fan of being cold, and I wasn't used to it. **

**I was sweating and finally decided to keep going. I had to make it down somehow, and I doubt anyone is going to be all the way up here. **

**As if on cue I heard a few shouts and laughs. **

**Carlos and Logan came skiing up behind me. **

"**Hey Susan!" Carlos shouted. **

**Logan laughed, "dude I think that one is Reino."**

**They laughed and passed me, "See you at the bottom!"**

"**Wai.." they were gone. "Jerks." I mumbled, how could they not tell I was not having fun. **

**I tried my best to keep going slow, though the mountain didn't agree, I fell many ,many times. **

**When I got to the halfway point I thought about asking for a snow-machine driver to take me the rest of the way down…..but I wasn't about to give Susan the satisfaction of me not even trying. I'd rather fall every few feet the rest of the way, than come down like that. **

**Besides, I think I was beginning to get the hang of it. The trails weren't as steep anymore and I felt tingly inside when I didn't fall down as much. **

**I remembered the basics, lean back, bend your knees, and shift your weight to keep your balance. I passed a few other boarders going down. **

**I smiled and shouted, "YES!" I looked back at them and laughed, then I hit a small hole in the ground and fell flat on my face. **

**I stared up at the sky and grabbed snow throwing it up into the air angrily, "UGH! I hate this!"**

**The boarders I had passed stuck their tongues out and laughed at me as they flew by. **

**I got myself back up on my feet and sighed, "I should've skied…"**

**I started going down again, this time no intention of trying to act cool…at all. I wasn't going to go fast I was just going to make it to the bottom and then spend the rest of the trip recovering from the many pains I'm sure I was going to feel tomorrow.**

**When I made it to the 1 / 4 way marker I saw my mom teaching Skye how to ski. There were a lot more people at this point in the trail, most parents helping their children and lodge instructors teaching new- comers. **

**Skye waved as she saw me slowly going by. I smiled and remembered to look ahead of myself after I passed her. **

**I sighed, only about a mile or 2 left until I reached the bottom. I wonder if Riley is good at snowboarding, its not like it matters, though. I smiled slightly James will try to help her either way. If she's bad they'll spend their time laughing and playing in the snow. If she's good they'll board until they drop and then snuggle because of the cold. Wow, I never realized how much I wanted to be in a relationship. Maybe I was ready, ugh but there's no one it would work out with. If its Kendal, then I'll just be leaving him behind once school starts up again….and I'm not so vulnerable I'd pick anyone I wasn't interested in. wow, sometimes I make my life seem depressing when its not even close. **

**Once I reached the bottom of the course I spotted Kendal, Carlos, Logan, James, Riley and Susan talking. They all laughed and didn't even notice I was heading towards them. **

**I got into ear shot and James spoke, "I know your really bad at surfing, but those were some sweet moves coming down the mountain!"**

**Carlos laughed, "Ya, we saw your cousin, Susan, holding onto a tree for dear life!"**

**They all laughed, even Riley. I glared as I got closer and Susan mimicked my voice exactly, "I know, it seems like she'd be better since she lives here an' all!"**

**Logan Ssh-ed them when he noticed me approaching, "Guys, hush…." He smiled normally, "Hey Susan!"**

**Susan and Kendal smiled at each other dreamily, which made my eye twitch angrily, "Told you I'd kick your butt this morning!"**

**The two of them high-fived. **

**I crossed my arms and frowned, "I'm not Susan you guys." I was so mad at all of these guys. I thought they thought they were my friends? How could they be so rude?! I could feel my anger start to boil inside, never in my life had I wanted to scream and shout at someone. **

**They all laughed until they realized I was being serious. **

**After taking in a deep breath, I glared at James, "I know I suck at surfing okay! You didn't have to go telling her I was good!"**

**He frowned and hung his head, while Riley didn't know whether she could be upset with me or not.**

**I turned to Carlos, Logan and Kendal, "How could you guys think she was me?!"**

**Kendal pleaded, "Hey, you guys look exactly alike."**

**Logan nodded, "How were we suppose to know it wasn't you?"**

**Carlos gave a nonchalant smile, "In our defense, she said she was you."**

**I turned and sneered at Susan; she smiled evilly, I wanted to wipe it off her face. I thought about ways to physically take her down, but as everything sank in I realized what a bad idea it was. I felt a little more hurt than anger. I mean, they've known me way longer than Susan, can they seriously not tell the difference? Out of all of them I would've at least expected Kendal or James to be able to notice….**

**My anger died down and I no longer cared how hard it was to reach my feet. I forcefully bent down and un strapped my boots from the board. **

**I frowned and walked away. I could hear them mumble after I was almost out of hearing range, but I didn't care. I've always been mistaken for Susan, every single time I came here it happens. So, why was it hurting so badly this time when the guys mistook us? Mainly Kendal, how could he not know, doesn't he like me…..he even ( …..information only Kendal can and will reveal…), but he cant even tell the difference? My head was starting to hurt as I headed back towards the lodge. Most likely it was from all the wiping out I did…..Ya, lets go with that.**

**I made my way up to my room and sprawled out on the bed. Maybe I'm just an idiot. I thought Kendal did everything he could do get close to me because he liked me, but what if I'm just being conceited. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I feel like such an idiot…..if even the woman who gave birth to me cant tell Susan and I apart, its possible nobody will ever be able to.**

**I let out a deep sigh, I shouldn't even bother with any of this anyways. We're only here for 2 more days, and I go back to Sacramento; if I started a relationship with him it wouldn't last between school, and every time he'd go on tour I'll fear he's doing something scandalous behind my back. Ugh, sometimes I feel like my life is more complicated than it has to be. **

**My door opened, Skye and my mom were standing there. I forced a smile. **

**My mom smiled, but didn't ask anything about my mood, " Could you hang out with Skye for a little while, your Aunt Lily wants me to help with the New Years Eve party?"**

**Skye nodded lightly hoping I'd agree. **

"**Ya.." I sat up and my mom left the room. Skye came over and lay down as she turned on the television. **

**It was silent before she finally mumbled, "James and Riley told me what happened."**

**I stared at the little girl then turned my attention to the t.v. I didn't really know what kind of response Skye wanted me to give, was I suppose to talk about it, get upset, or not care at all…..**

**Skye pushed the mute button and gave me an annoyed look, "That was supposed to be the part where you start telling me about all of it while I pretended not to listen or care."**

**I raised a confused eyebrow at her and lightly smiled, "What are you talking about?"**

**She rolled her eyes, "Isn't what a normal older sister would do to a younger little sister?"**

**I shrugged my shoulders, feeling a little better that Skye was caring in her own way. **

"**Do you really want to know what happened?"**

**She nodded. **

**I took in a deep breath before explaining what happened. I left out all my personal feelings other than being angry at all of them. They weren't really important for the story to make sense. **

**Once I finished telling the basics of it all, Skye gave me an odd look, " So it didn't make you feel bad that Kendal couldn't even tell the difference?"**

**I felt the annoyance twitch around inside of me, I fought back and stared at Skye, "Not really…"**

**Skye glared at me, "Reino your setting a horrible example for me, lying is bad!"**

**I shook my head, "fine, yes it makes me mad, I just don't understand why they couldn't tell she wasn't me."**

**Skye folded her arms and gave a sophisticated look at me, " So, what do you want to do about it?"**

**I stared into her blue eyes for a few seconds, thinking about what I wanted. Susan wants to make me mad, even though I usually believe its better to just not fight fire with fire….but when it comes to Susan, the games becomes and eye for an eye.**

**An evil grin placed itself across my lips, I was so getting her back….and Skye was going to help me.**


	51. Chapter 51

**SO HOLY STINKING CRAP! IM SO SORRY I LIED AND TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP AND IT TOOK ME SOO LONG! IM SOOO SORRY! I ACTUAALY HAD IT ALL WRITTEN UP AND IT WAS HILARIOUS, BUT THEN AS I READ IT AGAIN, I NOTICED I WAS BEING AWFULLY CHEESY AND I ERASED THE ENTIRE THING TO START OVER. SO IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG YOU GUYS….BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE FOR SOME TIME! ENJOY!**

**MOMENT WHERE A TALK RANDOMLY….WELL WHO ELSE CHECKED OUT THE NEW BIG TIME RUSH ALBUM 3?! AND WHO FELL IN LOVE EVEN MORE WITH THE FOUR LUXURIOUS GUYS?! I TOTALLY DID!**

**AND WHO ELSE IS GLAD THEY FINALLY RELEASED THE ENTIRE SONG OF shot in the dark?!**

**Chapter 50: Two fires, the ending of a trip!**

**Skye and I got up early the next morning, ready to put the perfect plan into motion. So, Susan wants to play the 'I'm her' game? This is the fighting fire, with fire!**

**It was about 4:00 a.m. usually I wouldn't get up this early for anything that wasn't important…but Skye had the mind like some evil villain, and it was totally going to work.**

**I woke up, having the weirdest dream, I dreamed Reino went totally insane. I opened my eyes and stretched. Looking around the room I raised my eyebrows, why was I in one of the lodging rooms instead of my own?**

**I looked down at what I was wearing, I wrinkled my nose, why was I dressed exactly like Reino?**

**Suddenly the black wall between who over I was sharing a room with opened. Kendal poked his head in. **

"**Hey, your not still mad, are you?" he gave an apologetic smile. **

**I stared at him oddly, "Kendal, how'd I get in here?"**

**He blinked a few times before responding, "Um, your Cousin brought you in here?"**

**I frowned, "That's really how Reino is getting me back for pretending to be her?" the sarcasm in my voice was the only serious thing about what I said. **

**Kendal laughed, "Oh ya, you must not remember," He nodded his head slightly as he spoke, "after you ran away yesterday, Susan went after you and you hit your head really bad."**

**I crossed my arms and smiled slightly, "And did 'Susan' tell you that?"**

**He nodded, "Ya,"**

**I rolled my eyes, " Kendal, I'm Susan." **

**He shook his head, " Susan, said you 'd try and test us again on whether we could tell the difference between the two of you," he practically patted himself on the back, "I got this."**

**I laughed sarcastically, "I really am Susan!" I looked around to try and find something convincing. **

**I remembered I had a tattoo a little higher than my belly button. Reino hated tattoos, so if this sucker saw it he'd know for sure who I was. **

**I winked at Kendal, "Once you see this you'll believe me." I started lifting up my shirt, but before I could show him he ran over and held the bottom of my shirt down. **

**He frowned, "Don't do that, you scared me."**

**I smirked and held in a laugh, he must one of those old fashioned people. Duh, like I'd show him my chest. I noticed he was blushing as he stepped away and changed the subject. **

"**Susan is out shopping with your mom an Aunt, so they wont be back until…"**

**He got cut off when the door flew open and Skye, the 'new' child. Stood there staring at me. **

**Logan and Carlos appeared behind her, both frantic looks on their faces. I smiled and Skye ran over to me. **

**Logan and Carlos turned to Kendal, **

"**That little girl is positively evil!" Logan frowned. **

**Carlos whispered, "she frightens me."**

**I stared down at the little girl who was yanking on my arms, "You only like Reino , right?"**

**She stared at me blankly as everyone else in the room got quieter. **

**I smirked, "Who am I?" I made my voice sound daring. Skye's enormous blue eyes blinked stupidly before she slapped me. **

"**Ouch!" I shrieked and glared at the girl, "What the heck was that for?"**

**Skye shrugged, "For acting stupid." she glared right back into my eyes, "You are Reino."**

**I wanted to smack her so badly, this kid was getting on my nerves! How could she hit me?! And so hard?!**

**If she was any older and bigger I'd…**

**I stood up off the bed and stepped away, who knows what that little girl was capable of. **

**I turned to Logan and Carlos, "You guys know I'm Susan right?"**

**They both glanced at each other before whispering, even though we could all hear them.**

**Carlos leaned towards his friend, "What happened to her again?"**

**Logan faked a smile through his words, "She hit her head." He frowned at me, "Probably harder than we thought."**

**I crossed my arms, "After my cousin stormed after yesterday, we all went boarding, how does nobody remember this?"**

**That was when my cousins' brother and his, not very appealing, girl friend appeared in the hallway before entering the room. **

**James smiled, "I remember."**

**I sighed, but before I could get another word out Kendal, Carlos and Logan grabbed him and drug him back into the hallway. **

**What ever her name was, James' girlfriend took a few steps closer to me before dropping her smile, "I don't know what kind of method you think your using to get James back but quit pretending you're your cousin, nobody thinks its cute!"**

**She gritted her teeth, and if this was a cartoon her character totally would've growled. Though her getting upset wasn't a bombshell on me. I bet Reino didn't think James' gal would say something like that, and spill the beans. Interesting to know Reino try's to get James 'back'. Which could mean so many things….she is possessive about certain things; and gets jealous when people she likes to hang around find someone better. **

**I'm pretty sure …ugh, what's her name…. I stared at her as she rolled her eyes at me….I don't remember if I forgot her name or if she never actually told it to me…oh well she's not important, but she sounds like a girl jealous of the boyfriends ex. Reino is obviously the ex. Hmmmm…this makes things interesting. **

**Since the guys were just in the hall, and doing anything to piss this girl off will make her hate Reino more, **

**I screamed at the top of my lungs, "AHHH!"**

**Skye, and James' girlfriend both stared at me oddly and the guys came running in. **

**Carlos, James, Kendal and Logan all stared at me. **

"**What happened?" James gave a slightly more worried look than the rest. Kendal's expression was pretty strange though, he looked more like he was waiting for my next move other than whether something was wrong or not. **

**I put my back hand against my forehead and sighed desperately, " Ouch, my head it ..hurts." I swallowed hard for effect in my 'acting'. **

**Logan pointed his index finger, "She probably has a concussion."**

**Kendal and Carlos both poked him, "What does she need?"**

**Logan counted on his fingers as he spouted instructions, " She should drink half a quart of fluids, Lay down but stay awake for the next two hours since she just woke up, and not move around too much."**

**I felt my head, " I agree on the drinking and not sleeping, but I should be good on moving around."**

**They all shook their heads in disagreement, as they came closer and forced me back into the bed. **

**Riley, oh that's her name! **

**Riley rolled her eyes and complained, "Don't you think your over reacting?"**

**James was the only one who stopped tucking me under a pile of blankets they pulled out of nowhere. **

**He cleared his throat and walked over to his girlfriend and mumbled, "Sorry."**

**The other three boys all smiled down at me, my arms were trapped under the blankets and I couldn't move. **

**Carlos childishly flicked my nose, "Now you wont get cold."**

**Logan nodded, "and you'll have to stay still."**

**Kendal smirked, "And I'll stay here and watch you so everyone else can still have fun on our last day."**

**They all smiled and left the room, except Skye and Kendal. Skye climbed up on the bed and told me all about how I 'hit my head'. It was too obvious she was helping Reino.**

**Every once in a while Kendal would try and make Skye go get something, but she refused. **

"**Get it yourself lazy bum!" the little blonde girl stood up and the bed and crossed her arms as she looked down at him. **

**He gave me a pleading look, but I ignored him. It would be interesting to find out what kind of relationship he had with my cousin, but what if they were like into all these 'weird things' and he wanted to try 'something'. even though they all think I'm Reino right now, I couldn't do something like that. I had a boyfriend, and even though he'd understand I still didn't want to do 'anything' with Kendal. He just wasn't….my type; but he did seem perfect for Reino.**

**Skye winked at me as Kendal mumbled, "I'll get it myself," and left the room. **

**Skye sat down on the bed, "We should play a game, fighting with that guy is getting boring."**

**I raised an eyebrow, "I know what your doing,"**

**Skye gave me an weird look. **

**I continued as I leaned my face closer to hers, "I know what you and Reino are doing, and its going to end up way worse on this end for her."**

**I was expecting Skye to laugh and ask what was wrong with my head, but she didn't. Her little fist gripped the bed sheets and she glared at me. **

**Her voice was so low I could barely hear her, " I told Reino I wouldn't do this but your so freaking annoying."**

**Even though she was so little, her words sent chills down my spine. I tried my best to keep a brave front, this kid was sooo not what I thought.**

**Skye raised her voice and laughed triumphantly, "No way! Because right now Reino is hanging out with all of your friends!" she smiled evilly, "including that special someone you brag about!"**

**I narrowed my eyes, "She wouldn't?"**

**Skye pulled her phone out of her pocket, spoiled brat probably got everything she wanted, and showed me a picture that was recently sent. I stared at the picture, Reino was at my favorite store in the mall, leaning together with my two best friends and boyfriend. **

**I couldn't even explain how furious I was! I jumped up out of the blankets and ran out the door. This was too far! Even for Reino and I!**

**I was running down the hallway towards the elevator, but to my poor luck, Logan was in there and once her saw me, I took off running as he chased me down. **

**To my advantage I lived here and knew all the turns, stairs, and rooms. I was losing him, I didn't even feel like laughing about it. I just needed to get where Reino was and stop this now! But I do give her props, without even knowing it she walked into a trap with my boyfriend. Reino hated guys who were aggressive and protective, which is exactly who my boy is. There's no way I'd be happy if he kissed her or anything, but I know Reino too well. She'll do everything she can to avoid that, but Patrick, my boyfriend, will either catch her in her lies or she'll give up once he does something. **

**I would be happy if he noticed she wasn't me, but I doubt that would happen. We should've just been born as the exact same person. **

**As I got closer to making a complete escape I was thinking too much inside my head, and turned the wrong way. I accidentally ran into the small hospital we had, and the doctors wouldn't let me leave. **

**Dr. Townsend wouldn't let me, "Ms. Welker, I hear you hit your head recently," his voice stern I knew I wasn't going to get away, "Come. Sit."**

**He practically dragged me into the back room for a check up. I sighed, now I was getting worried. **

**Hanging out with Susan's friends was a lot of fun, though it got tiring fast with keeping her creepy boyfriend, Patrick, away. He kept trying to keep me close and get me alone. I was running out of excuses. **

**He wasn't ugly, but his personality sucked and he was WAY to protective. If a guy even looked our way he got offensive and upset. When we stopped in a store and I bought a bracelet, the guy at the register said, 'Thanks come again!' and Patrick practically threatened his life. **

**Seriously what did Susan see in this guy?**

**I linked arms, so I wouldn't have to hold his hand, as we walked with her two best friends. I knew everything about these three since Susan always bragged about how amazing they were and how its too bad cool people don't like me…..**

**I turned to her friend, Mary, who had way too many piercing. She had four earrings on both of her ears, a nose ring, eyebrow rings, belly button ring, and a lip ring. Just looking at it all made me want to throw up. **

"**So," I tried to sound natural, "You guys ready for the boarding tournament?"**

**Mary snorted, "'Course bra, we've been practicing every day at the lodges'"**

**Kari, Susan's other friend who had purple hair and a snake tattoo on her arm. She was older than the rest of us, almost 23, why she wanted to hang out with a bunch of little kids, I have no idea….**

**Kari gave me a weird look, " that's like asking if we studied for the math quiz next week."**

**They all laughed. I tried to but I completely didn't approve of her friends. They were all horrible people. **

**Patrick glared at me, " why are you not laughing?"**

**I felt a small moment of panic as the two girls gave worried looks, **

**Kari looked down at me, "Ya, I didn't want to say anything but, you've been acting weird."**

**Mary nodded, "Ya, 'n' callin' us out like this was out o' blue."**

**They all stared at me and I wanted to give up on my plan and get away from them. **

**Mary spoke again before I could think of anything, "It's 'cuz' your cous' isn't it?"**

**Patrick nodded, "Ya, every time she visits you act weird afterwards."**

**Kari agreed, "You just need some time on the mountain,"**

**They all nodded again and dragged me off. What was I going to do? I cant fake knowing how to snowboard, but no way could I tell them the truth….what if they murdered me, chopped me up like soup and fed me to birds…..**

**After the 'Not-So-Fun' check up with my doctor, Dr. Townsend made me drink some kind of liquid and I was asleep for what felt like days. When I woke up it was about 4 in the afternoon and I was back in Reino's room. Atleast that little witch was leaving tonight, oh I was not looking forward to the damage she had most likely created for me.**

**Skye, Kendal, Carlos and Logan were all sitting around watching t.v. I didn't have anytime to think of a way to get Reino back, but next year, she was going to seriously pay. I don't know whether I'm more upset that I was asleep almost all day and didn't get to snow board yet, or that I was asleep all day while she was trying to ruin my life!**

**I took a few breaths, I was going to kill that girl! I took a few more breaths….killing is against the law, sadly.**

**I started putting my snow boots on, I could still go down the mountain a few times today if I get away from these crazy people.**

**They all seemed very occupied with the show they were watching. I rolled my eyes, people from the city really did get distracted by television easy. **

**I tiptoed all the way out the door. I looked both ways down the hallway just in case James and Riley were out there. **

**The coast was clear, and I began to make my way outside. The sun was still bright and tons of people were going up and down the mountain. I looked around and noticed a small group of familiar faces. Reino, trying too hard to act casual, hanging out with my friends. I smirked if I was going to make her look stupid now was the perfect time…**

**So, after they drug me back to the lodges, I picked up my board from the small rest area where they sold sports drinks, all natural snacks, and the employers also waxed and took care of your boards. I was freezing, trying not to show it was getting hard. **

**Patrick gave me an odd look, I was afraid he would notice I wasn't Susan any second now, "You ready?"**

**I nodded, but before I could speak a terribly recognizable voice spoke as they approached us. **

**I froze as Susan stood there smiling at me. **

**Mary leaned near me, "Your stupid cousin does look exactly like you."**

**Kari nodded, "Crazy odd."**

**I was too scared of what Susan was going to do to give Kari a strange look. **

**Patrick smirked annoyingly, " Your kind of in the way, so ," he pointed away from us, " Run home to mommy, girly."**

**If I wasn't trying to be Susan I would've slapped that jerk. I stared at Susan, What was she planning….?**

**Susan didn't seem to upset with what he said, probably since it was meant for me. She smiled and shook her head, "Mary, Kari, Patrick," they all crossed their arms and gave her an annoyed look as she continued, "I'm Susan."**

**I bit my lip as the three 'friends' stared at me. It was obvious they really did think I was Susan right now, so if I kept the act up theirs no way they'll find out; then I don't have to worry about being murdered by them..**

**I looked at each of them before turning to Susan, " Aw, how cute you think my REAL friends would believe that."**

**They all laughed, and I forced a smile. Susan narrowed her eyes but kept all confidence, "What if I have proof that I can show you right now?"**

**I swallowed hard, I think I'm running out of ideas… Susan smirked and folded her arms, " Mary, Kari its obvious she isn't me, look at how she's shaking when its not even that cold."**

**Kari and Mary both looked at me, agreeing that I was shaking an awful lot. **

**Mary gave me a skeptical look, "Yes, but anyone can get chills."**

**Kari nodded, "Ya, so that's not proof and you" she pointed to Susan, " are obviously not Susan because, she wouldn't be so naïve to call that solid proof."**

**Susan put her hands on her hips, "Well then I have another idea, and I'm sure 'Susan' would love to play it?"**

**I remembered what my dad told me about acting, you have to truly act and believe you can pull the role off or your not believable at all. I took a deep breath and smirked, " Sure, its not like you can beat me at anything cus'"**

'**My three friends' all nodded as Susan, still confident, which was making me nervous, opened her mouth again, "then I challenge you to a race down the mountain!"**

**I froze in my spot, now I know I am going to die. Whether its by her freaky friends, or boarding down that mountain again.**


	52. Chapter 52

**SO HAHAHA….YES IM GIVING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! SO I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THAT LAST ONE! WELL HERE IT IS THE CONTINUED BATTLE!**

**So in the next chapter I have picked the 3 of you readers who will be starring in this story! Leave a comment and enjoy this delicious chapter!****J**

**Chapter 51: I've won! But now I have to pay up….**

**Before I could even agree to Susan's match, Kari , Mary and Patrick did. **

**Kari got all up in Susan's face, "Are you trippin'? ya' seriously th'nk your gonna beat a state champion?!"**

**Mary nodded, "Your silly game is stupid, but she accepts since its obvious she'll kick your butt!"**

**I swallowed, not wanting the humiliation I was going to get out of this, I shook my head, "No, lets not, I'd feel bad if my cousin killed herself coming down the mountain."**

**Mary and Kari turned around quickly and glared at me, Susan smiling from behind. Patrick grabbed my arm, "Your not a loser like her," his voice got stern, "Your going to beat her anyways, so your doing it."**

**I couldn't decide whether it was better to get found out now, or after I lose. I nodded, "Okay." **

**I couldn't disagree with such vicious people so close they could kill me on the spot. **

**I wanted to get away from them, "How about I get the boards?" I asked nervously. **

**They all smiled and I hurried away. Okay, I told myself, there's two things I can do here. 1. I can go through with it and accept the humiliation and death her friends with bestow upon me. Or 2. I can run now and hide until its time for my flight…..I thought seriously about this one. I was so into my thoughts I didn't even notice I bumped into a little kid inside the rest area. **

"**Sorry," I mumbled until I realized it was Skye. "SKYE!" I shouted and hugged her. **

**She smiled before pushing me away, "Reino I thought you weren't coming back until we decided to switch you back with Susan?"**

**I peeked out the window back at the group of people I had just ran from. I ducked down and lowered my voice, "Ya, but that was only if she actually started to believe she was me, she obviously doesn't though…"**

**Skye laughed nervously , "About that.."**

**I frowned , "what did you do?"**

**She shook her head, "It wasn't my fault, your cousin got on my nerves!"**

**We both looked at the few people who were paying attention to us. Both of us narrowed our eyes and lightly shouted, "What?" at the same time. **

**The people turned away and began ignoring us. I shook my head remembering the real problem I was having, "Skye, were in big trouble now," Skye raised her eyebrows and allowed me to explain. **

"**Susan's friends are like creepy killer wannabe's, and Susan came out of no where and challenged me to a race down the mountain, with them watching!" **

**I stood up and pointed at her friends. Skye looked over and sighed, " they do look scary, but its not that big of a problem."**

**A furrowed my eyebrows at her, "me dying isn't a big problem?"**

**Skye shook her head, " Sis, I was talking about the race, all we have to do is make sure you win."**

**I grabbed her little shoulders and shook her lightly, "Skye, I love you but right now im freaking out, so your going to have to be more clear!" I gritted my teeth and started taking deep breaths to call back down. **

**Skye pinched my arm and pointed to the boards, " there are two kinds of boards, Reino. Goofy-foot and Regular. I noticed your cousin and you both board with regular, just get her a goofy-foot board so it throws her off balance."**

**I raised an eyebrow, if Skye paid that much attention to boarding I felt like an idiot for not even knowing that. I really needed to calm down. I thought about it, it might actually work…**

"**what if she notices it's the wrong kind of board before we race?"**

**Skye pointed to my cousin, who was talking with her friends carelessly, "she's too confident thinking its an easy win, I doubt she'll even check or notice at all."**

**I took in a deep breath, this was probably the best thing to do if I didn't want to die. If I suggest the intermediate trail down the mountain they should all agree if I make it seem like im doing it for the girl they thought was me. **

**I hugged Skye, "Thanks, an come watch."**

**Skye smiled, " I'll cheer for you." she stopped and shook her head, "I mean," she pointed to Susan, "ill cheer for you."**

**I laughed lightly and got the boards from the employer. The boards looked exactly the same to me, but one was Goofy-footed and the other regular. **

**Skye ran out ahead of me and hugged Susan, "Reino!"**

**They all looked at me as I handed Susan a board. Kari and Mary wrapped their arms around my neck. **

**Mary smiled, "We were actually starting to believe this chick was you, since you took so long."**

**Kari nodded, "Ye, we thought ya' bailed and was hidin' since Reino cant board."**

**Their words only made sense since they were speaking one after the other. It's a good thing they were together a lot, I cant imagine the kind of confusion they must cause when their apart and nobody is able to under stand what their saying since its always so hard to tell what they mean. **

**I smiled, "So should we head up to the top?"**

**Skye smiled at me before frowning, " that's unfair, you know this mountain by heart, there's no way Reino has a chance on that trail."**

**Patrick shrugged, "then intermediate, because the easy one will be too hard to tell which one of you is Susan."**

**We all gave him confused looks. He held up his arms in confusion, "I don't know anymore, your exactly alike!" he turned to me, " and you haven't kissed me all day! What happened to our 'one-kiss-a-day' thing?!"**

**I shook my head, "I didn't forget." I tried to sound normal. I looked at the other girls, I wasn't going to admit defeat unless I lost the race; but I definitely didn't want to kiss him. **

**I forced a smile, "when I win her, I'll give you one."**

**He smiled and shrugged, "Okay."**

**I rolled my eyes, even scary guys are stupid. I turned to Susan, "Lets do this!"**

**We headed over to the Ski lift. Susan and I both climbed on and were carried away.**

**Once we were out of hearing for anyone, Susan laughed, "I cant believe you actually agreed to this!"**

**I shrugged hoping she wouldn't notice her board was different, " you never know…"**

**She made me face her, "So how was it, pretending to be me all day?"**

**I crossed my arms, "your life sucks."**

**She elbowed me and frowned, "well, your life is pretty interesting…"**

**I blinked a few times before frowning, "Now your just being creepy."**

**Susan pinched my arm, "Really, cus Riley seems to think you're a threat to her relationship."**

**I froze, I had completely forgotten Riley was even here with us. I hadn't been threatened by her at all lately, but from the way Susan is talking I think something happened.**

**She continued, " which only makes sense for her to think that if you were in some way involved with him."**

**If I denied it she would just shout it out to the whole world and I was starting to hate that , that kept getting brought up every now and then. **

**I shrugged, "so.."**

**Susan smiled evilly, and held her hand up in the air, "High five for getting a chance at 'that'!"**

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "You're an idiot you know that."**

**She shook her head, still smiling, "yes, but I also noticed something even more interesting than that."**

**I raised an eyebrow, I had no idea what she thought she knew now. **

" **Now, tell me, how is it that after James drops you like a hot potatoe for someone only half as good looking as you, that you never tried to jump Kendal?"**

**I narrowed my eyes, " Is that all you ever think about?"**

**Susan was slightly confused, " are you asking if I only think about jumping guys?"**

**I gave a stupid look and got sarcastic, "No, I was asking if you only thought about how pretty I am."**

**She rolled her eyes, "Well calling you hideous is like telling myself I'm ugly."**

**I laughed, " True."**

**Before any more words could be exchanged our ski-lift dropped us off at the top of the intermediate course. **

**I felt better about racing her, knowing she hadn't noticed her board was irregular. **

**I smiled, "Lets go!" and I started going down the mountain. Susan was right behind me but she shouted, "What the heck?" before falling into a pile of snow. **

**I laughed inside, I just needed to not fall down in front of everyone else, and they will all believe I'm her.**

**I didn't go so fast either since once my cousin had gotten out of my sight there was no sign of her catching up. I focused on getting down without falling, which felt easier when I didn't feel like I was actually competing. **

**I smiled to myself, Its going to be a total shock to her when I win. I went through a patch of trees, holding my breath as I made sure I didn't fall. I felt more calm after not falling, I could do this.**

**It was fun actually being able to board without falling, but… it wasn't as exciting or take as much energy, when I was trying to beat Susan. I glanced back she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wasn't going to wait around for her, that could cost me the race. I could only slowly go along, I thought of how Susan must be back there falling and getting frustrated with her performance. I laughed, "okay, boarding is fun again." I mumbled to myself and continued down the trail. **

**It seemed like in no time at all, I reached the bottom. Kendal, James, Riley, Carlos and Logan were waiting with Susan's friends and Skye. Skye smiled as I came into their sight and Mary, Kari and Patrick all cheered. **

**I stopped in front of them and smiled. **

**Kari screamed and jumped, "I knew you were really Susan the entire time!"**

**Mary squished me in her arms, " I'm so glad, you showed your bratty cousin whose the better relative."**

**Patrick grabbed my hand and smiled, " I wouldn't have doubted anything if you didn't make it so easy to."**

**I raised an eyebrow and gave an annoyed look. Even a total idiot like her wouldn't be with him just because she 'liked' him. What exactly did he have that made her stick with him?… though I'm curious its not really any of my business.**

**Kendal stared at me, "Where's Reino?"**

**I shrugged and we all heard screaming before I could answer. Susan came flying down the mountain, screaming in fear. **

**I laughed whole heartedly with all her friends. This was hilarious…**

**Just a few feet before she stopped in front of us she flopped into the snow. **

**Carlos and Logan ran over to help her up out of the snow. Kendal glared at me, "Didn't you tell me your cousin hurt her head, why did you make her board?"**

**I felt hurt that he didn't realize he was really talking to me. I fidgeted but Mary answered for me. **

"**Dude, the crazy cousin, is the one who challenged her!"**

**Kari continued for her, " Ya, she was all like trying to make us believe she was Susan."**

**I nodded but stayed quiet. Susan stood up and frowned at him, "For the last time! I never hit my head!"**

**Carlos and Logan carried her off. When nobody was looking at her but me she winked and stuck out her tongue before groaning about falling. James looked completely upset, he grumbled at me, " Weren't you the one that said we should keep an eye on her since she got hurt the other day?!"**

**Riley frowned, "I agree, Susan, even if she did challenge you shouldn't have let her go up."**

**I cleared my throat, seriously not liking how they were blaming me, "She never hit her head!" I confessed. **

**Skye gave me a worried look and shook her head as her way of saying don't give our plan away. **

**Everyone else stared at me for an explanation, I sighed and continued, " I just said that, so you guys would drive her crazy all day long."**

**Skye gave me a thumbs up and smiled. Everyone else blinked a few times and went silent. **

**Mary and Kari started laughing their heads off. Soon smiles grew across the other faces, and the smiles turned into laughing. I laughed, trying to sound believable. **

**Kendal laughed so hard, seeing him laugh made me laugh for real. He looked so cute when he laughed. His laugh was one of those that when you heard it you couldn't help but laugh along with him.**

**Our eyes met for a few seconds, I feared he might notice me so I quickly looked away from him. **

**Patrick whispered into my ear, his voice sounding rough, " you won, now pay up."**

**I stopped laughing, I had completely forgot, now I was going to have to kiss him…..and from how things are now, there's not any excuse good enough to get me out of it. **

**Kari and Mary grabbed each of Kendal's arms and led him away with James and Riley following. **

'**crap, crap, crap…'**

**Patrick gripped my waist and jerked me closer to him, I could feel sweat forming on my forehead; this was not good at all. He closed his eyes and leaned down, without thinking I put my hand over his mouth and pushed him away. He glared at me. **

"**I, I, I…." I tried my best to think of something, " Not here."**

**His smile turned lustful, "then where shall we go?"**

**I did my best to give a believable smile, " I was thinking we would go our separate ways…" **

**He frowned, obviously ready to fight me on this idea. **

**I hurried and continued with the most believable thing that came to mind, " And then pretend were strangers and make-out in my room…..?"**

**Thankfully this guys was as dumb as I hoped and he nodded before walking away like he didn't even know me. **

**I noticed he was headed straight towards the lodge. I needed some time to switch with Susan so I wouldn't have to kiss him. **

**I shouted at him, "In half an hour!"**

**Without looking back he turned the opposite direction and headed towards the rest area. **

**I smiled to myself, now just go make Susan agree to making out with her boyfriend. I took off running towards the lodge. It shouldn't be too hard I mean, she is dating him already. **

**I hurried as fast as I could to my room, Susan was standing there packing up all my bags. I was glad she was alone, or I wouldn't be able get anyone to trust leaving me in the room with her.**

**She turned around and smiled, " So," she quickly frowned, " How'd you do it?"**

**I was completely lost, what was she talking about?**

**The confusion showed on my face and Susan's eye twitched angrily, " How did you beat me, did you practice all day long? Did you do something to my board? I want to know."**

**I sighed teasingly, " that's not really a big deal."**

**She frowned and stopped packing my things up. **

**I remembered why I even came here to get her, "So, you ready to be yourself again?"**

**Susan was interested in why I wanted to change back with her, "And why are you in such a hurry, if I remember correctly your little sister said you love to be me."**

**I rolled my eyes, " just go to your bedroom and make out with Patrick."**

"**No." she crossed her arms, dead serious.**

**I gave her an annoyed and confused look, "Why not?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders stubbornly, " I never agreed to kiss him when I won, you did and you one."**

**I sat down on the bed, she's just upset that she lost. I smirked and looked down at my watch, 5 minutes until Patrick would be arriving at Susan's room. **

"**I'll make you a deal, go make out with your boyfriend, and I'll tell you how I beat you."**

**Susan gave me a sharp look, deciding whether or not I was being serious or if my jokes were just getting more mean. **

**After a minute of silence, I was expecting her to agree and leave, but….**

" **I cant kiss him! I didn't win!" she shouted. **

**I shook my head, "Yes, 'you' did."**

**She glared at me, " if you don't tell me now how you won, I absolutely wont go."**

**I couldn't just believe her, what if she was lying; but then why would she be okay with me kissing her boyfriend?**

"**if you don't go, he's going to get stood up," I paused, "Because there is no way I am going!"**

**Susan gritted her teeth and stamped her foot before finally caving in, "Fine! But you tell me now then I go."**

**Maybe it was because the half an hour was up and Patrick might come looking for Susan, or just that I was tired of fighting with her and wanted to be able to put more clothes on since I was freezing like crazy the entire time. **

"**I gave you a Goofy-footed board instead of a regular one."**

**Susan froze and just stood there. She laughed lightly and shook her head, " I cant believe I didn't even notice."**

**The atmosphere, for the first time, felt different in some way. Susan looked like she was sorry for something. I know its rude and maybe it would've been better if I had talked more with her, but I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out the door, "well, awesome now hurry and go, patty is waiting!"**

**I closed the door and latched it shut , sighing I hurried and put another shirt and jacket on. How I lasted all day long dressed lightly I have no idea…..it was way too cold here. **

**I looked at my suitcase, almost completely packed. I was going home tonight. I feel like I haven't seen Melinda in so long. I kind of missed her. I laughed a little to myself thinking about that crazy kid. If she ever falls in love for real, he'd never get bored. **

**After I packed all my things. My mom came in the room, and we all met up in the lobby to check out of our rooms. It was mostly silent, except the few questions the guys kept asking. Just annoying things like, 'are you feeling okay?' and 'does your head hurt?'**

**I grumbled when Carlos wouldn't let it go, "Carlos, I never bumped my head."**

**He whined, "then why would your cousin say that? She wouldn't just make that up, would she?"**

**I rolled my eyes and decided I was now going to ignore him. My aunt, her husband , Susan and Patrick all came down. Susan ran her fingers through her hair before getting closer to us. It was probably the way he kissed that she liked, ya that kind of made sense…. **

**Aunt Lily apologized, "I'm sorry we cant see you off to the airport!"**

**My mom smiled, "Its alright, we'll just say our goodbyes here."**

**They both hugged, while our fathers shook hands and thanked the other for the trip. Susan pulled me into a hug and whispered, "next year."**

**I pulled a way and forced a smiled, "I cant wait for next year either."**

**Even if we could be nicer to one another, it was fun having a hate-hate relationship with my cousin; and now I have Skye who will be helping me each year. **

**After the rest of the goodbyes were given, we headed for the airport. **

**It was so crowded trying to get anywhere there. Everyone was now traveling home from the holidays. It didn't help that tomorrow was New Year's day either. **

**This is about how every New Year's Eve is spent, flying back home. I looked around, Skye had fallen asleep leaning on my mom, who was whispering with James' dad. I smiled at them, im lucky to have grown up in such a family. Even if I hated it so much at one time. I mean think about Skye, she probably wont even understand the real meaning of 'family' until she has lived with us for a few years. I looked over at James and Riley as they cuddled up and watched a movie on the screen in front of them. I did love James, though I'm not IN love with him anymore….were still family. When I think about how so many people hate their siblings, I think, some people have had way worse. Some families, are patched together like mine where though we didn't all start out as a family , we are now. Some people live theirs whole lives in foster care or some kind of orphanage, never knowing what being in a real family is like. Some people are an only child, I enjoyed being one before my parents ever got divorced, but now that I have a brother and a sister I could never go back to it being just me. I wish for this New Year's that everyone can appreciate the family that they are a part of, brothers and sisters can love each other and parents can be happy. **

**I closed my eyes and sent my wish off to the fairies. My dad would make me wish something every year when I was younger. He'd take me out at exactly midnight and have me blow my wish towards the few stars you can see at night. I was way too old to still believe in fairies, but I still wished for something each year.**

**Thinking about families, made me wonder what kind of family Carlos, Logan and Kendal had. Even though I met Logan's sister earlier in the year, I bet there's so much more to that little girl than what she portraits. I think I remember Kendal having a younger sister, but maybe that was Carlos? Or did Carlos say he had a brother? I cant remember, I looked back at the rest of the boys, it would be too weird if I suddenly asked them about it and its not like its something important to me. I'm just curious. **

**I sighed most everyone else on the plane was either playing on some kind of electric device or falling asleep. A few seconds later the flight attendants all walked down the aisle in the plane, crazy big smiles across their faces. I raised my eyebrows , this should be good. **

**One of the attendants began announcing, " For all of you New Year's Eve travelers, we have a special song we'd like to sing for you!"**

**With that being said they all began to clap their hands together loudly to a beat. **

" **IT'S ALMOST NEW YEARS DAY!**

**TRAV-ELING FOR FAMILY!**

**THE YEAR IS THROUGH, YOUR LANDING SOON!**

**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING BELLAIR WAY!**

**IT'S A HAPPY ,HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY!"**

**Everyone cheered and laughed, except Skye, she looked very annoyed that she got woken up. . The flight attendants handed out hot chocolate to everyone. I smiled, and that's why we always fly on BELLAIR WAY airlines on the holidays. They had a chant for every occasion, it was really amusing.**

**Everyone was making noise and having fun, the seat next to me had been vacant the entire ride, but Kendal came over and sat down next to me. A goofy smile plastered on his lips. **

**I felt a little nervous, why did he come over and sit by me? I stared at him and sipped hot liquid from my cup. Kendal didn't say anything, which made me feel a little self conscious. **

**I swallowed and broke our silence, "What's up?"**

**He made a teasing smile, " You looked bored up here all alone."**

**I blinked a few times, "Well, I'm not." I didn't mean to sound rude, and mentally slapped myself when I realized it came out that way. Why am I so stupid, stupid, stupid….**

**He leaned back into his seat and drank from the cup in his hand, "Well, its New Years and I was bored."**

**I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile. He laughed lightly. **

**It got silent again and each of us took another drink from our cups. The silence was getting awkward until Kendal pulled out his cell phone. **

"**Want to play Castle Smashers?"**

**I nodded, "Sure." and pulled out my own phone. **

**I leaned back into my seat, not feeling uncomfortable around him anymore. Each of us giggled and silently cheered for our players. **

**After a while my phone beeped, only 5% battery power left. Ugh, the cord was in my suitcase which was in the luggage cart. I sighed heavily before putting my phone away, now I was getting bored. **

**Kendal , not looking away from his game, "Reino, keep playing!"**

**I shook my head and pulled my feet up on the seat, "Phone is dying."**

**He lifted up the arm rest between the seats, " Then help me play."**

**I didn't want to think much of it, and we are just playing video games, but it seems like he didn't just come over here to play games with me. I shook my head lightly, no, I'm just ….ugh who am I kidding! If he doesn't ask me to go out with him soon, I'm going to ask him. I was falling completely for him, why couldn't he see that? When I'm around Kendal, I completely forget about James or Jaden, or school, or worry about anything. I know this is in like every book and movie that is about romance, but when im with him its different than when I was around another guy. I feel secure and carefree. With Jaden I was worried he'd get bored, so I always did things for him. With James, its not like you could say we even had a 'relationship', 2 dates don't count, and I acted different when I was around him and it was just the two of us. But with Kendal…it felt like so much more. I never acted differently just because he was around, we had this odd relationship with each other, that I liked; and I feel like if I was to be with him, I wouldn't change at all, and I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he was having fun. I could just be ..myself. **

**I scooted a little closer to him and stared at his phone screen. Yup, now I'm feeling very self conscious of myself. I focused my mind on his game, it was a pretty fun game. **

**He whispered to himself as he played, "Haha….take that sorcerer…not my celestial castle warriors!"**

**I laughed at him, he was so cute. He didn't look away from the game, "Don't laugh at me, Rei."**

**We both froze at him calling me 'Rei'. he pause the game, "I didn't mean to.."**

**I shook my head and shrugged, "It's fine." I felt like my voice was so loud even though I was whispering so quietly. The air around us got awkward again. **

**Kendal smiled awkwardly, putting his phone down, "Hey ,so um that trip was a lot of fun."**

**I nodded, "ya, it was."**

**Both of us looked around as if we were trying to find something to say or do. **

**Kendal scooted a little closer to me, " So I've been meaning to tell you…."**

**My heart practically stopped at his next words. **

**He looked around, nobody was paying any attention to us, Kendal's voice got quiet, " I think I'm falling in love with you."**


	53. Chapter 53

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER! OH YAH! KENDAL IS GOING TO CONFESS! SO MANY SECRETS WILL COME OUT, SO CONTINUE TO SCROLL DOWN AND READ : 'CH52 yup, he's an idiot…'**

**THE WINNERS OF THE 'WHO WANTS TO BE IN THIS STORY' ARE!: **

**1****ST**** PLACE ADDICTEDTO MUSIC18**

**2****ND**** PLACE SUCKERFORLOVESTORY**

**3****RD**** PLACE BIGTIMERUSHER422**

**ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY A FEW SPECIAL GUESTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**AND AS I WAS READING THROUGH THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS TO FIND THE WINNERS FOR MY LITTLE CONTEST, I NOTICED THERE WAS A FEW PEOPLE I WANTED TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOUT OUTS TO!**

**IBIZA, THANK YOU! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! **

**RANDOMWRITER23! I LOVE REASDING ENTHUSIASTIC COMMENTS LIKE YOURS! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE LOADS OF EXCLAMTION POINTS AND I'M ALWAYS LIKE, ' I TOTALLY HAVE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP!'**

**DREAMER1992! WHENEVER I LOOK AT YOUR NAME I THINK, ARE YOU BORN IN 1992? OR WAS YOU LIKE SITTING THERE THINKING, 'GOTTA COME UP WITH A GOOD NAME…..WELL IM A DREAMER SO I'LL START WITH THAT….AND I'LL USE THE YEAR I WAS BORN JUST FOR FUN!' HAHAHA LOL JK, AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOULL CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND COMMENT ON IT!**

**OREOSTEREO….HAHA READING YOUR NAME ALWAYS MAKES ME WANT TO GO BUY SOME OREOS! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I GET! ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT SHOW YOU TALKING ABOUT THE WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE STORY! I'M ALWAYS LIKE YES! SOMEBODY WHOS NOT REMINDING ME TO UPDATE! EVEN THOUGH I LIKE THE REMINDERS SINCE THEY , YOU KNOW 'REMIND' ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!**

**KATRINA, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR IF YOUR STILL EVEN READING THIS( I HOPE YOU ARE) AND YOU ONLY LEFT ONE REVIEW, BUT I HOPE YOUR STILL READING THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME MORE COMMENTS! LOL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ( AND SPECIAL NOTE TO YOU) CHANGES HOW FREQUENT YOU REVIEW!**

**BLUERAGINGFIRE, HAHA BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS CHAPTER COMING! JK I TOTALLY TOLD YOU! LOVE YOU SIS! AND SAVE ME SOME CAKE AT YOUR HOUSE! I REALLY WANT SOME!**

**AND ALWAYS TO MY MOST FAVORITE REVIEWER OF ALL!**

**LOSTDAUGHTEROFPOSEDIAN! DANGIT I LOVE YOU HOLY COW! YOU LEAVE THE LONGEST REVIEWS! AND ARE ALWAYS LIKE FREAKING OUT! I LOVE IT! PLEASE LEAVE ME AN ESSAY OF A REVIEW TONIGHT SINCE I MADE IT PAST 50 CHAPTERS!PLUS, I'M GOING TO SLIDE THE WINNERS A LITTLE BIT AND ADD YOU INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO! SO GET READY!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NEVER HAVE I. NEVER WILL I. BUT PLEASE ENJOY…**

Chapter 52: yup, he really is an idiot…

My heart practically stopped at his next words.

He looked around, nobody was paying any attention to us, Kendal's voice got quiet, " I think I'm falling in love with you."

I froze and my mind went completely blank. Was this really happening?

Kendal inched closer and a light red color swept across his face, " I want to explain everything to you, before you say anything, that night when I first met you, when you were so serious about school and then when you came home from that one boys house in tears, I know that, that night was when you first caught my eye….

My mind flash backed to that night….

…_.I sat there still unable to stop crying. It was a really long time before I could calm myself down. My face was starting to get red and puffy; and it was starting to get cold outside. I cuddled myself and my face dried itself. I looked down at my watch..1:34 a.m. I pulled myself together and thought of my plan. I will just open the door walk to my room quietly and go to bed. They wont even notice anything. I opened the front door. I froze and stared at them and they all looked over at me . Their game paused, James looked at me softly, "Reino , what happened?" his question was like a knife in my heart. My face stung as tears began to fall again. I covered my face with my hands and fell to my knees. James came over pulling me up into a big comforting hug. I queezed him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Jamie" He smiled at my crying face, " So upset, yet you still call me names, " he chuckled. Kendall poked Carlos and Logan, "It's late we should go." they began grabbing their jackets. "What? But im winning!" James whined. I felt bad for ruining their game. I pulled away from James folding my arms and wiping my face, " you guys are fine, stay longer." I tried my best to give them a smile. Logan looked at me, "are you sure?" I kept myself from crying again. " Yeah, im fine." I sounded a bit too happy I could tell they didn't believe me. Carlos jumped up, "Yes!" James looked at me worried but before he could say anything , "I'll eat some ice cream and be good, Bro." he smiled in disbelief, but didn't argue back with me, " if you say so." I nodded my head then headed to the kitchen as they continued their game. I pulled a gallon bucket of vanilla fudge out of the freezer and began scarfing it down. _

Kendal continued on telling his thoughts about everything that had happened since the day we met, " And, I don't know whether or not you'll hate me for this or not, but I'm the reason why James ever made a move on you."

My eyes widened, he convinced James or something like that?

When I didn't say anything Kendal continued, " I pushed and pushed him towards you until he finally made a move,

I began to remember all to well what he was talking about…

_(James point of view…)_

_We came through the front door and I dropped myself onto the couch. Reino put the extra lunch food away then came over to where I was. She put her foot on my butt, "Move over." I smiled , "This is my couch." she crossed her arms, "Ill sit on you." I teased her, "Oh no, I'm sooo scared your gonna…" she jumped on me sitting on my back. I laughed and wiggled around until I turned over so she was sitting on my stomach. She fell forward and caught herself by putting each of her hands on both sides of my head. It was like a couple's pose if they were making out on the couch. Her face turned a little red. I smirked as my body disconnected from my mind and moved on its own. I put my hands on her shoulders bracing her for a fall and rolled us off the couch onto the floor. I was on top of her now, I wanted to kiss her so bad I couldn't hardly get a hold of myself. I was bringing my face closer to hers, then I stopped and whispered, "My couch." I quickly sat myself up and laughed trying to make it seem like I had been joking the entire time. She just lay there frozen. "Uh, Reino?" I sounded a little worried. She snapped out of it, "You could've just said so." she wouldn't make eye contact with me and her face was getting darker red. I climbed off of her and sat on the couch, "It was just a joke." I tried to sound believable. She glared at me as she stood up, then gave a fake laugh and stole the remote from me. "That was kinda a dumb joke." she stated as she flipped through channels. I frowned, "Don't take it so seriously." I looked at the t.v. once she had picked a channel . I sat there scolding myself but, I didn't really regret my actions as much as I should've. _

Kendal stared at me in silence for a few minutes, until my flashback ended. He gave an apologetic look, " I had decided I wanted to make you fall in love with me, but I didn't want to just be the rebound guy, so I made James do it, without him knowing what I was doing."

I stared at him, if he's telling the truth, then it seems so hard to comprehend someone would want to go through so much trouble for me... I sighed, "Kendal.."

"Wait," he cut me off, "Let me finish. Now, you remember all those times I hit on you, at the beach and stuff?"

I nodded.

" I know at the time you were thinking I was a total jerk, but I knew that if I said things like that to you a lot, I could never get stuck in the friend-zone. So, no matter what I said that was weird you wouldn't be able to think of me as a friend." Kendal leaned back in his seat, " My plan from the beginning was to get you to confess to me, but I really didn't want to see you leave for your home without you knowing all of this."

I cuddled my legs closer to me, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say to him. I wasn't mad for all the things he was telling me, more like annoyed….but once he finishes, I'm going to tell him. Im going to confess how I feel too.

Kendal smiled to himself, "The first time when I started to grow serious feelings for you was that day Logan and I kidnapped you and dragged you to the beach. We forced you to surf even though you were terrible," he laughed slightly and looked up at me, " But it wasn't until after we got lost on the bus….

I reminisced in things that happened almost an entire year ago….

_Kendall and I boarded the bus once everyone had gotten off. I glanced at the aisles of seats going down each side of the bus. I sat down in a window seat, Kendall grabbed a bus map before taking the seat next to me. He opened it up and handed it to me._

"_what's this for?" I grabbed it and looked at all the lines._

_Kendall smiled , "aren't you like a genius or something? I don't know how to get us back home, so I got you a map."_

_I rolled my eyes and began studying the bus route. The bus made the most loud and annoyed squeal as it pulled away and headed back to the road. Kendall glanced over my shoulder and watched me. Im not going to lie, I had no idea what I was doing; but Kendall thought I did. I nodded and smiled to myself every once in a while. After we had been riding for longer than ten minutes Kendall took the map from me._

"_Hey!" I tried not to laugh._

_He smiled, "I bet you don't even know where we are going, do you?"_

_I giggled a little, "Of course I do." I pointed to the colored routes on the map, "We are greeny road right now, but soon we'll be…" I tried to make out the letter code things the had marking the highways and streets, "Bh43?"_

_Kendal crumbled up the map and slouched in his chair, "ya, I don't think that's how you read it."_

_I laughed, "so how do we get home?"_

_He shrugged. _

_I frowned, "Im trying to be serious, Kendall you DO know how to get us home right?"_

_He smirked at me, "I seriously have no clue, maybe if we just ride this thing untill it goes on a street we recognize."_

_I shook my head smiling like a fool, "Okay."_

_There wasn't much to entertain myself with, so I mainly just stared out the window. There was a clock on the bus, so we knew what time it was; but as every hour went past I got more nervous and anxious to get home. People had been getting off and on, more people on than off. It had started to get crowded. _

_A middle aged man approached us, he asked Kendall if there was any way we could make room on our seats. I smiled friendly and slid over to the side of the bus, Kendall slid over too. I shivered as his leg touched mine. He put his arm around the back of my seat and was now up against me. It wouldn't have been to big of a deal, except for the fact that He had no shirt and I had left my clothes in Logan's car, so I was still in my bikini. The man sat down and thanked us for making room. I was turning red, and couldn't stop squirming in my spot. Kendall lay his other hand on my knee, which didn't help the situation. _

_I leaned me head away from him, but couldn't get any space between us since there simply was no more space. I looked at Kendall, he was smiling like a devil, and moving his head closer to mine. I moved my head back again and it hit the window. _

_I felt my face get darker as Kendall laughed at me. _

_I lifted my hand against his chest pushing him back, "there's no room on this side." I pretended I hadn't a clue as to what he was doing. _

_He smirked , "you sure are taking your time pushing me away."_

_I realized my hand was still on his chest, I pulled it away quickly and turned back to looking out the window. _

_A few minutes later he placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered random things in my ear. He mainly just whispered about everything we drove past. _

"_Been there, been there, performed there, want to go there.."_

_I pushed his head away and crossed my arms. I looked up at the clock. 7:13 pm. _

_I turned to Kendall, "Has it really been that long since we got on?" I whispered. _

_Kendall looked at the clock and shrugged, "Guess so."_

_Before anymore was said the bus drive announced the next sight we would be passing. I listened carefully, I couldn't believe it. It was only a block or two away from my dads house. I wiggled nervously and turned to Kendall, "Were getting off at the next stop."_

_He gave me a confused look, "This isn't even near ether of our houses."_

My mind snapped back to the present time. Wow, even though I didn't think about it much earlier, Kendal is probably the person, other than Melinda, I spent the most time with. I looked at him as he continued to tell me everything he has been thinking about.

" Yup, if that had never happened I don't think things would've turned out this way. I don't think I would've been the first one to say they fell in love." he fiddled down with his hands.

I smiled to myself, but now that he got me curious about all of his actions I was really curious about that day he came and visited me at my apartment for the first time. (see chapter 40)

He finally looked up at me and smiled. I felt a tug on my 'heart strings', his eyes had stars in them when he looked at me.

I tried my best to ask normally, " So, um, what about that time you visited me at my apartment," I paused, " was there any certain reason for that?"

Kendal stared at me blankly for a few seconds while he remembered the day. After a short time he looked at me and started laughing. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to stop laughing. He didn't, and it started to get on my nerves.

I grabbed his hands but he turned further away from me.

"Kendal!" I clenched my teeth so my voice wouldn't get loud enough for everyone else to hear.

He laughed and finally looked at me, "You really don't want to know why I visited."

I let go of him and folded my arms, "why?"

He smirked and looked away from me again, " for someone as smart as you it seems like you would've guessed it from what I told you that day."

I frowned and sunk myself into my seat. Why wouldn't he just tell me? I don't remember everything little thing, plus he never said any reason as to why he visited that time! I took in a deep breath and glared at him. He finally looked my way again, he slowly reached his hand over and pinched my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and gave him an annoyed look. He grabbed both of my cheeks with his hands and stretched my face out, "Reino, if you frown all the time your face will get stuck like that."

I grabbed his arms and tried to make him let go, my cheeks hurt like heck. "Kendal." I grumbled.

He smiled joyfully and pulled my cheeks out further and laughed, "when you speak you look like a chipmunk!"

I yanked my head back and pushed him away, but his arms were longer than mine so that didn't work.

Luckily for me, even though my cheeks felt like they were going to tear off, a flight attendant approached us.

She cleared her throat loudly and pointed to the lit up sign that read, 'Seat belt'

She looked at me more directly, and almost burst out laughing. Kendal smiled and finally let go of my face.

I growled and put my seat belt on, " I hate you."

Kendal clipped his seat belt on, "Oh, but you looked so cute, like an angry fat chipmunk."

I didn't feel like responding to him since it was just so amusing to him. I stared out the window and ignored him. Which was easy since he was silent until a few minutes went by.

He whispered again, " And about giving me an answer…"

He stopped when I turned over and looked at him. Right now, I wanted to tell him 'no' and call him a total jerk…..but in my heart I wanted to still say yes, even if he was an idiot.

I opened my mouth to tell him this, "Kendal.."

"But." he cute me off and smiled, "Your not aloud to give me an answer for 3 months."

I gave him a very confused look, "3 months, why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Because relationships that last longer, are the ones where the girl has a lot of time to think about things."

I blinked at him stupidly. He really is an idiot. "What if I can already give you an answer now?" I tried to sound teasingly.

He gave a worried smile and shook his head, "If you don't wait the exact 3 months, ill tell everyone everything about you."

I frowned, maybe I really didn't want to tell him yes…I shook my head and went back to looking out the window, then he can wait and if in that time my answer changes from yes, it will be his fault. Plus, I cant argue when he starts blackmailing me again, I might as well think more about it like he said.

The airplane speakers came on and the pilot announced that we were now landing. I always hated this, it made my stomach turn and I got nervous when the plane got closer to the ground. I tried not to show my nervousness, but my hand was gripping the arm rest so tightly my knuckles began to turn white. I stayed turned towards the window, looking as calm as ever; even though I was a wreck on the inside.

Suddenly I felt something covered my tensed up hand. I couldn't look at him, he was just going to laugh and make fun of me for being scared.

To my surprise he leaned next to my ear and whispered, " if your nervous, then close your eyes and imagine something relaxing or fun that makes you forget about it."

I felt another tug on my heart, there he goes again being all nice and sweet. I know for a few seconds I wanted to tell him no, but I cant imagine myself wanting to be with someone other than him. Though I will make him wait 3 months like he asked, since I wont be seeing him for a while anyways and a long distance relationship would suck.

I sighed heavily, he's probably the biggest idiot I know, always playing around with my moods, but everything he did made me fall even more for him. Maybe even the chipmunk think he just did, even though it was totally embarrassing to have that lady laugh at me, and its not something I want him to ever do to me again….but when the person your in love teases you don't you feel like smiling afterwards?

I finally got the courage to look at him. He smiled gently and whispered, " I went because your dad was afraid you and that crazy Melinda chick might be a real thing, and he asked me to find out."

It took me a few seconds before I realized he was answering my question.

I smiled at him and felt warm inside. Kendal smiled back and continued, "And he also has been helping me chase after you, since he said I was a better choice than a girl."

I raised an eyebrow at him, I was a little curious as to how my dad was helping him 'chase after me'.

"So, did he tell you anything?"

He smirked, " He told me a few things, like, your favorite color is pink, your favorite food is apples, you like to do spontaneous things, when you were in fourth grade you sang your first solo in choir, your dream is to follow your father's footsteps in becoming a theater actor…"

I blushed, hearing him say all these things about me felt really embarrassing for some reason. Kendal laughed lightly at my reaction to him knowing all of these things, "Your so cute when your embarrassed." his voice was a faint whisper.

I stared at him, trying not to smile too big. It felt strange and kind of nice thinking that somebody was so interested in me that they would go to such lengths just because they wanted to.

Ugh! I wanted to tell him yes right now, but since it was annoying that he threatened me again he deserves to wait; maybe I'll even find some way to make him wish he didn't tell me to make him wait.

The Pilot soon announced that we had landed, I rolled my eyes at myself, thinking about Kendal eased up my nervousness that used to make me feel sick inside. I peeked at the time on Kendal's phone as we both stood up to exit the plane. It was about 3:00 am. I yawned as I grabbed my carryon bag and waited for everyone in front of me to get off. I looked around at everyone else, half asleep Carlos clung to Logan as they exited the airplane, James and Riley both smiling faces excitedly got up together, My mom carried Skye off as James' dad grabbed two carryon bags off the shelf above their seats. I smiled, it was pretty cool going on vacation with everyone. Even though I always spend so much more time fighting Susan.

Once everyone made it through the check outs, and we got the rest of our luggage, James' dad called for a couple of taxis to pick us up at the main airport entrance. They got here in like no time at all. James' dad, Skye and my mom took the first one. Carlos, Logan and Kendal climbed in the next one. Leaving James, Riley and me.

I smiled awkwardly as I watched the other cars drive away. Riley smiled at James, "I guess you'll be going then."

James smiled and kissed her cheek.

I stared at her confused, "Aren't you riding back with us?"

She shook her head, " I'm waiting for my parents to fly in today, and they flight lands in 15 minutes, so I'm staying here until then."

James smiled at me, "it'll just be me and you sis."

My awkward smiled fell.

James, who had realized what he just said, his smile fell.

Riley's smile fell and she stared at me angrily.

The man in the taxi that was waiting for us to climb in honked the horn. I jumped slightly and waved unnaturally, "See ya."

I hurried into the backseat of the car, this was going to be so awkward. Even though I've gotten over the whole thing with James, and we can act natural around each other when were in a group…..we havent actually been alone at all. Just the two of us. He and I. nobody else….I hope he doesn't say anything stupid.

After a couple minutes James put himself into the car and shut the door before we pulled away.

I focused my attention out the window, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want us to talk.

He stayed silent. It was all going great until the cab driver spoke, " So you two sweet hearts, have great trip on new year?"

James and I both stared at each other, before quickly turning away. My plan was to try my best to ignore the driver's comment, then maybe he wont talk to us; but I guess James had a different idea.

James cleared his throat and laughed, "No, actually this is my sister."

The driver apologized, "Oh, Oh I'm sorry, you both just are so beautiful and look nice together."

I swallowed nervously, I'm beautiful? I know I'm pretty but, beautiful?

I looked over at James, perfect hair, perfect tanned skin, perfect muscular shape…perfect everything.

James smiled at the guy and laughed again. The driver suddenly got excited, "Oh wait! You are boy from t.v. and sing songs on radio!"

James' smile grew bigger and he nodded, "Ya, I am."

The driver tossed a camera back to James, "My daughter is big fan, would you mind taking picture?"

James thought about it, "Sure, Why not?"

He lifted up the camera and smiled, but before he could take to picture the cab driver looked back at me in the rearview mirror, "Sister in the picture too!"

James shrugged and I stared at him oddly. I shook my head and frowned at the two of them.

James tried to convince me to take the picture with him, "C'mon Reino, its for a little girl.."

I turned to the cab driver, "But I'm not famous, why would she want a picture of me?"

The driver smiled at me in the mirror, " My daughter wishes to be beautiful woman, her mother is not around and a picture of a pretty woman will give her someone as a beautiful role model."

I gave him a disbelieving look, his story seemed rehearsed somehow.

James turned to me, "Just one picture?"

I looked back at the pleading drivers face and gave in. I scooted next to James and smiled at the camera. He snapped the picture; and the cab driver waved his hand at us, " Now, take one with your arm around her, and Beautiful girl smile at him pretty, pretty."

I shrugged my shoulders, and James put his arm around my back. I looked at him, "Well, this isn't odd," I joked as we both smiled 'pretty, pretty' into the camera as we took the next one.

The Cab driver smiled as we handed his camera back, "Thank you, my daughter is going to die of happiness!"

James and I laughed. This guy was weird, but if he cared about his daughter, we were happy to help him.

I thought it would be more awkward if I moved back to the other side of the car, than if I just stayed next to him. James took his arm from around me and we started a light conversation.

"So, are you and Riley moving in together soon?'

James nodded, "Ya, the truck is coming by tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

The was a short pause, where we both nodded before James asked, "Are you going home today?"

I forced a smile, " Ya, my roommate is probably going crazy hanging out with only her brothers"

James laughed, " Her brothers are a lot of fun you know?"

I gave a disbelieving look before laughing, "I doubt it."

We both laughed. So maybe wasn't going to be as awkward as I thought it was going to be.

I spoke too soon, our taxi swerved from one side to another so hard, it felt like it was going to flip onto its side. Unfortunately, James and I both, since we were not wearing seatbelts to begin with, we fell down on the back seat. I fell backwards, with him landing on top of me.

My head hurt from being slammed down onto the seat. James face clumsily landed near my neck. I froze for a few seconds, this was terrible. It was like the universe bumped our car to put us in this 'couples' position.

James lifted himself up and held onto his head, "Ouch, That really hurt."

The driver apologized, "I am so sorry, car cut in front of me from this side," He pointed to his left, "then car almost hit me from this side and I almost overcorrect into that lane."

James climbed off of me and each of us sat upright, this time clicking our seat belts around us. I couldn't help but notice now, James's face was a light pink color and he would no longer look my way.

I could feel the blood rushing into my face also, so much for this ride 'not' being awkward.

After we drove the rest of the way in silence. I slept for a few hours at my parents house before leaving for my own home. My mom was a little cautious about me hitting my head when we told them about our taxi suddenly swerving; of course leaving out the awkward part about falling on each other; but after James' dad convinced her I would be fine, I was on my way home.

The entire drive I couldn't get that out of my head. Somehow I feel like that happened on purpose, but that nice middle aged man driving us, apologized so many times, it doesn't seem like it could've been on purpose. Still, sometimes the nicest people are the ones who are hurting you the most….. Not like he was hurting me in any way, but mind went to thoughts about Kendal. I started laughing to myself as I drove, if it had been Kendal and I in the taxi I took with James; I know things would've gone differently. My mind trailed off to its own scenario of how it could've went…

_After everyone got in their taxis leaving only Kendal and I to take the last one. The ride started out quietly, until the driver recognized him from the t.v. _

_The diver pleaded, "Please, my daughter is a huge fan, one picture! Or two picture!"_

_Kendal would smile and nod as he took the camera from him. _

_He smiled and was ready to snap the picture before the driver shook his head and pointed to me, "No, girl in the picture too!"_

_Kendal shrugged and I stared at him oddly before shaking my head, "No way."_

_The driver's voice got louder, "Please my daughter would like a beautiful woman to look up since she has no mother!"_

_I blushed at thought of somebody thinking I'm beautiful. I gave in and scooted closer to Kendal. _

_The driver shook his head, "Put arm around pretty girl!"_

_Kendal smiled devilishly and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. My cheeks turned like pink, but I didn't way anything about it. He snapped the picture as we both smiled. We looked at each other after just as the car swerved throwing us into the position of boy on top of girl. _

_Kendal's face landed next to my neck. I rubbed the small spot on my head where it hurt as I waited for him to get off of me. My face turned red hot as Kendal placed a kiss on my neck. He lifted his head up as the driver began to apologize for hurting us. _

_Kendal's voice sounded normally as he spoke, " oh, its alright, we're okay." _

_His eyes didn't waver from looking into mine. I took in a deep breath as He brought his face closer to mine whispering, "So cute…"_

_His lips slowly touched mine. So soft at the touch as he kissed me. My eyes rolled back into my head as I kissed back. Once of his hands held onto my arm, holding it down, while the other brushed my bangs back. _

_I slowly lifted my free arm and wrapped it around his neck, as our kiss deepened. I could feel his lips smile, and he could feel mine too. _

_Between a kiss he whispered, "Forget the three month wait."_

_I smiled and pulled him closer. My body feeling so hot I could swear I was bursting in flames as he touched me….._

"HONK!"

I snapped my mind back into reality, the car behind me was honking now that the light I had stopped at was green.

I shook my head and my face got all warm. I felt like a creepy stalker, or some kind of pervert. What was I thinking? I sighed, but now I kind of wished things could've gone that way…..


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY! YUP UPLOADING AGAIN, SUDDENLY HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME SO PLEASE ENJOY THESE NEW CHAPTERS OF BIGTIMELOVE!**

**HAHA…SO PSYCH ON YOU GUYS WHO THOUGHT REINO AND KENDAL WERE GOING TO HOOK UP FINALLY! YA, I WAS HOPING THEY WOULD TOO, BUT THEN I WAS LIKE, THIS IS EVEN BETTER CUS REINO HAS A TRICK UP HER SLEAVE! (SPOILER ALERT!) BUT ANYWAYS….I REALLY LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! I GET SUPER EXCITED EVERY TIME I GET A REVIEW….EVEN WHEN I LOOK AT HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED THE CHAPTERS, I FEEL SO LUCKY TO HAVE ALL OF YOU! **

**Announcements!**

**For the winners of my little competition, you three are going to be judges for the kings battle of the bands competition! So you can pm me or comment on whether you thin they should win after each performance they make. And for the special someone who I'm going to add in anyways for always leaving the longest comments ( Lostdaughterofposedian) you are going to be a leader in one of the other bands so if you have any certain songs, you'd like to 'sing' or anything you especially want you character to do, just pm me or leave a comment, but I'd rather a pm so the rest of the readers don't get spoiler alerts when they read the reviews! Thank you!**

**WELL ANYWAYS, THIS REALLY SUCKS…I RECENTLY GOT BRACES ON. : ( SAD, I KNOW. IT FREAKIN HURTS AND I FEEL LIKE SOME KIND OF VAMPIRE WHO HAD TO GET A 'TRAINING BRA' FOR HER TEETH ( YUP, NOW IM TALKING ABOUT VAMPIRES). I CANT EAT ANYTHING. I HAD TO GIVE UP DELICIOUS APPLES, FOR THE NEXT YEAR. MY LIPS HURT, AND EVERYMORNING I WAKE UP, AND MY GUMS GOT STUCK ON THE BRACES SO I HAVE TO PULL THEM OFF! ITS REALLY RETARDED….I KNOW WHAT SOME OF YOU ARE THINKING NOW, YOUR THINKING 'HOLY CRAP, THIS IS SOME STUPID LITTLE KID WRITING THIS STORY!' NOPE, ITS NOT I JUST WAITED A LONG TIME TO GET BRACES. NOW I STINKING WANT TO RIP THEM OFF AND TELL THE ORTHODONTICS, 'hEY DUDE I DECIDED MY TEETH ARE FINE. I'LL JUST BUY 7 CATS THEN IT'LL BE OKAY IF MY TEETH ARE UGLY AND CROOKED"…JKLOL I KNOW IM JUST BEING A BABY ABOUT IT, BUT RIGHT NOW I CANT SLEEP, SO IM WRITING. SO I GUESS ITS KIND OF GOOD FOR YOU GUYS THAT I'M IN PAIN! HAHALOL JUST KIDDING!**

**ANYWAYS….**

**DREAMER1992: THAT WAS SO FAST! HOLY CRAP! SINCE YOU TOTALLY RESPONDED QUICKLY I JUST HAD TO SHOUT OUT TO YOU AGAIN! (PLUS BEFORE THAT LAST CHAPTER, I HAVENT SHOUTED OUT FOR A REALLY LONG TIME) SWEET! I'M A 90'S BABY TOO! THE 90'S WERE A GOOD 10 YEARS! DEFINITELY LOVED BEING A 90'S BABY ALSO!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS AT NICKELODEON.**

**Chapter 53: So much can happen, in so little time.**

**Like any other time I arrived home, Melinda was there waiting like a puppy. She was wearing the baby pink teddy bear sweater I bought her for Christmas. She squealed, hugged and wouldn't let go. That night, since she wouldn't leave me alone we ended up sleeping together in my room. She talked on and on about how things went with her family over the holidays. Apparently it's a holiday tradition for the Kings to have a hot chocolate burping contest, and this year Aaron was named undefeated since it has been 6 years since he started winning. I told her a little bit about my trip to South Dakota, mainly just how I spent most of the time inside watching television or reading….not really wanting to mention anything about Susan, or how I suck at snowboarding. She didn't need to know those things. To finally make her shut up and let me sleep, I promised to go over to her parents house tomorrow and help her brothers with their auditions. The guy who worked for some company, that was going to sponsor 'AXEL'( the name of Melinda's brothers band) for some competition, was going to stop by; and if there wasn't a girl in the band they were out of the competition. **

**The next morning Melinda shook me vigorously, "Wake up!" she shouted right next to my ears. **

**After flying almost all night and then driving all the way home, I was completely tired. I didn't bolt awake, or jump out of the bed. I slapped her hands away and stay laying down, "No, 5 more minutes…."**

**Melinda whined, "Reino, you said you were going to come help me with my brothers!"**

**She gave me another shaking, "PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!"**

**I sighed and opened my eyes, "fine," I mumbled then pointed to her as I got out of bed, "but only because I already promised."**

**Melinda clapped her hands and bounced on the bed, "YAY!"**

**I got up, dressed and we left. **

**Since its California, it wasn't cold here; and since I had just come from a state that felt like a freezer, the sun on my skin felt like summer. **

**As we approached the King residence, the garage door was opened with a line of girls going down the sidewalk, each over dressed as if the guys were serious talent scouts. All five brothers sat in chairs behind a big white table as they let each girl audition. **

**My eyes got wide, seriously who would want to be in a band with those guys? Sloan was the first to notice Melinda and I approaching. He smiled, "Hey Reino! Haven't seen you in a while!"**

**I gave him a small wave as his brothers all looked up at me. Jacob and Jack, nodded their heads. Ethan stared at me oddly before turning to the paper in front of him, "Next is Elaine Wish!"**

**A dark haired girl jumped out of line and smiled. She was pretty, even though her clothes and hairstyle looked like something from the 1970's.**

**Aaron smiled at Melinda, "Get us something to eat baby sister."**

**Melinda nodded and dragged me inside, following orders. We grabbed some pre-made sandwiches off their kitchen counter and Gatorade bottles too. **

**As we walked back outside Aaron stood up and shook his head at 'Elena'. **

"**Elena, your cute and all, but you never leave an impression on people." His voice was cocky. **

**Elena smiled desperately and pointed to her clothes, "But, I stand out! Nobody else here is dressed like this!" she jumped towards the table and grabbed Aarons shoulders, " PLEASE! Let me join the band!"**

**Aaron gave her a disgusted look, before turning towards Jacob and Jack, "Get her."**

**The twins immediately stood up, walked around the table, and dragged the weeping girl away. **

**Aaron sat back down and looked at the next paper in the stack he was holding. **

**Melinda and I walked over to them and set the food on the table. Aaron smiled at Melinda, "Thank you" he turned to me and frowned, "Oh, your back now."**

**I rolled my eyes, I was in too good of a mood to let him bother me. **

**Ethan stood up and announced to the rest of the girls that were waiting for their 'big' audition, **

"**Now, We're going to take a lunch break everyone return in an hour!"**

**Most of the girls, grouped together and smiled as they walked off; while a few more creepy looking ones frowned and glared as they turned away. **

**I turned to the two main king brother, Ethan and Aaron, "Seriously? You guys are holding auditions to replace Chelsea?"**

**Aaron took a bite out of his sandwich, "We need a girl."**

**Sloan, also enjoying their break, smiled, " the producers are sending someone to come check on our bands performance one last time before the 'BANDS/BANDS' competition starts"**

**I sat down on the table and drank from one of the unopened Gatorades, "Why, even though I'm probably like the last one to admit this but, you guys are good enough without a girl. Just show them that."**

**Aaron gave me an annoyed smile, "Yes, but we're not going for 'good enough'," he stood up and looked off to the side to make his words seem more effective, "We're going for AMAZING!"**

**I rolled my eyes and smirked as he sat back down. **

**Sloan smirked at me, "Maybe you should try out?"**

**Aaron, Ethan and I started laughing hysterically. I was laughing at the thought of him thinking I wanted to be in their cute little boy band. Aaron and Ethan I assume are laughing because they either don't think Sloan was serious or they think that's hilarious for me to try out…..**

**I stopped laughing at glared at the two laughing by themselves now.**

**Melinda jumped into a pose, "then I should try out too!" she giggled happily and turned to Aaron, " Then we'll be even more famous because we will all be brothers and sisters!"**

**Aaron and Ethan stopped laughing and crossed their arms as they spoke, "No way!"**

**Melinda frowned, "Why not?! I want to be in the band too!"**

**Just then the twins came back after dragging off Elena. They fist pumped and dusted their hands off, which made me a little curious what happened to her. **

**Melinda dropped to the ground and held onto Aarons feet, "PLEASE BROTHER PLEASE! Let me sing with you guys!"**

**Aaron tried to kick her off, while his brothers laughed at him. I stepped away and laughed too; I kind of missed all the entertainment she brought on. **

"**NO!" Aaron shouted and finally broke free of his little sister. **

**Melinda chased him around the table, "PLEASE!"**

**It was all very fun to watch but after a few times around the table, Jacob and Jack grabbed Melinda by her arms and lifted her feet off the ground. Aaron caught his breath and sighed, "Go lock her in the closet."**

**The twins nodded and carried her off. **

**I shook my head and stopped laughing, I'm guessing she got locked in the closet a lot.**

**After about ten seconds we could hear her screaming from inside the house. **

"**Reino save me! Help somebody!"**

**I laughed, she'll probably be fine. Her brothers would never seriously hurt her…right?**

**Aaron and Ethan started mumbling about how Melinda was doing that every now and then during the auditions. **

**Sloan nodded with them, "She is really going to miss us when we go away."**

**Aaron sighed, " But its not like we could take her with us, she has school, work.."**

**I was confused now, so I cut in, "Work? Melinda has a job?"**

**Ethan glared at me, like he usually does, "Yes, some people have to work for the things they want."**

**I raised an eyebrow, " Are you saying I don't?" his words made me angry, I wasn't some spoiled brat, I was looking for a job too….well I'm supposed to be. I decided it was best to ignore Ethan. **

" **So where does she work?" I asked, hoping they could give me some information of available jobs in the area. **

**Aaron smiled, which was odd, "At the coffee shop where we play, they've been taking on new employers lately."**

**I smiled, "Do they still need people?"**

**They all gave me a strange look, Ethan raised an eyebrow, "YOUR looking for a job?"**

**Aaron answered my question, "Yes they are…"**

**I cut him off, "Great!"**

**I pulled out my phone to check the time, if I hurried maybe they havent already found someone by now. **

**I took off running down the street, the coffee shop was only like a block away, I shouted back to Melinda's brothers, "Tell Melinda ill be right back! And let her out of the closet!"**

**I was way happier now, I just needed to get this job. It was going to be so convenient being able to work near my apartment and school. Plus, working with Melinda would be fun, since she is a very entertaining person. **

**When I got to the Coffee shop, the employee at the register was helpful in giving me a resume and talking to the owner.**

**After about 20 minutes the older Asian man who claimed to own the shop interviewed me. He asked usual questions like, ' have you worked before?'; 'why are you no longer working there?'; what do you expect to gain from this experience?', ect.**

**I was doing great until he asked that last one. I choked back and didn't know how to answer. I couldn't lie and say I've always wanted to work in a coffee shop, I mean who would hire me for some stupid reason like that? Then I remembered something my dad told me , older people usually give in to people who are so desperate they tell you their real reason for wanting the job and swear their a good worker …sounds like it wouldn't work, but its worth the try, right? I really needed a job, even though it didn't have to be here, this is where I wanted to work.**

**I set my hands down on the table and gave my best pleading face, " I don't know! No, I don't plan on working here for very long, but I really need this job! I owe my mom money for Christmas presents, and school is going to be crazy this next semester, but you guys are opened 24 hours a day, I'm sure we can find a few hours for me to work I'm a good worker really!"**

**The old man stared at me skeptically before standing up and turning around. **

**I hung my head, I blew. why did I think that would actually work? Oh well, I tried….**

**The owner turned around and interrupted my thoughts, "Most college students, just want money and good hours."**

**I looked up completely surprised. Holy cow, I think it did work…. Wait, this could be a really nice turn down though. I took in a deep breath and chanted, 'please give me a job, please give me a job…' over and over inside my head. **

**The old man turned around, a glove in his hand. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. **

**He held it out for me to take. **

**Without saying anything I took the gloves and stared at the guy, "Are you giving me a job?" I tried not to sound to hopeful, since I didn't know how this guy was thinking.**

**He smiled and shook his finger in front of me, " I will give you job, because you are going to be famous!"**

**I stared at him, "What are you talking about?"**

**He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a yellow magazine and handed it to me. I grabbed it and read the cover, which read: "James Diamond hustles cab girl!"**

**My eyes bolted open, what the heck was this?! The owner of the coffee shop started shoe-ing me out the door. **

"**Come in at 8:00 pm tonight and I will start you on work."**

**I shook the magazine in his face, "Wait! Where did you get this? This isn't like a real magazine is it?"**

**He smiled and shoved me out the door, " It is Magazine that got dropped off this morning with mail."**

**With that he shut the door. I felt my heart beating a thousand times faster, that cab driver did seem fishy! I was starting to boil over, this looked so scandalous what of Kendal had seen this?! What was I going to do?!**

**_Meanwhile back in Hollywood, with James P.O.V._**

**I got to work like any other day. Even though my arms were sore from all the box lifting I did yesterday night. Who knew moving was such a pain? Even though I didn't have that many things at my parents house.**

**I walked into Gustavo's office. Kendal, Logan and Carlos were already in there which was odd. **

**When I entered the room they all looked up at me. Kendal looked at me skeptically. Gustavo and Kelli both threw down magazines that were identical. **

**Gustavo did not look happy, "Would you mind telling me why you were behaving so sketchy with YOUR STEP-SISTER?"**

**I raised a confused eyebrow and turned to Kelli, "Translation?"**

**Kelli sighed and held up the magazine, " THE IT, has pictures and an article about a very interesting cab ride you took yesterday."**

**I grabbed the magazine my eyes widening at the headline, 'James Hustles Cab Girl'. **

**I opened up to the article and read it aloud, " Yesterday as big time rush's James Diamond arrived home from a Christmas slash new years vacation he wasn't alone. A mysterious, yet very beautiful, woman was seen with him."**

**I paused and looked at everyone before continuing, " Maybe they are just friends? Definitely not 'just friends' while only half through the ride, he practically attacked her in the back seat where laughing and exasperating actions took place."**

**After that they had the few pictures we had took on the cab drivers camera. The first on was where I had my arm around Reino. The second was me lying on top of her in the back seat, it really did look like we were 'getting busy'. **

**I swallowed nervously, I knew something was off with that cab driver, especially the odd swerve he made that put us in that position. I looked at my best friend, Kendal, even though this was going to be hard to explain, the pictures were making sure of that, will he believe me?**

**My thoughts froze, there's no way Riley wasn't going to see this, would she believe me?**

**Gustavo and Kelli stared at me angrily. **

**Gustavo stood up from his desk and walked around the room, "I don't know exactly what went through your head when I said go out and mingle," He started shouting, "BUT I DIDN'T MEAN WITH MORE THAN ONE GIRL AT A TIME!"**

**Kelli patted his shoulder and walked over to me, forcing a smile, "I'm sure you have a good explanation,"**

**She grabbed my shirt and her eye twitched, "RIGHT?" her voice sounded like she wanted to kill me. **

**I shook my head, I was just as upset about this article as they were, "YES! I do have an explanation! This is not even what happened!"**

**Kelli backed off of me and they all waited for me to explain myself, " The cab driver, he tricked us and then he swerved and we," I pointed to the worst picture of them all, "Ended up in that pose."**

**They all raised there eyebrows still not believing me. **

**I sighed as I started telling them everything in detail…**

**After what felt like hours they finally all nodded and understood my story. **

**Kendal seemed the most relieved, which made me curious if he finally made a real pass at her, and more interestingly did she say yes?**

**Gustavo was still upset out of everyone, "Even if that's how it happened, the media is already all over you and her, nobody else is going to believe that."**

**Kelli tapped her chin before an idea popped into her head, "But, not unless he tells them he already broke up with that…." She looked at me for the name. **

**I mumbled, "Riley."**

**She snapped her fingers and turned to Gustavo, " he just needs to announce that he broke up with her a while ago and he is now dating this new girl, then this whole things will blow over in a week or two."**

**Gustavo nodded and smiled at her, "Best idea I ever had. Get on it and book him an interview ASAP"**

**Carlos and Logan turned to Kendal, "What do you suppose is happening to Reino right now?"**

**Kendal shrugged his shoulders, "I'd assume somebody recognized her and now she is being chased by crazy people.."**

**The guys all nodded. I blinked at them before turning back to Gustavo, "Wait, but that doesn't work, because I havent broken up with Riley."**

**Gustavo sighed and shook his head, " James, relationships don't last forever, grow a pair, AND DUMP HER!"**

**I crossed my arms and stood my ground, "I refuse."**

**Kelli hit Gustavo's arm and turned to me, "Just explain to her what really happened and tell her what you have to do."**

**I sighed, with the media in my face like this its probably the best thing to do so it will blow over, "I'll talk with Riley and let you know tomorrow."**

**With that taken care of, Gustavo put us to work. Before I talked to Riley, I needed to call Reino. If I was going to announce that I was 'dating' her I should get her permission before lying to the entire world. **

**Ugh, sometimes I really wished I could get some privacy; and how stupid was I for believing that cab driver about the photos for his daughter? I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, the ride between just the two of us was just so awkward he caught us off guard.**

**_back in Sacramento where Reino is now in her worst nightmare_**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran down the street with a mob of girls chasing me. **

**I feared of going to my own apartment, since they would see where I lived; so I ran to the King's house. Hoping they'd help me out. **

**The auditions were now continuing again, but everyone's attention turned to me as I came running up to them. **

**Aaron stood up and shouted, "What did you do?!"**

**I waved my arms as I neared their house, "HELP ME!"**

**I could hear the enormous mob's feet getting closer to me. **

**I screamed with my last talking breath, "shut the garage!"**

**All the king boys, and Melinda stepped inside their garage and they hit the button to shut their garage door. **

**It was closing faster than I thought it would. I was almost there, but the door was already half closed. **

**I screamed as my legs hurt from running so far for so long. I felt a hand almost grab hold of my shirt. I gritted my teeth and pushed forward until I rolled on the ground and right under the garage door before it closed. **

**I lay there breathing deeply, as Sloan grabbed the magazine I was holding onto. Since they knew James really was my brother, they'd help me right?**

**Sloan, Ethan, Jacob, Jack, Melinda, and Aaron all read through the article while I caught my breath. **

**The mob of girls, stood outside and shouted things like, 'Come out!' "We want to know the truth"**

'**please say this is true'**

**The King siblings all looked down at me. **

**Still unable to fully breath normal again I forced out the words, "please help me."**

**Aaron smirked and raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at his brothers. A smirk growing on each of their faces. **

**I could feel the fear growing in my stomach, but I couldn't talk and had no idea how I was going to get out of this. **


	55. Chapter 55

**I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN BIG TIME RUSH. CREDIT GOES TO THOSE WHO OWN IT. ANYTHING I USE THAT IS THERES, OR FROM THE NICKELODEON T.V. SHOW 'BIG TIME RUSH' IS NOT MINE.**

**Chapter 54: terrible reactions.**

**(Reino's P.O.V.)**

**I sat on the couch anxiously. What was I going to do? After only two hours of hiding out at the King residence, somebody called the news station, which was now on the front lawn waiting for someone to exit the house. **

**Ethan sat across from me, " Make her get rid of them, its her fault for doing scandalous things with her brother."**

**I glared at him, "I didn't do anything! They turned the story upside down!"**

**None of them believed me, except Melinda. They all believe the article, it wouldn't have been so convincing, except they have those pictures that make James and I look like a couple. Seriously how was I so dumb, agreeing to take a picture just because some old cab driver batted his eyes and told me a somewhat sad story? I think I might be decreasing my intelligence…**

**Aaron paced back and forth, tapping his fore-finger against his chin as he thought of a plan. **

**Jacob and Jack were completely carefree, every few minutes they'd got outside, flirt with girls until they got their phone numbers, then come back in and 'rate' them. Shallow, right? Yup, they wrote down the list of girls and rated them on looks, how their voice sounded when they spoke, how their voice sounded when they sang, and how much sex appeal they though they had.**

**I rolled my eyes as they smiled devilishly and got ready to go back out, to make another list. **

**Melinda sat next to me and sighed, " That's so mean that they would lie about you Reino," she suddenly smiled enormously, "But look on the bright side!"**

**I raised my eyebrows at her, "Which is?"**

**She held up the magazine that had printed such a terrible article about James and I, "My brothers have been trying to get famous for a few years, but you did it in one night!" She laughed and poured through the magazine again. **

**I shook my head, this wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. Especially since I was now fearing the next time I see Kendal. I wanted to call him and explain everything, but we weren't dating so that would be kind of weird if I explained myself to him; but then what was he thinking right now? Was he reading this and thinking its true? Or did James come clean and tell them the truth already? And not like its any of my business, but what is Riley going to do? **

**My phone suddenly buzzed, I stood up and answered it. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Reino." it was James. **

**I walked out of the room and upstairs into the bathroom. **

**I let out a deep breath, "You've seen it too right?"**

"**Ya, and I need to ask you something about this whole," He paused, "…this whole story."**

"**Okay, do you have some way to get this to blow over?" I really was hoping he had something, that way I could get rid of those crazy big time rush fans.**

**James sighed heavily, " I have an interview about the article tomorrow at noon on the 'HELLO KELLY' show where Gustavo and the head of the record company all want me to announce that I broke up with Riley and have been dating you for a while now."**

**I shook my head, I didn't want him to have to announce something fake, plus I think our parents are probably going to flip when they hear/see the story, "Or?"**

"**Or," James finished, " I get labeled as a cheating jerk, your named as a slutty cab girl, Riley may or may not brake up with me; and the paparazzi don't leave either of us alone for a while or until we give them a good story."**

**Honestly, it is weird thinking that James is really asking me to 'Fake' date him. **

**I thought about it, "Why cant you just go on tv and say that we really are brother and sister?"**

**James laughed a little, "Have you even looked at the pictures they printed of us? Nobody will believe that."**

**I frowned, "ya, but were 'step' siblings that could work couldn't it?"**

**James apologized, "I'm sorry Reino, but it really is the only way to get the story to die down quickly."**

**I felt weird inside and got nervous when I spoke again, " Okay….hey does Kendal happen to be there?"**

**James cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ya, hold on.."**

**I could hear mumbled voices, and him moving around the room he was in. I took in a few deep breaths as I thought about what I wanted to tell Kendal. **

**A familiar voice finally spoke, "Hello?"**

'**here I go' I told myself as I spoke, "Hey, so did um…"**

**Kendal cut me off, "Hold on, I'm getting into a more private room."**

"**Okay." I mumbled nervously. Ugh, why did I even ask to talk to him, what was I suppose to say? I'm sorry? But that would be weird if I apologized to a guy im not even dating…sometimes I wonder out of all the lonely dad's my mom could've have married, why did it have to be James' father?**

**After a few minutes I heard Kendal shut a door right before speaking to me again, "So… why did you want to talk to me?"**

" **I-I-I-I…" I closed my eyes, great now im stuttering. **

**Kendal laughed at me, "Reino, James already told us what happened."**

**I felt stupid for being nervous about how Kendal was going to react to the article. **

"**Oh, so then you already know whats going to happen tomorrow, with James and the article…and me?"**

**I could hear Kendal smiling when he spoke, "Wait! Were you scared of how I was going to react?!"**

**My face turned red and I bit my tongue, "No."**

**He laughed loudly, " Liar! You so were!" he sounded like his laughing was forced**

**I felt like terrible for something like this happened, especially right after he tells me he'll wait for an answer to his 'confession'.**

"**Kendal, are you sure your okay with this?"**

**He immediately stopped laughing and the line went completely silent. I felt sad and cold inside. **

**Kendal mumbled, "Its what you got to do, besides its just pretend."**

**I frowned, he really was upset, "Kend.."**

**I got cut off when he hung up on me. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my phone angrily. **

"**UGH!" I shouted before placing my hands on the sides of my head. I was so mad at everything right now. Out of all the things that could've happened, why this? Why now? And why did it have to happen to me" just when things were starting to go how I wanted them to. Its like the universe wants me to be swamped with worries and problems…**

**And just as I thought this, Aaron , Ethan and Sloan appeared in the bathroom doorway; devil grins plastered across theirs faces. **

**I didn't have enough energy to follow their plans now, even though it probably wasn't that great….**

**Aaron crossed his arms and turned towards Ethan, "You know, Melinda has some interesting things to say sometimes."**

**Ethan nodded and turned to Sloan, " some people wouldn't believe the things that girl says sometimes."**

**Sloan nodded, then they all smiled at me, " But one thing Melinda doesn't even sometimes do. She NEVER lies."**

**I didn't catch on to whatever it was they were getting at, probably because they thought it was fun to try and make you nervous. Which wasn't exactly anything they could do to me right now. **

**I pushed past them in the doorway, "Just get to the point already."**

**I took the first step down their staircase. **

**Aaron's voice was far too happy when he spoke, " You're a professional singer."**

**I froze in my footsteps, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse for me. **

**Ethan spoke next, "We will help you if you agree to help us."**

**I swallowed nervously, before I agree to anything I was defiantly going to have to hear their plan before I agreed. " you trying to make me be apart of your band?"**

**I turned around to face them, a disbelieving look across my face. **

**Sloan shook his head, "No, we just want you to try out and accept if you win."**

**I looked at each boy before thinking more about it, " And how do you plan on helping me exactly?"**

**Aaron exchanged a seriously scary smile with his brothers next to him. I felt a cold wind pass by me, yup whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be any good. **

**_James P.O.V._**

**At lunch I called my mom and dad about the article that was printed this morning. They were more confused than upset, but they were also very understanding; they listened to what I had to say and believed me. It was such a relief, but I was dreading returning to my and Riley's apartment tonight. I tried calling her every chance I got today, but she refused to answer. **

**I sighed a I twisted my house key into the lock and entered. I hope she can be understanding about this, who knows, maybe she didn't even see it yet and I'll get the chance to explain before she can get upset. I flipped the lights on and threw my jacket on our small kitchen table. I looked around, she wasn't here. **

"**Riley?" I hoped that she would just appear out of nowhere and smile at me. My voice echoed through the apartment. My head dropped and I sat down on the couch. As soon as she walked through that door I'm going to do whatever I can to make her forgive me. **

**After about an hour I decided to make some food for dinner, it was almost 9:30 p.m. maybe Riley was at school late; she'll be completely starved when she gets here. **

**Around 11:00 p.m. I went into the bathroom to take a shower, I had to get up extra early tomorrow so I could meet with Griffin and Gustavo about what they wanted me to say tomorrow at the interview. When I look at the mirror an envelope was taped to the mirror. I felt like my heart and stomach fell to the floor as I opened the envelope….**

**It read…**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: it just keeps getting worse

James P.O.V.

I felt like my heart and stomach fell to the floor as I opened the envelope….

It read:

_James, _

_I'm sorry. I saw the article this morning at school. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do when you tried calling, so I wont answer you. When I saw the pictures of you and Reino I wanted to die. Maybe you have some explanation, that is true for all of this. But I cant stay with you any more. Its not about whether or not that article is true, or what really happened. From the beginning I honestly didn't think you would've kept me around this long. That morning in London, I heard when Carlos and Logan were talking about how you all thought I looked like her. (I don't see it). I knew that but I still wanted to be with you. I do love you, and I know you love me to…but I can never hold your heart completely. I realize now the only reason you started dating me back in London was because you were lonely. You missed her. I started my relationship with you because I thought maybe I could change that; maybe I could make you miss me that way. I don't think you were lying when you said you wanted to move in with me, or when you tell me you love me; but I want to be able to find someone I can spend the rest of my life with. I talked to the school advisors today and my parents are paying the fees for me to transfer to a college in London. I can get you the money to buy out the lease on our apartment, I would hate it if I made you take care of all those trivial things that you did for me. I hate that I'm breaking up with you in a letter, but I couldn't face you. I knew if I spoke with you I wouldn't be able to go. I would believe anything you say and keep on being beside you. But I see that you still love her, maybe you always will…. You only broke up with her because its hard to keep a relationship going when two people are across the world from each other. I think you owe it to yourself to spend a little time alone with her. I can tell by the way you act around each other that there are still lingering feelings on your side. As one last request I want you to talk to her. If you decide that you don't want to give it a real try with her, then that's fine; but I wont be waiting for you. As much as I want to, I don't think I can be involved with someone that will always be in love with someone else. Maybe someday if we were really meant to be together, I'll come back and find you. You always have a piece of my heart and I hope everything turns out for the best. _

_Love, _

_RILEY_

I set the paper down on the bathroom counter. I was so angry and frustrated. 'How could she do this?! Its just some stupid article!…..'

I felt my eyes water lightly, weren't we stronger than this?…. I let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the floor. I felt the most upset with myself. Everything Riley wrote was true. From the beginning until now. I pretended it wasn't but she was smarter than that.

This was horrible, Riley is gone and tomorrow I get to lie on television even though that's not what I want to do to Reino. I don't want to date her either. She doesn't love me like that anymore, I can see it; and I can see how its getting on Kendal's nerves that the company wants me to lie…I just cant do that to them. He's my best friend and she's my sister, how can I fix this without getting fired?

As if some kind of telepathic communication was speaking between me and a a good friend…. My phone buzzed. I opened up a text from Reino.

R: Hey, I think we have a plan but I need you to come down to Sacramento.

I felt completely relived as I sent a quick 'ok', and ran out the door.

I sighed and turned to the King boys as I finished texting James, "Okay, he's coming."

Aaron smiled and nodded slowly, "Now we wait for him to get here."

Ethan nodded and peeked out the window, where news people were still waiting on their lawn for me to come out, "So in approximately an hour and a half until we set the people straight."

Sloan gave me an odd look, " And your really going to agree to trying out for being in our band?"

Jacob and Jack looked at me too, "YA." Jacob was curious.

Jack leaned closer to me as I sat on their couch, " Ya, what if you win, you have to accept. That was the agreement if we helped you out."

Aaron shook his head and laughed, "As if she'd actually win!"

All his brothers ,other than Ethan, raised their eyebrows at him.

He threw his arms up in confusion, "You don't actually think I really want her in the band?"

Melinda walked into the room after hearing that. She smiled at him and slightly tilted her head, "But Reino has an amazing voice."

I frowned at her, I wasn't exactly happy that she was telling someone, but on the other hand I couldn't stay upset with her.

Jacob and Jack sighed, "Dude, then why did you want her to audition?" their voices creepily in perfect sync.

Ethan answered for Aaron, "So he could reject her shamelessly ,since she pisses him off, without making Melinda upset for not letting her try."

Melinda raised her hand and wiggled in her seat excitedly while she waited for Aaron to 'call' on her.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Melinda?"

She giggled as she put her hand down and smiled, "Well, if you don't pick Reino can I audition?!"

Ethan sat her down on the couch, "Melinda," she nodded and waited for him to continue, " you cant sing!"

I rolled my eyes, " C'mon, be nicer to her than that."

Aaron shook his head, "Oh we tried, and want to know what happens when we arent even more mean than this?"

Before I could ask, Melinda closed her eyes tight and started singing…

_Somewhere over the rain-bow!_

_Skys are clear!_

Jacob and Jack nodded to each other her before grabbing her, covering her mouth and dragging her off somewhere. I would defend her, but maybe it was best to get her out. Her singing wasn't the worst I've ever heard….okay, she wasn't good at all. It was like she shouted and whined at the same time, something you cant imagine the sound until you heard it. I love Melinda, but woah…..

I sighed, remembering some mystery girl that was some friend of the guys' that was suppose to come help us with our plan. "Aaron, when is your so called friend coming?"

As if me asking was some kind of magic we heard the reporters outside start to make more noise, just before there was a knock on the door.

Aaron smiled at me as he answered the door, pulling in a very stylish girl in and slamming the door on the reporters. She wasn't girly stylish, it was more like rocker stylish. Her shredded jeans, blonde and pink hair and leather jacket gave her a very interesting look. I admired her fashion choice, they really suited her and the way she talked.

She smiled, "Woah, that is some serious crap out there!"

Ethan smiled and waved to her lightly, "Hey DOP."

Aaron made an innocent smile, "Aw, I'm so glad you came to help me."

The girl laughed sarcastically and grabbed his ear before instantly glaring at him, " You wish. I'm here for my band."

I was really confused now, was she going to be in THIS band? And her name was DOP? What the heck?

She noticed my confusion and stepped over to me, "Wow, cab girl in the flesh, nice touch on getting one of those big time rush hotties!"

I frowned, maybe I wasn't going to like this girl.

She laughed again, before jumping over the back of the couch, landing next to me, " I'm teasing! I know the story is fake, that's why I'm here."

"Oh." I mumbled, still a little confused…

Jacob and Jack returned with a more behaved Melinda. Once the two girls saw each other they shouted and hugged.

Now, I was even more confused. I never thought I would meet another girl that got along with Melinda.

Sloan noticed my even more confused face and explained everything.

"This DOP, she's a lead singer for another band were going to be competing against. The only reason she agreed to help was so she could put in a few words about her band while she's on the news. And another thing, we actually don't know her real name."

I raised my eyebrow at him as he continued, " She's known as the 'Lost Daughter of Poseidon' but for short we say DOP."

I stared at the rocker-girl. She's actually has a kind of cool back round , now that I'm not confused. Her name is pretty cool, even her nickname is fun to say. DOP….DOP..… okay, focus brain. Sometimes I think I've just gotten dumber…

I stared as Melinda and DOP stopped hugging and whispering about the article.

"But their friends?" I pointed to the two of them.

Jacob and Jack answered for Sloan.

"No," Jack started.

"they are both Big Time Rush fans, so they don't actually do anything together unless it involves that." Jacob shrugged.

Jack added, "But they did try hanging out once when it didn't involve btr, it didn't go very well so they keep it to a minimum."

"Oh."

DOP and Melinda turned to me. DOP smiled and looked very excited, "SO, Aaron told me a few things over the phone earlier, but why don't you just go out with him? He's totally hot, and those pictures are very convincing!"

I smiled a little, "He's actually my uh, step- brother." I had to force the words out, if I was going to try and convince everyone about the relationship I really have with James I needed to practice saying it so it sounded naturally.

Thankfully this girl didn't care how unbelievable my voice sounded.

"SHUT UP!" DOP slapped her knee and shook her head, "NO Freaking way! I mean when I heard his dad got remarried I never heard anything about any siblings!"

I smiled a little more, this girl was actually kind of like Melinda. She got excited so quickly, she is expressing her thoughts, and asking a lot of questions….the only thing Melinda does more is getting clingy when she's happy.

I shrugged, "Actually I asked them not to announce it, and we've just kept it secret."

DOP's expression changed so quickly with each of them very obvious with what she was thinking. She gave me a look that said, 'why' and 'your weird'. "you should explain why you wanted that, or I'll force it out of you."

Sloan mumbled, " Be careful she bites."

My eyes went wide and I didn't even want to satisfy my curiosity about what must have happened between them.

By the time we were all further acquainted James finally arrived.

It took a bit of work for him to get inside, but he finally made it.

Aaron exclaimed his little plan to him. It wasn't a bad plan, it just felt a little, I don't know cliché.

James nodded after hearing it all, I could tell he was still a little skeptical about whether he actually wanted to go through with it. " And you all really think they'll buy this?"

DOP smiled, "Nope! But either way I get to advertise for free!" she gave him a thumbs up and winked.

I laughed at how blunt she was. Yup, definitely think I could get along with this girl. Also, definitely know why she can get along with Melinda. Normally I would have thought someone who gave thumbs up was weird, but when this girl did it, it was actually cute and cool at the same time. Strange, I know….

Sloan peeked through the window, "Hey guys…."

Everyone turned towards him, "Any reason why the news crew is leaving, even though James just got here?"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at the same time, before dashing out the front door.

Aaron and DOP looked the most desperate,

"WAIT! WE HAVE A STORY FOR YOU HERE!"

"YA! COME BACK!"

None of them looked back at us. DOP looked at me confused before her phone buzzed. Her eyes practically fell out of her head, but before she could say anything Melinda's phone buzzed and she reacted the same way before they both shouted, "CHANNEL 7, NOW!"

James pointed to me and gave a confused look. I shook my head and shrugged, I hadn't done anything. We all went back in and watched the news broadcast DOP had turned on.

Everyone was silent, as the blonde lady reporting the 'Hollywood news' smiled too happily.

" _Tonight, we have two very special guests joining us for the Hollywood minute ;who are clearing up 'what really happened' in what some people are calling a very exotic cab ride."_

Next to her on the screen it showed the pictures from the cab ride. I was very interested in who they got. James and I were both here…so who was it?

James whispered to me as he watched, " Just a hunch, but I think it might be someone from Rocque Records…"

I stared at the television, please don't be, please don't be someone from there….I don't want that announcement made!

To my surprise the people they showed, were so unexpected…

The blonde host announced her guests_:_

" _Mr. and Mrs. Diamond are here to tell us what really happened!"_

My mom smiled as she sat next to James' dad… I did not expect this, and what exactly are they going to announce?

James' dad smiled sweetly as the host addressed the first question.

"_I spoke with you two earlier, and your both in your second marriages."_

They both nodded. The blonde lady pointed to each parent, " _James is your son, and the mysterious girl is your daughter?"_

They both nodded, _"Yes, that's right."_

My mom smiled kindly, _" When I remarried, which was to Mr. Diamond, my daughter asked me not to change her last name and also not to announce anything about her."_

The host nodded, before turning on a screen near them and showing the only picture that looked scandalous, "_but they are only step siblings," _she pointed to the photo, "_ and this is some very convincing footage of them being a couple, you don't think that maybe sparks flew between the two?"_

James dad shook his head.

The host looked at the picture then back to my parents, she looked a little confused, _"Can you tell us all why you don't think this is true?"_

James dad sat up straight and cleared his throat, "_ James came to us this morning and explained everything, he said the only way they even took the other photos was because the cab driver had asked them to take a few for his daughter."_

I sighed, this was going to be a total disaster, no matter how that story is said nobody else was going to believe it.

The host was skeptical and smiling evilly, "_ and what about this very sketchy picture, did he have an explanation for this one?"_

James dad continued, " _Ya, he said after they handed the camera back, the cab driver swerved back and forth a couple of times, since neither of them wore their seat belts and were already close on the seat they ended up falling into that pose."_

The hostess laughed and shook her head, "_and you two actually believed him?"_

My mom frowned and rolled her eyes, "_ believe it or not people like you cant always be right. Rumors are going to fly all around when your in the entertainment business and trusting such an unbelievable story does not make you an idiot."_

_I laughed with everyone else in the room watching the broadcast with me. DOP held her hand up, "High five for you mom!" I slapped her hand and turned back to the broadcasting._

_The host on the show forced a smile before they broke for let my parents go and they broke for commercial. _

_James blinked at the t.v. not believing what he just saw, "That was probably the strangest short interview I ever saw…."_

_Sloan looked kind of dazed, " You guys have some trusting parents."_

_Jacob and Jack looked at DOP and Melinda oddly, Jack starting, "Why did only their phones tell them where to look?"_

_Jacob nodded and pointed at James and I, " It was about you two, but nobody let you guys know your parents were going to announce it…"_

_James and I looked at each other before turning to the two girls in question. _

_Melinda smiled, "Well…."_

_DOP cut her off, " We're members of the big time rush exclusive top members club, we get texts and emails anytime something like this happens."_

_James stared at the girl oddly, " I never thought you'd be a fan…" he was mainly confused by her liking them because of the way she dressed. _

_DOP smiled, " Shut up, your making me blush!" she punched his arm. When he thought no one was looking James mouthed an 'ouch' and rubbed the spot she hit him. It got quiet before James' phone rang. _

_He looked at the caller ID, turning to me before answering, " Its dad." he answered it as he walked back outside. _

_Ethan had been silent up until now, he elbowed Aaron softly, " So, now here's a question does Reino still have to audition?"_

_Aaron thought about it. _

_Sloan shrugged his shoulders, " I'm curious about how she sounds."_

_Jacob smiled at Jack, " it could be interesting.."_

_Jack grinned devilishly, " or extraordinary.."_

_Aaron stared at me. _

_DOP turned to Melinda, "She wants to be in their band?"_

_Melinda shook her head, "No, but I want her to be."_

_DOP rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Take it from me, these guys are horrible, if you have real talent you don't need them to achieve your dream."_

_I shrugged my shoulders, " ya, that's not my dream, either; and since they didn't actually do anything, there's no way I'm going to try out."_

_DOP looked at Aaron, "Looks like I'm not needed anymore," she turned to me, "And when he thinks for that long without talking, usually something bad will happen to you soon, so I'm going to head out."_

_I smiled and she ran out the door. Seriously, since I moved to Sacramento, I haven't met one person I thought was normal…ish. But I was curious about her. She was funny , cool, and pretty nice but how did she sound when she sang? Hmm…. Im kind of looking forward to hearing her someday. _

_James came back into the house and smiled awkwardly, "So, mom and dad said they talked with _

_Gustavo and said they would rather announce that were really siblings than let me lie tomorrow, so my interview is canceled."_

_I nodded and gave a small smile, "okay."_

_Sloan stood up and looked at me, " 'Okay?' that's all you have to say?"_

_I turned around and stared at him, I blinked at him a few times in disbelief. Oh, what could it be now…_

_Sloan pointed to James, " He didn't even care! He was completely ready to just lie even though it was going to hurt you, and his girlfriend!"_

_I noticed James looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart and his murderer was twisting the knife. _

_Ethan put his hand on Sloan's shoulder, " Its not our business."_

_Sloan shook his head and glared at his brother, "It is MY business! He cant just treat my sister like that!"_

_Aaron snapped out of whatever trance he was in and stared up at the two of them, " Sloan that enough."_

_Sloan stared back at Aaron, taking a few breathes before calming down and turning back to James, " You should probably go."_

_James looked at me, as if I could explain what just happened. I shrugged my shoulders before he walked out the door. I felt bad that he was leaving after having someone yell at him. _

_After his car pulled away my phone buzzed. _

_I opened up the text James had just sent me. _

_J: Reino, I'm going to head over to your apartment; we need to talk._

_I gulped and put my phone away. This is one dramatic night, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. _

_Sloan was taken upstairs by Jacob and Jack. The mood was so serious, I never would have thought Sloan could be upset like that. I know I promised him we could 'be' like brother and sister….but its not like I really was; I wonder what made him so upset, he wouldn't get so angry over something like this. It had to be something else. What though?_

_Aaron smiled at me, " He'll be fine, but speaking of other things…"_

_I know, here it comes…._

"…_you will try out for the band. If Melinda is right about you being a pro, and you do agree to be in the band; I'll forget about that day you owe me."_

_I stared at him confused about what he was trying to say. _

_He rolled his eyes, and broke the words down for me, " Remember when you agreed to be each of our slaves for one day, I never cashed mine in, and if I say your in the band and you don't fight it, I'll forget you owe me."_

_I thought about it. I had completely forgot about that. I shivered at the thoughts of him making me do horrible things….he was pure evil. But on the other hand, it would be completely miserable to be in their band. I would rather be a slave for a day than I band member for eternity._

_I smirked, " If you ever get the chance to hear my voice, then that will be my audition."_

_He grew a smirk of his own, " So its now a challenge?"_

_I felt a little less down joking around like this, " As if you'll get the chance."_

_He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth sarcastically, "Ah."_

_I shook my head, before Melinda appeared from wherever she went to. "Reino, I'm tired." she rubbed her eyes and yawned like a little baby. _

_I looked at her and smiled softly. Someday I know I'll feel this when im around Skye. Melinda grabbed my arm and barely kept her eyes open. I felt like an adult when I was around her. It felt good. _

_I blinked and realized it was probably weird if I stared at her like that. _

_I looked up at Aaron, he was staring at me and snapped out of it too. Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Go home Reino, and take that girl with you."_

_He grabbed Aarons arm and tugged him until they both headed upstairs to bed. _

_I grabbed Melinda and propped her up by putting my arm around her waist. She was a little kid, she'll have to grow up someday. _

_I practically carried her all the way down the street. I would've drove my car if I had known this was going to happen. I took in a deep breath when I saw James' car. What exactly did he want to talk about? My mind went blank, did I do something? Or did he? _

_When he saw I was carrying Melinda, he climbed out of his car and took her from me. No words were exchanged between the two of us. I didn't really make eye contact either. It felt a little odd being alone again, especially since the last time was the taxi ride the other day. I looked around before going inside the building. There were no reporters, people or animals of any kind around. I felt at ease as I followed James up the four flights of stairs that led to my apartment. _

_After Melinda was put to bed, James and I sat down on the sofa awkwardly. I waited for him to speak first, he was the one who said we needed to talk. He sat there, thinking intensely before finally speaking. _

" _When I first saw the article I tried to call Riley." He looked up at me, our eyes locked, " but she wouldn't answer."_

_It hit me, Riley left him over this. I started to think it was kind of my fault. _

_James continued, " she left me this letter." He pulled out a crumble up paper from his pocket and handed it to me. _

_I looked at the paper before looked back up at him, " I cant read this, its for.."_

_He cut me off, " I want you to."_

_I sighed and began reading the letter. As I read it, I felt like crap. It said that James still cared about me in that way. That the only reason he even talked to her was because he thought she was me. What if all of this is true? I dug deep into my heart, was I truly over him? Or is this another chance we're giving to see of we can mend what was broke?_


	57. Chapter 57

**SO….. I LEFT SOME REALLY MEAN CLIFFHANGERS ON THE PAST 2 CHAPTERS, SORRY! BUT THEN HALF OF ME SAYS muhahahhahahahahhah! LOL ANYWAYS PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT, AND CHECK OUT ALL THE MUSIC I USE IN THIS STORY, I TRY MY BEST TO GET SOME GOOD SONGS THAT FIT WITH THE STORY, AND I HAVE SOME REALLY RECOGNIZABLE ONES COMING SOON!**

**DISCLAIMER: HAVENT DONE ONE OF THESE IN A WHILE BUT…..I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. CREDIT GOES TO ( WHO EVER OWNS THE TV SHOW AND TITLE, DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW SPECIFICALLY). I JUST REALLY LOVE THOSE FOUR AMAZING GUYS, AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS CHECKING OUT THEIR NEWS SONGS FROM ALBUM THREE! ITS CALLED 24/SEVEN! ITS PRETTY EPIC SO FAR!**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TIPS I USED FOR ACTING IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY WERE WRITTEN BY jack tracey AND PUBLISHED BY ENZINE ARTICLES. **

**THE FIRST ONE THOUGH CAME FROM WRITTEN BY brian sack.**

**Nor, do I own the song, Hold on til the night by greyson chance. (he's such a cute kid, I wish he was older than me!) ALSO THE SONG 'LOST AND FOUND' FROM THE SHOW ALICE UPSIDE DOWN, SUNG BY ALYSON STONER.**

**ANYWAYS…..**

Chapter 56: Truly, Madly, Deeply.

I slowly looked up at James after I finished reading the letter. I had to confirm this, otherwise I'd never know for sure.

My voice was so quiet when I spoke, I was fearing the answer he could give, " James?"

It felt like time was moving so slowly and the world was stopping. James looked at me, his beautiful glass- looking eyes stared at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared and waited for me to continue.

I swallowed, feeling nervous. We should have talked this through sooner, but everything just happened all at the wrong time; and we never really got to see if there was something 'real' about us. My mind jumped, but what about Kendal? An image of the blonde goof popped into my head, my heart felt like it had sped up. When I thought about how in a few short months I could go out with him, how I could tease him, and how I hoped someday he would get me back for that 'joke' I played on him so long ago…..I was excited for the near future, for the time I could get to spend with him. I could picture us together, goofing off, doing things I don't usually do…. I felt like I was taking such a long time to think all of this through. I looked back up at my step brother. Did I feel for him? Do I see us having an actual relationship? I tried my best to imagine those things….I dug deep into my memories and tried to remember what I felt for those few short days we had. Those memories were precious, that short ( and I mean really short) time where we thought we was going to have something, I really did see something I liked. I tried to find those feelings in my heart, if somewhere they existed this was my final chance to take him. I waited, for my heart to race, or my cheeks to flush, I even remember the time he jumped me on the couch and we could've done something 'bad'… nothing struck inside of me. Trying to think about James that way was something I couldn't do. Not because I didn't want to hurt anybody, but because that's Truly how I felt.

I finally was ready to ask James, I pointed to the letter, " is this true? Did Riley leave because you still like me?"

James didn't avert his eyes. He slowly nodded.

Was I suppose to turn him down? Would it be rude to do it now? I don't want to be cold towards him, I'm not upset I just cant return the feeling…

He interrupted my thoughts, " But Reino, I don't want us to be together." he gave sort of a sad smile, " I can see that you and Kendal are practically a thing, and I want you guys to be happy and not worry about this."

I spoke quietly again, " I'm sorry."\

James shook his head and smiled a little more happy, " Don't apologize, even if just the slightest chance that we could try for real to be a couple, I wouldn't agree."

I gave him a confused look.

He shrugged his shoulders, ' I wouldn't do that to Kendal when he is Madly in love."

I laughed a little, Kendal did some really strange things just to get me to like him. Though, it worked and now I cant imagine myself with anyone else.

I smiled at James, I felt so relieved. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, I guess whether you think you want to hear it or not closure is good for you; even if it happened so long ago.

I stopped smiling and tried my best to be polite about the subject, " So, umm…. Are you going to try to convince Riley not to go?"

He froze for a few seconds before sighed heavily, " No, I do love her, but it feels as if she had already decided in her mind that we weren't going to last and I'm not going to make her change her mind."

" Oh." I nodded slowly. It was silent for a little longer, the awkward kind that makes you wish you knew what to say at times like these.

James smiled, " I should go."

" ya…" I stood up and walked with him to the door. We stared at each other awkwardly it felt weird for him to just walk away.

He noticed this too and slightly opened his arms, " Siblings hug, don't they?"

I shrugged my shoulders, " I guess we could."

He slowly pulled me into a hug. I wanted to make sure I still didn't have any feelings, so I tried my best to blush or something when we hugged. Strangely, my heart beat slowed down and I felt calm and safe. I only felt that way when I hugged my dad.

As we pulled away I gave a small smile, before shutting the door. I'm not in love with him anymore, but its weird getting that feeling from someone other than my father. I yawned heavily before finding my bedroom and plopping down onto my bed, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling very refreshed ,as if I hadn't slept well in a long time. I sat up on my bed and smelled pancakes. Hmmmm… Melinda must be up making breakfast.

I smiled as I walked out of my room, " Smells good."

Melinda smiled from the kitchen, " I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful." She spoke like it was something normal to say.

I stared at her oddly as she flipped pancakes while humming, " You watched me sleep?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders and smiled wide, " Did you know sometimes you talk in your sleep?" She giggled.

I sat down at our counter and shook my head, " Don't watch me sleep, just the thought of you staring at me while I'm unconscious is creeping me out."

Melinda put a pancake on my plate, "Eat up!" her cheerfulness helped me over look how she ignored me; plus, the pancakes had chocolate chips in them….this girl had me wrapped around her finger.

I smiled as we both sat down and ate breakfast together.

After Melinda was done eating she left for work. It took her 10 minutes to tell me goodbye. I laughed as she apologized that she had to work. She really was a funny kid. I didn't have work until 8:00p.m., and school didn't start up for another week….. I felt like I was forgetting something. I was suppose do be doing something, but I don't exactly remember what it is…..

My phone beeped as a calendar reminder popped up on the screen. I smiled, oh yah, I was suppose to practice for play tryouts again. Only this time I was going to win no matter what.

I grabbed my keys and headed over to my dads house. I hadn't been there in a while, I'm curious what songs I get to practice next….

When I got there, my dad scolded me for being late. After he was done we exchanged hugs and he began telling me about the play I needed to practice for.

Since it was going to be performed at the end of spring, Karen Switch the nasty director who I needed to prove myself to was directing a 'alice upside down' ( like the movie). She has a few talent scouts coming to the auditions, so it's a big uproar.

I sighed as I sat on the couch across from my father, " Is there any particular songs she put into it this time?"

My dad narrowed his eyes and frowned, " Rei, I have decided that while we rehearse, before you can practice any on the music, your going to have to try on the acting part."

I looked over at the piano, I hadn't sung in a long time. I felt like I needed it. I know for those years that my dad was 'away' I didn't sing even once; but he was back now and singing had become important again.

I gave my best puppy face, " Pretty please, can I at least look at the sheet music for it?"

He gave a stern parenting look, and I slumped my shoulders, " fine." I mumbled before he handing me a very thick script.

He clapped his hands loud and smiled, " Open it up and lets begin.."

I nodded slowly, " Okay…"

"No, No, you need to red it like you actually care, Rei!"

I was beginning to get frustrated, I was trying; but I couldn't say that when even I could hear how terrible my acting was.

I sat down and dropped the script, " nobody even remembers the lines.."

I waited for my dad to scold me, but to my surprise he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder,

"Rei, why don't you try something else?"

I looked up at him in disbelief.

He forced a smile, and pulled a flyer out of what seemed like nowhere, " this would suite you better don't you think?"

I took the flyer at the top it read 'OPEN AUDITIONS' , below was slight information about looking for new solo artists and the address where they were going to be held.

I handed the flyer back and shook my head, " That's not what I want to do."

My dad began to try persuasion, "Rei, you have such an amazing voice, why waste it on theater."

I stared at him, again disbelief. Why was he trying to discourage me?

" Your exactly the kind of person all these companies are looking for, why not give it a try instead?"

He knew I didn't want that, even if I did like singing more than acting ( a lot more), I 've always wanted to do this, and he has never discouraged me until now….there had to be a reason. I know he won't tell me if I ask, and I'm not smarter than him by a long shot…..but I needed to know.

I grabbed the script and let out a deep a breath I didn't know I was holding, " No, its fine, besides its only the first day, ill practice some more."

My dad shouted one last word before I shut the door, "Rei…."

Even if I was that bad, he wouldn't discourage me. Did something happen recently? I've been away for almost 2 and a half months, something had to have happened.

When I got home I ran through the lines and tried to act parts of it out. I got so desperate I actually googled helpful tips for actors.

1. An audition is a good time to let people know of your political beliefs. Since 100% of people must feel the same way you do, make sure to launch high-decibel vocal attacks on the President, holidays, Iraq, religion, Republicans, tax cuts, Medicare and Fox News.

I raised my eyebrows, seriously? That is something you should do at an audition? It seems more like you should suck up ,not offend them…I read on.

of all you should know your script. It is important that you read the whole script and not just your own lines. Read it again and again till you are able to comprehend it

thoroughly. By this you will understand and identify the reason for your lines and it will be easier for you to remember the lines. And as a result you will react to the right lines and with right expressions.

I nodded that made sense. …

a live performance, you should get involved into your character and the scene as much as you can. This will help you to discover how your character elements come across to others. The more you feel the character the more realistic the experience becomes for you as well as for the audience.

I sighed, okay. I was going to try for the 'Alice' role; so I needed to understand and get to know the character. That way whether I or someone else screws up I will still react as if I'm really the character.

keenly to what other actors are saying in the scene. You must give the impression that what your character is listening is simply of that moment. This will enable you to react properly with your lines. It is advisable that you resist the excitement to be speedy with your lines, just to prove you know them.

So don't get over confident or change the way the script should be read.

I felt a little calmer about trying again, its so simply put but really I am going to need a lot of time to practice. I only have 2 months until the auditions.

, the best way to improve your acting is to realize that when you first deliver your lines, it will usually be the easiest attempt for you and not the best one for that part of the scene. So you should look ahead of your initial choice and explore what more you can do to meliorate the scene.

Memorization would be easy, just remembering 'how' I should read the lines is going to be tricky.

School will be starting up in a short time too, so these last 2 weeks are going to be very critical.

I picked the script back up and began reading lines again. This time actually trying. I wasn't going to give up easily, not for anyone or any reason.

I practiced all day long, I memorized most of the first half of the script too. I was feeling pretty good, until I realized it was already 7:50 and I had to hurry if I was going to make it to work.

I ran in the door just as the older Asian man walked out of his office. Both of us looked at the clock as it turned to 8:01 pm.

He smiled and turned to me, " Come, follow me."

I smiled and noticed everyone in the café was staring at me. Looks of, skeptic, disbelief, annoyance, and rude smirks followed me as I hurried behind the man.

He brought me into a back room, where there were mops, brooms, garbage bags, and all kinds of cleaning supplies.

He handed me a broom and a check off list.

"You follow list and leave when everything is checked off."

I looked down, there was only one page. This was simple enough. I smiled but before I could say anything he lifted up the page, and the one under that, and the one under that…..

My jaw dropped, okay, I take it back. This was not going to be easy.

Before he left me, " Our last janitor quit a while ago so tonight will be the hardest night for you."

He walked out and I tied on an apron with the café's logo on it. I know, its odd how it seems I wasn't dreading this. Believe me, I'm worried ill die; but I remembered something my mom taught me, ' Any job is respectable as long as you make it important and do your best, then you never have to worry about whether it's a good or bad job'. I filled a mop bucket with soapy water and hung it on my arm before grabbing the broom and mop.

I took in a few deep breaths, " Lets do this!" I prepped myself before exiting the closet back out into the main area.

As I stepped out, people took photos of me and shouted, " Smile cab girl!" "Dork!" "Hottie wannabe!"

The place was packed, even if this was why I got hired, all I have to do is ignore them and they'll go away.

I headed towards the bathroom while I carried my broom, mop and bucket; when somebody slid their chair out from the table and I fell. My mop water fell all over the floor. I gasped as my clothes were soaked. Everyone laughed, it was loud and the flashes from their cameras went off again. I stood up, and some people think high schoolers are immature.

I looked over as the door opened, Melinda and all of her brothers had just walked in.

Melinda ran over and grabbed my arms, "Oh Reino, your wet!"

Her brothers laughed. Sloan came over to me, hiding a snicker " What happened?"

I picked up the broom, mop and bucket. There was a tiny bit of water still in the bucket. I picked it up and dumped it on the guy who had tripped me, " You suck."

He stood up and all of his friends stood up with him. He growled and pulled on his wet shirt, " This is dry clean only!"

I glared back at him, " Serves you right." I wasn't going to show any signs of weakness to a jerk like this.

Everyone got silent as they waited to see how he was going to respond. He looked around and glared at Aaron, " You think your ugly little passed to you cab girl, can do whatever she wants?!"

Aaron looked at me, he didn't really seem to care, I was curious why he thought that…but before anyone could say anything another voice echoed through the cafe

"leave now, or I'll call police."

I turned around to see the Owner standing there.

The guy I got wet shouted as he walked out, " were never coming back here, ever!"

I slumped my shoulders, I was probably going to get fired now. I slipped off my apron and handed it to him.

He laughed, " I needed someone headstrong."

I looked up with wide eyes. Everyone else was either shuffling out of the café or listening even more intently.

Aaron and Ethan both stared at the man in disbelief, each mumbling, " No freaking way…"

I cleared my throat, " I'm not fired?"

He shook his head and laughed, " that boy is reason every janitor here quit, but this time you made them leave."

I blinked stupidly, " But I thought you only hired me because I was 'cab girl'?"

He nodded, " yes, but then you parents tell truth on television, story is not 'hot' no more but you are still Diamond boys abnormal sister."

Jacob and Jack shook their heads, "You got that right, she is definitely NOT normal."

A random girl stood up in the café, " I used to be the janitor, but I couldn't handle the bullying."

A few 'yeah's' echoed throughout the room.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " And don't take any cares about what he said, that's just Chelsea's brother."

I looked around at everyone. Even though I was completely soaked I couldn't help but smile.

Melinda smiled at me, " You should change before you get sick."

I shook my head, "Nah, they'll dry out."

The owner announced he was going to close the café since watery floors are hazardous; so, everybody left and I began cleaning. Melinda stayed and helped since she didn't want to leave me alone. She talked on and on about working behind the counter this morning. Apparently that guy had came in this morning and yelled at her for charging him. Some people were such baby's. He must really care about his sister a lot to practically hate everyone associated with Aaron King.

The next two weeks went by pretty fast. School started up again, taunting at work happened every now and then when Chelsea's brother came in, even though he claimed he'd never come back, but I kept a brave front. I practiced a lot with my father. I was getting better at my acting, but he was still subtly discouraging me to quit. It bothered me enormously, but I felt as if I was getting closer to finding out why.

Melinda started working at nights when she didn't have school….or at least that what she told me. I think she just liked working the same time as me. There was another girl who worked at the same time as us, she was funny; but every now and then she got on my nerves. Maybe I'm to picky, but seriously the only girl I know I can get along with is Melinda. I would say, Skye too, but I haven't spent enough time with her to know whether we actually got along or not.

As the next month went by the King brothers got more desperate to find a girl for their band. They convinced, Mr. Chan the café owner to start holding an open mic night everyone Monday and Wednesday night. It got very interesting. Even though I cleaned at work, I could still hear the people sing.

Some were good, some were bad, some I thought I was going to fall over laughing, and Aaron kicked a guy off the stage who was making frog croaks in the rhyme of the ABC's. It really was hilarious. I laughed even harder when Melinda, every now and then, got up and announced that she was auditioning.

Jacob and Jack got permission from Mr. Chan to lock her in our supply closet when this happened.

I had never been so amused in my life. If I had known moving up to Sacramento was going to be so crazy I would've tried to graduate high school sooner.

It was now only two weeks from my Audition. I was practically rehearsing every spare second since I had got all the lines down and my dad let me see the songs.

The King's battle of the bands was a week after my audition, I promised Melinda I would go with them to Los Angeles to see the first performance. If they actually got to go. A review guy was sent down to check on them a few days ago, he told them they had two weeks to find a girl for the band or the company that wanted to sponsor them was going to pull out.

I felt kind of bad for them, but its their fault they couldn't find any girl who would agree to work with them.

Especially on the terms of only being aloud to sing back up, and suggestions from you are out of the question, all you do is sing good and look pretty. Aaron and Ethan were joking themselves thinking anyone would want to sing with them.

They almost got a girl this one time, but then Chelsea and her brother paid the girl 600$ to say no. Aaron practically gave up after that and put Ethan in charge of finding the 'right' girl.

It was around 2:00am, I was still at work putting chairs up onto tables so I could mop the floors. The café was completely empty, Mr. Chan went home and Melinda feel asleep in the employers lounge.

I was reading my lines to myself as I mopped the floor. At first I felt silly but, If I wanted to perform live in front of hundreds of people I needed to get over it.

I felt like I was really understanding the character. She missed her mom, like how I had once missed my father; and because of that most of her lines and actions were similar to some of the things I said when I was younger.

I got to the part where one of the songs came in. in the scene of the play I was sitting in my room, alone, practicing for the school play. I was suppose to sing a song that my character needed to practice but she never realized how much the song made her think about her own life and actions; how she wanted to change them because of the lyrics in this song.

I put my mop down and climbed up onto the stage in the café.

I looked out and took a deep breath….I am Alice, this is my room….and this is my song.

I closed my eyes as I began to sing, I imagined how I thought the character in the story felt at this point.

_Watching the minute hand, frozen solid not movin',_

_Still we believe we can, but we're afraid of losing, _

_Watching from over here, its hardly worth competing, _

_Im almost out of here, why break a heart that's beating?_

I opened my eyes, nobody insight. I grabbed the microphone and sang into it. I smiled, it felt nice to be on stage singing.

_Just as I start giving up, I'm not backing up!_

_Run into the light, get out of your own way, _

_Not afraid to fight, believe in what you say, _

_Ill hold on 'til the night, _

_Hanging by a thread, im not scared to let go, _

_Thoughts inside your head they creep up to get you, _

_I believe this is right, _

_So I'll hold on 'til the night…_

I would've continued to sing, but I heard clapping. I dropped the microphone and froze when I saw who it was.

Sloan was standing in the doorway of the café clapping.

I stared at him, completely frightened at what he was going to do. I didn't want to be in their band, nor did I want to pay up the day of slavery I owed him. He smiled, which sent goose bumps up my arms.

He stared at me. I fumbled off the stage and grabbed my mop. I started pushing it across the floor again. Maybe by some miracle he will forget what he saw here and he'll go home immediately. That was obviously too much to ask of fate, since Aaron came up behind me and grabbed the mop I was holding.

I felt like I was being suffocated. He reached around me and held onto the mop. I couldn't move. Anything that I told my brain to tell my body to do, just didn't happen. I screamed on the inside, what was I going to do now? Wait, its not like they can force me to be into the band…right? Who was the one that agreed if she let them hear her sing then that would be her audition? ME! It was Me! Why was I such an idiot! I was doomed! Doomed!

I mentally slapped myself, I was being an idiot, burry up and say something stupid so he runs away thinking he thought up the whole thing. My mind scrambled and I spouted the first words that came to mind,

" Lovely weather we're having, cool daze…"

Sloan cut me off, " can it moron, you know, I know, that you know I heard you just now."

I snapped out of my trance since I had to try to make sense of what he just said. My body finally listened to the commands I was giving it, I turned around and stepped back. I feared for my life, I never actually thought this day would come.

I forced a smile, " You wouldn't want me to suffer would you?"

Sloan shook his head and show the evil grin that seemed to run in his family, " Aw, we could have a whole lot more fun with you in the band!"

I shook my head and laughed, " Never in a million years, besides Ethan and Aaron would never agree." I reminded him the best excuse I could.

Sloan winked, " Just wait." with that he ran out of the coffee shop and disappeared. I shook my head and smiled. Whatever he was planning on doing I couldn't be bothered with right now, I needed to stay calm and focused. I was ready for this audition and nobody was going to ruin it for me.

The next morning I woke up like any other morning. The annoying sound of my alarm at 7:30 am went off, I rushed to be on time for school; classes went by I studied, finished my homework and took a nap before heading for work down at the café.

I felt really excited for auditions tomorrow. I laughed to myself as I walked from my apartment towards work. 'Now I know how Melinda feels all the time', I joked to myself.

I was a little early but there's no reason I couldn't get a head start. As I opened the door and stepped in Sloan stood up in front of his brothers, " We are done with Auditions!"

Jacob, Jack, and Ethan stared at him. Aaron hasn't been seen much since he gave up on looking.

Sloan pointed back at me. Everyone in the café stared at me.

Ethan shook his head, " Sloan, we can't…"

Sloan cut him off, " I heard her sing yesterday," I froze as he paused, " Melinda wasn't lying."

Ethan looked at the girls they still had to audition. Jacob and Jack threw their papers in the air, " I am done trying to find someone!" Jack shouted.

Both twins stood up and took a side next to Sloan, Jacob complained, " She does have all the qualitites."

Sloan and his two brothers started naming things, " She's hot, wont fall in love with Aaron, fun, gets along with Melinda…"

I slowly started walking towards the janitors closet. Sloan was out of his mind, besides even if they did agree I would never go with it.

Ethan stood up and crossed his arms, "Yes, but we haven't heard her sing!"

Sloan smiled and raised his hand, "I have.

Ethan rolled his eyes, " But you don't get to pick."

Jacob and Jack shrugged theirs shoulders, Jacob turned Jack , " Hey, do you remember that one time Melinda lied to us?"

Jack, to obvious looked up for a few seconds then back to his brother, " No.."

Then they both turned to Ethan and shouted, " Because she doesn't!"

Ethan let out a deep breath and looked back at me just as I was about to step into the cleaning closet, " If Aaron agrees."

His brothers cheered and they all ran out. Ethan, the only one not excited about this approached me, " If you mess anything up between my brothers.."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand up, "Save it, even if they get Aaron to agree I won't"

Ethan gave me a confused look, " So Sloan wasn't doing that because you asked him ?"

I shook my head, " Not even close."

Ethan gave me a skeptical look and was quiet for a moment, " So he really did hear you sing?"

I sighed, and decided to mess with him since he was being an idiot, " Figure it out yourself."

I walked into the closet, praying he wouldn't follow me in here and demand an explanation.

Once I exited the closet and began working, I felt at ease seeing that none of the King brothers were here.

I don't know exactly why I was so worried about all of this, I mean. there was no way Aaron was going to agree…but still bone chilling feeling was crawling down my spine.

The next morning was Friday. The day of the Auditions! I didn't have any classes today, and Melinda told me last night that she was going to work a full day. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, I know I'm going to get this part.

My dad text me non stop, so that I knew I had to be on time. I felt ecstatic, He was going to come and watch me audition. I grabbed my keys, script and lyric sheets; even though everything was already imprinted into my brain I didn't want to let myself get cocky by showing up with nothing like last time.

I laughed to myself menacingly, I was going to enjoy seeing Ms. Switch face when she saw what I could really do. I stopped for a second, " Wow, I have gotten weird…" I laughed a little, being odd was growing on me; I liked it.

I took in a few deep breaths before I entered the performance hall. I repeated, I am ready, I am ready, I am ready….. Over in my head. I looked around the room, it was packed clear full. I saw a few familiar faces as I looked around I saw my dad speaking with someone. I smiled as I headed over to him.

I froze when there was s light clearing in the crowd and I could see who he was speaking to. It was that girl.

The one he was with that one time at the mall. The one he was hiding, the one who vaguely showed her face at my party. Why in the world was she here?

All the scary idea of who this girl was rushed back into my mind at once. Was she some cousin of mine? A long lost sister? Or worse, a lover of my father?

I shook my head and hurried over there. Not clearly thinking before my emotions took over my actions.

My dad and the girl both smiled once they noticed my presence.

The girl offered her hand and smiled.

I glared at her and raised an eyebrow at here hand annoyingly.

My dad frowned and lowered his voice, "Rei.."

I cut him off, " Who's this?" I tilted my head and blinked like I was going to believe anything.

My dad forced a nervous smile.

The girl took her hand back and shrugged her shoulders, " My name is Brea, I'm a student of your fathers…"

I gulped realized what I had just done, and how rude I had just been.

I smiled nervously, "Sorry, I was just…uh, I thought that.."

Brea smiled, " No worries," she stared at my father then back to me, " Now that we've finally met, you two have a lot to talk about before the auditions start."

I wrinkled my eyebrows, What did she mean by that?

She smiled and walked away. I stared at my father with my jaw on the floor. He smiled nervously and put his arm around my shoulder, walking me over to an empty corner of the auditorium.

I stayed quiet. I didn't want to say anything until I heard what was going on.

My dad noticed I had gone stiff, and laughed a little, "Rei, I know what your thinking and I want you to know your wrong."

I sighed and let my breath go, "Pheww," I felt stupid to believe my dad was that kind of man. I laughed lightly, " for a second I thought she was your girlfriend."

He laughed, " You always had a wild imagination."

We both nodded and got silent.

I felt at ease and smiled, " So what did we need to talk about before the auditions?"

My dad sighed and got very serious very fast.

"Reino," He put his hands on my shoulders, " I need a favor from you."

I raised at eyebrow at his odd seriousness but smiled, "Sure."

He stared at me, " I need to throw the audition."

I looked around the auditorium, Brea was talking with people. I looked back at my dad and opened my eyes wide. I pit of annoyance formed in my stomach and I wanted to shout. I whispered, " 'Throw' as in making sure I don't get the part?"

My Dad noticed my annoyance sighed, " C'mon Reino, you're a rock star kind of girl, I'll just tell Karen that you gave up and.."

I cut him off and pointed at Brea in the crowd, " this has to do with her doesn't it?"

My dad hung his head for a few seconds before looking at me, "Her Mom gave me a place to stay and work in return I have to help her daughter land this lead,"

I shook my head angrily, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could my own father do this to me?

My dad forced a smile, "Rei, if this is really what you want to do there will be other auditions…"

I cut him off raising my voice louder than I had meant to, " You'd sacrifice my dream for hers?!"

I few people stared at us. I could feel angry tears rising in my eyes, I forced them not to fall and took a few deep breaths.

My dad started getting annoyed now, "Just this one audition, then you can try out again and do your best, I just need you to do this, this one time so that I don't lose clients Brea's mother got me."

He reached out towards me, "you can understand this, Rei?"

All the anger grew inside of me and I glared up at him. This man right here in front of me, gave me a dream from the time I was little. He pushed me towards it and encouraged me just like any parent would. He made it possible for me to stand here. But, now he is standing in my way. He is asking me, his own daughter, to give up so that he can have a good business. Good parents don't do that to their children. Fathers go at every cost to help their children, not force them to give up because of personal benefits. I felt a stab in my heart and I looked down at my feet.

He stared at me, "Rei.."

I cut him off coldly, "Don't ever call me Rei, again."

I walked away not looking back. I found an empty chair and waited for the performances to start.

He never once tried to come over to me and explain. He found Brea and they both sat down as Karen Switch announced the guidelines of the auditions.

Her voice boomed through the enormous room and everyone sat down, " As you all know, today's auditions are not ordinary auditions."

Everyone sat at the edge of their chairs and anxiously listened.

Karen continued, " We have four talent scouts attending with us today."

Four people at the very front near the stage stood up indicating they were the scouts.

Karen smiled widely, " As for the Auditions, No scripts will be aloud on stage, we will call four to five names to come on stage to audition. For that audition, we will give you a page number and a character from that scene, if a sung is written in for you character to sing you must be ready. Each of our talent scouts with grade and judge you on your skills, some of you may even leave here and be offered roles in other productions or for more auditions paused excitedly, "Let us begin!"

Claps echoed through the room and they called the first five People up on stage.

I watched as each of performer knew exactly what they were doing, or how scared they were to be given something they didn't rehearse.

About two hours went by, neither mine or Brea's name was called. I practiced in my head every time a group of performers were called up and given characters and page numbers.

One of the talent scouts stood up, "Page 312, scene 27."

The girl who was supposed to start the scene nervously thought for a few minutes, everyone who was still in the audience waited to see what was going to happen. So far, every actor had gotten the page and scene right. Even though my mind was in other places I was curious to see what they would do if somebody didn't get it right.

After the girl fidgeted nervously and didn't ever start; the talent scout who had given her the page and scene stood up, "Miss, do you or do you not know where your should start?"

The girl shamelessly shook her head.

The talent scout sighed, "Behalf of the serious actors we would like you to leave immediately and stop wasting our time."

Everyone in the audience flinched at the coldness bestowed upon the girl . She started crying and ran off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Karen Switch stood up and announced for a replacement performer, "Reino Welker."

She mumbled something to the scouts as I stood up and made my way towards the stage.

I took in a deep breath and remembered the page and scene, Page312 scene27. I reviewed it in my head that's the scene where my character 'Alice' is talking with her friends at the end of the show and she sings about being troubled and finding her way.

I stood up on stage gathering all my confidence together, and smiling at the judges.

The talent scout stood back up, " You do know where to start don't you?"

I nodded and turned to the other performers on the stage.

Karen pointed to each of us, " Ms. Welker is Alice, Mr. is her brother, and the rest of you are her friends."

We all nodded, and I began.

Before I spoke the first word, I noticed Brea sitting up front smiling as she waited for me to humiliate myself.

Thankfully this scene only had 4 lines before the song.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes….I am Alice….

I opened my eyes and smiled at my friends, " so now that we're all friends whats next?"

The girl who played the blonde who didn't exactly like me smiled at the other two, " Well, I don't know about you guys but.."

My other friend smiled and blushed, " Alice, why didn't you tell us you had an older brother?"

I shrugged and smiled , " I don't know I guess I just.."

The girl playing 'blonde' screeched, " He is so hot!"

The two of them ran over to my brother. I shook my head and laughed.

The beginning music for the song started and we all faced the audience.

I smiled at Brea especially, I was not giving up my dream for her or my dad.

I started singing…

_This is my world ,_

_Four walls and a view,_

_I stare at the ceiling, _

_Chasing these feelings, _

_Around in my head, _

_I'm so confused, _

_Constantly wishing for what I've been missing I my life…_

I looked out at the crowd, so many people were shocked at my voice. I smiled as the judges all put down their clipboards and listened. Karen Switch even smiled and nodded.

I walked across the stage with my friends as I sang the chorus..

_I learn to be strong , _

_When the walls are crumbling, _

_Around my heart…._

_You might say I feel lost and found, _

_You might say I'm all turned around, _

_This is the first time that, _

_I know who I am, _

_Cause now my feet, _

_Are solid on the ground, _

_Before I didn't know up from down, _

_It wont be long 'til I find where I'm going now, _

My friends all sang back up for me. I smiled at them as we all sang together, even as my brother put his arm around my shoulders and sang with us.

I looked down at Brea she frowned and shifted in her seat. I could tell she knew she couldn't win against me. My smile grew until I saw my dad on the phone. He looked up at me and shook his head as he talked on the phone. It looked like he was probably on the phone with someone important.

I felt sadness grow in the pit of my stomach, I tried to over power it; but it was too strong. The smile fell off my face, I'm the worst daughter in the world.

I shook my head, everyone gave me funny looks but stayed in character. I walked back to the center of the stage and continued singing,

_I must confess, _

_I was a mess, _

_I tried not to show it, _

_didn't want them to know it, _

_Cause everyone has, _

_Their own cross to bear, _

_And mine is still waiting, _

_For everything to fall back into place, _

I listened to those last lines as I sang them. I stared back over to my dad who was talking to Brea. It's not like he wanted to do this. He was just put into a difficult decision by Brea's mom. I fought with myself inside he still should've put me before her. I AM his daughter. But I didn't want to be the reason he lost his business…. I wasn't going to forfeit on purpose, if I was going to lose to such a lowly person like Brea I, it was going to be fair and Square.

I smiled again and sang..

_But I learned to be strong, _

_When the rain is falling , _

_All around my heart, _

_You might say I feel lost and found , _

_You might say I'm all turned around, _

_This is the first time that I know who I am, _

_Cause now my feet are on solid ground, _

_Before I didn't know up from down, _

_Thanks to love, _

_I know where I'm going now, _

_You might say I feel lost and found , _

_You might say I'm all turned around, _

_This is the first time that I know who I am, _

_Cause now my feet are on solid ground, _

_Before I didn't know up from down, _

_It wont be long before I know where…_

My froze and stopped singing when I saw my dad looking at me in a way he never had before. He looked very upset and disgusted. The anger grew inside of me and I whispered, "You win." into the mic before dropping it.

My dad coughed awkwardly and the talent scouts grew scowls on their faces as they started making marks on their clipboards.

Everyone in the audience was confused, I noticed a small group of people moving through the crowd towards the stage; when they came into the light, I saw that they were all five members of 'AXEL'. even Aaron was smiling as they came up on stage and carried me out.

All I could think about was how my dad could look at me that way. I wasn't the one who used sneaky tactics on my own family. I was just doing what he taught me, and following the dream HE gave me.

Aaron smiled down at me as they put me down on a bench outside the building, " So, I heard you sing, which means you auditioned…"

Surprisingly Ethan nodded, " We all agree to let you in.."

Sloan smiled and the twins held a hand out to me.

Together they asked, "SO?"

I was still in shock about seeing my dad look at me that way. He deeply wanted me to give up, did he?


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: SO I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THAT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH ONLY ONE OF YOU LEFT A REVIEW SO FAR.. **

**SO I KNOW A LOT OF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN Reino and her father IN THE LAST CHAPTER…..BUT I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE TO READ ON, BECAUSE THINGS ALWAYS GET BETTER…..I PROMISE!**

**SPECIAL THANK TO RANDOMWRITER23(**

**ADDICTEDTO MUSIC18!**

**AND BLURAGING FIRE!**

**IM UPDATING FOR YOU!**

**I DO NOT OWN BTR.**

Chapter 57: Frenemies

Surprisingly Ethan nodded, " We all agree to let you in.."

Sloan smiled and the twins held a hand out to me.

Together they asked, "SO?"

I was still in shock about seeing my dad look at me that way. He deeply wanted me to give up, didn't he?

I didn't even think about it. Maybe I was feeling rebellious since the one man in this world I always thought I could trust to be on my side. I didn't even think about it anymore, " okay." I mumbled.

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had the most horrible dream ever. I looked around my room, I felt relieved and more calm. It was just a dream. I laughed a little, as if I'd actually agree to join 'AXEL'.

I stood up and sniffed the air. It smelled exactly like pancakes. Melinda must be making breakfast.

I walked out of my room, and yawned, "Smells good."

I opened my eyes from my yawn and screamed, "AH!"

Six pairs of eyes stared back at me as if I was some kind of psycho. Sloan turned to Melinda, "Does she usually wake up that way?"

Melinda nodded before smiling at me, "Good morning Reino, we made you pancakes!"

Aaron smiled, which was odd because it wasn't an evil smile, "come sit down and eat."

I blinked a few times, " is this 4115 general apartment complex?"

Ethan gave me an annoyed look, " she's delusional, somebody knock sense into her."

Jacob and Jack smirked devilishly before disappearing and reappearing with a bat and golf club, simultaneously speaking, " That'll be our job!"

I gulped in fear, and frowned at Ethan.

The twins started walking towards me.

I pointed an accusing finger at them, "don't you two dare."

They frowned and turned to Aaron for instructions.

Aaron was stuffing his face merrily with Melinda. He smiled as he took another bite from his plate, " Guys leave her alone, we don't want her to get ugly or we'll have to search for a new star."

I sat down once I felt safe walking past the twins. Melinda smiled at me as she handed me a plate with way too much food on it, "I'm so happy that you decided to join my brother's band!"

I laughed nervously, "Ya, about that…"

Aaron looked up at me, his evilness showing , " Or will Jacob and Jack be using their 'tools'?"

The twins popped up again holding the weapons.

I shook my head, "Nope, they wont need to."

Ethan looked at me, a small smirk across his face.

Aaron spoke again, " You know, after I gave up the search, I did a lot of thinking I was almost ready to give up and start looking into going to college."

I took a small bite from my plate, "And?" I was hoping he had decided to give up, even though it was already way too obvious where this conversation was headed.

He smiled at me, "Then Sloan gave Ethan this crazy idea to let you audition."

I rolled my eyes, " I wasn't really auditioning for your band." I mumbled.

They all ignored my comment and Ethan continued for Aaron, " then we all heard you sing, your good, and you have no choice but to accept." he spoke fast, his voice sounded like he was forcing annoyance in there.

I hid a smile, I think he was trying to be nice. Haha, in your face Demon prince.

I took a bite of my food, " so, your going to make me agree?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow at me, " Who agreed to join us if we all heard her sing?"

Jacob and Jack pointed at me, " and yesterday after we dragged you away from the auditions.."

Jacob continued for his brother, " …then you agreed to be in the band."

Ethan narrowed his eyes at me, " and I do believe, you still owe Aaron a favor for helping out with your scandal."

I gave him a stupid look, " We didn't even follow through with that, so really you guys did nothing!"

Sloan swallowed a gulp of food, " You and Aaron also agreed that if you joined us you would no longer owe him a slave day."

They all nodded at me. I stared at each of them. Melinda whispered even though we could all still hear her, " Reino, they really need your help the competition starts in a week and that guy from the company is coming to see them tomorrow, if they don't have you they don't even get the chance to perform."

I stared into my friends eyes. She was right. They did need me. I thought about it. I no longer wanted to try to act. I loved singing, and I most definitely didn't want to be Aaron's slave for a day. Plus, their being nice which means their desperate. A voice in my heart spoke to my brain, ' do you really want to be the one standing in their way of a dream the same way your father did?'

I stared at the boys. Maybe it wont be so bad being in the band…

I let out a deep breath, " First, you cant be mean to me, which means no rude remarks and you cant tell me what to do or blackmail me; and Second, I want atleast one song where I don't sing back up and I get a solo in every song. Thirdly…" I thought about what I wanted, " You have to treat me like you would Melinda, only I don't believe everything you say."

Aaron looked at Ethan they smiled at the twins and Sloan put his arm around my shoulders, they all nodded, "Deal!"

Melinda squealed, "Oh Reino! I cant wait to hear you guys all sing together!"

She hugged me and all of her brothers joined in making it an enormous group hug.

Sloan, Jacob and Jack all smiled, "Your our sister now!"

They hugs ended, Aaron nodded, "Our little princess."

Ethan rolled his eyes at his brothers, "more like a Frenemie if you ask me ."

I glared at him. All of his brothers elbowed him one after the other.

I smiled, it wasn't what I wanted but atleast I could help them since my dream was crushed.

Aaron turned back to me, "so what instrument do you play?"

I bit my lip, " I don't play any instruments.."

Ethan narrowed his eyes at Sloan, " I told you!"

The atmosphere between all of them turned angst and uncomfortable.

Sloan pointed to Jacob and Jack, " They said she had a guitar in her bedroom!"

My smile fell and I folded my arms at the twins, " You went in my room?"

Jacob and Jack pointed to Aaron, "He made us!"

I turned to Aaron while Everyone else continued to argue. Voices got loud and everyone started getting to their tipping points.

The twins grabbed Sloan and tackled him to the ground.

I grabbed Jacks leg, "No fighting in the apartment!"

Ethan tried to yank Sloan away from them.

"Stay out of this!" Sloan screamed.

Aaron glared at me, "Look what you did?"

As I pulled on the leg trying to get Jack to let go of his brother, " I didn't do this! You guys just went crazy over the fact I don't play an instrument; whats up with that!?"

After I said that the boys got more aggressive and everyone fell into the pile. It was like some screwed up wrestle match between all of us. Though I did feel like I had five brothers, it was actually a little funny how we all started fighting so quickly; and like siblings too.

All of us still yelling until Melinda came out of her room with a mega phone and a blow horn.

I pointed at her as she turned on the mega phone and held the blow horn to it.

"Aaron stop her..!"

We all sat on the couch, wriggling our fingers in our ears trying to get the ringing to stop.

Sloan walked back and for the behind the couch since there was no room next to us sitting down.

Melinda stood in front of all of us, " If you guys fight all the time, your never going to last as a band."

I crossed my arms, " I didn't even start it."

Melinda held the mega phone up to her mouth, "SHUT IT!"

Being scolded by her made me feel like the childish one. I sunk back into the couch and stayed quiet.

Aaron stood up, "Melinda she cant even play an instrument."

Sloan, shrugged his shoulders, " Its not that big of a deal, she can just sing."

Ethan shook his head, " that would only work if she was going to be the lead singer."

I smiled but before I could say anything Aaron complained, " Even if I agreed to that," he turned to me, "Which I don't! she still needs to learn some kind of instrument."

Jacob and Jack nodded, Jack speaking first, " Ya, remember the whole idea we decided to start the band was so we could do something no one has done before.."

Jacob finished the explanation, " Which is the whole five guys one girl, and every member can play an instrument."

I thought about it before mumbling, "Woah, that never has been done before…"

Everyone stopped to think. Ethan the first to come up with a solution, " the easiest instrument to play is Bass guitar on an electric Fender Stratus."

The twins smiled at me, " That's exactly the guitar she already has."

Aaron gave me a funny look, "where did you get a guitar like that when you don't even play?"

I shrugged, " it was a gift."

Melinda smiled and pointed at me, " So Reino just has to learn the guitar!"

I shook my head, " I cant learn the guitar in one day!"

Were they all going completely nuts? I needed way more time than that.

Jacob and Jack slithered their way next to me and rested an arm around my shoulder, "Its easy."

Jacob smirked , "Were masters when it comes to the guitar!"

Jack smiled, "Pure genius!"

Aaron , Ethan, Sloan and Melinda waved goodbye to me as the twins dragged me off.

I wiggled and fought for freedom, "Let me go or I'll…

Jacob smiled as he cut me off, " We don't listen to Melinda.."

Jack finished his brothers sentence, " …So were not going to listen to you!"

I frowned and stopped trying to break free. My own words thrown into my face. I should've thought more on what I wanted while they were vulnerable and desperate to get me to agree.

Aaron shouted to us, " Our first practice will be tonight!"

" NO! you put your third finger on the second string then strum up, up, up, down for the B chords played at the beginning of the song!" even when they yelled, Jacob and Jack's actions and voices was in complete sync.

I sighed frustrated. Learning guitar was not as easy as it looked. Your fingers got tired easily and there were things like strum pattern changes, using the same string to make 3 or four different chords….

It had only been an hour and a half since they started our guitar boot camp. I hung my head, "Why is it so hard?"

Jacob and Jack shared a look at each other before nodding.

Jack came over and took the guitar from my hands, " then give up! Since its too hard for an amateur like you."

Jacob nodded, "Ya, that's probably why her own father didn't think she deserved to be in the theater."

I stood up angrily, "Leave that out of this!" I was so angry I could feel my breathing get heavy and intense.

Jack and Jacob handed me the guitar , " then do it again!"

I flared with anger. UGH! I wish I wasn't intimidated so easily by crude comments like theirs. It got my blood boiling and then I couldn't just give up!

I grabbed the guitar angrily and tried again as they shouted instructions at me. I can do this.

Even though it was a totally scary and insane idea. It was actually starting to work. I was actually learning to play the guitar. Even though I am only learning how to play the songs they planned on playing tomorrow for that company man. I'd learn the rest later, I just needed to play three songs well enough for tomorrow night.

It wasn't perfect but I was getting better. Jacob and Jack pulled out their guitars and started singing.

I smiled and laughed, it actually felt good being around them right now. I know, its weird. This morning we all jumped to fight and Melinda was the one to set us straight; but now I was feeling better.

Jack pulled a wrinkled paper out of no where and held it up in front of me. It had the lyrics they were singing written on it.

I smiled and did my best to continue playing while I sang the words.

_I'm wasting away, _

_A little more every day, _

_Wait for me, wait for me…_

_The twins both smiled at me. Our voices sounded really cool mixed together. I felt a small soft fire grow in the pit of my stomach. I really did enjoy singing. Maybe my dad was right. I mean I didn't love to act, but I should've at least been given the chance to turn it down a more adult-like way. _

_Jacob and Jack both smiled and stopped playing their guitars. _

_Jack smiled at his brother, " I think we can actually pull this off."_

_They both smiled at me while Jacob spoke, " Ya, you just need to learn the other two songs by tomorrow."_

_I sighed and complained, " Theres more, what?" I was half joking since I already knew I wasn't finished. _

_They both patted the top of my head and messed up my hair before making me work on the songs. _

_Meanwhile, at a clothing store near the King's house. Aaron, Ethan, Sloan and Melinda all searched for new clothes Reino could perform in. _

_Melinda smiled widely as she picked up a baby pink sun dress with fingernail sized teddy bears on it. She held the dress up proudly, " How about this!? I have one just like it at home!"_

_Sloan frowned at her, " And that is exactly why we cannot use that."_

_Melinda frowned. Aaron reached over and patted her head like she was a dog, " thanks Melinda, but we want something a little more rockstar-ish"_

"_But still appealing to people." Ethan added as he searched through a clothes rack. _

_Sloan pulled out a leather jacket, " What about this?"_

_They all glanced up to imagine it. _

_A few seconds later Melinda smiled happily again, "Its perfect!"_

_Aaron stared at her weirdly, " Not in my imagination."_

_Ethan shook his head, " I don't think that would suit her."_

_Sloan pout the jacket down and looked around more, " Why exactly do we need to find her something again?"_

_Aaron sighed, started to get frustrated that they couldn't find anything, " Because we need to her image to fit ours, and give her some sexuality, I mean, have you seen the way she dresses?"_

_Sloan pointed to Melinda, " Ya, its better than this girl."_

_Ethan stopped looking and made Melinda stop finding things that she liked, " No, What were trying to say is, although Reino doesn't dress poorly, we need her to look appealing and hot so that girls will admire her and want to be like her while guys fantasize about her."_

_Aaron nodded, " Exactly, that way we can be popular with guys and girls."_

_Sloan shrugged, " I guess that makes sense…"_

_Melinda looked at her brothers oddly. No one knowing what thoughts went through her brain, as she listened to her brothers continue to converse. 'Hmmm…. Is there really certain things girls can do to make guys like them?' she pondered this more and more as she watched her three older brothers judge everything that they looked through. _

_Late that night, and when I say late I mean like, it was 11:00pm and we had barely started band practice. Mr. and Mrs. King made us practice in the garage with the door open; they also made Melinda go to bed. It was a little funny that a college student like her still had a curfew when she slept at her parents…..though she still is only 16._

_I had learned the songs good enough to play back up guitar, but we sounded terrible all together. _

_Aaron sighed at me, " Reino, your doing it wrong again."_

_I rolled my eyes, he didn't want me to sing the part of the song that I wanted to sing. It was just a small back up part and it sounded better when I sang it instead of Ethan. It made it seem more of a love song. _

_Ethan sighed, " How about we see if it sounds better if she stops playing the guitar for this song."_

_Jacob and Jack both nodded, "Ya, lets not have her play this one."_

_I stared at them, a little annoyed, " If I sounded terrible, why didn't we decided this the first time we played it through?"_

_Sloan gave a slightly apologetic look, " We figured you would pick up on the song sooner or later.."_

_I set down the guitar, to tired to even want to try playing it at the same time. _

_Aaron pulled up a stool next to his and gestured for me to sit there. I yawned as I took the seat, " Okay, lets go."_

_The boys started playing the song. It sounded pretty simple, it was a soft acoustic love song. It amazed me how someone like Ethan could write such amazing songs. _

_It got to the part where I was supposed to join in; I sang the words as Aaron and I looked at each other. _

_After a few lines Aaron stopped singing and shook his head, " Your still singing it wrong! This is exactly why I want Ethan to do this part!"_

_Everyone stopped playing. I was too tired to argue with Aaron, honestly I didn't get what was wrong with the way I was singing. I sounded good, I know I did. _

_Ethan glared at me, but spoke to Aaron, " It does sound more like a love song when she sings that part."_

_Aaron stood up from his stool, he looked so frustrated with me, " Yes! I know that, but she isn't singing like she is in love!"_

_I sighed, so that was it. How was I suppose to sing so that it looked like I was in love? _

_Sloan cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him, " Maybe it has something to do with her current relationship between her father?"_

_They all thought it over. Jacob and Jack nodded in agreement. Ethan mumbled something about how events can effect a singer emotionally causing them to sing worse. _

_Aaron blinked as he stared at me. Then he smiled devilishly. _

_I stared at him, "What?"_

_Pretty soon they were all staring at me smiling as if some angel had appeared. _

"_Will someone tell me why your all smiling?" I could feel a twist of annoyance in my stomach towards them. _

_That was when a voice from behind me spoke up, " Reino."_

_I gulped as I turned to face my Father. WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?…_


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: NOT MUCH JUST CRAZY WRITING!**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH, IM NOT EVEN CLOSE.**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**ALL THAT I'VE GOT-THE USED**

**WAIT FOR ME- CHANE HARPER FT. BRIDGET MENDLER**

**AND CHEATIGN MYSELF - SCHOOL BOY HUMOR**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THOSE WHO OWN THEM! BUT I ENCOURAGE ALL MY READERS TO LISTEN TO THESE SONGS, THEY ARE PRETTY COOL!**

Chapter 58: if its broken you CAN fix it.

I stared at my dad, I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. I felt angry, sad, and worried all at once; I didn't know how I was suppose to feel about what he did. Or about what I did. No matter what, I should've helped him when he needed it.

The King brothers had all gone inside for a short break. I just sat out in their driveway silently waiting for my dad to speak.

He sat down on Aarons stool. I felt odd standing up so I took my seat again and fidgeted with my fingers.

My dad finally cleared his throat, " Kendal called me today."

I snapped my head up and stared at him. It bothered me slightly that Kendal spoke with my dad without me knowing about it; but on the other hand, he could do what he wanted.

My dad looked really sad as he stared at me, " I told him what happened, he said I should talk to you about it."

I felt my mood dampen more and more as I thought he only came here because someone told him to.

He continued, " He's right though."

I looked back down at my fingers, " I'm sorry for doing what I did. I should've helped you."

My dad chuckled a little bit, " Its all right Reino, this time I was asking too much for myself."

I leaned over and hugged him. He squeezed me before pulling away, " but I wasn't only suggesting you stop acting because I wanted Brea's mother to be happy."

I looked up at him, then why…?

He smiled at me, "Reino, you really have an amazing voice."

I felt really good hearing that come from my dad. I continued to listen as he spoke.

" When you sing, you can feel the emotions you put into the song, it captivates people." He started to sound excited as he spoke about me, " Even when you first started singing when you were so little, I cant think of anyone who didn't love listening to you."

I smiled, I was still feeling one foot in and one foot out with the whole being in a band thing.

I was a little afraid of what his answer might be to my question, but I felt like I had to know anyways, " So, you want me to stay in this band?"

He shrugged his shoulders, " I want you to be happy no matter what your doing. If you do want to go into theater I promise I wont stand in the way, I could probably speak with the judges from the other day and get them to let you into the callbacks."

I gave him a confused look, "callbacks?"

He nodded as he explained, " Ya, they havent been able to decide on which actors will play what roles, so their doing callbacks and having everyone audition again and again until they can decided who fit's the characters best."

I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders a the thought of getting a second try. I still have a chance, I can still get the role…..

He gave me a hopeful smile, " Would you like to give it another shot?"

I stared at him long and hard. This should've been an easy decision…so why was I being so reluctant. If I stayed in the band with the King's who knew how long we would actually last? Even though I'd never admit it to them things have gotten just a little more interesting since I met them….but if I went to the callbacks, I could do what I thought I wanted to do….ugh, I don't know what I want!

My dad looked at me, " What'll it be?"

I heard a cough come from behind us. I looked back to see Aaron, Ethan, Sloan, Jacob and Jack all peeking through the window. They were finally being nicer to me, plus they needed me…..I shook my head slightly but I shouldn't let that decide for me. I needed more time to think about it.

I looked back at my father, I wanted to make him proud that's why I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps. Like every father in this world, he wants me to be happy, he wants me to be successful, he wants me to progress and try my best…

I did want to help out the guys, but if it got in the way of what I wanted I couldn't do both. What did I want to do….become a rockstar? Or an amazing actress?

My dad smiled as he stood up, " You don't have to decide now, the longest I can give you is until 4 o' Clock tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded, "Okay."

My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Remember to decided for yourself, it is your future, pick what makes you happy, Rei."

I smiled and hugged him tight. I felt so relieved knowing my dad wasn't upset with me. I thought for we sure we were going to grow apart. As he drove away I stared at his car. I smiled thinking of something my dad told me a long time ago.

"_if its broken, YOU can fix it. Whether you believe in yourself or not, all you need to do is try."_

At the time, I didn't think much of things he said like that. It feels almost as if he knew telling me that when I didn't understand it, then someday I'd experience it.

I turned back towards the kings house. All members of AXEL now standing outside staring at me.

I smiled oddly, " What?"

Aaron cleared his throat nervously, " Are you going to stick with us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but before I could answer; Ethan picked up my guitar and brought it to me, He spoke to all of us, " Lets try that song one more time."

I gave him a suspicious look, it was a little obvious what he was doing….but I felt better now. I felt like I wanted to singing the song again too.

We all got in our places. Aaron and I sat on the stools next to each other, Aaron smiled, " Now, to make the audience feel the song more, we need to act as if we are singing this song to each other as if were the ones in love."

"Okay." I whispered.

Sloan counted us off of his drum sticks.

1.…2.….3.…4!

The guitar started just like it did before, soft, melodic, almost enchanting. I listened to the words as Aaron sang. It was a little confusing the meaning of the song. It was a love song, letting someone go, but also waiting for that same person to come back to you. Kind of like, the saying ' if you love something set it free. If it is truly yours it will come back to you, if it doesn't come back it never belonged to you.'

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and imagined Kendal. I really did want to see him, and the three months was almost up.

I brought my mind back, and repeated in my head…..Aaron is Kendal, Aaron is Kendal, Aaron is Kendal…..and I want to sing to Kendal.

I opened my eyes and stared at Aaron as he sang, his voice was really amazing. He could sing different genres of music so easily and still project the same talent. It was very admirable.

It got to the part where I was suppose to join in. I smiled as I leaned slightly closer to him and we sang together. Aaron nodded as if to tell me I had gotten it right this time.

Our voices were both so soft and I could feel the emotion Aaron put into every word. It felt good. Being right here. Singing. Putting emotion like this into a song really was a talent, it wasn't something you could just do. If I want to progress in my singing, I should follow this sort of expertise.

The song ended, and we all cheered. I felt excited that I had done well, " How was that?"

Aaron picked me up into a hug, " Haha…that was awesome!"

Even Ethan was smiling. Jacob and Jack teased, " So, you do have it in you."

I laughed, " thanks you guys."

Sloan gave me an excited smile, " Your not going to really quit are you?"

Aaron put me down and we all got quiet.

"I don't know.." I mumbled. I still didn't want to decided yet. It was just too big a decision to make right just yet.

Jacob and Jack looked at each other, " She wouldn't quit after that," they turned back to me, " Would you?"

I shrugged nervously, of course I didn't want to let them down… but would I be happy doing this with them?

Sloan got excited, " Reino, don't you see how perfectly you fit with us?! You have to stay in AXEL!"

I stared at him, he really did make me feel like they were all my brothers.

Aaron nodded, "Ya, I'll even admit that you sound amazing if it helps."

I stared at all of them before focusing on Ethan. If he was against it, I know I wouldn't enjoy being in the band; putting that aside since I wasn't going to leave my decision up to chance, is this what I enjoyed most?

Ethan stared at me, " I probably hate you the most and think we could do without you."

His brothers glared at him evilly, Jacob and Jack, who were next to him, elbowed each of his sides.

He slapped each of them on the back of the head, "But, I like your voice and I have a couple of songs I wrote that we haven't used yet that I think only you could sing."

I smiled, that was probably the nicest thing he'll ever say to me in our entire lives.

I thought about it, could I enjoy this? Is this what I wanted?

I thought back to when Kendal got me to go to their concert. How excited the crowd was for the performances, how tired the bands were but it was all worth it when they heard the crowd cheering for them.

I remembered back on my birthday, when I was being dollied up by those pro's, how we turned on the radio and I sang for the first time after my dad had gone away. At that time I had imagined what it would be like, the rush a mob screaming for you, the energy they'd give you while performing….Maybe this was my dream. I didn't like acting, I had just wanted to be like my dad; but I can still do that, just in my own way.

The way he touched people's hearts by performing in the theater and catching their attention, I could do the same by doing what I do best. Singing.

I smirked, " This is what I want."

I smiled as they all cheered and looked relieved. I'd have to call my dad tomorrow and let him know. I felt more and more excited as I thought about what I had just decided to do. If I wanted, someday I could change the world.

We rehearsed the other songs that I didn't sing very much in. I mainly just played a little bit of guitar and sang the harmony with the rest of my bandmates. Haha, I loved thinking that…the Kings were now my 'BANDMATEBROTHERS'.

Around 4:00 a.m. Aaron finally let us go to bed, agreeing that we were in fact ready for tomorrow.

I woke up around 7:30 am. Even though I had just gotten to sleep, I had to get to the college to UN-enroll.

I didn't feel bad or dumb that I was quitting school. To tell you the truth I didn't know why I was going to school in the first place. I was just trying to find where I fit in best with everything. I don't feel like I had wasted my time. I did learn a lot, I was just done.

The counselor was a little worried when I told her I was dropping out of school to pursue a career in the entertainment world, I was an outstanding student and acted like it was a waste I didn't want to continue with school. Nevertheless, if I wanted to quit it was my decision not hers. After that I tried to get some sleep at home, but Melinda was so excited she wouldn't leave me alone.

"I am soooooo excited! Your going to be super famous now Reino!" she jumped on my bed while I tried to sleep.

"Yup" I spoke into my pillow hoping she would soon let me be alone.

"This is sooo amazing! I cant wait to tell everyone person I pass on the street! And then when you become famous, we'll do all kinds of fun things! I'll get to see you guys in concert! I'll buy your CD's and Posters! It'll be so amazing!" She squealed merrily.

I popped my head up imitating her excitement, " And Then I'll by this big house! And we can live together!"

Melinda's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. I started laughing so hard as she imagined it.

"I'll live with you…forever!" she jumped down and hugged me.

I felt evil thinking this, but I just had to say it. Teasing Melinda was just so much fun!

I smiled, " yup, I'll get you the biggest dog house I can find!"

Melinda stopped hugging me and frowned, " Your going to make me live in a doghouse?"

I smiled and nodded menacingly, this girl was too easy to mess with, " Ya, I cant have a crazy animal like you living on the actual inside of the house."

Melinda whined, " Your so mean Reino!" she picked up a pillow and hit me with it.

I laughed. If someday I do buy an enormous house, I'll have a room made especially for her. That way she'll never be lonely and I'll always have my best friend.

At the time our performance at the café started, the man they sent from whatever company it was that wanted to sponsor us, was there. I was introduced and the man smiled, " She catches eyes I'm sure."

I blushed lightly, it was odd hearing that from someone I didn't know.

The place was packed just like any other time AXEL performed here. I was getting butterflies, and I felt like I was going to hurl. Sloan gave me a cough drop and some lukewarm tea to soothe my vocal chords, he patted me on the back, " you'll be fine, sis."

I nodded even though not a speck of me was convinced. I could see my dad in the room, this performance could be the real decision as to whether I could be good in a band.

I took a few deep breathes, and watched Melinda as she worked behind the counter handing out muffins and coffee. Though it was already 7:30 p.m. there were still people drinking it.

I calmed my nerves, this was my time to shine. I wasn't going to let it slip away.

Jacob and Jack hooked up all the instruments and equipment.

Aaron came up to me, " Are you ready?"

I nodded as he handed me a microphone covered in sparkly pink beads. I raised an eyebrow at him, " Whats with this?"

He shook his head and laughed, " Melinda made it for you last night, she told me to tell you she made it with love."

I laughed, "Nice."

He patted my back, and pointed up to the stage, " Lets rock this joint!"

I laughed at how old fashioned it was to say something like that.

I followed him up and grabbed my guitar. Sloan sat back at the drums. Ethan at the keyboard. Aaron front and center.

I stood next to one of the twins, not exactly sure which one it was; but the other twin stood across the stage from us.

The crowd cheered for us.

Aaron smiled handsomely, " I would like to first say welcome to everyone!"

Everyone screamed. I giggled excitedly, I was ready for this.

After the audience quieted down a bit Aaron spoke again, " We would like to give a warm welcome to the newest member of AXEL, everyone a round of applause for Reino Welker!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. I gave a small wave before putting my hands back onto my guitar. I saw Chelsea , her brother and their little posse glaring at us. They were the only ones not clapping. I smirked, its probably not the best thought to have but seeing someone I hated get annoyed when I beat them at something was somewhat joyful to the soul. I mentally slapped myself, now I'm getting pig headed, snapping back to reality I focused on what was actually important.

Aaron smiled back at me, " And for those of you haven't heard yet, ,this will be our last performance here at the café."

The crowd, 'aww-ed'.

Ethan laughed and leaned towards his microphone, " but you can all start watching us on the TVLIVE Performance battles!"

Everyone cheered again. I shook my head and laughed.

Aaron stood up straighter, " tonight were going to start with a song, I wrote about letting yourself believe everything is fine."

I made a weird face at the odd intro he gave his song, but I already knew it was a great song.

We all started playing our instruments, except Ethan he just sat there ready to sing his back up parts.

The music started, it was awesome being onstage apart of it all.

Aaron smiled as he started singing the song.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch meOff guard, red handedNow I'm far from lonelyAsleep I still see you lying next to meSo deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..I need something elseWould someone please just give meHit me, knock me outAnd let me go back to sleepI can laughAll I want inside I still am emptySo deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

Everyone screamed and cheered as the chorus started. The twin I played next to started dancing, he smiled and whispered for me to bob my head with him. I felt kind of silly at first, but I got more and more into as the crowd cheered us on.

_I'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've got_

Ethan sang back up for the next part.

_I'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've gotI guess, I remember every glance you shot meUn-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heatI squoze so hardI stopped your heart from beatingSo deep that I didn't even scream, catch me, I.._

I leaned forward to the mic with my guitar buddy as each member of the band did and we all sang back up until the last lines of the song.

_I'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've gotI'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've gotAnd it's all that I've gotYeah, it's all that I've gotIt's all that I've gotIt's all that I've gotIt's all that I've got!So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch meSo deep that I didn't even scream, catch meI'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've gotI'll be just finePretending I'm notI'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've gotAnd it's all that I've gotYeah, it's all that I've got_

So many people screamed as we finished. Jack, revealing that I had been nest to Jacob the entire time came over, " That was Awesome Reino!"

Jacob nodded, " You did good."

I smiled, "It felt awesome."

They both laughed.

Aaron laughed as some very young looking girls screamed his name. I shook my head and smiled, this was pretty amazing!

After it got quieted down, Aaron spoke to the crowd again, " Tonight I have a special treat for all of you."

The screams went off again. I saw a few guys make hearts with their hands towards me. I smiled and winked. They pointed and laughed. I laughed inside, now that was something I could get used to.

Aaron turned back to me, "Get up here Reino and lets slow things down a bit."

I nodded as I pulled my guitar strap off and set it up nicely at the back of the stage.

I grabbed my 'special' and sat at the stool next to Aaron at the front.

Aaron leaned over and whispered in my ear, " Remember how you felt last night."

I smiled and nodded. I looked out and saw my dad smiling at me. I smiled even more knowing he knew I was loving this.

Aaron pointed back to Ethan, "this next song was written by Ethan, so everyone give hi ma round of applause."

The claps echoed through the building and everyone shouted happily for Ethan.

Jacob and Jack moved up a little closer to the front so each of them was on the sides of Aaron and I.

Aaron smiled at the girls standing at the front near the stage as he started singing once the music started.

_I've written a thousand words I know, _

_Sorry, I love you, and please don't go._

_I've waited so long I'm sure it shows, _

_I've written a thousand words I know…_

I smiled and nodded to random people ,who were trying to get me to look their way, as Aaron sang.

_I'm wasting away, a little more everyday_

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me,_

_When I ask you to stay, _

_Are you gonna go on your way, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

Aaron turned to me as he sang the next part.

_I've sold a million lies you spoke, _

_Over and over till we broke, _

He turned back to the audience.

_I know that it means everything, _

_To you, but do you really think, _

_This time apart will mend and help us grow?_

_I've told a million lies I know, _

Everyone in the crowd started swaying back and forth as they listened to his singing. I smiled, watching him from this close up was really cool. Before I had never noticed how much he really did put into each song.

_I'm wasting away, _

_A little more everyday, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

_When I ask you to stay, _

_Are you gonna go on your way, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

Ethan joined Aaron in singing every other 'oh whoa'.

_Oh whoa, _

_Oh whoa, _

_Oh whoa, _

_Oh whoa, _

_Oh whoa, _

_Oh whoa, _

Aaron turned to me, smiling as if to make sure I knew my part was coming up. I smirked back and listened as he sang his last solo part.

_I'm wasting away, _

_A little more everyday, _

_Wait for me…._

I smiled as I joined him in the song.

_When we're wasting away, a little more everyday, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

Our voices were in perfect sync and I watched as a few people stared at me in disbelief as I sang.

Aaron and I both stood up as we continued to sing the next part.

_When I ask you to stay, _

_Are you gonna go on your way, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

_Wait for me, _

I took lead on my part and put my whole heart into the song,

_My love, don't tell me that its over, _

_My love , cant take it anymore, _

_My love, is staring at the future, _

_My love, is staring at the door, _

_Don't wait for me._

I felt completely speechless and ecstatic when the song ended and everyone lit up and cheered whole heartedly.

Aaron put his arm around the back of my shoulder and joked, " Isn't she good?"

Even the girls standing at the front of the stage screamed and reached up to me.

I smiled, I never felt so great about doing something in my entire life. This was completely amazing! I was freaking out on the inside trying my best not to scream.

Jacob went back and got my guitar, the only song left now was the one where I actually had to play really good on. I strapped the guitar around me and smiled. Honestly I was so happy I could cry!

Melinda came pushing to the front of the crowd. She screamed my name. I laughed bent down and kissed her hand. I laughed as my friend went limp and all the other girls around her held their hands up screaming, ' kiss mine too!'

I just smiled and went back to my spot next to the twins as Aaron and Ethan traded places.

Ethan smiled and waved to everyone, " unfortunately this is going to be the last song tonight."

Everyone whined.

Ethan shook his head and smiled, " But be sure to vote for us in out performace battles competition and wish us luck!"

Everyone screamed end we started our last song.

I started the guitar. I almost slipped my fingers, But Jack and Jacob nodded and played the same notes on their own guitars.

_We'll sing just a little bit louder and we wont stop til she cant handle it._

_We'll sing just a little bit slower, so she'll hang on to every singly word._

The song went upbeat really fast and everyone started dancing to the music.

_Over the past few I feel like I've been cheating myself._

Every single one of our bands members joined in for the next line.

_I'm workin hard all the time, you take the easy way out. _

Ethan sang the next line by himself, and for the next we all joined in again.

_Over these past few years I've tasted exactly who you're going to be,_

_Candy coated on top, but so bitter underneath,_

For the pre-chorus Ethan sang every other line alone and the rest of us joined in for the other.

_Uh oh, Uh ohHe's still watching,And Oh no, Oh noShe's undressingHim with her eyes, wasting his timeNo no no, and I know that she'll never changeAnd uh oh, uh ohNo one said it didn't hurtAnd everybody knows good things take a little work,So don't go givinUp on the one,The one you love._

Ethan winked and smiled happily before he started the nest verse. I shook my head lightly as I smiled and focused on my guitar playing; Ethan was so different when he performed, its probably the only thing he loves other than his family.

_Over these past few years we've driven right into a dead end,And we'll keep spinning our tires, until one of us gives we're approaching the question that I feel we should ask,Should we just catch different rides, or just keep fixing the flats?Uh oh, uh ohHe's still watching,And Oh no, Oh noShe's undressingHim with her eyes, wasting his time[- From: .net -]No no no, and I know that she'll never change,And uh oh, uh ohNo one said it didn't hurtAnd everybody knows good things take a little work,So don't go givinUp on the one,The one you loveeWe'll sing just a little bit louder,And we won't stop till she can't handle 'll sing just a little bit slower,So she'll hang on to every single close your eyes girl, and tell me what you seeThe lives that we've created, were all because of listen closely girl, cause our future is at stakeThe reason we are ending is because I give, you your eyes, and tell me what you seeA problem that's unchanging, a past that's haunting me._

Melinda had everyone dancing with her once she snapped out of her daze. It was really funny to watch.

_Uh oh, Uh ohHe's still watchingOh no, Oh noShe's undressingHim with her eyes, wasting his time,No no no (a past that's haunting me)And uh oh, uh ohNo one said it didn't hurtAnd everybody knows good things take a little work,So don't go givinUp on the one,The one you loveThe oneeeee, the one you loveThe oneeeee, the one you loveThe oneeeee, the one you love_

After the song ended, the applause went on for a very long time. We all waved as we walked off the stage. Girls grouped around all the guys. I smiled and turned to walk towards my dad and Melinda, when I group of guys surrounded me.

I smiled politely, " Excuse me, I nee.."

They cut me off.

"You were so amazing!" a cute blonde, he looked younger than me though.

"Really hot!" some guy with piercing on his brow.

"Your not dating them right?!" a familiar face I think I had seen around.

"How old are you?" I guy who looked pretty decent, but had an odd mustache growing.

"Your really pretty!" a pretty boy, who was dressed nicer than I was.

I smiled and turned towards anyone for help. Jacob and Jack came to my rescue.

Jack smiled at all the guys, "Excuse us…"

"We have someone to speak with now." Jacob finished and they pulled me away.

I sighed, "Thanks guys."

They dragged me over with Aaron, Ethan and Sloan who were making their way to the company man.

Aaron got very mature all of a sudden and raised is eyebrows, " So, Are we in?"

The man stared at us and thought for a moment.

I couldn't take the expense or hold in my excitement anymore, " Spit it out!"

The man smiled at me, " Yes, you are in."

We all jumped together and shouted.

The man handed Aaron a huge yellow envelope, " Everything is in here that you'll need to know."

With that he tipped his head and walked out of the coffee shop.

I squealed as Melinda joined me, "Ya you guys did it!"

I shouted back, "I know!"

'Our' brothers laughed at us as they opened the envelope.

My dad approached us, smiling like a maniac.

I jumped into his arms.

He laughed, " I'm so happy for you Rei!"

I hugged him tighter, " I am happy!"

He put me down and turned to Aaron and the rest of the King's, " I'd like to thank you boys."

They all gave him a weird look. Ethan the only one who answered, " Why?"

My dad smiled at me, " I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much."

I felt a small tear form in my eye. I was so happy I couldn't even describe. Things all happened so fast in the last few days, I was praying this wasn't a dream.

Aaron smirked, " I know, its like she was born a clown that cant smile."

All the guys laughed.

My dad chuckled, " Well, I'll be heading home now."

I gave him one last hug before he left. Once out of I sight I elbowed Aaron jokingly, " Ha, funny joke."

He rolled his eyes before holding up the envelope, we all stared at it like it was gold.

"Here we come Hollywood!"

We all jumped and screamed, before getting mobbed by our fans again.

For the first time, I truly felt like my old self again. I was happy and nothing was going to change that.


	60. Chapter 60

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

**Chapter 59: things that frustrate me.**

**I was about to rip my bangs off of my head. Aaron was trying to move to a different seat in the small car we were riding in. he stepped on my foot. **

"**Ouch!" I shouted annoyed that he kept moving around. **

**He was just as annoyed as I was, "Sorry, little girl!" He flicked my forehead with his finger. **

**I growled, "That is it!"**

**Jacob and Jack held their limbs in for safety as they watched amused. Ethan ignored us and turned a page in the book he was reading. **

**Sloan and Melinda were cozily playing cards. How they played a game of cards in tiny crowded vehicle like this, I have no idea.**

**I put my foot up and kicked Aaron's but which had been near my face. He fell down onto everybody else's feet and stumbled to get back up in the moving vehicle. **

**Aaron glared at me, "Oh, its on Sister!"**

**He sat on top of me and rubbed his but around, "You like that, you like that!"**

**He was crushing me, I screamed, " Get off!" but I wasn't string enough to move him myself. **

**I grumbled, " And to think last week you were being so nice to me."**

**He kept rubbing his bum on me and singing, "I'm rubbing my but on you! I'm rubbing my but on you!"**

**I got more and more annoyed, "Are you even an adult?!"**

**He laughed victoriously, " Haha, you cant do nothing…OUCH!"**

**He jumped off of me and landed between the twins. They made room for him and stared at me in fear, "Aaron you've unleashed her!"**

**I rolled my eyes. **

**Aaron put his hand on his neck and cried, " You bit me!" He pulled his hand away and there was a little spot of red, "AND its bleeding!"**

**I smirked evilly, " I don't like your butt sweat all over me!"**

**Aaron grinned evilly, " You think you're a freaking vampire, don't you!"**

**The air around us got dense as our smiles grew more and more evil. **

**We both shouted at each other exactly the same line, "YOUR GOING DOWN!"**

**At that moment Sloan and Ethan both kicked their legs out. Ethan's legs hit me in the side and I fell down. Just as I was getting up Sloan's leg kicked Aaron in his rib cage and he came falling down, his head hitting mine. **

**I grabbed my head where Aaron's hit mine, "OUCH!"**

**He narrowed his eyes at me, "It wasn't my fault!"**

**Sloan sighed, "Seriously, you guys fight every second we're not practicing."**

**Melinda nodded as she lay down a card in their game, " We're almost there anyways, so you guys should settle down."**

**Aaron and I glared at each other as we sat back on the seat. I thought it was silly to fight like this too, but Aaron annoyed me so much. I swear almost everything he does is to tick me off!**

**I stared at him annoyed, " Why'd you sit next to me?"**

**He pointed around the car, "Because everywhere else is full!"**

"**SO.."**

**Ethan cut me off, "Finish that sentence and both of you are going to walk the rest of the way."**

**I frowned and crossed my arms. Aaron was seriously annoying. We had been in this stupid hot car for over 5 hours, and he wasn't comfortable anywhere so he kept moving around the entire time.**

**I stared at the window and started thinking about everything that has happened this past week. I gave up acting. I joined AXEL. When I called my mom and told her and Skye she totally flipped. She was so excited, my mom always wanted me to be some rock star. Right now we're heading to our first location where the competition starts, the big yellow envelope that the company man gave us was very vague. It had directions to a location somewhere up in the mountains. They gave each band a car and a driver, but what they didn't tell us at first was that what car you got depended on whether you arrived. The last car, got the worst mileage, was very small, and inconvenient to take on a trip. Unfortunately we were number 24 out of 24. We got the ugliest, worst car there was and now we were arriving last to the competition. **

**The competition was actually pretty cool though. We were going to stay in various places all over California and perform after we finished a series of tasks that were all related to what it takes to become the top band. When I thought about it, it was actually a little scary. There were 24 bands in all, after our first battle there would only be 12 that move on; after the second only 6, after the third it became 3 and then we find out which band is the best and the winners get a full world tour, an album released and the chance to sign on with the company of their choice. It was very exciting, but right now I just wanted out of this car. The worst part was that the Kings brought almost every single one of their belongings; they said after we win the battle they wont have anytime to go home and pack up so they brought everything now. **

**I felt spoiled when my mom told me she would send some movers and people to collect my belongings and move them back to my parents house. I really appreciated it, but I felt like a snobby girl not having to do anything for herself. **

**Our driver cleared his throat and announced, " We are only one mile from our destination."**

**I smiled, "Finally."**

**After about a minute our car started making a funny noise. **

**We all looked at each other, "What is that?"**

**The twins stretched out their necks and looked up at the front of the car, "Do you smell that?" they whispered. **

**Melinda sniffed the air, "It smells like something is burning."**

**We all frowned and our car stopped moving. Aaron leaned his head back, "What happened driver?"**

**The man looked back at us, "I believe our car just died."**

**I grabbed the sides of my hair again, "Yup, I'm going to go insane."**

**We all shuffled out of the car wondering what to do. The driver looked at all of us, " Your all young and fit, you could push the car the rest of the way."**

**Sloan looked at the car then back to the driver, "Isnt there something else?"**

**Melinda pointed to all their stuff, "We could carry everything."**

**The rest of us looked in the car. It was clear full of luggage and blankets. I wrinkled my eyebrows, "How did we even fit in there?"**

**Aaron pointed up into the air, "Push it we will!"**

**The driver climber back in the car, "I'll steer it so it stays on the road."**

**I sighed, this wasn't exactly what I thought was going to happen, but you can never predict what's right around the corner in your life. **

**All 7 of us went to the back of the car and started pushing it. **

**I laughed as Aaron and I pushed on the same corner of the car, "I think your boys luggage is heavier than the car itself."**

**Aaron looked in the car and smiled, " I think your right."**

**We both laughed as we put all our strength into moving he vehicle. **

**Melinda smiled as she helped push next to the twins, "Hey we should sing a song!"**

**Sloan gave her a weird look, "Like what?"**

**Melinda shrugged, "Something motivational!"**

**Ethan shook his head, "Why would we do that?"**

**Melinda nudged his arm softly, " to make this more fun!"**

**Everyone just kept pushing as Melinda began to sing, "Theeeee! ants go marching on by one hurra, hurra. The ants go marching one by one, hurra, hurra. The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops because he.."**

**Melinda paused and looked around before finishing, " …..hurt his bum! And they all go marching down.."**

**We all laughed as she continued to sing for us. Pretty soon the twins started singing with her. By the time she got to 'the ants go marching five by five' we were all singing. Each of is taking a turn to say something silly as to why 'the little one stopped'. **

**We even heard the driver laughing with us. It was funny, because I laughed before I met these weirdos I really did. But when I laughed now it felt more…real. These guys and Melinda were changing me, I felt like a little kid again and it felt good. I hadn't behaved this outrageous since I was way little. I feel like I kind of missed out in junior high and high school since I didn't spend much time with classmates or make friends; it was like these guys were giving me that every time I was around them. I loved every minute of it. **

**After we got past ten everyone stopped singing and just kind of talked. **

**Jacob and Jack teased Melinda. Ethan and Aaron piled questions towards the driver while we pushed the car. **

"**So, what can you tell us about the competition?"**

**Aaron nodded, "Ya, do we need to prepare a song..?"**

**The driver leaned his head out of the window as he steered the car, " All I know is that this new music company is hosting it and they are keeping everything top secret and all of it is videoed."**

**Aaron smiled and nodded, "Nice!"**

**Sloan hid a laugh, " Did you say everything is videoed? Even the ride up here?"**

**Aaron and I both frowned at each other. I shook my head as I whispered, " Please say no, please say no…"**

**The nodded smiled and nodded, " that's right! Which means everyone is going to see the young couple fighting."**

**Aaron and I simultaneously shouted, "WE're not a couple!"**

**I stared at Aaron who was giving me a skeptical look. **

**I elbowed him, "stop copying me."**

**He smirked, "No, YOU stop copying me!" He butted his forehead against mine making me fall to the ground. **

**I lay on the ground, Aaron turned to his brothers, "Too much?"**

**They all nodded as they glared at the two of us. **

**Aaron shook his head and stopped pushing the car to help me up, "sorry."**

**I stood up without his help, "I hate you."**

**I walked back over and began helping push the car again. Aaron came back over and we pushed the car in silence. **

**Once we had been pushing the car for about half an hour. Sloan lit up as we saw an enormous campsite not very far ahead, "WERE HERE!" he shouted. **

**I smiled and looked ahead with everyone else. My jaw dropped as I saw the place. It was HUGE. Like a whole other city. There was a Ferris wheel, which made me curious, like 30 small camp houses. I stage that was lit up like the sun. it had colorful lights, a trampoline, and balloons tied all around it. There was something that made me even more curious than the Ferris wheel, there were 3 shine white thrones off to the front side of the stage. **

**I whispered to the person next to me, which happened to be Aaron, "what is that?"**

**We were all in a daze of amazement, He whispered back, " I don't know…."**

**Jacob and Jack smiled at the rest of us, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"**

**They all took off running even Melinda. I wrinkled my eyebrows and stood there, was this suppose to be another one of their games? I didn't understand it….**

**I shrugged and walked after them, I never knew how many games siblings came up with on their own. I was kind of glad I got have them around now. **

**As I got up to the entrance the guys and Melinda were all waiting for me. **

**Sloan and the twins laughed, "HAHA Reino's the rotten egg!"**

**I gave them a weird look. **

**Ethan sighed, "Don't tell me you never played that game?"**

**I lifted my shoulders innocently, " Single child remember?"**

**They all nodded. **

**Melinda linked our arms together, "Its okay! Now lets go have fun!"**

**I shook my head and laughed at her as we walked through the entrance. One of the people standing there handed us matching t-shirts with a number 24 on them before they put a walkie talkie to their mouth, " The last band just arrived. I repeat the last band just arrived."**

**We all looked at them oddly as we slipped our t-shirts over what we were already wearing. **

**A few seconds later loud music started blasting on the stage and everyone crowded over there. I stuck to Melinda like glue so I wouldn't get lost. There were so many people. Most of them dressed casually, but there were some very interesting techno/ goth dressers. I looked behind me and there was a group of people dressed in khakis and fancy sweaters; they lightly clapped and spoke with their noses in the air.**

**I raised my eyebrows, oh I have got to see their performance. **

**After the music stopped four people walked out onto the stage and everybody screamed. I didn't recognize three of them but the fourth made me feel very lucky. I smiled as I stared up at Griffin's son, Kacey. I had met him last year at the party James hosted for his band at our house. I wonder if he still remembered me?**

**He smiled and waved to everyone, "Hello everyone, I am Kacey Griffin head of Silhouettes Inc.," he paused and smiled at the other three people who were on stage, "Whose tired of turning on the radio and practically every artist sounds the same because everybody is auto tuned?"**

**I shouted 'Ya' with everyone. **

**Kacey smiled, "Who is ready to play the Performance Battles?!"**

**Everyone screamed and shouted as Kacey gestured a hand to the people on the stage with him, " Let me introduce our judges, first we have" he paused and smiled to the audience, " Keep in my mind that last year we had people stalk the judges for voting them off so these guys will NOT be using their real names."**

**I laughed, that would definitely suck to be one of those guys. **

**Kacey continued, " So First we have the very beautiful Addictedtomusic18!" He pointed to a very tall, fare skinned pretty blonde. She smiled and waved as everyone clapped for her. **

**Kacey then pointed for her to take a seat in one of the thrones. As she walked over he moved next to a very attractive guy, I'm serious he looked like he could be Zac Efron's brother. I smirked he looked like he wasn't much older than me, I mentally slapped my self several times. I feel like I just cheated on Kendal by thinking that, even though I'm not even dating him yet; but still. **

**The guy waved and the girls squeals were louder than before as he was introduced, " this is our second judge, Suckerforlovestory!"**

**He smiled with perfectly white teeth as he walked over and took a seat in his throne. **

**Kacey moved towards the last girl. She looked about 7 or 8 years old. I tilted my head sideways, why was a kid a judge?**

**She smiled and waved as Kacey put the microphone to her mouth and she announced herself, " I'm Bigtimerusher422."Her voice was so adorable. Kacey smiled as the little girl ran over and took the last throne seat. Everyone laughed lightly at how cute the kid was. I laughed, I hoped those guys saw this because that was really cute. **

**Kacey turned back to all of us in the audience, " As you all know, by the end of today there will only be 12 bands left."**

**He paused while about half the crowd looked around worried and slightly confused, " We have 3 challenges you will all compete in today to find out which bands will stay and which bands will go!"**

**At the moment people working there started passing out pillows to one person in each band. **

**Kacey smirked happily, " Inside your pillows are instructions for the first competition, one band doesn't have any instructions at all," Everyone looked worried, " that band will be the first disqualified of the day."**

**Everyone quickly ripped their pillows open. Aaron and Ethan grabbed each side of ours and tore it in half. A small yellow book fell out. I excitedly reached down and grabbed it, "We're safe!" **

**We all sighed relieved that we weren't disqualified. **

**Kacey Griffin made everyone wait until it was made known which band was going home. He smiled as he told his employers to escort them out of the entrance and put them into a car that would take them home. After that was all done with he spoke to us again, " open up your books and start now!"**

**Aaron yanked the book from me and opened it up. I rolled my eyes and ignored how rude that was. He read our first instructions, " Your goal for the first game is to gather up 24 golf balls that are hidden in various places, each golf ball will lead you to the next. Finish in 3 hours and you pass onto the next round, fail and you leave immediately."**

**We all nodded. Ethan stopped us before we went on to reading our first clue, " I don't get it, what does this have to do with being a band?"**

**He had a very good point. We all thought about it, but Melinda interrupted us, " what does it matter? Lets go find some balls!"**

**I shared a short glance between each of my fellow band mates before we all shrugged and read our first clue. "look for a leprechaun, and find the loot. Use whatever means it takes to get it from him."**

**Aaron raised his eyebrow as we all looked around oddly. **

"**A leprechaun?" I looked through the crowd as everyone else was starting their search too. Some people had already found their first balls and were looking for the next ones. **

**Jacob and Jack stood on their tippy toes and looked around. **

**Sloan patted Ethan on the back excitedly, "Found him!"**

**He pointed towards a short man with a red beard dressed as a cartoon leprechaun. The man waved at us before running away. **

**We all took off running, Aaron shouted, "Get him!"**

**Melinda and I ran side by side. She laughed, "Isnt this fun?!"**

**I nodded my head, "And strange!" I was curious how getting a golf ball from a leprechaun was suppose to help us be a band and win the competition…but we were playing by the rules of a Griffin, which means anything could happen; and mostly likely he was probably making all this up as he goes.**

**Melinda and I crouched down in some bushes. I had my sight locked on that evil leprechaun who still had us chasing him around this stupid mountain. Melinda whispered, "Reino, why don't we just go grab him now?"**

**I sssh-ed her, " If we start running at him now, he could get away, but he's coming closer then we'll grab him." my voice was barely loud enough for her to hear. **

**Melinda nodded her head slowly and stared back at the green man. **

**The leprechaun was sitting on a tree stump. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes next to him. He swiftly stood up and backed himself up in the direction I was hiding in. He was getting closer to me. I slowed my heat beat down so I wouldn't get ahead of myself and let him get away. **

**He finally got about 3 feet away from my bush. Melinda mouthed the words, "Now?"**

**I shook my head and slowly started sitting up taller. The bushes the leprechaun was trying to stay away moved again. He took one more step back towards me, completely unaware that I was there. **

**That was when I heard a familiar scream. I panicked and jumped out of my bush just missing the leprechaun and seeing Jacob and Jack as the ran towards him. Their faces we covered in mud and they taped tree branches to their heads. Jacob and Jack tripped over a rock and the leprechaun got away. **

**I stomped my foot off the ground, "Dang it!"**

**The twins stood up and dusted themselves off as the other three King brothers stepped out from behind trees. **

**Aaron laughed, "Now that was hilarious!"**

**I stared at him in disbelief. **

**Ethan and Sloan smirked, Sloan snickered at me, "It was pretty funny the look you had on your face when you missed him."**

**They all nodded and laughed at me. Sloan pulled out his phone, "I even got a picture!"**

**Melinda jumped out of the bush, "Can I see?!"**

**He brothers jumped back in fear. I laughed, but frowned again when all the boys and Melinda started looking at the picture and laughing. **

**Melinda laughed, " That is so funny, she's like!" she made a very ridiculous and stupid face before continuing to laugh at her brothers. **

**I walked over and Sloan turned his phone screen out of my view. I glared, " Let me see it."**

**Ethan grabbed the phone from Sloan and smiled evilly, " No."**

**I could feel my blood began to boil, I jumped forward and shouted, "Let me see! It is a picture of me!"**

**They all laughed at me as Ethan held the phone in the air and I kept jumping trying to reach it. I grumbled, "Stupid tall Ethan."**

**He gave me a funny smirk and shook his head, "C'mon jump higher…" His voice was taunting. **

**I frowned and turned to my best friend, "Melinda!"**

**She turned away from me and started walking back towards the bush. **

**I raised my eyebrows and got very confused. That was when Melinda turned back around and started running full speed at Ethan screaming, "AHHHHH!"**

**My eyes went wide and I stepped out of her way. She stretched out her arms and jumped at her brother. **

**She tackled him to the ground and scrambled to grab the camera. **

**Aaron gave his little sister a surprised and odd look, "What was that?"**

**Melinda stood up, leaving Ethan on the ground, She handed me the camera and shrugged her shoulders at Aaron, " She's my sister."**

**Her brothers blinked at her. Melinda turned to me and hugged me, her expression for the first time serious and mature, " She's the most important."**

**I gave her a high five and stuck my tongue out at the boys, "HA!"**

**Aaron looked completely dazed. **

**I remembered what we were suppose to be doing, " So how are we going to catch that guy?"**

**Melinda nodded, "Ya, he's completely insane!"**

**I laughed a little, coming from her that was a kind of funny. **

**Jacob and Jack started coming up with the perfect plan, soon we all joined in and came up with the perfect plan!**

**I buzzer went off just as we were about to head out to capture the leprechaun. **

**It was Kacey's voice, "Attention bands, only three more of you can make it through to the next round.I repeat, …."**

**We all looked at each other and for the first time all of us shouted the exact same thing, **

"**Move out!"**

**With that I took Melinda by the arm and dragged her to the place were needed to be in for the plan to work. **

"**Go Melinda!" I pushed her out from behind the tree I was behind. **

**Melinda looked back at me and whined, " But I'm no good at acting! How am I suppose to cry without laughing?"**

**I looked around, the leprechaun was going to becoming any minute now. **

**I turned back to Melinda and realized she was still wearing her shirt with the 24 on it. I hurried over and stripped her of it. **

**She grumbled at me, "HEY!"**

**I sshh-ed her and pushed her further away from the tree, "Hurry up! Or were going to lose and not even get the chance to perform!"**

**Melinda put out her bottom lip, "How do I get myself to cry?"**

**I shook my head, and thought for a minute. I smiled and pointed at her, "Act like I died!"**

**Instantly she got sad and started pouring out tears. **

**I smiled a rubbed my hands together, "That's it, now go over there!"**

**Melinda nodded as she cried and walked over to her position for our plan. **

**I walked about 10 feet back from the tree and found Sloan, "She's in place."**

**Sloan smiled and nodded. He poked his head up out of the bush he was in, looking around we spotted the leprechaun heading Melinda's way. **

**We both smiled and threw six rocks in the South East direction. In response from the Twins, Ethan and Aaron we heard three bird calls and I stick thrown towards us. **

**I kneeled down on the ground next to Sloan's bush, "Everything is set."**

**We watched as the leprechaun man heard Melinda crying and walked over to her. **

**He gave a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder, " Are you okay?"**

**Melinda grabbed his bug green bow tie and blew her nose on it before looking up at him, " Myflg jjiset dwond!"**

**The man gave her a confused look, " Its okay, if your team lost," He made her stand up, "I'll escort you out."**

**He chuckled to her, "the team I'm hiding from, I think they gave up a while ago."**

**They started walking until they were in the position we needed. **

**This is it! Sloan and I both jumped up and shouted, "NOW!"**

**Jacob and Jack swung out of the trees with a rope and charged at the leprechaun. He realized very fast that it was a trap and tried to escape which was when Ethan jumped up with a pile of rocks and started throwing them at his feet. **

**He turned around to run away but Aaron had a bucket of water and held it up ready to throw it on him. **

**That was when me and Sloan grabbed a net, no idea where he got it from but he found it. **

**We ran towards him and threw it over him and pulled it towards us. We all stood over him and smiled. **

"**Got'cha." I smirked, very pleased at how smoothly the plan went. **

**Melinda still stood there crying like there was no tomorrow. I raised my eyebrow and went over to her as the guys started getting the clue from the leprechaun. **

**Melinda balled into my shoulder, I tried not to laugh, " Melinda you can stop crying now."**

**She looked up at me swiftly, the tears instantly stopping, "Your not dying anymore?"**

**I nodded, "Yup, were going to make it, I think."**

**The leprechaun sighed as he told us where to find the golf balls, " Its in a wooden box at the top of the mountain."**

**Ethan looked at his watch, "There's still 2 hours until they end this but by that time 3 more bands will be done."**

**Sloan nodded sadly, "Ya, and we still have to find 22 more after the one at the top of the mountain."**

**The leprechaun shook his head, " No, all the rest of you golf balls are in the same box."**

**We all lit up. **

**The green man continued, " they knew it would take that long to catch me so you only have one place you have to go."**

**Jacob and Jack high fived, "Lets go!"**

**Before we all started running another announcement from Kacey was made, "Attention, there are now only two more spots left for the next round, I repeat…."**

**We all exchanged worried looks before we took off running for the top of the mountain. Melinda grabbed her t-shirt off the ground right before I yanked her arm and dragged her along. **

**On the way up to the top of the mountain we passed another band carrying a crate that was moving in the grasp. **

**Two of the people in their band had shredded clothes and scratches on their faces. I shivered as I continued to run with my own band, I didn't even want to know what task that band had to catch.**

**Once we got to the top of the mountain, ethan announced, "Only 1 hour and 28 minutes!"**

**We found a huge box and a crowbar on the ground. **

**Aaron picked up the tool and began prying the box open. Inside there weren't any golf balls, just a letter and some climbing gear. **

**Aaron read the note aloud, "Team 24, are you as brave as you think? You'll need the heaviest person and the lightest person on your team to work together. Your balls are down the cliff to your North, get it and an automatic passing through to the next round no matter what."**

**Sloan clapped his hands together, "Okay, lets do this," He pulled the gear out of the box and at the bottom there was a weighing scale. **

**He shrugged and weighed himself. Each of us followed until we found the lightest person. I stepped on the scale last, so far Melinda was the lightest. I prayed as hard as I could that she would be lighter than me. **

**Jacob and Jack looked at the number it read, " 109, 2 pounds lighter than Melinda."**

**My shoulders fell in disappointment. **

**Aaron smiled, "I'm the heaviest so lets get geared up."**

**We started putting the gear on, not sure exactly how. That was when a crew of Blue suited men and a camera man came up to us. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie, " Boss, team 24 is going down the cliff."**

**We al listened to the response. Kacey laughed a little, " Let me know how it goes."**

**After they got off the walkie talkies another announcement was made that there may be only one spot left but it was still unsure. **

**The men suited Aaron and I up so we could climb down and get the box. I was breathing heavily and nervously. **

**The camera man put his camera in my face, " Are you ready for this?"**

**I stared at him stupidly, "Of course not!"**

**Aaron rolled his eyes, "Scaredy cat!"**

**I crossed my arms, and frowned at him, " I'm not some acrobatic monkey okay!" I stared at the cliff, "I'm freaking out."**

**Sloan and Melinda came up behind me. Sloan shook my shoulders softly, "Don't worry, you can do this sis."**

**I shook my head and Melinda leaned over and made me look her in the eyes. **

**She pointed to the cliff, "Just pretend I'm dying down there and your saving me."**

**I stared at her, then looked at the cliff. I don't think I could do this. This was too scary. **

**Ethan gave Melinda a funny look, "why would that make her want to go down?"**

**Melinda shrugged, "It made me want to cry."**

**Ethan had a look that said, 'don't even try to understand what she is saying'. **

**Jacob and Jack stood next to Aaron, "Ready dude?"**

**Jacob patted him on the back, " Just like climbing at the gym."**

**Aaron smiled, "Ya, but I'm more worried about her." **

**They all looked at me again. **

**Kacey beeped one of the blue suited mans walkie talkies, "Hey, Hello?"**

**They answered, "Yeah boss?"**

**Kacey asked excitedly, "Is team 24 going down the cliff?"**

**The man looked at me, "She's scared, so I don't know yet."**

**All the Kings nodded to me, "Your going down right?" Melinda asked. **

**I stared at her the fearfully at the cliff again. I don't know if I could do this. I sure as heck did not want to give up without trying, especially letting everyone down. But could I handle this? I wrecked inside my brain, this was so frustrating!**


	61. Chapter 61

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FAVORITE ESSAY REVIEWER! LOSTDAUGHTEROFPOSEDIAN! I REALLY DO JUST LOVE YOUR ESSAY REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL : ' )! PLEASE EVERYONE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT ALL OF YOU THIN KOF MY STORY!**

**I DOUGHNUT( HHAHA JK DO NOT) OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

Chapter 60: live or die? Its alright, its okay!

I sighed heavily as Kacey shouted over the walkie talkie, " Decide now, or your band is out!"

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, " I'll do it."

All my band members and Melinda cheered. The blue men walked Aaron and I over to the edge and got us ready to climb down.

Aaron noticed my hands were shaking and my eyes were still shut. He elbowed me softly, "We'll be fine, we just need to retrieve the box, don't look down and I'll be here the whole time. "

I opened my eyes and gave him a stupid look, " Who do you think makes me so scared to go down with?"

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, just keep that attitude and be brave."

I sighed and concentrated on not looking down, "Okay…"

I can do, this I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this….

One of the men came over to me and held onto my rope attached to all the gear they had strapped onto me.

He pointed to a solid spike metal thing poking out of the ground, " Were going to wrap your combined rope around here and your separate ropes tied to those poles back there, so even if your ropes gets lose you wont fall to your death."

I gulped at the word death and thought, 'ya, tell a terrified girl that already is too afraid to go down the edge of the mountain, tell her words like falling and death, that should make he feel better!'.

I groaned and they started helping us climb over the edge and slowly lowered us down. I hadn't realized it until we actually had to start climbing downwards that I was holding onto Aaron's hand.

He snickered, " Reino, you have to let go of my hand."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying not to cry because I was so afraid, "I cant do this, I really cant!"

Aaron sighed, "Your right you cant."

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

He continued, "Ya, lets just give up now when the box is just a few feet below us, the chance to even show all these people what we came here for should just be thrown away!" He sounded annoyed with me.

I shook my head, " Don't say that! Tell me its going to be fine and 'don't look down.' or something like that!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at me, " So you want me to baby you?"

I growled, "Don't you dare…"

I couldn't finish because he slid down on his rope and landed near the box.

I stayed there and rolled my eyes. Not at Aaron at myself, I cant believe getting annoyed at him makes me feel more brave. I slowly started making my way down to the small ledge the box sat on.

Once I got there Aaron gave a conceited smile, "I knew that would work!"

I stuck my tongue at him, " I hate you."

He rolled his eyes, " Oh you know you love me darling."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "you are a strange, strange little dude."

He gave me a confused look, "I'm taller than you!"

I raised my eyebrows and seductively teased him, " ….'little' dude."

Aaron realized I was talking about his unmentionables. He turned red and shook his head, " Whatever! 'ITS' pretty big!" he got so defensive about himself, but turned even more red when he realized what he just told me.

I laughed sarcastically, still taunting him in my voice, "I'm sure…"

He grabbed a side of the box and wouldn't look at me, "Lets just go!"

I grabbed my side of the box and we tugged on the rope for everyone above to pull us up.

Aaron mumbled, "Besides, girls shouldn't tell a guy things like that…"

I laughed, "So old fashioned for a guy like you."

He stayed silent.

We were almost to the top when we heard some muttered above before someone shouted, "Hold on and brace yourselves!"

That was when Aaron started falling down yanking the box out of my hand as he fell.

My heart froze and I screamed, "AARON!"

He looked at me very worried, and then it got us. The rope that was tied between the two of us, yanked on each of our bodies. Aaron kept his grip on the wooden box, not letting it fall.

We both moaned in pain at the tension between the rope, "Ouch…"

I started breathing very fast and the adrenaline kicked in. I started climbing up the rope. Aaron was too far down the mountain that he couldn't climb it and it was taking too long for the guys to pull the both of us up on one rope.

It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. The sun was burning me and I was sweating like a pig. My arms shook as I pulled us higher, I wasn't strong enough, but the fear of this rope coming down too made it possible for me to do something like this.

Fear was encrypted on every cell in my body all I could think about is dying, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live long and happily. I wanted to finally get to be with Kendal, maybe we can make something real, I don't know…. But if I never get the chance to find out, I'll spend my entire afterlife regretting that I didn't at least try to save us from the terrible outcome that may come from a predicament such as this.

I gasped heavily as I finally crawled on top of the mountain and the guys all pulled Aaron up faster.

I lay on the ground trying to calm down. My heart racing a millions times per half second. Melinda clobbered me in hugs, "Oh, Are you okay?!"

I was able to give a small smile as I hugged Melinda back, "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die…."

Melinda squeezed me tighter, "Don't die on me Bestie!"

I started getting choked. My face turned red and I tried to breath, "Melinda.." My voice as loud as I could make it go, " Get off me.."

She pulled away and blushed, "Sorry, I just was really worried about you."

I smiled a little, "We're fine now."

I looked over as the pulled Aaron and the box away from the ledge. The camera man so excited that he got all the action filmed.

That was about when a team of paramedics came running up the mountain. Half of them went over to Aaron and the other half over to me.

The took all the climbing gear off of us, and started checking bones. It was a bit odd when the lifted up my shirt to check my body for bleeding around the waist where the rope between Aaron and I had been tied. The man put his cold hands on my rib cage and felt around.

"anything hurting?"

I shrugged, "Its all a little sore but I think I'm okay."

I peeked over them to see as they moved Aarons arm that had been holding onto the box.

"OUCH!" he screamed in pain and the paramedics started feeling around his shoulder.

I heard one of them say he most likely tore a ligament in his shoulder from the impact the box made when the rope caught them and the box yanked down on his arm.

We were helped down the mountain, Aaron rode on one of those bed things that they pushed down the trail. Since nothing serious, like damaged organs or intense bleeding, happened then they didn't call some kind of vehicle up for us.

I was able to walk, but Melinda insisted that I lean on her.

When we got down there an ambulance took Aaron away and we were all left there.

Kacey put his arm around mine and Melinda's shoulders, " He'll be back tomorrow for the competition, don't worry."

I turned to him and he gave me a funny look. I would've thought it was funny that he was noticing I was someone he knew; but I was very worried about Aaron. He may have tore a ligament in his shoulder, it must be so painful.

Kacey smirked at me, "Your that Diamonds kid, aren't you?" He paused before lighting up, "Cab girl!"

I didn't even care that he had insulted me so by saying that.

He realized I was in no mood to chat and walked away after instructing someone to take us to our cabin for the night.

I felt so tired. So much just barely happened and it was all hard to take in. we seriously could have died. Aaron almost did. For what? A game. I started second guessing whether this was going to be worth it or not.

I drifted off to sleep even though it was now only early evening.

The next day we did a meet and greet after Aaron made it back. Kacey Griffin got called away by his father, most likely because of what happened. I called Skye and let her know that everything that was filmed here yesterday was going to be broadcast tonight.

At the meet and greet there were suppose to be 12 bands. 2 bands quit because of what happened yesterday, so there was only ten groups left.

There were so many different people there. Punk rock kids, the sweater and khaki people, emo peoples, normal people, country people, but the band everyone was talking about was called 'Elements'.

It was the band that DOP sang for. Everyone one in her band was exceptionally beautiful. You know how there's like the extra HOT people at every school? They were twice as good looking! I'm serious and the image they portrayed was extraordinary.

There of course was the beautiful pink and blonde DOP( Lost daughter of the Greek god Poseidon) who always seemed to be standing front and center in their group. Then there was their lead guitarist, also known as Aphrodite( aka Greek goddess of beauty and love) she was also blonde but her hair color was more natural than DOP's, but still exceptionally beautiful. Her skin color was perfect and she stood up tall and proud of who she was. I hadn't ever seen anyone so gorgeous.

Then there was their bass guitarist, Hestia ( Greek god of fire). He was Asian, but soooo easy on the eyes. His hair cut was fun and suited him, his smile melted you right where you stood. Even I didn't want to look away from him. Last but just as good looking as the others, they had their drummer, Zeus ( Greek god of the sky) who I swear could be Taylor Lautener's twin! He had the short spiky back hair, perfectly tanned skin and toned muscles….brown eyes at that made you sway back and forth dreamily when you looked his way…

This band clearly knew that image was everything, and they played the parts of those Greek gods/goddess's. Nobody knew any of their real names, which made it even more appealing and exciting.

I stood next to Aaron. Ethan was here for a little while but said this was just trivial and went back to finish writing a song for our first performance. Jacob, Jack and Sloan were flirting it up with practically every girl in the room. Melinda had gone to the bathroom a while ago, but never came back. I figured she either got lost or distracted either way she'd eventually find her way back here. I felt so sore, I didn't want to move around much.

Aaron looked at me, "why don't you go mingle or something?"

I glanced around the room acting as if I might have wanted to , "No, I'm fine."

I looked at Aaron's arm. He had it in a sling hanging off of his shoulder. I cleared my throat, " So, what did they say, about your arm?"

He shrugged his one good shoulder, "Its not broken or a torn ligament." he faced me as he explained more detailed, " I tore a few muscles in my shoulder and upper arm, but nothings broken I should be able to use it in 4 to 5 weeks."

I nodded slowly, "but what about our performances we have to make here?"

He smiled, " what about them?"

I gave him a confused look, " Your still going to perform?"

He laughed, but then it hurt so he stopped, " I cant move around and dance very much, but its not like I cant still sing."

"Oh." I looked away from him. I felt really bad about what happened to him. I wonder if he wants to drop out, I mean, we would all understand and we wouldn't think he was a poor sport if he wanted to quit.

I mumbled since I wasn't really sure whether or not I wanted him to hear me, " If you wanted to quit and leave here none of us would blame you…"

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me, " you've never had to go through anything hard before have you?"

I just stared at him, I had my fair share of hardships just most of them weren't 'physical' things.

Aaron continued, " My band isn't just about what I want and I'm not going to quit just because I got hurt; if you get knocked down over come it and continue on. Even if we don't leave here in the end with first price its still worth it to stay."

I thought about what he had just said as he walked away and headed towards DOP and her band.

He was right. I felt dumb, I guess when you really want something bad enough you'll go through anything to get you there. I stared Aaron's way, so this band meant so much more to these boys than just winning, or getting famous…it was about trying, believing, and performing because that's what you want to do, not because you want the financial outcome that comes from it.

I smirked, never in my life had I thought that Aaron, or any of the Kings, could inspire me. I turned on my feet and went off to find Ethan. I suddenly wanted to take more part in the band than just being here.

I found him scribbling down on a paper with Aaron's guitar in his hands. My foot creaked the floor of our cabin.

He instantly looked up, confused that I was there.

I smiled sheepishly and walked over to stand next to him. I softly punched his shoulder, "Whats up , buddy?"

He raised his eyebrows and blinked stupidly, "What is it you want from me?"

I laughed awkwardly, I didn't want him to kick me out I wanted him to let me help him, " I don't want anything…" I bumped him oddly, which even creeped me out, " …partner?"

Ethan stood up and pushed past me.

I shook my head, I shouldn't have been acting so idiotic, "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you."

Ethan turned around annoyed at me saying, " This should be interesting."

I looked up, please let this work, "I want to help with the song."

He stared at me before laughing.

I raised my eyebrow as he stopped and looked at me, 'Oh your serious?"

I rolled my eyes, " C'mon, I want to help write the song."

He looked at me then back at the paper and walked over to sit back where he was before, " fine, I'll give you one chance, if you can come up with a better line than this I'll let you help."

I shrugged my shoulders, then made a face because that hurt my sides. I sat down on the bed across from Ethan and read the lyrics on the paper.

It read;

_You told me there's no need,_

_To talk it out cus its too late,_

_To proceed and slowly, _

_I took your words and walked away, _

_No looking back, _

_I wont regret no,_

_I will find my way, _

_I'm broken, _

_But still I have to say, _

_It's okay, I'm just fine._

It was really good, all but that last line. I thought about it and looked back up at Ethan who was waiting to see what I could come up with.

I pointed to the guitar, "Can you play it first?"

He nodded, "Sure." pulling the guitar up and started strumming.

He sang the first line, " You told me, there/s no need , to talk it out cus its too late."

I nodded and joined him for the next line.

"To procceed and slowly, I took your words and walked away.

No looking back , I wont regret no,

I will find my way, I'm broken,

But still I have to say…"

Aaron stopped singing and listened for what I would sing. I liked the 'okay' part but the just fine didn't really fit.

I thought about it, repeating the line in my head, 'its okay, im just fine. I'm just fine I'm okay…' whats a synonym for okay and fine….

My eyes lit up and I snapped my fingers, "What if we try putting, okay at the second part and changing 'just fine' to it's alright'?"

He looked at me and whispered the words, "It's alright, its okay…."

Ethan shrugged, "Lets try it, but this time I want you to actually stand up and PERFORM the song."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

He sighed heavily, " Reino, what kind of song do you think this is?"

I smiled hoping I was right, " A rock song…"

Ethan dropped his head, "Wow…"

I felt stupid, he should've been more clear about what he was asking.

He popped his head back up and wiped his face with his hands speaking slowly to me, " What. Story . Do. You. Think. The. Song. Is. Telling.?."

I would've been upset for him talking to me like I was an idiot, but I did answer idiotically the first time. Instead I thought about the lyrics so far.

'you told me, there's no need to talk it out cus its too late.

To proceed and slowly, I took your words and walked away,

No looking back, I wont regret no, I will find my way, but still I have to say,

It's alright, its okay..'

"Its obvious that it's a song about how a couples relationship ended, and the story goes on as one person wants to rub it in the others face that they are okay with what happened between the two of them. Even though deep down they don't feel okay or they wouldn't care about making the other person upset/ jealous; but they don't want to take them back, they just want to show them pretty much what they gave up and will never get back." I stared at Ethan hoping that this was the kind of answer he was looking for.

Ethan stared at me, couldn't tell if he was happy or upset with my response.

I thought again about what I just said. When I realized how much this song reflected on him and Chelsea (even though they were never actually a together, he did say once that even though he liked her he didn't want to be with her.)

The still frozen man sat there looking at me like I was interesting. I gulped and started to fear for my life, I didn't mean to upset him. What if the song isn't about that and he thinks I only said that because I know about his situation.

I laughed nervously, " Ya know, that's just what I think its about," He raised and eyebrow and I continued speaking even more nervously than before, " It isn't really though right, I mean its probably something Chels…I mean Else! Its probably something ELSE!"

I stepped back a few feet, I was going to die now.

Ethan stood up and took a step closer to me. I took two steps back he wouldn't hit me right, I mean I'm a girl….no guy in their right mind would hurt a girl, right?

He started putting his hand up. I dropped my head and stuck my hands over it, "UHNN!"

I waited for some kind of slap or hitting. A few seconds later I heard a chuckle.

I slowly and cautiously pulled my hands off of my head and looked up at him. He was smiling and laughed at me, his hand held out for a handshake.

I turned red and shook his hand as he said, " Looks like you can help write songs."

I shot him a look, "Really? It was that easy?"

He rolled his eyes, "As long as you don't get in my way."

I gave a small smile, "Sure…."

Ethan stopped smiling and ended our handshake, " Now, Aaron said your going to be singing lead for the rest of the competition, so you need to learn to put the emotion needed into the songs while your singing them."

I nodded slowly, "Okay….how do I do that on the spot?"

Ethan blinked at me stupidly before returning the usual frown on his face, " You think of something related to the song and use that!"

"Okay, okay.." I was starting to get annoyed at him for treating me like an idiot…..it wasn't that dumb of a question.

Ethan sat back down and pulled his guitar back up, "Emotion, in 1...2.…3.…4.." he started playing and I started singing.

I thought about how I felt when James first came back from London last summer. Since it was the only time I can remember actually thinking the words, 'I'm so much better with out you'. I couldn't dig up the emotion enough from that and Ethan stopped playing.

"Reino, you don't even look like your upset."

I shrugged my shoulders, " I cant get those feelings!" I whined.

Ethan gave me a hopeless look. He always had such little patience when it came to me.

Not sure how good the idea was that just came to my mind, but I needed something to use fast.

I gave a hopeful look, " Why don't you tell me more about how you feel towards Chelsea?"

Ethan gave me a surprised and dirty look, "Nope!" He got up and left the cabin.

I sighed, such a child….unsurprisingly a lot like the rest of his family.

I chased after him, "Ethan!"

He started running at full speed to get away from me.

I grumbled, that moron. Even if it was rude of me to ask him for hi personal feelings. I wasn't doing it because I wanted to know. Its just the only situation I know that is similar to the words of the song! Whether Ethan wanted to tell me or not, I was going to get this emotion even if it killed me!

Ugh! It was already too dark to be out searching for Ethan, the only way I could even find the campgrounds was the lights and random campfires spread out between the cabins. A few laugh/scream could be heard, probably telling ghosts stories or something. The meet and greet was still going on even though it was so late; but I could hear music coming from that cabin. I shrugged my shoulders, I'll find Ethan later.

I was only about 50 feet from the small building I turned back when I noticed a light coming up behind me. I lifted my hand to block my eyes as a very surprising and familiar voice was clear.

"What are you doing all alone?" I could hardly see Kacey's face and a couple of people in suits next him.

He lowered the light and smirked. I stared at him , the tall dark man holding a brief case next to him and a short brunette woman on his other side.

I blinked stupidly, what did he want?

He stepped closer and forced himself to keep a smile, " I'm sorry about earlier, I was rude."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Huh?"

It was his turn to give an odd look, he stared at me, " When I referred to you as 'cab girl'…"

I nodded my head slowly , "Oh," I felt a little dumb for not realizing it.

Kacey recovered his toothy smile and stepped closer to me putting his arm around my shoulder,

"You know, I was only joking about that whole cab girl thing, we met before remember?"

I looked at him, and pulled his arm off of me, "Ya, and you was a little less….." I couldn't find the right word I wanted to describe him with. Last time I met him, he was a lot better at treating people then.

His smile twitched a little annoyed with me, but he put both of his hands in his pockets and forced himself to continue to smile, " Look, if your mad about the whole thing with your friend…."

My stomach twisted in a not and my annoyance got the best of me as I cut him off, "This isn't just a game!"

I stepped away from him, repeating what I jus said, "Its not just a game…" I turned and walked to the meet and greet cabin. Kacey should just choke and die or something. This whole thing was just fun for him, but yesterday was not fun. We seriously could be dead right now, and he didn't even seem to care that it was his doing. I'm not saying he cant make us do fun quests, but why did he think something like that would be okay?

I stepped inside the cabin to find all the members of my band and Melinda hanging out with the people in Elements. Even Ethan, I crossed my arms and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

I looked back outside the window, Kacey and his two associates were heading for the door to get inside here.

Luckily someone shouted my name, "Hey, Reino get over here!"

I looked at DOP and Aaron who were calling me over. The twins flirting with Aphrodite, she didn't look interested in them but she was still smiling. Sloan and Melinda, who was drooling over Zeus, looked my way. Ethan didn't even look me way he just sat there looking off into the distance. I hurried over once I heard the door behind me creek open. I quickly took an empty seat next to Ethan, who scooted away from me.

Everyone turned and stared at Kacey as he smiled wide and clapped his hands loud. He loudly announced,

"Tomorrow is going to be the biggest day for all of you!"

Everyone clapped but Ethan, I and Aaron because physically he couldn't. Ethan and I both stared at each other weirdly before slowly turning back to Kacey.

"Performances will tart at 10:00 a.m. and go till 5:00 p.m., and the entire thing will be broadcast live. We also have an audience coming so everyone be prepared."

Everyone cheered again. Kacey smiled devilishly and added one last sentence before he walked out, "and since as of this morning there are only 10 of you, only 4 will be moving on from tomorrow."

Everyone gasped and glared at him. DOP turned to Aaron, " I thought there was supposed to be 6 after tomorrow?"

Zeus smiled, which made Melinda and other nearby girls sigh dreamily, " It's probably because those two bands quit, so he lowered the number of people that could pass the round."

Aphrodite shook her head, "No, before it was 6 which was only supposed to be half but he lowered it to 4 instead of 5."

They all thought about it. I looked at the clock on the wall, almost 11:40pm. I sighed and stood up, "Well, I'm gonna head off to bed…"

Melinda jumped up, "Me too!"

Ethan gave me a skeptical look while the rest of the guys just gave small smiles before turning back to speak with the other people.

Melinda smiled and leaned her head against my arm, "Remember when I got lot on my way to the bathroom earlier?"

I smiled as we exited the cabin and headed towards our sleeping quarters, it was good to know she is always around being weird and funny all the time.

Melinda started telling me all about her 'adventure'.

I was fast asleep before any of the guys came back to sleep. I dreamed about all the crazy ways I could force Ethan to tell me his feelings towards Chelsea so I could perform better on the song. That was about when my dream trailed off…..only one week until three months was up, I hadn't even seen Kendal since. When I thought about what he told me on the plane… my heart raced faster and I suddenly had this urge to do what ever I could to just see him right away. At first I was okay, I daydreamed about being able to tell him how I felt and laugh at him when he realized his insecurity was what kept us apart these past three months….but now I wanted to be around him, I wanted to know things that only I would know…and its weird because when I think about it I hardly know anything about him. I didn't even feel like this when I was with Jaden. I just wanted to be all girly and do whatever he wanted, and with James….I already knew from the beginning it wasn't going to last long, I think. So I was just kind of 'in the now' on that one date with him….. But just closing my eyes and Imagining Kendal's goofy smile, and his laugh…I could never picture us not having fun when we were together. Even that time He and Logan forced me to surf, and he seriously scared me in the water. I giggled softly in my sleep, my heart beat just a little faster…..I really should find some way to tell him about this whole competition thing. I doubt he even knows, but if he did know what would he say?

Hmmmmm…. I wonde-

_CLUNK!_

_I jumped up out of my bunk, sadly I was on the bottom and I hit my head. _

"_Dang it…." I mumbled as I tiredly rubbed the lump growing on my forehead. _

_Everyone else was slowly sitting in theirs beds. My vision was slightly blurred from hitting my head, but a strange man in a suit burst through our door and opened up some type of enormous paper. _

_His voice boomed loudly through the large dark room, "Good morning group 24! Rehearsal starts in 10 minutes, hurry it up!"_

_I heard Aarons sleepy voice speak from across the room, "What time is it?"_

_The man's voice boomed again, making my head ache, " 5 o' clock sharp!"_

_I groaned as did everyone else but Melinda; who suddenly sprung up with an annoying amount of energy. _

"_C'mon lets hurry guys!"_

_I climbed out of my bunk and yawned, 5 am was too early for me to be up, I crawled back onto my bed and closed my eyes mumbling, "Five more minutes…."_

_A loud speaker turned on and echoed throughout the entire campsite, Kacey's annoying voice spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, first task of the day, last band to the rehearsal hall loses."_

_I immediately stood up off my bed, and everyone single one of Axel's members and Melinda darted out of the cabin and towards the rehearsal cabin. _

_Everyone from the other bands were all running as fast as we were, most of them faster than us. _

_Melinda led our group with a smile and barely beat one of the last bands to make it into the building. _

_I almost choked on my heavy breathing as I stepped up with the rest of the band and walked in. Kacey stood there smiling as he congratulated us. The last band came in after us and we all peeked out the window as the disqualified people stood their in shock. _

_I smirked, it was the khaki and sweater people. I noticed they were the only group out of all the bands that were actually dressed in day clothes. Even 'Elements' were still in their pajamas. _

_Kacey shook his head softly at the band, " You guys were last, you have to leave."_

_The leader guy of the group frowned and shouted at Kacey, " That's so unfair! You caught us off guard and we had to get dressed!"_

_The rest of the group nodded and crossed their arms. _

_I mumbled, " and I was so curious about what kind of music they played…"_

_Sloan snickered, "Stupid rich kids."_

_DOP was in the middle of all of us, " Actually they play rock and roll, its really hard core."_

_Aaron wrinkled his eyebrows as he looked at the group through the window, "Oh, and how do you know?"_

_DOP shrugged, " because I'm not an idiot, and I researched all my opponent," she pointed her finger at me, "Except you, I had no idea you were a singer so you might actually come in second to us."_

_I turned away from the window and frowned at her, "What do you mean second?"_

_Melinda smiled too brightly for the morning, "She means that you guy will only come in second no matter what."_

_I sighed at Melinda, I didn't want to be mean to her so I stayed quiet. _

_Jacob and Jack smirked devilishly, Jack speaking into my left ear, "Reino, she thinks your not talented.."_

_Jacob speaking into my right ear, " doesn't it sound like a …challenge?"_

_I tried not to let their words get to me, I sighed and pushed them away, "I'm not an idiot and don't spit in my ear!"_

_DOP laughed lightly, " I'm only joking, you guys will do fine."_

_Aaron rolled his eyes, "don't pretend your not trying to be sarcastic."_

_DOP and the other members of her band all looked stared at us smirks on their faces. _

_Aaron looked back at Ethan, "Tell them who this girl really is…"_

_Before Ethan could answer, DOP spoke again, " we all saw the magazines, besides that was only a scandal." the rest of the bands all nodded and stared at us as Ethan stepped forward to speak. _

_His voice was completely monotone as he supposedly 'taunted' them, " Actually Reino is our secret weapon, her voice has been professionally trained since before she turned 8."_

_DOP narrowed her eyes and stared at me. I tried not keep eye contact with her, but her eyes were like piercing daggers through my sole. _

_This time Aphrodite stepped forward, " So, almost all of us have had years of vocal training."_

_Zeus nodded, " you guys are the only ones here who haven't actually taken lessons before."_

_I glanced around the room and everyone else agreed. _

_One of the emo people stood up, "You guys are the least trained of us all."_

_Aaron raised his eyebrows and got cocky, "Which means our talent is better because its natural."_

_Jacob and Jack made air guitars, "And were like guitar Lords!"_

_A band of people that always had guitars on them, surprisingly with them now, all posed and strung a chord on the strings._

_Sloan shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I'm about average.." _

_Everyone kind of just laughed at us._

_The twins both elbowed him and he chuckled, "Just kidding, I'm pretty good too."_

_DOP glared directly at me and walked closer, " Do you dance? Any special musical skill other than this 'trained' voice of yours?"_

_I gulped, in my head I thought about it…nope. I didn't really do much other than stand there and sing. _

_DOP smirked and patted my cheek with her hand, "That's okay, we'll show you how its really done."_

_Aaron and Ethan both looked like she had just threatened us, but I kind of got the feeling she really was just joking around….trying to mess with our heads. _

_Before anything else could be said Kacey came back in the room and let out a deep breath, "Word of advice to all of you who will be eliminated, just leave," he sagged his shoulders like a child, " its such a pain when you try to make excuses, like seriously, when you start performing for reals there is no excuse for anything you screw up."_

_Everyone gave him a strange look and he finally smiled, "LET's get started then!"_

_He introduced a man who kept doing different dance moves and poses during the introduction. _

_After that Kacey left and the dancing man shouted, " Now, WE dance!"_

_He started instructing us to move our bodies. _

_All the girls stood on one side and the boys on the other. It had been only been a hour but everyone was already sweating from dancing around. I smiled, it was actually a lot more fun than I had thought. _

_Dancing man smiled, " Girls roll your hips!"_

_I smiled and laughed with the rest of the girls as we all sexily rolled our hips in a circular rotation. _

_The man smiled, "X-cellent!" he pointed to all the boys, " And shimmie towards a girl and everybody Dance!"_

_Zeus shimmied towards DOP. Aaron had to sit out most of the dancing since he was injured. I paired up with Sloan, we both laughed almost the entire time as we did the dance together._

_Everyone else paired up with just anyone. We all followed through with the steps we had just been taught. _

_The music that was blaring the beet made everyone feel excited. All the girls sidestepped the guys and went back to back with the guys. _

_Sloan and I both laughed as we rolled our shoulders together and got lower to the ground like everyone else did. _

_The we all turned and faced our partners, the guys did some kind of move that looked like they were going to fly while the girls all walked in place and smiled. _

_Sloan smirked as a drop of sweat dropped from his forehead. I laughed, dancing non stop for one hour was crazy and fun. _

_I laughed when I looked over and saw Melinda dancing with one of the guys from another band. She was mouthing the number of steps she was supposed to be taking. _

_Sweat trickle down my messy hair, which I hadn't really cared how it looked since everyone other than the members of Elements had terrible looking hair too. _

_After the song ended and everyone cheered, the dancing man looked at his watch and announced, " X-cellent! All but one of your groups have passed!"_

_Everyone stopped cheering, I swallowed hard and hoped he wouldn't pick us. _

_He trailed his finger back and forth, forming suspense and fear between everyone. _

_After about 30 seconds of him not calling on anyone DOP and Ethan both shouted, "Hurry it up!"_

_They gave each other odd looks before the dancing man finally stopped his finger and said a name, " all members of the country groups step forward!"_

_The rest of us let out a deep breath and smiled, we were safe. _

_There were two country bands will 4 members in each. All 8 of them stepped to the front of the crowd and gulped nervously. This whole competition really was just strange. The first day we do things that don't even have to do with performing, the second day they suddenly get strict and now more people are going home. _

_Dancing man walked past the two country groups, he pointed an accusing finger at the first group, "You are going to perform first at 10:00 am exactly!"_

_They cheered and felt relieved that they weren't going home. He turned to the next group and shrugged carelessly, " you guys weren't bad, but someone had to go and you weren't the best."_

_They all looked disappointed that they had lost, but didn't put up a fight to tick around either. _

_I felt sorry for them, it was totally unfair that just because they weren't the best dancers they didn't get to perform…..but I'd rather them go home than us. _

_After the disqualified band left then Kacey made himself present again. He smiled and clapped his hands together, " Congratulations! You all will get to perform in front of you friends and families today!"_

_Everyone jumped and cheered, then it hit me what he had said, I shouted over everyone, " What do you mean family?"_

_Everyone got quiet and waited as Kacey smirked dangerously, " I brought each and everyone one of your families and close friends out here to watch your first performances."_

_DOP wrinkled her eyebrows and pointed to the door, "What about the band that just got disqualified?"_

_Kacey smiled evilly at her and didn't answer. _

_Everyone else grew skeptical of Kacey… _

_One of the guys from the country group that was still here spoke up, " Did you bring them out too?"_

_Kacey slowly shook his head while he smiled. _

_Everyone got a little more worried and confused. Wait, if he brought everyone's family and friends out here but those guys' how'd he know they'd lose? You don't think maybe this competition…..is fixed?_

_I frowned and glared at him, " How'd you know they would go home so soon?"_

_Everyone crossed their arms the same thought creeping through our minds. I wasn't going to continue if a winner had already been decided, whether it was my band or not. _

_Kacey lifted his arms in the air and shrugged, "Lucky guess!"_

_We all rolled our eyes and stayed aware and skeptical of the young man as he exited the building, "You have until the concerts start to get ready!"_

_Everyone scattered. It was already 7 am. Which meant only 3 hours of practice time. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting, I still needed to get Ethan to help me with that emotion. _


	62. Chapter 62

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! BUT SERIOUSLY, ITS FREAKIN SUMMER! CAREFREE, CRAZYMAZING SUMMER! **

**CONGRATULATIONS TO A SPECIAL FOLLOWER/REVIEWER! LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN GOT A ROLE IN HER SCHOOL PLAY! **

**AND WHEN I WAS WRITING ABOUT ALL YOU JUDGES AND PEOPLE I PUT IN THE BOOK…. SERIOUSLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU GUYS ARE NOR HAVE I EVER MET ANY OF YOU…I JUST WAS WATCHING TV AND WAS LIKE 'GOT SOMEONE LIKE THAT IN THE STORY ALREADY, GOT THEM, GOT THEM, HAD THEM BUT THEY WERE A JERK SO THEIR GONE, GOING TO MAKE THEM APPEAT AGAIN…THEN IT HIT ME! I DON'T HAVE THEM! OR THEM ORTHEM OR THEM! AND I WAS LIKE HOW DID I NOT DO THIS ALREADY! EVEN THOUGH SO FAR NOT MANY OF YOUR PERSONALITIES HAVE BEEN SHOWN…BUT FOR SURE BY THE END OF THI CHAPTER THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME FUNKY CHARACTERS! SO PLEASE**

**CONTINUE TO READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!**

**BLUERAGING FIRE: I KNOW FOR CHAPTER 58 IT WAS A DUMB PLACE TO STOP, BUT I LOVE LEAVING A GOOD CLIFF HANGER! LOL**

**ADDICTEDTOMUSIC18; HMMMMM…MAYBE THERE WILL BE SOME SURPRISE GUEST JUDGES! JKLOL SPOILER ALERT THERES NOT REALLY GOING TO BE…..BUT DON'T WORRY A LOAD! OF SURPRISES ARE ABOUT TO BE UNLEASHED FROM MY SCATTERED MIND! MUHAHHAHAHAAA… and I love your comments too! Your almost always the first one to comment! WHEN EVER I READ YOUR COMMENTS IM LIKE ' I FREAKING AGREE WITH YOU!' **

**OREOSTEREO; I MISS IT TOO! I ACTUALLY WANTED TO WRITE IN THE ROMANCE SO BADLY, THAT I HAD A CHAPTER ALL READY TO UPLOAD AND THEY WERE FINALLY GOING TO BE TOGETHER…BUT THEN I READ THE CHAPTER AND WAS LIKE 'I CAN DO BETTER THAT THAT….IT MUST BE EPIC!' SO, HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS BECAUSE *WHISPER* I FINALLY DID IT, JUST READ ON! **

**LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEDIAN; THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! FOR REVIEWING, EVEN THOUGH I GOT LONELY AND ASKED! I FREAKING LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! AND CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN ON YOUR SCHOOL PLAY! I HOPE YOU DO WELL;0 **

**THANK YOU ALL! I CRY WITH JOY EVEN WHEN YOU JUST WRITE THE WORD AWESOME IN THE REVIEWS! **

**HAHAHHA AND FOR THE DISCLAIMER…YOU KNOW THE DRILL….NONE OF US HERE OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH BIG TIME RUSH, SO I DON'T CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF IT EITHER!**

Also don't own the songs I used in this chapter

_Radioactive-imagine dragons_

_Daydream- avril lavigne_

Chapter 61: performing

So we all practice almost to our own deaths until we were ready for our performances. Aaron and the guys gave me a big box. Melinda squealed, "We got you a j-"

Jacob and Jack covered her mouth so she wouldn't spoil the surprise.

I stared at the guys and smiled as I took the box, very curious as to what it is. I opened it slowly, removing the lid off the top. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I pulled a black leather jacket the read 'AXEL' on the back.

I seriously had no air in my lungs to breath. This must have cost a serious fortune, why…..

Aaron cut off my thoughts, "We thought since you chose us over the chance to work with your dad, you should at least dress like your one of us."

I swallowed and put the jacket on, perfect fit.

Melinda broke away from the twins, "It was my idea!"

She pounced on me, luckily I didn't fall over. I raised my eyebrows and stared at Aaron, Ethan, Sloan and the twins.

I joked, "Taking credit as always I see..."

We all laughed and Melinda let go of me most of the way, "Its 10:00 let's go!"

We ran off, who knows whether Kacey had some trick up his sleeve to make us all disqualified for being late.

As we stepped outside of the cabin there was an enormous crowd around the stage set up for all of us to perform on. I got excited shivers and took off running first. Not exactly sure why I yelled this but it seemed appropriate for the situation, "Last one is a rotten egg!"

Even though I still didn't get this game the King's played, I wanted to give it a try. I got passed by each of them but I didn't even care! This was probably the most amazing and excited thing I had ever done before!

As we got to the back of the stage with the rest of the bands Kacey smiled and pointed to one of the emo groups, "FROST, you guys are up first!"

Maybe it was because they were supposed to be emo people but they didn't look the least bit excited, if anything they looked like they were constipated or something.

People wearing all black started hooking them up with earplugs and stuff.

Kacey continued to call out the order of who was going to perform, "2nd will be Elements, 3rd will be Skyrain, 4th will be BBD, 5th will be HBH, 6th will be AXEL, 7th will be Death scar."

We all wrinkled our eyebrows; there were 8 of us left…oh!

The last band shook their heads, "It's alright we get it, last band to the stage is automatically disqualified."

Again, I felt bad that they got this far and didn't even get to perform; but still glad it wasn't my band.

They just shrugged after Kacey walked out on the stage to start the performances, "We'll cheer for you guys DOP!"

The members of Elements smiled and the band left.

Aaron started to get annoyed at this; I mean I could tell he was nervous that I was the one that had to carry the performances for now, not him. Handing that over to me, made me happy that I wasn't just a shadow, but it was really getting to him especially when he was around DOP and her band.

He gave a cocky smile, "don't be so sure you're going to walk away the winner."

DOP pointed to his arm and shook her head, "Coming from the least threatening person in your band, that's big talk."

The country band, HBH (a.k.a. Hill Billy Hunters) their leader shook his head, "Guys we're all good, or we wouldn't be here."

One of the emo bands, (Death Scar) stood up to him, "Ya, but only one of us are going to win."

Ethan stepped forward, "Actually, all of us are likely to leave here with record deals, it's just that the winner is going to get to pick their company and tour cities."

Everyone stopped fighting and nodded their heads, Ethan was right. I never got to find out that feeling Ethan has bottled up, but I think I have the perfect trick to singing the song with the right emotion.

Aaron and DOP shared a smile and they both shrugged their shoulders, DOP nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

After that we heard the crowd go into an enormous uproar as Kacey introduced the judges again.

He smiled as his voice boomed through all the speakers set up around the audience and entire campground, "Our first judge, is, and keep in mind these are not their real names, Addictedtomusic18!"

The beautiful blonde walked out in a funky dress, her hair just as perfect and beautiful as her make up. Her dress went to her knees, had fluffy ruffles on the bottom half that were zebra-striped. The top of the dress was very tight and complimented her body shape. To top it off tall purple heel laced around her feet and ankles to match the top of the dress.

I smiled, there really were so many good looking people at this competition, it made me feel so plain. I looked around, the Emo people had make up on. Elements had perfect hair and make-up too.

But the one country band that was left, the other rock band and AXEL were the only ones that weren't all 'prettied' up. Of course all of us members of AXEL were wearing the matching jackets, which looked pretty epic. I was just wearing skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. Nothing super special, and my hair was just straight.

Melinda popped up next to me, I jumped since I forgot she was even there, "I'm going to go find a seat in the crowd!"

I nodded and hid a laugh from her excitement, "Okay."

Sloan smirked and waved to her, "Make sure everyone dances when we perform!"

The twins nodded and Melinda jumped up, "I will!"

One of the emo kids gave us a funny look, "Wait, she's not in your band?"

We all shook our heads.

A country boy gave us the same weird look, " But she helped you win two of the competitions!"

I looked at Sloan worried. Aaron and Ethan shrugged their shoulders, "SO?"

DOP thought about it before entering the conversation, "Wouldn't that be cheating Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, "No, besides she only won anything that had to do with being on time," he pointed at everyone else, "We didn't even know that a part of this whole competing thing."

The other rock groups shook their heads clearly not agreeing with him, a somewhat short dark hared boy who looked the same age as Sloan spoke up, " Yes, but if you guys are a big threat to the rest of us…."

Another member finished for him, "WE want you out!"

Aaron started to get worried, "C'mon, that's so un-cool man!"

Aphrodite stood next to DOP and they both nodded, "You're probably our biggest threat too."

I sighed, will we always start fighting over so many little things?

It got silent as Kacey announced the next judge, "SECOND! We have, and ladies hold onto your friends and scream for, Suckerforlovestory!"

The Zac Effron look alike walked out, wearing a blue t-shirt, shaggy and cute hairstyle, gray skinny jeans, and to top it off an amazing pair of blue and green pumped up kicks.

I shook my head when I realized I loved the shoes more than looking at the easy eyed guy. He waved classily and all the girls screamed like it was the end of the world.

I smiled, even looking at a very handsome boy like him, Kendal still looked better to me.

I stopped and realized why that popped into my head. From across the stage was the third judge waiting to be introduced…and guess who she was standing with. Yup, all four members of Big Time Rush.

My heart froze as Kendal smiled at me. I could not believe it. I rubbed my eyes again and again. This seriously could not be real.

I started slapping my forehead, 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!'

All the other bands, including my own all stared at me oddly.

Aaron gave me a worried smile, "You okay?"

I swallowed, I don't know, I don't know…I stopped and took a few deep breaths. Who told him? How did they? What was?

I took a deep breath, and finally answered Aaron, "I'm fine."

Nobody believed me but when the next judge was announced, I'm pretty sure they all got their own ideas as to why I was suddenly nervous.

Kacey smiled and got really close to the edge of the stage, "now, as I introduce the next judge, I have organized a very special treat for all of you."

The crowd screamed loudly before getting quiet again so Kacey could continue, "Some of you may wonder why they're here, since I only invited friends and families to come be in the audience." he paused for more suspense, "but they do have a certain connection with one of our performers here today."

They whole crowd stayed quiet waiting for him to finally announce the big surprise. All the bands backstage glared at me, even my own band. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, "swear, I had no idea."

Everyone thought about it, DOP finally nodded, "Probably right, that Griffin kid I pretty sneaky."

Everyone else nodded and gave me small smiles. Ethan was the only one still looking at me like I knew about this. I glared at him, "I promise! I had no idea he was going to do this!"

We all stopped talking as we watched the last judge and Big Time Rush carrying her out onto the stage.

Kacey shouted and pointed to them, "Ladies and gentleman, Bigimterusher422 and Big Time Rush!"

The little girl was almost crying as the guys carried her on their shoulders. Kendal, James, Carlos, and Logan all smiled as the crowd went completely insane over them. Literally, they went totally chaotic.

My heart pounding like a million times per fourth of a second. I seriously could not believe Kendal was here.

Kacey smiled at the group then teased the crowd a little, "Sorry ladies, they're not judges just here for moral support."

The crowd didn't even care they just screamed as the guys carried the last judge to her throne and they sat on chairs up above the crowd. Most likely so they wouldn't be murdered by the crowd.

After everything calmed down a bit, Kacey finally announced the first band to perform, " Now, to begin our performance games, the first band is E-BANDITS!"

They crowd cheered as the Emo group stepped out on stage. They didn't wave, they didn't smile, they didn't even talk. All the bands members just went straight to their instruments.

Kacey gave an odd look but still managed to keep a half smile, " You guys don't want to talk for a minute, say a few words…"

The guitar player cut him off by strumming his electric guitar. Kacey looked a little scared but hurried and ran to the back of the stage where the rest of us were.

The band started playing a little bit of an odd scream-o type of thing. It sounded a little clumsy and off but once they actually started singing words it became catchy and danceable.

I sat down nervously and Aaron turned to me, " You sure your okay?"

I nodded, "Ya, it's just…" I was so worried, I didn't want to mess up in front of Kendal. I didn't want the first time he heard me sing be totally bombing.

Everyone else looked at me.

Jacob and Jack pointed towards the other side of the curtain, " I bet Kacey only invited those guys to through you off."

Jack continued for his look alike, " Ya, he knew it would make you nervous to have those guys watching live."

I thought about it, DOP nodded with the guys, " Don't let it get to you Reino,"

Sloan shoved her aside and then smiled at me, " Just pretend we're back at the café, you can do this."

He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a serious look, " it's alright, it's okay."

I smirked, which led to a giggled which led to a laugh, the rest of the band members laughed with me.

I stood up and shook my head at Sloan, "That's so cheesy!"

Even Ethan laughed, he was the first to stop, " even I think you'll be fine."

I felt a universe full of confidence grow inside of me.

DOP and her band was all looking at us weird, " And I don't think I'll ever understand how you actually go well with these guys."

I laughed.

Zeus elbowed her, "C'mon lets go get ready."

DOP left with her band to get the mic's and everything set up so they could perform next.

Now it was just the five bands left back here , waiting for our turn.

One of the country guys stood up, "we might as all start warming up our voices."

Everyone agreed and silent, but helpful 'mememe's and noon's and tongue rollings started up.

After the first band got finished with their 3 songs Kacey walked back out on stage, " That was E- bandits everybody!"

He turned towards the judges as the band lined up, still no smiling at all.

AD2(addicted to music 18) stood up, she really should be a model or something because even I admired her.

She smiled as Kacey spoke to her directly, " What did you honestly think?"

She grabbed the mic off the table in front of all the judges, " Honestly," she paused for suspense, " when you guys first started playing, I thought 'whoa, this is going to be bad..'"

The band didn't show any emotion at all. Like literally.

AD2 continued, " But once you actually started up the singing, I just wanted to get up and bounce with the crowd!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, Kacey gave AD2 a surprised look and moved on to Zac Efron look alike, "Suckerforlovestory, did you feel the same, was it a good performance?"

The boy smiled and shook his head, "Well, I didn't really like it."

Some of the crowd boo-ed him. He turned and raised his arms up innocently, " I'm just not into the whole, scream-o, emo, no emotion thing," he pointed to the band, "You guys didn't even smile once!"

BTR422( bigtimerusher422) smiled like the cute little girl that she was, "You guys scare me."

Everyone laughed, Kacey was laughing until he realized the non emotional band was glaring at him.

He awkwardly took a step away and turned back to BTR422, "Why is that?"

The little girl pointed to the Big Time Rush guys and smiled, "Because little girls like smiles."

James, Carlos, Kendal and Logan all smiled and tried not to laugh.

Kacey laughed a little, "Little girls DO like smiles, but what did you think about the song?"

She looked at the four guys and giggled before turning back, " If I had my eyes closed I would've like the singing part."

Kacey turned back to the band, "That's okay, they cant vote any of you off until the end of the show."

The band walked off and Kacey announced the next group, " Our next group is a very interesting group."

The crowd, again went silent as they waited for the suspense, " they are….. Elements!"

DOP, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hestia all walked out onto the stage. Smiles and waves.

DOP and Aphrodite were wearing white fluffy sundresses, while Zeus and Hestia didn't even have shirts on; they just rocked the plaid shorts and hotness look.

DOP hand a mic in hand and waved as the crowd went crazy over the way they looked. She shh-ed into the mic and the crowd went quiet as she spoke, " We are Elements, I am Lost Daughter of Posedian," She pointed behind her as she spoke about the rest of her band, " On our lead guitar is Aphroodite, Bass is Hestia, and drums is Zeus!"

The crowd went in another uproar. DOP's smile was so angelic as she laughed a little, she pointed to Kacey as he stood off to the side, still in view, "Kacey, told us we could introduce our songs if we wanted to so….this first song is one Zeus wrote."

She got cut off by the cheers given to them from everybody, she joked a little, "Yes, the hottie on the drums back there."

Zeus smiled and raised up one of the drumsticks.

DOP finally was able to continue, " Its more about change than anything else."

She turned back and the band started playing. DOP closed her eyes until the moment she started singing.

Her voice was really amazing, like crazy awesome. I never would've thought she could sing like that.

_I'm waking up, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, _

_I'm breathing in the chemicals.._

She danced and looked like she was really enjoying herself as she sang.

Taking in a deep breath and then smiling before letting out a seductive, "AH."

Everyone in the crowd was already dancing and cheering as she continued.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, _

_I'm checking out of the prison bus,_

_This is it the apocalypse, _

Aphrodite and Hestia leaned near mics that stood in front of them as they joined her for a few…

_Whooooaaahhh_

DOP stopped dancing at the front and center of the stage. She looked up to the sky and sang her heart out. Literally.

_I'm waking up, _

_I feel it in my bones, _

_Enough to make my system blow, _

_Welcome to the new age, _

_To the new age, _

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age, _

_Whooooah oh_

_Whooooah I'm_

_Radioactive, _

_Radioactive!_

I felt tingles in my stomach, she was good. She wasn't just good, she was like, Amazing!

I noticed Aaron smiling as he watched her, he better not hook up with her or he'll ruin her. I mentally slapped myself, oh ya DOP was smarter than Chelsea. She'll be fine.

I sighed, if we lost to Elements, I actually wouldn't feel bad about it. They seriously were going to get a record deal after this. It hit me, now I know what Kendal meant when he told Aaron that AXEL was a worthy opponent. I got a little curious about what Kendal was thinking about Elements. I peeked a glance out towards the audience. He was smiling and move-dancing in his seat with Logan. I wanted to smile so badly, but I was a little worried again about him hearing me sing.

After that song ended, DOP took a small bow and smiled like there was no tomorrow. The crowd seriously was completely insane. They jumped and wouldn't stop screaming, it even gave me a rush.

DOP winked at the judges before speaking into the microphone, " Now, this next song is one that I wrote called 'Daydream'"

The screaming crowd got even louder.

She smiled and high fived a few people in the front row, who I swear looked like they were going to wet their pants from excitement.

DOP laughed before continuing, " Its very different from that first song, but I'm sure you will all like it."

She stepped back and counted off the beat with Zeus.

It wasn't as crazy as they other one, but still really cool and danceable.

_Ladadada_

_Ladaddada_

_I coulda been the one you noticed, _

_I Coulda been all over you_

_I coulda been like all the others_

_Is that what I'm suppose to do?_

_It would've been really stupid, _

_If I would've went home with you_

_To give you everything you wanted, _

_It woulda been way too soon, _

_I try to be sensitive, _

_I try to be tough, _

_I try to walk away…_

_I try to be innocent I try to be rough, _

_But I just wanna play!_

_You're my, Daydream,_

_You know that I've been thinking about you, Lately, _

_And every time I look at you I cant explain I feel insane, I cant get away_

_You're my Daydream, yeah…_

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_Your making me insane._

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know,_

_Your doing it again._

It was half way through the song, but everyone including myself, was in complete amazement. To go from singing a very hardcore rigid song to singing a punk rock love song was epic..

And she showed the emotion in her voice, expressions and when she danced. There wasn't as much dancing on this song as there was the last, but that didn't even matter. She was amazing, their whole band was.

I took in another deep breath, I couldn't lose my confidence now, I had to believe I could top them.

I sat back and remembered a few things my dad told me at my very first school recital. I closed my eyes and whispered the words to myself, " Confidence is the state of my mind, anyone can have it," his voiced echoed in my head as if he was saying them to me, " To be successful in anything you must be confident, confidence isn't getting cocky or full of pride its simply knowing you can succeed and trying. Don't worry about how anyone views the things you choose to do, because as long as your confident in what your doing there's no doubt you wont reach the top."

I opened my eyes, and smiled. There was no doubt I couldn't do this, I was ready and I WAS going to surpass DOP.

I listened as she finished the song.

_You're my, Daydream,_

_You know that I've been thinking about you, Lately, _

_And every time I look at you I cant explain I feel insane, I cant get away_

_You're my Daydream, yeah…_

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_Your making me insane._

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know,_

_Your doing it again._

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_Your making me insane._

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know, _

_And you know,_

_Your doing it again._

She did a really cool ending pose before smiling uncontrollably.

Kacey walked out onto the stage and the rest of the bands members all set their instruments down before walking forward towards the judges.

All three judges stood up and clapped. DOP smiled so much I thought she was going to cry.

Kacey put his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "ELEMENTS everybody!"

Everyone screamed and cheered. Aphrodite poked DOP to calm down. Zeus and Hestia winked at the beautiful AD2.

The blonde judge smiled flirtatiously and spoke into her mic, " That, was, Amazing!"

She nodded with Suckerforlovestory and he spoke into his mic, " I actually think that if we could pick a winner right now it would be them."

DOP screamed and jumped up and down. Aphrodite high fived with the guys next to her. I smirked, now I can imagine DOP being younger than me, seeing her act almost exactly like Melinda was entertaining. Especially when she performed so seriously.

Kacey turned to the BTR422, " And what did you think?" he seemed pleased with himself, as if he could take credit for Elements.

The little girl looked at the other two judges then over to the members of BTR, she leaned forward and smiled, " I loved it, and you look like princes and princesses." the cute little girl blushed and everyone cheered again.

I clapped my hands lightly, Aaron and Ethan both glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, "What?"

Aaron got serious, "Didn't you just hear them?"

I nodded, confused as to what he was getting at.

Ethan gave me dagger eyes, " They would've picked them as the winners right now if they could."

I nodded, catching on.

Sloan came over and got serious too, " Reino, your going to have to step it if, if were going to win."

I sighed, "Guys!"

Jacob and Jack gave me their attention too. "Its going to be fine, we will win."

Aaron started biting his nails nervously. I rolled my eyes, "Where did all your annoying confidence go?"

Ethan whispered, "Down the drain when you became lead singer."

I ignored him. I pointed at Aaron, " You have to trust me, or you'll be the one messing up!"

I pointed to Sloan, "I thought you guys all said I was good, so lets show them!" I gestured towards the stage.

I turned to Jacob and Jack, " And sell that crazy guitar flip, dance jump thing that makes everyone go crazy."

The twins nodded.

Ethan stared up at me, " What about the new song?"

I narrowed my eyes and smiled, " I know you don't think I understand it."

He tensed up and his brothers all looked at him weird.

I continued, " but I CAN DO THIS, just trust me."

Ethan stared at me long and hard. I didn't blink once until he finally looked away and shook his head, "Okay, and what about your brother and those big time rush guys being here?"

I looked out towards them and shrugged my shoulders, "Over it!" I sang jokingly.

They all still looked very skeptical, I smiled, "At least I'm no longer playing the guitar so I cant mess that up."

Jacob and Jack laughed. Sloan smiled again and nodded. Aaron held his hurt arm and finally nodded in agreement. Ethan stared at each of his brother before whispering, "Fine."

I smiled, feeling very good about getting them to somewhat believe in me.

After Elements walked back stage and started getting all unwired with all that stuff Kacey announced for Skyrain to come out and perform.

They were really good too, but to follow up after Elements just got done. They didn't exactly 'blow' everyone away, which burned them. Very badly.

After they finished BBD went out. They were so nervous about screwing it up, the lead guitarist messed up the beginning of one of their songs and Kacey disqualified them on the spot.

Which sent an uproar backstage for everyone. I stayed very confident but everyone else was literally freaking out. It was cruel for BBD to be sent home like that, but Kacey did pretty much make up his rule as he went; and like always very glad it was not my band that got disqualified.

Next was HBH and then AXEL was up.

As they performed, the sound crew hooked us up with headphones and stuff. I was mainly quiet until I thought of a way I could make Aaron and the guys lively again.

I leaned over to the girl who was getting Aaron set up with his own headphones. She put a small black box thing in his pocket.

I tried not to laugh, "Be careful, he might cry if you hurt his tiny junk."

Ethan, Aaron, Jacob, Jack and Sloan all turned and stared at me with wide eyes. Aaron turned red and growled at me, "I told you before, girls do not say that to guys, Reino!"

The girl hid a smile and kept running the wire through his shirt towards his ear.

Aaron frowned at her, " She doesn't even know! I havent shown it to her!"

The girl looked at me. I lifted my hand and took my thumb and pointer finger and pretended to give her a size on it.

She finished his wires and walked away laughing.

Aaron growled at me, "Seriously, don't push it, not now."

I smirked, and patted his cheek softly, "I knew that would lift all your spirits."

Jacob, Jack and Sloan all laughed and started teasing Aaron. Ethan stared at me oddly before staring out at the stage.

After HBH, who had done very well with the crowd and judges, finished they came back to us all sweaty and excited.

Kacey came out and stared at the crowd, he pointed to his watch, "Now its already 2pm, so were actually going to break for lunch before our last two performances."

I instantly frowned, if I had a bat and a ball that Kacey would be sent to the hospital and die before he got there.

I took in a deep breath when I saw Kendal look my way. From the angle at which he was sitting, they could see us behind the curtain. My heart skipped a beat as my mind trailed off…I wanted to run over there and jump into his arms like in the movies….I imagined it.

"REINO!" Aaron snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and turned to him, annoyed that he interrupted my beautiful thoughts, " What?"

"Lunch." He handed me some water.

I raised my eyebrow, " this isn't food."

Ethan nodded, "yes, but as part of Kacey's plan he's trying to make us eat before we perform so we won't do as well."

Jacob and Jack realized I was still confused and explained more clearly, " If you don't eat at least two to three hours before you perform like this, your stomach is heavy and it actually effects your singing."

Both twins pointed to Kacey as he stood behind me, "Exactly!" he smirked.

I stepped away from him and glared.

Kacey smiled, "Its so fun knowing that you guys know this and they," He pointed to the members of Death Scar, who were eating with some of the other crew members away from us, "don't ."

He smiled creepily before winking at us, "I changed the line up also, you guys go on last." he got hose words in before sneaking away and attacking an innocent sand which one of his suited men got for him.

I glared at his back as he disappeared, that conniving guy was going to get it…..

Death scar was just finishing up. I jumped up and down on my feet and shook my arms. The noise of the cheering crowd was making me more and more impatient to perform. I had all these worried inside of me, what of Kendal thought I was bad? What if I accidentally mess up because I'm too focused on him? What if…..

Death Scar passed their judgment with flying colors. Though all 3 judges agreed the emo band genre was already out of style, but Death Scar, if they tried hard enough, they could be the ones to bring it back.

After they walked off stage Kacey came out with the biggest evil smirk I had seen; and the people I'm always around have some very evil smirks. He held his mic up and rallied up the crowd,

"Ladies and gentleman, we now only have one band left."

They screamed uncontrollably, which got me thinking how in the world could they still be so loud after screaming so much already? I held the sparkly microphone Melinda had made for me in my hand and listened as Kacey continued to give us a very long introduction.

He stood tall and completely full of himself, " this last band I actually very special to me," everyone looked confused. I snuck a peek at Kendal who had raised eyebrows and looked to his friends for an answer. None of them knew what Kacey was talking about.

"They are special because I met their lead girl a year ago."

The crowd made 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs'.

Glares triggered from every one of my band mates. I rolled my eyes and ignored them as we listened to Kacey.

"Yes, that's right and all of you might know her better as 'cab girl'"

James shifted in his chair as the girls all smiled eagerly up at him. Kendal kept a smile on his face but I could tell he was annoyed at Kacey for saying that. Logan and Carlos just ignored the comment and smiled at their fans. All three judges shared looks and seemed interested as Kacey continued.

He winked at AD2, " And to tell you all the truth, she is the only singer here who I haven't heard sing," He paused and got comfortable with talking, " you see we auditioned, every band here today. But this band suddenly decided to change the girl singer they had right before coming here."

Everyone was getting excited and more intrigued as Kacey continued.

"At first I was just going to disqualify them, but then the guy I sent to tell them that came back to me a week before the competition started and gave me this." He pointed to the sound crew and they put a picture up onto the back screen.

I went wide eyed and completely lost at words when I saw the picture. It was from that time I performed with 'AXEL' at the café. I was standing at the front singing with Aaron as we sat on the stools. We all looked really good together. I stared at Kendal from behind the curtain. He was staring at the picture blinking. I had no idea what he was thinking at this moment.

I let out a deep sigh, I wish I had told him about this whole joining the band thing before all of this happened.

Kacey smiled back at us and pointed, "Our last band of the night, AXEL!"

I walked out with the guys as the crowd went wild again. I smiled down at everyone, feeling that sickly excited twist in my stomach.

I looked at the judges and when I got to the members of BTR I smiled and gave a small nod before looking away. I could feel Kendal staring right at me, piercing through my soul.

Aaron lifted up his microphone and smiled at me, "Actually Kacey, a better name for her is Reino."

Kacey shrugged and winked at me before exiting the stage. I took in a deep breath, there were so many people here…but the only face I could feel staring at me was Kendal's.

Aaron stared at me oddly. I forced a small smile before he looked back at Ethan. I didn't know where else to look so I turned back too.

Ethan and Aaron shared a look before, they stared at me. Then all of them came over to me, holding the mics away so the crowd couldn't hear us. The crowd went quiet and confused as to why we weren't starting.

Aaron stared at me worried, "Reino, can you do this?"

I looked at him, confidence, confidence…I slowly nodded, "Ya, I just need a minute."

Ethan shook his head, " Reino, didn't you tell us to trust you?"

Jacob and Jack both nodded, "Ya, where'd that girl go?"

I stared at them, I was worried too.

Sloan put a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly, "Reino, Look." He pointed out to the crowd.

I stared at the faces before, noticing three familiar people. Skye, My mom and James dad were all in the crowd watching us oddly like everyone us. I smiled, Skye looked up at me and smiled.

I felt a rush of reality hit me as I lifted my microphone up to my mouth finally getting that confident feeling back, " How is everyone today?"

Aaron and Ethan both smiled.

Jacob and Jack each kissed my cheeks before walking back to their guitars.

Sloan ran back to the drum set.

Aaron stood next to me and smiled out at the crowd.

I smiled at the judges, " This first song is one we actually finished writing yesterday."

The crowd finally started getting hyped up again.

I raised my eyebrows teasingly, " I wrote it."

Ethan leaned into his microphone, "She's lying, I wrote it."

I smirked, I knew he would say that. The crowd laughed, as did the judges and Btr.

I rolled my eyes teasingly, " Okay," I joked, " But I helped."

This time I saw Kendal laugh too. I smiled his way before looking back at the crowd.

Ethan realized what I was doing and played along with the teasing, " You changed one word in the song."

I acted as if this offended me. Another uproar of laughs swept over the crowd. I saw Skye laughing and cheering.

Aaron caught onto me and Ethan and he sighed, " How about we all hear the song?"

I pointed over to Aaron and smiled wide at the girls at the front of the stage. They screamed when they realized I was talking to them, "Smart isn't he?"

They nodded and screamed. I looked back at Aaron and forced a frown, speaking loudly into my mic, "Just kidding, he's an idiot."

This earned me a real glare from him and he pointed to Sloan telling him to start the song.

I stood at the front of the stage and got myself ready to sing as I was given a count down.


	63. Chapter 63

**JUST THE AUTHOR HERE! SO I LIKE TOTALLY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! **

**AND MY FAVORITE REVIEWER IS ADDICTEDTOMUSIC18! YOU LIKE ALWAYS REVIEW RRIGHT AFTER I UPDATE! *WIPING A TEAR FROM MY EYE* I FEEL SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU *SNIFF, SNIFF* I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR CHARACTER STAY IN THE BOOK SINCE I TOTALLY LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING!**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. OR THE TWO SONGS I USED IN HERE. **

**ITS ALRIGHT ITS OKAY-ASHLEY TISDALE**

**WAIT FOR ME-SHANE HARPER ( THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I USED IT)**

**YA, ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS..**

**ENJOY! : ) **

Chapter 62: Judgment

I put the mic on my lips and started singing.

_You told me there's no need, _

_To talk it out cus its too late, _

_To proceed , then slowly _

_I took your words and walked away,_

The nodded my head and tapped my foot as I sang. Everyone in the crowd wide eyed and surprised as I sang.

The judges all raised their eyebrows and nodded happily.

Carlos and Logan stared at me blinking in disbelief. James smiled when he noticed I was looking at them. Kendal stared at me. No smile. No gesture, nothing.

I turned away and stepped to the front of the crowd. A little annoyed at him for not atleast smiling. I shook the feeling and remembered that its not about what he thinks, this is about what I want to do.

I got excited with the crowd as I sang.

_No looking back , _

_I wont regret no, _

_I will find my way, _

_I'm broken but still I have to say.._

Aaron sang back up for me.

I stood center stage as I started the chorus. I jumped up and down once it started..

_IT 'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY,_

_I'm so much better without you!_

_I wont be sorry, _

_IT'S ALRIGHT ITS OKAY,_

_So don't you bother what I do, _

_No matter what you say!_

_I wont return, our bridge has burned down, _

_I'm stronger now, _

_IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY,_

_I'm so much better without you, _

_I wont be sorry, _

The crowd was going completely insane. Since Aaron sang the next few lines I slapped a few hands in the front row.

I stood back up and walked over to Aaron as he sang.

_You played me, _

_Betrayed me, _

_Your love was nothing but a game,_

_Portrayed a role, _

_You took control_

It was the part when I cut him off in the song, my favorite part I might add.

_I couldn't help but fall, _

_So deep, _

_But now I see things clear.._

I turned back to the crowd, Aaron and I both jumped as we sang the chorus together.

_IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY_

_I'm so much better without you, _

_I wont be sorry, _

_IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY_

_So don't you bother what I do, _

_No matter what you say, _

_I wont return, _

_Our bridge has burned down, _

_I'm stronger now, _

_IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY, _

_I'm so much better without you, _

_I wont be sorry, _

I smiled as it got to my most favorite part of the song. I stopped jumping and walked over to stand in front of the judges.

I stopped my foot and gave them a devious smile.

_DON'T WASTE YOUR FICTION TEARS ON ME, _

_JUST SAVE THEM FOR SOMEONE IN NEED, _

I looked up at the sky as I sang the next two lines. My blood boiled with excitement and I could hardly contain it.

_IT'S WAY TOO LATE, _

_IM CLOSING THE DOOOOOOOOOOOR,_

We added a small guitar solo for the twins. Sweat rolled down my eyes as I walked back over to Aaron and the twins came up to the front, jumping up and down as they played their guitars.

Jack bent down and stuck his knee out sideways the guitar solo almost ending.

Aaron and I stood back to back as I got ready to sing the next part. Taking in a deep breath at the same time as Jacob stepped onto Jack's knee and did a back flip off of it.

The crowd got even louder and all three judges stood up and clapped as they danced.

Aaron and I started singing our next parts.

Aaron sang, _IT'S ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT_

While I sang, _IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY_

_I'm so much better without you, _

_I wont be sorry, _

Aaron ended his lyrics just to start the same long words again as I sang.

_(IT'S ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIGHT!)_

_IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY, _

_So don't you bother what I do, yeah, _

_No matter what you say, _

_I wont return, _

_Our bridge has burned down, _

_I'm stronger now, _

My back hit against Aarons as we both took in deep breathes whenever we could. The rush the crowd gave me, made me so excited. I felt like I was floating in the air, I wanted to just scream and go crazy like Melinda.

Who by the way danced oddly in the crowd. I smiled and continued to sing.

_IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY, _

_I'm so much better without you, _

_I wont be sorry, _

_IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY, _

AARON: ALRIGHT, OKAY

(ME: _WITHOUT YOU, WITHOUT YOU)_

BOTH OF US: _NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY_!

_IT'S ALRIGHT, ITS OKAY_

_ALRIGHT, OKAY, _

_WITHOUT YOU,_

I stood still against Aarons back and ended it,

…_I wont be sorry._

The song stopped and everybody got more loud than they did before, even when Elements was performing. I smiled as sweat rolled down my body.

Aaron gave me a half hug, I did the same for him and we smiled while we breathed heavily. That song took a lot of energy and lung capacity; but as I looked at how happy and excited everybody was I didn't even care. This seriously was the most amazing feeling I had ever had in my entire life! I thought I was going to explode with happiness.

Aaron made me bow with him and the crowd showed no signs of calming down anytime soon.

I lifted my mic up when I finally got some breath back, but you couldn't hear me over the screaming people.

The judges all laughed and clapped with everyone. I was still breathing deep when I looked over at Kendal. He was standing up smiling and clapping. I felt my face turn red and I gave a small wave. Which resulted in all four guys waving back, which was fine.

I turned back to the crowd, after a few minutes of letting them go completely nuts, it finally got a little quieter.

Aaron spoke into his mic, " What does you guys think, should we sing another one?"

I laughed as everyone went crazy immediately. Melinda, Skye, even my mom and James' dad were cheering and jumping with the crowd.

Aaron shushed the crowd as Kacey's employers brought out two small stools for Aaron and I.

I sat down and took my jacket off, since it felt like a million degrees out here.

I heard a few whistles come from some guys in the crowd. I smirked and teased them, " That's all I'm taking off."

Aaron laughed at me. I punched him in the shoulder and the crowd laughed at us.

I couldn't help but look Kendal's way again, he had a dirty smile plastered on his face. I shook my head lightly as I laughed put the mic back to my mouth, teasing the guys who whistled again, " sorry guys, there are children here."

Everyone laughed again, Aaron stopped the jokes there and changed the subject, " this next song, is actually a slower one."

Everybody did 'awws'.

He smiled at the girls in the front row again, " But I know your all going to like it because it's a love song."

They all cheered happily, and he rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Kendal trying not to be too obvious, " It's a song about waiting for that special someone, when their not ready yet."

Aaron gave me a weird smile. Kendal went wide eyed and sat up a little straighter. I smiled, trying to make it look as if I was staring towards the judges. Everybody bought it, except Kendal since he knew what I was talking about.

Jacob and Jack both switched from electric guitars to accoustic while we were talking.

Aaron started singing before the guitar came in. His voice was now, so calming and soothe.

_I've written a thousand words I know, _

_I'm sorry I love you and please don't go, _

_I've waited so long I'm sure it shows, _

_I've written a thousand words I know,_

Jacob and Jack started strumming softly. Sloan waited at his drum set until it was time for his instrument to be played. Ethan played to songs melody on his key board.

Aaron put an arm around the back of my shoulder as he faced the crowd and sang. All the girls practically fell over from his dreamily stare.

I smiled and the faces in the crowd and people started swaying back and forth sweetly. I smirked and gave a small wave when I looked at Skye. She watched excitedly from her seat with our parents. Melinda was randomly swaying with people she didn't even know.

I listened to the words of the song as Aaron sang. I made it a mental note that I needed to talk with Kendal before her left here. We only had 2 weeks left until three months was up. I wanted to run over there right now and tell him in front of everyone, but its possible that might effect our scoring in this competition. I was going to win fare and square, so I couldn't risk it.

I just sat there smiling around at everyone until it got to my part.

Aaron and I sang together.

_We're wasting away, _

_A little more everyday, _

_Wait for me, wait for me, _

_When I ask you to stay, _

_Are you gonna go on your way, _

_Wait for me, wait for me, _

I closed my eyes when as I sang my solo part, every moment that I ever spent with Kendal flashed through my mind.

_My love, don't tell me that its over, _

_My love, can't take it anymore, _

_My love, is staring at the future, _

_My love, is staring at the door, _

_don't wait for me…._

The song ended everyone cheered. I even noticed a few people crying as the cheered. I smiled deeply, I was happy that they cried at how good our song was. It felt nice thinking that they could relate to the words too.

After that Sloan and Ethan made there way up to the front. It was time for the judges to, you know, judge us.

We all walked over and stood in front of them. Kacey came back out onto the stage he stood by us and smiled at the judges, "Wasn't that beautiful?"

They all laughed and nodded.

AD2 whispered something to suckerforlovestory before she leaned forward to her mic and smiled at us, "Yes, that was absolutely amazing!"

The crowd cheered for her. She pointed at me, "You are a very talented singer."

I smiled, I like her already. She pointed over at James, "That whole scandal you two were put through," she paused for dramatic effect, " will definitely not be what your remembered for once you win this thing!"

I nodded happily and smiled as Kacey turned to Suckerforlovestory. The brunette hottie sat there in his seat smiling to himself. Finally looking up at us, " you guys heard earlier when I said I'd pick that other band as the winner if I could, right?"

Aaron spoke into his mic eagerly, " Ya?"

Suckerforlovestory smiled at his beautiful blonde co-judge before quickly leaning into his mic again, " I take it back."

Everyone screamed. I giggled and couldn't stand still. This was overwhelming and amazing and exciting…..I think I might cry because I'm so happy.

Once the crowd quieted down, our guy judge continued to speak, " They are really good, but if anyone is going to win them here its going to be you guys." he pointed to me, " that energy you had during that first song was just soo amazing! It was completely Hot, I loved it when you jumped around the stage and sang so passionately."

I held up my sparkly mic and got in a " Thank you." before he asked one last thing.

He teased me, " what was the one word you changed in that song?"

Ethan laughed a little and I shrugged my shoulders as I answered, " I changed the word he," I pointed to Ethan, " had before to 'Alright'."

Suckerforlovestory laughed, " That's awesome," he smirked at Ethan, " I think she earned the right to say she helped right it."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and we finally moved on to the last judge. BTR422.

She stood up on her throne, chair, thing, her cute little voice speaking loudly out of the speakers, " I loved the guitar guys."

I laughed and glanced at Jacob and Jack. The little girl smiled and blushed, " They did a cool flip, and its almost like a mirror is set up across the stage when they place because they look exactly alike."

Jacob and Jack smiled and gave each other a high-five before Kacey stood in front of us all, " Lets get the rest of the bands out here!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the 6 remaining bands came back out.

Kacey reminded us, " now, only 3 bands are going to make it to tomorrow."

DOP frowned, a worried look on her face, " I thought you said 4 of us would?"

Aaron smirked, " Scared?"

She glared at him.

Aphrodite elbowed DOP to be quiet and glare at Kacey, " You cant just change the rules all of a sudden."

Kacey narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't look threatened at all by her stare, " Of course I can! Its my game, and I can decided things randomly."

One of the members from HBH shook their heads, " It shouldn't be that way."

Kacey laughed at all of them, " That's how this whole competition has been from the start, I just make it up as I go along."

Everybody grumbled, should've known he was already doing that.

Since nobody had mics other than Aaron, Kacey and I, the audience was not put through that conversation.

Kacey turned and smiled at the judges as he stood in front of the judges, " Judges! You will score them on one thing and one thing only, performance. On a scale of one to ten you will tally up what each of you thought about the groups, then we will determine who will go and who will stay!"

All three judges nodded and began scribbling down on the papers in front of them. It took about 10 minutes before they were ready to hand the final scores over to Kacey. He looked them over, but his phone rang. Rudely he answered it, I let out a deep sigh. I was tuckered out from my performance and waiting for the results. I felt like I could just drop dead asleep and not even care.

Kacey finally got off the phone and announced, " That was a call from someone very important."

Nobody seemed to care.

He cleared his throat, " As you all know my older sister, Mercedes' Griffin, is a pop music advisor for my Father."

This got us all curious and anxious to actually listen to what Kacey was going to say.

He pointed to all of the bands, " this is the first time this has ever happened before, but the competition is ending right now."

Gasps swept over everybody. He could not be serious.

Nervous knots grew in everybody's stomachs'.

Kacey smiled and tried to tease us a little, " it's good kind of early ending, not the bad." nobody found it funny.

He frowned and continued, " My sister just called to tell me that 4 of you have been offered record deals from various companies," he paused everybody stayed quiet from the shock, " so without further a due, I will announce each of your places now."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. a record deal? Four of the bands here got a record deal from only one performance? We had to be one of them right? Was this seriously happening?!

Everyone started jumping and screaming. Sloan and I hug-jumped while the rest of their brothers jumped up and got excited.

Kacey smiled bigger, " that's the spirit."

He made us all quiet down, "Plus the winner here, won by 1 point and got more than 14 companies to call griffin enterprises and request submission for you guys into their company!"

DOP screamed with joy, as did the crowd, and everyone. I didn't scream, it was more like a squeal…but who even cares?! This whole crazy world was unbelievable! I couldn't wait any longer.

Kacey stood up tall and cleared his throat, "the two bands with the lowest judge score are….." he paused for effect, " Frost and Death Scar!"

Both bands frowned and sighed heavily. Kacey smiled at them, pulling a card out of his jacket pocket, " don't feel to down about it, you all did get offered record deals!"

They lit up and walked up to him as he handed them each a small card and they returned to their places where they were before.

Kacey smiled, "Fourth place was…." annoying pause for dramatic effect, " SKyrain!"

They all just shrugged as Kacey pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to them.

This time he made his voice very low, "Third place ….."

I closed my eyes and silently prayed, please don't call us , please don't call us, please don't call us, please don't call us…

"HBH!"

The country kids all jumped up and cheered, Kacey smiled at their enthusiasm, " You guys got 2 offers at companies, so you'll get to decide which one you like." he handed them two cards.

He waited until they were back into their spot on the stage.

I let out a relieved sigh, before tensing up again. It was just us and Elements left. One of us won and the other didn't.

Kacey ordered on of his men to star a drum roll, " Now, for the winning team,"

Sloan grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it tightly. Soon all members on the two remaining bands were holding onto each other anxiously preparing themselves for the result.

Kacey made this announcement as long as possible, " the winning band got over 14 offers to companies, while the second place band only got 10."

I stared anxiously over at DOP, who looked so completely scared out of her mind.

Kacey continued slowly, " the tally from our judges was very close only 1 point difference."

I felt both my hands go numb from the pain of being squeezed.

I took in a deep breath and held it in. it's okay if I lose, its okay if I lose…what am I thinking? Please let me win, please let us win, please let these guys win Aaron, Ethan, Jacob, Jack and Sloan have worked so hard for this! We just have to win.

The drum roll got louder, louder, louder…..louder… LOUDER…LOUDER….

Kacey read the results even slower, " Ladies. And. Gentleman. The. Winner. For. This. Years. Performance. Competition…"

We all bit our tongues, waiting for him to finish, " I give you ELEMENTS as the second place winners!"

We slumped a little as the members of Elements cheered until we had realized what he said. Confetti cannons went off and shot that colorful garbage everywhere. While the crowd went in the most unbelievably loud uproar. Kacey smiled and congratulated us as his employers started bringing up a whole crap load of gift baskets and an enormous 100,000$ check.

My heart started beating fast and I covered my mouth as I screamed. Sloan jumped up and down before gobbling me into a hug as the rest of his brothers joined in.

DOP, and her band mates came over to us and smiled. I tried to reach out of the pile I was getting smashed in. She laughed before ripping the guys off of me.

"Congratulations!" she shook my hand.

I shook it back and smirked, " thanks!"

Aaron teased her since nobody else could hear us all over the crowd, "remember the bet I made with you?"

DOP rolled her eyes.

Aaron smirked and moved me out of his way, " you owe me a congratulatory kiss I believe."

DOP smirked devilishly as Aaron leaned closer to her, which she quickly pecked him on the cheek and then wiped her mouth off with her hands.

Aaron frowned, but then shrugged when he saw how that little peck on his cheek still annoyed her. I don't know if I'll ever understand their relationship.

Jacob, Jack and Ethan held up the giant check and photographers came out of nowhere and started snapping pictures from down in the crowd.

All the other bands came over and happily congratulated is. I was almost at tears because I was so excited and happy. I seriously could not believe that we won, this was all the most amazing dream of my life!

The judges came up and each of them congratulated us. Big Time Rush followed them up. I was about ready to pounce until Carlos jumped at me, "Reino you won!"

He picked me up and swung me around. I was so happy I couldn't even talk. Logan gave me a short friendly hug and pat on the back, " that was incredible!"

I nodded. James and Kendal were standing next to each other. I smiled even bigger at Kendal, but James still came first. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled excitedly, " I had no idea you could sing like that, it was seriously amazing!"

I wiped a tear from my eye, " Thanks." was the only word I could get out.

Now it was Kendal's turn. He smirked like he always does and stared at me. I couldn't help myself, I leaped forward and squeezed him tight. I felt his arms wrap around me. He didn't say congratulations or anything.

I never thought my first time in his arms would be on a stage, being filmed live, or that I had just won the most amazing thing in my whole life. I had missed him so much the last almost 3 months. I hope he missed me just as much, what if he didn't even feel the same?…..I rolled my eyes at myself as I held on to him, a few tears rolled down my face and I couldn't stop them from pouring out.

My mom, James' Dad and Skye were brought up on stage. My mom ripped me away from Kendal and cried out, "Reino! You did it!"

I wiped my face dry, and nodded. She let go and I grabbed Skye. She laughed, "since when did you learn to cry like that when your happy?"

I laughed and hugged my sister. All the thoughts of what could happen next ran through my mind. I'll be moving back to Hollywood, I can spend more time with all the guys, I'd be able to perform with the band…..what more could anybody ask for?


	64. chapter 64 2 weeks longpar 1

I don't own big time rush.

Chapter 63: 2 weeks long

The media, the news stations, radios, magazines….every form of making an announcement went completely haywire by that night. Out of every competition Kacey had held, this has never happened. Four. Almost every single one of us got record deals. It was completely insane. After we had our moment on stage after winning, people started showing up and Kacey had his security guards get all of us out of there. It all happened so fast, and I was feeling irritated as we sat in the luxurious hotel Kacey put us in for the night.

Aaron, Ethan, Jacob, Jack and Sloan we lazing on the couch, gulping down junk food and watching the re-aired performance we gave that every channel was showing and discussing.

Aaron through a handful of popcorn at me, "Hey, Reino! Look!"

I turned my head, annoyed, at the enormous television. It showed a clip of me singing on stage, then two news people announced who I was and discussed it for a bit.

The blonde news anchor smiled, "She is a very gorgeous looking girl," she pointed to her makeup, "They said she didn't even put any makeup on at all!"

The guy gave her a teasing smile, "Wow! You just don't see that every day," he chuckled, "you don't see such a great performance like that every day."

Sloan smiled, "They loved us!"

All of them were still having that adrenaline rush from winning. I still could hardly believe it, but I was still annoyed at myself. My mind wandered back to the moment on stage when I was standing there with Kendal. I didn't even say one word. I slapped my forehead; I'm clearly the biggest idiot in the world.

I started banging my head on the table I was sitting at. Groaning every time I hit my head, but not wanting to stop.

Even Ethan was smiling and going nuts. He stood up on the couch, "I think something is wrong with her guys."

They muted the TV. and stared at me. I hit my head against the table then left it laying there, mumbling, "I don't deserve to live, I'm too stupid…."

Aaron jumped over the back of the couch, all of his brothers following him and taking a seat at the table.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Reino?"

I sighed, keeping my face to the table, "What?"

He continued, "Didn't you already know that?"

I quickly lifted my head and glared at him. Sloan elbowed Aaron and smiled at me, "Reino, what's wrong?"

Jacob and Jack nodded, "Aren't you glad we won?"

I sighed deeply and started pounding my head to the table. I couldn't tell them why I was upset; well I could….but I didn't want to.

Ethan slammed his hand on the table, "Could, you maybe…I don't know, liven it up a bit?"

I lifted my head again, my eye twitched in annoyance at them.

Ethan seemed happy to see me upset, "your ruining our mood."

I frowned even bigger, "Oh, shud-dup!"

I crossed my arms and stood up beginning to pace around the kitchen. Should I call him? No, I promised myself 3months then I can tease him for being the idiot….but he knows I like him now, or is he too thick headed? I could text him? But what should I send? What if I went to my mom's? I mean we are in the area, but then how would I see Kendal? Maybe James would know, but I can't ask him it would feel weird… and Carlos and Logan are probably doing something, or what if their out with Kendal, and then Kendal sees the text and feels a little bad that I didn't call/text him…UGH!

Jacob and Jack smirked at each other and spoke openly, "I know what's wrong with her…" Jack started.

Jacob continued, "…..it's about a boy, isn't it?"

All the brothers grew the same conniving grin as they noticed my fallen frustration grew to fear.

Sloan nodded, "it's not her brother…"

Ethan loved making me upset, "….it's not one of us..."

My stomach churned; oh no this is heading for complete disaster….

Aaron stood up from the table, "Reino let's go find him!"

I shook my head, "No, no, no…"

Aaron took off for the door, "Assemble her men!"

Jacob, Jack and Sloan all picked me up by my limbs ready to carry me out the door. Aaron twisted the knob and swung the door open, just to have two huge enormous security guards step in the way.

`I couldn't tell if they were curious as to what was going on here, or if they always had those expressions on their face.

I felt my annoyance fade a little as I hid a smile, "This is weird isn't it?"

They didn't nod. Aaron smiled and took a step forward, "We were just on our way to the…"

One of the guards pushed him back.

Aaron attempted again, "guys just move over a bit…"

The other guard pushed him back.

Aaron glared, "Oh ITS ON!"

He went to jump, but both security guards stepped inside the doorway. Aaron stayed on the ground, afraid of getting pummeled by people twice his size, "I'll just….not."

One of the guards pulled out a walkie talkie, his deep voice sounding very loud, "band in room 6504 are trying to leave."

We heard a '10-4' come from the other side. I sunk into the guys arms; I don't know if this was bad, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good either.

A few minutes went by, and Kacey arrived. He smiled and shut the guards back outside the door as he came in.

The three boys put me down and each of us took a seat on the big couch.

Kacey stood up and smiled, "you know," he started, "I really do like you guys."

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open. Exposing a crowd going on forever screaming down at the bottom of the hotel. "But so do they."

We all stared at the window in disbelief. We were pretty high up, not much sound from the crowd was being heard; which made me curious how many people were actually out there.

Kacey stepped away from the window, " We have a pretty good security system, but they are insane."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, but we're on a mission."

Sloan answered, before Kacey could ask, "Reino needs a man and were going to find her one!"

I sighed, relieved, for a second I thought they knew who I liked.

Kacey narrowed his eyes at us.

Ethan nodded, "we figured since we're famous now, it will be easy!"

I turned and glared at him, "HaHaHa, very funny." my voice sarcastic as ever.

Kacey looked at each of us, "she already has a man."

"What?" we all raised an eyebrow and turned our heads at him.

He pointed to Aaron. I frowned. He pointed to Sloan, then pointed to Ethan and ended with the twins.

I asked confused, "all of them?"

He nodded and smirked devilishly.

I stood up and stepped away, "GROSS!"

Kacey gestured for me to sit back down. I pouted and slumped back onto the couch.

"do you all realize what is going to happen now that you've won?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "ummm…"

Kacey cut him off, "in this world you have just entered, appearance is everything, all of your fans want the famous hot girl to be dating one of you," he paused, "and giving them what they want makes you skyrocket on the charts!"

Aaron, Ethan and I all stood up and shook our heads, "No!"

Kacey raised his eyebrows, "No?"

I crossed my arms; no way was Kacey going to get us to agree with him on this. Not in a million years.

Ethan cut him off, "wouldn't popularity benefit if she didn't date anyone?"

Kacey looked at him skeptical.

Jacob and Jack both climbed up off the couch, speaking in perfect sync, "Sexy singles are desired."

Kacey raised a curious eyebrow, but unsure of what they meant.

Sloan stood up and explained, "if Reino stays single, instead of fans being happy for her, they will desire her and our popularity will continue to grow."

I nodded, Kacey looked at them, "I suppose that works too….." I pointed in the air happily, "Reino is not allowed to date anyone!"

I smiled with the other members of AXEL, until I realized what this meant. I frowned; irritated at my own stupidity again, I slumped down on the couch and grumbled to myself.

Kacey clapped his hands together, "I like it! The brooding loner!"

I ignored him, this was going to be awful….why was I such an idiot?

The next morning Kacey sent some people to come make us get up and dressed at 7 in the morning. We were supposed to meet with all the companies that wanted us to sign on with them. It was crazy for all of us to just have people enter the hotel room and start undressing and dressing us.

A girl was drying to get me to change my shirt, I smiled awkwardly and politely ripping the shirt she wanted to put on me from her hands.

"I'll change myself, thank you!"

She rolled her eyes and I hurried in and locked the bathroom door.

I could hear the guys talking as they each got their hair styled and their clothes changed. I sighed as I looked at the clothes I was supposed to wear. There was a pair of bright white shorts, and a sparkly red tank top. I changed into them and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was all happening so fast, we won, now we get to go meet with almost every record company in Hollywood/L.A…. it was a lot to let in.

I looked at my face in the mirror; it's almost been two years since I graduated high school. I smirked; I hated the center of attention in school. I mean back then, people admired me and stuff but nobody ever got to know me. I never thought I'd mind being around people the King's and James' friends. This whole fame thing just wasn't something I wanted to do….but now, singing on that stage yesterday, having the crowd cheering us on and go insane was the most amazing feeling I ever got. Excited chills, twisted stomach, it was all like nothing I ever experienced before….and now it's literally my job. How crazy is that? I wonder if I could really handle all of this…

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

I almost jumped at the sound on the door.

"Miss Welker, we need to fix your hair, like, now!" it sounded like that girl who tried to make me change out in the open.

I smiled and opened the door, "Ok-"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out and back into the living room. All the guys were sitting down getting their hair groomed. The girl pushed me into a chair and began brushing through my long hair. She smirked, "your hair is really soft..."

I nodded, happy to be complemented.

She chatted with me as she pulled my hair back and up, "I'm thinking we should just do a plain and simple high ponytail, you know for a grown up professional look, what do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine with me,"

She began brushing the hair back and up until the hair tie was put in. I stood up once she finished and smiled, "thank you."

She smiled and turned a light pink, "oh, it's nothing!"

It was quiet for a bit until she pulled out a small notebook and sparkly pen, "Would you mind, signing this for me."

I blinked a few times, she wanted an autograph? From me? I slowly took the pen and paper from her.

She smiled even bigger, "It's for my daughter; she watched you guys on the show and practically died when you guys won!"

All the guys were getting their hair finished up, Aaron came over, "Can we sign it too?"

The lady lit up, "Of course!"

I smiled, "What's your daughter's name?"

She started talking about her daughter, "her name is Lindsey, she just turned 14, and was obsessed with you six from the beginning, she kept going on and on about how she knew you guys would win, even against that other band with the two blonde girls…what were they called again?"

Ethan came over, "Elements."

The mother pointed and nodded, "Yes, elements, she said you guys seemed less like brats out of everyone, and that the whole five guys and one girl thing was so cool…"

I nodded and laughed as she told us more about her daughter. I kept it short, mainly just, 'Thanks, we tried our best! Your moms rocks, and keep on dreaming!' Aaron looked over my shoulder and read it, so I added, 'p.s. the guys are actually very annoying at times, especially Aaron!'

Aaron took the notebook from my hand, speaking as he scribbled down words, "And Reino is really dumb, and she thinks she so smart but my younger sister is in a higher college math than she is!"

He held it up, "HA!"

I narrowed my eyes, "At least I went to college."

Sloan leaned over to him, "Burn…"

Aaron narrowed his eyes and handed the pen and notebook to Sloan and the rest of the guys.

"Melinda is smarter than you."

This really shouldn't have offended me, since I already knew Melinda was smarter, but having Aaron say it like I'm a complete idiot was so rude. Maybe I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'm above average.

I glared, "So, I'm still smarter than _you_."

He gave the same glare. This is funny because when we fight like this our glares are more taunting and teasing that actually being mad at each other. Unable to come with a comeback, Aaron pulled out his phone as at vibrated.

A few seconds later he smiled to his brothers, "Griffin kid says we have to leave now to meet the first company on time."

The twins stood up, their hair was fixed the exact opposite of the others. They high fived the hair stylists, "Sweet!" the sound of their voices made me smile.

We all finished signing the autograph for my stylists' daughter before heading out. The two huge guards were standing there.

Ethan smiled, "Kacey said we…"

One of the men cut him off, "follow us."

We all exchanged worried looks as we followed them through the hotel. I whispered to Sloan, "How come they sound like we're actually going to be murdered than protected?"

Sloan laughed at my joke, I smiled and he shrugged his shoulders, "their leading us down to boiler room, where we're going to be hung to our deaths."

I laughed and added to our little 'story', "But when our bodies our discovered the guards have already made their way across the world."

Sloan kept going, "Only from the major love from our fans they protested against the government until they agreed to send the best secret agents to find them and gain vengeance."

We both laughed until Jacob and Jack came up behind us and whispered, "deep in a haunted forest of Africa…"

I cut them off, "technically it's a jungle if it's in Africa."

Aaron and Ethan looked back at the four of us from their conversation. The twins frowned at me, "Just let us add to the story!"

I smirked, " We were just joking."

Sloan shrugged, "But that should totally be a book, movie TV show thing."

I nodded with Jacob and Jack, "Totally."

We all laughed lightly until the security guards led us to a big metal door, which read 'emergency exit only'.

One of the guards turned to me, "It's no boiler room, but…" He opened to door to outside of the Hotel. A white Limo was waiting for all of us. I felt embarrassed that the security guys had heard us making fun of them.

One of them winked at me as I climbed in, "Our jobs not quite that exciting."

I laughed feeling, better about the awkwardness of the moment.

All the guys were excited as we drove, to where ever it was we were going. Aaron was the only one over 21 so the driver offered him some Champaign; which he gladly rubbed in our faces as he drank.

I teased, "the fastest way to becoming an old man is drinking early in the day."

He sipped and let out a big 'ahh', "somebody sounds jealous!" He sang.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Not even," I picked up the bottle, "Do you know how unhealthy this is for you?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Since when did you care what I put into my body?"

I narrowed my eyes, set the bottle down, and sat back against the seat, " you know that stuff effects the way you sing right?"

He smirked before realizing the seriousness I had. Skeptically looking at his glass he leaned over to Ethan, "is she lying?"

Ethan looked at me, "all beverages do, even just soda."

Aarons set the glass down and sighed, "Okay."

I stared out the window as the boys started discussing all the places they want to perform. It hasn't even been one day and I already miss Kendal so much. I only have 13 days until I promised to give him an answer to his confession. Those words he said to me are burning into my mind.

'_I think I'm falling in love with you."_

I want so badly to tell him how I feel, but these excuses and worries pop into my mind. What if he doesn't feel that way anymore? What if..? It has been three months, he could feel differently…so why was the universe making me feel like I still had a chance?

I let out a deep sigh, Maybe I should wait the two more weeks, that way I can be sure I want to be with him.

Our vehicle came to a halt and someone opened our door for us. Camera flashes and shouting came so loudly. I looked at my band mates, pushing all my thoughts aside as the excitement took over my body, "Let's do this!"

Security guards made a path for us leading to inside a big gray building. I climbed out last holding my face down and running as people shouted at me.

"Reino, what made you decide…"

"What company are you thinking of…"

"Tell us the truth about you and these boys'…"

I made it inside and let out a deep breath. That was scary and fun at the same time. I smiled at all the guys and we all started walking forward until Kacey appeared into our view. Evil smile already plastered on his face as he greeted us, "Good morning, AXEL, now we have quite the busy schedule today." He pointed to a man standing on his right.

The man pulled out a paper and handed it to Aaron. We all glanced down at it, a long list of record, Television, and international pop companies' names were printed on it.

Ethan got excited, "Are we going to meet with every one of these guys?"

Kacey nodded his head slowly. The King Brothers all cheered, and I took the paper from Aaron to get a better look. There were about 60 names in here; we were going to be here all day and night! One of the names stood out, 'Roque Records'. I smiled wide, for reals? I might get the chance to work there! That would be soooo perfect if we chose them. Kendal and I could seriously be in luck! If, and when there is an 'us'.

I felt confident and excited; I know what my plan for today is going to be. Convince the guys when we meet with the head of Roque Records that it is the company we want to sign on with.

The beginning of the morning went like this…

Normal looking guy walks in with a few people in suits. "If Axel signs on with us, we will get them a TV show!" He gave us an excited smile, "We will call it 'ME and my brothers!'"

Aaron, Ethan and I frowned and shouted, "NO!"

The man left.

Next company came in. the man had his hair greased back and a gold chain around his neck, "WE tour for an entire year in JAPAN! No breaks!"

I didn't want to be gone for an entire year. I turned to Aaron who was next to me, "What about Melinda?"

All the brothers stood up, "NEXT!"

Everybody wanted us to either tour non-stop for a year or make a movie or television show. It was pretty clear the guys and I all agreed on the same terms. No TV's/movies, or yearlong tours; we just wanted a tour and album release.

The Last director we met with before lunch came in. he looked like a cave-man, literally. He smiled and made gestures as he talked, "we release their album in 3 weeks, summer tour.."

We all nodded and he continued, "But! We turn Axel into a children's performance group!"

Kacey smiled at us hopeful. I face palmed, tired of all these companies wanting to change things about us.

The Twins walked over and shoved the guy out of our meeting room; shutting the door they sat back down.

Aaron turned to Kacey, "Is there any company that isn't going to try and change us?"

Kacey smiled, but before he could speak a dark man in a silver suit walked in through the door, " I don't want to change anything about your band."

We all turned hopeful. Even though I wanted to sign on with Roque Records, I didn't want to change anything about the band either.

Aaron perked up until the man spoke again.

"I don't want the whole band," He paused and we all gave him weird looks, "I just want her!" He pointed to me and flashed a toothy smile.

Aaron nodded slowly and a glared at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to the guy, "if you want her, you have to take all of us and agree not to change anything."

The man frowned and stomped out slamming the door behind him. We all sat down, laying our heads on the table.

The twins whined, "This is impossible."

Ethan sighed, "What's wrong with everyone?"

Sloan grumbling, "When's lunch getting here?"

Aaron was the first to take his head off the table, "Kacey, don't you own a record company?"

We all looked up and stared at him. He grinned like the devil he was, "Yes, I do but only the top can sign on with me."

I gave him a hopeful look, "We did win," I pointed to him, "YOUR competition."

Sloan nodded, "Yah, and we all have complete musical talent."

Ethan smiled, "every single one of us plays an instrument and sings."

Aaron crossed his arms confidently, "that's more than your last group could do."

Kacey stood up, smiling not wavering, "True, but I only take on POP groups," I sighed at us, "You're not pop."

I looked over the list of companies, "then why did you add your company to the list?"

He shrugged, "to make things interesting."

We all grumbled at him, but to calm things down a group of people wearing white coats brought trays of food in for all of us to eat.

Kacey left to let us take a short break before the next producer came in.

This totally sucked. Not even one company so far, was willing to take a chance on letting us be ourselves. It was so screwed up, that's one of the reasons I didn't want to be a singer releasing albums and stuff. But I couldn't act, and I really wanted to do this now. I prayed as I ate my sandwich, please, let there be one company that doesn't want to control and change us.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: 2 weeks long part 2

If you thought the morning was bad, never mind I don't even want to talk about the afternoon. Your probably all curious what happened though, right?

Okay, I'll tell you. The first producer we met with after lunch wanted us to star in a pornography. Aaron joked about saying yes, and the guys thought it was funny; but there was nothing funny about it. That was just plain gross. I could hardly keep my lunch down just at the thought. The guy after that wanted us to change our style of music. The guys after that wanted to change our look and make us shave our heads. Another company only wanted me and Aaron to sign on with them. Another, wanted only the twins. Another wanted to produce all of us, but not as a band as separate singers. Which didn't seem so bad, but then he got into how the twins would do techno, Ethan could do country, Aaron would do scream-o, Sloan would do rock and I would do pop. We declined. Then there were more people offering us movies, commercials and television shows. We didn't mind maybe being in commercials, but it seemed like everyone wanted to make us actors, not musicians. Like, Seriously, WE ARE A BAND, at least keep that in mind!

I was starting to get edgy, the boys were just cooling it. Shouting next, and laughing at the ridiculous ideas some of them had. I lay my head down on the table until Kacey told one of his employers to get the next producer.

I put my chin on my arms and stared at the man who walked in through the door. A light lit up in my mind as Gustavo Roque and his assistant Kelli walked in through the door. He didn't look very excited, but does he ever?

Aaron was still laughing from the previous producers words, " So, what can you do for us if we agree to sign on with you?"

Gustavo pointed angrily at Kacey, "I'm only here because, HE, made Griffin and the company force me to come down here!'

Ethan was laid back in his chair, he didn't even care anymore what they said, "Good, good, now what does your company offer us?"

Kelli smiled excitedly, " If you choose us, we can promise you a world tour, album release, and Fun!"

The guys looked around before laughing. I could tell Kelli felt a little dumb for saying that, but Aaron pointed to Kacey, "Lets read through the contract."

Kacey snapped his fingers and one of his men handed each of us a copy of the contract for Roque Records.

I started shaking my feet as I read through the papers. They weren't going to try and change or separate us, I think we might actually get to sign on with them….but I cant get my hopes up too high.

After a few minutes, I cleared my throat and spoke, " I think…"

Aaron cut me off and read aloud, " It says here if our second album goes platinum we all get alpacas?"

Ethan nodded and pointed to the paragraph in the contract, "Ya, what's up with that?"

I didn't want them to ruin this for us, "How about we just think about it longer and get back to you later?"

Gustavo kept the same annoyed look, "Sure." he turned and walked out. Kelli tried to make up for her boss' rudeness by smiling and nodding as she left.

Aaron turned to Kacey, " Let us just sign on with you."

Kacey raised his eyebrows interested in what Aaron had to say.

"You said that the winner of the competition got to sign on with the company of their choice,"

Ethan finished for his older brother, "and we pick you."

I smiled, trying not to be obvious, "Guys, we didn't even meet with all of the producers yet."

Sloan stood up and shrugged at me, "Reino, we all noticed you falling asleep and getting just as annoyed as we are."

I sighed, and pointed to Kacey, "Yes, but do we really want to work with him?"

They all started listening closely.

"He's completely nuts, bonkers, does things for no reason and you want to give him control of our jobs and music careers?!"

Jacob and Jack smirked, "She does have a point…" "…..Kacey is annoying to do business with."

Kacey raised an eyebrow at me, I could tell he was beginning to feel offended.

Aaron stared at me, " But every other company wants to change us into something stupid that wont last long."

I tried not to be obvious, it didn't work very much though, " Not, Roque Records."

Ethan gave a skeptical look, " and is there some specific reason you want us to be with them?"

I gulped, yup I'm found out. I really should have planned my argument better. I thought quickly, "No, I just don't want things to change either."

Still skeptical and curious all the guys sat back down, "Lets just get through the last 15 companies and then get back to the hotel." Aaron let out a yawn.

Kacey laughed a little, "Ya, your not aloud to leave here until you decide on a company."

We all turned to him.

Sloan gave an annoyed look, "What if we need to 'sleep on it'?"

Aaron, Ethan, the twins and I all nodded.

Kacey shrugged, "then you sleep here."

I frowned and rolled my eyes, " Just let us go once we're done."

Kacey shook his head, "its to big of an announcement you guys get to make, if anyone is to get any clues from you before you decide then it ruins the surprise. So, you are not aloud to leave this room until you have decided."

We all were too annoyed to say anything, but I'm sure the same thoughts were going through each of our heads.

The next producer came in, he was dressed like a circus clown. All members of AXEL dropped their skulls and groaned, would we ever find a good producer?

Around 8 o clock that night, Kacey set two security guards outside the office door and left us here for the night. That dude seriously is retarded, but out of all the contracts we read through his was actually the best. Roque Records was good too, but Aaron and the guys all said that its hard to compete with another group when your both with the same company. He was right, and I knew if I pressed forward with the idea they'd figure me out. I just had to say goodbye to my daydreams, of doing fun things with Kendal while we were all at work.

Sloan was holding up a contract to another big company, "They will buy us Bentley's and wont interfere with our music style!"

The twins held up a contract for a different company, Jack starting, " But this company, promises us a world tour for the entire summer, commercials," Jacob finished for his brother, "And we get to be on the highway49 billboard!"

Ethan and Aaron held up the contract for Kacey's company. Aaron shook his head, " Kacey will give us our first TV interview on AM LA, a world summer tour, and we get a 48% higher pay rate than any other company!"

Ethan pointed to a paragraph and stated, "And the company will buy us a house, will a fully equipped rehearse room, recording studio, pool, hot tub and any car we want , not including Porsche, old vintage cars, Ferrari, or any vehicle over 80,000$."

I lay on the floor not to far away from the circle, trying to get comfortable with the small pillows they gave to each of us to sleep on.

Ethan poked me in the forehead, " Reino, you have to help us decide."

I sighed, seriously I didn't even care anymore whatever company we end up at will let us do our own thing and perform…that was enough for me. I didn't need a fancy house, hot pools, cool cars, just as long as they don't change our style of music I'm cool with it.

I stared up at the ceiling, " am I the only one that thought this was all party go crazy do what ever you want life?"

They all stopped arguing and listened to me.

"Not that I want to party non-stop, but didn't you guys think that our first night after winning Kacey would send us to some big Hollywood party," I looked over at the closed door, " Not, lock us in an office all night, sleeping on the floor, expected to make a big decision so fast?"

Sloan chuckled a little, "Heh, I forgot about all that."

Aaron nodded his head, " that's true, we should be at a party! Not in a boring office!"

The twins rolled their eyes, " Ya, but there's no escape until morning."

Ethan grabbed his pillow and lay down on his back, " then why don't we make our own party?"

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, " You, party?"

He frowned and pushed my head off my pillow. I laughed as I moved back and Sloan smiled as he got up and turned the lights off.

Aaron sounded a little annoyed, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Sloan pulled out his phone, and we all sat back into a circle. Holding the light from the cellular device to his face he smirked, " Reino, shouldn't we finish that scary story from before?"

I nodded as he handed me the phone and I held the light under my chin as we began our story from earlier.

Turns out we spent all night coming up with scary creepy stories. It wasn't, a flashy Hollywood party, or a red carpet introduction….. Those things feel more like a myth to me than what actually happens now. But locked in an office or not, this is the most fun I've had around these guys. Even Ethan told a scary story and got into it. The twins' was definitely the scariest, since Jack snuck behind me and grabbed my shoulders at the intense part. I screamed bloody murder until it turned into a laugh and I sat back down. I was seriously jealous of Melinda for the first time. Growing up must have been amazing, her older brothers are actually very inspiring people, even though they are more annoying than anyone else I know; like Melinda, they just kind of grow on you, you get used to having them around and wonder how you managed living without such entertainment before. Around 4am we all started to doze off, not even making a decision on a company.

The next morning we woke up when Kacey and his two employers walked into the room and flipped the lights on. I squinted as the burning of light on my eyes felt like death; I covered my head with my pillow and groaned.

Kacey clapped his hands, "Get UP! Get Up, Rise and shine my little rock stars!"

Somebody grabbed the pillow off of my head, I felt too tired to fight them so I just climbed up off the floor and sat myself into a chair. The guys all did the same, but Aaron was the only one to speak up, "What do you want Kacey?"

Kacey smiled like a million dollars, "don't you mean BOSS?"

I snapped awake, as did everyone else, my eyes grew wide and I gulped nervously, " What do you mean?"

Kacey turned to me smiled, then turned back to Aaron, " Didn't you guys say you wanted to sign on with me?"

Ethan nodded, "Ya, but you said that was just to amuse yourself…"

Kacey smiled at him, "I Lied."

Aaron and I both dropped our heads on the table and groaned. Kacey could not be serious…

Sloan spoke up, " then why would you tell us that?"

Jack stood up and slammed is hand on the table, " Are you trying to make us go crazy?"

Jacob stood up doing the same thing, making my head vibrate from the hand slamming, " Cus your doing a good job!"

Kacey stood up, "Boys, Calm down." he pointed to the man on his right, "I just didn't have the configurations done on the band yet so I didn't want you guys to pick me unless I really wanted you."

I picked my head up off the table, " You're an idiot."

He smirked, "And you look like you died."

I frowned and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to pick up one of these chairs and throw it at him, but that would be wrong and I probably don't have the physical strength to do so.

Kacey took a binder from his right hand man and pushed it towards us, " here is all the risks and feasibility on your band, though it will cost about 4 million dollars for all of your needs and concerts, the company will profit more than double that, since people are already signing up to buy tickets and CD's even though you haven't recorded anything."

We all glanced around at each other, smiles beginning to grow.

Ethan was trying not to get excited, "So, we CAN sign on with your company?"

Kacey grew an exceptionally handsome smile and snapped his fingers. The employers passed out contracts, " So, we have a deal?"

I looked around and let out a deep breath, I feel like were moving forward so quickly. It feels scary and good at the same time.

I had no idea, but Sloan turned 18 in the beginning of January; so all of us were now over 18 and didn't need any parental signatures for the contracts. After Kacey brought in Lawyers and people to go through the contracts with us on a legal state, we were finally aloud to sign on with GRIFFIN INC.

Kacey let us know that it would take a few hours to seal a deal on a house for all of us to live in, so we could do whatever we wanted. Just don't get killed by crazy fans, and he'd call to let us know when we could go 'home'.

It was so crazy how much money they are willing to spend on us, but hey, free stuff. I called my mom once I left the building, I wanted to go visit for a bit talk about things. She was so excited to finally hear from me, and I wont lie I really missed her.

I took a taxi there and smiled as I walked into the house. It smelled like Pie and peaches.

My mom came running in and lit up, "OH! REINO!" she had oven mitts on each of her hands and pulled me into a hug. I squeezed back tightly and didn't want to let go. My mom seriously was the greatest, if someday I have kids I want to me just like her….even with the ups and downs, she always seems to know what's best for me.

She told me Skye was at school right now, but would be home in a few hours. I told her about last night, and this morning and all the crazy producers we met yesterday. We both laughed and talked as if I had been around more often.

My mom was making me my favorite pie, peach. Once it cooled off we spread whip cream on top and dug in. delicious, gold brown crispy crust, perfectly cooked fruit and light as air whipped cream, MMMMHHHMMMM, it was good to be home.

I smiled as I took another bite, "So how is everything here?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, " Most the time…pretty good I'd say."

I raised my eyebrows, but still smiling since I could tell she was half joking, " and the other days?"

She shook her head lightly, "Well, James was going to move back in since that Riley girl left, but then decided it would probably be easier to just keep the place he bought since he owns it now, and Skye, I'm a little worried about her." a concerned look grew across her face.

I got serious, " Why, what's wrong with Skye?"

She smiled again, " I don't know, she just doesn't seem to have any friends," she pointed to me, "She's surprisingly a lot like you at that age, she gets along with everyone at school, she hangs out with girls in her class, has fun, but she doesn't really get 'close' to any of them."

I smiled, when I heard people talk about how they think their parents don't worry about them, I thought of my mom. The constant worry about a child, wanting to do something for them….every parent must have this or there is something wrong with them.

I teased her a bit, " and is there something wrong with being like me?"

My mom rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, " I want at least one of my girls to invite friends over and go completely crazy over boys!"

We both laughed, no doubt remembering how I was and still am. She wants me to feel like I can be carefree and do whatever I want, maybe its just the personality, but Skye and I just don't seem like that type. Ironic how my mom was hoping Skye would be one way, just to have her be exactly the same as her other daughter.

After the laughter died down the front door opened and closed. I stood up hoping to see Skye come in, but instead shouting could be heard.

Skye was yelling at someone, "I cannot believe you did that! I'm so embarrassed that some old guy came into my class to pick me up from school!"

I raised my eyebrows, I couldn't see who she was yelling at but once the person shouted it was obvious.

James was trying not to shout very loud at her, " Don't call me old! And your class loved having me there!"

Skye came stomping into the room. I turned around in my chair and gave a small smile, "Hey, Skye.."

She lit up and ran over to me. I was surprised after hearing her sound so upset. James came following into the room and sat down at the table.

My mom gave Skye and James worried looks, "what happened you two?"

James glared at Skye before turning to my mom, " So, I have the day off and I told dad I'd pick Skye up from school, I go to her classroom and everyone gets excited and the teacher lets me hang out for a bit…."

I cut him off, mostly because I was curious what Skye did, "Get to the point."

Skye stood by my chair staring at the floor.

James remained calm, like the adult he is and continued, " Then Skye just starts yelling at me for no apparent reason!"

Skye looked up and shouted, " you know what you did!"

I narrowed my eyes at James. My mom turned to him curiously, "What ELSE happened?"

James rolled his eyes, " Skye was sitting only by boys so I made her sit by all the girls."

Skye immediately shook her head, "No Sir! I whispered to my friend Drake and then you got all mad and made me move clear across the room from him, then told me how terrible boys were on the entire ride home!"

I raised my eyebrows and had to keep from laughing. This was completely hilarious, James was over protective. I started laughing and James stared at me, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and slowly stopped laughing.

My mom gave Skye a hopeful smile, "Sweetie your brother's just looking out for you."

Skye pointed at James accusingly, "Ya, but then the girls in my class started making fun of me!"

James held his hands up innocently, "I didn't know that was going to happen."

Skye scowled, I could tell she was growing defensive, she pointed at James and shouted to my mom, " But He's a boy! How come I cant get away from him too!"

With that she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

It was a little awkward silence, but James turned to me and smiled, " So, how have things been going so far with you and the guys?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Pretty good…"

My mom got excited, "Reino, tell him all about it," she paused and stood up, "Ill go upstairs and talk to Skye."

I smiled as I watched her leave the room. Once I turned back to James and told him the light version of everything.

He nodded, " We heard that Gustavo went to visit you guys yesterday."

I laughed remembering how it went, "Ya, I don't think that's where we're headed." I would've told him we had already signed on with Kacey, but technically I wasn't aloud to.

James smiled, "So how is everything else?"

I narrowed my eyes, I got the feeling he meant something specific, "Like what, 'things'?"

He cleared his throat and tried not to be too forward, " Like, with all those guys, and your band and stuff?"

I blinked stupidly and sighed, I knew exactly what he meant now, "No, I'm not dating any of them."

He let out a deep sigh, " That's, good news."

I laughed, "did Kendal tell you to ask?"

The look on his face said 'yes', but he looked down at the table pretending to be interested in the design, "what, not even…"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, " whatever."

James looked up at me, " He's been pretty down since last night."

I wrinkled my eyebrows, " Why?"

I could tell it was a little weird for James to tell me this. "Because, he said you haven't even tried to call him, not even once."

I leaned back into my chair. Kendal was waiting for me to call him….he actually wanted me to call him. I felt my breathing get heavier and my heart started to pound. Even though he made me agree to not communicate with him for 3 months, he wanted me to call. I couldn't get it into my head, the feeling of him sitting around waiting for my call was just so un-believable. Maybe he wasn't sitting around just waiting, he just really wanted me to call him. To set up a date? To meet somewhere? Ugh, who even cares the guy I like wants me to call him!

I tried not to show my excitement in front of James, I cooled down remembering Kacey was now my boss. He said I couldn't date, even though there is no way I am going to give up Kendal for that, I now couldn't publicize I had intention of dating him. Though a secret relationship, sounds very exciting doesn't it?

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to stay nonchalant, " oh, well I'm not even aloud to date because of the company…" I stopped, realizing what I almost told him.

James rolled his eyes, " so you guys already picked one?"

Well, there was no way around it anymore, not that I cared about telling anyone, " Ya, this morning we signed on with one, but they already told me I have to wait at least for now, before I date anyone."

He nodded his head slowly and smiled, "Well, I'm sure everything will work out, I mean, your already in the lead for hottest new star."

I raised my eyebrows and tried not to smile too big, "Really?"

He laughed a little at my reaction, before pulling a magazine out of nowhere. Opening it up and showing me a page with 3 nominees for 'hottest new star'.

I smiled seeing DOP's name on there too.

James asked a little more, "So, what do you think about performers now?"

When I first met James, back when our parents were still dating, I was always so critical on him because it seemed too easy to just sing, dance and act…but now that I'm starting to see how it really is, its not that easy.

I shrugged my shoulders, " Okay, I take back what I said then, performers don't have it that easy."

He smiled like he had won some kind of game, "Ha, Ha,"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table, slowly walking towards the kitchen sink. It had been more than a year ago since we last had our 'water fights', it was well over due.

James had no idea what I was doing until I grabbed the pray hose from the sink and sprayed him in the face. Surprisingly it reached all the way to the table. He quickly stood up and wiped his face once I halted the spraying.

He laughed, "so that's the game you want to play?"

I laughed and started spraying him as he got closer. I squealed loudly as he didn't back up. The excited fear of him attempting to rip the hose from my hands to spray me made me scream.

Since obviously I'm not stronger than him he ripped it from my hands and started spraying me as I ran away for cover.

I stood up from behind the counter and held my hands up, "PEACE, I call peace."

He smirked, aiming the hose at me, "You started this!"

I jumped back under the marbled countertop as James tried to spray me. The door bell rang just as my mom was coming down the stairs. She noticed the water everywhere and frowned at the two of us, "Seriously, you two are adults, clean this up!"

I stood back up and James put the hose away, both of us laughing as we went to grab towels so we could clean up our mess.

We could hear my mom talking with someone while we wiped down the counter. I elbowed James, " Next time."

James chuckled, "Only if your okay with losing."

I huffed, "Whatever, I gonna make you swim to stay alive!"

We both laughed, until my mom brought our guest into the room. It was Kacey. I frowned, "Hey, What do you want?"

My mom shook her head at me, "Reino, don't speak that way to him."

Kacey kept a smile, but I knew he was upset with me inside, "Ah, always a pleasure Reino, I was just telling your mother here about your new living arrangements."

I stopped cleaning up the water an raised an eyebrow at him, " okay…"

My mom offered Kacey a piece of pie as he sat down at our table. I walked over and sat right across from him. He just smiled until the treat was in front of him, turning to James , " This is rude of me to ask but can you please exit the room?"

James looked at me like I could do something about it, Kacey nodded and waved his hand for James to walk away. When he finally did Kacey turned back to me, "So, Reino after you guys left this morning I found your band a house."

I just stared at him, seriously why does he have to beat around the bush, can people just say upfront what their getting at?

He continued, " All the boys and you are going to live in a very secluded home."

I rolled my eyes, "And you had to come here to tell me this right now because?"

He shook his head, "No, I came here to tell you that you have a live TV interview with the band in 2 days and we have a lot pf preparing to do."

I sighed annoyed, "Like what?"

He gave me an annoyed smile, "I can't have you guys saying things that could.."

I cut him off, "Hurt you?"

He gave me a narrow eyed glare, " You may not understand this yet, but right now you are the entire worlds new star!, and if you don't want to ruin this for everyone, you better come with me now so we can meet up with the guys and start rehearsing what you can and cannot say."

I grumbled, it is easier to just go with him than to try and fight it, " Just let me say goodbye to my family then."

He smiled, "Hurry."

I went into the other room where James, my mom , and Skye were.

They all gave me worried looks. I forced a smile, "I have to go now, so…"

My mom wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, Reino its alright! Just remember to come back soon."

I hugged her tightly, I didn't want things to always be this way. I want to be able to come here whenever I want, but I guess you just cant have it both ways. Once I let go of her I hugged Skye.

She whispered in my ear, " Get me something cool when you go to another country."

I laughed and gave one last squeeze before I nodded and turned to James.

He opened his arms and I hugged him tightly whispering so only he could hear, " Tell, Kendal I'll cal him."

He nodded his head on my shoulder. I felt like crying, I didn't want to leave; but I didn't have much of a choice either.

I turned to my mom, "Tell Dad I said hello."

She nodded and smiled. Kacey appeared near our front door, "Reino, chop, chop!"

I ignored him and took one last look at my family, "I'll see you guys soon."

They all gave small waves as I walked out with Kacey. I wanted to take one last look at them, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave. Its not like their leaving, or anything, but the part of me that doesn't want to leave this house is scared because I seriously don't know when I'll be coming back. I love my family, I love being in AXEL though too, but I wish there was someway I could have both. Heh, I think this is the first time I have ever picked anything over my family. Its just, I really really want to see if we have a good chance at making it big, so why do I feel like I might have already made the wrong decision?

I sighed as I climbed into Kacey's car and we drove away. He didn't even look phased to see how much it hurt me to just leave. I tear fell from my eye and I stared out the window, I think it finally hit me. I'm famous now and this is how it effects me. I don't know if its worth it when I miss my mom, James' dad and Skye this much, but now that I have the opportunity in front of me, if I lose it then it's on me and feeling this way is my fault…but if I make it, then the day where I can come here as often as I want is just around the corner.

I remembered something my dad told me once, '_Rei, if you ever feel like your leaving behind something you love remember why you have decided to move forward. And just because you miss it now, doesn't mean you'll have to be apart from it forever.'_

I smiled, feeling a little better, I really am the luckiest person in the world. My parents and family are the best.

We pulled up to an enormous black gate. Kacey pulled a remote out of his pocket and it opened. As we drove farther into the enclosed property you could see the enormous house there. I felt my stomach do flips, this is where I'm going to live?! No way!

Once we parked Kacey pointed to the door smiling at my excitement, " the guys are already in there."

I ran up to the enormous front door and let myself in. the guys were all on a Balcony that was on the inside of the house.

They smiled at me, "HEY Reino!"

I dropped my jaw to the floor, this was so cool!

Kacey came in and shut the door, "Lets give you the tour now."

The house was amazing! We had an indoor pool, a hot tub outside, a sound recording studio, computers, laptops, and we all got a whole new wardrobe. Kacey had people pick out clothes that were similar to what we already had and wore, so he couldn't change our style. I got a but load of dresses and black leather Jackets. After the tour of the house, Kacey sat us down and went over with us everything that we could and couldn't say on our interview. We spent probably 4 hours discussing everything they may ask, and the answers we were aloud to give. Then we went on to talk about our tour, we were going to start once our album is released, and finish around the beginning of October. That was a long time to be traveling.

But they plan on having us perform in almost every single country, it was insane. I was getting so excited the more we discussed it, as did the King brothers. It was crazy, to think we were going to be performing in countries that we didn't even speak that language. Then he started talking about a photo shoot for a hot teen magazine and another for our album photos. We'd do one for the magazine tomorrow afternoon, then the once we start recording our album they will schedule a photo shoot for that.

Before Kacey finally left us, he stretched the importance that we DO NOT do anything that could be scandalous for the next 3 months. Then he reminded me that I am not aloud to date, but there is no way I'm going to follow that. If I want to date someone, nobody is going to decide for me whether or not I can.

After he was gone I went into my new bedroom. I had my own bathroom linked into it and desperately wanted to shower. I could hear the kings playing games and going crazy for the next few hours, but once it got around 1 am, everything pretty much died down.

The photo shoot was a lot of fun. Somehow it seemed like hundreds of people knew where we were going to go, so we had to get about 15 security huge guards, just so we could get inside the building. It was crazy, some girl even ripped a hair out of Aaron's head. I laughed and he pushed harder to get inside. We all looked pretty worn once we got through the mob, even with all the security.

Once we got upstairs there were 3 big cameras set up around a black backdrop. Fog machines placed around on the floor. Kacey appeared and began to order around make-up artists and stylists, to help us look 'Amazing'.

They let us all try on a few different things. Kacey made sure he wasn't in violation of the contract we all signed stating that they cannot change our style, but can advise us. I found some dark jeggings and a white shirt that hung very loosely on me. Fashion was something I loved. Dressing up and trying on different things, is something my mom and I used to do. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror before anyone had seen me, not to brag or be conceited but I looked good! There was a small hat sitting in the dressing room, I smirked and set it on my head tipping it down at an angle. I was half joking about my outfit, but if everybody else liked it I was totally wearing it for the shoot.

I stepped out and they all looked my way. Sloan, Aaron and the twins all nodded and gave me a thumbs up; while, Ethan, Kacey and the stylists shook their heads.

I smirked, "What do you think?"

The photographer was the first to speak, his accent was hard to understand, " Actually, I pictured the girl in and exotic old fashioned long white dress… "Hmmmm, all of us in the newest styled clothes, while Reino wears something old and rustic?" he jokingly laughed, "I love it!"

Kacey glared at him, "I hope that wasn't sarcasm."

Ethan searched through a rack of clothes before pulling out a white dress that had an enormous tale off the back. I raised my eyebrows while he pushed it at me and the stylists offered to help me put it on. I shrugged, what's the worst that could happen? Plus I think it might have been a wedding dress, I've always wanted to try one on.

I heard the photographer start to get the boys ready, since they were all dressed and their hair was getting done. I went back and tried not to be shy about changing in front of the two ladies who came back to help me get dressed. After slipping it on they had to do all these weird ties in the back, which took quite some time since they wanted to make it look cool. The dress wasn't as puffy as a wedding dress, but it sure did have a lot of layers in the back, the front actually ended right above my knee. It wasn't low cut at the neck line and I was so glad I didn't have tan lines along my shoulders since it was sleeveless. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I liked it, a lot!

One of the women joked, "Please agree on this one, I would hate it if I had to undo the ties in the back."

I laughed, then looked no back in the mirror, " No, I really like it."

They both smiled wide and gave me complements as they led me to get my hair and makeup fixed.

The makeup artist looked at my face and spent like 5 minutes with his chin in his hand just thinking. It was all very awkward until he started puling things out of his bag and actually spoke to me, " Your skin is very fine, and the tone is absolutely perfect…" he mumbled a little more as he told the hair stylist to keep all my hair away from the face. As he started to softly apply blush, mascara and what not; the hair stylist was curling my hair with her wand.

I felt like I was being fussed over, just like on my birthday. I laughed a little to my self until the makeup artist scolded me. Which by the way, made it even funnier but I was forbidding to laugh for now.

I heard Kacey shout from the room with all the cameras and backdrop, "Is She ready yet?!"

The hair stylist pinned half of my hair over to the left side and the make up artist was just doing finishing touches; they both shouted, "ALMOST!"

We could hear the guys start talking and laughing again while the photographer was putting them in their places for the picture.

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror once they were finished. I blinked a few times, holy crap I was hot. But not on that school girl level anymore, I looked like , like….like….I don't know, maybe this is what rock stars look like? I smiled at myself, I wanted to cry at how perfect everything looked, but the make up artist snapped at me, "NO crying! You will not mess up such a perfect work of art!"

I laughed a little before making my way through to the shooting room. All the guys turned their heads this way as I walked in. Jaws dropping, I even caught Ethan looking phased for a few seconds. Kacey was completely speechless, as were Aaron and Sloan.

The twins high fived each other before laughing, "Reino gets to stand by us for the picture!"

I laughed and blushed lightly as I took a few steps closer, "Where should I go?"

The photographer just blinked stupidly. I snapped my fingers in front of him, "Hello?"

He shook his head before smiling and pointing, " I was thinking we would take a picture of you with each set of boys before you all change into something else for the other pictures."

I shrugged, he didn't even answer my question. I just walked over to the backdrop with the rest of the band and then Kacey and the photographer started positioning us.

Kacey stood up and pointed at the twins, " You two should sit on a back to back, and make yourselves look mischievous or something."

The twins nodded and did so, by sitting at a bench towards the front on the left side. They leaned back to back and started smiling at the camera deviously. I seriously couldn't even tell the difference; to me it looked like a mirror sitting next to one of them, they motions and stance were in complete sync…like always.

Next they put Sloan, Ethan and I on a bench front and center. Then, Sloan got traded out for Aaron. Kacey gave Sloan a pair of black drumsticks, and started showing him exactly how he should stand on the right side.

Then one of the hair stylists pointed to me, " I think you three should actually stand up."

The photographer snapped his fingers and some people appeared out of nowhere and removed the bench from underneath us.

Kacey looked at him then back at us, "What do you think Marcos?"

He stared at me, "I want to show off the beautiful hair somehow."

I turned almost completely sideways and gave him a 'it was just that simple' look.

Marcos and Kacey then came over and moved Ethan a little further away from Aaron and I, making him stand off to the side a bit and put his hands in his pockets.

Kacey smirked, " I've always thought these two had some sparks in them why not make this photo a little steamy, since it is going to be the poster picture."

I raised an eyebrow, "Poster?"

He gave me a stupid look, "Of course, we're putting it on a billboard and it'll be your first poster released with the album."

I ignored his annoying attitude and smiled. We were going to be on posters and billboards, how cool was that?

Next they made me and Aaron move closer together. It didn't bother me too much, until they told me to lift my leg and lightly set it on Aaron's hip bone. I started lifting until ii realized that made the front of my dress practically wrinkle away. I put my foot back on the ground, I could feel a dark burning blush grow into my cheeks, " Lets do something else."

Aaron put a hand on my thigh, making me feel extremely violated. I slapped his hand off and stepped out of the backdrop area and folded my arms. My face was red from anger and I refused to look at Aaron. He was a complete idiot.

Kacey let out an annoyed sigh, "Aaron leave her alone, Reino get back on the back drop."

I looked up at Kacey and shook my head, "I'm standing across the photo from him."

I slowly walked over and stood by Sloan. He gave me an awkward half smile and Kacey clapped his hands together, "Okay! Everybody smile!"

Marcos looked into his camera and we all posed. I tried to force a smile, but its didn't work. After Marcos took a picture he looked up at us and noticed I'm the only one not smiling.

He sighed, " Pretty, pretty girl, you need to smile." he gave me a huge toothy smile. Everyone turned their attention onto me. I cleared my throat and tried to smile, but all I could think about was how Aaron was the biggest jerk in the world.

Aaron obviously didn't get the hint that I wasn't in the mood for jokes, he laughed a little, " If you get so offended just by that, what are you going to do when guys start chasing you?"

I frowned, guys are not going to 'touch' me though. That was the edge for me, I tried not to scream, though I didn't succeed, " Just SHUT UP! Okay?! You're the only one here who thinks its okay to treat people like that!"

Sloan put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I shrugged it off as Aaron gave me a surprised look and put his hands in his pockets, "Okay."

I felt even more annoyed once I noticed he wasn't even going to apologize, but my mouth spoke before I could think about the next words that came out of my mouth, " Chelsea was lucky you dumped her, because now she doesn't have to spend one second anywhere near you!"

Aaron went wide eyed. I gulped once I realized what I had said. Expecting Aaron to get upset I stared at him, but he didn't look mad at me at all. He looked like a little kid who just got told somebody died. Guilt swept over me and I looked at all the other guys.

I'm probably the dumbest person in the world, even if Aaron did something I couldn't forgive bringing that up was more wrong than anything. I started to whisper, "Sorr-…"

Kacey cut me off, "Why don't we all put on our smiling faces for a few more pictures, then you can fight once you all get home?"

Aaron shrugged and looked away from me, forcing a smile, "Ok…"

All the other boys slowly nodded and I joined them. Marcos danced around as he started snapping the pictures. We did a few group ones, then they had all of us change into more casual looking clothes and we took a picture of each of us separately; except the twins, they refused and if they took them separately it would be like the same exact photo anyways.

After the photo shoot ended, Kacey sent us straight back home. It all felt like a blur to me. The only thoughts running through my mind was how I was going to fix things between me and Aaron. Sure he was a jerk, he was probably the biggest jerk in the world…but unless I want to be less jerky than him I have to learn to keep my cool when he does things off guard like that. The entire ride home, the twins, Sloan and Ethan just talked about normal things. Aaron wouldn't pay any of us any attention, he just stared out the window like a space case. I couldn't help but wonder myself, if he really did like Chelsea why didn't he just have a real relationship with her? Why did he treat her so coldly? How did he feel dumping her so harshly? Why didn't he just apologize and ask for a second chance or something….?

Once we got home, the twins and Sloan went to go play some video game while Ethan went to his room to work on a new song and Aaron retreated in his room. I took in a deep breath before knocking on his door, "Here I go…"

Aaron didn't say anything. I twisted the door handle and it was open, letting myself Aaron looked up from his guitar and looked back down at his hands, "what do you want Reino?"

I slowly shut the door behind me and put my hands in my pocket. I don't really apologize a lot, not that I'm too prideful just that I never been around anyone who I hurt like that.

I looked around the room, it had his poster I saw of Axel in his room back in Sacramento . Chelsea and the guys looked amazing in it.

I focused my attention back to why I was actually here. I didn't know exactly where to start so I just kind of blurted it all out, " I'm sorry okay, I was just angry and, you were totally an idiot, then she popped into my head and …." I shook my head pleading the rest of my case, " I'm just really stressed out with everything, but I'm sure you are too, and I was wrong to say that." I let out a deep breath and gave him a hopeful half smile. Even though I had just given the worst apology in probably the history of the world, Aaron looked back up at me and smiled. It was more of like a sad smile. He slightly patted the spot on his bed next to him and I went over to take the seat.

Once I sat down he did the oddest thing. Aaron leaned over and gave me a hug. Like a real hug. Even though his guitar was in the way, the strap around his neck kept it from falling. I hugged him back feeling awkward. Whoa, Aaron's like a real person, omg…..I mentally slapped myself, I just didn't think he had like normal people emotions.

He finally let me go and smiled, "We're good."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

He shrugged, turning his attention back to his guitar, " I guess, I don't know."

I stared at him wrinkling my eyebrows, it also felt like an appropriate time to ask, " Aaron, if you miss her so much why don't you just apologize?"

He looked up at me, "Its not that simple."

I elbowed him, " What even happened between you guys?"

He gulped, and for some reason I got the feeling there was a whole lot more to what really happened than what I saw.

"No one ever told you? Not even Sloan…?"

I shook my head, " umm, no," My curiosity was sparked and I wanted to know now. Aaron looked ready to tell me anyways, so I sat up a little straighter to listen.

He let out a deep sigh and set his guitar aside, " It's really a long story, boring too…" He smirked and I rolled my eyes as he continued, "So Ethan never told you we all grew up together?"

I felt like this was turning into a soap opera or something I could sink my teeth in to, in a non literal way. I shook my head and Aaron leaned back a bit before he continued to tell me everything.

Apparently Aaron figured Ethan liked her too, he could just never get him to say it. When they were younger Chelsea chased Ethan around like crazy, their parents talked about how some day they should date and maybe even get married. Aaron on the other hand, thought she was annoying, dumb, and troublesome. When Aaron started high school, Ethan and Chelsea were in their last year of middle school. Chelsea had confessed her love to Aaron, who had ignored her until she started hanging around him all the time. Then one day she just stopped annoying him, didn't talk to or even look at him. Aaron got curious and started watching her, found out all kinds of little things he liked about her. She was on the volley ball team, when she thought really hard on something she bit her bottom lip, her bangs always sat lightly across her forehead, and then he heard her sing. Her voice was very good, and that was when Aaron had finally agreed to go on a date with her. Which led to another, and another until they officially dated. Meanwhile, Ethan sat by idle not ever saying a word. When his older brother had asked him how he felt about her he just responded with, ' women are annoying and dumb bothering with them is too much work.' even though Aaron had figured out what his brother really meant, he still continued to date Chelsea.

I listened quietly up until now, "So, what happened to you guys?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " After a while I started to remember why I didn't want to be around her in the first place, but it was like I couldn't get rid of her since she was in the band, then she offered the sex only thing and you pretty much saw the rest…."

I stared off at nothing, " then why do you still care so much about her?"

He laughed a little, "Reino, I'm am human, just because I hate her doesn't mean I don't love her."

I turned to him and gave a stupid look and spoke sarcastically, " Sure, cus most people hate the person their in a relationship with."

He rolled his eyes, " Besides, if she's not going to be in the band there's no point in having her around."

I stood up off the bed, joking now, "Well its good to know my place here is secure." funny how me apologizing to him turned into us talking about Chelsea…..did not see that one coming. Wait, actually I brought it up…oh well, Aaron is no longer on my nerves nor I on his.

I opened his door and smiled back at him before walking out, I figured since my dads advice is always so good I'd say something he told me, " You know, when something is real you find it just kind of happened somehow, no body tried or pushed for anything, one moment you just have something you don't want to lose."

He gave me a half surprised half joking look as I shut the door and left. Maybe someday all that drama with these brothers will be over, for both Aaron and Ethan's sake I hope its soon.

The next day we were woken up early for our interview on AM LA. It was 4 am when we got their, all of us still half asleep until one of the crew members gave us coffee. I didn't drink mine since they had a food table with apples on it. Did you know an apple gives you ten times the energy than 3 cups of coffee? Ya, that is why I chose it, plus I hadn't had apples in so long.

The producer set us up in a waiting room until it was time for us to go on. Our interview wasn't until after the whether report so we just kind of hung out and wondered until someone came in and got us. The producer had us sit on a big white couch on the set and introduced us to 'LA's # 1 morning talk show host.'

It was that blonde lady I saw on tv when my parents went on and announced who I was. She smiled at me when I shook her hand, " Its Nice to finally meet you in real life."

I forced a smile, "Ok." not realizing how rude that was until she pulled her hand away and sat in a chair across from us on the sofa as the producer and crew members ran off stage and shouted, "We Air in 3.….2.….1.…LIVE!"

The host smiled at the camera, "I'm here live at the AM LA productions studio with the newest band everyone has been talking about!" she clapped and pointed to us, "Here are the members of AXEL!"

Fake applause I assume were added from the sound room since there was no crowd in here. I smiled and waved to the camera with the rest of my band members before we all turned back and stared at the host.

She joked as she pointed to all of the King's, "How many are there of you?"

We forced laughs and Aaron nodded to her, "5."

The rest of it went pretty normal. We chuckled at her jokes, and the twins made a few cracks of their own. She asked us to explain how being apart of Kacey's competition was, what made us decide on which company we wanted to go with, ect. Pretty much anything they ask rising stars, she asked if any of us were dating. When we all replied with 'No's' she asked each of us for our ages. As the interview got near the end, she aimed fire directly at me.

"Now, we really hadn't planned having another guest hear for you guys, but this young man offered to spill a few juicy bits about your mysterious story Reino."

I froze, what was she talking about? I looked around at my band members, each of them just as confused as I was at where all this was headed. She got someone from my 'mysterious story'…I started freaking out inside, I have no idea who she has here. What am I going to do? And what story, everything is pretty public about me now….but I'm getting the feeling that she schemed something up, the bad way.

She smirked at me, " Everybody knows the least about you, but then someone offered to come here today, can you guess who it is?"

All the guys looked at me, I stared at the hostess, " I really don't have a clue."

She laughed, "Lets bring him out!"

I gulped in fear, there is not one name I can think of, of someone who would do this. I stared just as curiously as everyone else when we saw a figure come walking down a hallway. Once he got in view and smiled as the camera turned towards him, my heart completely froze. Jaden stood there and gave me a small smile. My gut twisted and I felt like puking everything out at the sight of him.

The Hostess seemed happy with my feared reaction, I imagine she's thinking something like 'I got you now'. she turned to the camera, "Find out what we have to reveal about the new rock princess when we come back!"

The producer smiled and counted us off shouting, " 4 minute commercial break!"

Aaron turned to me, "Reino, who is that?"

I stayed frozen.

The twins poked me from each side as I kept my eyes glued on the man they didn't know, "Reino, don't tell me its your…." "Secret boyfriend?"

Ethan answered his phone and stepped away from us.

I stared at Jaden, my mind burning with the last thing I said to him, '_how much more are you going to put me through? Just leave me alone!'_

Chills grew down my back as he noticed my blank stare. He promised he was going to leave me alone, so why is he here? Jaden forced himself to keep a smile as he walked over to us, " Hey…"

Without thinking I stood up and dragged him off, " One minute please."

Jaden shut up and I pulled him aside as we heard someone shout, " 3 minutes!"

He joked, trying to make this less comfortable, "Long time no see.."

I glared, the anger started to rush to me but I forced myself to keep cool, "Spill."

Somebody shouted my name, It was Ethan finally off the phone, "REINO! C'mon here now!"

I ignored him and crossed my arms at Jaden, "Reino, I never even knew you had such a side to you, I mean woah…"

He got cut off by somebody shouting, "2 minutes! 2 minutes!"

That was when Aaron and Ethan came over to us, both looking frantic. Aaron pushed Jaden aside, " dude, We need to take care of something very quickly."

I glared at him, " Aaron give us a minute!"

Ethan shook his head, "Kacey just called."

I felt like things were going to crumble from this point out. Swallowing hard as the two brothers dragged me away from Jaden and whispered, "Kacey said it would be best if you left the studio now."

"He has security guards coming in now for you."

Right on cue we were approached by the two enormous security guards from when we were locked in the office over night. I looked around, Jaden was getting ready and the producer shouted at us, "1 MINUTE!"

I looked at the guards, maybe Kacey was right plus I didn't want to be around Jaden all that much. I started walking out with them when the producer shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

Her security guards started running towards us, while her crew was getting all the guys, Jaden and the Hostess in their spots so they can be ready for when they air.

My two security guards were way bigger than all the others. The producer ran over to us and shouted angrily, "We are not done! She is not authorized to leave!"

I looked up at the guards and one of them stepped forward, "Griffin wants to see her, now."

Knowing Griffin was one of the biggest investors in her show she no longer refused and let us leave. I was taken to a car and driven home. There the guards stationed themselves outside of the house as paparazzi started to swarm in since I had 'mysteriously' left in the middle of a live broadcasting.

I sat down on the couch and turned on AM LA. Jaden was just being asked what his relationship to me was.

He smiled, " we dated."

Fake crowd 'awws' and 'ooohhhs' were added.

I could see how devilishly the hostess had planned all this out just in the way she smiled. I sighed, relieved I was not still there as she asked Jaden, "Was it something serious?"

He nodded, " we were together for almost 2 years."

All the guys in my band were asked, "did you know about him?"

They all shook their heads. I was about to turn it off, realizing how stupid it was until , Jaden started talking about how we used to be.

" Reino, was actually the biggest bookworm in the whole school; but also pretty popular too, she was a cheerleader for my basketball team …"

The hostess turned to a screen above them, "We have some pictures of the two of you, that you brought in also."

My jaw dropped as I saw the pictures of Jaden and I. there was one of me in my cheerleading uniform making a face while he had an arm around my waist. Then there was one of us kissing on the sidewalk near his house, then one of us playing on little kid slides at a park….

Jaden went on as they showed all of these, " She was also very clingy, always holding onto me and never hung out with anyone but me…"

I shook my head as I watched feeling like crying, that was a lie. He was always telling me that I should hold onto him.

The host asked him, " Didn't she have a lot of friends too?"

Jaden shook his head, "Actually she was very antisocial until I asked her out and got to know her, but even then she wasn't interested in spending time around a lot of people…" he joked a little, "If you know what I mean."

I shook my head as I sunk deeper into the couch and wiped tears from my eyes, even though I'm over Jaden having him diss our entire relationship like this on national television was completely humiliating.

The host turned to Sloan, " does this sound like her to you?"

He looked at his brothers before turning to Jaden, "Are you sure, because she is never like that?"

Jaden raised his eyebrows, " But your not dating her are you?"

Sloan shook his head and Jaden pointed, " Reino doesn't seem like it , but when she is in a relationship with someone it turns her into that psycho overly attached girlfriend." he turned back to the host, " Plus she's got like these dark secrets about things she wont talk about."

The host and all the guys scooted to the edge of their seats, "Like what?"

Jaden shook his head, " Like, what happened between her real parents. It was such a touchy subject I figured her father had died some tragic way or something."

All the king brothers shook their heads.

Jacob started, " Now, I know that's a lie, because we've met her father."

Jaden raised his eyebrows at the twins, "For reals?"

Jack nodded as he glared at Jaden, " Ya, she doesn't hide that."

Aaron turned to the Host, "You believed this Liar about all these things?"

The host and Jaden frowned, Jaden pointing up at the monitor, " Dude, calm down, I'm not lying she really was like that back then."

Ethan even defended me, " Her Father is an acting coach for theater performers."

Sloan went through his cell phone, "I'll show you a picture of them."

A crew member ran up on stage and plugged his phone into the computer so the picture was up where everyone could see it. Clear as day, I was standing next to an old man who somewhat had a resemblance to me.

Jaden looked up at the picture in disbelief. The Host getting interested as to why I would keep it from someone who was once important in my life, and then tell others.

She turned to all the boys, " why do you all think she would do something like that?"

None of them had a response. I knew what she was doing, her job was to make me look like a horrible person. Maybe the world believed her, maybe it didn't…but by now I was full on crying and ran up to my bedroom. How Could Jaden do this to me?! He promised to leave me alone, and now he's lying telling the entire world I'm something terrible. My nose started running and I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest. Wiping tear after tear from my eyes, no matter how many times I tried the water wouldn't cease from them. I hate Jaden, He's a liar and a cheater and why did I think I could trust him back then when I told him to leave me alone? My breathing got more and more rapid as I poured water out of my eyes like a water fall. I know I'm suppose to be a grow up, so why do I feel like a lonely hurt child drowning in despair?

I lay on my bedroom floor, its been a few days since the interview but I haven't left the house since. All of the interviews I was suppose to go on with the guys, Kacey told me it was better if I didn't go. Frankly, I didn't feel like it. After the guys had gotten home that day, they showed me the rest of what Jaden said on tv. Apparently it got worse, he told everyone even more embarrassing and private things. Even though they were all lies, it still hurt like a knife to my heart. He told the world that I was so in love with him, I'd find every way possible to seduce him so we could have sex. Then he told about how when he broke up with me that I was so devastated I stopped eating and I was ready to end my life. Which were all total lies. First of all that's not how it happened. And second if I ever see Jaden in front of me again, I'm going to punch him square in the face and shout, "Go Lie about someone Else!" wasn't very threatening, but ill work on it now that I have all this time. But to make matters worse, they did a few interviews from other people at my school, since 50% of the people thought Jaden was lying. They made it all seem like it was true.

When any of the King siblings or Kacey confronted me about anything I refused to talk about it. I know they are just trying to help, but how am I suppose to trust them? Maybe they are my friends now, but Jaden was once someone I loved and he betrayed me in every way….. How could I just spill the beans to more people….

A week went passed and I was still confined to my house, the guys were out and about doing stuff, while I entertained myself with nothing. But the days didn't seem long and I had a lot of time to think about what ever I wanted.

I was sitting at the kitchen table running my finger in circles until I remembered what day had passed. I pulled out my phone and checked the calendar, all thoughts of my 'scandal' leaving my mind.

I frowned when I realized it was 4 days past the 3 month date. I had also had James pass a message along to Kendal saying I'd call him.

I pinched myself on the arm, how could I forget, this was what I was looking forward to the most, and I didn't even remember? But what if Kendal saw Jaden's interview, what if he decided he wasn't interested after having all these lies that they made look true about me being a crazy chick…..I guess there is one way to find out. Even though I was fearing whether or not I was right, I was beginning to feel a little brave at the moment; or I just really wanted to get out of this house either way I was going somewhere.

I looked at the clock, 7 p.m. the King brothers were going to be getting home soon, so if I was going to sneak out it had to be now.

I dashed up the stairs and into my closet. "Something nobody will suspect me to wear….."

I grabbed an enormous hoodie and sunglasses putting them on I tied my hair back. I couldn't go out the front door because of the guards, and getting away from the paparazzi would be hard if I tried taking a car.

I snapped my fingers, getting a jolt of excitement, "the Back kitchen door!"

I hurried down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. Checking out to make sure there were no guards in sight. Once the coast was clear I took off, running through our back yard and climbing over the fence. In my head I was thinking that somebody was for sure going to see me, or catch me or something…..but sneaking out was surpassingly easy. Climbing over an eight foot brick wall was tricky but I landed on the other side and just started walking down the sidewalk, nobody recognizing me.

It's been a while since I walked down the streets like this. I had gotten about 2 blocks away when I saw an enormous billboard from a short distance away. It was our picture for AXEL. We looked awesome, and everyone walked on the streets were looking at it and pointing up.

I saw a group of teenage boys and girls talking about the picture.

A blonde girl chewing gum spoke to her friends, " well I think that oldest brother Aaron is the best looking."

One of her friends shook her head, "I think twins are the hottest!"

One of the guys pointed to a girl who was next to him, "if you looked like Reino I'd definitely date you."

The girl stomped on his foot making him laugh and whine.

I observed them a little longer until one of them noticed my staring. I turned and started walking away, the kids no longer caring about me.

I thought about the boys comment, it was weird hearing someone talk about you like that. Even with the whole scandal thing at least somebody still liked me, I guess.

I wandered around for a little long and it started to get dark. I stopped at an empty bus stop and pulled out my phone. Should I call Kendal? Ask him to meet me somewhere? Should I just go home? Should I call maybe James, Logan or Carlos and make them ask Kendal to meet me somewhere? That was pathetic. I just needed to call. I pulled up the contact in my phone for him. I pondered over every scenario in my mnd about how this night might end if I do meet up with Kendal. Once I finally made up my mind to hit 'call' my phone started buzzing and Logan's name showed up on the screen.

I was surprised, like he must be psychic or something….

I answered, "Hello?"

He cleared his throat, "Hey, Reino…"

There was loud music in the back round and I could barely hear him speak.

"Logan."

He was panting and I heard a bit of ruckus through the phone, where was he anyways?

"Your not doing anything right now are you?" he was shouting but the music in the back round was more clear than his words.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, " No, why?'

He let out a big sigh and I heard something break, " Would you be able to meet me somewhere and give me a hand with Kendal?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and had a 3 second worry rush, "Ya, why what's going on?"

He was quiet for a minute before speaking again, "I'll just have to tell you when you get here."

He then gave me the address and I noticed it was within walking distance. I put my phone away and headed his direction. I don't know what's going on , but Kendal is only one block away from where I am….I'm going to see him. What if they have like some type of crazy weird joke, where they make me hurry and get me all worried but really when I get there Kendal has set up a very nice romantic setting and he's standing there dressed all nice waiting for me. My heart fluttered at the thought, I tried to calm myself down, I don't know if that's the case but I'm about to find out!

The address led me to a club. I felt a little let down when I saw an enormous line of people waiting to get in. so I was wrong about the whole 'waiting for you' romantic gesture, but Kendal was just right inside…

I took off my sunglasses and stood up tall when I saw Logan come out of the club entrance. He spoke to the guy letting people go in before waving me over to them and getting the man to let me in. they must have been friends or something because the guy didn't even check my ID to see if I was 21. Which I'm not.

Logan led me inside, "Glad you could make it!" he was now shouting over the music.

I glanced around the room, Kendal nowhere in sight. I forced a smile at Logan and shouted, "So what did you need help with?!"

He gave me a crooked grin, " Let me show you!"

Dragging me through the dance floor crowd, which was really gross since all the people were groping each other and sweating like dogs. That was when he took me over to the other side of the room and there I saw Kendal. Sitting in a booth, drunk. He was surrounded by almost 9 empty bottles and 10 shot cups. A few people I didn't know sat in the booth with him just as drunk.

My heart fell at the sight as Logan brought me over, " I was wondering if you could take him home for me?"

I looked from Kendal to Logan, I frowned at him, " what happened to him?"

Logan scratched his head awkwardly, " Not that its your fault, but…" I sighed, so he came here and got drunk because of me?

"….He's been a bit down for the last few days, I don't know exactly why but once he got himself drunk he said something about you said you would call and never did." Logan looked at me and patted my shoulder.

I looked at Kendal, who hadn't noticed our presence at all. I felt so horrible, its not like I purposely forgot to call, it just slipped my mind. I looked back at Logan, "But I don't have a car or his address."

Logan pulled a napkin out of his pocket and a pen from who knows where and starting scribbling it down, "He has his car here, but clearly," He joked, "He shouldn't drive."

I nodded and smirked a little, Logan handed me the napkin and a set of car keys, "Here you go, I'll help you get him out there safely."

We both walked the rest of the way to the table. Kendal turned to look at us he smiled goofily and held up a glass of alcohol, "To my best friends in the whole world, Logan and ," he pointed to me, "James."

I bit my lip, I didn't feel like I had any right to laugh; even though it was pretty funny he thought I was James.

Logan took the drink from Kendal's hand and helped him stand up. Kendal's legs wobbled and he wrapped his arms around his friend like a girl, "You know Logie, we never once danced together, except for on stage and when we practice and on our show, and during rehearsal, never not even once did we fall asleep!" his words didn't make sense and Logan laughed a little, "Lets get you home."

Logan practically carried Kendal out to the car the entire way, while Kendal made jokes and statements that made no sense.

After buckling his friend into the passenger seat he gave me a hopeful smile, "thanks Reino, he's all yours!"

I laughed a little before climbing into the car and starting it. That was when Kendal started staring at me very intensely, "You know James you look exactly Reino," he reached over and softly poked my arm, "yYou even have the same name as Her how weird is that?"

I glanced over at him before focusing on the road as we drove, "Ok." I mumbled not sure what to say to him. I would have been completely nervous if he wasn't drunk. But instead I felt a little bit like a nanny.

After a few minutes of driving I couldn't find Kendal's house. I looked at the scribbles Logan wrote down and mumbled to myself, " is that a 2 or a 5?"

Kendal leaned over and smirked, " 69!"

I laughed a little, it was pretty funny. I shook my head, "No, now can you tell me your address?"

Kendal thought about it for a few seconds before smiling, " 42 wallaby way Sydney!"

I raised my eyebrows, knowing exactly what show that was from. I rolled my eyes, " No, Kendal where do you live?"

He blinked at me before smiling again, " I live at 42 wallaby way Sydney."

I shook my head, " no you don't." I handed him the napkin, "Kendal what does this say?"

He looked over it for quite some time before reading it out loud, " 4200 south Welkman Lane apartment 38B"

I nodded and looked at the street sign I was passing, at least I was heading the right way.

Kendal looked up at me, "this is my house, why do you have my address…" that was until he finally recognized me, "Reino?"

I nodded as I drove up to his apartment building and parked, "Ya its me." I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He realized it, now what's going to happen? I let out 3 long breaths as I climbed out of his car and walked around the other side to help him out.

He opened the door I reached for his hand so I could help him stand up. He shook his head and grabbed onto the door instead, his voice sounded less like a drunk person, "No, I'm fine."

I felt a little hurt that he didn't want me to help him, but if I was him I wouldn't want help from me either. I should've remembered to call him, now I can't help but worry that I'll never get the chance to be with Kendal.

He stood up, holding onto the car and slamming the door shut. I flinched and stared at him nervously.

Steadying himself he stepped away from the car.

I raised my eyebrows as he smiled standing there until he slowly started to fall sideways. I hurried over and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"No, I got this!"

I yanked his arm and put it around my shoulder, "Kendal, just let me help you."

He gave in so easily and I helped him walk. It was silent other than the his stomach growling.

It wasn't to hard holding him up, even though he did weigh more than me and I am not very strong to begin with I managed.

Once we got up the stairs, which believe me was quite a hassle. I almost dropped him and he couldn't get up by himself; but once we were in his apartment I walked him over to the couch and lay him down. As I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm, "Reino?"

I looked down and noticed a few tears streaming from his eyes. My arms suddenly felt cold and chills ran up my back, I never thought he could look so hurt by something I did.

He whispered, "Why didn't you call?"

I couldn't look at him, this was all my fault. How did I even forget, that whole thing with Jaden was in my head and I was trapped in my house by Kacey….I was just so distracted I didn't even realize it.

I wanted to say something but I didn't want to have to make excuses. That would just make things worse.

I shook my head slowly, " I don't know…" I whispered.

Kendal let go of my arm and closed his eyes. I stared at for a few seconds before realizing he had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, " and I thought I was going to ruin the moment."

I walked into his small apartment kitchen. His house wasn't messy, but it was really unorganized. I looked around, it was a pretty simple looking apartment the only extravagant thing he had was an enormous television and sound system.

I shrugged, since I was here anyways….

I peeked over at the lifeless Kendal on the couch, I might as well do something nice for him.

First I did the small pile of dishes in the sink, wiped down his small table and picked up the random things out of place around his home. It reminded me of when my parents first got divorced. The memories rushed into my head and a small smile grew across my mouth…

…_when my parents had joint custody and I spent half my time at my fathers house, he hadn't usually got home late and I had never seen him drunk before. But there was that first night he left me there for a while. I had started to worried as the hours passed quickly and he never came back home. Then around 3 am he stumbled through the door before plopping in the couch and passing out. I was only 13 and completely shocked, my Dad had always taught me that alcohol was bad for you, and I had never seen him drink it in my entire life til now. I knew enough from watching tv that people have hangovers after they drink, so I googled good remedies to help with that._

_I found that drinking two raw eggs, with salt an pepper helped with the pounding head. Tired as I was I made the gross and odd mixture then left it on the counter with a note for my dad to drink it before going to bed. After that my dad felt horrible, he then seldom drank when I was over but then he got arrested one night driving home drunk, and that was that….._

_I sighed as I opened Kendal's fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, then searching through the cupboards for the other ingredients. _

_I poured it all together, still familiar with the feeling of doing this for someone. I smiled a little, I had promised myself back then I would never date anyone who got drunk….but seeing Kendal like that made me feel more like helping him than forgetting about him. _

"_Uuuughhh…." Kendal groaned and shifted on the couch. His head was probably pounding since he has been out for a bit. _

_I grabbed the drink and slowly walked over to him. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at me as he forced himself to sit up. _

"_Reino?"_

_I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile and held the drink in his._

_His voice was a bit scratchy, "What is this?" he smelled the cup and tried to give it back to me. _

_I rolled my eyes and smirked, I couldn't help but smile at him, " It'll help you, drink it."_

_He was still squinting at me and put the cup up to my mouth, " It smells gross…" after a small sip he coughed and held his head, "That's Disgusting!" he forced the cup at me. _

_I laughed a little and he lay back down on his couch, closing his eyes. I set the cup on and floor and kneeled down by the couch. _

_Kendal's hair was a little shorter than last time I saw him, but he still looked as good as ever. _

_It was quiet for a bit, I looked over at the window, the sun was about to come up. I sighed and looked back at Kendal. The 3 months was up, the time might as well be now since we're here, alone. _

_I cleared my throat and Kendal sshhed me. _

_I whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_He opened his eyes a little a small smile growing, " just speak quietly."_

_I nodded and got myself mentally ready for what I wanted to tell him. Dating Kendal was only going to make my life a little bit more complicated, but I wanted to take this chance. I didn't want to leave him anymore and I didn't want to let him move on. _

"_Kendal…" he had his eyes closed again and I reached up and grabbed his hand. My hand began to shake a little before Kendal opened his eyes, this time all the way. He knew what was coming next and even though his head probably hurt but he reached over and wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed back and realized how much I had actually missed him the past few months. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder and he didn't show any signs of letting me go anytime soon._


	66. Chapter 66

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**DYLAN;HAHAHA, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I WAS GOING FOR THE FEELING OF THE SONG 'TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU' WHEN I WAS WRITING THAT PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I WAS CURIOUS HOW MANY PEOPLE READING IT WOULD FIGURE THAT OUT TOO! **

**JAKE; FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND LEAVING A REVIEW! I HAT ECLIFFHANGERS TOO, BUT WHEN IM WRITING THE STORY SINCE I'VE ALREADY PLANNED IT ALL OUT I LOVE LEAVING OFF LIKE THAT SINCE IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL …YOU KNOW, 'MUHAHAHHAA'! LOL **

**OREOSTEREO; I KNOW THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! OMG! YOU GUYS ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THOSE TWO! KEEP READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS!**

**RANDOMWRITER; I KNOW I FREAKIND HATE HIM TOO, BUT HE ACTUALLY DID THAT FOR A CERTAIN REASON, WHICH IS NOT REVEALED YET! BUT SOON IT WILL BE! SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**BLUERAGINGFIRE; I LOVED WRITING THAT CHAPTER HOLY COW! IT WAS SOOOOOO LONG! I KNOW I WAS ALSO LIKE, 'WAIT SHE CANT FORGET THIS, IT IS LIKE THE ONLY THING ON HER MIND' BUT YOU KNOW HOW LIKE WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT SOMETHING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME AND THEN SOMETHING DRAMATIC HAPPENS THAT HAS COMPELTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING AND THEN YOU JUST FORGET THE IMPORTANT STUFF? IT WAS JUST ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS FOR REINO.**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE SONG I USED IN THIS CHAPTER CALL EDGE OF DESIRE BY JOHN MAYER.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Chapter 66: first date!

I smiled sparkly as we ended our hug. Kendal lay back down and put a hand on his forehead. I grabbed the hangover drink and held it out for him, " Drink it."

He looked at me, squinting again, " But it's gross."

I rolled my eyes, " Hurry or I'm going home." I really wouldn't have left but Kendal reached over grabbed the cup and drank it in one gulp. I was a little surprised, but also glad to know he wanted me to stay that badly.

He was still holding onto my hand, drawing circles on the back of it with his thumb. After a few minutes of letting the drink work its magic, he spoke, " So, how did you find me?"

I looked up at him, "Logan called and asked me if I could take you home."

"Is that the only reason?" he gave me a teasing smile.

I scooted closer to the couch and lay my head against his side looking up into his green eyes, "I wanted to see you too."

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, " good to know.."

We both let out a small laugh and I felt a small blush grow across my face.

His next words got me off guard a little, " I watched that Jaden kid's interview about you."

I gulped and looked away from him, he wasn't influenced about what he thought about me was he? No, Kendal was better than Jaden, he wouldn't let something dumb change his mind. Right?…..

"Oh." was all I could say.

Kendal reached over with one of his hands and brushed my bangs out of my face, "Reino, why didn't you do something about it, or at least ask me for help?"

I looked back up at him, he was worried about me? I mentally slapped myself, all that time I didn't even think of going to someone, I didn't want to drag them down with me.

Kendal dropped his hand to my neck and made me continue to look him in the eyes, " If something happens, come to me, it doesn't matter what time of the day," he started getting a little worked up about it, " the past few days I've been driving myself crazy hoping you'd call, even if you just wanted someone to complain and cry to, I wanted to help you but I wanted you to be the one to ask for it!"

A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away, but another came and another…. Kendal sat up on the couch and pulled me up into his arms again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and the frustration and sadness grew back into my heart.

Kendal put the bottom of his chin on top of my head and held onto me, "Just get it all out."

I felt so safe in his arms, like I could say and do anything without having to worry that he was going to hate me for it. Funny, I was helping him get home and all that but now he's the one comforting me.

I cried on his shirt, "He told everybody so many lies! *sniff, sniff* and then everyone kept asking me about it and , and and I wanted to tell them the truth but nobody was going to believe what I said because it was the exact opposite of what Jaden said; so it would just be my word against his…and he made all this fake proof making me look like some stupid crazy girl…."

Kendal laughed a little and rubbed my back up and down with one of his hands, " It's all going to get better, I promise."

The last few tears fell and I stopped crying. Those words, it was like they fixed everything, or maybe it was being here with Kendal that made everything all better?

Kendal started whispering, his voice so soothing, " when I first saw it, I thought you were going to hold a conference or something like most people do, and deny what he said, but then it was like you just disappeared," He paused his voice getting at a normal level, "By the way, how did you get out of your guy's house, the place has been surrounded my security and paparazzi non stop?"

We both pulled away and looked at each other, I shrugged thinking about how it was pretty simple, " I don't know, I just went out the back and nobody was there then I just started walking down the street with some sunglasses and this hoodie."

He laughed a little and I sat up on the couch next to him . It was actually kind of hot in here with such a big jacket on. I looked at Kendal who was just smiling at me, I'd take it off, but because of how close I am to him it would seem like some sexual scene in a movie…..I slowly peel my jacket off and then we kiss or something. My face blushed and I decided I could live through the heat.

Kendal's stomach growled breaking the silence. I tried not to laugh but then I saw the embarrassed look on his face and I couldn't hold it in.

He pushed me away from him and a small blush lighted his cheeks, "don't laugh, I'm just hungry."

I sat back up on the couch and smiled, I couldn't help but speak my thoughts, " I really missed you."

He blinked before turning to me again, he sounded excited, " Really?"

I nodded my head and he stood up off the couch, "So, what does that mean?"

Even though he already knew, I think he just wanted to hear me say it.

I blushed, "It is my answer for you."

Kendal smiled and sighed, "Yes?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up off the couch and walked past him to the kitchen, teasing him by just saying, " Your hungry aren't you? Lets eat."

He followed me, "That was a yes wasn't it?"

I opened the fridge and raised my eyebrows at him teasingly.

He shook his head, "Not funny Reino."

I pretended to look through his fridge for something good. He came behind me pushing me out of the way, "I'll make something since the last time I saw you cook it looked like throw up."

I laughed and sat down at his table, " When was that?"

He pulled some eggs, milk and bread out of the fridge, "At your house that first morning that James let us stay the night."

(SEE chapter 3 or 4)

I remembered how Kendal told me my scrambled eggs mix looked like barf. I shook my head and smirked as I thought about it, "Oh ya."

Kendal pointed to the ingredients he hand on the counter, " Behold, good food shall be made."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. He pulled out a frying pan and started making the mix.

Over breakfast we talked about everything. I told Kendal how I ended up becoming apart of AXEL, then he told me how excited he was hearing me sing for that first time. I felt so happy and safe being around him, I didn't want this to end.

After we finished eating it was only about 6 am. Kendal was completely headache free and smiled at me like crazy. I blushed and tried not to smile but around him, I just couldn't help it.

He smirked, "So, I actually have today off if you want to go do something?"

My heart began beating faster, I tried not to jump out of my chair and go completely crazy with excitement; then I remembered I was in sweaty clothes and I would have to go home to change, but then the guys and Kacey would interrogate me and I'd be locked up again.

I shrugged my shoulders, " If you don't mind me being in these gross close?"

He laughed and I got a little confused, "why is that funny?"

He looked at me, "Reino, if your worried about it then just borrow some of my clothes."

My heart, mind and soul all stopped at once…borrow his clothes? I fierce blush grew across his face. I've never, in my entire life borrowed a guys' clothes.

I nodded my head looking away from him, "okay."

Kendal took me back into his bedroom and pulled out something for me to wear. A small, actually they were big compared to my own clothes, but Kendal said they were the smallest clothes he had. He gave me a belt for the long dark green cargo shorts and pointed me towards the bathroom connected to the room, "Feel free to shower of you want to."

I cleared my throat feeling embarrassed telling him, "Okay, I will thanks."

He nodded and walked out of the bedroom. I sighed, this literally was like a dream. Kendal and I finally both told each other everything, and I mean everything. Now, we're going on a date. I'm borrowing his clothes too, I smiled as I went into the bathroom and undressed myself, I feel so ecstatic.

Once I was dressed I walked out still drying my hair with a towel. The shirt was spacious on me, well it is a guys shirt; the shorts were not too big, but I still had to tighten the belt a few holes back. When I walked out Kendal looked up from the couch, "You look hot." he whispered.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled and nodded at me, "Shall we head out?"

I shrugged, "Sure where are we going?"

An evil smirk slipped across his lips and he teased, "You'll see when we get there."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him through my sunglasses, "Seriously, this is where you wanted to take me?"

He shrugged, "What? I thought you liked this kind of stuff?"

I looked around, its not like I didn't like it….but with the suspense he put me through trying to figure out where we were going, made me think it was more than just the mall. And I was extremely surprised when I saw a huge poster of AXEL there, plus nobody recognized me or Kendal. He had a beanie and sunglasses on, and I just had my hair pulled back and sunglasses too. Then again, without all that make up on and half of my face covered who would be brave enough to approach me and find out?

Kendal was looking at guitars in a music store. They were all pretty cool but, didn't he already have one?

Kendal pointed to one hanging up at the very top of the wall, he turned to the clerk, " Is that a semi acoustic or solid?"

I raised and eyebrow and walked over to Kendal, putting a hand on his back. I felt brave doing this because usually, unlike what Jaden told everybody, I don't make the first move. Kendal was different, I wanted to do little things like that, and I didn't worry about whether I was in the way of something because I don't think he would ever say that.

The clerk nodded to Kendal and smiled at the two of us, "It's a semi acoustic."

Kendal nodded, "Can I try it?"

The clerk nodded and walked around the counter over to the wall. He grabbed some kind of grabbing device and puling it off the wall successfully. Kendal and I both walked over, he thanked the man as he left.

There was a stool sitting a few feet away from us, Kendal went over sat down and put the guitar on his lap. I stared down at him as he smirked at me, " remember that song you sang at the competition, the 'wait for me' one?"

I nodded, "Ya…"

He looked down at the guitar and I realized what he was doing. He positioned his fingers and smiled up at me again, " I didn't write this song but it kind of describes how I feel when I'm around you."

My cheeks turned pink and I smiled wide as he started playing.

Kendal smiled up at me as he strummed and started singing.

_Young, and full of running_

_Tell me where's that taking me?_

_Just a great figure 8 or a tiny infinity,_

_Love, is really nothing, but a dream that keeps waking me ._

Kendal smiled up at me as he sang the next part,

_For all of my tryin', you still end up dyin',_

_How can it be?_

_Don't say a word, just come over_

_And lie here with me_

_Cause I'm just about to set fire,_

_To everything I see,_

_I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe._

_And there I just said it, _

_I'm scared you'll forget about me,_

_The store clerk came walking over and sat a stool down for me in font of Kendal. After I sat down he walked away and Kendal's smile grew bigger. He stared at me, diamonds in his eyes as he played the guitar. I started to think about the words as he continued to sing. 'just come over and lie here with me'; 'I want you so bad'; 'I'm scared you'll forget about me' is that really how he felt about me? If he wasn't sitting there, smile on his face singing I don't think I would've believed him. I just never thought I could have that kind of effect on someone. I mean, I've never done anything special so why did he feel that way?_

_As He finished the song I sighed, " where did you learn to play the guitar?"_

_He raised his eyebrows and teased me, "I just sang you a sweet romantic song, and that's all you have to say?"_

_I rolled my eyes, " No, it was good."_

_He chuckled and stood up turning to the clerk, "I'll take it."_

_The clerk nodded as we walked over. I smiled up at Kendal, "But seriously, did you take lessons, or what?"_

_He shrugged as he paid for the guitar and we started walking out, "I just kind of taught myself."_

_I wrinkled my eyebrows as we walked through the mall, "No way, you don't just wake up one day and teach yourself to play the guitar."_

_He smirked satisfied with himself, "I did."_

_We walked into a few different stores until we came across a Victoria Secret outlet. Kendal raised his eyebrows at me jokingly, "Should we go in?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him, " Psh, not even."_

_He followed me as I kept on walking past, "What, you don't shop there?"_

_I shrugged not thinking before I spoke, " I've already bought tons of colorful underwear there, that's why I don't need more."_

_I bit my tongue when I realized what I had told him. Kendal smirked devilishly, I could probably guess what he was thinking; but just thinking about how I just blurted that out made me grow a dark red ._

_Kendal smacked his lips together, " I'm so glad we're already to that state where we know each other so well."_

_I elbowed him, "Lets just go."_

_After walking around for a little longer Kendal decided he wanted to take me to some street market place. It was actually pretty cool when we got there. The street went on forever with little booths set up for whatever it was they were trying to sale. _

_We started walking down and Kendal was showing me everything, "Last year me and my brothers came through here, My brother Kevin got some lady to give him free food."_

_He laughed as he started showing me everything. It was weird I've lived in Hollywood my entire life and I had no idea about this kind of thing. There were so many booths, people selling food, clothes, jewelry, hats, belts, there was even a free photo booth if you bought a movie ticket._

_Kendal gave me a hopeful smile, "What do you think, should we go to a movie sometime soon?"_

_I smiled, "I'd like that."_

_We started walking over to the booth. Kendal took a few steps faster and then I did the same, until it turned into a race. When I won I jumped up and down, "Haha, I win!"_

_Kendal laughed, "Okay, okay."_

_He pulled out his wallet and turned to the guy running the stand, "can I get 2 tickets for_ in 4 days?"_

_The man nodded and handed him the tickets. _

_I frowned at Kendal, "I'll pay for mine."_

_He smirked like he was planning something, "Of course you will, just not this way."_

_The guy gave us a dirty smile as Kendal paid for the tickets and we got in line for our free picture. _

_Sometimes he was embarrassing to be around, but still I hope he didn't mean what I think he meant._

_We stood there, until Kendal held up the tickets high in the air, " Okay, ready to pay up?"_

_I raised my eyebrows and looked at the people who were staring at us. Kendal didn't seem to even care, but he smirked waving the ticket in the air, " If you can grab it, I'll take you to a movie for free," he paused , "But if you cant you have to pay me back for both tickets."_

_I rolled my eyes, I seem to be doing that a lot around him, "Okay, but if I get them it includes you paying for popcorn and soda."_

_He leaned closer, confident I wasn't going to win, " Deal." waving the tickets up in the air, "You have until its our turn in the booth."_

_I reached up on my tippy-toes but Kendal copied me and the tickets were out of my reach I jumped and he moved them away again. He laughed as I kept trying and started to get more anxious as we got closer to the front of the line. _

_He laughed, "Only 2 more couples in front of us!"_

_I bent down to the ground, I was getting those tickets no matter what I have to do. That was when a very mean, naughty idea popped into my head. Kendal likes to talk dirty all the time and joke about those things, but the last time I turned the tables onto him he completely froze. I smirked evilly and stood up without even trying to get the tickets. _

_Kendal gave me a half worried half curious smile, " why aren't you trying anymore?"_

_I repeated to myself, its just us, nobody is watching….. I looked up at him and put a hand on his chest, leaning my face closer to his, whispering, "we wont be watching the movie anyways." _

_He gulped, I could tell he was un able to decide whether I was trying to trick him or being serious, "Wait…"_

_I cut him off, " Sshh…."_

_I leaned my face closer and closer our lips just about to touch when he closed his eyes and lowered his hand. I quickly grabbed the tickets and stepped back._

_He sighed and laughed a little, "Cant believe I fell for that….."_

_I winked and laughed at him, "Too Easy."_

_The guy running the booth shouted to us, "You two are next!"_

_We both stepped up into the booth and closed the curtain. It was kind of a tight fit so I awkwardly put my arm around Kendal's shoulder. He wrapped one around my waist as we each took off our sunglasses. _

_He turned to me, "Lets do a funny face one okay?"_

_He pushed the button and I shrugged, "Okay." the numbers counted down on the screen and I stuck my tongue out as far as I could and closed one eye. Once the flash went off I heard Kendal laugh making me realize he didn't even make a face with me. _

_I glared at him, "That was so mean!"_

_He laughed, "Oh c'mon you're the one who fell for it."_

_I laughed and reached over with my free hand and squished his cheeks together when the next picture was taken. He laughed and ripped my hand off of his face and violently started tickling me. _

_I squealed loudly and started laughing as I tried to pry his big hands off of my body, "STOP IT ! Stop It! Please!"_

_He laughed and started tickling me more. I was laughing so hard, and shifting around in the booth I almost fell out. Tears streamed down my face as I was unable to stop laughing. Kendal chuckled and finally released me, "U okay?"_

_I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes as I smiled. I cant remember the last time I laughed so hard. My sides hurt a little and the screen counted down for our last picture. _

_Kendal turned and smiled at the camera. I stared at him until it counted the last number, I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek as it took our last picture. He smirked at me as we put our glasses back on and exited the booth. We ignored the odd stares everyone was giving us and grabbed the photos before walking away. _

_We looked completely ridiculous, it was awesome. Kendal laughed at the first one, "you look so funny."_

_I pushed him away from me and he stepped back, " Your so mean, you tricked me."_

_He raised his eyebrows, "Hmmm, you tricked me too," He sighed, "I thought that was going to be our first kiss."_

_I rolled my eyes and we looked over the rest of the pictures. Kendal was laughing just as hard as I was when he was tickling me. I smiled and put the pictures in my pocket, I'll keep these safe. _

_We walked down through the rest of all the shops. We got some people selling ice cream to give us a small free one. Even though Kendal was willing to pay, I didn't want him to spend it on me. It was just ice cream and if we could get it without paying then why pay in the first place? Unless its stealing something, you should never steal._

_After practically spending all day there, I noticed a lot of couples were holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. I looked at Kendal, I don't think I've held his hand at all while we were here, we mostly keep elbowing each other and constantly teasing one another. I smiled, ,maybe we will act like that sometime soon, but personally I think I like things how they are now. _

_Kendal and I were sitting down on a bench staring out at all the other people. I sighed, "Its so weird."_

_Kendal turned to me, "what is?"_

_I shrugged, " Whenever I'm doing something with the band there is always these crazy people everywhere being held back by security, but today nobody even knew who I was."_

_He chuckled and scooted a little closer to me, "Ya, its kind of funny how simple it is to actually blend in."_

_I nodded and Kendal moved closer to me, our legs brushing against each other. He slowly turned his face to me and I looked at him. _

"_You know, I think this is the best date I've ever been on." he smirked._

_I whispered, "Me too," I paused, "But do you know what we didn't do yet?"_

_He put an arm on the back of the bench behind me as I set a hand on his leg. We both slowly leaned closer. His other hand moved to my neck and jaw pulling my face in. I could feel his breath on my face and just as we both closed our eyes a loud beeping noise went off. Kendal pulled away and gave me an apologetic look as he pulled his phone out and answered it. _

_I let out a big sigh and retreated also. It kind of ruined the perfect moment and now my curiosity of his kiss is starting to spark up again. I wanted to satisfy myself and find out what it felt like when he would kiss me, but now he's on the phone. When we were so close…._

_He put his phone away and stood up, "We should probably get you home."_

_I wrinkled my forehead, "Why, who was that?"_

_He grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of where his car was, " James just barely got a call from Aaron, they've been going crazy out of their minds trying to find you their about to report it and start having the police search for you."_

_I laughed a little, "Seriously?"_

_He nodded, "Ya,"_

_We hurried all the way to his car and headed back towards my house. We both agreed it would be best if we weren't found out just yet, so he dropped me off a little ways down the street. _

_Right before I shut the door he held up his phone, "Call me when you have time to go see that movie, ok?"_

_I nodded and smiled, "I will," not sure quite how I should thank him, " Hey, thanks for everything."_

_He laughed a little, " You're the one who got me home safely last night."_

_I shrugged, " Oh, ya I still have clothes at your place."_

_He smirked, "don't worry, I'll keep them and some day you can just wear them home."_

_I raised my eyebrows and nodded, "Maybe."_

_He pointed at me, " and I want those back, soon."_

_I teased, " trying to schedule two dates at once?"_

_He joked, "Saw right through, ugh."_

_We both laughed and I finally shut his door, "Bye."_

_He waited until I got closer to my house before driving away. I smiled looking down at the clothes he loaned me, maybe we didn't get our first kiss together today; but it was still the best first date ever, and we keep getting so close next time I'm sure we wont be interrupted. I peeked around the corner of the big fence that surrounded the property we lived on, the front was still being stalked by reporters. _

_I walked back a little ways and started climbing over the fence. It was a little harder to do it on this side but once I got up and prepared myself to fall I heard someone shout, "Look, there she is!"_

_All the reporters came running as close as they could get and started snapping pictures of me jumping down onto the safe side of the fence and running towards the house. I didn't stop running until I was inside the back kitchen door. _

_All the King brothers and Kacey were standing around the kitchen when I came bolting in. They stared at me wide eyed as I bent over and tried to catch my breath._

_Kacey came over, angry as can be, "Where have you been?"_

_I would've spoke, but I still hadn't caught my breath. Silence stay there until Sloan came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Reino is everything okay?"_

_I looked up at him and laughed as I was able to get out a few words, "I'm fine!"_

_The twins laughed a little and continued eating whatever was in their bowels. Aaron came a little closer to me, " What happened to you?"_

_I stood up finally able to breath at some what of a normal pace, " Reporters"_

_They all nodded and Ethan stated the obvious question, "Interesting, but again where did you go?"_

_I looked at each of them, trying to think of what I could say that was believable. Kacey was glaring at me and the rest of them just seemed concerned . I shrugged and walked over to the fridge to get a bottled water, " I just needed some time away from everything for a while"_

_Kacey raised his eyebrows, "Understandable, but you are not wearing your own clothes and where did you sleep last night?"_

_Those were some good questions, ones I couldn't think of an excuse for. I drank from the cold bottle from the fridge, still couldn't think of an excuse._

_The twins stared at me, Jacob starting, "Did anybody else notice those are…." Jack finished for him, "men's clothes?"_

_They all got curious, all of them smirking but Kacey. He just glared at me and tried not to sound too upset, "Please tell me it was a one night stand and you have no idea what his name is and he has no idea who you were."_

_I wrinkled my eyebrows and gave him an odd look, before Aaron asked, "It wasn't your brother was it?"_

_I shook my head, Ethan took a shot at guessing, " Not that Jaden kid, right?"_

"_No." I shook my head. _

_Sloan pointed to Kacey going back to the first assumption, "One night stand?"_

_I held up my hands, "No, and no matter what you guess I'm not saying where I was or who I was with."_

_The twins smirked devilishly and spoke together, "So there was someone you were with last night."_

_Kacey gave up and sighed, "Well, it better be over and you cannot disappear like that anymore."_

_After a short moment of silence Kacey clapped his hands together, " I expect to see all you guys, 6am tomorrow morning." _

_I wrinkled my eyebrows as I watched him walk out and Sloan explained, "tomorrow is our first real day of working on our album."_

_Ethan nodded, "We have 3 weeks to come up with and record 12 songs."_

_Aaron pointed to the twins, "And Reino is supposed to know how to play the guitar so teach her a few things tomorrow."_

_Jacob and Jack folded their arms, "Only if she tells us where she went last night."_

_Ethan rolled his eyes before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards our music room. Sloan, Aaron and the twins were the only ones still curious. _

"_Is he also famous?"_

"_He's not one of those old geezers that host games shows, right?"_

" _is he a singer?"_

"_an actor?"_

" _or is he some long lost relative we don't know about since apparently you hide those things from people?"_

_I rolled my eyes and stared at them, it was really starting to get on my nerves, " Guys, I already said I'm not going to tell you so forget it."_


	67. Chapter 67

I don't own big time rush, or the songs I used in this chapter.

We are in the crowd-Both Sides of the Story.

Hey Monday-How you love me now.

It's a great song go check it out!

Chapter 67: I HAVE TO WHAT?!

My eyes went wide at the thought of it and I stood up slamming my hands on the table in Kacey's office, "I have to do what?!"

He smiled devilishly . I wish I could hit him in the head, with a chair; but I'd only regret it, plus I still have no real physical strength.

Aaron stood up and pointed at me, " Dude, you cant be serious about making her…."

Kacey cut him off, "Reino, with your disappearance the other day I'm sure you can come up with exactly what we need."

I frowned, he was completely wrong; I have no idea how to write a song, and he wanted a 'hate' one about me and Jaden, so I could perform it on live t.v. and my popularity will boost up again. I sighed and shook my head, I really don't think I can do this.

The twins slapped me on the back, "We'll help you!"

Kacey smiled at me and stood up from his desk, " Now, lets get you guys to the place you'll be recording."

Sloan assured me as we drove with Kacey, to where ever it was he was taking us, that I could do it.

I stared out the window when we pulled up to a very familiar building. My eyes lit up and I tried not to show too much excitement. If I remember correctly isn't this building…?

As we got in the elevator and Kacey smiled evilly once the door opened and a certain mega producer stood there unhappily.

Kelli smiled at us, "Welcome to Roque Records guys!"

Aaron and Ethan high-fived. The twins turned to Kacey, "I thought we were signed on with you?"

Kacey smiled at Gustavo, clearly happy to make him miserable, "Yes, but I feel as if spending that much time with all 6 of you would kill me, so Gustavo was so kind to offer and take care of all the tiring work, like recording, and practices."

Gustavo glared at him, "KACEY, I'm not going to spend all my spare time doing your job for you!"

Kacey snapped his fingers, and out of no where came Griffin and two of his employers, "Actually you are, Gustavo."

Gustavo crossed his arms, "Or what?"

Kelli elbowed him, a tight smile forced to stay on her face, "Remember what happened last time you refused to follow orders?"

Gustavo froze. I shared a glance with the guys and we all looked a little worried and curious. Gustavo un froze and whined to Griffin, " Didn't you give him his own company so HE could manage it?"

Griffin and Kacey shared a smile that practically said they loved messing with Gustavo. Griffin leaned forward not thinking about Gustavo at all, " He has better things to do."

Griffin made his exit and Gustavo glared at Kacey as he pointed to me, "Oh and Gustavo , she has to write her first song, HAVE FUN!"

I rolled my eyes at Kacey as he left and we all turned to Gustavo. Aaron stepped forward, "So where should we go?"

Gustavo turned to Kelli, "the dogs will be getting here soon, take these guys to our second rehearsal room and get them ready to show me something that will make this worth it."

The twins joked, Jacob starting it, "Hey How come you always wear jackets?" Jack finished, "Is it because you think it makes you look thin for your hot tamale assistant?"

Kelli happy to be complimented just not happy about who it was coming from. Gustavo took a step closer to all of us and shouted, "GET IN THE STUDIO, NOW!" His face red with anger as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

Kelli glared at us as she shoved us all into a room set up with instruments and space to move around spaciously. She shut the door without even a word.

Sloan laughed a little, "Whoa, everybody here is so 'touchy'."

The guys all laughed with each other and high-fived. I stared at them, I cannot believe I am apart of this. These guys are so immature and…..

My train of thought stopped when I heard familiar voices coming from the hall. I let out a deep breath as all the guys turned to the doorway just as Kendal, James, Carlos and Logan walked into our view.

Kendal and I both did our best to not be obvious. I noticed Logan looking at us with a devious smile before asking, "what are you guys doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Ethan beat me, "Kacey is abusing his power over Gustavo."

The four guys blinked, not really getting exactly what that meant.

I calmly took a few steps closer to them, forcing myself to not only look at Kendal, "Gustavo is now recording us so our rehearsals are here."

Kendal smiled just little bigger than he already was. I took in a deep breath and turned to Aaron who was giving me a skeptical look.

I quickly gave him an annoyed look, "What?"

He held his hands up, and turned to the guys, "Is Gustavo always so easily insulted?"

Logan turned to me, knowing I was the only one who would give a real explanation, "What did you guys do to insult him?"

The guys all chucked a little and I rolled my eyes, "They made fun of his weight."

A four members of big time rush winced in fear. I shook my head, so far the only upside to all of this was Kendal and I could now see each other more often without it being found out as easy, or maybe it was going to be easier for people to catch on? And Logan already knew, obviously; but I wonder if he said anything to Carlos and James.

I stared at the two boys, I'm guessing they didn't know yet. Gustavo shouted from somewhere, "KELLI GET THE DOGS IN HERE SO THEY CAN GET READY FOR FILMING!"

A few seconds later Kelli came over and grabbed the boys, "C'mon."

I winked at Kendal and he nodded lightly as he turned away. The Twins were getting stools and guitars out.

Jacob waved his hand, "Reino come over here."

I shrugged and hurried to sit down as they plopped a very large guitar on my lap. Each of them sitting opposite of me with the same instrument in their hands.

Jack smiled hopeful, "You remember the chords we showed you last time don't you?"

I nodded as I did my best to remember the position my hands were suppose to be in.

They both shook their heads and reached over, "Its E, B and G."

They moved my fingers on the right chords before going back to their own guitars making the same chord. Jacob nodded, "It's up, up, up, down, down, up."

I nodded as they played it and I joined in.

Ethan shouted from over at the keyboard, "Reino, relax your strumming pattern sounds forced."

I sighed and tried again, and again, and again.

They kept me on that until Kelli came in, "Well, Hello again." she smiled at all of us.

Aaron held his hands up, "So is Gustavo ready to hear us?"

Kelli frowned and pointed to me, "No, He says when she writes a song he'll come in."

I frowned and stopped strumming, "Can't he just write one for me, or one of these guys?"

Kelli gave me a dead serious look, "No, Gustavo already has enough work with Big Time Rush, Kacey pushing you guys on us makes things twice as hard!"

I bit my lip and looked away from her, "Oh."

The twins held their hands up, "We volunteer to help her write her song!"

I didn't know whether I should be worried or relieved.

Ethan shook his head, "Yeah, but we need to learn the new song also."

I shrugged, "Lets do that one first."

They all agreed and Kelli took a seat to listen to us. Aaron handed me a lyric sheet, "Here's your part."

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought I was going to only sing back-up on some of them?"

Sloan smiled as we walked over to the drums, "Ya, but then we saw how awesome you were and decided to make things duets now."

I smiled at him and turned back to Aaron, "For real's?"

He shrugged, "Somewhat true, but don't get too excited okay?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over the lyrics. We all took a few minutes to play through it. I played around with my voice and mixed up the song a little but when the guys and Kelli all gave me thumbs up, I decided to keep it that way.

Kelli stood up, "I think your ready to try playing it all the way through."

I smiled at Aaron as Sloan counted us off.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Ethan started the beat box sounds on his keyboard and The twins started playing the guitar.

I held up the lyrics and got into it, I turned to Aaron and gave him a sarcastic look as I started singing.

_If this is what you think is honest, Honestly_

_I think I'm gonna freak out,_

Aaron laughed a little at my enthusiasm and gave me the same look.

_This is isn't where I wanna be, wanna be_

_I think I'll let myself out,_

Aaron and I both stood up and pointed behind each other.

I sang the next lines by myself.

_Show me the door, Oh, Cus I'm leaving the way_

_I came in with the mess I made,_

_Tonight will be the one to set it off._

_We had our lights on the town_

Aaron sang the next Line,

_Your eyes were smiling then,_

I jokingly pointed to all of the guys as I sang the next part,

_You left me hanging around with all your whack friends,_

Aaron and all the guys smiled at me and he sang the next line,

_Don't take me serious,_

I stepped closer to Aaron and poked him in the shoulder,

_Boy, you make me furious,_

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he sang the next part,

_Guaranteed, We'll disagree,_

I jumped up as we were both suppose to sing the next part, but Aaron didn't Sing with me,

_I found out, finding out isn't the worst part, _

_Don't believe, its just me._

_I found out….._

Aaron finally joined me,

_DO you really even have a clue?_

He let me finish the rest of the chorus,

_Your not quite satan, but I really think I hate you._

We both stepped back and watched as Kelli was nodding her head and tapping her foot.

Aaron went over to Jacob, and I walked over to where Jack was playing his guitar. I smiled and pretended to play guitar in front of him. He shook his shoulders, not even messing up at all and I turned back to Aaron who put his mic down and shouted, "You sing the next part!"

I was not going to fight him on that. I had no idea how much I missed singing like this, and now he was willing to let me do it. I was definitely going to take advantage of this.

_We had our place in time, _

_This is now, that was then, _

Aaron came over, and waved his hand for me not to sing the next part with him. He gave me a sad sarcastic look,

_You left me high and dry,_

_With all your stuck-up friends,_

I looked at the lyric paper and shook my head as I sang the next part,

_You, don't take me serious!_

Aaron closed his eyes and sang the next part more loud as if he was competing with me.

_Girl, your just delirious!_

_Guaranteed, We'll disagree._

I started the chorus again, and Aaron let me sing most of it by myself,

_I found out, finding out isn't the worst part, _

_don't believe, its just me,_

_And I've found out,_

Aaron took the next line, as he did before,

_Do you really even have a clue?_

I stepped closer to him and raised my eyebrows, teasing him,

_You not quite satan, but I really think I hate you._

All the ret of the guys sang the next part without me or Aaron.

_WOAH-OH-WOAH-OH-WOAH_

I sang a line that was originally only going to be mine, as the guys kept singing.

_I HATE YOU!_

_( WOAH-OH-WOAH-OH-WOAH)_

Aaron smiled at me and sang his part,

_If this is what you think is honest, honestly,_

_I think I'm gonna freak out,_

I smiled and sang my part, the words from the beginning were pretty much just switched between the two of us.

_This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be_

_I think I'll let myself out_

_Sha-Sha-Sha Show me the door, _

_Cus I'm leaving the way!_

_I came in with the mess I made,_

_Tonight will be the one to set it off,_

Aaron copied my last line,

_Tonight, will be the one to set if off!_

We both sang the chorus together,

_I found out, finding out isn't the worst part,_

_Don't believe, its just me_

_I found out!_

_(Do you really even have a clue?)_

_You're not quite satan, but I, I…_

Aaron let me sing the next three lines like before,

_I found out, finding out isn't the worst part,_

_Don't believe it's just me,_

_And I found out…_

_Do you even really have a clue?_

_Your not quite satan but I really think I hate you,_

_Your not quite satan but IIIIIII_

I turned to Aaron and titled my head giving him an annoyed look. Not that I was annoyed with him, I was actually very happy with him for letting me sing so much of the song; it just kind of went with the feeling of what the song meant.

The music ended half way through my last line,

_Your not quite satan, but I really think I hate you._

Kelli stood up and cheered, "That was Amazing!"

I smiled and Aaron gave me a high five. We all kind of bounced around until we heard a big loud annoying voice.

Gustavo came in and pointed to Kelli while he talked to us, "That is why Kelli is not a producer."

Kelli glared at him and shook her head as he continued to speak, " that was in no way amazing."

We all shared a 'no way' look before shouting at Gustavo, "What?!"

Gustavo gave a half smile, he acted as if he didn't even care, " I AM Amazing! Your little band and cutesy girl that cant sing are not!"

My eyes went wide, as my face turned red with anger, he did not just say that…..I started taking a few steps forward just to have the twins grab my arms and pull me back. I CAN SING. What is wrong with this guy?

Aaron clapped his hands together, " Why don't we all take a break and calm down?"

Gustavo snapped his finger and this enormous guy came in through the door way, I'm not even sure how he fit?

Gustavo pointed to us, "Get them in the studio so they can do harmonies, FOR THE NEXT 6 HOURS!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows, "6 hours?!"

The rest of the guys protested to.

"WE cant sing straight for that long!"

We all nodded and Kelli added in, " You guys, to perform a full concert you have to be able to."

The big guy came over at us, slung the twins over his shoulders and shoved Aaron, Ethan and I while dragging Sloan on the floor. He dragged us over into another room where we were piled into a sound booth. Gustavo sat behind a glass window with Kelli, He turned on his mic to talk to us, "6 hours, of harmonies, GO!"

We all grumbled until he screamed so loudly into the booth that my ears rang, "SING!"

I looked at Aaron and he gave up, we all joined him and started singing warm ups and harmonies.

After about an hour we tried to get a break, but Gustavo only gave us water and then made us keep singing. While he stepped out to start doing his real job as BTR's manager Kelli took over and gave us 5 minutes, before making us go back to work.

After another hour passed my phone buzzed. I pulled it out excitedly and all the guys stared at me. I gulped, "dang it.."

Aaron shouted, "GET HER PHONE!"

I ducked down on the floor and held onto my phone. Sloan cried out, "Reino just tell us who it is!"

I shook my head, "No!"

They all climbed on top of me and tried to pry my arms out so they could get my phone. My heart started racing intensely, there is no way I'm going to win this battle, its 5 on one….. But I cant let them find out its Kendal, it will ruin everything!

I held on for a little longer, but Ethan was just about to pry the phone from my fingers. I glared at him, "Why do you even care?"

Jacob answered for him, "We're getting bored, but everything about you is just so interesting."

I shook my head, "No its not!"

That was when we heard laughing and James voice came into the sound room, "Umm, guys?"

We all stopped fighting and stood up. Kelli had disappeared but James, Carlos, Logan and Kendal were all standing on the other side of the glass laughing at us.

Ethan let go of my phone.

James stared at all of them, "Guys, that's my sister."

I glared at all the guys and straightened my shirt. Logan leaned into the mic, "Its lunch time."

All the guys cheered and exited the booth. I shook my head and finally got to look at the text.

**Kendal: Hey meet me Friday 9 pm at Cinematic theater on sunset Blvd**.

I smiled and text back a **K**. then I looked through the window at Kendal. The other guys already walked away. He smiled big and waved at me, I walked out of the booth and we headed to the cafeteria.

Kendal whispered to me as we walked alone, " My cell phone won't go off at a movie."

I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, I smirked at him, " perfect." biting my bottom lip.

He laughed a little and we started talking normally, "So, how do you like Roque Records so far?"

I shrugged, "Its okay, but Gustavo yells way too much."

He chuckled, "Ya, but he's good at what he does."

That made me remember what I wasn't good at, "UGH!"

Kendal turned to me as we walked, "what?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Kacey is making me write a song about Jaden, something about making my popularity boost."

Kendal joked, "You could just write a really terrible one, and get off the hook."

I shrugged, "Ya, but now I'm starting to put together all these pretty good things I could use but nothing is rhyming…."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, do you have the music your writing it to?"

I shook my head , "No, and on top of all that, I'm suppose to somehow find time to learn the guitar."

Kendal laughed again, "that is so easy!"

I gave him a sarcastic look, "Ya, easy for you to say. You just picked it up one day and 'WALA!' you could play it."

He elbowed me and shook his head, "Yes, Because its just that easy!"

I looked over at him, "Duh."

We finally got to the cafeteria where all the people who worked here were eating. There were a few people I recognized from other television shows, but I wasn't very excited anymore. Kacey was getting on my nerves, and I didn't want to do to Jaden what he did to me. How am I suppose to be the bigger person, when I'm only thinking about myself?

After lunch Gustavo made the guys all show him there other musical talent. Ethan, The twins and Sloan all got 'your okays' but when he made me pick up the guitar…it was a complete disaster. Even I could here the terrible noise coming from the instrument. I had it a few weeks ago, but then I didn't have to do it so I never practiced. Aaron and I also got in more trouble with our singing. We both DID sound great but it wasn't good enough. The other four guys got 'your okays' again.

When Aaron asked why Gustavo was being so hard on only me and him, he said it was because we were the main singers, we had to be 'AMAZING'. which I'm starting to think Gustavo is impossible for me to please. I was singing my best, but he kept trying to push me further and further, the same with Aaron.

Around 8 PM he sent us home. We could barely stay awake, I was so tired I fell asleep in the ride home.

I don't know who it was that carried me in, but they smelled really good. Like exotic, and fresh.

The next morning we were dragged out of our beds by Kacey's men and brought to Gustavo's studio. Where, we did almost exactly the same thing we did yesterday. Only today, Gustavo put me and the twins in a separate room where we were expected to come up with my song.

Jacob handed me a pen and paper, "Okay, how did your relationship with Jaden start?"

I looked at them, "Why?"

Jack tried to assure me, "We were thinking, the song could start out with something about how you guys met, then move onto how it all ended and you hate him."

They both nodded with smiles on their face. They couldn't possibly be serious, I mean, I'm not Taylor Swift! I don't come up with an entire song just because somebody told me I was pretty and then I never saw them again ; plus I don't want to retaliate with something mean like this otherwise I'm no better than he is.

Jack pulled up his guitar, "How about we try giving you some tune and you just sing a little of what you thought about him when you guys were dating, or breaking up or whatever."

I shrugged, "Okay, but I don't know if its really going to work that way."

They both laughed at me and Jacob spoke, " You'd be surprised."

I raised my eyebrows a little and Jack started playing a somewhat kind of mellow tune.

Jacob started humming and clapping a beat until I joined him. I scrambled in my brain for what happened between me and Jaden that could be turned into a song. I hummed as I thought about all the time I spent with him back then….what made me the most upset? I remembered that night when I first found out he was a cheater. He spent hours with his tutor, talking, laughing….I felt a small ball of annoyance grow in my stomach as I continued to hum with Jacob. I wasn't jealous when he talked to girls, even though he told everybody I was, I didn't really care at all….but now that I think about it whenever he talked to other girls, he got very….friendly. Not that I never caught on, I just didn't think too much of it. He probably fooled around with a whole ton of girls while I was with him. It was like he talked with them, talked with me, messed around with them, messed around with me.

I finally nodded at the twins as an idea popped into my head.

I sang the words in my head,

_You were talking with her, but messing with me_

_Its finally clear, you're….._

They both nodded and Jack stopped playing and pointed at me, "Blurring the lines!"

Jacob nodded and I sang through it.

_You, were talking to her but messing with me,_

_Its finally clear, your blurring the lines._

Jack smiled as he started playing the guitar again, "Now we're started."

Jacob and Jack sang through the lines with me again.

I thought about everything again, Jaden really was a complete moron. His guts were now going to be my punching bag, figuratively speaking. Even now, its like sometimes he just pops out of nowhere and its like, 'oh, now you care'…

I snapped my fingers and added that to the song.

_Oh, now you care, _

We all kept humming after writing that down and trying to continue. I imagined how I felt when he kept trying to stick around, like I'd actually give him a second chance.

I smiled getting another few things to pop into my head that actually sounded pretty good.

_Cant understand?_

_I'll slow it down for you…_

Jacobs eyes lit up and he came up with the next few lines.

_Tell me how can you sleep?_

_How can you breath?_

_Baby, tell me how, how you love me now…._

I grabbed the notebook and wrote it down. We all stopped playing and started writing lyrics down like crazy since all these ideas popped into our heads.

Jack laughed a little, "It makes it sound like He cheated on you."

Their brains clicked, and they realized that is what I was writing about. I mean, it did really happen….

I sighed and stared at them, " Lets just keep writing."

Jacob gave me a friendly smile, "Reino, its okay, nobody knows how true someone is until they see their ugly side."

Jack gave him a weird look, "since when did you become so in touch with your 'feminine side'?"

I smirked at the two and cleared my throat, "Lets just get back to writing the song, okay?"

We spent the next 2 and a half hours writing the rest of the song and Jack changed the guitar, a lot. We made it fast and danceable, and I actually kind of liked the song. We were just finishing up when Gustavo, Kelli, Aaron, Ethan and Sloan all came into the room.

Gustavo gave us an evil smile, "Lets here you terrible song children!"

I squeezed my fingers to keep myself from getting angry at him. Seriously, that guy got on my nerves.

Aaron, Ethan and Sloan gave us hopeful smiles as Jack, Jacob and I got ready to sing the song for them.

Jacob and I started singing the beginning.

_Whoa, Whoa,_

_Whoa, Whoa, _

_Whoa, Whoa, _

_Whoa, whoa, _

_Whoa, Whoa,_

_Whoa, Whoa, _

_Whoa, Whoa, _

_Whoa, whoa, _

The actually lyrics started and I smiled at Gustavo. There is no way he is going to hate this song, I'll make sure of it.

_You, were talking to her_

_But messing with me, _

_It's finally clear your blurring the lines, _

_Are you disturbed?_

_Oh, now you care,_

_Why do you race through my red lights?_

_Cant understand?_

_I'll slow it down for you…._

Jacob and Jack sang harmonies in the back round as I started singing the chorus.

_How can you sleep?_

_How can you breath?_

_Baby tell me how, how you love me now_

_(Whoa, Whoa,)_

_Tell me, How can you sleep?_

_How can you breathe?_

_I hate when you say , how you love me now…_

_(Whoa, Whoa)_

The guys, other than the twins of course, were all looking at us surprised. Kelli was smiling and elbowed Gustavo who was just glaring at us. I smiled a bit and kept singing.

_Save, save it for her, _

_I'm not gonna hear your reasons_

_And please-just-take-me-backs!_

_We never were right, _

_don't waste your breath, _

_You crashed and your on your own tonight, _

_Cant understand?_

_I'll slow it down for you…._

The twins joined me for the chorus again.

_How can you sleep?_

_How can you breath?_

_Baby tell me how, how you love me now_

_(Whoa, Whoa,)_

_Tell me, How can you sleep?_

_How can you breathe?_

_I hate when you say , how you love me now…_

_(Whoa, Whoa)_

I stood up from my stool as I sang the next part.

_Lights out, I found out my falling star,_

_Goodbye, the sun rises here,_

_There's no more you and I!_

_Tell me, How can you Sle-_

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Gustavo waved his arms in the air until we were completely silent. I hung my shoulders and stared at him, here it comes….

Suddenly a loud clapping sound echoed through the room and we all looked at Gustavo with surprise. Kelli just stood there smiling and Gustavo forced the words out of his mouth, "it was okay."

I smiled and jumped up, "Yes!"

Jacob and Jack stood up and jumped with me, "WE did it!"

Aaron scoffed, " surprisingly that was pretty good."

I stopped jumping and glared at him, silently cursing him in my mind….someday you'll be bald as a bowling ball Aaron, just you wait.

Ethan turned to Gustavo, "So, when can we actually record our songs?"

Gustavo looked at each of us as we got hopeful. I wiggled my toes, hoping, praying he was finally let us record. I whispered and gave him a pleading look, "Please, please, please….."

The twins looked at me and did the same thing as Gustavo and Kelli started to get annoyed with us. We stepped closer and they got more annoyed. Finally, as we got in their faces Gustavo gave in, "FINE!"

We stopped our plead fest and Gustavo continued, " Kelli, You go check on the dogs and make sure their working and not messing around," He pointed to me, "while I start on AXELS' ALBUM!"

All members of AXEL, including myself, started jumping again and followed Gustavo as he led us back to the sound booth.

After hours and hours of working, singing, and listening to Gustavo yell at us until everything was completely perfect; we finally got to go home that night.

Sloan yawned as we walked up the steps to our house, "Who knew being a rock star was so much work?"

Aaron patted him on the back, he was the most awake out of all of us, "But it's completely insane too?!"

I gave him a blank stare and yawned before I spoke, "If by insane you mean, listening to Gustavo yell 24/7, I agree!"

He elbowed me as all 6 of us walked into the mansion and separated to go to our own rooms. I sighed as I walked up the enormous stair case towards my bedroom. I didn't even see Kendal at all today, which was okay I guess…..I just thought maybe we would see more of each other now that we work in the same building, but I think I just got my hopes up.

I plopped on my bed and my cell phone buzzed. Forcing my eyes to stay open, I looked at the text.

Immediately I bolted up, It was Kendal.

K: So, has Gustavo killed you guys yet? : )

I smiled and text back.

R: You have no idea…wait! Lol

I knew he was laughing once he read that. I rolled over onto my back as I continued to text him.

K: Haha, anyways, how was your day?

R: it was fun, most of it: )

K: guess what we did today?

R: What?

K: We Shot a music video! It was pretty epic….

R: Psh, Gustavo barely even let us record anything : (

K: Ha! In your face!

I rolled my eyes and laughed, Kendal was soo…..ugh I cant find the right word to describe him.

He text me again.

K: So, what's your schedule like tomorrow?

R: Idk, Why?

I got excited when his answer came back.

K: I was thinking we could meet up for lunch somewhere?

I was about to text 'yes', but we always eat lunch at the studio cafeteria. How were we going to get away from everybody without it being super obvious?

R: what about everyone at work? If we both go missing…

K: Reino, you forget, the studio is full of costumes. We disguise ourselves, and disappear for like 5 minutes, easy as pie! ;)

I mentally slapped myself for not realizing that, but then again I just started working there, er with Gustavo….Kacey just kind of messed things up with work. My mind wandered to more specific things, only 5 minutes? Hmmmmm…..all the things we could do in 5 minutes. Knowing Kendal would take this the way I wanted him to, I text him:

R: and what 'ACTIVITIES' will take place in those 5 minutes?

It was a few minutes before he text me back.

K: Oh, Reino! Never on the second date…..maybe the third ? ;) you naughty woman….

I started laughing so hard I set my phone aside and rolled around on my bed. My stomach muscles contracted and I couldn't stop laughing! That was Hilarious! I could just imagine him actually saying that to me!HAHAHAHAHAHHAAA….

My door opened and I immediately snatched my phone and stared at Sloan as he gave me an odd look, "Hey, we were wondering if you wanted dinner?"

I looked up at him and let out a deep breath, phew he didn't catch on that I'm texting someone.

I nodded, not able to stop smiling, "Ya, I'll come down."

Sloan kept staring at me oddly as he shut the door behind him. I laughed a little more before going back to my phone.

R: Laughed so hard;) I'll see you tomorrow then!

K: Looking forward to it, goodnight: )

I left my phone on the bed and exited my room.

Coming down the stairs I could hear the guys talking.

Sloan was in the middle of a sentence, " …..Laughing and stopped completely when I opened the door."

I stepped in the kitchen where the guys were sitting around eating Chinese food from what looked like delivery. Aaron pointed to a Small box with red Chinese symbols on it, "This ones yours."

I nodded and reached over picking it up. The twins handed me some chopsticks and patted the chair between them.

After sitting down the guys continued to converse.

Ethan looked at me, "So, Reino how did you write such a ….cool song?" I could tell he didn't like saying that, but wasn't too prideful that he couldn't acknowledge it.

I shrugged, but Sloan threw a fortune cookie at him before I could speak, "Give her some credit Ethan!"

I raised my eyebrows but the twins joined in and defended me too, " Ya, She got cheated on for real's and everything!"

Aaron started choking on a piece of food, and Ethan gave me a skeptical look. Sloan, the only one with 'human' feelings, gave me a cheerful smile, "the guy was such a joke, nobody even believed him , I bet."

I smiled at him, glad he was trying, but all of us had seen the magazines and articles; but in 1 day when I go on tv for that interview about all of this, I could finally set everyone straight and fix it.

I took a few bites of my food as the topic of the conversation changed. Just as we were all about finished eating there was a loud bang on the door and some shouting coming from out front. We all gave each other confused looks before jumping up and racing to the door.

Just as Aaron opened it, a security guard was tackling a kid in a backpack. The other guard turned to us, " You should get back inside."

The kid was kicking his arms and legs as he shouted, "Reino! Reino!" the voice was too familiar. Aaron, Ethan, Sloan and the twins all gave me curious looks. I tried to get a better look at whoever it was. It was someone I knew…..I think.

I shouted over the guard who was fighting with him, "Wait! Stop…"

He stopped and released the kid. I squinted, it was hard to see in the dark but I was pretty sure I recognized him. The boy straightened his backpack and stepped closer, "Reino."

I froze when he was finally close enough to see who it was. I could seriously not believe what was happening.

My voice cracked, "Caleb?"

He smiled and all the guys behind me groaned.

Ethan turned to Aaron, "Another crazy ex?" Aaron replied, "I know right?"

The twins smirked devilishly, "Perhaps secret boyfriend she met recently?"

Sloan stepped out in front of me and pointed to Caleb, "So, who exactly are you?"

Ethan leaned to the edge of his seat on the couch, skeptical of our unexpected guest, " So, you and Reino never dated?"

I felt a little guilty, I had completely forgot about him. Like, entirely…and to make things worse the last time we saw each other he asked me out, to which I never answered or spoke to him since. I'm probably the most cruel cold hearted human being on the planet right now. It was completely rude of me, I mean how do you forget someone even exists? The shock of meeting him again was like seeing someone be raised from the dead!

I kept quiet and Caleb laughed it off, "No, actually I've been seeing someone else ever since Reino turned me down."

He winked at me, and I mouthed a 'thank you'; but I was curious who he was dating….

Sloan jokingly reached over and slapped him on the back, " she does that to everybody, dude."

Caleb moved so Sloan was no longer touching him and got down to business, "That's not why I came though."

I gulped, oh no…. but I should probably ask before something screwed up happens, " So why did you come?"

He shrugged and opened up his backpack pulling out a laptop, "because I think I have a solution to the whole Jaden thing."

I hung my head, I seriously should have never dated that guy…..but what could Caleb have that could possibly….

He turned the laptop towards all of us and pressed play for a video. I wrinkled my eyebrows as Aaron whispered, "What is this?"

Caleb smiled proudly, "Just watch."

It wasn't that great of a video at first, but you could hear a bunch of people in the back round saying.

'their breaking up!'

The video finally got steady as it showed Jaden and I standing in a center of the enormous crowd in a school hallway. Jaden pleading for me to listen and what not. To which I forced a smile and stalled until the starting bell rang; which was when I bolted away and disappeared.

I looked up at Caleb as the video went on to show Jaden talking to another girl about me.

Caleb pointed at the screen, "Keep watching."

I stared at it as Jaden went on to tell the girl that ' Reino, was his girlfriend, but he didn't mind having a side relationship with her.'

Then it jumped to when I was in my moms living room with Brandon and Caleb that one time. When they wanted to document all the 'secrets' about me, and reveal the facts and fiction from all the crazy stories about me at school. I watched it as I lamely jumped over the back of my moms sofa and said, " Oh, I have ninjas!"

The twins laughed at me and tried to get me to high five them. I shook my head and turned to Caleb as the video stopped, "Wait, when was all of that filmed?"

Caleb gave me a stupid look, " Brandon gave this to me a week ago, he asked me to come make a deal with you."

Ethan crossed his arms, "What kind of deal?"

Aaron shook his head, " Wait, Who is Brandon?"

I ignored their questions and stared at Caleb, " What does he need, or want…?"

Caleb clapped his hands together, " We promise to let you use this video to clear your reputation, IF you get Brandon a scholarship so he can become a director."

I stared at him and at the guys. The twins shrugged, Ethan shook his head, Sloan nodded yes, and Aaron looked at me frustrated, "Who IS BRANDON?"

I thought about it. This was exactly the proof I needed to fix all of that. It showed a lot of what really happened; and that I was I psycho girlfriend. But how was I suppose to get Brandon a scholarship? I really don't have connections like that …

As clear as a light bulb went off in my head, the front door slammed open and Kacey smiled at all of us with two employers at his sides. Maybe he could possibly….

He interrupted my thoughts, " We all have a deal then?"

Caleb walked over and shook hands with him, " And you remember the rest of what you promised me, right?"

Kacey smirked and waved a finger in Caleb's face, " Just remember that I see, hear, and can kill anything."

I gulped, the family members in the Griffin family sure have some weird tactics. Weird, as in I really don't want to know what he really means….

Caleb held his hands up and smiled as one of the security guards came in through the door. Kacey whispered to them. All the guys and I looked around confused as the guard approached me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Heyy…." he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I wiggled around, "Wait! What's going on?!"

Aaron and Ethan shrugged taking a seat on the couch. The twins watched amused and Sloan just stood there.

Caleb announced, "Just take her upstairs."

The guard nodded. I grumbled as I was carried up the stairs, "Seriously?"

Caleb wouldn't look at me. I rolled my eyes, there wasn't much I could do here but I'm really starting to hate almost every guy I've ever come in counter with.

The guard dropped me into one of the big chairs in my bedroom and left me and Caleb in there alone. I stared at him, Kacey better not have promised him anything, 'risqué' because I was ABSOLUTELY NOT going through with it.

Caleb pulled out his phone and leaned towards me, " I just wanted to talk to you, Reino."

I sat a little more comfortably and sighed, " about?"

He held up a picture of him and a cute blonde, "I just wanted to tell you I moved on."

I gave him a confused look, this doesn't exactly make any sense. He slid to the next picture on his phone and showed it to me. I squinted and took the phone form his hand as I inspected the photo. It was Jaden and that girl Tracey from back when I was in high school, the one who asked my permission if she could have Jaden. They were standing in front of an apartment door and her belly was growing out in a certain way indicating the obvious. But what did all this have to do with me?

I handed Caleb his phone back and thought about it all. Jaden got Tracey pregnant. He was going to be a father…..when I think about it, that girl with the almost large belly in the picture….it could have been me. I took in a deep breath and let it out, it feels like time moved a lot faster for some people more than others.

Caleb forced a smile, "He just needed the money, Reino. Both their parents threw them out of the house once they found out."

I stared at him. So, Jaden was being sincere when he told me he would leave me alone; but then all that happened and he got desperate. Caleb gave me a sad smile, " I have gotten to know the both of them, we're all friends now," He chuckled, " I was the best man at their wedding."

I froze, clearing my throat I prayed this wasn't some sick joke, " their married?"

Caleb's small laugh died down, " Ya, about a month ago."

The image burned into my mind. I just couldn't quite grasp the concept of why Caleb would go through the trouble to come here and tell me all this, let alone give me something to fix my reputation.

I gave him a confused look, " Then why are you telling me all of this?"

Caleb shrugged, " Because, Jaden didn't ever want to hurt you."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and realized I would understand better if I just listened for now.

He continued to tell me everything, " You see, when he started scrambling for money that producer looked up people at our high school because you guys beat the band her son was in at the competition thing. When she heard about you and Jaden and became aware of his financial problems she told him she would pay for it as long as he said things she wanted him to."

I nodded, I guess that kind of made sense. But then why was Caleb bringing me information to hurt Jaden. Knowing all of this, I don't think I would feel right doing something like that to Jaden.

"Then why are you bringing me that video?"

He sighed, "Brandon cant get into the school he wants, And Jaden doesn't care about it because the lady never told him after he did that interview he couldn't have his reputation ruined by you."

I raised my eyebrows, I still felt a little skeptical about all of this, " So, Jaden wants me to show that on National tv?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much."

I let it sink in. This whole plan was complete whack. So, maybe that was what Jaden was trying to tell me that morning right before he went on tv. But holy cow he was going to be a father? What none of that had ever happened and that girl was me? I mean, its not like its bad to have kids, but getting thrown out of your home by your parents and having a baby….they both must be very stressed out. Then some super rich lady approaches them offering to give them the money they need…..talk about having to grow up fast.

I finally was able to realize all this was really happening, I looked at Caleb still confused about one thing, "so how does that all tie into you getting a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes, " It doesn't, I just wanted to say it since you were the one who never spoke to me after I confessed," He smirked, "You really missed out."

I rolled my eyes and we both exited the room. I felt kind of dumb for all the crying I did over what Jaden did. But seriously, who would just think somebody did that for somewhat good cause?

Once we got down the stairs I could tell all the King's were curious as to what happened behind that 'closed door'. Caleb gave his laptop to Kacey before leaving. After that Kacey made me sit down and endure his long lecture on how I was suppose to make the interview end. What ever I do their could determine whether my bands succeeds drastically or not….haha, no pressure right?

The next day at lunch I used the excuse that my mom was having a crisis, so I could sneak away from everyone. I'm sure there were suspicions from Aaron and everyone, but I was able to get away long enough, grab a disguise and meet Kendal on the roof of the building.

When I got up there Kendal was dressed like someone from the 80'S. He had very baggy, pink ornage and green painted pants on. A heavy plastic jacket with yellow and red, and his hair was spiked straight up on his head.

My eyes went wide and I could tell he expected me to tease him about his appearance. I didn't want to be mean, but also I couldn't help myself…..

I walked over to him and ripped the wig sunglasses and old t-shirt off, "Disguises off."

He rolled his eyes and smiled as I spoke again, "Wait, somehow I sense yours isn't a disguise."

He laughed and took the big jacket off; revealing a tight guys tank top and his very….sexy looking arms. I know right? A sexy arm? But seriously, almost everything about him is good looking.

Kendal noticed my staring and held his arms up, teasing me, "You like?"

Normally I would've shaken my head and laughed it off, but it seemed more fun if I just smiled and shrugged. He put his arms down and I looked at him, "so what again did you want to do up here?"

He walked over to a long bag on the ground and pulled out a golf club. I stepped closer as he smiled and gave a confused look, "you play golf?"

He laughed and practiced a swing, "No, I have absolutely no idea how to play golf," I stared at him and he continued, " Honestly, when I used to live at home my little sister Katie, always watched these romantic comedies all the time. She loves them, and never shuts up about how someday she wants to meet a guy who will stand behind her and teach her how to play some kind of sport."

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips, "And you wanted US to do that?"

He shrugged and walked behind me, "Darn, only one club!"

I laughed and he reached around me. I took the club and he placed his hands on top of mine. I could feel his chest move as he breathed.

I shook my head at him, "You just wanted an excuse to get me into your arms."

He laughed and spoke sarcastically, "I'd never take advantage of you like that!"

We both laughed and he started making us swing. The first time we actually tried to hit the ball, was humiliating. We both completely missed, which made us laugh like crazy. Then once we started hitting them off the top of the building, we heard somebody scream from below. It was awesome! The best second date I've ever been on. The last minute we got to spend up there we each swung a few by ourselves to see who could hit it the furthest. Kendal obviously won since he's got more arm strength than I do, but we were both having an amazing time. Teasing and taunting was always going on between us.

I laughed as Kendal was getting ready to swing his last one, jokingly I shouted, "Don't mess up! Don't mess up!"

He swung and slipped. I roared with laughter and he came over to me, evil smirk across his face, "that's so not fair."

I shrugged and continued to laugh, "It wasn't fair when you shouted at me when I swung!"

As our laughter died out Kendal looked at his watch, "Well, times well over."

I grabbed my disguise and put it back on while he gathered up his jacket and golfing bag. We walked down the stairs back into the building together, until we had to split up. I smiled and bit my lip as I thought about what we just did. It was so cheesy and childish, but Kendal makes everything fun no matter how lame. When I first met him a year ago, I thought he was immature and annoying….when did that ever become so attractive?


End file.
